Inter Nos
by Lein Eorin
Summary: 13 años Antes de la guerra por las 12 casas, en una epoca de paz... Saga descubrira en una chica que la vida aun vale la pena...¡¡GRAN FINAL! NO TE LO PIERDAS.
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Me encontraba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando Athena se sentó a mí lado con su calida sonrisa, no hacia mas de dos años que habíamos revivido de la guerras contra Hades gracias a su piadosa misericordia, después de unas ajetreadas vacaciones, los doce caballeros dorados y Kanon - que venia de vez en cuando a visitar el lugar- al fin estaban en paz, fue por esas épocas que una persona muy querida nos visito, Sonreía como siempre y aunque note que a Athena no le agradaba, sabia que eran celos, es una diosa, si, pero al final es apenas una joven de escasos 15 años…

Decidí que era hora de que Athena entendiera que tan importante era para nosotros la presencia de esa muchacha en el Santuario, así que le pedí a los caballeros que redactaran sus memorias sobre aquella época tan pacifica y agradable para todos.

**Para Athena con cariño….de los 14 caballeros del santuario**

* * *

**Contado por Shion **

Hace ya muchos años, a menos de un mes de la ultima guerra sagrada los 12 caballeros dorados caminaban por las afueras de un pueblo recientemente destruido, en este ataque habían muerto 30 caballeros de bronce y plata, y varios espectros de hades, Athena pidió amablemente a los caballeros que recogiesen los cuerpos ya inertes de los valientes guerreros y trajeran consigo las armaduras, para darles santa sepultura como héroes en el santuario….

malditos bastardos ¿como pudieron destruir esta civilización de ese modo? – decía fastidiado el caballero de Cancer mientras levantaba escombros

ya sabes que hades es sádico…Athena y Zeus los tengan en su gloria – el caballero de virgo sujetaba un rosario mientras le pedía a buda que estuvieran con bien

aquí esta la armadura de Aquila – Acuario recogía el casco y uno de los puños

¿y el portador?- Pisis era el mas serio y seco

¿te sirven sus cenizas?- dijo el caballero de Leo mientras tomaba un puño que estaba junto a la armadura de Aquila- el puño del caballero de plata de lagarto

¡Yue! – corrió el caballero de Sagitario cuando vio aquel puño cerca de las cenizas – yo entrene a esta amazona…para que obtuviera esta armadura…Athena la tenga en su gloria

aquí están las armaduras…encontramos 20 de las treinta – llegue tristemente con esas armaduras con mis inseparables amigos caballeros de Libra, Géminis, Capricornio y Escorpión

¡Shion!- corrió por ultimo el caballero de Tauro con otras 3 armaduras en sus brazos hacia mi

son 23 – dijo Dohko de Libra

25 con la de Aquila y lagarto – completo Sagitario

seguros que ya buscaron por cualquier lugar – dije viendo el destrozo de las armaduras y pensando en como repararlas, me daba una profunda tristeza ver las cenizas y los cadáveres de mis compañeros de armas y de la gente de lo que alguna vez había sido un humilde pueblo.

debajo de cada escombro y de cada piedra – dijo Leo

ese tono burlesco no me agrada Gadhet – dijo Picis

nada te agrada Shane – respondió molesto

silencio – Dohko empuño una de sus armas mientras todos se ponían en guardia

voy por la delantera – dijo Géminis mientras caminaba hacia una casa casi en ruinas y quemándose

no, espera…Rain – estuve a punto de correr a detenerlo cuando Dohko me detuvo

tranquilo Shion, ya es hora de que Rain se haga adulto…ya no es un niño –dijo mientras miraba como se acercaba a la casa

si – me puse guardia, Dohko siempre tenia la razón a mi parecer, el debió dirigir el santuario y a los caballeros

shhhhh! – Virgo corrió detrás de géminis

Laionel no es necesario que me cubras

Eres el menor Rain – le sonrió y ambos patearon la puerta esta se vino abajo y ambos saltaron a los lados

¿Qué es lo que escuchan? – Cancer y todos se acercaron después de ver que no había peligro alguno

son quejidos creo – dijo Sagitario

si son quejidos bola de tontos hay que apagar el fuego – Acuario empujo a Sagitario

pásale Soran

POLVO DE DIAMANTES – lanzo su poder, de sus manos emanaron hermosos cristales de hielo que apagaron el fuego

El caballero de géminis fue el primero en entrar, corrió hacia la sala (o la que antes lo había sido) y busco aquel sonido levemente emanado

viene del suelo novato – el caballero de Tauro lo aparto de una pequeña puertecita que estaba en el suelo y daba hacia en sótano

yo voy – Dohko se lanzo de un golpe hacia abajo y busco entre la oscuridad

es un llanto – se sorprendió mucho cuando tomo entre sus brazos un pequeño cuerpecito y salio

¡Un sobreviviente! – dijo sorprendido el caballero de virgo

una dirás – dijo Dohko mientras arrullaba a una pequeña bebe de escasos meses

¡un bebe!- me acerque y acaricie su cabello corto mientras la bebe sonreía

llevémosla ante Athena – dijo leo mientras cargaba algunas armaduras y así los 12 caballeros regresaron presurosos al santuario

Al llegar ante Athena…

Señora mía hemos traído a la única sobreviviente del ataque a Sinahilt el pueblo que estaba cerca del santuario- le dije con todo respeto y abochornado

hades lo destruyo todo, este bebe es como un rayo de esperanza – Athena se levanto y tomo entre sus brazos a la niña ,los 12 caballeros ya hacían hincados con las vista agachada, yo entre ellos era el único que veía, era una falta de respeto, pero no todos los días se observa a una diosa cargar a un bebe mortal

mi señora que haremos con ella – pregunto Dohko

se quedara aquí y todos cuidaremos de ella….

Así paso un mes cada caballero del santuario cuidaba de la pequeña y entrenaba al mismo tiempo, también cuidaban sus casas…hasta que un día la batalla llego al santuario, los espectros de hades venían a reclamar la vida de Athena, poco a poco los caballeros fueron cayendo…en la casa de acuario el caballero respiraba lentamente, se encontraba en el suelo en su ultimo tramo de vida, ya habían caído tras de el Virgo, Leo, Sagitario, Géminis, Tauro y Cáncer…

Athena…mi diosa…cuida y protege a mis amigos…Dohko…Shion…argggg- el caballero comenzaba a perder la vista y el sentido cuando alguien lo tomo por la mano, levanto la mirada

…- una pequeña bebe que gateaba miraba al caballero aterrorizada, sus ojos le clavaban la mirada

¿como es que no te vieron?...jajaja….mi pequeña niña…eres mi luz…como Athena lo dijo…

…- la bebe le sonrió mientras se acercaba mas a el

no puedo arriesgarme a que te vean…tu debes vivir…- sonrió y se levanto con sus ultimas fuerzas y después de un grito y unas lagrimas desgarradoras - POLVO DE DIAMANTES - congelo a la bebe y luego la escondió

adiós amigos- cayó con su último aliento de vida y su cosmos desapareció en el infinito….

Aun me duele recordar a mis antiguos compañeros a los que vi por unos momentos después fui revivido, aun hoy recuerdo con cariño el día que encontramos a esa bebe, y le agradezco de corazón al caballero de acuario por haber salvado aquella pequeña vida…

continuara>>>


	2. Los dorados

**Capitulo 1: "Los dorados"**

**En los ojos de Mascara Mortal**

Es muy extraño recordar estas cosas después de tanto dolor…pero; Shion me lo pidió y en pago por el daño que hice antes lo obedeceré.

¡¡QUE DEMONIOS! – Shura salto apresuradamente para esquivar el enorme puño de Aldebarán

AHHHH! – Aldebarán por su parte dejo caer con fuerza su enorme cuerpo alcanzando a aplastar parte del cuerpo de Shura que grito con gran dolor

basta….me…rindo…bajate….abajo…QUITATE – comenzó a golpear con su mano el pavimento hasta que su cosmos ardió en gran fuerza, todos los presentes nos levantamos de las gradas al ver aquella expulsión de cosmos

¡¡no puedo creerlo!- exclamo Aioria que era el mas emocionado.

¿has visto eso? – dijo Milo aun más emocionado al ver una hermosa luz dorada alrededor de aquel joven delgado que con un grito expulso su cosmos de tal forma que su contrincante salio expulsado contra un muro

La conmoción entro en el coliseo, de los gritos efusivos y groserías pasamos a un silencio sepulcral. El líder se levanto con magnificencia de su trono haciendo que su casco dorado brillara con el sol deslumbrando a algunos. Los 8 jóvenes sentados delante del sumo pontífice permanecimos quietos con nuestras armaduras doradas que también deslumbraban, aquel espectáculo de luces doradas era fascinante.

Poco a poco Aldebarán se levanto sonriendo y elevando de tal manera sus cosmos que las energías doradas se igualaron, ambos contrincantes se sonrieron alegremente y colocaron guardia

AHHHH! – gritaron al mismo tiempo aumentando no solo su cosmos si no su concentración fue en ese instante que las dos cajas de Pandora restantes se abrieron repentinamente emanando una luz y energía extraordinaria y de ellas salieron dos armaduras doradas que recubrieron los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes dejándolos pasmados

Las armaduras están satisfechas…caballeros…son dignos de portar las santas armaduras doradas de Athena

Y cumpliremos con nuestro deber a donde quiera que vayamos – dijeron al unísono hincándose y todos los presentes aplaudieron alegremente, gritaron y silbaron, el líder levanto las manos, todos se detuvieron

Hoy es un día glorioso - pauso unos segundos señalando que nos levantáramos – hoy, la santa orden de Athena a recibido entre sus brazos la nueva luz de la esperanza…me complace deciros que por fin los 12 signos zodiacales se han reunido… - dijo con aires de grandeza y orgullo, aunque cuando nos conté solo éramos 10

La gente aplaudió y se aglomero en las primeras filas, pareciera que éramos estrellas de cine.

hoy se han elegido al fin a los doce guardianes del templo principal, del santuario…ahora…jurad ante estos testigos y ante vosotros mismos que cumpliréis con vuestra misión y protegeréis con su vida las doce casas…jurad ante mi, el sumo pontífice elegido por la gracia de Athena que protegerán siempre a este mundo y que daréis sus vidas en nombre de nuestra diosa de la sabiduría, derramareis su sangre en el nombre de Athena

lo juramos – dijimos al unísono y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, la gente aplaudió con viveza y nos felicitaron mucho.

Hoy era un día importante pues cada armadura dorada había decidido si éramos dignos de portarlas, todos aprobamos después de una dura batalla contra un compañero.

Hubo una fiesta después de la que no deseo recordar y por la noche nos reunimos en casa del patriarca. Su casa era la mas decorada con finos y hermosos azulejos negros y pulidos, había por todas partes estatuas griegas muy antiguas, la paredes estaban además decoradas por murales de las antiguas ordenes y todo era iluminado por hermosas y grandes lámparas decoradas con diamantes.

Entramos lentamente a la sala principal encontrándonos con un enorme y hermoso comedor de caoba, cerca de ahí estaba un trono hecho de mármol negro con adornos góticos, una magnifica cocina a la izquierda y más adentro el cuarto personal de nuestro señor.

Caminamos lentamente hacia nuestro señor que estaba sentado en la silla principal del comedor, nos indico que nos sentáramos sin hacer ruido alguno.

mis jóvenes caballeros, hoy me a sorprendido la manera en que se han desarrollado estos siete años de lejanía – comento, nadie dijo nada

el motivo por el que están aquí es sencillo…de ahora en adelante seremos una familia y necesito, mas bien es fundamental que comiencen a conocerse… - espero unos segundos a ver si alguien decía algo pero nada paso, era como si nos hubiéramos inmutado de solo vernos nuevamente

como han crecido – dijo Milo mirando a Aldebarán, todos volteamos a mirarlo

es cierto – contesto Aioria sonriendo gratamente y el silencio cayo nuevamente

¿y los demás no dirán nada? – dijo el patriarca ordenando con un gesto a una señorita para que trajera la comida.

Fue entonces que irrumpió en la calma un joven alto de ojos cafés claro casi miel, delgado, su cabello era café claro y portaba una sonrisa encantadora. Aioria sonrió como nunca y se lanzo a sus brazos casi llorando

hermano – dijo el recién llegado también con lagrimas en los ojos, siete años de no verse, siete años de ausencia, siete años de no vernos era demasiado

por favor siéntense a comer

lo lamento – dijo Aioros sentándose de lado izquierdo del patriarca – los lideres de los pueblos vecinos querían entrar a saludarlo y entrevistar a los jóvenes recién llegados pero quede con ellos de pedirle permiso a usted mi señor, después tuve que quedarme a organizar y limpiar por la fiesta

no importa... haces bien tu trabajo- le dijo el patriarca mientras la joven servia la sopa

pero vaya que todos han crecido, sobre todo Aldebarán – comentó Aioros sonriendo, esa sonrisa se me hacia chocante

¡¡vaya! – Aldebarán se sorprendió y sonrió - ¿como es que me conoces? Caballero de sagitario

¡ja!...ni siquiera se acuerdan, vaya que pasó el tiempo – dijo Aioros sonriendo – pues no recuerdan que hace siete años atrás estuvieron entrenando por un año aquí con…

eso fue antes de que el patriarca nos mandara a nuestros respectivos destinos de entrenamiento – completo Shura interrumpiéndolo

pues yo no me acuerdo- dije sin descaro alguno

¿y tú te llamas? – me pregunto curiosamente Mu

Soy Mascara Mortal – dije orgulloso

¿No enserio como te llamas? – preguntó haciendo reír algunos

Como te dije, así me llamo…- contesté molesto y me voltee

Pues que mala memoria jóvenes… ¿tendré que presentarlos? – dijo divertido Aioros

Confieso que no recordaba los nombres de todos y Aioros pidió que nos presentáramos, todos asentimos diciendo nuestro nombre, edad y lugar de entrenamiento después el patriarca nos contó de nuestras travesuras que la mayoría no recordaba y de lo bien que nos llevábamos, acepto que aquella noche reímos mucho hasta que el llego…

pero señor – interrumpió Milo la mejor de las historias, que tal vez luego relate

¿Qué sucede? – contesto con familiaridad el patriarca- se que hay doce guardianes por cada signo zodiacal; pero hoy en la ceremonia solo he podido contar a 10

me disculpo, estuve organizando la fiestecita para los lideres y no estuve presente en la entrega…- contesto amablemente Aioros, bebió un poco de agua y completo – me da gusto que todos hayan pasado su prueba con éxito y será un honor luchar junto a ustedes en las guerras santas – todos sonrieron

a un así…falta uno – dije cortante acabando mi plato fuerte

hablando de eso… ¿Dónde esta? ¿Aioros? – el patriarca volteó con cierto tono molesto

pues este…no lo se

no lo encubras

estuve cuidando el cabo – contesto un joven alto, fornido de cabellos azul marino hasta la cintura con una faz muy serena

te dije que eso podía esperar – contesto molesto el patriarca

Poseidón no esperaría a que terminara una ceremonia para acabar con todos señor – dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba con aire seguro hacia la mesa

le debes una disculpa a los muchachos – contesto molesto el patriarca, aunque el recién llegado tenia razón

lamento no haber participado en esta ceremonia; pero ahora que veo que todos están aquí sonrientes…doy por hecho que su prueba fue un éxito – dijo sonriendo – y espero que seamos buenos compañeros, mi nombre es Saga caballero dorado de géminis – dijo al fin secamente y tomando asiento al lado derecho del patriarca

¿el cabo? – dijo al fin Milo

desde tiempos antiguos el caballero de géminis se dedica no solo a proteger su respectiva casa si no a vigilar el mar en caso de que Poseidón vuelva a retar a Athena desarrollando una guerra santa épica – contesto sabiamente Shaka

Me alegra que estén hablando…- dijo el patriarca y continuamos platicando hasta altas horas

**A los ojos de Aldebarán…**

Pasaron 5 largos meses en los que el patriarca nos obligo a hacer todo, ¡juntos!. Reparamos a nuestro gusto cada casa zodiacal, reparamos partes del santuario, nos asignaron ciertos aprendices que aspirarían a armaduras de plata. En todo ese tiempo nuestra relación se entrelazo de tal modo que todo era paz entre unos y otros, siempre estábamos bromeando y diciendo tonterías. Pero todo cambio en el mes de abril…

Bajamos al pueblo de Rodorio por víveres y ropa nueva para todos pues con los entrenamientos constantes todo se rompía.

En eso todos escuchamos a gente gritando cerca del bar, en ese pueblo era habitual, siempre peleaban los ebrios por cualquier cosa, lo hubiéramos ignorado de no ser por que un niño paso gritando…

¡¡¡es Saga!...¡¡¡un santo esta peleando!- gritaba el niño emocionado por las calles, todos conocían a Saga de géminis y a Mu de Aries pues hacían muchas obras comunitarias en el pueblo, ahora nos conocen a todos…

¡saga! – dijeron los caballeros sorprendidos y corrimos a su encuentro, encontramos a una multitud a su alrededor y tuvieron que empujar gente para llegar a el

maldita basura ¿como te atreves a molestarme?- sonrió maléficamente mientras golpeaba a un joven de su edad que ya hacia en el suelo ebrio

¡déjalo rata asquerosa! – otro tipo se lanzo con una silla en manos pero antes de que esta pudiera llegar a su blanco el joven de cabello azul la detuvo con una mano y la rompió ahí mismo con velocidad, luego cerro su puño y golpeo al adulto tan fuerte que de inmediato perdió la conciencia

moscas molestas…se están metiendo con un dios jajaaja – rió macabramente mientras caminaba hacia la gente, piso a algunos tipos que el mismo había derribado

¡Saga! ¿Cómo te atreves? – dije dándole la cara, admito que estaba furioso, ese no era modo de resolver los problemas.

¿saga?...no me confundas de ese modo…me ofendes- dijo mientras siguió caminado sin darle importancia alguna a lo que le dije, esa fue una de las pocas veces que Kanon me ah hecho alguna grosería, ahora desde su arrepentimiento es muy bueno con todos.

detente – dije sin moverme ambos nos dábamos la espalda, pero no hizo caso y siguió su camino

¡Kanon! – dijo Shaka con voz suave, todos pudieron sentir como Shaka elevo levemente su cosmos, aun recuerdo esa calidez mortífera que me hace temblar.

al fin alguien que vale la pena – dijo Kanon mientras volteaba y miro directo a los ojos a Shaka – me alegra que hayas regresado al santuario Shaka de virgo...desde niños no nos veíamos…al fin habrá algo interesante en ese putrefacto lugar

no hables así del santuario Kanon – dijo molesto Mu

¿ya están los doce? – pregunto con caso omiso a lo que Mu dijo

ya – dijo tranquilamente Shaka

me parece bien – dijo y tomo sus cosas que estaban en el suelo, siguiendo su camino

¡hey! tienes que reparar los daños – dijo molesto el dueño del bar, Kanon volteo con mirada asesina

yo lo pagare – dijo Milo que no dejaba de ver mal a Kanon

no creas que te debo algo…ladrón – Kanon sonrió y siguió su camino desapareciendo entre la multitud

cuando Saga se entere…seguro se muere –dijo MM y continuo su camino

¿no piensas ayudar? – dijo Milo mientras levantaba a los hombres junto con Mu, y Shaka, yo derramaba bilis del coraje

me parece que con ustedes es suficiente – MM sonrió y siguió su camino, Afrodita les sonrió y se encamino junto a MM

**A los ojos de Kanon**

Seguía mi camino, solitario, pensando en todas las palabrerías inútiles que Dohko me dijo, pensando en esa frase _"cuando miras de cerca al enemigo procura no acostumbrarte a el"_ exactamente lo mismo que le aconsejo a Saga…"¡va!… ¿como se atreve ese mocoso sobre desarrollado a confundirme con Saga? No somos ni una milésima de parecidos" acepto que Aldebarán me ofendió, pero en aquella época yo no le tenia respeto ni a mi vida misma.

a acepción del físico – me interrumpió un cosmos extraño y rápidamente puse mis barreras mentales

"que descuido de mi parte"…"ya puedo escuchar a Saga reprochando eso" – sonreí y sin voltear a mirarlo seguí caminando

¡que mala educación! – dijo una voz mas suave que la anterior

…- seguí caminado

piensas voltear o ¿no?- MM me sujeto por el brazo, debo aceptar que desde ahí me callo bien, que valor como para tocarme, o que estupido...

no vale la pena ni el esfuerzo…ahora suéltame remedo de caballero

al menos tengo una armadura – dijo MM sumamente molesto

idiota...lamentaras haber dicho eso – me voltee a una velocidad impensable golpee a MM por la cara tan fuerte que salio disparado contra una de las construcciones antiguas de la entrada del santuario haciéndola añicos, hoy son mas resistentes.

eres rápido- aclaro Afrodita

y tu muy lento – dije enojado, no dejaba de sujetar aquella bolsa café que Dohko me había entregado para darle a Shion, ¿lo que traía? Es algo que explicare más adelante.

¿Qué dices? Yo soy perfecto en todo – Afro saco una rosa

ja…¿piensas atacar con eso?- comencé a reírme a carcajadas escalofriantes, cosa que aun hago cuando veo como ataca, mientras MM se paraba con dificultades

"tiene una velocidad sorprendente" – pensó MM o al menos eso pienso que el pensó, bueno es complicado…

soy casi un dios…ya lo dije – sonreí al ver a MM, si algo tenia por aquellas épocas, era mi suprema arrogancia.

¿Cómo? ¡tengo mis barreras mentales! ¿Cómo pudiste?

Ja…no eres mas que un microbio a comparación mía – sonreí y en ese instante Afro lanzo un ataque

Rosas piraña….- muchas rosas rojas atacaron

¡¡otra dimensión! – una enorme puerta se abrió entre las rosas y yo, las rosas desaparecieron

**A los ojos de MM**

¡SAGA! – dije con sorpresa al mirar a aquel caballero en las escaleras sentado con toda naturalidad mirándolos, que descaro.

¿hace cuanto estas ahí? – dijo Afrodita asombrado

hace mucho…¿no es así Kanon?- Saga lo miro con una leve sonrisa

lo suficiente para ver que patéticos son ambos – dijo Kanon mientras nos daba la espalda y continuaba su camino

y nosotros estuvimos lo suficiente para ver como tu hermano te salva el pellejo – dijo Afro mas que molesto

eso no… – Kanon elevo su cosmos y estuvo apunto de mandarlo a los mil infiernos si no es por que Saga lo sujeto amablemente por el hombro

Shion te espera…muévete que no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo

Ja…yo diría que no le queda mucho tiempo – Kanon sonrió, miro con desprecio a todos los presentes y empujo a Saga para pasar con libertad

vaya que se parece a ti - dije mirando a Saga

estas equivocado – se limito a decir Saga, ahora entiendo aquellas palabras, Saga y Kanon no tienen nada que ver, aun hoy, y luego subió, Afro y yo notamos como al subir ambos…se evadieron totalmente

par de raros – dijo Afro

pero tu no te quedas atrás – le conteste burlonamente, siempre me burlo de el, aunque creo que sabe que me cae bien…¡¡rayos! Tendré que molestarlo más para que se quite esa idea.

cállate…no tienes vela en este entierro

¿Qué yo que? ¿velas? ¿entierro? – aun no entiendo por que lo dijo.

ah…perdón tengo que usar algo mas lento cuando hablo contigo

¿lento?

Un vocabulario apropiado

¿un que? - ¿apropiado? ¿lo saco de una película doblada?

QUE TENGO QUE HABLAR COMO IDIOTA CUANDO ESTE JUNTO A TI

Pero eso te sale natural – remate y Afro me miro con arrogancia, cosa que no a cambiado.

**A los ojos de Milo…**

Los días eran sumamente aburridos, a acepción de los entrenamientos por las tardes y el partido de fútbol después de ellos, mas tarde teníamos que ir todos a cenar, todo era una rutina que se repetía una y otra vez hasta el cansancio…es mas casi decíamos lo mismo. Pero aquella noche todo cambio con la llegada de Kanon…

¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu viaje Kanon? – dijo el patriarca como para romper el silencio aterrador que reinaba en la mesa

fue bueno – dijo tajante

nunca he viajado a los cinco picos – dijo Mu intentando ayudar a su maestro y padre a la vez, ese Mu siempre intentado sacar de apuros a los demás, eso me recuerda la vez que me salvo de caer tras las rejas, pero eso lo contare mas adelante.

pues entonces deberían enviarte a ti a misiones tan…poco interesantes en vez de a mi- dijo déspotamente y evitando decir malas palabras como era su costumbre

¡Kanon! – reclamo saga enojado, pobre Saga me sorprende que aun no tenga una ulcera.

en todo caso el clima es mas fresco que este …lugar –Kanon sonrió y tomo una manzana

pues es una selva ¿como no podría ser mas fresco? – dije, yo era gran conocedor del mundo pues siempre me la pasaba de viaje en viaje, conociendo lugares esplendidos y probando millonadas de majares.

y ¿Qué te dijo el ancianito? – dijo MM sin pena alguna, a todos nos pareció una severa falta de respeto, bueno…a mi me pareció de lo mas juvenil, después de todo no éramos mas que mocosos de escasa edad.

Eso es algo que no te incumbe – dijo Kanon molesto_, ¿y a este tío que le pasa,_ me pregunte voltee a ver a Saga que casi se levanta a golpearlo.

¡¡KANON!- se le adelanto el patriarca a Saga y momentos después Kanon se fue como los niños chiquitos… a dormir sin cenar aunque apenas íbamos a desayunar, aquel día Kanon no comió nada ni lo vimos cerca…

**A los ojos de Kanon:**

Después de ese frustrado desayuno, y de tener que ocultarme todo el tiempo en cabo sounion para no encontrarme a nadie molesto con preguntas molestas fui a ver a Shion.

Recuerdo que Dohko me entrego aquella cajita de madera que metió en un bolsa negra con estrictas instrucciones de entregar a Shion, debo confesar que mi naturaleza curiosa me hizo sacar una llave maestra para abrir aquel cofre pero Salí expulsado…

¡¡¡genial! Esta protegida por el cosmos del anciano

Me levante con esfuerzos y patee la caja, luego la levanté y se la lleve molesto a Shion…

gran patriarca…el maestro le envía esto – dije hincándome ante el, algo que odiaba, ahora ya no, antes se me hacia inconcebible la idea de humillarme así ante alguien no me importaba si fuera el mismo Zeus.

¿Tuviste un viaje agitado verdad?

Si señor - ¿acaso cree que viajar por montañas es cosa de cualquier día? – pensé molesto mientras me tragaba mi propio enojo

Pues gracias – dijo y me indico la salida

Con permiso señor -¿me esta corriendo? ¿pues que demonios trae la caja? Debo aceptar que me dio coraje que no me dijera que traía, me avente un largo viaje para traerle esa estupida caja y enviarle sus recaditos a Dohko, yo no tenia la culpa de que ya estuvieran viejos para comunicarse por el cosmos…en fin me fui con mi coraje entre las tripas y como era de esperarse…me desquite con Saga

**A los ojos de Shion:**

Comencé a leer la carta de mi estimado amigo… bueno más bien a descifrarla, Dohko escribe muy mal, así que la transcribí…

"_Mi muy estimado compañero y amigo Shion te escribo rápidamente para avisarte los acontecimientos aquí en los cinco picos….¡¡¡MUERO DE ABURRIMIENTO! No entiendo... no hay acción, todo esta tan callado…tan muerto...Tan todo…además el ruido de las cascadas ya me esta hartando, ¡si! Al fin me esta hartando, tantos años de vivir aquí y hasta el sonido de los pajaraos me harta, necesito acción, mas ahora que estoy solo._

_¡Si! Es lo que te imaginas querido amigo, nuestra joven ya a crecido bastante, no tienes ni idea de lo linda que se ve, debo aceptar que no es muy fuerte, y que no ha aprendido mucho y debo avisarte que a pesar de mis negativas la joven se a ido en busca de su sueño mas preciado, ¡si! La armadura de águila, la joven quiere esa armadura y esta dispuesta a pelear por ella, se ha ido ya, se fue antes que Kanon, llegara para cuando Kanon entregue esta carta, ella ya debería de estar ahí..Pero conociéndola…seguro se perdió así que tal vez tarde uno o dos días mas…también te envió el cofrecito con el medallón, es importante que lo guardes y que ella jamás lo vea…."_

¡¡¡maldición!- volví a golpear la mesa, no deseaba que ella se acercara mucho al santuario, podría ser un problema conociendo sus antecedentes, pero lo hecho ya estaba, ya venia en camino y no habría forma de parar esto, no es que no la quisiera ver, pero desde que Athena me prohibió todo contacto con la joven… ¡si! ¿No lo recuerdas Saori?… Dijiste que me distraía de mis deberes y por eso la enviaste con Dohko, además de enviarla para que no se aburriera…

en fin…tendré que mantenerla alejada de Kanon – pensé mientras recordaba la ultima vez que estuvo con los gemelos y Mu cuando apenas tenían 10 años, recuerdo bien que Mu estaba casi en pañales…pero esa historia deben de contártela con detalle los jóvenes que estuvieron presentes…

**A los ojos de Saga…**

Kanon era muy serio, al menos conmigo y en esa época yo no estaba de "humor", siempre terminábamos peleando por una cosa u otra, los pretextos nunca faltan y menos si se trata de… golpear

Me encontraba entrenando arduamente en la casa de géminis, solía practicar mis técnicas de combate en privado, no me gusta que me vean golpear vulgarmente como suele hacerlo MM, y mis técnicas mentales las trabajaba meditando.

Una de las cosas que mas le fascina a Kanon es practicar físicamente, así podía herirme…

Por mi parte saltaba de un lado para otro por aquella casa en la que entraba poca luz, siempre me quitaba la camisa y dejaba mis manos vendadas elegantemente, entrenaba descalzo en ese momento practicando mi velocidad y mis golpees, en especial las patadas que casi no utilizo.

¿para que intentas patear? – llego con su clásica manzana en la mano derecha y mirándome de forma arrogante

es bueno entrenar, deberías de hacerlo mas seguido

¿para que?..no tengo a quien defender –esas palabras me molestaron mientras el sonreía recargándose en uno de los pilares de la casa

Y ATHENA NO CUENTA…- dije molesto golpeando mas fuerte y cortando el aire

¿Como puedo serle fiel a alguien que no ha nacido?

Eres un….- me detuve por unos segundos pero al ver esa sonrisa de cínico decidí contenerme y seguir entrenando

¿un que? ¿mal nacido? ¿hereje? ¿un sádico? ¿un blasfemó? ¿cual de las estupidas palabras pensabas usar hoy?

No tengo tiempo para esto - dije dispuesto a salir huyendo como siempre

¿Nunca tienes tiempo, pues adivina que?…. estoy arto de que huyas de mi, ¿acaso no soportas a tu gemelo? –dijo con voz sarcástica, se acerco con lentitud y me sujeto de los hombros, siempre mirándome

No…te pongas en ese plan

Cual plan?...hermano – dicho esto me soltó un puñetazo directo al estomago que me dejo de rodillas – pero sabes que te quiero…jaja – me susurro lentamente al oído

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mi contra?...somos hermanos

si…pero… aun así permites que Shion me humille y me fuerce a ser tu sombra….permitiste que todos se burlaran de eso y peor aun prefieres esa estupida armadura – dijo señalando la armadura de géminis que irradiaba casi al fondo de la casa – por ella me cambiaste

eso no es cierto…solo cumplo mi deber, no me vengas con esas niñerías

proteger a una diosa en vez de tu familia…

¿necesitas de mi protección? – dije con una voz muy débil y voltee a mirarlo suplicante

NO…NO NECESITO NADA DE TI – tuve que detener su patada y mirarlo nuevamente

¿necesitas de mí? – me levante después de soltarle la pierna, el me miro con resentimiento

NECESITO QUE TE MUERAS- y soltó un golpe veloz que alcance a esquivar y de ahí siguieron una conexión de puñetazos rápidos

Kanon ya basta – dije mientras esquivaba una patada al rostro

Cállate…no sabes cuanto te aborrezco….SIEMPRE TENGO QUE VIVIR A TUS ESPALDAS

Esto no es necesario, esta armadura es de ambos Kanon

Cállate…- estiro su mano evocando pequeños destellos de energía dorada

Hermano!

EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS…..

Kanon!...

Continuara….


	3. Al mal cambio buena cara

**Capitulo 2: "Al mal cambio buena cara"**

**A los ojos de Saga…**

Desperté lentamente. La luz que entraba desde la cortina me lastimaba la vista, me costaba trabajo respirar, mire hacia los lados y me incorpore con esfuerzo. No sabia donde estaba, no sabia nada y por alguna razón no quería saberlo.

Mire hacia la ventana acostumbrándome a la luz, había un cierto olor matinal un cierto olor a tierra mojada…había llovido, no lo recordaba.

buenos días – dijo una voz desde el suelo y voltee hacia ella encontrándome con Shura recostado en el suelo con algunas sabanas blancas y un bóxer

…buenos...días – conteste confundido y en voz muy baja

¿Cómo te sientes?

Me duele todo – sonreí levemente

Menos mal… tienes suerte de sentir algo – sonrió y se levantó con rapidez saliendo del cuarto. Yo estaba pasmado… ¿Qué hacia Shura en mi casa?

Shura – intente levantarme pero una punzada me vino a la cabeza – ¡rayos!…- susurre y voltee a la derecha percatándome que no estaba en las literas, no estaba mi mueble de caoba…ni mis libros, no estaba en mi casa; mi acompañante tardo en regresar pero cuando lo hizo trajo consigo una charola con carne azada, un poco de sopa, fruta y jugo

Toma…- dijo secamente colocando la charola en mis piernas, voltee a mirarlo pasmado - ¡no creas que te voy a dar de comer en la boca – dijo sonriente tomando entre sus manos las sabanas

¿Qué hago aquí? – susurre con pena

¿quieres saberlo en verdad? – tomo asiento junto a mi en la cama, miraba hacia la ventana

si – dije con seguridad y comencé a comer

hace 4 días

¿cuatro días! – conteste pasmado, tanto que deje caer el tenedor, el me miro con seriedad

hace cuatro días que duermes, Kanon…

¿Qué hay con el¿esta bien?

Pues, el te trajo a mi casa….- evadió mi mirada – dijo que no podía cuidarte

Ah – conteste, fue lo único que se me ocurrió

No se que paso…pero, Afrodita vino y Camus también, me ayudaron a curarte- susurro

¿y Kanon?

El patriarca no se ha enterado, esta en Star Hill no tardara en llegar

¿y Kanon? - insistí

Afrodita recomendó que no hicieras muchos esfuerzos, te lastimaste el brazo derecho

¿y Kanon? – conteste con más fuerza sin quitarle la mirada de encima, el miraba la ventana

te lastimaste el costado y además te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

SHURA!- le grite con fuerza, sentí otra punzada en la cabeza

No se Saga, el solo…solo, te voto aquí y se fue – dijo algo molesto

¿esta bien?

¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TE PREOCUPAS POR EL? – me grito y luego salio molesto azotando la puerta, era exactamente lo mismo que yo me preguntaba.

**A los ojos de Milo**

el océano…me pregunto si al vigilar tan de cerca al enemigo….te identifiques con el – Kanon se encontraba sin la armadura parado al borde de Cabo Sounion con los ojos bien abiertos, era de vital importancia que observara el océano pues de ahí algún día llegaría Poseidón

alguien como tu no podría ser el enemigo – dije estando tras de el

¿Quién es? - volteo rápidamente y observo mi cabello azul que brillaba con el sol

Milo de escorpión – sonreí con gusto y camine hacia él, el cosmos de Kanon era muy calido y me agradaba

¿Qué quieres? – contesto cortante y volteo a mirar el mar

solo venia a decirte que tu hermano despertó – dijo sonriente y el volteo a verme con un gran alivio en el rostro

hierba mala nunca muere – dijo con seriedad y volteo de nuevo

por eso somos inmortales

jaja – contestó sarcásticamente

¿Qué paso? – me pare junto a el

no es de tu incumbencia – se volteo hacia otro lado evitando la mirada

eso ya lo se, pero sabes que tarde o temprano me enterare por que siempre me entero de todo – conteste dignamente y saque los cigarros de mi chaqueta y le ofrecí uno que tomo sin bacilar

… - solo me miro mientras yo encendía su cigarro y el mío

como aquella vez que me entere que el caballero de géminis andaba golpeando a los luchadores en el circo de rodorio - dije sonriente el volteo a mirarme extrañado

fue divertido – dijo sarcásticamente

y aquella vez que se armo una revuelta en el pueblo que dirigía Saga de géminis para derrocar el santuario

fue buena idea – sonrió levemente mientras sacaba el humo con lentitud

y una vez en la que Saga de géminis estuvo en el convento al este del pueblo…

Shion tuvo que inventar que los extensos entrenamientos a veces sacaban de quicio a la gente…

Y todos lo comprendieron por que era Saga el lindo…

Jaja…después de todo, el gemelo malo no existe a los ojos del pueblo

Tu no eres malo Kanon – dije sonriente y el volteo a mirarme – de hecho eres muy bueno… ¡yo no me he podido meter a ese convento! – sonreí y ambos reímos

Pero…creo que ya no importa…

También recuerdo aquella vez en la que Saga metió a una joven a su casa

¡eso yo no lo hice! – dijo sorprendido

¿hablas enserio?

Si – dijo con seriedad

Vaya… ¿me dirás que paso?

¿Como era ella? –

Si me dices que paso, te contare detalles – me lleve el cigarro a la boca y saque el humo lentamente formando círculos en el aire

Rata asquerosa

Si eso lo se – sonreí ofreciéndole otro cigarro que acepto y ambos nos sentamos al borde del cabo

Sabes, que Saga me saca de mis casillas, así que me enfade y, lance mi explosión de galaxias

¡QUE? – casi me caigo del cabo – ¿no debería estar muerto?

De hecho; pero de un momento a otro elevo su cosmos, fue muy extraño, fue…diferente, él – se detuvo unos instantes como dudando – detuvo mi poder – dijo seriamente y se llevo la mano derecha a la barba acariciándose

¿detuvo la explosión de galaxias, tal vez no la lanzaste con todas tus fuerzas – dije algo aturdido por la respuesta

eso – alzo el tono de vos y se levantó – es lo que me da miedo – susurro casi imperceptiblemente

¿Qué? – voltee a mirarlo desde el suelo

que estuve apunto de matarlo – dijo asustado, casi pálido

no podrías…- dije sonriendo y me levante

…- por un momento su mirada dejo salir al verdadero Kanon, dejo salir una inseguridad y un miedo puros

aunque lo niegues con toda tu mente, tu corazón y esa mirada me dicen que te preocupas por el seco de tu hermano – dije sonriendo dándole una palmada

si se lo dices a alguien… – reacciono al fin

la chica era de estatura mediana, cabello azul claro y una mascara como de bufón, parecía mas chica que Saga – conteste evadiendo la amenaza

Yuzuriha – susurro

así que la conoces…- comenzamos a caminar de regreso al santuario, ya era casi hora del desayuno

ella, es una chica a la que Saga salvo cuando fue a Rusia, había guerra civil y esa niña fue la única sobreviviente del incidente…creo que estudia en otra parte, pero será una amazona al servicio de Athena

pots – conteste y seguimos platicando de lo que fuera en el camino al santuario

Ya en el comedor….

**Alos ojos de Aldebarán…**

¿Quién iba a cocinar? – pregunte y todos me miraron como si fuera un ignorante

creo que Mu – contesta Aioria

¡MU! Pero si el cocina asqueroso – dijo Aioros

ejem..de hecho...cocinar es como lo hace aquí Camus el Francés...lo que hace Mu no tiene nombre – Shura aclaro riéndose

estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Milo mas calmado

hola - llega Mu con una charola confieso que me deje llevar por los comentarios, que ahora son erróneos pero en aquel momento me aterrorice

HAAAA! – gritan todos imaginando lo que les va a dar, incluidos yo, acepto que me imagine unas ancas de rana o caracoles ¡vivos!

Hice algo…muy bueno – Mu coloca la charola en medio de la mesa

Athena protegemos de todo mal…- Shura sujeta su estomago

Y de toda enfermedad digestiva – completa MM

En resumen no dejes que Mu cocine – dije dejándome llevar por la ola de tonterías

Jajajaja – todos

Va…ni que lo hiciera tan mal

¿Has leído sobre el Apocalipsis? – dijo Aioros mirando a Mu

Si¿el fin del mundo no?

Pues eso esta apunto de suceder cuando abras esa charola

jajajajaja

montoneros ...haber quien les repara sus armaduras

eso si no lo discuto tu eres el mejor en eso – dijo convencido Aioria

¡HAMBRE! – MM sube sus pies a la mesa

OK eso si es vulgar – Milo lo empuja y se va hacia atrás con todo y silla

jajajaja – todos

buenas tardes – entra Shaka y todos nos quedamos callados, incluso MM que estaba en el suelo, en ese instante llego también afrodita con una rosa en su oreja y una toga azul cielo

Eso se ve emotivamente GAY – dijo MM y se levanta del suelo

Cállate niño sin amigos – contesto afrodita

No los necesito – contesto MM

¿Que nunca has tenido un buen amigo? – dijo Aioros a MM

si…Shaka …buenas tardes – MM le da la mano a Shaka

buenas – le dijo sonriendo y le sujeta la mano

lo ves Aioros...ya es intimo mío – dijo MM

jajajaja – OK acepto que MM tiene ideas geniales, aquel día me hizo reír mucho, y aun recuerdo con gusto eso.

¿hasta cuando me van a traer de su cura?- pregunto Aioros

Hasta que alguien mas cometa algún error – contesto Camus

¿Bueno y quien cocino? - dijo el recién llegado rubio con lo ojos abiertos

No ves que Mu…- contesta Milo y todos saludamos a Shaka

En ese instante entro el Patriarca y todos nos acomodamos en nuestro lugar parados, solo estaban 2 lugares vacíos el de Géminis (Saga nunca come ni desayuna con ellos)

Buenos días jóvenes – el Patriarca se sienta lentamente y después tomamos asiento

Buenas días Patriarca – sonríe Shaka algo que casi nunca hace amenos de que alguien haga una broma demasiado buena, casi siempre últimamente.

Bueno MU… ¿Qué nos tienes preparado? – dijo el gran maestro

Algo…poco apetecible – dijo Camus

Algo incomible – dijo Shura

…una cosa a la que llama inocentemente comida – dijo MM

o inconscientemente – dije

¡no!- MU abre la charola y vimos el modelo en miniatura de algunas armaduras de plata, confieso que esos modelos en miniatura que Mu vende en el pueblo actualmente no solo me siguen impresionando si no que los niños los compran para jugar con muñecos…buen negocio.

vaya – dijo Shaka impresionado aun hoy colecciona artesanías en su casa

estupendo Mu, se ven geniales – dije cortésmente, hoy puedo decir con orgullo que Mu es casi mi hermano

muy bien Mu...ahora…traigan al comida – ordena el patriarca

Algunas señoritas que sirven ahí trajeron la comida y la sirvieron, comenzaron por una rica crema de almendras

te toca dar gracias por el desayuno – dijo el patriarca señalando a MM

¿dar gracias¿eso no es cristiano? – pregunto asustado Shura

¿Y? SOMOS UNA MEZCOLANZA DE CREENCIAS – le grito y todos agacharon la cabeza, había estado de un geniecito de los mil demonios

Athena…gracias…a comer – y todos comimos ante la decepción del patriarca por introducirnos algo de cultura

esta exquisito – dijo Camus

milagro que algo te guste eres muy exigente – dijo Shura

yo no me conformo con un vulgar plato de frijoles – dijo Camus

hey – dicen Milo y MM amantes de este manjar

bueno… va – Camus mejor sigue comiendo

felicidades Mu te quedo bien – dijo Aioria

para mi que la compro – dijo desconfiado Milo

ejem….no fui yo quien cocino

¿entonces quien?- Aioros volteo a todas partes

fui yo – dijo alguien que sale de las sombras

¡SAGA! – algunos escupieron la crema de la impresión

como dije…el Apocalipsis – agrega Aioros

jajajaja – algunos

siéntate Saga – dijo amablemente el patriarca

no gracias…tengo que ir a cuidar el cabo

Mm.…si sigues así…le tendrás pánico – dijo Shaka mientras mira a Saga

hay – Milo se agacha hoy comprendo que lo hizo por que Saga es capaz de matarlo.

como tú le tienes pánico a quedarte ciego ¿no? – contesto Saga

y tú le tienes pánico ahh…

ya basta… - el patriarca los callo a ambos y de repente algo posee a Saga y lo sienta a la fuerza

telequinesis – Saga mira la patriarca y este lo suelta, las jóvenes sirven la comida

COME SAGA

Con esa invitación, ni yo me negaría – MM dijo y todos voltean a verlo extraño – perdón

Fue entonces que el patriarca se percato de las manos vendadas de Saga y que se movía con algo de dificultad, lo miro insistentemente mientras Kanon se ponía más y más nervioso.

¿Qué paso en mi ausencia?

Pues yo conseguí trabajo en el pueblo, ahora soy policía - dijo Shura

No me refería a eso

Pues yo…estoy en una tienda de mascotas – dijo animado Milo

Eso ya lo sabia

Pero apuesto, a que no sabia que MM esta trabajando de forense en el pueblo – dijo Afrodita

SAGA – menciono en voz alta y el volteo tranquilamente

Pues estaba entrenando – contesto con naturalidad

¿Y por que traes esas vendas?

Siempre me vendo para entrenar

Pero no para comer – contesto audazmente el patriarca, después de todo el prácticamente crió a los gemelos, debía de conocerlos bien

La verdad es que…- agacho la mirada – estuve entrenando

¿con Kanon? – dijo molesto el patriarca

se…- Afrodita le tapo la boca a Kanon antes de decir una mínima cosa

déjalo hablar – ordeno con calma el patriarca

la verdad es que me metí en pleitos con unos tipos del pueblo….los golpee pero eso ya tiene tiempo – dijo Saga apenado, ni yo me trague esa mentira, sobre todo por que yo estuve ahí y sabia que fue Kanon

otra coartada perfecta para ti Kanon – gruño el patriarca, Kanon hizo una mueca y no dijo mas, a mi me dio lastima aquella situación.

Saga siempre se echaba la culpa de todo lo que hiciera Kanon, el recibía los castigos y peor aun, a veces Kanon lo golpea de manera salvaje como esta vez, pero hay veces en las que me pongo en el lugar de Kanon y tener que vivir a la sombra de tu hermano y ser menospreciado por todos, incluso por el patriarca que era casi su padre….estaban parejos.

**A los ojos de Shion…**

Mientras en la entrada del santuario… vemos a los clásicos guardias, algunos durmiendo, otros jugando cartas y otros mas platicando en la sombra, cabe mencionar que el santuario, a la entrada casi a un kilómetro de llegar a Aries hay una entrada custodiada por guardias calificados…bueno ni tanto…

¡buenas! - pasa una persona con una gabardina con gorro negro, toda encapuchada y con una bufanda que le cubría el rostro y no dejaba ver ni sus ojos

buenas – dicen los dos de la entrada

hey… - le da un codazo a su compañero - ¿no se supone que nadie pasa con el campo del gran patriarca? – dijo un guardia al otro

si – dijo muy tranquilo

¿entonces como paso?

¿QUE?- ambos guardias se paran al mismo tiempo y comienzan a perseguir al intruso

deténgase ahí o tendremos que usar la fuerza

¿fuerza?..oigan esto es un malentendido, el patriarca debió avisarles

¿el patriarca¿esta loco¡esa persona es sagrada, tanto que no recibimos ordenes directas de el – ambos empuñaron sus lanzas

no me obliguen, enserio que es un malentendido- dio unos pasos para atrás

cállate ya… ah – el primero intenta clavarle la lanza pero la esquiva con facilidad y se para en ella

¿Qué¡no puede ser! – dice el guardia y la lanza se rompe por el peso seguido de esto le propina una patada en la cara que lo deja inconsciente

¡por Athena!- tira la lanza apunto de gritar y avisar a los demás

hey... no conviene que armes escándalo- dijo el intruso y cuando el guardia iba a escapar con una gran velocidad lo intercepta

no me mate

no… solo…dormirás un poco- dicho de esto lo golpea con la mano, volteándole una bofetada que lo dejo inconsciente... estaba apunto de irse pero le remordió la conciencia o al menos eso creo y se molesto en acomodar a los guardias en donde no estorbaran… y en la sombra.

Corrió por las doce casas, ninguno de nosotros sintió nada ni se percato de nada, seguimos con nuestro desayuno

bueno como decía yo creo que deberíamos de reunirnos mas seguido para conocernos mejor – dijo Milo, de hecho era el único que hablaba¡ah! ese Milo siempre trata de hacer las cosas mas ligeras

¿alguien no te enseño que la comida es sagrada?… no se habla – dijo desairoso Shaka

va… pero si se mueren de aburrimiento – dijo Milo algo molesto

mataría por algo de acción – dijo MM y como si sus palabras fueran una plegaria escuchada por los dioses se hoyo como cayeron los guardias de mi puerta, en aquel tiempo tenia.

¿Qué fue eso? – Saga se levanto de golpe y los demás caballeros también, solo Shaka, Kanon y yo no nos inmutamos

**A los ojos de Saga…**

Todos nos quedamos parados, aun no se por que nadie se atrevió a salir y ver que pasaba, escuchamos como los cuerpos eran arrastrados, incluso como camino hacia la puerta y sujeto con cuidado las manijas… abrió lentamente hasta que pudimos divisar al intruso.

No rebasaba los 1.60, delgado, con gabardina larga hasta los talones, traía puestos unos zapatos de entrenamiento de piel negra como los que suele usar mi hermano, cubría su rostro y se para justo frente a la mesa, para cuando dio unos pasos mas cerca ya habíamos llamado a nuestras armaduras y ya las traíamos puestas

¡pero que descorteses son aquí! – dio unos pasos mas, los mas cercanos eran Milo y MM

detente o mueres – dijo MM apretando su puño con gran fuerza

el tiene razón por tu seguridad quédate ahí – advirtió Milo mas calmado

¡señor!... – camino y MM fuel primero en lanzar el golpe, mismo que esquivo a velocidad y cuando lo notamos ya estaba sobre la mesa y MM en el suelo

¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir de esa forma? – dijo Afrodita lanzando varias rosas. También las esquivo aunque rasgaron toda su gabardina

ya basta – dijo Shaka y con una expulsión de su cosmos fue a golpearse contra uno de los muros y se quedo ahí, en el suelo sin decir nada

¿Cómo demonios paso las barreras del patriarca?- Mu se paro tranquilamente observando al intruso

chin… ¡Las barreras! – exclamo el patriarca levantándose rápidamente y todos lo volteamos haber con sorpresa

¿esta diciendo que no puso las barreras? – dijo mi hermano con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y tan irrespetuoso como siempre

bueno Kanon compréndelo, ya dio el ¡rucazo! – dijo MM sin vergüenza alguna, como un mundano pueblerino vulgar

¿rucazo?- Shaka no entendía el extraño idioma de MM

que se cae de viejo – aclaro MM como si hablara de cualquier venerable anciano

… ¿QUE NO DEBERIAN ESTAR AHÍ LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS PARA PROTEGER?- dijo molesto el patriarca como defendiéndose de manera democrática de los insultos

estupidos caballeros dorados… - dijo MM con todo el enojo del mundo

Mascara… nosotros somos los caballeros dorados

Ha es cierto jajaja –se llevo la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a reírse como histérico, apenas si comenzábamos a acostumbrarnos a esas perdidas de espacio tiempo que MM suele tener

Si deberíamos de estar en nuestras casas- cayo en cuenta Milo y el intruso se levanto

¡OYE! – Kanon se levanto y con una expulsión de cosmos lanzo de nuevo contra la pared el cuerpo, estuvo apunto de rematar cuando Shion sujetó su mano con fuerza

jamás se ataca cuando sabes que el enemigo ya no puede defenderse – esbozó el patriarca y se coloco después su mascara que estaba en un gabinete cerca de su asiento

Al levantarse de nuevo, cosa que nos pareció un milagro después de 2 expulsiones de cosmos de tal tamaño, caímos en cuenta que no era un civil cualquiera y la gabardina que traía término de destrozarse toda dejando ver a una linda chica de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura; traía ropa de entrenamiento como la de Kanon color negra, aun cubría todo su rostro con la bufanda y mantenía el rostro agachado sin dejar ver su faz también por su copete que cubría la mitad.

señor… con su venia… ¿puedo acercarme? – dijo apenada, no alcanzábamos a distinguir del todo su voz, era como si algo la distorsionara

caballeros… tomen asiento. Y dejen esas armaduras, no es para tanto – el patriarca se sentó

si señor – dicho esto cada armadura regreso a su casa y dejo ver nuestras ropas, todos nos sentamos mirándola extraño, camino tímidamente hasta llegar al patriarca y se hincó besándole la mano en señal de respeto

levántate y siéntate – dijo amablemente, acto que me pareció extraño, Shion nunca invita así como así a alguien a comer con los dorados

si señor – las jóvenes que nos atienden le trajeron una silla y se sentó junto a Shion y a un lado Mu

bueno ya, mucho misterio ¿Quién es la pollita? – dijo MM recibiendo un cucharón en mera cara

mas respeto para la señorita- dijo Shura sonriendo... ¿atractivamente¿confiadamente?..no se

si – dijo MM mientras se sobaba

preséntate – dijo Shion con toda calma, iba a comenzar a comer cuando se percato que media mesa estaba hecho un desastre

yo… siento mucho haber irrumpido de esa forma – se levanto y se inclino, todos nos sorprendimos, a mi en lo personal se me hizo una severa falta de respeto que irrumpiera así y que se parara sobre la mesa, habiendo tanto espacio ¿Por qué en la mesa?

ya dilo – dijo Milo mientras esquivaba el cucharón

mi nombre es Lein – dijo apenada y se descubrió el rostro que todos deseaban ver

¿Qué? – se levanto MM al llevarse una decepción por la mascara que cubría su rostro, misma que era de plata pura pero los ojos pintados con un rojo resplandeciente y delineados por un negro en las orillas, fue entonces cuando al fin recordé quien era.

he venido aquí desde los cinco picos del rozan en busca de la armadura de Plata…de Águila – dijo mientras se volvía a sentar, Mu esbozo una sonrisa y Kanon y yo tampoco pudimos evitarlo

pues bienvenida –dijo Milo con amabilidad – mira el es Mascara Mortal de Cáncer , Shura de Capricornio…etc – escribiría todos los nombres, pero ya los conoces, le presento a cada caballero

que gusto verte – dijo sonrojado Mu

¿Mu? – la joven volteo a ver a su compañero

el mismo - dijo sonriendo

hace mucho que no te veía, desde que eras así de chico – con sus manos indico que tan bajito estaba

un momento… ¿ya se conocían? – preguntó confundido Aldebarán

¡no, es que ella es adivina y Mu tiene poderes especiales – dijo Camus y voltee a verlo

ya no te juntes con Shura – me limite a decir, ese Shura era un total relajó, y en aquel tiempo no quería que estropeara la conducta impecable de Camus.

Otra vez tus sermones de moral – dijo Kanon mirándome con hastió

A tu debes ser Kanon – dijo la joven sonriéndole

¡MILAGRO! Es la primera que no nos confunde viéndonos por primera vez – dijo Kanon aplaudiendo, y tenia razón es muy odioso que nos confundan

¿Cómo lo supiste? – dije sorprendido, no creí que se acordara

yo nunca me olvido de la gente que me agrada – imagino que sonrió

¡hey! alguien informe a estos confundidos caballeros – Shura comenzó a limpiar la mesa

ah, ella se entreno junto a nosotros cuando éramos mas chicos– aclaro Mu

¿Cómo es que no la vimos cuando llegamos? – pregunto Shaka recordando que nos conocimos desde muy chicos

pues como Kanon y Saga son huérfanos y han vivido desde siempre en el santuario Shion nos educo – dijo con naturalidad la chica, nosotros nos quedamos con la boca abierta, nadie le llamaba al patriarca directamente por su nombre, nadie tenia el honor ni siquiera Mu, Shaka o Aioros que eran sus mas allegados, Bueno actualmente ya todo el mundo lo llama por su nombre, desde que parece mas chico que yo.

¿dije algo malo? – volteo a mirar al patriarca y este comenzó a reírse

no, no te preocupes- Mu sonrió y también comenzó a limpiar

¡hey!... dejen eso – nos ordeno mirando que comenzábamos a limpiar y todos la miramos resentidos¿con quien creía que estaba hablando? Éramos sus superiores, ella ni armadura tenia¡que arrogancia!

¿Qué? – conteste como retándola

yo hice ese tiradero, yo seré quien limpie – nos dijo parándose y Shion se levanto junto con ella, también Shaka y Mu, los demás seguimos sentados mirando atónitos la escena

bueno…que no les enseñaron que cuando una dama se levanta todos lo hacen… - dijo molesto el patriarca y todos nos levantamos, la joven emitió unas risitas molestas

con permiso – dijo levantando algunos platos y metiéndose a la cocina

ya me las van a pagar… no dije que atacaran cuando llego – dijo molesto el patriarca pero limitando su voz, salio la joven con una escoba y unos trapos dejándolos sobre la mesa y tomando mas platos metiéndose a la cocina

¿van a dejar que limpie su tiradero? – dijo mas molesto pero como un susurro

¡pero si ella lo tiro!- cometió el error de decir Afrodita

¡QUE DEMONIOS – sale la chica y se queda callado, entra a la cocina-DIJISTE?- parecía que el patriarca nos mataría en ese mismo instante… pero cuando ella se acercaba se portaba bien

Si señor – Afro tomo con asco el tiradero y aguantándose el asco ayudo a levantar, todos comenzaron a hacerlo, ella salio y barrio y todos limpiamos aquel desastre del cual solo ella tenia la culpa. Cuando terminamos el patriarca nos hablo amablemente a pesar de que todos sabíamos que estaba furioso y nos corrió amablemente.

Al salir no faltaron las preguntas y comentarios sobre el acontecimiento reciente

¿es mi imaginación o esa niña se trae algo con el maestro Shion? – dijo Aioria

¿que se trae con Mu? – dijo mas molesto Afrodita

¿Qué se trae con la limpieza? – dijo MM esquivando una piedra

felicidades, MM hizo el comentario del día – todos aplaudieron o al menos los que se llevaban

ya chicos, es una buena chica – dijo Mu **en defensa de la recién llegada**

**es la adoración del patriarca**, es como "su bebe", si la comparamos con los que crió – dijo Kanon mordiendo una manzana de las que tomo de la mesa

entonces la conocen desde niños… ¿Por qué no se quedo mucho tiempo? – pregunto Aioros

Antes de que ustedes llegaran para que el patriarca los conociera y los enviara a sus destinos de entrenamiento – explicaba Mu, me pareció notar que MM y Afro voltearon admirarse extrañamente, casi con asco – ella partió a los cinco picos del rozan para entrenar con el viejo maestro

¿QUE¡¿DICES QUE SE ENTRENO JUNTO AL CABALLERO DE LIBRA! – Aldebarán se sorprendió pues nadie de los dorados conocía al maestro, claro a excepción de Kanon y yo

si y también recibió entrenamiento directo de Shion, junto a Mu – dijo Kanon

y ustedes - completo Shura

te equivocas, el gran maestro nos educo pero jamás nos entrenó, eso lo hizo otro caballero – aclare – en todo caso a mi me parece una falta de respeto que irrumpiera de esa forma – dije molesto mientras me iba por mi lado todos se detuvieron y me miraron extraño, tal vez fue por que jamás doy mi opinión.

**A los ojos de Shion…**

Los caballeros salieron y yo cerré la puerta, tenía un cierto miedo de voltear y ver a la joven, misma que sabía estaba atrás de mí esperando respuestas, mismas que le daría…

Lein yo…- no termine de decir las palabras cuando ella me abrazo y recargo su rostro en mi pecho, pues hasta ahí me llagaba, pude sentir el frió metal

maestro… hace mucho que no lo veía – me abrazo con mas fuerza y elevo su rostro para mirarme

lamento no haber avisado de tu llegada a los guardias, ni a los caballeros dorados - dije dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos y estrechándola con cariño

padre, extrañaba estar aquí, mi padre Dohko te a enviado muchos saludos, estoy triste por haberlo dejado solo pero tenia que venir en busca de mis sueños – dijo separándose, su voz se oía entre cortada**, sabia de antemano que estaba llorando, desde siempre había sido una niña muy sensible **

lo se, tenemos mucho que hablar, desde ¿como te fue¿que has hecho todos estos años? – me quite la mascara para que pudiera ver mejor mi rostro y ambos nos sentamos en una pequeña sala que ya hacia mas dentro de mi recinto y tomamos un poco de te

¿puedo? – se acerco mas a mi y se arrodillo enfrente, yo asentí y ella comenzó a tocar mi rostro con su suave mano derecha

a pasado mucho tiempo – dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos arrodillada frente a mi

si, los años no pasan en balde – le conteste notando tristeza en su voz ¿Por qué estaba triste ahora?

Pero, ya estoy aquí – iba a levantar su otra mano pero la metió rápidamente en su bolsa

¿Qué? – era lógico que había notado aquel movimiento

no es nada –

déjame ver – ordene como era mi costumbre, como sigue siendo mi costumbre

nada se le escapa – saco su mano que tenia una gran cortadura desde el dedo índice y terminaba antes de la muñeca

¡tu palma! – me pare y de un cajón saque un botiquín con vendas, gasas y muchas medicinas del mismo Amir

no es para tanto

fue una de las rosas – afirme sin tomar atención a sus palabras

solo atrape una – **me dijo con pena como era su costumbre, no le agradaba que por su culpa alguien mas pagara las consecuencias**, desde siempre ha sido así **y todo se lo callaba para no afectar a otros.**

Esos inconscientes, ya saben medir con quien meterse, me las van a pagar- sentí que la ira me poseía, pude haberlos llamado a todos y golpearlos en ese instante

Yo… no debí entrar así, ellos solo cumplían su deber de cuidarte, padre – me dijo acariciando mi rostro nuevamente. Ambos estamos hincados en el suelo

¿te sientes mejor? – termine de curar su mano y busque en su corazón, sentía una **nostalgia profunda** en ella

si, mientras este contigo- y no pude evitar que me abrazara ni el recibirla con brazos abiertos…

**A los ojos de MM…**

Esa tarde todos nos fuimos a trabajar a excepción de Saga y Mu que trabajaban en el santuario, el día paso normal, creme muchos cuerpos, Shaka aprendió que ser ciego no es cualquier cosa, Milo vendió muchos escorpiones, Aldebarán tejió mucha ropa ajajaja…perdón, Afro seguro conoció a muchas locas jajajaja... perdón de nuevo, Shura atrapa a muchos delincuentes y Camus dio muchas clases de natación, en fin todos regresamos la santuario emocionados platicando de nuestras aventuras cuando Mu nos informo que el patriarca quería cenar con todos, así que me encamine hacia su casa y me tope con Kanon…

que fastidio, ahora no solo será el desayuno, si no la cena también – dijo Kanon hastiado

al menos nos alimentan – le dije intentando controlar su ira

¡va!... ¿y desde cuando te gusta platicar con la familia, desde que te juntas con esos caballeros y la loba de Afro hasta tu te estas cambiando de bando

¿cambiando de que?

Que te estas volviendo marica

Hey mas respeto para los que no piensan igual a ustedes, retorcidos – dijo Mu que nos alcanzo

¡el señor paz! – dijo Kanon sonriendo

hoy están de mal humor - aclaro

no lo notas… ¿y de cuando acá cenamos con Shion? – dije con toda libertad e influencia maligna

¿y de cuando acá te tuteas con el? Mas respeto – dijo molesto Mu

pues si una mocosa lo hace – dijo Kanon

pero eso es una falta de educación MM

¿y desde cuando dejas que Mu te de clases de moral? – me pregunto Kanon y yo me deje llevar

¿y a ti quien te da el derecho de reclamarme Mu? – dije molesto y lo pare en seco, Kanon siguió caminado ignorando el asunto – de un modo u otro que te importa, yo le digo como quiera – lo prense por el cuello

algún día… cuando me colmes la paciencia vas a probar mi revolución y te va a doler

¡ja!.. ¿eso crees? – estuve a punto de golpearlo cuando nos interrumpieron

buenas – dijo la joven metiéndose en medio de Mu y yo

a un lado intrometida

déjala ya – dijo Mu que dio unos pasos hacia delante, me percate que Mu perdía la calma cuando ella estaba

no – dijo ella sin ningún miedo a que la mandara al inframundo

aun lado – repetí y ella dejo en el suelo las bolsas que traía y me miro

no

entonces te quitare – la pude haber golpeado de no ser por Aioros y su mocoso Aioria que llegaron a echar montón

no puedo creer que te dejes influenciar por ese – dijo molesto Aioros, quien desde un principio le tuvo desconfianza a Kanon todos volteamos casi por instinto y miramos que Kanon caminaba placidamente

ya tranquilo, vamos a cenar – dijo la chica tocándome el rostro y después tomando sus bolsas de mandado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y comenzando a caminar por las escaleras

vaya rareza – dijo Aioros notando lo segura de la chica

no tembló ni un segundo hermano- agrego sorprendido Aioria

que pantalones tiene esa niña para meterse de ese modo en una pelea de varones – dijo Shaka que nos alcanzo

o que tonta – comento Saga pasando de largo y sujetando su costado

jeje te impacto una niña – me dijo Aioria y siguieron caminado

Debo aceptar que desde ese día jamás le perdone a Mu el que me amenazara, a mi nadie me amenaza, aunque lo dicho aquella noche fue cierto, probé su explosión, y me dejo impactado pero eso no importa, y la chica, la chica era una entrometida

**A los ojos de Aioros…**

Al llegar todos observamos que la chica traía unos patines puestos y andaba de acá para allá sirviendo la mesa, Kanon estaba divertido con la escena pues Saga traía cara de querer matarla, bueno hasta yo me enfade… ¿Cómo se atreve a andar con patines a media sala del patriarca?

bueno ya deja eso – dijo Saga deteniéndola con un plato de sopa

perdón señor podría soltarme – dijo sin soltar su plato

¿señor? Jajajajja vejete jajaja- MM comenzó a reírse igual que Kanon y Milo

bueno ya basta de niñerías… vas a dejar eso o ¿Qué?

Me amenaza… ¡señor!

Venerable anciano – dijo Milo

Milo… - Saga volteo a verlo tranquilamente - es una falta de respeto señorita – dijo volteando a ver a la joven

¡No!... es una falta de respeto que sujetes así a una amazona de menor rango siendo tu un caballero dorado al servicio de una mujer, de una diosa – dijo molesta mientras se soltaba y siguió patinando de acá para allá, sus palabras dejaron frió a Saga

aquí tiene señor – se acerco a mi la chica y dejo un plato de sopa pero ese ¡señor! Se oye muy remarcado

otro viejo jajaja- Milo no paraba de reír

¡bueno ya cállate¿no? – perdí el control

si señor – dijo ya mas serio cuando entro el patriarca y miro a la joven con patines, traía sus hábitos pero era seguro que se estaba riendo pues se oía levemente

aquí tiene maestro – dejo su plato de sopa y se metió

¿Dónde demonios consiguió esos patines? – dije molesto

pues en el pueblo – contesto Shaka tranquilamente mientras saboreaba la sopa

que falta de respeto – dijo Saga

falta de respeto la que me tienen ustedes todos los días, **ella solo trata de ser amable – dijo el patriarca en defensa**

además la sopa esta deliciosa – dijo Mu y volteamos a verlo mal

el tiene razón – dijo Camus – digna de Francia

bueno si un chef profesional lo dice… es creíble – dijo Shura **en defensa de la joven**

seguro le puso veneno a esto – dijo Saga mirando la sopa

no… de hecho le puse sal **señor,** pero si no le agrada – le quita el plato – puede hacerse lo que guste en la cocina

hey pero – puso cara de querer llorar, todos sabemos que Saga tienen un apetito voraz

pues si te estas quejando – dijo Kanon y sonrió maléficamente

pero… no he comido nada por venir aquí

ahí esta la cocina – dijo Afrodita señalando aquel lugar

oye… Lein, si Saga no se va a comer eso¿me lo das a mí? – dijo Kanon sujetando del brazo a la chica que se llevaba el plato

claro – le dejo el palto y se fue feliz a la cocina

¿Qué? – Saga se paro tranquilamente cuando el patriarca lo detuvo

es de mala educación pararse de esa forma, tendrás que quedarte hasta que todos terminen de comer

pero

pero nada

Bueno Saga solo veía como devorábamos todo con cara de hambre, pero cuando se trata de Lein el patriarca suele ser mas estricto de lo normal, al termino de comer todavía se atrevió MM a proponer que Saga lavara los platos y así fue como todos nos fuimos con el estomago lleno y el se quedo a lavar los trastes

**A los ojos de Saga…**

¡mocosa de los infiernos! Por su culpa no cene, y para colmo tengo que lavar la pila de trastes…

¿los infiernos?... no creí que conocieras eso

¿Qué? – voltee sobresaltado rompiendo un plato

cuidado, no regalan las vajillas – dijo mientras me miraba desde la puerta

¿Qué quieres?

¿Qué quieres tú?

¿Qué?

**¿te traes algo en mi contra?** Desde que llegue solo me regañas

¿y crees que no lo ameritas?

Oye… **yo solo soy como soy, al patriarca no le molesta**, y creo que este santuario necesita mas acción - dijo acercándose mas

Va – me limite y recogí los pedazos de plato

Oye… deberías de relajarte un poco, si no te volverás loco – ¡ja! cuanta razón tenia

¿desde cuando sabes de religión? – evadí el tema

desde que estuve estudiando todo eso, que yo sepa eso de los infiernos es tipo cristianismo, considerando que eres griego pues…

nadie dijo que fuera griego – conteste

¿de donde eres¿en que crees?

No se – dije sonrojándome y seguí tallando los trastes sucios

Bueno, la mayoría no sabe de donde vino, yo tampoco lo se, aunque siento que me ocultan algo – comenzó a enjuagar yo voltee a mirarla

Deja eso, si te ve Shion dirá que te obligue

Y yo le diré, que quise ayudarte – no pude evitar voltear a ver su mascara y sonreír como estupido

hace mucho que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo, me imagino que sonreía

pues, bien… creo – dije sin voltear a verla, debo aceptar que nunca había lavado los platos en la noche junto a una chica - ¿y a ti?

Pues, bien, Dohko sabe muchas cosas – dijo

HOLA

AHHH – ambos tiramos los platos

¿estas loco o que! – dije molesto al ver a Shura parado de tras de nosotros con una sonrisa digna de un retrasado - ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma?

¿hace cuanto estas ahí? – dijo Lein

pues, lo suficiente para ver cuanto se gustan – dijo Shura mientras tomaba algo del refrigerador

Ni loco- Dije molesto y dejaba los platos…lo que pudimos salvar, además de limpiar

Nos acabamos de conocer

Ya se conocían

Es un reencuentro – contesto ella

Es amor a primera vista- contesto el

¿tu que sabes de eso?

¿Qué sabes tu amazona? – ambos se miraban fijamente, Shura casi tenia fuego en los ojos, y yo, y yo aproveche para huir desapercibido

**A los ojos de Shura….**

A mi no me engañaban, esa manera tan tierna, irrespetuosa y graciosa de hablar de Lein había conquistado a Saga, el que era seco, serio y poco gracioso, yo sentía que ella lo complementaba y apenas tenia un día de estar aquí… sin duda alguna esa chica trajo un cambio notable al santuario. Ya era algo tarde cuando todos nos reunimos en casa de Camus para hablar del asunto…si, nueva costumbre propuesta por Afro, actualmente les llamamos fiestas jajaja

¿bueno y que opinan de esa joven? – pregunto Camus mientras servia café y galletas

pues…- caviló Kanon unos instantes – a mi me parece una tontería tomar café pudiendo embriagarnos

no fue lo que pregunto- dijo Aioros

pero tiene razón – aclaro MM con cara de adicto

en momentos como este me pregunto si tienes riñones – dijo cavilando Aldebarán

pues yo creo que es simpática – dije mientras tomaba mi cafecito

¿Qué? – dijo exaltado MM – es una bruja violenta

solo por que te puso tus golpes no significa que sea violenta – dijo Afrodita

pero si paro tus rosas

no se las lance fuerte

¿Qué podrían hacer esas rosas¿además tienes fuerza¿la conoces?

¿conoces la caballerosidad¿el respeto?

Las saque de mi diccionario – dijo MM

Eres una bestia salvaje y vulgar

¿A quien le dices vulgar?

BUENO YA BASTA – dijo molesto Shaka – ¡no entiendo, creí que vendríamos a conocernos mejor, vamos a pelear juntos contra hades y demás dioses, no a vivorear sobre una joven que no nos a hecho nada

Pero que tu si golpeaste – dijo molesto Kanon todos nos impresionamos

¿Es mi imaginación o la defiendes? – pregunto sorprendido Saga

¿no recuerdas nada? Eres un idiota Saga y ustedes también y les advierto si uno de ustedes le hace pasar un mal rato se las verán con mi explosión de galaxias – dijo molesto y salio, yo me sorprendí

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto sorprendido Aldebarán

a eso se le llama cumplir una promesa – dijo Mu, barrio a Saga con la mirada y salio

¿Qué fue eso? – insistió Aldebarán

¡creo que quieren algo más que una simple amistad con la joven! – exclamo MM

no vez mas aya de tu nariz – dijo Shaka empujando a MM y ¡sorpresa! también salio

¡va! Esa chica no tardara ni 3 semanas en salir expulsada de este lugar – amenazo MM, nos sonrió y se fue directo a su casa

¿es la hora de salirse? – pregunto incauto Aldebarán

pues no y a todo esto ¿Qué promesa? – volteo Camus a ver a Saga

no… lo recuerdo – dijo extrañado tocándose la barbilla con la mano, intentando recordar

tengo un misterio mejor ¿Por qué decidiste venir a esta reunión¿no eras anti social? Mmm…si te gusta – concluí poniéndome frente a el

NO Y YA DEJAME EN PAZ- y salio casi huyendo

Bueno por lo visto la junta se termino, buenas noches – dijo Aldebarán y se fue pues ya era tarde, los demás se despidieron pero cuando yo me iba Camus me detuvo

¿Por qué les has dicho eso a Saga?

Es que los he mirado juntos lavando los trastes y me pareció algo romántico

Eso me preocupa…

¿Qué?

Que no tienes idea de lo que es romántico

¡he! – dije sorprendido

jajaja…

vaya hasta que te ríes… mira que me la he pasado haciendo estupideces para ver algo así – dije satisfecho y el miro y me sonrió

vaya… pues e decidió que lo veraz mas seguido, pero solo tu por que me caes bien

vaya pues… igual –le di la mano y me sujeto con fuerza, aquel día lo recuerdo como inmemorable por que desde ahí Camus y yo nos profesamos una gran amistad irrompible

continuara>>>

* * *

_**Como veran es uan hsitoria un tnato alrga ya que dentro de la misma surgiran varios eprsonajes que viene de la imaginacion y de los cuales le ire hablando poco a poco, ya he colocado a unode los personajes principales:**_

**Lein Eorin**

**Edad:** la misma que Saga y Kanon  
**Raza:** humano  
**Procedencia:** Atenas  
**Signo:** virgo  
**Altura:** 1.70  
**Rol:** estudiante de amazona

**Particularidad:** Empatia, poder para ver y sentir a los demas

**Lug entren:** China y Atenas  
**Maestro: **Dohko y Shion  
**Tecnicas: **

Advoco: aqua, ignis, terra, ventus

Aeterna lux estellarum (eterna luz de estrellas)

vocis angelorum ( voces de los angeles)

Umbra Mortis ( sombra de la muerte)

vox tenebrarum (voz de las tinieblas)

**Caracteristicas fisicas: **Una chica alta de cabello negro azulado, delgada y de tez blanca y con una mascara de amazona. 

**Su personalidad:** la clasica niña tierna, simpatica, graciosa y sarcastica de vez en cuando y ademas muy amiguera. le gusta convivir con todos, siempre brinda su apoyo y se molesta con facilidad

**Historia:**

Lein es hija adoptiva de Shion quien la crio junto a Mu,Saga y Kanon, quienes se hicieron muy buenos amigos hasta que Shion decide enviarla a los cinco picos para entrenar con Dhoko y su maestra amazona ambos le enseñan a utilizar los poderes de los cuatro elementos de la tierra. Mas tarde decide regresar al santuario para pelear por la armadura de Aguila junto con Marin. 

Se entrena junto con Marin y Shaina con las cuales entabla una gran amistad al igual que con los caballeros dorados con el tiempo descubre que tiene una habilidad unica la cual es la Empatia. 


	4. La Cabaña

**Capitulo 3: "La cabaña"**

**A los ojos de Aioria…**

Bueno el desayuno fue curioso con esa chica ahí, hablando hasta por los codos, haciendo reír a medio mundo…era un cambio.

ahhh esta carne esta genial- vemos a Mu derramando algunas lagrimas - ¿Cuándo cocinare yo así?

Si tu aprendes a cocinar así….jajaja yo me vestiré como Afrodita – MM sonríe maléficamente

¿Qué tiene de malo como me visto¡idiota! – le da un golpe en la cabeza

pues…a mi me parece una toga muy femenina – contesto la joven que había servido el desayuno

¿femenina?..jejeje… - no pude evitarlo

te ves muy femenina con eso Afrodita – dijo seriamente Aioros

NO SOY NINGUNA FEMENINA – golpea la mesa, mientras el patriarca sigue mirándonos

AHHH yo amo tu ropa afrodita – Lein se lanza y abraza la toga con estrellitas en sus ojos

Jejeje – Shura sonrío mientras comía carne

Que malos gustos tienes – contesta MM mientras soba su cabeza

QUE- ambas al unísono perdón… Lein y Afrodita al unísono

Aunque creo que a esta mocosa se vería mejor con eso que tu –concluye MM señalando a Lein

Ya basta – susurro el patriarca

¡Qué?…nadie...nadie es mas hermoso que yo – Afrodita prensa por la chaqueta a MM

Va… que egocéntrico – Camus murmura y Shura le sonríe

Nuca dije que fuera hermosa – contesto MM y Lein se levanto

Además yo no tengo malos gustos…si los tuviera seguramente me gustarías MM – Lein sujeta por el brazo a MM, todos los caballeros miran inmóviles

Calma – susurro el patriarca...mientras no dejaba de ver a Karin la chica del servicio

Y como tiene buenos gustos… le encanta mi amigo Saga – concluye Milo mientras le da un codazo a Saga que estaba a su lado, Saga escupe el agua.

Todos quedan helados con la respuesta

Athena me libre de ti – contesta MM y empuja a Lein, después un certero puñetazo a la cara de Afrodita que cae al suelo

Y a mi – contesta Saga , Lein voltea furiosa

**Ja… prefiero volverme monja antes de tener algo con alguno de ustedes **– dice Lein y se sienta dignamente en su lugar

Eres un…- Afrodita se lazan contra MM y tira la silla, ambos pelean en el suelo…jajaja mientras todos ríen…incluyéndome

Si no fueran hombres… juraría que están enamorados – comenta Kanon y todos ríen

Maldita bestia…sucio

Quitate loca –

Animal

LOCA

Ejem…- Shion aclaro su garganta, todos nos quedamos callados

El patriarca dirá algo importante – murmuré a mi hermano

Karin ¿Qué hay de postre? – todos caímos de la silla --

Pastel de fresa señor – sonríe y se inclina…dejando ver las virtudes de toda mujer, me sonroje... igual que el patriarca y algunos caballeros, la chica se retira

Casi viene a atender en ropa interior – comenta a Afro mientras amarra a MM a su silla

Cállate…es su uniforme – juro que Aldebarán estaba babeando

A mi me parece un lindo traje de baño – Lein mira a el patriarca que no quita su vista de la cocina

Que no te quedaría bien – contesta Saga sonriendo levemente de lado

**Ahh... pero a ti se te vería genial – contesta Lein, ambos sacan chispas mientras Saga se va molestando**

¿crees que yo me pondría algo así? – pone ambas manos en la mesa

no, no tienes el valor – ella voltea hacia otro lado

ni tu lo tienes – contesta Saga

¿me retas?

Si

Hey…calma chicos…no es para tanto – Shura que estaba al lado de Lein pone su mano frente al rostro de ella

Yo te ayudo – MM se levanta (con todo y silla) y le arranca la blusa a Lein

AHHHHH – la chica cae de la silla

Lein – todos

Hajajajaja – MM ríe a carcajadas, la joven sale corriendo a la cocina

**Eres un – Kanon no puede evitarlo y golpea a MM en la cara**, cae junto a Afrodita que esta noqueado, aunque…nunca note cuando lo noqueo… creo que estaba entretenido mirando la cocina..y a karin

MM – el patriarca se levanta golpeando la mesa

Ah…señor ? - MM se arrastra hacia atrás

Te mereces un

Su postre – sale Karin con sus largas piernas y esa pequeña faldita corta negra, sus ojos azules celeste y su hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio (Aldebarán sigue babeando y el maestro Shion…lo imita) junto a ella…sale

¡LEIN! – Kanon, MM y Saga dicen al unísono

**¡guau! – comenta Shaka**, la chica estaba con el mismo uniforme que Karin (aunque traía su mascara reglamentaria) sus piernas largas algo bronceaditas, sus pies finos (venia descalza) y **su lindo cuerpo que lucia tan bien el uniforme como Karin**, su hermoso cabello negro azulado suelto

**te dije que tenia el valor – dijo segura**, pasó al lado de Kanon con un plato de pastel. Karin por su parte comenzó a servirnos…Afro y MM seguían en el suelo

Saga …el cobarde aquí eres tu –rió la chica llegando a su lado

Triste pero cierto – Kanon ríe y toma asiento sin dejar de verla

Va…aunque la mona se vista de seda – Saga voltea a ver a Karin desinteresado de Lein

Mona se queda – completa MM y toma asiento

Eso no quita que seas un cobarde – contesta Lein , Saga se levanto molesto frente a ella

¿Qué dijis……- recibe un pastelazo en media cara

**tonto – Lein toma rápidamente un vaso de la mesa y lo lanza a MM golpeándolo y además mojándolo - ¡JA! – se mete a la cocina corriendo**

jajajaja ¿sabe bien el pastel? – Milo ríe a carcajadas, los demás nos aguantamos

no se pruébalo – dicho esto Saga empujo el rostro de Milo embarrándolo en el pastel que estaba en la mesa y dándose un buen golpe en ella

jajajaja – todos

¿no piensa hacer algo al respecto patriarca? – Saga se quita algo de merengue de la cara - ¿patriarca? (vemos a Shion platicando placidamente con Karin)

PATRIARCA – grita exasperado y Shion voltea

¿Por qué te embarraste pastel Saga? – voltea y sonríe al verlo

ahhh --

jajaja

Los sábados eran días de limpieza debido a que nadie trabajaba, teníamos que limpiar todo el camino por las doce casas, después tendríamos que darnos una vuelta para ver a los estudiantes, luego a entrenar.

Este sábado mi hermano y yo comenzamos por limpiar mi casa y arreglar el techo, fue entonces que escuchamos una linda canción que alguien desde estaba silbando con alegría, los dos nos asomamos notando que Shura venia llegando

¡Hola! – dijo alegremente - ¿les ayudo?

A mi no me engañas…es un vil truco para que te ayudemos después a levantar tu muladar – contesto bromeando mi hermano

Pero si mi muladar es mas limpio que el tuyo

Dejen de hablar y trabajen – conteste sonriendo

A callar mocoso…no sabes con quien tratas – contesto Shura y de un salto subió al techo

¿Mocoso? – pregunte indignado

si…ven acá – dicho esto me sujeta por el cuello y comenzó a rasparme con sus nudillos la cabeza

hey...deja en paz al mocoso…digo a mi hermano – por reacción el saque la legua y se armo una batalla campal que acabo con las tejas de mi techo

Una de aquellas tejas salio volando y golpeo a una linda chica que iba pasando

hey….- **dijo molesta y los tres nos asomamos apenados**

hola…perdón – dije amablemente

no hay cuidado…- dijo y su mascara reflejo la luz del sol que nos encandilo

ah…lo siento – y corrió a la sombra, los tres nos volteamos a ver y bajamos de un salto

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Aioros cortante

**no seas descortés con la señorita – Shura lo golpeo en la cabeza **

pues…les traje esto – dijo sonriendo y saco de su canasta tres panques recién horneados

¿tú los hiciste? – pregunto Shura tomando uno

si, hoy por la mañana

¿les pusiste veneno?

Si no lo quieres me lo quedo…o se lo regalo a este lindo niño – dijo acariciando mi cabello

No soy un niño….casi soy el caballero dorado de leo, por eso estamos limpiando esta casa – dije molesto

Calma peque – contesto – **apuesto a que eres mas fuerte que yo** – dijo con una voz muy seria y me entrego dos panques

Vaya…y yo que creí que todas las amazonas eran unas fieras

¿todas? – volteo hacia nosotros y luego volteo a ver el techo de la casa

¿acaso no sabes que hay más amazonas como tu¡que egocéntrica! – dijo Aioros

hey **¿Qué te traes contra mi?**...- contesto divertida, imagino que sonreía – recuerda que vivía en unas montañas en china, en el rincón mas escondido del mundo… apenas si se que excite la televisión – contesto amablemente

jeje… pues me parece genial que camines por ahí regalando panques por que ya tengo hambre – Shura se atragantaba con el pan

acabamos de desayunar -- - conteste

¡y que?... siempre se puede comer mas jajaja – Shura subió al techo de un salto y continuo trabajando

cuídense chicos – dijo la joven mientras seguía caminando rumbo a la siguiente casa

linda ¿no? – Shura volteo a vernos seriamente

algo – contesto Aioros

pues a mi me parece simpática – **dije en su defensa**

**A los ojos de MM…**

Era temprano, yo por lógica estaba limpiando mi colección, sonriendo como idiota al ver todas esas caras adoloridas, asustadas, todo aquello me hacia entrar en un éxtasis total.

Me detuve por unos segundos a ver un rostro familiar que parecía gritar haciendo una mueca espantosa, era una joven, una dulce joven

¿hola? - alguien irrumpió en mi casa

¿Quién eres? – dije molesto sin ver nada a lo lejos pues mi casa no dejaba entrar ni un rayo de luz, todo siempre estaba en la penumbra, todo oscuro como el inframundo

soy…Lein – contesto algo asustada

mira cariño… - sonreí lamiéndome los labios señalando de donde venia la voz, el rostro giro un poco hacia donde yo señalaba

¿_Qué pensáis hacer? _

Lo mismo que te hicieron a ti – conteste sonriente mientras el rostro cambiaba a una sonrisa placentera

_no deberíais ser tan malo_ – su voz sarcástica y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos

¿te interrumpo? – pregunto la joven que llegaba al lugar donde estaba, se paro en seco mirando a su alrededor... mataría por saber que cara puso – hay poca luz

claro… ¿que quieres? – seguí viendo el rostro sin tomarle mucha atención a la joven

¿Por qué?... ¿por que se ven así? – dijo estando a punto de tocar uno de los rostros

¡NO LO TOQUES! – sujete con fuerza su brazo

¡vaya!...eres bastante rápido – se soltó rápidamente y volteando ocasionalmente llamo su especial atención un rostro, un pequeño niño de escasos 5 años

son de mi colección –dije orgulloso

¿coleccionas rostros?

Son gente muerta- dije sin ningún escrúpulo, aunque me omití la parte en que decía que yo los mate

…**todos…tienen miedo, están sufriendo – dijo alejándose unos pasos del niño y llevándose la mano a la boca**

eso, no importa… la mayoría lo merecen - mentí, el único que merecía estar ahí era yo, ahora lo comprendo

pero…ese niño¿lo merecía? – sujeto con fuerza la canasta que traía

y si te dijera… - camine despacio hacia ella, estaba de espaldas. Mi intención era aterrorizarla

Es solo un niño – su tono se escuchaba lleno de tristeza

Ese niño…le gustaba jugar con fuego – dije hasta llegar tras de ella y hablarle al oído – incendio un pueblo y mato a mucha gente, creyó que era divertido – la joven se estremeció y miro mis ojos directamente

bueno… si algunos coleccionan botellas y sellos¡Por qué no coleccionar rostros de gente muerta! – remarco alejándose de mi

¿te dan miedo?

No…**solo lastima** – no le creí, en su voz corría el terror, a veces puedo olerlo

¿te dan miedo? –insistí

…. Te traje un panque – dijo sacando uno de su canasta, evitando ver los rostros

tengo mis favoritos – insistí en el tema y sujete el panque

ya me tengo que ir

por ejemplo ¡ESTE! – la tome por la mano y la jale empujándola frente al rostro de un hombre demacrado que gritaba con terror y con los ojos bien abiertos

ah – no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño quejido

te asusta…-concluí, la tome por la mano y la lleve a otro rostro – este es el mejor – dije y le mostré un rostro con la boca bien abierta, mostrando los dientes…sus ojos estaban llenos de oscuridad y miedo, sus cejas arqueadas y la frente fruncida

…esta…- lo observo de cerca, pareciera que le estaba hablando por que quedo inmóvil por unos instantes, apretando con fuerza la canasta -…¡LO HIBAN A MATAR! – dejo caer la canasta, los panques se esparcieron por el suelo

¡niña! – entre abrí la boca¿como pudo saber que lo estaban matando¿Cómo pudo saber que aquella cara era de miedo¡miedo por mis garras que estaban a punto de atravesarlo!

eres….un SADICO – **Salio corriendo** aturdida de la casa, intente detenerla pero una voz me detuvo, y un trueno retumbó en el cielo

_la habéis asustado_ – era la voz de una joven, el mismo rostro con el que hablaba siempre

jajaja…me las debía – conteste volteando a verla

_la joven sabe cosas que vos no podríais percibir nunca_ – afirmo

¿y eso a quien le interesa?

_A mi…no deberíais de hacer eso…estáis repitiendo un patrón_

Te dije que algún día alguien sufriría lo que tú sufriste ¿no?

_¿no habláis enserio?_

Claro que lo hago…ella es la indicada ¿acaso no viste como temblaba? – me acerque mas al rostro, hasta quedar de frente

_Estáis loco_ – contesto sonriendo

Igual que tu – sonreí y me acerque mas

_Si vos me la ofrecéis… podré descansar en paz_

Si – sonreí y le di un largo y tendido beso a aquel hermoso rostro en la pared…

Se escucho un relámpago y un haz de luz ilumino momentáneamente todo, seguido de esto comenzó a llover

**En los ojos de Kanon…**

Iba caminado cerca de los rumbos para ir a Rodorio, llevaba un abrigo impermeable y debajo mi ropa de entrenamiento, mire ocasionalmente hacia la derecha por la desviación que lleva a un hermoso campo de rosas y noté que en la vieja cabaña estaba saliendo humo por la chimenea¿Quién seria¡Hace años que nadie entra ahí! Y decidí ir a investigar.

Corrí a la velocidad de la luz llegando en poco tiempo y toque, pero nadie contesto, tome un respiro y entre, mire la chimenea prendida y alguien de espaldas con una gabardina negra toda mojada. Mire la vieja mesa y las cinco sillas en la misma posición en que las dejamos hace ya 7 años, observe las dos literas cayéndose de viejas y una cuna de hierro oxidado.

hola – susurre

….- no hubo reacción alguna, el cuerpo temblaba y miraba el fuego que hacia aquellos ruidos al tronar la madera, el silencio era tal que podía escuchar las gotas que se filtraban por algunas partes del techo, podía escuchar la lluvia a fuera

¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? – camine lentamente hacia la figura y un trueno ilumino de azul la cabaña por unos instantes

…. – estiro la mano derecha a un lado, tomando un objeto que no había notado

¿piensa contestarme¡o prefiere que saque sus palabras a la fuerza!

…. – se escucho un leve suspiro y luego llevo ambas manos a su rostro, después volteo hacia mi y pude notar que era Lein – hola

¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? – dije sonriendo y corrí a sentarme a su lado

lo…siento, no quise molestarte… no sabia que no se pudiera entrar aquí – dijo mirando la mano que traía vendada

no es eso – dije sonriendo y sujete su mano - ¿que pasó?

Yo…estuve en casa de Cáncer – dijo temblando

**¿te hizo algo? – la mire preocupado**

no…solo….esos rostros, yo…- temblaba cuando me dijo aquellas cosas con poco sentido en realidad

ven acá – la jale hacia mi**, abrazándola con fuerza**, ella temblaba

…soy…muy tonta, no debí asustarme por eso – **dijo abrazándome con fuerza**

hey, hasta a mi me impactan esos rostros; pero no hagas caso – sonreí acariciando su cabello tiernamente – **no eres una tonta, eres una niña muy linda**

Kanon – susurro y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho

¿recuerdas, solíamos dormir aquí de niños con el maestro Shion cuando recién llegaste, siempre nos contaba cuentos antes de dormir y en noches de tormentas nos cantaba – dije añorando los viejos tiempos

hasta que llego Mu y tuvimos que cantarle todos para que durmiera bien – contesto

vaya...aun recuerdas cuando éramos niños, eso esta bien…entonces, **podrás recordar que siempre puedes contar conmigo** – dije sonriendo, ciertamente siempre era amable con Lein, era como mi hermana menor, siempre **estuve al cuidado de ella**

gracias… el sentimiento es mutuo, Kanon- dudo un poco - ¿Por qué estas triste?

¡He! – deje de sujetarla y ella me miro mientras yo la evadía

¿Por qué¿paso algo? – sujeto mi mano, su tono se escuchaba preocupado

no…yo… – no pude evitar centrar la mirada en su mascara plateada, mirar lo que parecían ser sus ojos con un tétrico rojo y lleve la mano derecha a mi mentón

pude notarlo en tu mirada – sujeto con su mano derecha mi rostro acariciándolo

solo, estoy preocupado por ti

mentiroso - bajo la mano y miro el fuego

**¿no te puedo ocultar nada?**

**Te conozco** desde niño…- dijo sin voltear a mirarme – **te conozco tanto** que cuando estas nervioso sueles llevarte la mano al mentón y acariciarlo… tus pupilas se dilatan cuando mientes y clavas la mirada

No había notado que hacia eso – sonreí divertido dejando de sujetarme y voltee hacia al fuego

Pero … no me has dicho la verdad – la note mas tranquila que cuando la encontré y decidí no contestar a eso

No es nada, solo cosas insignificantes

Si así fuera, no tendrías esa cara de tristeza – contesto y cruzo las piernas acomodándose

¿No aceptas un no por respuesta?

Nunca, lo sabes – volteo a mirarme y sujeto mi mano

Solo discutí con Saga, no fue nada – dije al fin

Ah… solo, cuídate…deberían de calmar su temperamento

Así como tu **deberías dejar de preocuparte por todo**

Lógica aplastante – contesto y ambos reímos

Las cosas con Saga no van bien, todo se hace mas tenso desde que gano la armadura esa

Es una lastima…**un metal no debería separar a dos gemelos** – contesto y sujeto con mas fuerza mi mano

Lo se, eso solo que… a veces… no me siento bien – estaba desanimado, mirando una gotera

Hey… no tienes por que sentirte relegado

¿Ha!- ¿Cómo pudo saber como me sentía, aun no lo se, pero siempre sentía lo que nosotros sentíamos, **siempre sabía que decir**

yo siempre estuve pensando en ti, en Mu y…

en Saga – interrumpí

si, **no importa que nadie te de tu lugar mientras sepas que tu eres mejor que ellos sin llegar a ser egocentrista** – contesto amablemente – además…yo te quiero –

ejem…- aclare mi garganta y clave mi mirada en ella, mi orgullo no me permito contestar a ello pero sabia que el sentimiento de nuevo era mutuo

tomare eso como un "yo igual" – emitió una pequeña risa

pero…dime ¿Cómo te ah ido? – dije sonriendo, estaba ansioso por saber todo lo que me perdí en 7 años de nuestras vidas.

Cuando yo iba a visitar al maestro a los cinco picos, nunca pude verla, parecía que el viejo Dohko la escondía o la mandaba a un lugar adrede.

Debo aceptar que **cuando se fue me dejo un gran vació**, con ella era con quien siempre hacia travesuras, con ella me burlaba de Saga, con ella jugábamos fútbol e imaginábamos nuestras propias guerras santas salvando a Athena y Shion con nuestros grandes poderes.

**Con el tiempo las relaciones se deterioran pero si se es lo suficientemente maduro como para abrir tu corazón nuevamente a aquellos que se fueron, las cosas pueden volver a reanudarse y escribir un nuevo capitulo en la historia**, eso tenía que hacer, eso quería hacer.

**A los ojos de Saga…**

Caminaba por ahí bajo la lluvia, estaba preocupado por Kanon tenia tiempo de haber salido y no regresaba, no me hubiera gustado que se enfermera, así que salí a buscarlo y me encontraba ahora vagando sin rumbo por el camino que lleva al cabo, siempre que necesitaba estar solo y pensar iba al cabo, imagine que estaría ahí así que corrí a velocidad de la luz.

Al llegar a pude notar a alguien con un abrigo impermeable parado en la punta del cabo

¡Kanon al fin te encuentro¿Dónde demonios estabas? – camine molesto pero al llegar note que no era Kanon – perdón

no hay cuidado – contesto una voz muy femenina y bajo su gorro mostrando un hermoso cabello verde agua hasta los hombros

hola – conteste notando quien era, la joven volteo a mirarme

hola Saga, hace tiempo no vas a visitarme – contesto y me abrazo

pues, lo lamento Yuzuriha– sonreí y la abrace por la cintura.

Yuzuriha era una joven delgada de cabello hasta los hombros, una cintura fina y unas manos débiles pero con largas uñas pintadas de negro, su mascara amazona estaba pintada de negro por la izquierda y blanco por la derecha, los ojos eran negros delineados por un blanco igual que los labios (Kanon siempre dijo que parecía un bufón) era algo bajita pues me llegaba hasta el pecho y siempre me miraba hacia arriba.

¿Qué haces por aquí con esta lluvia? – pregunte soltándola

pues… vine a verte

¡no debiste! No con esta lluvia linda

Saga …gracias

¡he!

Por preocuparte de ese modo por mi – la chica volvió a abrazarme pero al notar mi brazo vendado se preocupo mucho - ¿Qué paso?

Una pelea con Kanon, no es nada – dije tranquilamente la verdad es que confiaba mucho en la chica

Ese tipo es un desconsiderado- me sonrió y deposito un beso en mi mano

Jeje…no has visto a un tipo idéntico a mi solo que con mal humor y que habla hasta por los codos

¿Kanon¡Pues vi que se fue hacia allá! – señalo la desviación del camino hacia la cabaña donde solíamos vivir de niños

¡vamos!- dijo alegre y me sujeto de la mano, comenzamos a correr

¿segura! Kanon no suele ir allá – dije, estaba recordando cuanto odio mi hermano esa cabaña cuando Lein partió hace siete años

_Estaba lloviendo a cantaros como hoy, pero hace siete años un día de mayo…a dos días de nuestro cumpleaños para ser exactos_

_LEIN – Kanon corrió lo más rápido que pudo llegando a aquella cabaña_

_¡Ha! - la niña volteo rápidamente, su hermoso cabello se tambaleo con el viento_

_Lein – susurro Kanon llegando frente a ella, yo llegue corriendo con Mu en brazos_

_nein – balbuceó Mu estirando sus bracitos a la niña _

_enano – estiro su mano acariciando el corto cabello morado del pequeño_

_no te vayas – rogó Kanon apunto de llorar_

_Kanon … esa no es decisión mía … papá dice que es lo mejor – dijo y acaricio el rostro de mi gemelo, sus lagrimas se derramaron_

_Pero… no quiero que me dejes solo – Kanon la atrajo hacia si y ambos lloraron_

_Kanon… yo… estoy aquí – dije intentando consolarlo_

_No por mucho – contesto Kanon mirándome entre lagrimas_

_Hermano – me acerqué con Mu y todos nos abrazamos llorando_

_Ya es hora – advirtió en voz baja el patriarca, por aquellos tiempos su cabello era mas verde que ahora._

_¿Por qué¿Por qué tiene que irse? – le gritó Kanon molesto_

_es una interferencia para su entrenamiento de caballeros dorados – contesto una joven alta de cabello verde brillante y una mascara plateada_

_¡eso que importa! – Kanon se aferró a Lein_

_papá no quiero irme… no dejes que me lleve – **lloraba la niña sin parar**, Shion bajo la mirada_

_se acabo mocosos – la joven tomo por el brazo a Lein separando a Kanon de ella y la cargo a la fuerza_

_es por su bien – dijo Shion y Kanon se lanzo contra el, golpeando con sus pequeñas manos a Shion_

_déjela, déjela_

_madura Kanon… tienes que madurar – dijo Shion calmadamente y se hincó sujetando de hombros a Kanon_

_Saga…Kanon… Mu – Lein se alejaba, yo me quede inmóvil viendo la escena, mis lagrimas desaparecieron aunque Mu y Kanon seguían llorando_

_Lein – Kanon estuvo a punto de correr pero el patriarca lo detuvo, aquella amazona de plata tomo velocidad luz y se llevo en sus brazos a la niña que lloraba_

_MADURA KANON, DEJA YA DE LLORAR!... ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Saga?… - Kanon volteo a mirarme, dejo de llorar…me dejo de hablar por un mes entero…y nuestra hermana se había ido muy lejos como para hacer que ambos dejáramos de estar enojados…_

SAGA – la joven amazona me zangoloteo

¿He?- voltee a todos lados saliendo de mis recuerdos

llegamos – señalo la cabaña, ambos corrimos y me detuve ante la puerta, tome un respiro

vamos… ¿Qué esperas? – la chica se me adelanto y abrió la puerta encontrando a Kanon y una chica de espaldas

¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?..y por que molestas a este – Yuzuriha corrió y prenso del cabello a Lein arrastrándola hacia la puerta

bruja ¿Qué te pasa? SUELTA – la sacó de la cabaña pasando junto a mí, me quede impresionado…

nadie debe salir del santuario amazona…¿Cómo te atreviste? Ahora tendrás tu castigo – elevo su cosmos, debes saber que Yuzuriha tenia un carácter muy explosivo

estas loca… ¿de que santuario hablas? – **Lein se levanto furiosa** elevando su cosmos también, Yuzuriha noto la diferencia de su mascara, bajo la guardia y su cosmos

perdón… te confundí con una interna, es extraño que una mujer pise el santuario sin permiso mío o de Marín – comento y Lein bajo la guardia

ten mas cuidado…no se va por ahí jalando el cabello de cualquier chica – dijo molesta y bajo su cosmos

¿Qué te pasa¿estas loca o que bufón? – Kanon salio empujándome

el perdedor – comento la chica

cálmate Kanon – comente

¿perdedor?.. eres una r…

no lo eres – interrumpió Lein – no eres un perdedor

por cierto ¿tu que haces aquí con el? – dije cortante y señale a Kanon

eso no te importa – contesto ella y Kanon se coloco tras de ella

esa no es manera de hablarle aun santo dorado – Yuzuriha corrió y me tomo por el brazo

si lo sabes… ¿Por qué hablas así de Kanon? – Lein dio un paso hacia delante

ese no es un santo… solo es una copia barata de Saga – se burlaba, Kanon comenzaba a enfurecerse

no debes hablar así de mi hermano – dije tranquilamente viéndola y acaricie su cabello

ja… ni quien quiera ser una copia de semejante caballero – comento Lein

he… ¿Qué tienes en mi contra? – dije molestó soltado a Yuzuriha corrí hacia Lein

eres un mentiroso – me contesto Lein y luego volteo a mirar a Kanon dándome la espalda

¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabes y además ¿Qué demonios haces fuera del santuario? Shion te esta buscando – la tire por el brazo, ambos quedamos de frente

jamás cumples tus promesas… - susurro ella y se soltó, sujetó el brazo de Kanon y ambos caminaron dejándome parado, pensando ¿a que se refería con eso?

¿Quién es ella? – se acerco molesta Yuzuriha y tomo mi brazo de nuevo

es Lein… ni nuevo dolor de cabeza – comente mientras los veía alejarse bajo la lluvia

**A los ojos de Shion…**

Estaba dando vueltas por la sala de un lado a otro mientras Karin y Amelia, dos chicas que trabajaban a mis órdenes, a ambas las recogí cuando tenían escasos 4 años. Ambas me miraban pasar preocupadas

señor tranquilo…es malo para su salud

estoy bien – conteste amablemente

esa chiquilla es muy desastrosa – menciono Amelia, una joven alta de cabellos café corto, muy corto, algo llenita y enanita, sus ojos eran color miel y su voz delgada

pero es muy buena – contesto karin que recientemente le hablaba a Lein

ah… ¿estará bien, no debe de mojarse mucho, se puede enfermar – dije poniéndome más nervioso

seguramente esta con alguno de los caballeros – dijo Amelia para calmarme

si, tranquilo, ya mando a Shaka y Milo a buscarla, estoy seguro que la traerán – dijo karin mientras me servia té para los nervios

señor – irrumpió Milo en mis aposentos

¿la encontraron?- dije preocupado

no, señor…aun no – dijo Milo agachando la mirada

¿se puede?- entro Kanon todo mojado junto con Lein

¿Dónde estabas? – corrí a su encuentro y acaricie el frió metal de su mascara **en un gesto meramente paternal**

perdón…me encontré a Kanon y

Kanon… ¿Dónde te la llevaste?

¿Que? … yo no hice nada me la encontré

Y te voy creer… si bajaron al pueblo, tienen prohibido bajar al…

Calma mi señor – me tapo con un dedo la boca, aunque mas bien toco la mascara por puro reflejo - no salimos a ningún lado, estábamos en la cabaña, recordando viejos tiempos

Todo yo – susurro Kanon haciendo una mueca

Calma viejo – Milo le dio una palmada en el hombro- estas empapado

Traeré unas toallas – Karin corrió hacia un buró

A ver si tienes más cuidado mocosa, el maestro estaba muy preocupado por ti – Amelia salio molesta del cuarto

Perdona hijo – dije como un susurro y Kanon me miro

La traje sana y salva… me voy

He toma - karin le dio la toalla sonriéndole de forma linda

Gracias… buenas noches – Kanon salio colocándose la toalla

Señor… con permiso – Milo salio tras de el.

¿Qué te dijo? – me senté en el sillón suspirando

solo recordábamos viejos tiempos – le señale a karin que se retirara a dormir, ella me sonrió y se fue…karin era muy linda, si yo hubiese sido joven en ese momento…

no se preocupe, yo fui la que salio corriendo a la cabaña…- mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla, yo la miraba, ya era toda un señorita

no estoy preocupado – conteste y me quite mi mascara

sabe que eso no es verdad… - dijo y se inclino hacía mi

ven – le señale el sillón

pero estoy toda mojada

los sillones se secan

Mm..bueno – la joven se sentó junto a mi y yo la atraje hacia mi pecho

cuéntame… ¿Qué recordaron?

Pues…

**A los ojos de Milo**

Kanon – corrí tras de Kanon bajo la lluvia

Déjame – contesto

Kanon…- lo alcance y lo sujete por el brazo

¿Qué demonios quieres?

Calma hombre…solo quiero hablar – conteste sonriendo

¿De que? – seguimos bajando

¿A donde te llevo esa chica? Tu no podrías haberla seducido, ella seguramente te sedujo y te llevo a un rincón oscuro

¿de que hablas Milo?

Pude ver la lujuria en sus ojos

No juegues – sonrió levemente – además trae una mascara… ¿Cómo demonios viste sus ojos?

Jajaja… he solo intento sacarte la verdad, mira viejo nos conocemos desde hace ya 6 años

Solo son 2 OK

Bueno, bueno… pasamos dos años todos juntos, cuando éramos peques, eso es suficiente para saber que a ti te pasa algo

¿Por qué todos saben cuando me pasa algo? – bajo la mirada molesto

Pues cuando te enojas te pones de cínico – conteste el volteo a mirarme

Ah… mira, ya estoy arto de que me comparen con ese idiota

Nadie te comparó con tu hermano

No, pero puedo apostarte que si hubiera sido Saga el que llevase a Lein, el patriarca lo hubiera recibido preocupado

Ah…ya salio el peine

¿Qué? – nos sentamos en las escaleras

Que ya se por que estas enojado, estas celoso, pero recuerda cría fama y échate a dormir

¿Qué? – Kanon nunca entendía mis refranes

que te creaste una fama de malo, tienes que portarte bien para borrar esa mancha, además deja de estar celoso de Saga

no estoy celoso de Saga

como veas viejo – conteste, discutir eso era imposible, jamás aceptaría lo que sentía

**A los ojos de Kanon…**

Después de hablar con Milo y de que me psicoanalizará y me aconsejara quien sabe cuantas tonterías baje a mi casa, hay que aceptar que Milo siempre fue y será mi mejor amigo, siempre tenia algo bueno que decirme aunque nunca le hacía caso y menos en aquel tiempo. Si hubiera seguido los consejos de Milo hubiéramos podido evitar las guerras de Asgard y Poseidón pero las cosas no fueron así.

Llegue a mi casa y deje la toalla mojada sobre la silla, escuche algunas risas y entre a la cocina, ahí estaban sentados en las sillas de caoba del pequeño comedor y tomándose de las manos, Yuzuriha y Saga, platicando bajo la luz de unas velas. Pase como si nada y abrí el refrigerador, Saga no me quito la vista de encima.

hay algo de pollo en el horno – dijo tranquilamente, no conteste

¿Qué estas de genio? – dijo la chica con mucha confianza

….- la ignore, saque un poco de yogurt dispuesto a irme

¿Por qué eres tan descortés con las damas? – preguntó ella

¿hay damas aquí?- voltee a todas partes buscando una

¿Por qué me aborreces tanto?

Tu lo sabes…ra..

Kanon – Saga interrumpió levantándose de la silla

No te preocupes Saga, ya me voy para que ¡este!… no te cause fastidios – la joven tomo su gabardina y salio de la casa

No se puede estar tranquilo aquí – Saga se encerró indignado en el cuarto

…maldita cachorrita – susurre y note que seguía parada en la puerta, camine hacia ella

¿Quién era la mocosa esa? – pregunto mirándome

vete de mi casa

¿tu casa?...esta es casa de MI Saga – contesto apretando los puños

por que no dejas de una vez a mi hermano, víbora rastrera

calma cuñadito… sabes que Saga es mío, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi o tendré que deshacerme de ti

ja…¿tu? Pero si eres una mosca insignificante, tu mediocre cosmos no me alcanza ni para un rato – la sujete por el brazo con fuerza

mira idiota – saco de su manga una daga, no me lo esperaba y me apunto justo al cuello

pues dile a esa…cualquiera que no se acerque mucho acuérdate que eres de mi amiga Caliope

esa tipa esta tan loca como tu – le dije, acerco mas la filosa navaja y se soltó – avísale a esa mocosa que ya tienen dueño

no somos tus animales

en realidad no se que te ve mi amiga…- guardo la navaja – cuídate Kanon al mínimo error y terminaras en la jaula del cabo – me envió un beso y luego se fue corriendo, otra chica que predice el futuro

…¡bruja, el retrasado de mi hermano no la conoce – sonreí y entre a la casa, escuche que algo caía y corrí a ver que pasaba

Llegue al baño y pude ver a Saga de rodillas, el espejo había caído al suelo rompiéndose grotescamente, la herida que Saga tenia en el costado estaba abierta y sangraba levemente

¿que paso inútil? – corrí preocupado a su lado

no…es...nada – apoyo su mano en mi hombro, estaba temblando

ven aquí – sujete su mano derecha que pase por mi cuello y con mi mano izquierda lo sujete por la cintura, estaba pesado, tembloroso, hubiera jurado que estaba asustado

lamento haber roto el espejo – susurro mantenía los ojos cerrados, lo llevé hasta el cuarto recostándolo en la cama

te dije que no te miraras al espejo, podrías romperlo de lo feo que estas, pero nunca me haces caso y ahora ya no tenemos espejo – me dirigí de nuevo al baño, me incline y saque algunas gasas del buró del lavabo, mire a todas partes y recordé que el botiquín medico lo guardábamos en el cajón de arriba, que por cierto ya no tenia espejo, me pare y lo tome

no juegues… somos idénticos – susurro mientras hacia muecas de dolor

¿Qué paso? – insistí , le quite la camisa y comencé a lavarla herida

no…me sentía bien – coloco una mueca de dolor al sentir en alcohol en su herida

pues después de ver a esa bruja…- le dije mientras vendaba su herida, el dejo escapar un gemido - … calma, ya termine

Kanon…- susurro casi sin aliento

Escucha hermano – estaba parado frente a el que estaba recostado en la cama, no podía ver bien su rostro debido a la sombra que proyectaba la cama de arriba (cabe mencionar que dormíamos en literas) – yo, quería decir que…- estiro su mano que sujete con fuerza

Ah…lo se…Kanon , regresaron – susurro y yo me hinqué junto a la cama

¿regresaron? – comente

las pesadillas – dijo soltando mi mano

Saga, hace años que no…

y los dolores de cabeza – susurro y volteo a ver la pared, evadiendo mi mirada preocupada

¿te duele ahora? – pregunte haciendo que volteara a mirarme, era difícil que el reconociera ese tipo de cosas, debía estar muy desesperado, se recorrió dejando espacio en la cama

no me dejes solo – dijo casi imperceptiblemente, yo me recosté en la cama

estoy aquí – sujete su mano y le sonreí

Saga y yo nos aborrecíamos en ciertos momentos, peleábamos, nos gritábamos, llegábamos a mandarnos al olvido muchas veces; pero siempre que alguno de los dos salía demasiado herido nos uníamos de nuevo, nos cuidábamos mutuamente.

Cuando Saga era un niño, cuando partió Lein para ser exactos, comenzó a tener pesadillas por las noches, soñaba que el mismo la eliminaba, soñaba que sus manos rodeaban su cuello cortándole la respiración y despertaba gritando por las noches, aturdido, solo cuando yo me recostaba junto a él los sueños se detenían; pero nunca pude hacer nada para detener sus migrañas, eran tan fuertes que a veces perdía el conocimiento.

Shion lo mando al medico y de paso a uno de esos loqueros que siempre se inventan enfermedades para cobrarte. El primero dijo que seguramente esos dolores eran por el sol en el santuario y los continuos y extenuantes entrenamientos, le dio un miserable jarabe, unas pastillas y con eso soluciono el problema. El segundo dijo que las pesadillas eran por que no lloro lo suficiente cuando nuestros padres murieron… ni tampoco lo hizo cuando Lein se fue, aquellos sentimientos que guardaba le provocaban pesadillas, soñaba eso por que según el tipo ese, la muerte de nuestros padres a manos de un asesino frió y la partida de Lein provocaban un sentimiento que el asociaba… el abandono… y por eso soñaba que Lein moría de esa forma.

Ambos estaban equivocados, todos estábamos equivocados…

* * *

**_Bueno, aqui les dejo otros personajes que se incluyen en esta historia:_ ** **

* * *

**

**Yuzuriha Raderck**

**Raza:** humano  
**Procedencia:** Rusia  
**Signo:** Acuario  
**Altura:** 1.77  
**Rol:** estudiante de amazona

**Particularidad:---**

**Lug entren:** Atenas  
**Maestro: **Surizarai  
**Técnicas: **

Golpe destructor, garras infernales, fuego creciente, sol ascendente, toque destructor

Sus técnicas son mas de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo tiene unas terribles uñas capaces de atravesarlo todo, sus ataques están enfocados a los lobos y al fuego que elementos favoritos

**Físicamente:** la chica es alta de cabello verde agua hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, de tez blanca

**Personalidad: **es una mujer de carácter muy fuerte que odia a todo menos a Saga a quien cree amar intensamente, es muy agresiva y burlona

Poderes: sus técnicas son mas de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo tiene unas terribles uñas capaces de atravesarlo todo, sus ataques están enfocados a los lobos y al fuego que elementos favoritos

**Historia:**

Yuzuriha era una dulce niña procedente de Rusia que vivía feliz con sus padres hasta que fueron asesinados ante sus propios ojos y fue rescatada antes de morir en un incendio por Saga aprendiz de caballero dorado (en aquel tiempo).

* * *

**Amelia **

**Raza:** humano  
**Procedencia:** Rusia,Ciberia  
**Signo:** Piscis  
**Altura:** 1.60  
**Rol:** mucama personal del gran patriarca

**Particularidad:---**

**Físico**: Una joven alta de cabellos café corto, muy corto, algo llenita y enanita, sus ojos eran color miel y su voz delgada

**Carácter:** graciosa y de carácter fuerte, suele llevarse bien con todos y es muy servicial e intuitiva.

**Historia:** Después de una avalancha enorme que acabo con un pequeño pueblo en Rusia del que solo sobrevivieron Camus, su hermana y ella; termino cerca del santuario cuando Camus y su hermana decidieron que ambos vivieran haya, así que se fue a viajar junto a Camus y ser adoptada por Shion como mucama.

**

* * *

**

**Karin**

**Raza:** humano  
**Procedencia:** Berlin, Alemania  
**Signo:** Piscis  
**Altura:** 1.73  
**Rol:** mucama personal del gran patriarca

**Particularidad:---**

**Físico:** Piernas largas, sus ojos azules celeste y su hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio.

**Carácter:** dulce, servicial, sonriente y muy serena.

**Historia:** Shion la adopta a escasos cuatro años cuando la salva de ser asesinada por la secta satánica de Ares, en cuanto a sus padres, ellos murieron devorados, siendo su madre la antepenúltima de las victimas.


	5. Mi dolor de cabeza

**Capitulo 4: "Mi dolor de cabeza"**

_¡¡estas loco!… ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?- la joven mujer dio unos pasos hacia atrás _

_No necesito nada de ti, SOLO ENTREGAME A LOS NIÑOS – aquel hombre era extremadamente alto y traía una extraña armadura negra con una capa negra..sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello gris_

_No voy a entregarte nada ¿me oyes?..._

_¿Qué no vez que tus hijos tienen un gran futuro a mi lado?_

_¿Cuál es el futuro que les espera? Ustedes son paganos_

_el que no creamos en una diosa que todo lo resuelve con paz y amor no nos hace paganos – dijo impaciente y sujeto por el brazo a la joven mujer._

_SUELTALA – en ese instante llego un hombre alto de cabello azul marino, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul celeste_

_¿Cuñadito? ¡que sorpresa! – contesto un hombre que estaba entre las sombras_

_¿Qué demonios haces aquí Haganen? TE PROHIBI QUE TE ACERCARAS A MI CASA – grito molesto el recién llegado empujado al que sujetaba a la mujer_

_que delicado – menciono el hombre con armadura_

_¿estas bien amor?- el joven sujeto a la débil mujer, era hermosa, poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello era azul cielo, delgada…frágil_

_si querido…_

_vamos hermanita, entrégame a los niños, todo estará bien si me los das – menciono Haganen saliendo de las sombras, era un hombre robusto, poseía una barba de candado color negra y su cabello era gris, sus ojos tenían un aterrador rojo sangre_

_ALEJATE DE MIS NIÑOS – grito la joven mujer, su hermano sonrió cínicamente_

_Josh…ya sabes que hacer – dijo Haganen al hombre de armadura y este elevo su cosmos emanando una energía morada aterradora_

_¡¡Josh! …somos hermanos – dijo la joven asustada colocándose delante de su marido, este coloco una cara de impresión, era la primera vez que veía algo así…_

_lo siento hermana…sabes que necesitamos a tus niños, y si no los das por la buena, lo harás por la mala_

_jajajaja – comenzó a reír Haganen_

_WAR EXPLOSION – evoco todo su cosmos en una mano tornándose negra y lanzo toda esa energía contra el matrimonio joven_

_AHHHHH_

**A los ojos de Saga**

AHHHHHHH –el joven a mi lado callo grotescamente de la cama

Kanon – de inmediato me asome y lo vi en el suelo algo sorprendido

…Saga – volteo a mirarme

¿Qué pasa?

Nada, solo fue un mal sueño, me contagias tus pesadillas tonto – se levanto tranquilamente y se dirigió al baño, pude escuchar como abría la llave del agua.

Me recosté nuevamente mirando la cama de arriba, pensaba en esos dolores de ayer, esos dolores de cabeza que cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes, no se lo había comentado a nadie…ni a Kanon

¿ya estas mejor? – pregunto desde el baño

si, gracias

entonces te toca hacer el desayuno – me ordeno, di un suspiro y me levante a hacer el desayuno…

Camine hasta la cocina cuando alguien irrumpió en la casa

SAGA – escuche una voz muy linda

¿Yuzuriha? – pregunte y Salí a la sala principal

te equivocas – pude observar a Lein con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa azul marino tenia los brazos cruzados hacia atrás y miraba a todas partes curiosa

¿Qué haces aquí? – conteste déspotamente

Huy que genio

No tengo tiempo – regrese a la cocina

Pesado…- susurro y camino hacia la cocina conmigo

¿Qué no tienes a alguien a quien molestar? – me acerque al refrigerador sacando un cartón de leche y algunos huevos

nadie se enoja como tu, por eso eres divertido – contesto sentándose en el comedor

nadie te invito a sentarte – dije molesto

eso es lo que menos me interesa – contesto y tomo una fruta de la mesa

hey… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí sin permiso?

¿Como te atreves a hablarle así a una chica? – contesto ella jugando con la manzana

Y ni siquiera te la vas a comer y además ¿quien dijo que eras una chica? – conteste molesto y saque una cajita de harina de la alacena

Tienes razón, a un simio como tu seria mucho pedirle un poco de amabilidad

Mocosa – deje las cosas en la mesa molesto y me acerqué con ganas de ahorcarla, pero un dolor de cabeza terrible me vino, el cuerpo se me hizo pesado y termine por dejarme caer

Saga! – me sujeto asustada - ¿Saga?¡Saga! – acaricio mi rostro mientras me retorcía

No…es…nada – sujete con mis manos mi cabeza, sentía que estallaría – suéltame – dije molesto, mi orgullo estupido por delante, y la empuje haciéndola caer de la silla, ambos estábamos ahora en el suelo

Saga – susurro y coloco su mano izquierda en mi pecho, mi corazón latía con fuerza, voltee mirarla

Aléjate – repetí, estaba apunto de comenzar a golpear mi cabeza, pensaba que tal vez así dejaría de doler, tenia ganas de golpearme contra la pared y quedar inconsciente, así talvez dejaría de doler

Respira, lento…muy lento – susurraba mientras sujetaba mi pecho, podía sentir su calida mano en mi piel desnuda he inconscientemente hice lo que me pedía pero el dolor no me dejaba

Has que se detenga – comenzaba a desesperarme, ella asintió con la cabeza y separo su mano de mi

Saga…perdona – susurro y levanto su mano izquierda…todo de volvió borroso

**A los ojos de Kanon…**

Salí del baño justo cuando Lein golpeo a Saga en la nuca y este callo inconsciente al suelo

¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE? – Camus que también iba llegando, sujetó a la dulce niña por el brazo

Calma – dije despreocupado y los separe

¿no viste lo que hizo? –

dolores desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas – dijo la chica, Camus casi se le lanza

calma hombre. Todo esta bien

un día ustedes van a matar a Saga - dijo molesto

¿ya estas listo? – pregunto la chica que volvió a tomar la manzana y a jugar con ella

¿para que? – pregunto fríamente

pues, el patriarca dijo que fuéramos de compras, los gemelos, MM, Afrodita, Shura, Milo, tu y yo – la joven señalo a Camus

ah…esta bien, iré a avisarle a los demás – dijo y salio molesto

vaya… siempre llegan en mal momento – dijo Lein y tomo asiento

¿quieres desayunar? – saque una pequeña vasija de un cajón y mezcle la leche, huevos y harina que había en la mesa

¿hotcakes? – pregunto mientras tomaba otra manzana y hacia malabares, **esa chica jamás podía estarse quieta**

sip

seria un placer pero…- señalo su rostro – esta mascara estorba

pues déjala en la mesa con toda confianza – comente sonriéndole

si lo hago tendría que matarte – dejo las manzanas en la mesa

o amarme jajaja

ya lo hago lindo – me envió un beso con su mano

jaja… además cuando éramos niños no la traías– sonreí de nuevo mientras batía

oye, buen punto, eso significa que tengo que matarte, y a Saga, al patriarca…y a Mu jajaja, tengo que trabajar mucho

eso o vas a tener que repartir tu tiempo para atendernos a todos jajaja, estarías enamorada de 4

y me vería muy cachorrita jajaja, prefiero matarlos – sonrió y me lazo una manzana que sujete rápidamente

tienes razón, mejor hagamos como que no dije nada, además soy muy celoso no podría compartirte ni con mi hermano jeje – deje de batir y observe que se puso algo seria

Kanon… ¿recuerdas como era yo? – aquella pregunta me dejó pensando, y por mas que intente recordar no podía ver su rostro en mi mente, era como si no tuviera memoria de eso- nos separamos desde muy chicos, la verdad es que no recuerdo – la chica se levanto de su asiento

YA ES TARDE…tengo que preparar el desayuno de mi pa… del gran patriarca

No tienes por que disimular conmigo

Mejor me porto bien o me echarán a patadas de aquí – camino hacia la salida de la cocina – es una tristeza

¿Qué? – voltee a mirarla fijamente

que tal vez muera en una guerra santa y nadie recuerde mi rostro – salio corriendo

si, es una lastima – aun no entiendo por que las chicas tienen que sufrir con eso, pero tus designios y tus razones son ordenes para nosotros Athena

hey Kanon – la chica regreso

¿Qué pasa? – voltee sonriéndole

jaja cuando tengas tiempo…espero que puedas recoger a Saga del suelo – dijo señalando al occiso en el suelo

claro – sonreí – cuando haga el desayuno

cuídate – salio corriendo

ja – proseguí haciendo mi desayuno ¡¿Qué! En ese tiempo lo primero era yo

**A los ojos de Milo…**

Llegamos corriendo a géminis para pasar por los gemelos, entramos todos callados a la casa, mirando a todas partes

Kanon – llamo Camus seriamente

¿Que hay? – salio del cuarto hacía la sala principal

¿nos vamos? – Shura sonrió amablemente

Bueno… no podemos ir…lo que pasa es que…

HOLA – llego Lein con 2 trenzas en el cabello, la hacían parecer mas niña

Hola – dijimos al unísono, ella nos miro extraño

¿no piensan ir con sus armaduras o si? – nos reviso de pies a cabeza con nuestras armaduras bien limpias

Kanon no – dijo MM sonriendo

Cállate …$&& -

Huy…que palabrota – Afrodita dio unos pasos hacia atrás indignado

¿las pulieron? – Lein volteo a mirar para todos lados la armadura de Camus

yo si – contesto afrodita

no jueguen, vamos a ir a un supermercado a comprar una despensa…no a una guerra santa – dijo la chica

la verdad es que seguro nos encontramos a Hades comprando un poco de jabón para fregar los pisos del inframundo, y seguro los chicos se lanzaran al ataque para evitar que el dios tome por rehenes a las cajeras – contestó Kanon

jaja que gracioso – menciono Camus

bueno aunque es viable encontrarnos a Poseidón comprando cloro para los océanos, ya sabes la contaminación– dije sonriéndole a Kanon

¿y que tienen de malo que llevemos nuestras armaduras? – Shura nos sonrió

pues… son demasiado vistosas – la chica llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos mientras no dejaba de mirarnos pensativa

además opacaríamos a Kanon – certero puñetazo a la cara de MM

¿se las quitan o que? – Kanon se truena los nudillos mientras MM esta en el suelo con las manos en la nariz

ok…- cada armadura regreso a su respectiva casa dejando ver las ropas de civiles de cada uno.

Yo siempre traía un pantalón de pana con una camisa de vestir, esta vez iba de azul, Kanon no dejaba su inseparable traje de entrenamiento (que seguro compra por kilo en los mercados), MM traía unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos de las rodillas y una playera pegada al cuerpo, Afrodita no dejaba sus togas y sus abrigos de piel (esta vez imagino que mato a una cabra) por su parte Shura traía un pans Niké y una chamarra, venia todo de negro al igual que Camus que portaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de cuello ruso.

hayy pero si se ven divinos – dijo al chica saltando --U

a diferencia de ti mocosa – contesto MM

¿te han dicho que calladito te vez mas bonito?

Este ni callado se ve bonito – dijo Kanon todos sonreímos

¿bonito? ¡ni que fuera Afrodita! –

¡¡OYE! – Afrodita comenzó a jalonearlo

bueno y ¿Saga? – corto Camus el tema

pues… creo que sigue en el suelo

¿lo dejaste en el suelo? – Lein volteo a mirar a Kanon

pues, apenas termine de desayunar – dijo apenado

¿tirado? –voltee a mirar a Kanon

esta bruja lo golpeo – Camus señalo a Lein algo molesto

¡¿bruja!- la chica apretó los puños

¿no lo vas a negar? – la miro

hey calma chicos – me coloque entre ambos que seguro sacaban chispas

bueno, bueno, ya lo levante –

mas te vale – contesto Camus cruzando los brazos

ya lindas ¿nos vamos o que? – Shura interrumpió subiendo el tono de voz

lindas…gracias – contesto Afro

te digo que este si es – dijo MM dándome un pequeño codazo

¿SI SOY QUE? – afrodita se lanzo contra MM

¡estos tíos!… ¿entonces? – Lein voltea a mirar a Kanon

pues, necesitamos que alguien se quede con Saga, por si despierta – contesto Kanon volteando a mirar el cuarto

¿ese fue un tono de preocupación? – Shura se acerco a Kanon

no te emociones ¿si? – hizo una mueca

yo no pienso quedarme a cuidar a tu hermano – MM golpea a Afrodita

no puedes cuidar ni de ti mismo – conteste sonriéndole, mientras Afrodita lo ahorcaba con su abrigo

pues yo menos – contesto Camus seriamente

¿no que muy amigo de ese…simio?- dijo Lein molesta cruzándose de brazos

pues yo pienso ir a comprar mi ropa – Shura se recarga en una columna

si claro ¿de que color va a ser el pans? – MM le hace una quebradora a Afro

hey, no es lo único que uso – contesto indignado

¿de que color va a ser el short? – dijo Camus

Va – Shura se volteo mientras Camus lo mira

Yo lo cuido – se ofreció al fin Afro mientras salta en la espalda de MM

No, tu lo violas – contesto MM

Bestia – continuo saltando

Yo no puedo quedarme, si con trabajos lo levante – contesto Kanon mientras observaba a MM hacer malabares con Afro

Si por ti fuera lo dejarías tirado – conteste sonriéndole

Estorba a la vialidad, por eso lo levantó – defendió Lein

Mmm…ya se quien lo va a cuidar – dije con toda seguridad, todos se quedaron callados, la conmoción entro en la sala

Ya dilo – MM deja en paz a Afrodita (después de amarrarlo con lo que quedo del abrigo)

Ella – señale a Lein

Es buena idea – asintió Shura

QUE – la joven casi se va de espaldas

Pero ni se llevan –se limito a decir Camus

Es tonta, lo va a matar – contesto MM

¿tonta? Al menos no trato de saber por que la luna es de queso

¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? – MM estuvo a punto de golpearla, de no ser por que afrodita lo prensó del cuello

es buena idea – Kanon sonrió

yo no pienso cuidar a ese retrazado maleducado y además de todo orgulloso – contesto furiosa

mmm…es el comportamiento típico – Shura se llevo su mano a la barbilla

si, es cierto – sonreí y voltee a mirarla

¿de que hablan?

Te gusta – dije al fin

QUE- esta vez si se fue de espaldas

Jajaja – todos

DEJEN DE ESTAR BROMEANDO – dijo furiosa – no me gusta, es como un rábano seco, nada que ver conmigo

Los pretextos nunca faltan – comente y voltee a mirar a Camus que sonrió

Ya basta…montoneros – dijo al fin

¿no te sientes capaz de hacerlo? Entonces yo me quedo – dije dirigiéndome a la recamara

¿a que te refieres con capaz? – me detuvo

T-O-N-T-A – deletreo MM

Bravo, ya sabes deletrear la palabra tonta, ahora inténtalo con tu nombre, si es que te lo sabes – contesto molesta

Pues fíjate que si m-a-s-c-a-r-m-o-t-a-l

¿mascar mota? – voltee a mirarlo sonriente

jajaja – todos

de hecho dijo mascar motal – aclaro la chica

pero eso no quita el hecho de que le tienes miedo a mi hermano – dijo Kanon

ESO NO ES CIERTO

O tal vez le da pena – dije, ella volteo a mirarme

Si es muy natural cuando alguien te gusta

QUE NO ME GUSTA

Entonces a que le temes

Esta bien me quedo – jajaja la psicología inversa siempre funciona

Dicho este nos fuimos dejando a la joven muy molesta sentada a media casa de géminis…

**En los ojos de Lein…**

¿Por qué siempre me meto en estos problemas? Aun no lo se. Me encontraba sentaba en media sala de géminis meditando, la verdad es que estaba tirada a media casa viendo el techo y contando los cuadritos de este.

Saga… - susurre, sonreí al recordar lo divertido que era mirar su rostro enfadado, su seco rostro enfadado

Las cosas no podían ser peores últimamente, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños Saga, Kanon y yo éramos muy unidos, íbamos a todas partes juntos, explorábamos todo juntos he incluso entrenábamos juntos…

_que aburrido – Kanon se recargo en un árbol mientras masticaba un palillo_

_desde que se poncho el único balón nada es lo mismo – comenté_

_ja…tu deberías jugar con muñecas – comento Saga que estaba trepado en el árbol _

_no me gustan las muñecas, me gustan mas los muñecos – dije abrazando mi osito de felpa _

_esto es un oso niña – Saga se dejo caer del árbol arrebatándome ágilmente el oso_

_entrega eso – dije molesta_

_jamás te lo daré jajaja – rió maléficamente y comenzó a correr por el pequeño campo_

_¡Kanon, Hades a secuestrado a Athena – voltee a mirarlo_

_Debemos de salvarla de sus malvadas manos – dijo Kanon levantándose _

_Armadura de águila – grite_

_Armadura de géminis – grito Kanon y ambos corrimos tras Saga_

_Jamás podrán derrotarme santos inútiles_

_Ahora veras, corte letal – Kanon tomo pedazos de pasto y los lanzo contra Saga_

_Que – Saga se lanzo de lo mas gracioso contra el suelo_

_Aura dorada – tome unas cuantas ramitas y pasto que lancé contra Saga _

_Que, no puede ser – dijo levantándose con mi oso en manos – que es este cosmos – coloco el oso frente a el_

_Es el cosmos omnipotente de Athena – Kanon sonrió y volteo a mirarme – vamos, siempre contra el mal_

_Si – ambos corrimos lanzándonos al mismo tiempo contra Saga, todos rodamos por aquella pequeña colina hasta caer en el suelo, muy cerca de un río _

_Saga– Kanon volteo a ver a su gemelo_

_Kanon – volteamos a mirarnos _

_Este, es el Agles – comento boquiabierto Saga cuando se percato del lugar_

_El patriarca nos prohibió venir aquí, este río es muy peligroso – sujete a Kanon por el brazo _

_Desemboca en el cabo – susurro sonriente_

_Vamonos – lo jale _

_Si vamonos –Saga comenzó a subir_

_Dicen que en el cabo se encuentra una prisión sellada por Athena – comento Kanon maravillado_

_La prisión del cabo Sounion – conteste y corrí junto a Saga_

_Vamos a verla – propuso Kanon_

_Esta prohibido – contestó Saga mientras tomaba mi mano para subir_

_Eres una gallina – Kanon imito los pasos de una gallina, todos sonreímos_

_No lo soy, pero sabes que el patriarca no tardara en buscarnos_

_Bueno, pero espero que podamos ir alguna vez – dijo Kanon encaminándose junto a nosotros _

_¿Dónde esta Andrés? – voltee a mirar a Saga _

_lo tiene Kanon – contesto_

_yo no lo tengo_

_¿lo perdieron? – agache la mirada- era el único recuerdo que tenia de mis verdaderos padres – comenzaba a derramar unas lagrimas_

_vamos a buscarlo – bajo Kanon corriendo y Saga lo siguió_

_Miraron por todas partes hasta que Saga diviso a mi oso encima de una piedra muy cerca del río_

_lo encontré – grito alertándonos y corrió a tomarlo_

_ten cuidado Saga – decía Kanon mientras corría hacia su hermano, justo en ese instante la roca se desprendió y Saga cayo con todo y oso al agua_

_Saga – ambos corrimos a recatarlo pues las aguas del río eran muy peligrosas, las corrientes eran demasiado fuertes, en poco segundos vimos a Saga alejarse_

_Ah…- gritaba mientras algunas corrientes lo sumergían_

_Tengo que ir por el – Kanon miro cerca un tronco que atravesaba y corrió a treparse en el_

_Esto, es mi culpa – corrí y me lance al agua, Saga alcanzo a sostenerse en una roca, yo lo alcance en cuestión de segundos_

_Estas loca- me dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente_

_No iba a dejar que te fueras… sin mi – conteste sonriente_

_No me iría sin ti – contesto – un santo de Athena no hace eso_

_Entonces entiendes por que estoy intentando salvarte – sonreí, el tomo mi mano_

_Hey chicos – Kanon que estaba sujeto del tronco intentaba alcanzarnos_

_Kanon – Saga intentaba alcanzar la mano de Kanon, pero no pudo sujetarse y casi se va de no ser por que lo prense por la camisa_

_Saga…sostente – grite asustada, las lagrimas comenzaban a caer_

_Lein, no me sueltes_

_La roca – Kanon grito asustado, la roca no aguanto mas y se rompió_

_Ahhhhh – ambos salimos impulsados por la corriente, Kanon comenzó a correr a nuestro lado por toda la orilla del río_

_Mas fue nuestro espanto cuando vimos la cascada que venia, Saga alcanzo a sujetarme entre sus pequeños brazos, yo los sujete con fuerza y lo mire directo a los ojos_

_**te estoy cuidando – conteste** sonriéndole antes de caer_

_**estoy aquí** – sonrió y salimos impulsados, recuerdo que justo antes de golpearnos con las rocas pude ver el cabo iluminada por el sol de la tarde, pude ver la prisión debajo y pude ver las piedras con las que nos estrellaríamos._

_Pero en ese instante algo nos detuvo y nos llevo hacia la orilla, al llegar observamos a Shion parado frente a nosotros, Kanon estaba asustado tras de el_

_¿están bien? – el patriarca se hincó frente a nosotros, nos reviso de pies a cabeza, después nos regaño y nos castigo por alejarnos de mas. En el camino de regreso a casa Saga me llevaba de la mano y Kanon solo nos miraba sonriendo._

_Toma – susurro Saga entregándome el oso que jamás dejo de sujetar_

_Gracias…._

¿Qué paso? – me levante y comencé a golpear el aire y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba entrenando mi técnica de golpeo, lanzaba patadas al aire **pensando en todos esos comentarios hirientes que me han hecho desde que llegue, ¿era acaso que a ningún caballero le agradaba?**

¿Qué demonios hago aquí? – dije en voz alta y eleve mi cosmos

eso mismo me pregunto yo – escuche una voz tras de mi y me quede parada, sin decir nada

¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- voltee lentamente mirando a Saga parado, respiraba agitadamente y se sujetaba del marco de la puerta que divide la casa de los gemelos con la casa de géminis.

Se fue junto con los chicos a comprar la despensa

¿no tenias que ir tú con ellos?

Me dejaron aquí

¿y yo tengo que pagar por ello? – dijo molesto

…- esta vez decidí no decir nada y retirarme, comencé a caminar a la salida

¿no dices nada?

**tal vez debería de ser mas callada, tal vez debería de ignorar lo que ustedes dicen** – dije y seguí mi camino

tal vez – contesto el

adiós Saga – dije con un tono melancólico

¿te vas del santuario? – dijo seriamente

…- no dije nada y antes de salir

Lein

¿Qué pasa? - me detuve sin voltear

lo siento – susurro, voltee a mirarlo, el sonreía mientras se sujetaba el estomago

Saga…- lo mire fijamente, note que estaba temblando, así que corrí a su lado

¿no que ya te ibas? – contesto cuando lo sujete

¿siempre tienes que arruinar el mejor momento?

Si… - se sujeto de mi, note que su herida estaba sangrando y le ayude a llegar hasta la cama, ya ahí tome su temperatura con mi mano

Con razón te disculpaste, tienes fiebre – dije y fui al baño tomando una toalla limpia y algo de agua para bajar la temperatura, llegue a su lado colocando el trapo

Ah, ah, ah, ¿Por qué haces esto? – susurro quejándose, sus manos temblaban

Por que me caes bien – dije revisando la herida

A pesar…de cómo…soy – me miro

¡SI, muy a pesar de que seas un tipo seco y sin ningún chiste, además de serio y majadero y aburrido y sabes podría continuar con una larga lista de adjetivos – limpie la herida con algo de agua y tome el alcohol que estaba en el mueble de al lado

Gracias por las cualidades que ves en mi – contesto sarcásticamente

De nada…OYE esto esta infectado ¿POR QUE NO HAS IDO A UN DOCTOR? –cambie las vendas mientras lo regañaba

Eso…no…- se callo por un momento y sujeto mi mano – gracias – susurro mientras cerraba los ojos

**A los ojos de Saga…**

_Mírame –peinaba su hermoso cabello negro azulado con un peine dorado, traía un hermoso vestido blanco _

_¿Que es lo que quieres?_

_Sabes… estoy muy cansado de mirarte – camino hasta la ventana observando la lluvia, se encontraban en la vieja cabaña_

_Que delicado – dijo la joven sentándose en la cama _

_Esto es monótono, ya no deseo estar a tu lado_

_Nunca hemos estado juntos – dijo ella quitándose la mascara _

_Tienes razón, todo no ha sido mas que un sueño lindo…pero…_

_¿Pero? – la chica se levanto rodeándolo con sus brazos delgados y calidos_

_sabes demasiado…- sonrió maléficamente tomándola por el cuello_

_suéltame_

_ya no me sirves de nada…no te amo – susurro a su oído, la elevo y coloco mas fuerza en las manos_

_Saga… por favor – las delicadas manos sujetaron su rostro mientras le dirigía una mirada suplicante – no puedes…_

_GALAXIAN…EXPLOSION!_

LEIN – me levante agitado (y mencionando que me golpee con la cama de arriba), respirando con fuerza, justo a mi lado, sentada en el suelo estaba esa chica, dormía dulcemente sujetando una foto – ese maldito sueño – susurre y **acaricie con mi mano derecha el cabello largo de la chica**, ella no se movió

Saga – dijo entre sueños y apretó la foto contra su pecho, aquella era una foto de Shion cargando a Kanon y a mi cuando éramos mas chicos

Lein – la llame lentamente

…

Lein, Lein – repetí pero no hubo reacción

Bueno…- tome una almohada golpeándola a medio rostro

¡¡AHU! – se movió al fin y volteo rápidamente

no te duermas en el suelo, y deja esa foto, no quiero que la babees – dije sonriéndole

me gustas mas cuando estas enfermo – dijo molesta y tomando la almohada

he no piensas usar eso…estoy enfermo – conteste sonriente

muérete – me lanzo con fuerza la almohada que me golpeo , mi movilidad no era muy buena, estaba débil

hey…calma – le lance otra almohada que esquivo a la perfección

eres un…- tomo la almohada y la lanzó, fallando

que mal tino ...ah – sujete mi cabeza

Saga – se acerco preocupada y justo en ese momento la sujete por la mano izquierda y la jale, se golpeo con la cama

Eres un tramposo – dijo, ambos estábamos en la cama

En la guerra todo se vale

Hasta hacer que me preocupe por ti …- dijo molesta pellizcándome el hombro

Ah …eres una niña muy fea

¿Cómo lo sabes si no me has visto?

Por eso te ocultas tras de una mascara, si no irías matando del susto a la gente

Jaja – contesto sarcásticamente y recibí otro pellizco

Hey – voltee a mirarla y luego note que su mano estaba sangrando – y quien dice que me cuide – sujete su mano

No es nada, solo un rasguño de Afrodita

Que loca – sonreí

Que locos ustedes - contesto afrodita y Lein y yo volteamos

Vaya canijos, los dejamos solitos unas tres horas y ya estaban apunto de hacerlo todo – comento Milo sonriendo

¿yo? – empuje inconscientemente a Lein que cayo de la cama aun sorprendida

si que eres rápido hermano – Kanon se recargo en la puerta

no es lo que piensas – dije

se gustan – comento Shura sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

ESO NO ES CIERTO- contestamos al unísono, los demás rieron y yo me sonroje

Yo jamás tendría algo con…esta – me levante de la cama con algo de esfuerzo

Esta tienen su nombre – me dio un codazo en la espinilla

OYE

Vez… como todo un matrimonio, ya hasta se pelean – dijo Milo divertido

Sabes, no creí que tuvieras tan malos gustos Saga – afirmo MM – me decepcionas

Oye…- Lein se levanto molesta

¿Para cuando es la boda? – pregunto afrodita, en ese instante llego Yuzuriha junto con Camus

¿Cuál boda? – traía puesto un lindo vestido blanco, muy entallado

la boda de Saga y Lein – comentó

hola Yuzuriha – mencione como un tonto, Lein volteo a mirarme

¿Quién es Lein? – pregunto inocentemente la niña

eso no importa – dije y caminé a saludarla

Camus me dijo que estabas enfermo, así que vine a escondidas a verte – sujeto mi mano delicadamente, Lein por su parte camino hacia la salida

Hey, espera – Milo le llamo pero ella no hizo ningún caso

Eres un tonto Camus – dijo Shura dándole un leve golpe en el hombro y luego de sonreírle se fue

Toma- Yuzuriha me entrego una caja de chocolates, de aquellos que me gustaban

Podrían estar envenenados – dijo Kanon

¿Quieres? – Yuzuriha le ofreció, el hizo una mueca y se retiro

Bueno, no quiero arruinar un momento romántico – MM jalo a Afrodita y salieron

¿se te ofrece algo Milo? – preguntó Yuzuriha calmadamente

…cuídate Saga – y salio ignorando a la chica, se me hizo una descortesía pero todo estaba de nuevo en calma

¿nos sentamos? – dije a la chica y nos sentamos en el viejo sillón en el que Kanon y yo solíamos saltar. Ella se recostó en mis piernas mientras yo comencé a acariciarle el cabello

sabes, estoy muy agradecida de estar aquí contigo

si… ¿no extrañas a tus padres? – dije con ternura sin dejar de verla, ambos comíamos chocolates

pues, casi no los recuerdo… solo recuerdo que tu entraste a esa casa en llamas y me salvaste

no fue nada – sonreí – me agrada que estés aquí

y a mí me gusta mucho estar contigo – estiro su mano y acaricio mi cabello – y ¿esa chica quien era?

Pues… una amig…conocida de la infancia

Ah, esa es Lein?

Si

¿y por que dice Milo que se van a casar?

Por que Milo es un retrazado

Ah - contesto ella y luego noto aquel cuadro tirado, se levanto y lo sujeto mirándolo – eres tu – dijo divertida y se recosté de nuevo

Si, cuando éramos chicos

Que lindos – menciono divertida, movió el cuadro y de el callo un lindo objeto brillante, era un corazón rosado

Vaya, no sabia que estuviera eso ahí – dije sonriendo y lo tome

Es hermoso

¿te gusta? Te lo regalo

enserio – se levantó y me miro directo a los ojos

si, ven acá – coloque en su cuello aquel hermoso medallón que brillaba claramente

**En los ojos de Milo…**

Camine por un buen rato por el santuario, no tenia nada que hacer y ya estaba oscureciendo así que decidí regresar a mi casa, pero en el camino me tope con Lein y Kanon que estaba sobre el techo de libra mirando las estrellas y riendo

hola – dije y de un salto llegue hasta ellos

hola – contesto amablemente la chica, Kanon solo sonrió

¿Cómo están?

Bien y tu –

También, algo aburrido…oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta personal – dije sonriente, la verdad es que yo soy un metiche jajaja

Haya va de metiche – comento Kanon

tu dirás –

¿te gusta Saga?

¡Ah! – la chica se quedo callada, casi se cae del techo

Que sutil Milo --

No, no me gusta solo me cae bien, es como mi hermano

si, la verdad es que esta enamorada de mi, ¿no es así preciosa? – Kanon tomo la mano de la chica, ella se rió y yo opte por sentarme junto a ellos

si, la verdad es que voy a hacer un club de fans para Kanon

y se llamara Kanon "te amamos" – contesto el y ambos rieron de nuevo

seguro afrodita será el fan numero 2 – comenté

huy… eso es llevarse pesado – contesto Kanon

esas son palabras mayores – dijo Lein

mmm… que mala suerte – comenté ambos voltearon a mirarme

¿Qué? – Kanon jalo hacia si a la chica abrazándola

pues… que no le guste Saga, a mi no me agrada Yuzuriha para Saga…es una #&&$

vaya, que descriptivo – Kanon sonrió

quien quita y Saga tiene algo serio con ella

jajajaja –ambos nos reímos

¿que? –

Saga no quiere nada serio ni con el mismo – comentó Kanon

La verdad es que solo la estima por que la considera su responsabilidad desde que la salvo de morir –

Eso, es muy estrecho… a lo mejor y ya siente algo mas poderoso

Pienso, que siente algo por ti – comente y me recosté a mirar las estrellas

¿por que lo dices? - Lein volteo a mirar las estrellas

pues eso es por que Saga **jamás rompe la rutina** – comentó Kanon

¡si, si es amable y lindo contigo, es que eres cualquier chica

**ósea que debería sentirme bien por que me niega cuando llega esa tipa **

¿eso fue un tono de celos?

NO – Lein se levantó

Tranquila linda – Kanon volteo a mirarla

**No… me agrada que me ignoren** así… yo…- apretó sus puños dispuesta a irse, Kanon y yo nos levantamos – estoy harta de que me trate como si no recordara quien soy… no después de pensar por siete años en el momento de regresar

Lein – susurro Kanon

Yo… yo **en verdad creí que todo seria como antes**…– como un reflejo normal, la chica se llevo las manos a la mascara, y bajo ella pudimos **escuchar como lloraba **

Calma linda – **Kanon la atrajo hacía si**, acaricio su cabello con ternura

**de saber que me tratarían como si fuera un esperpento… me hubiera quedado en mi casa**

esta es tu casa – dijo Kanon sonriéndole, ella volteo a mirarlo

**y nosotros tu familia – conteste sonriéndole**

gracias…

Aquel día fue la primera vez que escuche llorar a Lein y no seria la ultima. **La verdad es que la joven era muy sensible, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su familia** (Saga, Kanon, Mu y Shion).

**A los ojos de saga…**

La joven a mi lado se había quedado dormida en el sillón, yo miraba para todos lados hasta que me tope con una vieja caja que no había visto debajo de la cama.

Camine lentamente hacia ella, la saque notando que traía dentro muchos recuerdos, entre ellos estaba un pequeño oso de felpa algo viejo

¿será de Kanon?- al moverlo un poco más salio mucho polvo que se esparció por el cuarto, luego decidí analizarlo hasta encontrar una pequeña etiqueta

Lein – susurre mientras sujetaba el oso – esto… tengo que devolverlo – sonreí al recordar cierto accidente en el agua por culpa del oso, y después de pensarlo mucho, después de recostarme junto a Yuzuriha y acariciar su cabello, después de mirar al techo me percate que no recordaba nada de mi niñez junto a esa chica, solo ese oso… no recordaba como era su rostro, por más que intentaba no recordaba sus facciones ni su risa… no recodaba quien era Lein


	6. Solo Habla con el corazón

Capitulo 5: "Solo habla con el corazón"

**A los ojos de Mu…**

Faltaban una noche para que fuera 30 de mayo y nadie había planeado nada, así que Milo y yo tuvimos la estupenda idea de organizar todo, y todos estábamos reunidos en casa de Milo, incluso el patriarca y Lein

¿para que hacemos esto? dudo mucho que los gemelos lo agradezcan – MM se encontraba sentado en una silla con los pies arriba de la mesa

en primera baja tus pies de ahí – contesto el patriarca y el obedeció – y en segunda, necesitamos una fiesta – todos nos quedamos con al boca abierta

pero...señor, ¿donde será la fiesta? –

en géminis

¡¡¡ ¿QUE! O

si, es muy fácil encontramos a alguien que entretenga a los gemelos – contesto el patriarca

por Kanon no hay problema, yo puedo entretenerlo – dijo feliz Milo

entonces ya esta, miren… - Lein saco de su pequeña mochila negra un cuadro sinóptico que coloco y luego saco una varita

vaya que vienes preparada – menciono Shaka

Camus y Afrodita se encargaran del banquete – señalo en su tabla

Me parece bien – contesto Camus

Mu, Aldebaran y Shaka se encargaran de los adornos - comento la joven y todos asintieron

MM y Aioria se encargaran de las bebidas

SIII – gritamos todos como clásicos mocosos de secundaria

Sin alcohol – menciono el patriarca

Pero

Pero nada – contesto molesto (

OK – todos

Y por ultimo Aioros ira a comprar las cosas

¿Y el patriarca? – pregunto MM

Soy el sumo sacerdote -- OK, yo pongo la música

NO – todos

Yo no pienso escuchar opera a media fiesta – comento MM

Ni a Enya – contesto Camus

Mmm… con nada se les tiene contentos – dijo molesto y se llevo la mano al mentón

Mejor que Aioros ponga la música y usted va a comprar – comento Afrodita

Yo pongo el dinero, mandare a las chicas

Esta en su libertad – asintió Aioros

Ya esta lista la fiesta – dijo Lein levantando la mano derecha y golpeando la mesa

Solo falta algo – comento Shaka

¡así! ¿que es? – pregunto dulcemente la joven

TU ENTRETENDRAS A SAGA – dijeron a unísono y golpeando la mesa Milo, Shura y Shaka

Huy poniéndolo así --

Y dicho esto los preparativos comenzarían esa misma tarde…

**A los ojos de MM…**

**(Al día siguiente en la mañana) **

Me encontraba solo en casa y después de practicar algunas técnicas tome un baño y me aliste para ir con el mocoso a Rodorio para comprar lo necesario para hacer el agua y el ponche que tenia planeado el patriarca, además de refrescos…y algo de alcohol

AKEMI – grite

_¿por que estáis haciendo tanto ruido? ¡acaso no sabéis que estaba tomando mi siesta!_ – contesto el rostro en la pared

Akemi – corrí hasta ella y la mire de frente- ya sabes que no puedo estar mucho sin oírte

_venid aquí mi precioso_ – comento y me acerqué plantándole uno de aquellos besos largos y tendidos

te amo – le susurre, ella sonrió

_si vos me amáis tanto, entonces tened que conseguidme un cuerpo, si vos no me conseguís un cuerpo no podré estar a vuestro lado como antes_ – comentó

pero creí que eso no era posible – conteste mirándola y acariciando sus mejillas

¿sabéis algo sobre los rituales de hecate?

¡rituales!

_Si vos conseguís a alguien de mi signo zodiacal, vos podríais hacer un ritual para cambiar almas_

¿almas?

_Me tendrías para siempre, aunque con otro cuerpo_

Un cuerpo como el de Lein – susurre sonriendo

Si – contesto maléficamente

¿con quien hablas? – preguntó Aioria que iba entrando, el rostro regreso a su faz de terror

con nadie mocoso – me encamine y el joven me siguió

**A los ojos de Camus…**

Me encontraba en la cocina de la casa de Aldebarán, exactamente estaba batiendo una mezcla para un pastel de naranja, el pastel de cumpleaños mientras Afrodita cuidaba que las galletas no se le quemaran, ahí mismo estaban Karin, preparando una crema de nuez, Amelia preparaba la salsa para la rica carne que yo prepararía después y también estaba Lein que lavaba los trastes

maldita sea la hora en que me deje convencer – comentó Lein que platicaba con Karin

¡¡he! Lein no te desanimes, apuesto que podrás entretener a Saga por mas de Media hora – contesto mientras movía la sopa

pero si el tío es muy seco, **además es obvio que no le agrado** – comento mientras se dejaba caer en una silla

bueno basta de pretextos, eres una niña muy simpática como para dejarte vencer por su seriedad – comento Afrodita, siempre tenia mucha comunicación con todas las mujeres

**pero, no me gusta que me traten mal, me hace sentir mal** – ese comentario me remordió la conciencia (aunque digan que soy frió)

… de nada sirve poner pretextos –comente

vaya hasta que hablas camusito – comento Amelia

no me digas así

¿camusito? - -- u

así me decía de niños – comente. Amelia y yo llegamos juntos al santuario cuando éramos apenas unos niños, ella era mi vecina y ambos nos quedamos huérfanos cuando una avalancha sepulto por completo el pueblo donde vivíamos, ella, mi hermana y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes.

que lindo – comento Lein sonriendo

pero ese no es el tema… **no puedes decir que alguien te aborrece por que no sabes lo que esta pasando por su cabeza** – comente al fin y seguí batiendo

si, además hasta que no te diga en tu cara que le caes mal, no lo des por echo

puede que le gustes- comentó karin sonriendo

haya vamos de nuevo – Lein se recargo en la mesa

¿que? – pregunto karin

es que todo mundo se empeña en decir que le gusto

¿y no te agrada eso? - preguntó Amelia

pues…NO, Saga es como mi hermano – dijo Lein

eso fue cuando eran niños, pero ya crecieron – comento karin

dudo que eso cambie – comento la joven, en ese instante llego el patriarca

¡¿todavía estas aquí! – el patriarca miro a Lein

no mi señor – comento karin sarcásticamente - se la esta imaginando

karin!

jejeje – P

ya voy…pero, que le voy a decir – Lein dio unos saltitos (es lo que normalmente hace cuando esta nerviosa)

no digas nada – comentó Amelia

deja que el hable – complete

¿Saga? – todos

si, siempre haces que rompa la rutina – comente y ella asintió y salio corriendo

¿enserio crees que el hable? - el patriarca tomo asiento

claro, después de todo se conocen desde niños – comentó Afrodita

si – susurro el patriarca y se perdió en sus pensamientos

**A los ojos de Milo…**

Llegue corriendo a géminis con mi ropa de civil y me encontré a Kanon a media sala, sonreí mientras repasaba mi discurso para hacerlo salir del santuario

que hay – comenté

hola – se encontraba tirado en el suelo haciendo lagartijas con una mano

oye… me acompañarías…a – no encontraba un pretexto lo suficientemente fuerte

tu dirás – se detuvo y se sentó cruzando las piernas, mirándome

a buscar nenas – comenté sonriendo, el pretexto perfecto

¿a rodorio? Pero si ya las conocemos a todas – comento

no, vamos a Rusia

¿Qué?... ese país esta a muchas horas de aquí – comentó

y que, sabemos usar la velocidad de la luz

pues si pero, que flojera

no seas flojo, ¡anda! ¿no quieres una linda rubia? O prefieres encontrarte a Caliope aquí en rodorio

Rusia nos espera, deja me cambio – se levantó y entro al cuarto, siempre que quería obligarlo a algo tenia que mencionar ese nombre para que aceptara hacer lo que quisiera, ya mas adelante te contaremos sobre Caliope, el eterno temor de Kanon.

Hola – llego Lein

Que onda niña, ¿ya vienes por el occiso?

Si, Milo… no se que decirle – dio unos saltitos

He, solo habla con el corazón

¿Que?

Que digas lo que sientes – la chica asintió con la cabeza

Ah… ¿lo de hace una semana era enserio Milo?

Si, soy de tu familia, linda – comenté sonriéndole

Gracias

¿Qué planeas Milo? – Saga iba saliendo de la cocina

¿yo? –

es temprano, tu no te levantas temprano

calma solo voy a salir con tu hermano el patriarca nos mando a la ciudad

¿y eso? – pregunto saga acercándose a nosotros

te diría brother pero es misión confidencial

ah…bueno – volteo a mirar a Lein – mocosa ¿que haces aquí?

… - lo miró unos segundos, su mano derecha temblaba y creo que todos lo notamos así que la oculto en su bolsillo

hey te hable a ti – dijo Saga chasqueando los dedos frente a ella

ah? … yo…este… ha ¿como estas? – vaya que se había puesto nerviosa

bien gracias

ya fuiste al doctor

si, me dio algunos medicamentos para la infección y me lavo bien la herida

¿y la cabeza? – comente mirándolos

¿Quién te dijo lo de la cabeza? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarla

Kanon

Ah…eso no fue lo que pregunté niña – comentó Saga

Yo no soy ninguna niña – dije molesto

¡Tu no! le hablo a Lein -

¿Ah? – contesto la chica, la segunda vez que repite esa línea

¿que haces aquí?

Yo…he

¿Eso importa?- decidí sacarla del embrollo

no te pregunte a ti Milo

lo que importa es que estoy aquí, junto a ti – comento la chica

¿estas aquí por mí?

No tonto vino por Milo – contesto Kanon que llego con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca

Si – contesto la chica

Estas aquí por Milo? – Kanon la miro extrañado

NO

Ah ya no me quieren – me lleve las manos a la cara

No, no es eso milo – dijo la chica llevándose la mano a la cabeza

Vamos Milo, aquí no nos quieren – dijo Kanon sonriente

Eso no es cierto, ya sabes que soy tu fan numero uno Kanon – la chica levanto su dedo índice

Claro cariño – Kanon le guiño el ojo y me jalo

**A los ojos de Saga **

y dime… ¿necesitas algo mas? –estaba apunto de irme, traía puesta mi armadura de géminis

solo deseaba ver si ya estabas bien

pues lo estoy – sonreí y salí

hey… ¿quieres nadar? – dijo con un tono gracioso

¿como crees? Tengo que vigilar el cabo

vamos a nadar en el cabo – corrió hacia mi

no

anda

no

anda

no

Y a si nos fuimos hasta el cabo, llegamos a la orilla del mismo

anda

no

anda

oye, caminamos muchos kilómetros diciendo lo mismo, comienzo a cansarme

bueno, si no quieres nadar, yo si – bajo molesta, yo me hacía del rogar – va, ni que estuviera tan bueno – susurro, al llegar a la orilla se quito su vestido, traía abajo un short y un top, amarro su cabello y salto al agua

rayos – después de verla un rato nadar y nadar, acepto que me dieron ganas, además hacia mucho calor así que baje despojándome de la armadura, solo metí mis pies en el agua, ella se acerco

¿quieres nadar ahora si? – llego hasta la orilla y se sentó a mi lado

solo me dio calor – comente secamente

si claro – siguió nadando

¿como es que no te ahogas con la mascara?

Pues, ya estoy acostumbrada

Ah – mire el agua, notando que no había grandes olas. Su color era hermoso, un azul claro mientras el sol le llegaba dando ciertos toques de luz, nos rodeaban enormes montañas, además de unas escaleras que daban a la punta del cabo. Todo estaba tan callado que podía oír los latidos de mi corazón

¿en que piensas? – pregunto la chica y se acerco de nuevo

en nada

si lo imagine, en que podría pensar alguien como tu –ese comentario me enfado

insinúas que no pienso

ah no – dijo ella , yo golpee el agua con los pies salpicando en su mascara

jajaja

¿ah si? – me jalo, haciéndome caer de lleno al agua, estaba helada

jajaja – golpeé el agua con la mano levantándola hacia su rostro

toma eso

toma esto – y dicho eso comenzamos un batalla campal lanzándonos el agua cuales niños de 5 años jugando

Después de unas cuantas horas de batalla, ella se lanzo contra mi y ambos nos sumergimos, la sujete por la cintura mientras nos veíamos fijamente bajo las aguas, todo era un hermoso azul claro y no pude evitar sonreír, ella llevo su mano a mi rostro acariciándolo delicadamente mientras su cabello ahora suelto se tambaleaba junto al mío

Las olas que habían aumentado conforme pasaba el tiempo nos arrastraron hasta la orilla y cuando salimos a flote aun abrazados pudimos notar que estábamos frente a una celda

la celda del cabo sounion – mencione

era verdad, las leyendas eran verdad – menciono, yo me percaté que la sujetaba con fuerza y sin evitar sonrojarme la empuje y subí a la orilla

vaya grotesco – comento y subió a la orilla pasando ambas manos por su cabello acomodándolo desde arriba hasta las puntas

genial – camine y sujete la reja, ambos pudimos sentir un poderoso y calido cosmos

protegido por Athena – comentó la chica que se acercó a tocar lo barrotes

antes Athena castigaba aquí a los traidores

no me gustaría ser uno de ellos – comento

por las noches las olas suben y llenan toda la celda, nadie sobrevive, además no es posible abrirla con ningún tipo de cosmos – jale la puerta y ambos notamos que estaba abierta, en ese instante un viento frió cruzo por todo el cabo y se escucho un trueno poderoso iluminando el cielo que ya estaba nublado

ni lo note – comento la joven

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos jugando?

No lo se, pero mejor regresemos antes de que llueva

Me parece buena idea - ambos regresamos caminado

Caminamos lentamente por una desviación que conocía, pasamos por un camino de montañas enormes alrededor, había algunos arbustos, muy pocos en realidad. Estábamos todos mojados y caminábamos lentamente

no me has contado cómo te fue con Dohko – comente, ella volteo a mirarme imagino que algo extrañada

pase mucho tiempo junto con el, estuve entrenando en una hermosa cascada, siempre me decía que tenia que invertir la corriente y cuando al fin lo logre aprendí a manejar mi poder

¿tu poder?

Manejo el poder de los 4 elementos de la tierra

¿Enserio? – volteé a mirarla

Si, el maestro Dohko me enseño a manipular el agua – cruzo los brazos hacía atrás mientras seguimos caminando

Vaya – comente mirando hacia el frente

Krisha me enseño a manipular el fuego – comento agachando la mirada

¿Krisha? – pregunte extrañado, no podía recordar quien era

si, la chica que me llevo cuando éramos niños

¿te llevo? – sujete mi cabeza intentando recordar

no recuerdas nada – comento ella con una voz algo melancólica

¿Cómo lo sabes? – deje de intentar, nada venia a mi mente

por la forma en que me tratas

yo…yo te trato así por que tu siempre me estas llevando la contra

antes, tu y yo éramos buenos amigos, éramos como hermanos

hermanos – susurre, me vino una punzada a la cabeza haciendo que me detuviera

hey, calma –me sujeto por el hombro derecho – ya recordaras, no tienes por que forzarte

aja – baje mi mano mirando al frente

deberías ir a un doctor

solo me dan pastillas, los dolores siguen ahí

pero por lo que note, sanas rápido – comento ella señalando mi herida en el abdomen que ya estaba mejor, el brazo ya ni me dolía

si, algo hay de eso – sonreí después de que el dolor paso, siempre que forzaba mi mente a recordar mi pasado me dolía demasiado, en realidad no recordaba mucho de quien era yo antes, no recordaba ni a mis padres, ni a Shion cuidándonos, lo único que recordaba eran las peleas con Kanon y lo peor es que apenas había caído en cuenta

te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuete, seguro por eso olvidaste todo

ni siquiera recuerdo haberme golpeado – comente y de repente pensé en Yuzuriha, siempre la cuidaba pero tampoco recordaba donde la conocí

vaya que estas grave amigo – seguimos caminado mientras ella me contaba de su entrenamientos con Krisha y Dohko, después le conté de mi maestro Cole y de nuestro entrenamiento en el coliseo, y extrañamente termine hablando hasta de lo que me incomodaba de Kanon.

Cuando nos percatamos habíamos llegado a una de las casas del patriarca, una que esta casi al principio del santuario, muy cerca del coliseo. Ella volteo y me sujeto la mano, ambos entramos

me voy a dar un regaderazo de rápido y me cambio – me empujo haciéndome caer en el sillón

yo me voy a mi casa

¡¡NO!

¿que?

No me dejes sola, mira no hay nadie y casi oscurece

No te pasa nada

No me gusta estar sola… por favor – sujeto mi mano

Esta bien –

Había algo en la voz de Lein que me detenía, era la primera vez que con tan solo unas palabras lograban convencerme de hacer algo que no deseaba; pero me extraño muchísimo mas la manera en la que tranquilamente habíamos hablado durante tanto tiempo, me abrí con ella y aunque al principio la idea de estar muy cerca de ella me desagradaba ahora no me parecía tan mala.

La verdad es que era muy cómica, siempre hablaba rápido y decía puras tonterías de vez en cuando, me hacia reír, además de que me escuchaba con atención.

Luego pensé un poco más y me dio mucha nostalgia no poder recordar el tiempo que pase junto a ella, imaginó que fue genial.

ya esta – me hablo y al voltear pude ver su hermoso vestido negro de manga larga y entre abierto en la pierna derecha

muy bonito el vestido- mentí, la verdad es que se veía mas que bonito, se veía hermosa

gracias – me tomo por el brazo y me entrego ropa limpia

¿que? – dije mirando el pantalón azul marino de pana y la camisa azul cielo que me entregaba

báñate y cambiate –

¿para que, tenias planeado todo esto ¿verdad?

Si, la verdad es que ya había planeado…hablar contigo un rato

¿Y para que nos vestimos así? – tome la ropa que me entregaba

no piensas pasar hasta la casa principal del patriarca todo mojado

¿a casa del patriarca?

Hay cena hoy

¿Cómo es que no fui informado en la mañana?

creí que ya lo sabias, lo dijo ayer en la mañana

no dijo nada

si lo dijo

que no

que si

no

si

no

si

hey! Te has percatado que hacemos mucho esto

eso es por que tu me llevas la contra

no tu me la llevas a mi

no

ash, me voy bañar – dicho esto me introduje al baño

Después del baño caminamos juntos por Aries sin ver a nadie, luego por Tauro sin ver a nadie

todos ya deben de estar allá – comente y voltee a mirarla

si, es lo mas probable

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a géminis, comenzaba a preguntarme si Kanon ya habría llegado y al alzar la mirada me tope con Milo y Kanon que estaban sentados en las escaleras

buenas noches – dijo Lein y corrió hacia Milo y Kanon

huju, pero si te vez preciosa tía – comento Milo tomándola de la mano y dándole una vuelta

así que a ti también te vistieron semi elegante –comento Kanon al mirarme, el traía un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa roja

vamos, el patriarca nos espera y tenemos que atravesar las casas que faltan – comentó Milo tomando de la mano a Lein y se adelantaron

seguro y la cena es por nuestro cumpleaños – susurro Kanon y entramos a nuestro templo

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GEMELOS – gritaron los presentes al unísono, prendieron las luces y pudimos observar un hermoso decorado con globos de colores y serpentina, también había un enorme letrero con las felicitaciones, estaban todos parados mirándonos

Gracias – dije mirando el patriarca que sonreía

Gracias- comento Kanon con una gran sonrisa, eso le sorprendió a todos pero la verdad es que a Kanon le emocionan los cumpleaños.

Se escucho la música y colocaron una enorme mesa a media sala principal, todos nos sentamos ahí a comer, incluidas Amelia y Karin que ya eran como de la familia. Después abrimos los regalos y justo para llegar al pastel nos interrumpieron

buenas noches…lamento llegar tarde – entro Yuzuriha con un hermoso vestido blanco idéntico al de Lein

mmm – dijo Kanon junto con Milo

hola – contestaron todos, los chicos ya conocían a Yuzuriha por que siempre que tenia tiempo libre pasaba a visitarme, además era de las únicas Amazonas que tenia permiso de ir y venir en las doce casas, y eso fue por que yo se lo pedí a Shion

bueno muchachos, ya es tarde y yo tengo mucho que hacer mañana, disfruten su fiesta y de nuevo felicidades chicos – el patriarca poso sus manos en el hombro de Kanon y luego salio

Cantaron y luego de partir el pastel colocaron una música muy relajada para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente, Yuzuriha corrió a sentarse a mi lado, jalo una silla

hey linda, ¿me das permiso? – **le señalo a Lein y ella jalo su silla dejando espacio para ella**- gracias

de nada – dijo Lein casi imperceptiblemente

**A los ojos de Shura…**

Desde que llegaron Saga y Lein no había dejado de hablar, ni siquiera se había separado un segundo, se miraban fijamente; pero… ella tenía que llegar a arruinarlo todo. Aquella mocosa se me hacia tan falsa, comportándose como un ángel cuando estaba Shion y Saga pero sin no estaban ellos, era un víbora rastrera. Lo sabia por que estuve presente un día en el que insulto a Kanon…ella no era lo que todos pensaban.

y dime ¿como te llamas? – preguntó la chica mirando a Lein mientras sujetaba del brazo a Saga, Lein bajo las manos a su regazo

Lein

Ah, ¿Dónde vives? Seguro vives con las chicas del servicio

No, ella vive en casa del patriarca – dijo Milo colocando una silla frente a Yuzuriha y Saga

¿¡con el Patriarca? ¡que honor! Es como cuando yo vivía con Saga al llegar aquí ¿no es así? – volteo a mirar a Saga, le acaricio su cabello

ah – dijo Lein evadiendo la mirada de la chica

sabes, Saga y yo nos llevamos muy bien, siempre estamos hablando juntos

como lo hiciste hoy desde la mañana con él, Lein – comentó Kanon que se sentó junto a Milo, esto me estaba oliendo mal

¿estabas con ella? – pregunto la joven a Saga

estuvimos hablando un buen rato – comento Saga sonriendo

que bien… oye Saga cuando me llevas a caminar a Rodorio de nuevo

¿la llevaste a caminar? – Milo miro casi furioso a Saga

la saco a pasear – comento Kanon

ni que fuera un perro – dijo Saga percatándose de las insinuaciones de Kanon - le compré un helado

¿te ah llevado a caminar Lein?

No, es la primera vez que hablamos por largo tiempo – comentó Lein algo apenada

¡Ah, me dicen que se conocen desde chicos – Yuzuriha se acerco mas a Saga

Pero eso no te incumbe – contesto molesto

Kanon – Saga golpeo la mesa

A pesar de eso, no los he visto hablar mucho, ¿no son muy unidos verdad? – dijo la chica llevándose la mano a su cabello zangoloteándolo

Eso es por que se separaron un tiempo, pero en cuanto hablen mas será como antes – comente

Pues a mi me parecen algo diferentes uno del otro – contesto Yuzuriha

Eso no importa – contesto Milo

Pues, si no tienen nada de que hablar, más que recordar viejos tiempos…además no se puede vivir en el pasado todo el tiempo

Ni aferrarse – contesto Lein agachando la cabeza

Lein – susurro Kanon

Pero, nos estamos conociendo de nuevo – comento Saga, todos volteamos a verlo sonriendo como idiotas

Si, espero que se conozcan bien, yo creo que serian buenos amigos – remarco la ultima palabra, yo casi me le aviento – además son como hermanos

Hermanos –susurraron Saga y Lein al unísono, ambos se miraron

Por cierto… ya les mostré lo que Saga me regalo la semana pasada – la chica señalo el pequeño pendiente rosa en forma de corazón que brillaba en su cuello

Te…lo regalo – Lein estuvo a punto de tocarlo pero la chica la empujo levemente

Ah, ah… estas cosas no se tocan – comentó la chica feliz

¿¿COMO PUDISTE? – Kanon prenso por la camisa a Saga, Yuzuriha intento empujarlo pero fue en vano

Calma viejo – Milo jalo a Kanon

¡que? Suéltame, ¿Qué hice?

Eres un idiota Saga – Kanon le planto un puñetazo en la cara, Saga callo al suelo y todos nos quedamos callados. Estuvo a punto de volver a golpearlo cuando Lein sujeto el puño de Kanon

Kanon no importa- la chica lo soltó y este se calmo- no sabia… que no significara nada para ti – dijo mirando a Saga

Lein – susurro Milo

¿Y ahora que? – Saga se levanto molesto con ayuda de Yuzuriha

Ese amuleto…ese amuleto lo compramos para Lein, Saga ¿no lo recuerdas?

Que….- susurró Saga y volteo a mirar el amuleto, entre abrió la boca como si hubiese recordado

Pero, esto me lo regalo él – Yuzuriha llevo sus manos al amuleto sujetándolo con fuerza

Si él te lo dio…entonces eso significa que es tuyo ahora – Lein se inclino un poco – buenas noches a todos – salio corriendo

Eres un imbecil – Kanon salio tras de ella. Milo y yo no pusimos evitar seguir a Kanon

**En los ojos de Kanon **

Estuve recorriendo medio santuario pero no la vi, Lein tenia esa terrible maña de correr tan rápido y esconderse ágilmente…por eso jamás la encontrábamos cuando jugábamos de niños a las escondidas.

Corrí hasta llegar a Aries, justo ahí me detuve y di un respiro

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estas?

No puede estar muy lejos de aquí- volteé hacia atrás observando a Milo y Shura sonriéndome

Piensa Kanon, piensa – me alentó Milo, respire un poco mirando el cielo

Puede estar en al cabaña o… en el manantial

¿hay un manantial aquí? – Shura se recargo en Milo

si, yo voy a ese lugar – les sonreí – Milo ya sabes donde esta la cabaña, ve ahí – el asintió con la mirada

vamos Shura – y salieron corriendo rumbo a la desviación

Tome un respiro y luego corrí hasta llegar a cáncer y luego tome una desviación subiendo por una pequeña colina llegando a un estrecho callejón, camine lentamente palpando todo hasta toparme con unas ramas, me abrí paso entre ellas entrando a una cueva.

Todo el lugar estaba iluminado por unas hermosas antorchas de fuego azul claro, como el agua del océano, camine lentamente por un lugar estrecho, escuchaba mis propios pasos hasta que llegue al centro del lugar.

Esta cueva escondida tenía una gran altura, en medio había un hermoso estanque y frente a mi una pequeña cascada, el agua salpicaba haciendo el aire muy húmedo, en los alrededores había muchas rocas que hacían un tipo de banca natural para sentarse, ahí todo era paz.

Ahora se que ese lugar es sagrado pues es el manantial de Athena, sus aguas contenían poderes curativos y es un lugar sagrado, no muchos saben sobre esto.

Concentre mis pensamientos intentando rastrear su cosmos pero su hermosa voz me interrumpió…

"_desde el sitio en donde siempre estoy pensado en ti, con mi eterna obstinación, ya no tengo lo que siento que nos pasa aquí, aunque no sea lo mejor. Como te extraño y como tengo miedo de perder mis pasos, de extraviar en algún lado mis promesas y mis sueños cual será el mejor camino todos dicen este si te va a llevar…"_

Lein – mire hacia donde escuchaba su voz y voltee hacía arriba notando que había trepado algunas rocas y se encontraba sentada con los brazos rodeando sus piernas, ella solo me miro – baja cariño - le dije

"_cual será el mejor camino, estoy segura que dirías que tome aquel, el que me lleve mas lejos._

_No he sabido decir todo lo que pienso en ti, ni he sabido hablar de amor, tengo tanto que contarte que he perdido y que no encuentro…"_

La chica solo pudo seguir mirándome, sin moverse así que me decidí y trepé las rocas hasta llegar a su lado, la chica al mirarme muy cerca se lanzo a mis brazos sollozando y prosiguió con su canción

"_Y yo tengo la cabeza en tantos lados canto para tanta gente y ahora pienso tanto en ti, y aun así me alcanza el corazón para sentirlo todo y hoy que me haces tanta falta solamente, solamente me he querido repetir. Como te extraño…"_

calma linda, todo esta bien – acaricie su cabello mientras seguía con su canción entre lagrimas, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos

"_cual será el mejor camino y al hacerme esta pregunta pienso en ti y el camino que te traiga de regreso, que…te traiga…de…regreso "_– susurró luego me abrazo con fuerza, pude sentir el helado metal muy cerca de mi pecho y al observarla tan triste no pude evitar sentirme igual y recordé…

_MIRA ESO! – la niña regreso en su pasos y coloco sus manos en el aparador de aquella tienda _

_¿te gusta? – Saga, Mu y yo regresamos _

_Nos quedamos observando aquel dije en forma de corazón, en las orillas adornos hechos de oro y el relleno era de rubí color rojo, muy bien pulido sencillamente era hermoso. Miramos junto a el una llavecita pequeña y luego notamos que aquel dije era un portarretratos con una pequeña cerradura en la punta del corazón._

_es preciosos, pero cuesta un ojo de la cara y no pienso quedarme tuerta solo por un precioso corazón – dijo sonriente y opto por retirarse._

_Justo cuando se fue saga y yo sacamos nuestros ahorros, Lein era nuestra mejor amiga a pesar de ser 3 años menor que nosotros siempre nos podía entender, siempre nos cuidaba._

_¿cuánto tienes? -pregunto Saga_

_¿pues 30 y tu? – voltee a ver al joven que intentaba contar con Mu en brazos_

_a ver- atraje al pequeño a mis brazos_

_50 contesto_

_50 mas 30 son 90_

_¿90?_

_Jejeje, ochenta digo, y el amuleto cuesta – busque el precio y al verlo casi me voy de espaldas – CUESTA 2200 _

_Rayos eso no lo juntamos en tres días- comento saga _

_Eso no lo juntamos ni con 20 años de salario_

_Mu comenzó a llorar al vernos algo decepcionados por ser pobres en ese instante como caído del cielo llego el patriarca hasta nosotros_

_Maestro – dijimos al unísono_

_¿que hacen aquí niños?- nos observo sonriente_

_pues venimos a comprar flores para ir a la tumba de nuestros padres y luego a los de Lein con usted… ¿recuerda? – contesto sonriendo_

_no me refiero a eso, si no a que hacen aquí parados, deberían de estar buscando flores – comento con mucha paciencia_

_lo que sucede es que – estuve a punto de contarle cuando Mu comenzó a llorar_

_ven acá – el patriarca cargo a Mu y el niño le señalo el pendiente –_

_Lein – dijo el pequeño mientras se secaba las lagrimas_

_ah ya entiendo – contesto Shion y me acaricio la cabeza_

_en 3 días cumple años Lein y nosotros queremos regalarle al especial, algo genial_

_pero si no hay nada mas genial que el oso que el regalaron hace tres años – comentó divertido_

_si señor pero queremos sorprenderla – comentó saga_

_¿Cuánto tienen?_

_80 señor – dije sonriente y orgulloso de nuestra mínima cantidad de dinero_

_trae acá – dijo Shion sonriendo y me quito el dinero, entro a la tienda y después de unos 10 minutos salio entregándonos una pequeña cajita negra_

_señor – susurro saga mientras sujetaba la cajita_

_me deben una fuerte suma de dinero – sonrió _

_y se lo pagaremos completo – conteste entusiasmado_

_me lo pagaran entrenando niños – dijo y nos señalo al frente, justo ahí esta Lein intentando equilibrarse con tres grandes ramos de flores en manos_

_cuidado…- corrí a ayudarla_

_Feliz cumpleaños Lein – dijimos al unísono mientras le mostrábamos el pastel de chocolate_

_Gracias – dijo entusiasmada y salto de inmediato rodeándome con sus brazos_

_Esperemos que te guste – karin le sonrió y le dio su respectivo abrazo _

_Si, es el primero que horneamos, así que si sabe a rayos se aguantan – comentó Amelia y Lein la abrazo_

_Todos ustedes son muy lindos conmigo, gracias – la niña corrió y tomo asiento frente a su pastel mirando las velitas encendidas._

_Fue entonces que pude recordar el primer pastel que horneó Amelia, recordé la canción de cumpleaños entonada por seis niños muy desafinados, el olor del pastel, los globos, el olor del chocolate caliente, las escondidas… los juegos de niños._

_Al final de la pequeña fiesta Karin y Amelia subieron a la cama y se durmieron con Mu en medio. Kanon, Lein y yo estábamos afuera mirando el cielo (oyendo la sinfonía de ronquidos de Amelia), las estrellas resplandecían y el viento soplaba meciendo las copas de los pocos árboles del lugar_

_¡te gusto la fiesta? – Kanon se sentó junto a Lein y ella lo abrazo en respuesta_

_nos da gusto – comente y me senté junto a ella tomando su mano_

_en verdad les agradezco todo esto – me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego uno a mi gemelo_

_pero eso no es todo – dije y me pare justo frente a ambos_

_esta es tu ultima sorpresa del día – comento Kanon rodeándola con sus brazos_

_Lein, estarías dispuesta a…- me hinque frente a ella y tome su mano derecha – a casarte con nosotros – y le entregué la cajita_

_Jajaja, que payaso eres saga – dijo Kanon dándome una patada leve en la espinilla_

_Este regalo es de parte de Kanon y yo – dije sonriéndole, ella abrió lentamente la cajita_

_Pero si es – abrió por completo la boca y los ojos – ahhhaahaa gracias, gracias – s e lanzo a mis brazos jalando de paso a Kanon, todos quedamos abrazados_

_Me alegra que te guste – sonrió Kanon oliendo su cabello_

_Los voy a extrañar – dijo en susurro y se aferro a mi cuerpo_

_¿nos vas? – Kanon se separo mirándola_

_papa decidió mandarme con el maestro Dohko_

_¿que? ¿a los cinco picos? – me separe de ella volteando a ver a Kanon _

_eso… esta muy lejos – comentó Kanon agachando la mirada_

_La niña comenzó a llorar contagiando el sentimiento, Kanon lloro junto con ella y la abrazo, yo no dije nada, no hice nada. Fue entonces que comprendí que las travesuras se acabarían, jamás iríamos a investigar el cabo, ya no contaríamos historias de terror en la cabaña, ni canciones antes de dormir, no más escondidas ni correteadas… no más trío, ni abrazos, ni risas…_

_Tomo mi mano colocándola para arriba y la puso sobre la de Kanon, saco lentamente el dije de la cajita y lo coloco en mi mano_

_yo quiero que conserven esto – y cerro mi puño_

_pero es tu regalo – dijo tristemente Kanon _

_yo, volveré por el, prometo que volveré por el – dijo entre lagrimas y envolvió nuestras manos con las suyas_

_somos un trío poderoso – sonrió Kanon entre lagrimas_

_no nos vamos a separar – dije con la seguridad de siempre_

_no los olvidare- tomo la llavecita y se la coloco en el cuello con un listón que tomo de su cabello_

_Después de eso entramos a la casa y me recosté en la orilla de la cama de abajo, Lein camino lentamente y se acostó junto a mi, tomo mi brazo izquierdo y se recostó en el, luego extendió sus manos y Kanon se recostó junto a ella, lo abrazo y yo a ella. Esa, esa fue la ultima noche que estuvimos juntos, que dormimos bajo el mismo techo, en la misma cama y con los ronquidos de Amelia arrullándonos._

soy un estupido .- me levante grotescamente golpeándome como siempre con la cama de arriba y de paso tirando a la chica que dormía en mi pecho

¿Qué pasa Saga? – dijo molesta en el suelo

lo recode, ya recordé – dije emocionado y me pare de la cama, el golpe no me dolió

¿a donde vas? – dijo al ver que salía descalzo pero tuve que regresarme y arrodillarme frente a ella

¿Qué? – dijo

perdóname, pero… ¿podrías regresarme el amuleto? – dije con mucha pena y amablemente

pero – la chica lo sujetó con fuerza entre sus manos

prometo regalarte algo mas lindo – comenté suplicante

ya te diré después que quiero – dijo y se quito el amuleto, tomo mi mano derecha y coloco el corazón cerrando mi mano

gracias – le susurré y me levante corriendo, luego regrese de nuevo

¿y ahora? – dijo, aun seguía en el suelo, yo la ignore y tome el viejo oso y me eché a correr

Corrí a al velocidad de la luz hasta llegar a la cabaña donde la fogata estaba prendida y Shura y milo estaban mirándola

¿que hacen aquí?- pregunte mientras miraba a mi alrededor

tratando de componer lo que rompes – contesto Milo furioso

tranqui Milo – Shura le dio una palmadita en la espalda y volteo a mirarme

¿Qué haces tú aquí, descalzo, en bóxer y con un oso viejo en la mano?

Pues intento reparar lo que rompo – comente sonriendo a medias

Entonces – milo se levanto y se coloco frente a mi

Calma – susurré

Si le vuelves a hacer algo yo mismo pateare tu sexy trasero – comentó Milo sonriéndome

Vaya, esa chica debe de ser muy espacial como para que Milo diga eso – sonrió Shura y coloco su mano en el hombro de Milo

Me recuerda a mi hermana – sonrió Milo algo melancólico

¿tienen una idea de a donde se fue Lein? –

pues Kanon fue en su búsqueda…menciono algo de un manantial – dijo Milo sujetándose el tabique de la nariz

gracias – le sonreí – te debo una – y di la vuelta para comenzar a correr cuando Shura me dijo

saga… habla con el corazón, no con el cerebro

lo tendré muy en mente – y salí corriendo a toda velocidad.

Corrí y corrí, hasta que mis músculos se quemaron, hasta que me entrecortaba la respiración, hasta que me di cuenta que había llegado…

Lein – susurré casi sin aliento entrando a aquella cueva

Calma… calma – al llegar pude notar a Kanon y Lein trepados en las rocas, la chica lloraba y Kanon, Kanon tenia esa mirada preocupada

Kanon – dije y ambos voltearon a mirarme

¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? LARGATE CON ESA BRUJA- dijo Kanon furioso soltado a la chica

yo…

¡¡QUE TE LARGUES! – repitió bajando de un salto y colocándose frente a mi, yo solo pude agachar la mirada

Kanon… no, no recordaba – dije con un nudo en la garganta que hasta a mi me sorprendió

Hermano… - susurro al ver la mirada que coloque, luego centro su atención en el oso

Lein… baja – dije viendo siempre el suelo

Yo… no quiero, NO QUIERO QUE ME LASTIMES- grito bajando de un salto y estuvo a punto de huir de no ser por que la sujete con fuerza

Quiero que me escuches

No, yo no quiero ya no , no soy ninguna tonta, no soy ninguna tonta – grito entre lagrimas y se dejo caer su peso, estaba temblando

Calma, solo respira

Hey, mírame … yo, lo recupere…aquí esta – sujete su mascara y luego le mostré el amuleto ella solo siguió temblando, llorando

Todo esta bien, es tuyo, cumpliste tu promesa, tu regresaste por el, eso esta bien – Kanon se hincó colocándose junto a mi, ambos tomábamos sus manos

Y mira aquí esta, aquí esta tu oso, no lo he olvidado – tome el oso de la mano de Kanon y se lo di, luego coloqué el amuleto en su cuello

Lein, estamos juntos… de nuevo – dijo Kanon estrechando su mano

Eso…no es cierto… NO ES CIERTO – se lanzó a mis brazos llorando

Lein – dijimos al unísono, no podíamos entender nada, aquello parecía un berrinche de una niña de cinco años

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Kanon preocupado

ahí esta- la joven me soltó y se levantó mirando a Kanon – la mirada de preocupación, ahí esta Kanon

¿que? Yo… no entiendo- susurre

mentiroso… tu, no recuerdas mucho, tu olvidaste todo… tu… - se quedo callada, ambos pudimos sentir como su cosmos se elevaba, rápido…rápido, muy rápido y nada de lo que decía tenia sentido

tienes miedo – susurro la chica

¿miedo? – dijimos al unísono

mucho miedo…solo cállense, cállense todos…CALLENSE – grito y luego callo de rodillas elevando su cosmos a un punto máximo, una hermosa energía roja emergió de su cuerpo

Lein… ¿Lein? – me acerque lentamente a ella, Kanon quedo inmutado

Saga… gomenen – susurro y luego perdió todo sentido…

**A los ojos de Shura….**

Las 3:30 AM, el patriarca seguía meditando dentro de su cuarto, en aquel cuarto oscuro solo estábamos Milo, Mu, Camus, Kanon, Saga y yo, todos mirándonos unos a otros, nadie dijo nada, no había nada que decir, los gemelos no comentaron que paso, pero por sus expresiones… no pueden entenderlo aun.

Hace una hora que Saga trajo a Lein entre brazos, llego a casa del patriarca junto con Kanon, el pobre no se había cambiado, seguía en bóxer, con la mirada perdida y un pequeño osito en las manos.

Kanon y Mu estaban muy preocupados. Lein no despierta, solo esta temblando, solo susurra incoherencias, ahora Karin y Amelia la atienden… y el patriarca, el patriarca por primera vez no tienen ni idea de nada.

¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte Saga? – pregunto preocupado Mu colocando una mano en el hombro de el

esto…es mi culpa – susurro, temblaba, tragaba su saliva pero aun así no lloraría, todos lo sabíamos

no fue culpa tuya – susurro Milo, más por consuelo que nada

SI FUE CULPA SUYA – le grito Kanon molesto a punto de echársele encima pero Mu lo sujeto

Peleando no solucionaran nada – dijo sabiamente Mu – dudo mucho que a ella le guste que estén peleando

Déjalo… lo merezco – Saga se paro tirando la silla y jalo a Kanon, ambos salieron

Estos se van a partir la cara – susurro Mu

Vamos, ustedes quédense aquí – Milo nos sonrió y los dos salieron, Camus volteo a mirarme una vez que salieron

eso me preocupa, no creo que con los antecedentes que nos han contado sea buena idea que se gusten – dijo Camus sentándose en el sillón

¿Quién? ¿Milo y Mu? –

NO…TONTO – me dio un golpe en la cabeza y luego se puso serio – Saga y Lein, ya es evidente, jamás había visto a Saga así de preocupado… no por alguien que no sea Kanon

¿Qué tiene de malo? Haber si así se le quita el mal humor a Saga – dije y me senté frente a el, en el suelo

no tiene mal humor, solo es mas serio, por ser mayor – aclaro

no le veo nada de malo

mira, esa niña hasta donde lo hemos notado es "la niñita de Shion " – hizo un gesto con las manos

¿y que tiene?

Como padre abnegado, ¿crees que permita que su niñita tenga algo que ver con Saga casi su mano derecha?

Pues yo creo que si

Además, es amazona no puede ver su rostro y dudo mucho que a Athena le agrade que sus amazonas tengan algo que ver con sus caballeros imagina si tan solo esta prohibido que les vean el rostro o que entrenen junto a nosotros – dijo Camus mirándome a los ojos

Estas diciéndome ¿Qué hay mujeres que entrenan?

Siempre lo has sabido ¿no?

Si pero… tu hablas como si fueran muchas

Es que lo son

¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

A pues… Jejeje el santuario esta lleno de secretos Shura y uno de ellos es el santuario amazona… dicen que esta por las cuevas de cabo sounion

¿Las ruinas que cuida Saga?

Si… me han dicho que el pasadizo esta en una de esas tantas cuevas y ruinas, desde tiempos remotos Athena prohibió que hombres y mujeres entrenaran juntos – me dijo, yo lo miraba emocionado, pensar cuantas mujeres fuertes y hermosas estarían reunidas… sudando de manera sexy, yo tenia que estar ahí…

Entonces… nosotros encontraremos ese lugar

¡No!.. esta prohibido ir ahí

Camus… solo echáremos una miradita

Ah esto me huele mal…

**En los ojos de Amelia…**

no, no quiero, no quiero morir – decía la chica mientras se retorcía en las sabanas, no tenia fiebre, no estaba herida, solo estaba…

fuera de si – susurro Karin mientras la sujetaba

no entiendo que le pasa, desde niñas hemos estado juntas, jamás le había pasado algo así – dije

no, no quiero que te separes de mi, maestro Shion, estoy…estoy…enamorada de ti – susurro Lein cuando la toco Karin.

ah - me lleve la mano a la boca – Lein tu…

AHHHHHH! – la joven se levanto de golpe y ambas caímos, luego de eso se quedo parada sobre la cama, mirando a todas partes…

¿Lein? – dije. Ella se sobaba la cabeza, lo chicos entraron aturdidos por el grito

¿están bien? – dijo amablemente Camus

si, gracias – cometamos ambas

¿Dónde estoy? – miraba a todas partes confundida

estas…en la casa del patriarca – dijo Shura y Camus fue corriendo por los otros 4

el patriarca… ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – se llevo la mano a la cabeza, yo y Karin nos levantamos con lagrimas en los ojos

que bueno que estas bien – sonreí entre lagrimas

¿yo? Pero si yo estaba,…estaba con Kanon y con Saga - de repente miro sus ropas, notando su fondo blanco

Lein – Shura sonrió y se acerco

AHHHHHH! QUIEN ME DESVISTIO ASI – se escondió entré las cobijas mirándonos

Jajaja – Shura se rió al unísono con nosotras

¡Ah, dime que fue un chico guapo… - comento

Pues – yo agache la mirada, lastima que nosotras la cambiamos.

LEIN – llego Saga lanzándose a la cama y estrechándola, seguido de eso llegaron Mu y Kanon que también se sentaron en la cama

Chicos – susurró ella visiblemente confundida , Milo le saludo con la mano, Camus le sonrió, luego volteo a ver el pendiente que colgaba de su cuello – esto…es

Perdóname – dijo Saga sujetando su rostro y ambos se quedaron mirándose…


	7. Dias buenos y no tan buenos

**Capitulo 6: días buenos…y no tan buenos**

**A los ojos de Milo.**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Lein tubo un extraño ataque de nervios que el patriarca no podía explicar… ella por su parte esta mejor y sigue sin saber quien la desvistió jeje bueno y desde que Camus confeso lo del santuario amazona en casa del patriarca apenas hasta ahora habíamos tenido tiempo de ir en su búsqueda.

La gloria quedaría corta comparado con el santuario de las amazonas, imagínense montones de bellas señoritas esperando por nosotros, ya podía oírlas gritar mi nombre con fuerza….

MILO

O creo que las oigo – susurre

MILO

¡si! Las oigo

DESPIERTA IDIOTA – sentí un golpe en la cabeza y Salí de mis sueños para encontrarme con la fea cara de MM frente a mi

¿Qué? – dije molesto

vigila bien, te estabas quedando dormido, si una joven paso y no la viste te juro que….- me prenso del cuello

suelta…- dije y en eso el radio comunicador nos interrumpió, ese aparato si que era soberbio

esa cosa esta hablando-MM se escondió tras de una roca

eres un…ah… cambio, te escucho

VIGILEEEEEEENNNN!- Me grito Shura desde las otras rocas lejanas

Roger…- Dije, jamás creí que estas cosas funcionaran

¡¡ ¿Cómo es que ese vaso con cuerda puede hacer sonidos!- MM se acerco

como dije…soberbio- OK no teníamos para comunicadores, así que Shura hizo estos vasitos, la idea se nos hizo estupida pero ahora que se que funcionan… le beso los pies a Shura….neee no es para tanto

tenemos un problema – dijo el vaso del otro extremo, el cual operaba Kanon

hay no el patriarca… HUYAMOS – oí del otro vaso, después unas cachetadas retumbaron desde el otro extremo

perdón…Camus perdió el control…sigue con tu informe

el vigilante del cabo llego, no usen ni una micra de sus cosmos o será malo…

va… no creo que "el vigilante" pueda reconocernos – dijo MM

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ SHURA?- oí de un vaso

ah…

idiota- le di un mero golpe en la cara a MM

novatos – dijo Kanon

¿¡KANON?- me asome con los binoculares y efectivamente Saga tenia prensando del cabello a Shura, Camus estaba inmóvil y ahora Don Saga hablaba... por un vaso, admito que es ridículo

…

¡CONTESTA!

SI YA SABES LA RESPUESTA- grito Kanon, mismo grito que retumbo en todo el cabo

¿Qué planean mocosos?- dijo Saga soltando a Shura

mi cabello…- dijo Shura mientras Saga le entregaba un pequeño mechón

….- Camus solo miraba

no le diré nada al patriarca… pero aléjense de aquí

Dicho esto me hicieron la señal y MM y yo hubiéramos salido sin mancha alguna de no haber sido por el audaz comentario que se me salio

UN DIA DE ESTOS ESTE CABO TE VA A VOLVER UN MANIACO – grite y Saga volteo furioso

Y tenias que abrir la boca – dijo MM

Perdón – dije….

15 minutos después, Saga ya hacia sentado cómodamente en una roca mirando no solo el cabo si no a 5 jóvenes precoses e infantiles haciendo 1000 lagartijas sin descanso alguno

deberías disfrutar tu juventud – dije mirando a Saga mientras subía y bajaba

…

Milo – dijo Kanon

un día, cuando tengas una batalla… y termines muerto, te vas a…arrepentir de no haber disfrutado la vida

Milo cállate – me dijo MM

De no haber bailado, bebido y amado –

MILO – dijo Shura

Y morirás amargado

Que te calles Milo

Y solo y no estaré ahí para apoyarte – dije totalmente molesto y a 2 para terminar las 1000

Ok…-se paro molesto – gracias a Milo…1000 mas

Oye mequetrefe no somos tus discípulos ni nada tuyo – dijo Kanon parándose molesto

Pues deberías tenerme mas respeto, soy tu mayor

¿Por qué? ¿por la armadura? Eso no es problema- subió los puños

1…2…3...4…5…6 – conté en voz alta y los otros que habían dejado de hacerlas se miraron y siguieron, Kanon se trago su orgullo y se bajo con nosotros, Saga nos miraba sin expresión alguna, odio que nos mire así, uno nunca sabe que piensa.

**A los ojos de Camus**

Después de las lagartijas estaba seguro que iríamos a casa, pero eso no sucedió… ¡perdón Athena! Pero nos quedamos ahí hasta en la noche, Saga a veces dormía en el cabo; pero esta vez por suerte decidió ir a dormir a Géminis

se fue el vigilante – dijo Shura llegando a mi lado

si – dije totalmente frustrado

¿no te agrada esta idea verdad? –

¿Por qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? – dije volteando a mirarlo

lo lamento, si deseas puedes irte – dijo Shura y se sentó sacando una barra de chocolate, de esas que tanto le gustan

…- no supe que contestar solo me limite a mirar las estrellas, podía ver las constelaciones, entre ellas la mía, amaba verla, me llenaba de paz

¿Por qué te quedas?

¿Qué? – voltee exaltado y me ofreció chocolate

nadie dirá que estuviste implicado – dijo sonriendo

pues…ya estoy en esto – dije y le sonreí en eso MM y Milo se recostaron junto a nosotros

¿de que hablan señoritas? – dijo MM

de lo linda que te ves hoy chula – dijo Shura sonriéndole

que gracioso cabra

he…mmm… cangrejo

pots…no van a iniciar una discusión por esto – Dijo Milo despreocupado

yo podría – dijo MM

¡he!… el que hace discusiones y peleas por todo, soy yo niños – Dijo Kanon que se paro frente a nosotros

chicos…- Milo se paro en una roca – estamos apunto de encontrar un majestuoso lugar donde lloverán chicas de a montones, y si tenemos suerte nos tocarían de 10 por cada uno, será la recompensa que nuestra diosa Athena – estaba sin duda blasfemando…perdón – nos dará por pelear valientemente en su honor… prepárense para el santuario de niñas- dijo alzando al mano ridículamente, acepto que me reí como nunca y aunque todos voltearon a mirarme extraño también se rieron

no seas payaso – dijo MM aventándole una varita que hizo caer a Milo al camino, pues nos ocultábamos tras de unas ruinas

así como caída del cielo pasó una joven alta de cabello verde con una mascara que aterraría a cualquier humano común y corriente, Milo se escondió como pudo, la chica traía algunas bolsas de mandado y unos metros mas atrás otras 7 chicas algunas delgadas y otras voluminosas pasaron riendo y hablando fuerte, todas traían mucha comida

comida, mujeres y vino – dijo MM

¿alcanzas a ver botellas desde aquí? – pregunto Shura intentado ver algo

si – saco una enorme de su chamarra cazadora

tu siempre vienes preparado – dijo Kanon dándole una palmadita en la espalda

Apenas pasaron todos echaron carrera a seguirlas y las chicas…ni lo notaron

**A los ojos de Saga…**

Ya era tarde y parecía que mis pasos eran muy lentos pues la casa de géminis quedaba al otro extremo del santuario, era un lugar muy extenso y muy lejano del cabo, hubiera corrido a la velocidad de la luz pero no había comido nada en todo el santo día… y todo por mis berrinches (cabe mencionar que no quise comer las zanahorias y el patriarca me castigo, ni yo lo creo), siempre que se me mete una idea en la cabeza no había poder humano (ni divino) que me haga cambiar de parecer. Llegue a casa muy a gusto y al entrar observe la casa rechinante de lo limpia que estaba, caminaba por la sala mayor y los mosaicos del suelo reflejaban mi figura

soberbio… Kanon no tenia nada que hacer – dije satisfecho del trabajo de mi gemelo - ¿Dónde estará?

Entre a su cuarto buscándolo pero solo me encontré con el cuarto mas limpio que se podía admirar... Cosa extraña por que hasta hoy su cuarto es un asco

Kanon- lo llame y decidí ir a nuestra modesta sala y vi encendida una pequeña vela y algunas cajas alrededor

¡Kanon! – me asome

**A los ojos de Lein…**

¿Su cara? ¡TERROR, coloco una cara de terror inolvidable, pareciera que había visto al mismo Hades sonriéndole, yo tenía en las manos algunas cosas llenas de polvo que Kanon pensaba tirar

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mas relajado y levantándome por el brazo

la caballerosidad no es tu fuerte ¿verdad? – le dije y el se volteo molesto

hice una pregunta

si… este pues... es algo largo de contar…

FLASHBACK

Caminaba felizmente por las casas, el maestro Shion me había mandado a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta a Karin y Amelia para la comida y algunas cosas personales, decidí tomar mi bicicleta así que venia feliz y al pasar por géminis.

Ahhhh – Kanon elevo su cosmos y emano una bella energía azul de sus manos

¡rayos! – grite y alcance a saltar con mis compras de la bicicleta, pero esta por el impacto estallo

¿estas bien?- corrió hacia mi y me levanto

si… buena energía – dije y comenzamos a levantar las compras

que bien… no me perdonaría si… ejem… ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

Ah... pues… traigo las compras – le mostré la bolsa

HOLA – llego Shura y nos miro

Hola – dije algo apenada

Que hay Lein... ¿te toca hacer la cena? – dijo alegremente

No… le toca a MU

¿A MU? – dijeron ambos tocándose sus estómagos

si…yo solo traje las cosas

Lein... no permitas que ese tirano nos mate – dijo Shura pasando su brazo por mi cuello

Si Lein… algún día… nos matara – dijo Kanon sonriendo

Lo siento, ordenes son ordenes, por suerte el desayuno de mañana le toca a Camus

Que bien – dijo Shura – ¿nos vamos ya Kanon?

¡si! – dijo feliz pero al mirar la casa – mejor no

¿Qué? ¿ya te echaste para atrás? – dijo Shura

no pero – todos miramos la casa, la bicicleta había ensuciado todo, el piso rayado, los bloques sucios ah… era un desastre

me quedo a limpiar – dijo

¡NO! TU ve, que yo lo haré, la culpa fue mía

pero Lein

mira solo llevale esto al patriarca y le explicas lo sucedido, no creo que se enoje

pero

anda ya, para luego es tarde – los empuje con todo y compras a la salida

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

¡ENTRASTE A LA CASA DE GEMINIS EN BICICLETA!

¿sirve de algo negarlo?

AHHH…

Perdón… Cuenta hasta diez antes de cortarme el cuello – dije colocando mis manos sobre mi cabeza

Ah… eso no explica ¿Por qué estas aquí? – dijo Saga y se sentó en su sillón

bueno, termine de limpiar pero me di cuenta que tu casa era un asco así que lo hice todo completo

¿y por que harías algo así?

Ashh… por que me agradan – dije frustrada

¿por que te agradamos?

Acaso todo tiene que tener una explicación racional ¿Saga?

Normalmente

Va… no pienso contestar a eso, y vi estas cajas que iban a tirar

¿por que piensas que las íbamos a tirar?– dijo mirándome… ¡si! Con esas miradas que todos odiamos, esas miradas que no dicen nada

puff… mira – dije alzando la caja que tenia un enorme letrero – repite conmigo Saga…B-A-S-U-R-A – deletreé

¿te burlas?

Si ...Jejeje –cerrando lo que veía

Eres una mocosa irrespetuosa

¿Y fue por eso que no desayunaste, comiste y cenaste? mira… desde lo que sucedió el día de tu cumpleaños no dices nada– dije saltado al sillón y sentándome junto a el

No…no comí nada por que no tenia hambre, y sobre eso, a mi no me afecta es solo que no eh tenido ganas de hablar

No sabes mentir – justo cuando dije eso su estomago rugió…de hambre

Jajajajaja – nos reímos ambos

Ah linda dentadura, no te haría daño mostrarla mas seguido – dije y proseguí a retirarme antes de que me corriera, tomando algo que creo no noto – adiós

Adiós …

Bueno desde aquel incidente no había hablado con Saga, el… me evadía siempre que podía y seguía tratándome algo mal, Kanon por otro lado me cuidaba aunque tratara de disimularlo y de un tiempo para acá Milo y Shura hablan mucho conmigo.

**A los ojos de Shura**

Después de correr entre muchas plantas y entrar a una cueva muy tenebrosa llegamos a lo que todos esperábamos…el santuario amazona

simplemente… ¡majestuoso! – dijo MM

Todos nos paramos como idiotas a mirar desde lo alto de la puerta, la cueva llevaba a un extenso lugar donde la luna tocaba con toda su expresión, había muchas chozas grandes, algunas con adornos, otras con rosales y otras más con armas. En el centro había un tipo de arena pequeña y en algunos extremos había lugares con aparatos para hacer ejercicio, el lugar era tan bello como enorme, todos sonreímos como idiotas y bajamos las escaleras escondiéndonos

¿que hacemos?

mirar las casa – dijo Kanon, por primera vez vi esa cara de lujuria

es viable – dijeron los demás y vimos por la ventana de la primera casa

Era un cuarto extenso con un enorme tocador y un ropero descomunal, frente a este habían 10 literas, 5 de cada extremo y algunas chicas platicaban a la luz de una vela, otras dormían pero…eran extremadamente musculosas…aquello daba miedo

ah – solo se limito a decir Camus asqueado a totalidad

me gustan las delgadas y femeninas- atine a decir

la que sigue

Miramos la siguiente era exactamente igual solo que aquí era niñas de escasos 7 años

que mocosas – dijo MM

no sabia que estudiaran aquí - dijo Camus

… si hay niños… ¿por que no niñas? – dijo Milo recordando los distritos de entrenamiento para caballeros de Plata y bronce

¿crees que sean huérfanos como nosotros? – pregunto MM

¿eres huérfano? – dijo Camus

¿tu no? – MM lo miro

Bueno…solo tengo a mi hermana mayor, hace mucho no la veo – dijo tristemente

Pues yo solo tengo a mis 3 hermanos… viven con padres adoptivos, pero me dejan verlos – dije sonriéndole a Camus

Pues yo tengo a mi tía, es una ogra, pero me agrada – dijo Milo

Pues yo no recuerdo a mi familia – aclaro MM

A mi solo me queda Saga – dijo Kanon. Me pareció oír un tono de orgullo en su voz

Saga… ¿Por qué siempre estas gritándole? – dijo Camus con cierto aire de tierno

Eso…no importa, he ¿vamos a seguir en busca del rebaño prometido o que?

No, es decir si…- decidí seguir en la búsqueda

Kanon tenia un carácter tan difícil como el de Saga, de cierta forma Milo era mas relajado, confiaba en todos desde un principio, y esa confianza se perdía solo si tu mismo la quebrantabas, Camus por su parte era mas callado, nunca hablaba de lo que sentía con desconocidos y decía muy poco de su vida y MM siempre me pareció que quería gritar lo que sentía a todos y que alguien le tendiera la mano pero algo que aun no conocía se lo impedía, era como si quisiera ser el mismo pero no podía y yo, yo siempre fui sincero con todos, nunca les contaba nada profundo a menos que confiara pero una vez que confío, suelo ser un buen compañero.

miren – seguimos a la siguiente y aquella casa parecía….

EL CLUB DE LAS GORDAS – dijo MM impresionado

Al lado de ellas…Aldebarán esta delgado- menciono Camus

Neta – dijo Milo mas sorprendido

Shhh…vamos a la que sigue

Al mirar por ahí solo pudimos observar a 4 jóvenes delgadas y hermosas

¿Quién será el rifado que se quede con las gordas – dijo Kanon… y todos por instinto miramos a Camus

yo vigilo – dijo

bueno

Y justo cuando íbamos a entrar ¡sorpresa!

LA CATA DE LA COBRA- el golpe nos dio de lleno pues estábamos baboseando

¿Qué rayos? – dije levantándome mariado del suelo, minutos después todas estaban mirándonos

¡¡HAHHHH UN HOMBRE!

MMM UN HOMBRE

MATENLOS

MEJOR VIOLENLOS

Calma…chicas

Atenlos – dicho esto las jóvenes nos dieron…una especie de anestesia a oler y recuerdo haberme sentido muy cansado

**A los ojos de Saga…**

Vi unos instantes todas las cajas, de hecho llevaba horas viendo las cosas, había desde carros con los que Kanon y yo jugamos desde niños hasta una lista de las novias que ha tenido que le ayude hacer a Kanon. Sentí que el estomago me rugió y recordé que desde la partida de la mocosa no había comido nada, me decidí y fui a la cocina, estaba impecable, todo bien limpio y acomodado, mire el refrigerador ahí había una nota

"**_que vergüenza, no había nada comestible en su refrigerador, así que tire todo lo caduco y compre nuevas cosas, ojala les guste si no… jeje no me importa…SE LO COMEN_**"

que sutil- al abrir el refrigerador encontré fruta fresca, yogurt, agua de sabor, refrescos, algo de comida congelada, verduras, y al mirar mas al fondo encontré un pastel de moras

"**_sabia que tendrías hambre jajajaa… bueno pues deje algo rico en el horno… Ojala te guste…le guardas a tu hermano….y NO TE COMAS EL PASTEL HASTA QUE EL VENGA"_**

ja…

**_Posdata: este mensaje es valido para cualquiera de los dos_**

que ocurrente…- por instinto me dirigí al horno y encontré una rica lasaña, la puse a calentar y me senté a comer mientas veía el viejo álbum de fotos con las novias de Kanon…que tiempo aquellos

¿Dónde estará mi hermano?

**A los ojos de Kanon…**

¿Donde estaba?..En el infierno… esas mujeres eran feministas, otro poco y enserio que nos capan, eso si muchas no se cansaron de golpearnos e insultarnos.

Nos tenían amarrados de las manos, estábamos colgando, nos dieron varios latigazos y mas aun nos dejaron en ropa interior, aquella humillación era demasiada… Estaba seguro que cuando Saga se enterara no solo me regañaría…si no que burlaría y eso duele mas viniendo de el

¿a esto le llamas la gloria? – Shura volteo a ver a Milo

PERDOOOOONNNNNNN

Calma…caballeros, ellas no son ni caballeros…somos dorados podemos acabar con ellas – dije a sus mentes usando mi cosmos

¿Cómo hiciste eso? – dijo MM que aun no sabia hacerlo

concentras tu cosmos en lo que quieres decir – dije

genial – concentro su cosmos y dijo – tu no eres dorado

GRACIAS – dije mientras lo prensaba con mis piernas con gran agilidad, las chicas solo se reían

Calma Kanon

Caballeros dorados – dijo una joven hermosa alta de cabello pelirrojo con rizos y una mascara hecha de plata, a su lado estaban lo que denominamos "las bonitas"

Si eso somos- dije a su mente y ellas, que no se habían metido con nosotros para nada ordenaron soltarnos y todas asintieron, nos vestimos y entramos a un tipo de gimnasio mayor

No les creo – dijo la misma joven de cabello verde que vimos al principio

Pues es verdad – dijo Milo viendo aquel salón, era enorme, al final solo estaba un trono y a sus extremos las armaduras de águila y ophicus

Yo tampoco les creo – dijo otra joven de cabello negro corto y una mascara que parecía una imitación de un felino

Ni yo…¿ya podemos matarlos?- pregunto otra joven de cabello negro largo, parecía la mas chica y su mascara tenia colmillos, dirigiéndose a la joven de cabello verde

No aun no

Ya basta de tonterías – dije enfadado dispuesto a salir y eso iba a hacer

DESTELLOS DORADOS – dijo una y unos hermosos rayos resplandecientes intentaron atarme pero los esquive con facilidad

Solo el patriarca a resistido esos destellos – dijo, yo voltee a mirarla

ERES TU – dije molesto mirando a Yuzuriha a su lado estaba Caliope

Kanon – Caliope se lanzo a mis brazos

¡¡Bajate de ahí Caliope! – gruño enojada la joven de cabello verde, la chica asintió

Soy Milo de Escorpión – dijo Milo ya mas serio

Shura de capricornio

Mascara Mortal de Cáncer

Camus de acuario

…- todas voltearon a mirarme

¿y tú?

Ejem… no tiene armadura- dijo MM con toda la pena del mundo, odiaba que dijeran eso

Pero como no va a tener…es Saga de géminis – dijo la insolente que me ataco, burlándose por supuesto

Yo si la mato – pero antes de golpearla Milo y Shura me sujetaron

El es Kanon , el hermano gemelo de Saga

Nunca lo menciono – dijo la joven de cabello verde acua con aires de grandeza, su tono arrogante no me simpatizo, esa mocosa me daba muy mala espina

Nunca menciona nada… mas que buenos días – dijo la de cabello pelirrojo

Y ya se cree intima – dijo Milo sacando risas de todos, claro menos de Yuzuriha de la que nos burlábamos

Que yo sepa, los caballeros de géminis usan la armadura en conjunto, siempre son gemelos por regla general y además de eso, si uno llegara usarla solo, el poder y la armadura lo desquiciarían – dijo la joven de cabello verde recargada en una pared… y que razón tenia

Al fin alguien con cerebro – dije sarcásticamente

Mi nombre es Shaina – me contesto

Yo soy Marin – dijo la joven de cabello pelirrojo

Me llaman Quistis – dijo la de cabello negro corto

Yo soy Gaist…hermana menor de Shaina – dijo la de cabello negro largo

Y yo soy Yuzuriha – dijo la insolente

Mi nombre es Caliope – dije una joven de cabello rubio, su mascara tenia unas alas en las comisuras de los ojos, parecía un ángel

Y yo soy Cassandra – entro otra mas, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y era de color rosa

Ya nos presentamos ya nos vamos – dijo Shura viendo que casi amanecía

¿Y creen que será así de fácil?- dijo Quistis y Yuzuriha le siguió el juego colocando sus poses de pelea

¿estas loca? Esos caballeros podrían matarte de un golpe – dijo Marín tranquilamente

y tiene mucha razón – dijo Milo observándola fijamente

hora de irnos…- dije

tan rápido – Dijo MM que no dejaba de mirar a Shaina, ¡ah! MM y su amor frustrado por Shaina, desde siempre le a gustado pero nunca le hizo caso

¿pero por que? – dijo decepcionado Shura mirando a Gaist

bueno…uno, todas son muy niñas para mi, dos ¡el sol, amanece, tienen que ir a trabajar… y tres si Saga se percata de que no fui el único que no llego a dormir se va a enojar

ah Saga… el hermano mayor de todos – dijo Camus y se encamino junto conmigo

Al salir las mujeres nos veían horrible, pero Shaina y las demás salieron a despedirnos y nos fuimos corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, yo al menos por que los demás no podían controlarla del todo bien, en aquellos tiempos, terminaban estrellándose contra algo.

**A los ojos de Shion…**

Estaba recostado mirando el techo, últimamente me había dolido mucho el pecho pero no lo había comentado, me preocupaba lo que le sucedió a Lein y le escribí a Arles mi hermano el respondió desde Yamir y me informo de algo muy triste… la madre de Mu estaba muriendo y con ella se iría seguro parte de Mu.

Hace años que la madre de Mu estaba enferma del corazón, pero últimamente ni con los mejores doctores pudimos salvarla su mal crónico era muy grave y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, así que arles me pidió llevar a Mu lo mas rápido posible

pobre Mu…va a necesitar de algún apoyo para mañana – pensé y pensé y seguí haciéndolo, hasta que decidí enviar a tres caballeros con el…pero ¿Quiénes?

**A los ojos de Mu…**

A la mañana siguiente prepare el desayuno con ayuda de Lein, ella prepara manjares exquisitos, siempre significo para mi una hermana mayor, la hermana que nunca tuve, desde chico siempre me cuido.

Cuando me sentía solo solía contarme cuentos de hadas que ella inventaba junto a Kanon mientras Saga solo nos veía divertido, a veces me explicaba cosas que no entendía y el maestro Shion se alegraba por eso. Fue por ese motivo que al irse todo cambio, Shion dejo de ser tan alegre, en Saga no note cambio alguno pero en Kanon fue diferente, el siempre la extraño, era con la única con la que podía jugar pues su gemelo ya no hacia esas cosas, y yo perdí a una buena amiga, sin el tacto de una mujer nos hicimos mas rudos y poco amigables.

¿en que piensas Mu? – dijo mientras volteaba los hotcakes

en nada Lein, solo recordaba viejos tiempos

ahh… ¿oye crees que les gusten los hotcakes?

comen lo que se mueva…claro menos lo que cocino – dije algo triste

Hey… yo te enseñare a cocinar y después te rogaran por que lo hagas tu – dijo golpeando la mesa y alzando la mano

Eso me parece genial – ambos nos sonreímos y salimos al comedor, todos nos miraban ansiosos y como siempre

¿Qué hay para hoy? – dijo MM sonriendo, a su lado estaba Milo

hotcakes – dijo secamente Lein y sentó junto al patriarca.

**A los ojos de Lein…**

En cuanto me senté junto al patriarca note que algo tenía, lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, sabia que algo tenia, podía sentirlo pero me limite a quedarme callada por aquellas quejas de los demás sobre mi comportamiento, si ya se habían quejado, sobre todo MM ¿Qué le habré hecho a ese tío?

¿Qué? ¿hoy no tienes alguna payasada que hacer? – me dijo MM, ese comentario me calentó los humos rápidamente

pero si el que trabaja de payaso en un circo eres tu – dije molesta

niños – se limito a decir Aldebarán

coman tranquilos– dijo Shion señalándome

si, ahora no vas a hacer berrinches por unas simples zanahorias – MM le sonrió a Saga

¿Qué? – dijo molestó Saga

por cierto – comentó el patriarca todos volteamos a ver – veré en que trabajan, hace meses que trabajan y no eh visto que usen el dinero para algo útil…como reparar el santuario

pero señor – dijo Aldebarán

y Lein ira conmigo – comento el patriarca

seguro fue tu idea mocosa – comento MM

no, enserio que no - era evidente que yo se lo mencione al patriarca; pero no era con el afán de molestar, de hecho salio al tema por que pregunte si podía tomar un trabajo para no aburrirme

entrometida – dijo Saga mirándome

¿tu que te quejas? eres un desempleado – dije molesta y el dio un golpe en la mesa

al menos no estoy de arrimado

al menos no muero de hambre por mi orgullo

al menos no estoy de ensimoso

ensimosa talvez pero no lame botas

HUY eso duele – dijo Kanon y Saga volteo a mirarlo

Bueno ya cállense – dijo Shion molesto

Si señor – dijimos al unísono

Mu…

Si señor

Iras a Yamir, mi hermano te espera en su casa – dijo Shion

¿hermano? – menciono Shaka

¿tiene un hermano?- dijo Aioria

si, mi hermano menor Arles , el era caballero de plata y sobrevivió a las guerras sagradas – dijo secamente mientras seguía con sus alimentos

¿y por que señor? – pregunto MU, conozco su cara de preocupación y esta vez la tenia

eso es algo que no se, solo me dijo eso mi hermano – dijo seriamente…tampoco sabe mentir

si señor – se limito a decir con voz entrecortada

irán contigo Shaka, Aldebarán y Aioria

si señor – dijeron todos, un aire de intriga entro en la sala… bueno en realidad era un ventilador…

**A los ojos de Shaka… **

Decidí empacar algunas cosas para ir a yamir no tenia ni idea de que sucedía pero estaba seguro que Mu estaba preocupado por eso, yo podía sentirlo y no solo el si no sus allegados, el patriarca, Aldebarán y esa niña simpática.

Últimamente sentía una opresión dolorosa en el cuerpo, como si algo me cayera encima…

- hola…- mí amigo Aioria entro con sus cosas a mi casa

hola – dije algo apenado de mi tiradero

deberías de decirle a Lein que te ayude a limpiar

¿Qué?

Jejeje… la vi limpiando la casa de Saga

Eso no significa que sea la criada general- dije regañándolo

Perdón…se ve que es simpática ¿no?

Si…me agrada –

Me preocupa esto…- dijo al fin

¿Qué? – dije mientras serraba mi pequeña maleta

la forma en que dijo la noticia el maestro me pareció muy seria

si de hecho

Hola… ¿tú eres Shaka? – llego Lein con unas ropas que se me hicieron muy lindas, vestía como lo hacían las mujeres en la india, ahora que lo pienso siempre se vestía de diferente forma una cosa nunca tenia que ver con la otra

¿hola? – dijimos ambos

yo soy Shaka

ah es cierto Shion...ejem...el gran patriarca dijo que eras el único rubio- dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca

aun no nos reconoces…

calma peque de ti si me acuerdo jeje podrían pasar años y seguiría confundiéndolos… lo siento a veces soy algo despistada – dijo imagino que sonriendo

yo soy muy parecido – dijo Aioria con una sonrisa de lado a lado

ah si… escuchen, el patriarca me envió a darles un mensaje

¿así? ¿que dijo?

Se los diré cuando me acuerde

.-

Jejeje… así… escuchen, la verdad es que…Mu …

Lein nos explico de la manera más discreta la situación.

Mu había crecido en una familia pobre en las casas mas alejadas del centro de yamir, solo tenía a su madre pues su padre los abandono, desde hace mucho.

El patriarca detecto la llegada no solo de Mu sino de todos los dorados y fue reuniéndolos poco a poco. Con la madre de Mu fue a hablar Arles, le ofreció techo y comida en su casa y desde entonces la madre de Mu vive en casa de Arless, la madre de Mu sufría de un mal crónico del corazón y estaba algo enferma, Mu se fue desde muy chico a entrenar al santuario, Shion le educo al igual que a Lein solo que le permitía ver a su madre y según nos dijo Lein, Mu amaba mucho a su madre…los años no pasan en balde… dijo Lein en palabras concretas y nos explico que la madre de Mu estaba en estado grave y su corazón ya no resistiría mas…moriría en cuestión de días.

Yo me preocupe de repente, aunque no solía hacerlo muy seguido, recordé que mi familia también vivía en un templo muy pobre pero ellos eran muy sanos, mi madre, una mujer fuerte, mi padre era un monje del templo y mi hermana mayor creo que ya estaba casada (pero eso tal vez lo cuente mas tarde) ahora Mu necesitaba mucho apoyo…necesitaba de amigos…mismos que Aioria y yo prometimos ser ante la chica.


	8. Las buenas amistades nunca mueren

**Capitulo 7: "Las buenas Amistades nunca mueren"**

**A los ojos de Aioria…**

A la siguiente mañana partimos a gran velocidad rumbo a Yamir, llegamos en pocas horas. Aunque Shaka nos perdió cuando intentaba descifrar el mapa…con los ojos cerrados, en fin, terminamos perdiéndonos en un bosque del cual salimos maltratados y caminamos por algunas calles de Yamir.

Las casas eran tipo coloniales, muy bien arregladas, humildemente y modestas pero muy bonitas, las calles no estaban pavimentabas y a menudo se levantaba el polvo con el aire, la gente vestía sencillamente con algunas túnicas de colores poco llamativos y todos parecían ser amables, al llegar al centro de la ciudad pudimos al fin observar el corazón de la misma, en medio había un hermoso kiosco decorado con flores, cerca de ahí un templo enorme y en los alrededores las casas que parecían mas importantes, entre ellas la de Lord Arless.

La casa era algo alta como de 2 pisos, una enorme puerta y un cobertizo enorme, nos acercamos sigilosamente y Mu volteo a mirarnos.

chicos…compórtense…por favor- dijo algo apenado

por supuesto – dijo Aldebarán y Shaka y yo asentimos, toco el timbre y una joven de servicio abrió rápidamente, nos paso, luego llamo a Lord Arless

Bajaba de las escaleras, traía una túnica blanca muy bonita que le llegaba mas debajo de los tobillos, su rostro tenia arrugas y era idéntico a Shion a excepción que su cabello ahora algo encanecido era corto y de color azul claro, todos nos inclinamos en señal de respeto

ah bendita sea Athena que los a traído con rapidez, bienvenidos sean a mi humilde morada

gracias…- dijimos todos…(humilde morada…pero si parecía una mansión)

escucha Mu , tu madre te espera arriba – dijo y Mu salio corriendo hacia el lugar mencionado

tu debes ser Shaka – dijo mirando a Shaka y sonriéndole

si

y tu Aldebarán, claro, recuerdo que eras el mas alto

si señor

y tu eres Aioros

Aioria – corregí

¡Vaya! Disculpa… cuanto has crecido muchacho, te pareces mucho a tu hermano… ¿Cómo esta el?

Pues cada día mas hábil – conteste sonriendo…nos ofreció tomar asiento y nos sirvió algo de te mientras Mu estaba con su madre…

**A los ojos de Mu…**

Mi madre era una mujer delgada, alta y de ojos alegres, eran color azul claro, si mal no recuerdo, su cabello era más largo aun que el mío y de color guinda de muy baja tonalidad, solía reírse mucho y abrazarme en cuanto me veía. Siempre que Shion me daba algún descanso solía venir a pasar las navidades junto a mi madre, me contaba de la mitología de todos los pueblos, por ella sabia de Athena, solía arroparme y cantarme para que durmiera y a veces me sacaba a jugar, ella me enseño a jugar fútbol…

Entre lentamente y mire el cuarto, todo estaba oscuro, había una alfombra color azul claro en el suelo y lámparas en el techo, había muebles hechos seguro de caoba muy fina, mire la cama que tenia cortinas a su alrededor, era de esas camas elegantes, las sabanas eran un rojo hermoso, me hinque y mire por primera vez en 1 año su rostro, ya estaba envejecido pero no se le quitaba los rasgos finos ni su hermosura, abrió los ojos lentamente y extendió sus brazos hacia mi

mi Mu – me abrazo y yo no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas profundas…sabia que estaba mal…sabia que moriría…lo supe justo después de que el gran patriarca me pidió venir…se que nadie me lo dijo por preocupación...y sabia que por eso mismo estaban abajo mis compañeros…a los que ahora llamo Amigos.

**A los ojos de Shion…**

Muy temprano por la mañana los caballeros salieron a sus respectivos trabajos a excepción de Kanon y Saga que desayunaron con nosotros.

hey que rico esta esto ¿Quién lo hizo? – pregunto Kanon comiendo el guisado de hoy

el patriarca – dijo Lein y Saga sonrió

hace mucho no cocinaba – me dijo Saga

decidí hacer algo nuevo hoy – conteste sonriendo

¿me pregunto como estará Mu? – dijo Lein

y su madre – conteste

mandaron a Shaka y Aioria, pienso que estarán bien – se limito a decir Saga

bueno… Lein y yo iremos a visitar los trabajos, necesito supervisar que estén haciendo algo decente…

¿Qué quiere decir con decente? – pregunto con cara de extrañado Kanon

pues…que no trabajen en bares o algo así – dije y extrañamente Kanon comenzó a ahogarse con su comida, Saga le dio un codazo y se tranquilizo

bueno… ¿quieres venir Kanon? – pregunto Lein

ha si

te invitaría a ti Saga… pero tienes que cuidar el cabo – dijo satisfecha y sucedió algo que jamás había visto… Saga le enseño su lengua y se paro como si nada, se despidió y se fue

¿viste eso? – le dije a Kanon, Lein había ido a lavar algunos trastes

es el efecto Lein – dijo Kanon sonriendo

¿el efecto Lein? –

siempre saca algo diferente de todos – dijo sonriendo y ella salio con unos patines

que bueno que se fue…gran patriarca…lo espero abajo – dijo y salio patinado hacia las escaleras

Jejeje…iré tras ella…si mi hermano la encuentra…- Kanon se despidió y corrió tras de la joven.

Me quede pensando unos instantes…resé una pequeña oración por Mu y comencé a colocarme los hábitos.

**A los ojos de Kanon…**

Desde niña había **aprendido a divertirse sin límites, poseía una gran imaginación y una chispa de gracia inigualable.** Desde siempre le había gustado patinar, sabia trucos que nadie sabia, solía tomar velocidad y lanzarse de las escaleras con los patines…jamás llego a caerse…hasta esta vez

¡CUIDADO! – grita Lein al ver a Saga despistado

ahhh – ambos cayeron por las escaleras y rodaron hasta llegar a la casa de cáncer

perdón – dijo Lein mientras miraba muy de cerca el rostro de mi hermano, había caído enzima de el

cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes esos malditos patines

¿estas bien?

¿esto te parece bien? – dijo Saga que la sujetaba de la cintura

¿no?

En ese instante para la mala suerte de ambos el patriarca nos alcanzo, se paro al lado de mi al ver a ambos en el suelo uno encima del otro

¿podrían levantarse? – dijo el patriarca y ambos se levantaron rápidamente

perdón – volvió a decir Lein

no hay problema – dijo Saga y se sacudió

¿nos vamos? – la voz del patriarca se escuchaba furiosa

si señor – asentimos dejando a mi gemelo parado a media casa pensando en lo sucedido, imagino que se percato del enojo de Shion

**A los ojos de Lein…**

Caminamos por todo Rodorio en busca del supuesto trabajo de MM… una funeraria, decía que era el único edificio elegante de la zona, pintado de negro con varias ventanas con cortinas rojas…

Llegamos a la calle indicada y todo el espacio pareció cambiar, las casas rayoneadas y con ventanas rotas, basura por todos lados, las calles vacías y ni un solo policía… aquello parecía un holocausto…

arriba las manos esto es un asalto – dijo un joven alto muy parecido a Aioria

¿Aioros? – pregunto Kanon

Dije arriba las manos – repitió sacando un arma y sin sorprendernos, por detrás de nosotros llegaron 4 tipos y a los lados una señora algo grande y un señor

El gran patriarca… ¿Qué lo trae por estos rumbos? – dijo la señora acercándose con una mágnum de doble calibre en la mano

Eso es algo que no te importa mujer – dijo Kanon, ambos sabíamos que el patriarca no diría palabra alguna

¡¡MALDITO INFELIZ! ¿Ahora que niños has venido a robarte? – dijo mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza

¿niños? – dije y los de atrás se acercaron mirándome de manera no muy grata

estos deben ser tus santos dorados – dijo un señor alto de barba blanca mientras golpeaba con un palo a Kanon

déjelo – dije casi por instinto y los otros me sujetaron

regrésame a mis niños – dijo la señora, tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos cafés claro

ellos… ya decidieron su camino – dijo el patriarca

regrésame a mi Hamaliel – dijo la madre furiosa y cargo la pistola

¿Hamaliel?... con razón se fue el pobre niño – dijo Kanon y antes de que el tipo pudiera golpearlo detuvo el palo suavemente con la mano

ellos son los padres de Aioria y Aioros

¿Cómo te atreviste a cambiarle el nombre a mis hermanos? – dijo el primer joven y corrió para golpear al patriarca, justo en ese momento Kanon arrebato el palo y golpeo fuertemente al joven con el, dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente

¡hermano! – dijo uno de los otros y saco una navaja apuntándome al cuello - ¿Qué le has hecho?

Maldito – la madre disparo pero a una gran velocidad, el gran patriarca esquivo la bala y esta se perdió en una de las casas

Nadie trata así al gran maestro – dije y con gran agilidad golpee el estomago del joven de un codazo y la navaja callo, antes de que los otros pudieran disparar, Kanon corrió a la velocidad de la luz arrebatándoles sus armas y luego golpeándolos, ellos no tuvieron idea de que veían sus ojos

Mujer tonta – dijo el patriarca golpeándola por la nuca y dejándola caer, el padre hecho a correr cobardemente

¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dijo Kanon pasando sobre los jóvenes que golpeo y llego frente al patriarca

no es nada – dijo y siguió su camino, Kanon y yo nos miramos pero sabíamos que el no nos diría nada y proseguimos nuestro camino dejando a la supuesta familia de los hermanos en el suelo…

**A los ojos de MM…**

Admito que esa mocosa había metido la pata, todo hubiera estado bien si Lein no hubiera abierto al boca, a veces era tan odiosa, ya tenia unos meses de estar molestando… ¿acaso el patriarca no piensa mandarla junto a las otras amazonas?... tal vez se lo proponga – pensaba mientras limpiaba el escritorio de mí jefa la cual no estaba

Hoy me habían dejando solo con una gran lista de cadáveres a cremar, había estado limpiando toda la mañana para que el patriarca estuviera satisfecho y dejara de molestar, lo malo es que Mu y Aldebarán se habían ido y Saga no tenia trabajo… bueno no tenia trabajo decente y por orden de casas le tocaba inspeccionarme, no es que me importara su opinión pero no quería 2 días de sermones así que opte por tenerlo todo limpio en eso una molesta y conocida voz me interrumpió

hola – con su voz infantil

Hola – dije volteando a ver a Lein que traía una de esas sudaderas pegadas con mangas enormes y unos mayones negros de licra, la hacían verse bien

Con permiso – entraron el patriarca con su mascara y hábitos correspondientes y Kanon con su ropa de entrenamiento de siempre y sus brazos vendados

¿compras la ropa por kilo? – dije acercándome a Kanon

no…- dijo secamente mientras el patriarca curioseaba viendo el lugar

que lúgubre – dijo Lein observando las muestras de ataúdes que vendíamos

atrás hay una capilla, aquí organizan misas y creman cadáveres, venden ataúdes, todo para que te vallas a mejor vida a gusto – dije casi promocionando

deberíamos de apartarle algo lindo al patriarca – dijo Kanon – esta muy cercano

Jejeje – Kanon tenia un humor digno de sadismo, Lein volteo a mirarnos mal

¿Qué? – dije molesto

retrasados – dijo Mirando mas de cerca los ataúdes

si quieres puedo apartarte uno – dije sonriéndole y poniéndome tras de ella

ve escogiendo el tuyo – dijo mas molesta

¿MM y tu a que te dedicas aquí? – nos interrumpió el patriarca

ah…pues yo

el es el que limpia – dijo Lein mirando mi mandil… si ¡mandil!... la jefa me obliga a ponérmelo para manejar los cadáveres

vaya – dijo el patriarca

yo manejo el horno señor – dije dando unos pasos hacia el

¿el horno?

Si señor.., venga por aquí – fuimos a los cuartos traseros y como era de esperarse Lein y Kanon nos acompañaron

Este es el horno - dije orgulloso de mi monstruosa cremadora

¿Cómo funciona? –pregunto el patriarca tocándolo, estaba semi caliente

pues…- camine y mire la lista, tome el cadáver de la lista y lo coloque en la rampa – se coloca el cadáver, se enciende el horno – dije mientras manejaba las manijas y colocaba bastante carbón que se prendió al instante – se activa la rampa – el cadáver comenzó a moverse hacia la lumbre y entro por una puertesilla que luego se cerro – y comienza a quemarse, después de un rato las cenizas salen por acá – le mostré el lugar de atrás – lo metemos en vasijas

¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto el patriarca y yo asentí y de una vitrina saque una vasija que tenia las cenizas de un cliente, el patriarca estaba distraído mirando el horno y yo nervioso me tropecé dejando caer la mitad de las cenizas

el cliente- dijo como un susurro Kanon mirando las cenizas

no hay problema me pasa seguido – me agache – gatito…gatito…- y apareció mi querido rallas un gatito negro con rayas blancas que algún inconsciente le hizo con corrector o pintura, comenzó a lamer toda la ceniza rápidamente

ah…- dijo Lein y .luego tome papel, lo queme y lo agregue a las cenizas

como esta, gran patriarca – dije sonriéndole mostrando la vasija de plata

vaya…

¿le gustaría algo así patriarca, sale mas barato que un ataúd? Dijo Kanon mirándolo

¿es broma?- dijo el patriarca y Kanon opto por quedarse callado

algo… huele muy mal – dijo Lein

el cadáver despide esa aroma – dijo Kanon

¿se oyen unos gritos? – pregunto el patriarca tratando de seguir el sonido, Kanon volteo a ver a Lein, ella le hizo una señal…. No entiendo que estaba pasando, aquellos gritos probablemente eran de alguien a quien estabas secuestrando, matando o hasta violando, por estos rumbos es normal

gran maestro… huele muy mal…mejor nos salimos – dijo Kanon sujetando a Shion por el brazo

pero los gritos vienen de por aquí

tal vez son afuera -dije, Kanon y Lein parecían nerviosos

puede ser, vayamos a revisar – dijo el patriarca y Kanon lo saco casi a empujones, yo me quede solo con Lein

MM…¿es normal que este gritando? – dijo señalando el horno

¿Qué? – dije corrí y lo apague y sacamos a una señor que nos miro feo

¿no debería de estar casi muerto por el calor?- dijo Lein mirándome

el horno debe de calentarse mas… para que se creme bien…pero me dio flojera hacerlo

ah –

soy epiléptico…IDIOTAS – me golpeo en la cara, yo me contuve por el patriarca

ESO NO ME IMPORTA – dije molesto y todavía le cobre el carbón… ¡que el carbón no es gratis! y salio, nosotros corrimos tras de el pero era tarde…el patriarca ya había visto a un hombre desnudo, algo quemado y enojado

¿Qué fue eso?

Un hombre desnudo señor – dije

Pasare por alto esto… debido a la zona… cuídate – dijo sujetando a Lein y Kanon y jalándonos casi huyendo

Maldición –me limite a decir.

**A los ojos de Kanon…**

Bueno, no estaba tan mal… no creo que el patriarca no haya visto un hombre desnudo…aun que Lein… se quedo paralizada. Seguimos nuestro camino rumbo a la escuela de natación, nos encontramos con un enorme edificio de ladrillos naranjas y muy detallados los adornos del techo con gárgolas de Ángeles, había niños corriendo por todas partes y al entrar vimos un enorme patio con una fuente en medio, había niños jugando fútbol y mas adentro se alcanzaba a divisar una piscina, alrededor había muchos salones donde enseñaban de todo.

al fin un lugar decente – dijo Lein mientras miraba a unas niñas saltar la cuerda

busquemos a Camus – dijo el patriarca se acerco a un maestro y pregunto por Camus, este le indico que estaba ahí atrás y fuimos hacia la alberca

vamos niños… no esta frió – gritaba a un grupo de niños entre 7 y 11 años que intentaban nadar en una piscina

van a morir de hipotermia – dijo el patriarca y Camus volteo sorprendido

pero si el agua esta tibia – dijo Camus en su defensa, voltea a mirar tal agua…tenia algunos copos de hielo

inconsciente – dijo el patriarca y Camus indico a los niños que salieran, todos salieron temblando

¿están bien?- pregunto Lein dándoles sus toallas

si…el…ma,maestro… es… muy… muy bueno – dijo un niño

pasemos a los clavados – dijo Camus apenado después de los tres golpes en la cabeza que Shion le planto

Llegamos al otro extremo de la piscina y había una enorme plataforma con 3 tablas para saltar cada una mas alta que la otra, un niño de escasos 7 años grito

mire maestro – dijo y corrió, Camus puso una cara de horrorizado

Jorgito ¡no!- grito , el niño se lanzo todos pensamos que se mataría con el golpe pero lejos de eso dio 5 piruetas en el aire antes de caer como todo un profesional y casi sin salpicar agua, todos aplaudimos

Bien jorgito felicidades- dijo Camus saludando al niño al salir del agua

¿no sabias que podía hacer eso? – le dijo Lein casi como un susurro

ni yo puedo hacer eso – contesto sonriendo

miren yo también – un hombre de edad madura salto de la planta baja cayendo mal al agua

¿y eso que? – pregunte y Camus me dijo

a es el director – dijo sin darle importancia mientras todos estaban con jorgito

oye Camus… se esta ahogando – hizo ver el patriarca y Camus solo estiro su mano congelándolo

¡oye! – el patriarca se molesto

¿Cómo vas a descongelarlo? – todos nos acercamos a la alberca mirando la estatua de hielo

tal vez esto ayude – Lein saco de su bolsita un martillo y un cincel

mejor esto – dijo Camus sacando un lanza llamas, saco del agua la estatua y la coloco

¿has hecho esto antes? – dije mirando como prendía el lanza llamas

si muchas veces – dijo seriamente

¿con humanos? – el patriarca se acerco

pues la verdad…mmm…seee – y prendió el soplete derritiendo poco a poco el hielo, el tipo salio muy agitado

¿Qué paso?

Te congele… y te salve la vida – dijo Camus casi limándose las uñas

¿Qué paso?-

ahh….-.- Camus opto por seguir felicitando a jorgito

**A los ojos de Milo…**

Estaba de maravilla explicándoles a los niños cada animal ponzoñoso y peligroso que teníamos en venta, explicándoles su hermoso habitad y cuando llegamos a los escorpiones negros mi corazón latió con fuerza y explique animoso de que se trataba los niños y sus padres estaban maravillados, mi compañero Tetsumi explicaba a otros la habitad de esa enorme anaconda, yo muchas veces le dije que esas víboras eran muy traicioneras y que tuviera cuidado…jamás me hizo caso. En ese instante un rostro muy conocido piso la tienda

buenas – dijo Kanon mirándome de tras de la gente

¡Hola Kanon, Lein y gran patriarca! Bienvenidos a la tienda de mascotas simonova – dije alegremente y la gente abrió paso, les dio un cierto miedo ver a jóvenes tan altos y además con mascaras

¿vendes conejos?- pregunto Lein

no solo animales ponzoñosos – dije

¿no hay conejos?

Bueno los que les dan de comer a las víboras -dije en voz baja

¿QUE SE LOS DAN DE COMER A LAS VIVORAS? – se exalto y los niños comenzaron a llorar con la idea….

No…- dije mientras me cubría la cara, algunas padres se fueron, otros pusieron mala cara

Perdón… pobres conejitos – dijo casi llorando, lo imagino por que su voz se escucho entre cortada

No hay cuidado – dije sonriéndole y saque del mostrador un pequeño conejito que le regale

Ahhhh…gracias Milo – se lanzo a mis brazos y me abrazo

Genial – dijo Kanon mirando una hermosa serpiente azul de agua

Es encantadora ¿no?... la dueña le puso dragón marino – dije…jajaja que ironía

A mi no me agradan…las serpientes – dijo el patriarca muy cerca de la salida

De un momento a otro unos gritos se escucharon del lado de Tetsunami, la anaconda estaba ahorcándolo y la gente gritaba, algunos corrieron a la salida

no se preocupen…es normal – dijo casi sofocado

maldita sea… ¿te dije que esas cosas no eran para jugar? – dije molesto, la víbora pensaba morderlo

tiene veneno… olvide quitárselo – dijo poniéndose morado

¿Y APENAS ME LO DICES? – dije molesto sacando mi uña – suéltalo Lila… o ¿quieres unos piquetes? – dije mirando a la víbora esta lo soltó y se lanzo contra mi

Yo por supuesto me agache pero la tonta se estrecho contra los escorpiones negros y todos salieron caminando por ahí, la gente se asusto y comenzó a correr por todos lados. De la desesperación tiraron varios mostradores y mas animales ponzoñosos cayeron al suelo, víboras, tarántulas, alacranes, escorpiones ya hacia en el suelo

NO LOS PISEN – grite desesperado

Ah…¿Milo?- dijo Lein muy apenada, varias cobras estaban alrededor de ella pero seguía sujetando a su conejito con fuerza

A demonios, no te muevas Lein

ALEJATE DE MI – dijo Kanon mirando como una araña negra se acercaba a el, el se subió al mostrador…sabia que una viuda negra era mortal, mientras el estupido de mi compañero buscaba su víbora enorme

A rayos…- opte por ir por Kanon pues eso era más peligroso…-

Ahhhhh – una cobra se lanzo contra Lein pero el patriarca las levanto todas colocándolas en el bote de la basura y cerrándolo

Gracias – dijo acariciando su conejito yo atrape en un frasco la araña, por suerte era única en su especie, con los poderes telequineticos del patriarca levanto todos los animales y los encerramos en botes de la limpieza.

Todos miramos enojados a Tetsumi

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues con eso? – dije molesto

¿muchas? –

idiota – estuve apunto de golpearlo cuando Lein grito

¿que?- - volteamos todos

Lein tenía prensada del cuello a la víbora y la zangoloteaba fuertemente

DEJALA ¿ESTAS LOCA?- Tetsumani corrió a separarla pero fue inútil

escupelo…escupelo…QUE LO ESCUPAS- comenzó a pisarla

calma niña – Kanon la sujeto saque mi uña y la víbora mayugada saco al lindo conejito

ahhhh….- Lein se soltó y abrazo el conejito lleno de baba

vaya…- Kanon se acerco y lo reviso…ahora que lo recuerdo… le dijo como curarlo y cuidarlo… ¿Por qué Kanon sabia de animales?

Escuchamos un fuerte golpe y volteamos solo para ver al patriarca en el suelo desmayado, Lein por supuesto se asusto, Kanon dio un respiro y se acerco

no creí que necesitáramos tan rápido el ataúd – dijo Kanon… dicho esto Lein le dio un golpe en la cabeza

¿patriarca? – me acerque

HAY PERO SI AQUÍ ESTAS SUSY- dijo Tetsunami sacando de las ropas del patriarca una mini víbora

¿es venenosa? – dijo con terror Lein

no, es inofensiva – dije y desperté el patriarca

¿Qué paso? –dije, el se paro al instante y se subió en una silla

UNA VIVORA ENORME ME ATACO – dijo molesto

Enorme…- Tetsunami miro a su víbora…- esto no es enorme

Ashh – volteo a mirarlo feo

Y tu, bruja ¿Por qué lastimaste a mi anaconda? – dijo molestísimo Tetsunami

¿tu anaconda?

Yo…no soy… NINGUNA BRUJA – le lanzo el conejo a Kanon que lo atrapo sin problemas y le volteo un certero puñetazo en la cara a Tetsunami que lo dejo inconsciente yo tome la víbora y la deje en un frasco

Lo siento – dijo Lein y tomo su conejo feliz

Si no lo haces tu lo hago yo - dijo el patriarca

Perdón por los problemas patriarca

No hay problema Milo…deberían de correrlo

Es el hijo del dueño

Ah…

**A los ojos de Aioros…**

Estaba dando vueltas por el circo supervisando algunas tareas que el dueño me encargo…después tenia que ir a preparar mi acto, mis flechas y darles estrictas indicaciones a mis ayudantes…hacer una función de circo no es cualquier cosa y menos si se trata de lanzar armas punzo cortantes

Pulía feliz mis flechas cuando escuche el comienzo de la función, me acerque entonces a Cley y Clay unas hermosas hermanas que me ayudaban en mis actos, les di indicaciones para la función, creo que ya las sabían de memoria pues hemos hecho ese acto unas 60 veces así que tal vez solo me daban por mi lado.

Mi turno llego, las hermosas gemelas salieron con las flechas, solían vestirlas con trajes de baño provocativos y a mi con algo al menos decente, unos pantalones de tela negros con líneas rojas a los lados y una de esas camisas de cuello ruso tipo japonesas también negra sin mangas y muy pegada a mi cuerpo. Me concentre unos instantes y de inmediato sentí el cosmos del gran patriarca, mi piel se estremeció como nunca…el patriarca provocaba ese efecto, mas cuando vestía esa túnica blanca, con ese rosario y su casco dorado, además de esa mascara plateada, aunque después pensé que fue mejor así a que usara su vestimenta negra.

señoras y señores, damas y caballeros les presento al mas grande arquero de la historia con ustedes Aioros el magnifico grande- dijo el anunciador

Salí sonriendo como siempre saludando a la gente, muchos niños se emocionaban al verme, pero aun así me sentía ridículo con ese disfraz, además de los apodos que el presentador me ponía "el grande" "el enorme" "el magnifico" y demás tonterías

Cley me dio mi arco y Clay las flechas, me la pase lanzando flechas al blanco enorme que ponía, a los microscópicos, siempre apuntando en el centro, era una gran practica para mi entrenamiento de dorado, solía atravesar todo, manzanas, fresas, plumas en el aire, pelotas…y así hasta que llegaba la hora del acto final….

ahora le pediré a mi hermosa asistente que se coloque esta manzana en su cabeza, mi otra asistente vendara mis ojos y yo con uso de mis grandes habilidades (las cuales eran mi sexto sentido) atravesare esa manzana y mi ayudante saldrá ilesa – dije emocionado (falsamente) todos aplaudieron y chiflaron…en ese instante sentí la mirada de Kanon y voltee

Observe a Kanon sentado junto a la otra joven y el patriarca, la chica me saludo con la palma y Kanon se limito a sonreír, al ver al patriarca volvía a temblar y me vendaron los ojos.

Se escucharon los tambores resonar, la gente gritaba hasta que el anunciador les pidió silencio para el peligroso acto, me concentré, calculando la posición de la joven, su altura, divise en mi mente la manzana, ya todo estaba listo mi tiro no fallaría.

**A los ojos de Lein…**

Yo lo acepto…el patriarca intimida, además Kanon tuvo también algo de culpa haciendo ruido con esa envoltura y acepto que cuando se me callo el refresco hice bastante ruido…Aioros apunto, estiro la cuerda para lanzar la flecha y alguien hizo mucho ruido…Aioros lanzo la flecha pero al sentir el comos del patriarca desvió la mano y la flecha salio disparada contra los equilibristas que se preparaban para su acto, uno de ellos cayo, la gente grito y en eso la flecha golpeo velozmente uno de los tubos de la carpa y todo se vino para abajo…después de eso los hermanos se unieron a las filas del desempleo junto con Saga y yo.

¿como pudo pasarme esto? – decía Aioros visiblemente afligido

calma, solo fue un accidente – dijo Kanon

pude haber matado a alguien

pero no sucedió…calma, después de todo piensa que cuando vengan las guerras sagradas tu serás quien salve muchas vidas, sobre todo las de esa gente – dije mientras sujetaba su mano**, si algo no me agradaba es que alguien estuviera afligido y nadie hiciera nada por darle un mejor animo**

pero…

no es para tanto – dijo el patriarca y todos volteamos

si señor – asintió Aioros y el patriarca lo sujeto del hombro –

el circo no es lo tuyo… tengo un mejor trabajo para ti y tu hermano

si señor

Después de eso, yo pedí a gritos pasar al santuario a dejar a Seishiro, mi fiel conejito comer algo e ir a Raremir a supervisar a Afrodita y Kanon pues los demás estaban con Mu.

**A los ojos de Kanon…**

Pasamos a mi casa a dejar al conejito, Aioros se fue directo a la casa de sagitario, fue entonces que vimos a Saga haciendo algo que jamás creí que haría.

¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano impostor? – dije sujetándolo por la playera

hey deja de hacer eso – me dijo molesto

ponle en el 4 – dijo el patriarca a Lein…nos quedamos congelados

¿en el 4 señor? – dijo confundida

si…a esta hora pasan las caricaturas – dicho esto el ilustrísimo se sentó en nuestro sillón

Saga y el patriarca viendo caricaturas…ahora si lo eh visto todo- dijo Lein

Comparado con esto la reencarnación de Athena es un juego de niños – dije…lógicamente recibí un regaño por parte de Saga

Señor…tenemos que ir con Afro – dijo Lein

Espera media hora deja que termine el programa- dijo y casi nos hecha a patadas del lugar…por que hacíamos mucho ruido

Lein y yo nos sentamos en las escaleras sin decir nada, yo miraba la casa de cáncer, me preguntaba si MM podía abrir el infierno, esa habilidad según las leyendas la tenían todos los caballeros de cáncer pero MM…bueno solo píenselo ¡¡es MM! Lein por su parte miraba el cielo, después volteo a mirarme

**¿Qué pasa?** – dije sin prestarle demasiada atención

¿Cómo estas? – me dijo con un tono muy calido

¿yo? – me sorprendió la pregunta, nadie me había dicho algo así en mucho tiempo, los hombres no suelen ser perceptivos, mucho menos yo

pues…- volteo a mirar a los lados.- ¿tu vez a alguien mas?

Bien

¿bien de físicamente estoy bien? O ¿bien de me muero pero no lo diré?

¿Por qué piensas eso? – dije sonriéndole

no lo se…

¡he!- casi ruedo por las escaleras

cuando estaba en los picos…me sentía muy sola… no había con quien jugar, ni platicar, el maestro Dohko es bueno pero; no podía hacer nada extraño con el

¡extraño!

Como cuando solíamos correr por todo el cabo y escondernos de Saga después de hacer alguna travesura, o como contarle cuentos a Mu con títeres de trapo...

O ir y robar los dulces del patriarca

Si…- dijo riendo

¿recuerdas aquella vez que nos escapamos y fuimos a Rodorio?

Jajajja…si recuerdo que terminamos incendiando el mercado, no se como sucedió, solo le tome prestada una de esas lucecitas a ese vendedor – me comento, en realidad las robamos pero Saga termino pagándolas

Jajajaja pero Mu la dejo caer sobre paja

Recuerdo que esos tipos que asaltaban en el pueblo, los cabecillas de las bandas terminaron en la cárcel por nuestra culpa

Si después de eso nos volvimos héroes en rodorio por atrapar a esos delincuentes jajajaja

Recuerdo que Saga no se canso de regañarnos…ni el maestro Shion

Si con su clásico…como era…

"_un día de estos los voy a expulsar yo mismo del santuario"_ – comentamos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos divertidos, debo aceptar que tuve una **infancia muy divertida junto a esa niña, ella solía ser tan libre de mente y espíritu como yo, solía ser muy curiosa y cariñosa con todos.**

aun eres muy sensible – dije sonriéndole

si… por eso te extrañe… eres mi mejor amigo – me dijo y después de eso tomo mi mano

y tu – le dije y sujete su mano, nos miramos fijamente

unos centímetros mas cerca y podrían besarse – dijo con voz molesta Saga y metió la mano entre ambos…Saga era un idiota

yo no haría algo así con tu hermano – dijo Lein molesta

pues no lo parece…seguramente lo estas acosando – dijo Saga

eso...no es cierto-

pues siempre que te encuentro hablas de el – dijo Saga

y vaya que pones atención en lo que dice- le dije y el se sonrojo…ahhh conozco a mi hermano

eso… no es de tu incumbencia Saga

claro...estas sonsacando a mi hermano mas tarde andará en patines por el santuario haciendo ridiculeces y metiendo la cara en donde no debe

ahhh…. Eres un mal educado – dicho esto le soltó una patada a las espinillas que mi hermano no vio venir

¿acaso siempre tienen que pelear? – llego el gran patriarca

el empezó - señalándolo

ella empezó - señalándola

ni cuando eran niños se comportaban así – dijo y comenzó a subir

señor… ¿ya no iremos con los demás? – dijo Lein y yo le di un codazo… me convenía que dijera que no ( cabe mencionar que trabajo de stripper en un bar)

no… confió en Afrodita y Shura, se que están haciendo algo decente y también en ti Kanon- dijo y subió tranquilamente ya que estaba lejos Saga me miro, aun se sobaba el pie

no te conoce muchacho…seguro estas trabajando en un club nocturno

¿Por qué piensas eso? – comenzaba a sospechar que me seguía

eres mi gemelo – dijo sonriendo

ah eso significa que si tu no fueras tan cerrado, harías lo mismo- aclaro Lein

eres una metiche… estaba hablando con mi hermano

y yo con ella – dije empujándolo

si claro me cambias por lo que se mueva

huy pero si tu no eres el hermano que todos desean

ni tu…siempre te metes en problemas

prefiero eso, a ser un amargado como tu

al menos le soy fiel a algo…tu eres un doble cara- me dijo

cada quien reconoce a su cada cual…tu eres igual que yo

eso no es cierto, yo tengo fijo un proposito

si….morir peleando por una diosa a la que no conoces

al menos estoy dispuesto a morir por alguien

yo estoy dispuesto a morir por ti…eso nunca lo vez – Saga se quedo callado – pero tu jamás lo notas… nadie…- cerré los ojos sentí una furia tremenda que tenia que descargar y lo hice

Cerré mi puño y abrí los ojos mirando a Saga con furia

nadie nunca nota lo que hago… todos miran a Saga " el perfecto" – dicho esto me moví con rapidez y golpee a Saga en la cara haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás, el se molesto y me golpeo también en el rostro

estoy arto de tener que cuidarte – dijo al fin, sentí una punzada horrible… ¿Qué insinuaba mi hermano?

Tu… jamás me cuidas… solo existe para ti esa tal Athena – dije molesto y cuando estuve a punto de golpearlo la joven se atravesó, apenas me detuve

Son hermanos… y ambos están igual de ciegos…- dijo molesta, se volteo y golpeo fuertemente a Saga en el rostro y después me propino una cachetada igual de fuerte a mi, salio corriendo dejando a su conejito en mi casa.

Ambos nos quedamos parados mirándonos, yo pensaba en lo que había dicho, sin querer dije lo que sentía, después de que mis padres murieron había prometido nunca decirle lo que sentía a nadie…prometí no sentir nada por nadie, ni por mi hermano, era por eso que últimamente ya no hablábamos tanto.

De niños éramos inseparables pero ahora que había crecido, que podía razonar y entender que mi hermano siempre era mi estorbo… se volvió primero mi contrincante, por la idea de superarlo lo hacia todo; pero después de esa pelea por la armadura de géminis, después de que me derroto frente a todos…sentí una humillación grande…enorme, y mi hermano paso a ser mi enemigo…mi Némesis, nada de eso hubiera pasado si tan solo hubiera tenido con quien hablar…quien me consolara, muy en el fondo no quería estar solo.

Prometí no encariñarme con nadie por que tarde o temprano se irían como lo hicieron mis padres o me traicionarían dándome la espalda como lo hizo Saga al creer en Athena, todo era para ti Saori, sus pensamientos, sus esfuerzos, su mente…TODO.

**A los ojos de Mu…**

Mi madre estaba teniendo alucinaciones, según el doctor no pasaría de esta noche, me senté a su lado esperando a que despertara ardía en fiebre y yo no dejaba de sujetar su mano, me estaba quedando dormido cuando sentí que me jalaba la mano, abrí los ojos y voltee a mirarla, tenia una calida sonrisa y me miraba con amor, su rostro estaba pálido y bañado en sudor

mama – dije y ella comenzó a acariciarme el rostros con su otra mano

mi Mu…mírate ya eres todo un hombre de bien

¿eso crees? – dije sonriéndole

se que el maestro Shion te a educado bien…cuando venga Athena…estará orgullosa de tener a un caballero dorado como tu

gracias- dije y con un pequeño pañuelo limpie su rostro

Mu… prométeme…que nunca tendrás malas intenciones… promete que te cuidaras –

Lo prometo…- dije, sentía su mano muy débil, sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse

MU….te…a...amo – dijo y comenzaron a darle unas terribles convulsiones, yo no sabia que hacer, solo pude gritar pidiendo ayuda

Me muero…Mu…no me sueltes…Mu….

Aquí estoy mama – dije sujetando con fuerza su mano

No me sueltes Mu…no… ah…- llego corriendo el doctor y mis compañeros junto con Arless, todos se quedaron en la puerta, el doctor le dio un calmante a mi madre, volteo a mirarme y luego de sonreírme cerro los ojos para no abrirlos mas, su mano se quedo tiesa y fría junto a la mía, me quede callado unos instantes y luego me levante, salí del cuarto consternado y salí a tomar aire al jardín

**A los ojos de Aioria….**

¿Qué se puede hacer en estos casos? – le pregunte a Shaka que todo lo sabe mientras estábamos en la sala mirando a Mu por la ventana sin que el lo notara

pues… necesita de apoyo

pero cualquier cosa que le digamos no traerá a su mama de vuelta…¿en que podríamos ayudarle?- dije definitivamente triste

no entiendes…somos su apoyo moral, nada de lo que digamos podrá hacer que su mama regrese pero si podemos darle nuestro apoyo, un poco de animo…después de todo somos sus amigos

¿somos sus amigos? – Shaka volteo a mirar a Aldebarán

si sus amigos somos, amigos suyos es lo que somos – dije parándome dispuesto a salir en su ayuda

entonces… eso somos – dijo Shaka todos nos sonreímos y salimos a hablar con el

Estaba sentado en una pequeña banquita con la mirada perdida cuando yo me senté junto a el y Aldebarán se paro de tras, Shaka quedo de frente, coloque mi mano en su hombro pero las palabras no me salían

Mu … lo lamentamos mucho – dijo Shaka

Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros si deseas hablar – dijo Aldebarán

O si deseas desahogarte…para eso somos los amigos – dije al fin mirándolo a los ojos

Gracias…- Mu se dejo llevar y comenzó a llorar, yo lo abrace con fuerza… Hermano… nosotros estamos contigo – dijo Aldebarán colocando su enorme mano en la cabeza de Mu con un gesto de apoyo

Ya no te preocupes… debe de estar en un mejor lugar, en estado de perfección – dijo Shaka y le sonrió a Mu

Ayúdenme…- dijo con la voz entre cortada

Tu dirás y nosotros lo haremos – dije

Necesitamos preparar la tumba y esas cosas…a mi madre le hubiera gustado quedarse aquí, en su árbol favorito- Mu nos señalo un enorme árbol viejo y hermosos que tenia un columpio hecho de madera con lazos muy fuertes

No te preocupes – dijo Shaka – pero deja de afligirte yo creo que a tu mama no le gustaría verte así – dijo sonriendo

Déjalo… que se desahogue – dijo Aldebarán

Me parece bien – dijo Shaka

Recuerdo que mama solía columpiarme en las tardes, mientras me cantaba canciones muy hermosas, a veces nos sentábamos en ese árbol y me leía libros de cuentos amaba leerme y estar conmigo mientras me acariciaba el cabello – dijo con mucha tristeza a mi se me partió el alma de solo pensar que mi hermano hacia lo mismo conmigo…_no se que haría sin mi hermano_ pensé, y las ironías del destino arrancaron de mis brazos a mi hermano

A la mañana siguiente cavamos una tumba, mientras Mu estaba dormido en su cuarto, no había descansado en toda la noche, ni nosotros pero eso no importaba con tal de ayudar a Mu, recuerdo que el tiempo que estuvimos todos juntos cuando éramos niños y entrenábamos en conjunto, Mu solía estar siempre con todos, cuando jugábamos, cuando hacíamos travesuras el siempre nos apoyo aunque no tuviera culpa alguna cargaba con nuestros castigos, Mu era la persona mas noble que conocía. Sigue siendo el más noble de todos.

Después de eso en la tarde el maestro Arless compro un ataúd las mucamas lavaron ya arreglaron el bello cuerpo y ya para la noche la enterramos, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad como si estas se despidieran de la joven mujer y consolaran a Mu con su luz.

**A los ojos de Mu…**

El maestro Arless dijo unas palabras emotivas y enterramos a mi madre, sentía un profundo pesar, sentía que estaba cargando el mundo entero y la tristeza en mi corazón, creí estar preparado para todo pero aquel día me di cuenta que no estaba preparado para dejar ir a un ser querido… pero era un mal necesario y tendría que aprenderlo pues muchos se irían así…después de todo los caballeros, la mayoría estábamos destinados a morir jóvenes…

Los chicos se portaron muy bien, no me dejaron solo ni un segundo, se encargaron de tapar la tumba y colocar la lapida, Shaka dijo una oración y luego coloco muchísimas flores que el compro, Aldebarán siempre estuvo a mi lado cuidándome…. Fue entonces que recordé que de niños todos solíamos ser unidos, buenos amigos y lo hacíamos todo juntos, desde entrenar hasta destruir todo, éramos unos pillos, solíamos ser familia hasta que nos separaron 7 largos años de entrenamiento, al regresar ya todos creíamos ser extraños… pero aquella noche me di cuenta que los buenos lazos de amistad no se olvidan… ni se rompen.

mañana partiremos por la mañana – dije al fin, estábamos tomando café en la mesa, lord Arless se había ido a descansar

¿estas seguro Mu? – Aldebarán tomo un poco de café mirándome

ustedes tienen que trabajar y yo mucho que aprender, Shion me enseña las artes para reparar las armaduras… es importante reanudar mi entrenamiento además… el maestro Arless me entrego esto para Shion – les enseñe un sobre negro con un sello rojo.

¿ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto Aioria mirándome de igual forma que Aldebarán

si… de nada me servirá dejarme caer por esto… después de todo es parte de un ciclo

un ciclo de vida interminable – dijo Shaka cavilando

y tendremos que vivirlo durante las guerras sagradas – dijo al fin Aldebarán atreviéndose a decir lo que todos pensábamos

si... pero no es para ponerse triste… mientras estemos vivos, hay que disfrutar todo, y estar unidos…vivamos el momento, ya viviremos después esas tragedias – dijo al fin Aioria con la sonrisa que todos admiramos en el

estoy de acuerdo- dijo Aldebarán, yo solo sonreí

si…ahhh – Shaka se llevo la mano a la frente

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Aioria mirándolo

nada solo una pequeña jaqueca

tal vez es por que no hemos dormido – dijo Aldebarán

si…ahhhh…AHHHHH –se paro de golpe, yo me asuste y de un momento a otro Shaka se desmayo en los brazos de Aioria llamamos al medico

Después de revisarlo y recostarlo en un cuarto el nos miro y nos dijo

solo fue un simple desmayo, aun no se que lo provoco pero le haré unos análisis mañana, mientras déjenlo descansar – dicho esto se fue

¿Qué paso? – pregunte asustado, los tres estábamos fuera de su cuarto

perdona las molestias Mu…nosotros

no es ningún problema… para eso somos los amigos – dije tranquilamente

sucede que Shaka se a estado quejando de dolores de cabeza – dijo al fin Aioria

lo mejor será llevarlo con el patriarca – dijo Lord Arless que con todo el ajetreo despertó

sentimos las molestias señor -.- dijimos todos

llévenlo con mi hermano

entonces partiremos ahora mismo – Aioria y yo comenzábamos a guardar las cosas.

Aldebarán tomo a Shaka entre sus brazos, agradecimos todo al maestro y salimos deprisa hacia el santuario….

**A los ojos de Afrodita…**

Llegaba felizmente de trabajar, me había hecho un buen maniquiur y me había cortado el cabello un poco, esas chicas… ejem…chicos eran muy buenos en su trabajo, me agradaban por que apreciaban mucho la belleza, justo como yo la adoro… caminaba tranquilamente ya casi para llegar al santuario y me desvié por un camino que casi nadie conocía, por esos rumbos subías a una pequeña elevación donde había una fuente y un hermoso y florido jardín, mas adelante había un mirador donde podías observar el cabo

Camine para saludar a las hermosísimas rosas que crecían ahí y justo al levantar la mirada en la fuente estaba sentada una joven de cabello negro con un vestido blanco a los tobillos poco escotado, se miraba en el agua

hola – dije mirando su hermoso cabello

…- levanto la mirada y me sorprendí mucho al ver que era Lein

¿Qué haces aquí? Este es un jardín secreto

si solo tu y yo lo conocemos al parecer…gracias por cuidar de todo – dijo con una voz muy delgada y entrecortada

así que tu fuiste quien planto todas las flores, cuando llegue aquí muy pocas estaban vivas

tuve que irme…- dijo tristemente y se sentó de frente mirándome- Tu ataque con las rosas… es sorprendente – dijo

perdón si te refieres al ataque de hace meses con mis rosas – sonreí, a decir verdad no había hablado mucho con ella desde que llego

No hay problema

Y ¿Qué haces tan sola aquí?

Pues…yo…- se quedo callada unos instantes

Ah perdona ni siquiera nos conocemos y estoy pidiéndote algo que no deberías hacer

¿Por qué no?... se ve que eres confiable

si… lo soy – o antes lo era

pues…no se como decirlo- dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos

tu cuéntame, no soy bueno para dar consejos pero puedo escucharte

pues…hace mucho no veía a mis amigos…

Mu, Saga y Kanon – dije mirando su mascara fijamente

Si, y creí que volverlos a ver seria genial

Y no lo fue – acompleje

Si lo fue pero…ya nada es lo mismo

¿Cambiaron contigo?

No…mas bien con ellos

¿Cómo?

Kanon… y Saga…

No se llevan – dije

Antes eran almas gemelas, hoy discutieron y Kanon dijo cosas tan profundas… a Saga pareció no importarle, Saga no era así, el era calido, nunca a hablado mucho pero antes…al menos escuchaba

Ahora se cierra a las ideas, algo así me pasa con un amigo…pero eso no debe de incomodarnos a nosotros, no es de nuestra incumbencia

No entiendes… ellos son… parte de mi familia

Tu familia….

Aquella noche no llegamos al santuario, platicamos durante toda la noche, ella me contó mucho acerca de si misma y yo hable de mi, y lo que me pasaba, no le conté absolutamente todo pues había cosas que no debía decir sobre mi, e imagino que ella omitió algunas cosas; pero por primera vez desde que llego al santuario me sentí cómodo junto a ella, no solo estaba ahí mirándome si no que ponía atención y daba comentarios, consejos…solo hablando con ella pude darme cuenta de que **tenia mucho cariño que dar a todos y no esperaba recibir nada por eso, supe desde entonces que siempre esta para apoyar a su amigos.**

Es una lastima que los hechos tendrían que separarnos, es una lastima que Yuzuriha estuviera escuchando la conversación…


	9. La encomienda de Athena

**Capitulo 8:" La encomienda de Athena"**

**A los ojos de Shion:**

Todo esto se estaba convirtiendo en un holocausto, no solo Shaka había caído extrañamente enfermo, sino que Lein no llego a dormir, Saga había tenido una riña con Kanon, y este ultimo termino con un brazo roto y decidió mudarse de géminis, lo peor de todo es que se me estaban saliendo de las manos.

buenos días- dijo Lein apenada con su hermoso vestido blanco poco escotado, venia con Afrodita que traía una túnica igual de blanca y una rosa roja adornando su cabello.

¿Dónde estuvieron anoche? – dije molesto

estuvimos…paseando por el cabo – dijo Afrodita molesto

yo estuve en el cabo y no los vi

esa es otra mentira Kanon – dije golpeando la mesa, todos los caballeros lo miraron

y tu Saga… ¿Por qué empezaron a pelear? – dije molesto

el…yo…empecé el pleito – dijo agachando la mirada, yo sinceramente no pude creerle

di la verdad, tu siempre estas protegiendo a este pelafustán, así nunca va a madurar – dije mas molesto que nada

¿acaso todo lo malo lo tengo que hacer yo?... ¿acaso nadie piensa que Saga podría hacer algo malo? PUES TODOS USTEDES SE EQUIVOCAN – dijo alzándome la voz amenazante y luego salio furioso

Kanon…en verdad fui yo – me dijo Saga apenado

Cállate y come – dije molesto, todos estábamos desayunando nadie dijo nada

¿y ustedes? – dije molesto mirando a Lein

no teníamos ganas de regresar… me quede platicando con Afrodita en el cabo...

mientras estos dos peleaban…- dije señalando a Saga

lo lamento

¿tú le rompiste el brazo a Kanon? – dijo Lein con una débil voz

…lo lamento

eres un embustero – se abalanzo sobre Saga sujetándolo por la playera y volteándole una cachetada, todos se impresionaron y rápidamente Milo sujeto a Lein apartándola de Saga, el solo se quedo con la mirada agachada

¡esas no son formas Lein!

¡ni tampoco las tuyas! – dijo molesta, aquello me enfureció

¡¿como te atreves a rezongarme de ese modo!- dije parándome molesto y empujando a Milo que la sujetaba

señor calmese – dijo Shura que se acerco mi

Kanon esta vez no hizo nada malo…el…solo esta queriendo llamar la atención… EL MUNDO SOLO TIENE OJOS PARA SAGA – dicho esto estuvo dispuesta a salir cuando la detuve

Jamás me vuelvas a hablar de esa forma – Salí de mis casilla y le voltee una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo

…con permiso – dijo levantándose

Lein …- Saga se paro de su asiento mientras veía como la joven salía hastiada y azotó la puerta, todos voltearon a verme

¿NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER?- les alcé la voz y todos se pararon saliendo de la sala

**A los ojos de Mu…**

Corrí hasta alcanzar a Lein y voltearla hacia mí

¿Cómo te encuentras? – le dije mientras ella me miraba

perdón…has venido de algo muy duro y yo vengo aquí a causar molestias…- dijo y acaricio mi largo cabello mirándome

no importa… ¿Por qué saliste de ese modo? ¿Por qué contestaste de ese modo?

pues… no es buena idea hablar de eso… mejor hablemos de ti

¿de mi?

¿Cómo estas? – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y yo la seguí

no es fácil vivir estas cosas… no estaba preparado para esto

pero… estarás bien, al principio imagino que duele muchísimo… pero todo es parte de un ciclo – dijo mientras se sujetaba de mi brazo, comenzamos a caminar hacia Aries

si, la extraño – deje que unas lagrimas cayeran

y creo que eso lo harás siempre Mu, lo importante es que no dejes que esto cambie tus perspectivas, debes de ser fuerte

eso lo se mi estimada Lein – acaricie su mano

hey, se que no es lo mismo pero… me tienes a mi – dijo con un tono gracioso y voltee a mirarla sonrojado

gracias

siento mucho lo de tu madre, imagino que era una mujer muy espectacular

excepcional amiga, excepcional – dije mientras sonreía

¿y Shaka? – volteo a mirarme

¿y quien fue el chismoso?

Aioria, oí que se lo mencionaba a Milo – dijo algo apenada

Pues, no lo se comenzó con un dolor simple de cabeza y termino con el patriarca y tu ¡como estas?

Pues, bien

Aun no sabes por que fue el ataque de… lo que sea que te dio–

No, el patriarca no sabe nada; pero

¿pero? - dije cuando llegamos a géminis y Kanon estaba sacando sus cosas

¿Qué haces? – dijo Lein, me soltó y corrió hacia donde Kanon estaba

me largo, no pienso vivir mas con ese idiota – dijo mientras tomaba algunas cajas

pero

tu lo viste Lein, Saga ya no es el mismo de antes y yo no estoy para soportarlo, en realidad estoy arto de verlo

pero son hermanos – conteste

lo hermanos se apoyan, saga solo permite que Shion me culpe de todo

¿a que te refieres? Siempre se hecha la culpa de lo que haces– comenté algo molesto

si; pero… eso no quita el hecho de que Saga no dijo nada para defender mi honor, solo se hecha la culpa esperando a que Shion diga que no le cree – comento Kanon y agacho la mirada

Mu… ¿nos ayudas a llevar esto? – dijo Lein y levanto dos cajas

Si – y les ayude a llevar las cosas.

Nos fuimos a nuestra legendaria cabaña que estaba cayéndose de vieja y le ayudamos a reparar todo. Al final colocamos los muebles, eso nos llevo todo el día.

¿Cómo rayos reparamos todo esto? – dije mirando satisfecho nuestro trabajo mientras Lein nos dio algo de agua

pues… aquí vivíamos antes de ser dorados y mírala esta como nueva

¿recuerdas? solíamos jugar por las tardes…mira justo ahí te caíste – dijo Lein mientras señalaba unas piedras

¡es cierto! – dije al fin – recuerdo que intentaba saltar de esas piedras y caí abriéndome parte de la cabeza …fue doloroso –

si… ese día el maldito patriarca me regaño, siempre me regañaba a mi, pero aquél día tu estabas al cuidado de Saga, Mu – dijo Kanon molesto pateando una piedra

recuerdo que te castigaron encerrándote por dos días enteros en el sótano de la casa del patriarca – dijo Lein un poco molesta

siempre te culpaban a ti – dije al fin recordando las mil y un veces que castigaron a Kanon

y ahora tengo la obligación de estar aquí, y cubrir a mi hermano – dijo Kanon al fin sentándose

¿a que te refieres?

No, no se refiere a nada

A que nadie me conoce, solo los caballeros dorados y el patriarca

¿Qué? ¡eso es ridículo! – dijo al fin Lein

tan ridículo como que el patriarca me ordeno ser la sombra de Saga después de que gano esa estupida armadura – dijo al fin golpeando el suelo

¡¿QUE! ¿estas diciendo que solo los dorados te conocen?

Si – dijo apenado mientras se tranquilizaba

¿eso es cierto Mu? – volteo a mirarme Lein

si, lo lamento pero aun no se por que el patriarca lo decidió

¡¡eso es una tontería! El tiene derecho a una armadura, se entreno junto con su hermano – dijo mientras dejaba el vaso en su lugar

pero no hay armadura dorada para el y Saga se la gano justamente – dije al fin

¿que?... eso es injusto

el peleo con Saga y Saga gano – dije señalándolo y poniéndome frente a Lein pues yo sabia o creía que el era bueno y Kanon… no

pero, una simple pelea no decide quien es merecedor de esa armadura, en todo caso ninguno debería tenerla – dijo al fin Kanon saliendo de su pequeño trance

pues Saga la merece, tu no te has portado muy bien que digamos Kanon – me atreví a decir

así que tú también piensas que yo soy el culpable… muy bien, ¡me largo! – dijo entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta molesto

idiota – dije y decidí irme

el patriarca esta vez va a escucharme

¡NO! – me voltee rápido y la sujete por lo brazos – tu no le dirás nada, escucha el es el patriarca y ya estuvo bien de darle problemas… Athena esta casi por nacer y no va a encontrar un desastre ¿me oyes?

Si –dijo algo molesta

Ahora iremos y le pedirás una disculpa

¿después de que me golpeo? –

mírame… es el gran patriarca, el es el elegido por Athena para guiarnos, el tiene la razón

pues si el tienen la razón, todos estamos locos – dijo y comenzamos a caminar dejando a Kanon solo

**A los ojos de Shaka…**

Desperté al fin en sabanas blancas y una cama muy cómoda con almohadas de plumas suaves. Mire a mis alrededores encontrando un cuarto muy elegante, en ese momento entro el patriarca con unas tazas de te

¿Cómo te encuentras?

¿Qué paso? ¿y Mu? – dije exaltado

el esta bien, me ha dicho que se portaron muy bien con el y eso me da gusto

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Es mi casa. Te desmayaste estando en Yamir y los chicos decidieron traerte conmigo

¿y que me pasa? – dije tocándome la cabeza que me dolía mucho

estarás bien… fue un simple mareo

¿esta seguro?

¿desde cuando te pasa?- me dijo sin tomar mucha atención mientras servia un poco de te

pues… como hace dos o tres meses

y dime muchacho – me entrego una de las tazas - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No quería preocuparlo… mas con la llegada de Athena – dije apenado y baje la mirada

¡MAESTRO SHION! – entro esa chica Lein interrumpiéndonos, tras de ella venia Mu, muy preocupado

¿Qué quieres? – dijo mas molesto el patriarca, parándose amenazadoramente

¿Cómo pudo? – dijo acercándose mas

no Lein- Mu intentaba calmarla

¡NO DEJALA QUE HABLE MU! – grito el patriarca, yo ciertamente me exalte

¿Por qué le hizo eso a Kanon? – dijo al fin la chica y dio un paso hacía adelante

¿crees que Kanon merece consideraciones? ¡tú no lo conoces!

evidentemente usted tampoco – la joven se llevo las manos a la cintura

no tienes ningún derecho de venir aquí y reclamarme yo soy…

el gran patriarca elegido por la misma diosa Athena para oprimir a los no elegidos y hacerlos pasar por sombras… ¡COMO SI NO EXISTIERA! Si Kanon hace lo que hace, es por culpa suya y de Saga que hace como si nada pasara – estuvo a punto de irse

escúchame bien mocosa, si deseas la armadura desde hoy serás una amazona y vivirás con ellas, al menor alboroto te iras fuera – dijo el patriarca muy exaltado

claro, siempre te deshaces de los problemas, solo los ignoras y ¡LISTO! – no volteo a verlo y comenzó a correr a la salida.

Señor

Perdonen por las molestias Shaka y Mu – dijo al final y decidió irse a Star Hill

Por Athena que esa niña da problemas – dije al fin

Si… ¿como estas?

Algo mareado

Espero que te recuperes – dijo Mu y con una sonrisa salio del cuarto- gracias Shaka

Cuídate…Mu – me quede recostado viendo el techo.

Mirando cada mosaico del techo, ciertamente comenzaba a nublarse mi vista cuando sentí algo, alguien, un cosmos muy poderoso y calido que me llamaba

Shaka… ya es tiempo

¿tiempo?

Ya estas listo

¿Listo?

Pronto lo sabrás…

Lo sabré

Deja de repetir lo que digo

Repetir lo que… a si perdón

Pronto… lo sabrás…

…

**A los ojos de Lein…**

Al santuario amazona, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde estaba esa cosa, pero acate las ordenes y fui en su búsqueda, lo único que sabia es que estaba cerca de cabo sounion, lo supe por Milo, fui a preguntarle antes de ir.

Caminaba por aquellas ruinas cuando me tope con un enorme barranco desde el cual podía verse el hermoso mar, cerca de ahí ya hacia Saga de géminis y otra chica con mascara, hablando

sabes Saga, deberías de tener compañía

¿compañía?

Si, alguien como yo –se lanzo a sus brazos

¿Cómo tu? – comenzaba a hacerse para atrás, era como si huyera de la joven

vamos caballero, no haremos nada fuera de lo normal

calma nena– la chica se acerco mas y mas a su rostro

HOLA – tuve que intervenir

¿Qué? – volteo a mirarme

hola Lein – dijo saga

he, veo que eres una amazona, ¿Dónde esta el lugar de las amazonas? – dije y me enoje muchísimo al ver que era Yuzuriha

hola…Lein – dijo molesta, saga no sabia donde esconderse pero vio mi maleta con pocas cosas

¿ que paso?- se levanto tirando a la chica que traía en sus piernas

no creo que te interese, además estas ocupado… yo solo viene por indicaciones – mire para todos lados

¿Qué sucedió? – se acerco mas a mi

he Saga ¿Por qué me has tirado de esa forma?

El patriarca me ordeno venir aquí

Pero ¿Por qué? – me sujeto la mano

Yo tuve la culpa, me atreví a alzarle la voz y reclamarle – dije mientras sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta

¿reclamarle que?- me miro algo preocupado mientras la otra chica lo llamaba

pues- agache la mirada, no quería ver su enojo cuando se lo dijera

¿Qué?

¿Por qué Kanon es tu sombra? – me solté y tome mis maletas

yo… no pude decir nada

era la única opción para obtener tu armadura ¿no?

Si, estas en lo correcto – me dijo con una tristeza en su alma muy profunda

Alcanzaste tus sueños, justo como te lo prometiste – coloco una cara de impresión, seguro no recordaba nuestra ultima platica… yo si.

_Antes de partir me senté junto a el, era una noche muy fría y ambos estábamos acurrucados en el techo de la cámara del patriarca, en la tarde del día siguiente tendría que irme…_

_no quiero dejarte ir, eres muy especial – sujeto mi mano con delicadeza_

_pero Saga… estarás bien_

_pero Kanon y yo te necesitamos, solo tu nos entiendes _

_el patriarca también_

_eso no es cierto, desde un principio el patriarca tomo a su consentido, ese soy yo, pero mi hermano no podrá soportarlo_

_Saga, tienes que prometer que cuidaras a tu hermano – dije sonriéndole_

_Pero, yo quiero esa armadura y tengo que ganarla a toda cosa, aun a costa de mi hermano_

_Se que el no desea tanto como tu esa armadura pero es tu hermano… es lo único que tienes_

_Lo único que me queda son ustedes - Saga me abrazo, apenas éramos una chiquillos, pero debido a nuestro entrenamiento, debido a la muerte de nuestros padres…tuvimos que madurar con rapidez_

_Se fuerte, apoyate en Kanon, tienes que prometer que lo cuidaras_

_Lo haré… y cumpliremos nuestros sueños – dijo levándose y señalando la casa de géminis que alcanzábamos a ver desde lo alto_

_Saga_

_Tu también debes prometer que regresaras, y obtendrás tus sueños, juntos lucharemos por Athena_

_Por Athena – sonreí y voltee a mirarlo_

_Esta dicho – me tendió la mano y estiro su dedo meñique_

_Es una promesa irrompible – estire el mío y los estrechamos con ternura_

_Te voy a extrañar_

_Y yo a ti_

Lein

Pero no estas cumpliendo, tuviste que pasar sobre tu hermano, mírame Saga – sujete su rostro con cariño, como antes

¿Cómo supiste?

Tu me lo dijiste – me separe de el y estire mi dedo meñique, el recordó al instante

Yo…

Habla con Kanon, el te necesita como tu a el, es lo único que te queda

Y también tu – me dijo mas serio y me sujeto la mano derecha

Espero que volvamos a vernos…amigo – me solté y voltee a ver a la chica que no dejaba de mirarnos furiosa - ¿me llevas?

Si con gusto – la chica me jaloneo y nos fuimos rumbo a mi nuevo hogar

**A los ojos de Shion…**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que Lein se fue a vivir con las amazonas, ciertamente se había portado muy bien, la líder de las amazonas Marín me contaba que había superado su propia fuerza y que era muy disciplinada, pero siempre estaba callada, me contaba que solo hablaba con Shaina y con ella, a las demás no les dirigía palabra alguna, incluso había una chica que siempre peleaba con ella aunque **Lein sabia el arte de ignorar.**

Me encontraba en Star Hill mirando las estrellas y prediciendo la llegada de Athena cuando un cosmos muy calido me envolvió. Había una pequeña estatuilla tras de mi con la forma de Athena, de la que provenía el Cosmos y de un momento a otro me hablo por la mente

Shion… mi querido Shion

A...Athena – me hinqué ante la estatua, traía la mascara puesta

Déjame ver tu rostro

Si mi señora – me quite lentamente la mascara y voltee a mirar la estatua que brilla con mucha intensidad

Como pasan los años…estas cansado ¿no es así? –

Los años no pasan en balde

Tendrás que elegir a alguien que te sustituya

Lo estoy pesando, todo esta entre los mayores, Saga y Aioros

Son buenos caballeros, e estado mirándolos-

Si mi señora son buenos

Y el gemelo… ¿Cómo esta?

Sigue consternado por todo – dije tristemente, mi querido Kanon no había vuelto a ser el mismo

Mantelo vigilado y apartado de ella

¿ella?

Nuestra hija, no se que podrían hacer juntos, son unos picaros

Ella esta con las amazonas

Y esta dando un buen esfuerzo a pesar de

¿de?

¿no has abierto la carta de Arless?

¡¡Lo olvide por completo! – dije recordando que hace ya varios meses Mu me entrego una carta, con tantos problemas lo olvide

nuestra niña tiene un don especial pero muy peligroso

¿Qué es?

Empatia

¿empatia? ¿pero como?

Si, puede sentir lo que otros sienten, odio, tristeza, alegría, dolor, aun no se por que pero… estoy segura de que su nivel se a desarrollado

Ahora lo entiendo – caí en cuenta de que por eso defendía tanto a Kanon, tal vez podía sentir lo que el sentía

¿y Shaka?

Le diré la verdad en cuanto la ocasión se presente, y regresara a su templo para que los monjes entrenen su cosmos un poco mas

Me parece bien mi querido Shion, pero el motivo por el que vine es otro

¿pronto renacerás mi señora?

Si… pronto, pero necesito un favor antes de mi llegada a esta hermosa tierra

¿Cuál es?

Hera

¿Qué? – la noticia me impresiono muchísimo, incluso el pecho comenzó a dolerme un poco

la diosa matrona ah decidido reencarnar también en estas épocas, sabes que su llegada significa

venganza – la interrumpí recordando que Hera jamás había reencarnado, ya que el Dios de todo el olimpo no se lo permitía

escúchame… una pequeña bebe a nacido en los limites de asgard muy cerca del palacio… en las montañas existe una cueva que te lleva al castillo principal de asgard

el Valhala – complete

si… la bebe a reencarnado ahí, Zeus no quiere permitirlo, su llegada podría entorpecer las guerras contra Hades y Poseidón, eso no debe pasar

¿Qué es lo que desea entonces?

Tienes que eliminar a ese bebe – dijo fríamente

¡es un bebe mi señora!

Se cuanto consterna tu corazón la noticia pero es necesario

Pero… es la diosa matrona

Ha bajado sin permiso alguno de Zeus, sabes que ella solo busca venganza en mi contra y en contra de otros dioses

Los ilegítimos – dije pensativo

Todos aquellos que no son sus hijos deben morir – completo Athena

Estas en peligro mi señora – concluí

Por favor Shion te lo encargo, es necesario acabar con ella – el comos comenzó a disiparse hasta desaparecer en el aire

Aquella noche baje a cuestas al santuario, tenia un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho… al llegar solo pude dejarme caer al suelo, mi corazón palpitaba con una gran rapidez, el aire comenzaba a faltarme, fue entonces que llego Karin y me llevo con ayuda de Amelia a la cama, llamaron aun doctor

llama…a… los caballeros dorados – dije con la voz entre cortada

A los pocos minutos, 12 caballeros dorados estaban al pie de mi cama, yo estaba más tranquilo debido a los calmantes que me inyectaron y unos cuantos menjurjes

gran patriarca – Aioros se hincó en la cama y sujeto mi mano

escuchen…Athena a hablado

¿Athena? – MM se acerco mas

¡deja de hablar tarado! – Afrodita lo golpeo en la frente

si claro- dijo entre dientes

nos a encargado una misión, deberán ir a acabar con una amenaza… un bebe – dije casi sin aliento

¡un bebe! – Shura se adelanto y se hincó cerca de la cama

si… le reencarnación de Hera – dije con esfuerzo

¡Hera! – Saga casi se va de espaldas

¡¿Qué no es su madre! – dijo sorprendido MM

¿no sabes de mitología inculto? – Afrodita volvió a golpear a MM

bueno ya déjame ¿no?

Escucha, Hera es la hermana y legitima esposa de Zeus dios mayor y dueño de los olimpos. Ella tuvo con Zeus dos hijos Ares el temido dios de la guerra y Hefestos, el forjador de los dioses

¿y Athena? – MM volteo a ver a Afrodita

pues ella nació de la cabeza de Zeus

ósea que no es su hija

igual que muchos otros dioses

le jugaron chueco a Hera, le pusieron una enorme cornamenta – dijo MM sonriendo

bueno ya guarden silencio – dijo Aldebarán

su deber es…ir…a Asgard y acabar con ese bebe…el esta…ahhh – sentía una opresión terrible

señor calma – Aioros acomodo mi manta

es el palacio del Valhala – dije con muy poco aliento

yo los llevare – Camus se acerco muy decidido- conozco ese terreno

esta bien… irán contigo… Shura, MM

¿MM? – Aioria me miro extraño

si, tu también iras Aioria y Saga – dije al fin – pueden irse…partirán mañana por la mañana

si señor- dijeron todos al unísono y detuve a Saga con mi débil mano

quédate aquí unos momentos hijo – dije y sonreí

dígame señor – se hincó ante mi y sujeto levemente mi mano

¿Dónde esta tu hermano? –al escuchar eso agacho la mirada

no lo se, tiene meses que no lo veo –

estará bien – dije y mire el techo

¿Qué sucede?

Saga… llevate a Shaina al viaje

Si señor. Iré en este mismo momento a llamarla

También quiero que lleves a Lein – dije sin voltear a verlo, pero sabia que aquella indicación le había impresionado

Pero ella es una niña aun – dijo Saga

Solo irán a matar a un bebe… lamentablemente

Eso es lo que me preocupa, si es la reencarnación de Hera, dudo mucho que este sola

Llévatela, necesita ver el mundo y la batalla real si quiere obtener alguna armadura

Si hay una pelea ¿con que se van a proteger? – se levanto rápidamente

Llevaran consigo las armaduras de Opiucus y Aguila

Si señor- comenzaba a caminar ya para la salida

Saga – volteo levemente – cuídala mucho – dije y le sonreí

Lo haré señor – salio rápidamente en búsqueda de las chicas

Me quede observando un momento el techo, seguía con el dolor ya no era tan fuerte pero solo podía significar una cosa…yo estaba enfermando.

**A los ojos de Saga…**

**Lein** tenía unos dos años menos que yo, aun así es muy diferente entrenar solo con el maestro sin mucha violencia. El extenuante entrenamiento que las amazonas solían tener era demasiado duro, muchas no sobrevivan a aquellas golpizas, las mujeres solían ser muy agresivas entre ellas, sabia que no estaba bien que fuera al viaje, ella no tenia experiencia alguna.

Llegue al santuario, desde hace 4 días estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Me acerque a la ultima casa y al entrar (como era de esperarse) Yuzuriha se lanzo a mis brazos, la conocía desde que era una niña muy pequeña, sigo sin recordar de donde la conocí, lo único que recuerdo es que desde que entreno andando contra las corrientes en el cabo Sounion me uní mas a ella, solía sentarse conmigo y platicar, me recordaba tanto a aquellas pláticas con Lein, había una diferencia, Lein solía ser más calida y menos empalagosa. Lo peor del asunto es que según Shaina, a la cual también conozco desde pequeña, ella estaba enamorada de mí, me acababa de enterar y después recordé el penoso incidente del dije…

¿Dónde esta Lein? – le pregunte a Yuzuriha bajándola de mis brazos

¿la mujer maravilla? No esta – dijo cortante y se sentó en la cama

mentirosa – Shaina salio de entre las sombras – ella esta en el coliseo entrenado con Marín

ven conmigo Shaina, el patriarca ordena que vengas conmigo al santuario

si… claro

¿no me llevaras a mí? – dijo Yuzuriha obstruyendo la puerta

no, solo me llevo a ella – dije apenado

ya oíste mocosa, aun lado – Shaina la empujo grotescamente y salimos, la trataba mal pues nunca fue de su agrado

hola – Marín traía sujetando a Lein por los hombros

¿Qué paso? – Shaina hizo a un lado el copete que cubría la mayor parte del rostro de Lein, dejando ver su mascara, estaba cuarteada

la velocidad de la Luz – dijo Marín muy orgullosa

¡¿la alcanzo! – Yuzuriha apretó sus puños

si… primero que tu – dijo Shaina con una voz muy seca

¡eso no es cierto!

A progresado mucho – me limite a decir mientras tomaba su mano, estaba lastimada y estaba sangrando

Tiene unas manos delicadas – dijo Marín- ¿a que se debe tu visita géminis?

Pues... vine por Shaina el patriarca a mandado a llamarla

Me iré con el Marín, quedas a cargo de todo

Si, no te preocupes – Marín asintió y estuvo a punto de colocar a Lein en la cama

Yo…tengo que ser muy fuerte – Lein dejo se sostenerse de Marín y se paro por si sola

Lein, has entrenado tres días seguidos sin comer, ni dormir, alcanzaste la velocidad de la luz, tómalo con calma – Marín intento sujetarla pero ella no se dejo

Lein hazle caso – Shaina se acerco un poco

Déjala si muere de hambre no será nuestra culpa- Yuzuriha se paro a mi lado y sujeto mi brazo

**Yo… obtendré esa armadura… yo lo prometí** – sacudió su cabeza y luego volteo caminado hacia la puerta

Lein – Marín corrió tras de ella

¡Lein!- alce la voz, le estaba dando la espalda – el patriarca a ordenado que vayas

yo… no quiero – se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar

¡es una orden! – dije fríamente sin voltear a mirarla

¡¿**Cómo esperas que lo vea! No he logrado nada estando aquí, aun soy muy débil… como para merecer verlo de nuevo **– dijo al fin y siguió llorado

eso… no me importa ordenes son ordenes – me acerque y la tome entre mis brazos, estaba templando de frió, tenia toda la ropa mojada, su cabello escurría

si irá con nosotros… habrá que cambiarla y darle un buen baño

¿puedes esperarnos Saga? – Marín la despojo rápidamente de mis brazos

partiremos mañana temprano…estaré a fuera – dije colocándome mi gorra y extendiendo un paraguas

¿Cómo crees que te vas a quedar a fuera? – Yuzuriha me abrazo

no importa- acaricie su cabello y estuve a punto de irme

vete… nosotras llegaremos solas – dijo Lein con un suave susurro

pero… eso no es de caballeros…

ya oíste a la dama –Shaina me miro

pues no pienso obedecerla – Salí calmadamente a fuera sin hacer caso alguno de Yuzuriha.

Cerraron la puerta mientras yo veía las gotas de lluvia caer…aun no entendía la actitud de Lein, hace cinco meses **era una niña consentida, simpática, alegre, parecía que no le importaba mucho las cosas y ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble** por ser un caballero al servicio de Athena

ella llego aquí sin saber nada de las verdaderas peleas – escuche una voz tras de mi, era Gaist la hermana menor de Shaina

si lo se

¿sabias que no le agrada pelear? –

eso no lo sabia- agache la mirada

pues no le gusta y aquí todas la obligamos a pelear… Saga, tiene un cosmos impresionante, casi esta a la par con Marín, sabe expandir su cosmos de manera terrorífica pero, no sabe pelear, aquí la obligamos

¿y que paso?

Shion no dijo nada la ultima vez que vino, ordeno que la encerraran, no quería verla, hablo con todas y luego se fue

Eso debió de ser terrible – dije recordando que Lein amaba a Shion como si fuera su verdadero padre

Imagina, lloro mucho, no quería hacer nada, comer, ver la luna como suele hacerlo, ¡nada! – dijo Gaist mirando el cielo

¿y que paso?

Mi hermana hablo con ella

¿Qué le dijo?

Dijo… que la única forma de ser la hija de Shion era merecerlo, tenia que ser una gran amazona, mas fuerte y incluso que ella, para ver a Shion de nuevo, para ser digna de llamarse su hija

Eso la motivo

¡Claro, le gano a muchas personas, incluso Aioria le enseño algunos trucos

¡¿Aioria! ¿Qué hacía el aquí?

¿no lo sabias?

No

Pues los caballeros dorados vienen de vez en cuando

¿que?

Calma… Kanon ayudo mucho, él le dio ánimos a Lein

¿Hace cuanto lo viste Gaist?- la sujete con fuerza por los hombros, incluso deje caer el paraguas

hace 4 días… le dijo a Lein que la única forma de que el patriarca y tu la aceptaran era superándose así misma, le dijo que tenia que alcanzar la velocidad de la luz

¿eso dijo?

Le explico lo básico y luego se fue

Mi hermano…

El estaba bien

Saga – Shaina interrumpió la platica

¿Qué pasa?- entramos ambos a la casa

tiene fiebre – Marín acariciaba el cabello de Lein que estaba en una cama cubierta por varias frazadas

_traedla así_ – escuche en mi mente la voz de patriarca

¡pero señor!

_Dale la oportunidad, tu y yo sabemos que se ha estado esforzando_

Señor…Asgard es un lugar muy frío

_tendrá que soportar_

Y si hay oponentes señor… ¿si tiene que matar a alguien?

¿con quien habla? – dijo Yuzuriha volteando a ver a todos lados, su cosmos no estaba desarrollado pues no podía escuchar al patriarca

con el patriarca – dijo Shaina, ciertamente ella y Marín lo escuchaban todo

_tendrá que soportarlo_

pero es muy sensible

_Saga… no la sobre protejas_

Si señor – dicho esto tome a Lein entre mis brazos, su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente, Marín la tapo muy bien.

Shaina y yo corrimos a la velocidad de la luz a media noche, llovía demasiado pero llegamos rápido a géminis, la recosté en la cama que Kanon había dejado vacía y le ofrecí leche caliente a Shaina.

Lein me a hablado maravillas de ti – me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la sala

¿te habla de mí?

Si, siempre dice que eres muy lindo con ella, aunque ya casi no lo demuestras, esta preocupada por ti y por Kanon, los ha extrañado mucho

Te mintió…yo… me eh portado muy mal con ella además siempre nos a estimado mucho

Si, me contó muchas cosas, los amigos de la infancia nunca se olvidan y menos si han vivido tantas cosas, aunque me contó lo mucho que se desilusiono cuando regreso y los vio peleando

Somos sus hermanos adoptivos – dije mientras miraba la leche y sonreí

es bueno que pueda verte, no me agrada que este triste por tu culpa

¿yo?

Se a dado cuenta que has ido a visitar a Yuzuriha es muchas ocasiones… a ella nunca le hablas

Eso… estoy apenado siento que no cumplo sus expectativas- voltee a mirar el cuarto donde se encontraba, una extraña tristeza me invadió

No las cumples, menos si lastimas a tu gemelo

¿lastimarlo?

Nos han dicho, que han peleado muy frecuentemente

Ese fue Milo

Si, nos contó que la ultima vez lo mandaste al hospital

Me saco de mis casillas

Y me han dicho que el te lastimo las costillas

Aun duelen…aun sigue en el hospital

Por eso no ha ido al santuario amazona en 4 días, el nos visitaba del diario

Siempre esta con Lein ¿se traen algo?

Pues… suele contarle lo que le aflige a Lein, nada mas

Ah…

Pero bueno, dejemos lo personal y vamos al trabajo ¿por que vamos a Asgard?

Iremos a matar un bebe

¡un bebe! – Shaina casi deja caer el vaso

es un bebé peligroso, la reencarnación de un dios vengativo… hay que matarlo, pronto vendrá Athena y no debemos permitir que nada la dañe

estoy de acuerdo contigo, tienes mi apoyo

me parece bien… ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Ya es tarde y será un día pesado – dije mientras le señalaba el cuarto

Saga… ¿me permites tomar una ducha?

He… si el baño esta por haya, yo me quedare aqui

No te acerques mucho

No te veré, no soy así

Me refiero a Lein

¿Por qué?

Me han contado que sueles lastimarla – dijo Shaina y entro al baño sin decir mas

Ciertamente Mu y Kanon solían repetírmelo cada vez que la niña salía al tema, yo no recuerdo nada, aun no se porque, eso me preocupa…no recuerdo mucho sobre Lein; pero por lo que dicen… yo sabia todo sobre ella… no entiendo por que no recuerdo nada.

Tome un respiro y Shaina prendió el radio que mi hermano había colocado en el baño, pasaba una canción muy antigua, en ese instante recordé que Lein solía catarle esa canción para dormir a Mu, sonreí y decidí romper mi pacto con Shaina y acercarme de mas.

Entre lentamente al cuarto, solo traia un candelabro que tome de la mesa, su luz iluminaba levemente aquel cuarto extenso. Ella estaba ahí recostada tranquilamente, se veía tan frágil. Me senté a su lado en la cama (pues desarme las literas) y toque su mano, estaba muy caliente, un cierto sentimiento de preocupación me entro

Saga – dijo como un susurro

Aquí estoy

¿Por qué me dejaste? – se movió levemente y respiraba agitada

estoy aquí

yo… te espero, Kanon… dijo que vendrías pronto

esta… soñando – me percate un poco tarde

pero… eso fue hace días, siento, que muero

…Lein – le acaricie levemente su mano y le sonreía

estoy muriendo – comenzó a respirar mucho más rápido

Lein… es un mal sueño... despierta – dije asustado y comencé a moverla delicadamente

Saga… ¿Por qué no vienes?

Lein….

Déjala

¿que? – voltee exaltado y mire a Shaina parada tras de mi – eres rápida

aun no me meto a bañar… no podrás despertarla

¿por que?

Eso siempre lo sueña

Es una pesadilla

No… es un mal recuerdo – dijo otra voz tras de nosotros, en la puerta

¡MU! – Shaina volteo rápidamente

ve a bañarte Shaina

¿desde hace cuanto estas ahí? – me levante y solté a la niña

una vez… Kanon y tu riñeron, fue terrible, era una noche muy lluviosa y peleaban por primera vez, Kanon no estaba de acuerdo en que tu entrenaras por tu lado y lo apartaras

¿yo? – decidí sentarme esta vez en la cama de enfrente

elevaron sus cosmos, emanaron sus energías y las lanzaron una contra otra

Kanon estaba en desventaja aquel día, se había lastimado muy fuerte en un entrenamiento – comenzaba a recordar pero todo era algo confuso

venia muy cansado, así que tu ganaste terreno, y el se dejo caer, la energía lo lanzo hacia un bloque, se golpeo muy fuerte, pero tu estabas furioso

a veces no puedo controlarme – agache la mirada

apuntaste toda tu energía emanando un fuerte cosmos

mis comienzos en la explosión de galaxias – dije asustado y mire a los ojos a Mu, el ya estaba sentado junto a Lein y le acariciaba el cabello, no dejaba de mirarme

Lein se atravesó… la enviaste al hospital

Casi muere por mi culpa…- no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas

Casi muere por sus riñas, Saga no permitas que suceda lo mismo

¿Cómo sabes todo esto? Apenas eras un niñito

Kanon me lo contó… tu no eres la blanca palomita que todos piensan Saga

Cállate – dije

Mas te vale que no le hagas ningún mal – Mu le dio un beso en la frente a Lein y salio sin decir mas, me quede pensando.

Me hinqué a un lado de ella y sujete su mano lentamente

lo lamento

…Saga – dijo con voz débil- ya no quiero estar lejos de ti

¡que! – lévate la mirada y ella estaba casi sentada mirándome

no se por que lo olvide … mi cabeza es un mar de confusiones… hay momentos… en los que despierto y no puedo saber quien soy

eres Saga de géminis... hermano gemelo de Kanon – menciono con voz débil y acaricio mi rostro

a veces… olvido que tengo hermano, eso… me asusta- conteste muy sorprendido de lo dicho, yo jamás decía lo que sentía, pero ella me inspiraba una cierta confianza que no sentía hace ya muchos años

eres Saga de géminis... hermano gemelo de Kanon – repitió y acaricio mi cabello – eso es lo único que tienes que recordar, lo demás vendrá solo- dijo dejándose caer a la cama

estas algo débil, se que mañana estarás bien… descansa – bese su frágil mano y estuve apunto de salir cuando me detuvo

no me dejes… no quiero estar sola – su voz se escuchaba entrecortada

¿Por qué no quieres estar sola?

Estuve sola en los cinco picos…el…mi padre tenia que cuidar a Hades… ya no tenia con quien jugar, regrese, y Shion me mando por segunda vez lejos de el… no soy digna de estar a su lado… tal vez ni al tuyo – soltó mi mano y se metió bajo las cobijas

Yo no soy digno de que me cuides como lo haces, tu eres digna de ser llamada la hija del patriarca, tienes un corazón enorme como Shion, tus pensamientos son libres de toda ambición, como Shion, supo educarte bien

Estando en el santuario conocí buenas amigas… pero… no era lo mismo

¿Por qué? – me acerqué y baje las sabanas descubriendo su mascara

me hacia falta alguien a quien molestar – dijo entre un pequeña risa

¿el maestro?

Si… me hace falta, igual que Kanon y Mu, mis amigos de la infancia

Tu familia – le sonreí tiernamente

Necesitaba alguien…que dijera "eres una mal educada"- menciono imitando mi voz

Ja – acaricie su mascara, haciendo a un lado esos cabellos negro azulado que la cubrían levemente

Me hacías falta a pesar de que peleas conmigo

Y tu a mi… necesitaba reírme

He… dices que soy tu bufón – dijo, su voz comenzaba a apagarse por así decirlo

No… eres mi amiga

Saga…no… me dejes – tomo mi mano y se aferro a ella cual lindo osito de felpa

Buenas noches – acaricie su cabello y decidí quedarme a su lado toda la noche, dormí en el suelo, sentado, Shaina intento sacarme pero no lo consiguió

**A los ojos de Shura…**

Bueno aquellos niños se estaban tardando mucho, pactamos que nos veríamos cerca de la salida del santuario a las 6:00 AM y ya eran las 7:00 AM. Faltaba Saga y las chicas. Decidí subir y corrí rápidamente a géminis, entre a la casa pero no vi a nadie…seguí caminado hacia un cuarto donde escuchaba algunos ruidos.

¿Saga? – al entrar vi solo a Shaina que ya había empacado todo

el esta en el cuarto de al lado, porfa ve y levántalo – dijo

Camine hacia en cuarto de al lado y al abrir la puerta me encontré con Saga en el suelo, tenia una frazada, tenia recargados los brazos en la cama y el rostro sobre los mismos, parecía un angelito, mas fue mi sorpresa al ver una mascara muy conocida

Lein…ella también vendrá – sonreí al ver como sujetaba la mano de mi amigo, estos últimos 5 meses, Camus Saga y yo habíamos reforzado nuestro lazos de amistad, solíamos ir a toda partes juntos.

hola…Shura – la joven se incorporo en la cama

si, tanto tiempo – le sonreí casi por instinto

Saga… Shura esta aquí – comenzó a acariciarle el cabello hasta que el reacciono

¿Shura? – levanto la mirada tallándose los ojos - ¡¡Shura!¡el viaje! – se levanto de golpe- ¡es muy tarde!

Báñate rápido que nos vamos sin ti – dije y me recargué en la puerta, el por su parte asintió y salio corriendo

Perdón por la intromisión pero… ¿Qué hay entre tu y mi amigo?

¿amigo? Hace cinco meses no le hablabas – ella sujeto su cabello con una pinza y se levanto de la cama algo mareada

¿estas bien? – me acerque un poco

lo que siempre a habido

¿Qué?

Nada – dijo y se coloco una venda en la mano

No mientas linda…- me acerque caminando

Tengo… que cambiarme – volteo a mirarme y me señalo la puerta

Ah… si – Salí casi corriendo del lugar…yo seguía insistiendo que había algo más pero todos lo negaban.

Salimos media hora después cargando nuestras cajas de Pandora, pensamos en viajar a la velocidad de la luz y pronto todos corrimos

Ciertamente con el paso de estos cinco meses de trabajo duro y entrenamiento habíamos perfeccionado nuestras habilidades con respecto a técnicas de pelea, velocidad y cosmos.

Mientras corríamos me percate de que Lein iba muy atrás, pero en cuestión de media hora o mas llegamos a ese continente helado.

Asgard – susurro Camus deteniéndose, todos lo hicimos.

Miraba las enormes montañas de hielo, el suelo cubierto por nieve y el aire soplando tan fuerte que pareciera quisiera empujarnos, no había ni una sola alma por ahí, todo era tan frío, tan solo, al hablar se escuchaba nuestro eco.

hace…mucho frió – MM se abrazo y sonrió

no, hace calor – todos miramos a Camus

¿es sarcasmo? – me acerqué

no en realidad hace calor

¿estas diciendo que esto se puede poner peor? – Aioria sonrió y se llevo la mano a la cabeza

si, a veces hay tormentas, este aire es una simple brizna

¿y tú entrenaste aquí? – shaina se acerco, esto nos sorprendió

siete años – corrigió Camus sonriendo – bueno… para luego es tarde

llevadnos lo mas rápido posible… no me agrada dejar al patriarca solo – Saga empuño la cinta de su caja y comenzó a caminar junto a Camus

no me agrada este lugar – Aioria los siguió

¿y Lein? – voltee a mirar a shaina

seguro se perdió, con lo tonta que es – MM se fue alejando junto a los demás

ella… apenas ayer alcanzo la velocidad de la Luz – shaina camino un poco para ver si la veía por ahí

¡¿QUE APENAS LA ALCANZO!- casi me voy de espaldas, todos voltearon con mi grito

¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Camus volteo levemente

la niña apenas alcanzo la velocidad de la luz ayer, es imposible que pueda soportar todo esto – dije algo preocupado mirando por todos lados

sabe cuidarse sola, además esa niña es mas grande que tu – aclaro Saga y siguió caminado

LEIN- Shaina comenzó a buscarla

…LEIN- comencé a ayudarla, aun no podía entender por que estaba con nosotros, aun no tenia nada de experiencia, o al menos eso parecía

LEIN – se nos unió Camus, era nuestra responsabilidad como caballeros dorados además a mi me caía bien

No tenemos tiempo para esto – dijo MM

No…- Saga opto por bajar la armadura y sentarse

¿Saga? ¿no piensas ayudar? – Shaina se acerco a el furiosa

no… yo le dije que no viniera

si se perdió… será por tu culpa – dije molesto por la actitud de Saga

si se perdió… es por tonta – dijo MM imitando mi voz

Lein – Camus siguió buscando

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – escuchamos un grito muy fuerte y todos corrimos hacia esa dirección incluso Saga

Lein! – fui el primero en llegar y ver a dos sombras que golpeaban a la chica a una gran velocidad rodeándola…

¿Quiénes son? – corrí y estuve apunto de usar mi técnica cuando Camus se lanzo sobre mi - ¿Qué pasa?

Esta zona se colapsara – dijo señalando una montaña llena de nieve – podrías provocar una avalancha – dijo como un susurro y los demás llegaron a arrastras

Escúchenme extraños… ESTAN EN UNA ZONA RESTRINGIDA… NADIE PUEDE HACERCARSE A ESTE LUGAR SAGRADO – dijo la primera sombra sosteniendo a Lein por el cuello y alzándola

VAYANSE O TENDRAN QUE MORIR – grito el otro – ¡¡¡ONDA VITAL! – de sus manos una energía gris se emano y la lanzo contra la montaña

¿QUE HACEN? - Camus se levanto de golpee

adiós – la sombra golpeo a Lein fuertemente, dejándola en el suelo y ambas desaparecieron

¿Qué es ese ruido? – MM volteo a todas partes

LA MONTAÑA – Saga señalo esta y comenzó a caer una tremenda avalancha

¡Lein! – Shaina estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella pero Aioria la detuvo

maldita sea – Saga comenzó a correr a gran velocidad para salvarla pero la avalancha nos alcanzo a todos…sepultándonos.

Camus fue el primero en salir y nos saco a todos de las profundidades de la fría nieve. Sentía que me quemaba la piel pero por suerte Camus era un experto en esto de rescates pos avalanchas siniestras y mortales

¡Shaina! – Aioria saco a la chica de entre la nieve, esta se aferro a los brazos del joven y este le sonrió

¿y Saga? – MM se limpio la nieve y cargo su armadura

pues… no lo se – cerré mis ojos para sentir mejor su cosmos

yo no siento nada – dijo Aioria preocupado

deben de estar inconscientes

aun así se sentiría su cosmos

no – dijo fríamente Camus

¿Qué pasa? –

eso – señalo frente a el y todos pudimos observar un enorme castillo y una gran fortaleza cubriéndolo, todo al otro lado del enorme abismo que estaba frente a nosotros

¿Cómo iremos aya? – MM volteo a mirar la montaña de atrás, la que hace unos momentos casi nos mata

tendremos que rodear…ahora se por que no sentimos nada

¿Por qué? – Shaina se acerco al abismo y se asomo

¿ese es el Valhala? – Aioria miraba el castillo

no… ese es el Valhala – señalo una cadena enorme y una gran nube flotante sobre el castillo – no sentimos nada por que el cosmos de Odin lo protege todo…- contesto Camus

a decir verdad solo siento un cosmos extraño

no nos deja percibir el de Saga – dijo MM

¿Qué esperamos? ¡tenemos que buscarlos! – dije al fin saliendo de la impresión y la búsqueda comenzó.

**A los ojos de Saga…**

El lugar es frió, mis huesos comenzaban a calarse, la armadura me pesaba mucho mas. Abrí lentamente los ojos hasta divisar entre tanta nieve el cuerpo de Lein, estábamos en una salida muy pequeña del abismo, frente a nosotros no había otra cosa que piedras, me acerqué y tome su mano.

La roca se resquebrajo haciendo que cayéramos pero alcance a sujetarme de unas rocas sujetándola a ella también.

¡¡¡CHICOS! – comencé a gritar y cerré los ojos, sosteniéndola muy fuerte.

_esto es nuestra culpa Saga – Kanon se acerco lentamente hacia su hermano, lo abrazo_

_¿y si no despierta? – ambos estaban sentados fuera del cuarto en el suelo, la gente corría y regresaba, era un pequeño hospital del pueblo_

_tiene que… no puede dejarnos solos…- Kanon derramo unas lagrimas y se estrecharon_

_muchachos – Shion los vio llorando en el suelo y se hincó – calma_

_¿estará bien? – se apresuro a preguntar Saga _

_eso… es algo que no se – dijo Shion dando una leve caricia a los niños_

_si señor – dijeron al unísono y lo vieron alejarse con el doctor_

_ven…- Kanon levanto a su hermano y entraron a hurtadillas al cuarto._

_El cuarto estaba algo oscuro, había un marca pasos y la niña estaba recostada en una enorme cama con cables conectados y un respirador artificial…los niños se acercaron con lentitud y Saga tomo la mano de la niña_

_Lein …perdónanos – dijo entre lagrimas_

_Si regresas prometo ser bueno – Kanon sonrió levemente_

_Y yo prometo no pelear mas – Saga se limpio las abundantes lagrimas_

_Te prometo que si regresas yo cuidare de ti – Kanon se dejo caer a la cama y abrazo a la niña que ya hacia pálida sin contestar_

_Ka..non..Saga – abrió levemente los ojos sonriéndoles _

_Si te recuperas yo te prometo que cuidare siempre de los dos – Saga sujeto la mano de la niña y los otros voltearon a verlo sonriéndole_

_Saga – Kanon sujeto la mano de su hermano_

_Lo prometo…_

lo…pro...meto- dije entre labios al tener ese sueño, desperté en el suelo con un cierto dolor en el brazo, mi mano sangraba y los demás caballeros me miraban

¿Saga estas bien? – MM me zangoloteo

si… lo estoy – me levante lentamente enfocando a la perfección a Lein

¿esta bien? – dije

si…- Shura sobaba el brazo de la joven

entonces sigamos adelante – dije seguro y me levante

espera… tómalo con calma – Camus arranco parte de su manga y me vendo la mano

mira… aquel palacio de aya es el Valhala tendremos que saltar el barranco o rodear – dijo Shaina

será peligroso saltar ¿no creen? – Aioria se sentó en cuclillas

esos…tienen un cosmos impresionante – dijo al fin Lein recuperando el aliento y levantándose con ayuda de Shura

¿te atacaron por sorpresa? – Camus volteo

llegaron por detrás… lamento los problemas – agacho la mirada

no importa…a saltar – me acerqué al barranco, me asome, luego corrí hacia atrás y tome la velocidad de la luz saltando perfectamente al otro lado

que hábil – MM tomo también esa velocidad y me alcanzo enseguida

¿unas competencias?- Aioria volteó a mirar a Shaina

bueno – tomaron velocidad saltando y alcanzando a la perfección

vamos – Camus nos alcanzó rápidamente.

Lein tomo un respiro y estuvo a punto de correr cuando Shura la tomo entre brazos y salto con ella alcanzando apenas el otro lado

¿estas loco? ¡casi te caes! – lo regañe

era eso o que ella se cayera, con esas piernas todas lastimadas – Shura la bajo señalando las terribles cortadas en sus piernas

eso… ¿te lo hiciste al…

ellos lo hicieron… es parecido a Escalibur – dijo Lein tajante y caminamos rumbo al castillo

Seguimos caminando entre la nieve, llegamos a un enorme puerta que estaba abierta, entramos después en un camino lleno de flores extrañamente, ya no hacia frió al contrario estaba haciendo calor. Caminamos juntos por un buen rato pero llegamos al lugar del comienzo

¿otra vez esa puerta? - MM golpeo el suelo

solo estamos dando vueltas – Camus opto por sentarse

un laberinto – Lein se sentó también

bueno al menos estamos juntos – Shura sonrió

si

De un momento a otro el suelo comenzó a temblar con gran fuerza, y de el unas enormes paredes se levantaron separándonos unos de los otros, intentamos saltar las bardas mientras subían pero un cosmos muy poderoso no lo permitió y caímos grotescamente al suelo.

¿Saga? – Lein me gritaba desde la otra pared

¿estas bien Aioria? – Shaina llamo al más joven de todos

Camus , Saga – Shura dio un golpe en la barda– estas paredes son muy fuertes

No se muevan de donde están – les grite

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – MM golpea sin cesar la pared

no podemos quedarnos aquí – dijo Lein

pero si nos separamos tal vez nos perdamos, recuerda que es un laberinto – dijo Camus

calma…hay que pensar en algo – Aioria se quedo callado unos segundos – no se me ocurre nada

ahhh…vaya…- MM se dejo caer al suelo

¿estas bien? – dije, sentía que todos eran mi responsabilidad

si…la pared esta muy dura…creo que me fracture la mano –

eres un genio mascara – dijo sarcásticamente Shura

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Shaina dio un grito escalofriante

¡Shaina! – Aioria golpeo con fuerza pero nada sucedió

maldita sea

_no lograran nada quedándose ahí parados_ – escuchamos una calida voz que nos llamaba - _el laberinto se inundara en pocos momentos_, _no saldrán vivos de aquí, regresen por donde vinieron…o encuentren la salida _– la voz ceso

maldita sea – MM grito

ella tienen razón, busquemos la salida, se que Athena nos guiara – Lein comenzó a caminar, y los demás también, podía escuchar sus pasos haciendo un eco

Asentí y comencé a caminar lentamente dando vueltas por varios pasillo, llegue a uno donde estaba un enorme agujero y la bufanda de Shaina

así que por eso grito – sonreí y me deje caer, Shaina no podía estar muy lejos.

**A los ojos de Shura…**

Cerré los ojos y deje que Athena me guiara, pude ver el camino con facilidad y llegue en pocos minutos, ya afuera estaban parados los demás a excepción de Saga y Shaina, no se podía ver nada mas adelante pues todo estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina

que bueno que estas bien – dijo Lein

si… ¿donde están los demás?

Poco a poco cada uno fue llegando con extrema rapidez antes de que todo se viniera abajo o se inundara, o alguno de esos planes malévolos que planean por lo normal las mentes perversas.

¿y ahora? – pregunto MM

tendremos que explorar el frente – comento el menor de todos

pues yo veo…un castillo – gritaron desde el frente, fue entonces que me percate de que Lein ya se había movido de lugar, decidimos confiar en la voz de Lein y caminamos al frente.

Enseguida pudimos observar un enorme castillo hecho de piedras negras que brillaban de manera hermosa y divisamos la enorme puerta por la cual entramos sin dificultades. Seguimos corriendo entrando a una enorme sala repleta de espejos y un comedor en medio, uno enorme, miramos alrededor… todo estaba iluminado por las lámparas amarillas y frente a nosotros una fogata prendida

¿por donde? – Aioria miro las 4 puertas que estaban en el lugar

tendremos que dividirnos de nuevo – dijo al fin Camus y camino hacía una de las puertas, su color era blanca

tengan cuidado, el que encuentre la cadena tendrá que gritar – Aioria se dirigió hacia la puerta roja

yo me encargo de esta –MM se dirigió hacia la puerta color negra

yo iré a la café, tengan cuidado –dijo Lein animada

y yo voy con ella – me anime a decir

por Athena – dijimos al unísono y cada uno entro por su lado…

Zeus sabe lo que nos esperaba….


	10. Fortaleza

Capitulo 9: "La Fortaleza "

**A los ojos de Saga….**

Caí de pie en un lugar oscuro, justo a mi lado estaba Shaina y la caja de Pandora, me acerque llamándola y ella despertó

¿Cómo te encuentras? –

bien, me tomo por sorpresa – se levanto rápidamente

un camino subterráneo, esto no me gusta nada

ni a mi – volteo y miro una luz que me señalo con la mano

tal ves sea una salida, vamos con cuidado – camine y ella de tras de mi, llegamos a la luz de unas lámparas que recorrían un extenso camino.

Poco a poco el camino comenzaba a elevarse hasta que al final terminamos subiendo por una enorme pendiente, al llegar al final encontramos un santuario en medio de todo, el suelo plano repleto de pasto y hermosas flores, alrededor estaba todo sellado por rocas y tierra, y al final rodeada por rosas rojas una puerta labrada en oro puro como nuestras armaduras.

esa debe ser la salida – dijo Shaina señalando la puerta

y jamás la verán – dijo una voz femenina que salio del templo con tan solo una toalla que transparentaba su esbelto y hermoso cuerpo, su cabello era corto y negro, sus ojos cafés sin rastros de pupila

¿Quién eres tú? – Shaina apretó los puños y se me adelanto

eres del santuario de Athena…una amazona… ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? – dijo furiosa

los asuntos de Athena aquí no son de tu incumbencia – contesto molesta

estas pisando el sagrado templo de Sif, de la tierra – contesto y dejo caer la toalla quedando desnuda en su totalidad

estas loca – dije molesto por la falta de moralidad

no… soy tan pura como las tierras áridas… yo soy Lira poseo la armadura de Sif – grito elevando su cosmos, la tierra comenzó a levantarse y pronto la envolvió en una fina capa de polvo

¡que demonios! – Shaina sonrió levemente

este será su fin santos de Athena – dijo sonriente y en cuanto la capa de tierra se disipo pudimos ver una hermosa armadura color café, cubría su pecho, sus piernas y ante brazos, tenia un cinturón que sujetaba un látigo dorado, y su diadema que cubría parte de su frente, con una gema roja.

Ahora veraz –eleve mi cosmos cuando Shaina me detuvo

Este es mi asunto – me empujo levemente señalándome la puerta

Pero

Ya dije – sonrió y elevo su comos, en ese instante la armadura de Opiucus la acepto y envolvió su cuerpo protegiéndola

Me alcanzas – comencé a correr hacia la puerta y la abrí con facilidad

No importa que el escape, lo alcanzare en cuanto te mate víbora rastrera… jajajaja.

**A los ojos de Lein…**

Seguíamos subiendo escaleras y más escaleras que iban en forma de caracol, veía una luz azul cielo arriba, emanaba un calido cosmos que parecía llamarme.

Llegamos a la cima y subimos a la azotea del castillo, el viento soplaba terriblemente, mi cabello ondeaba y sentía que aquel viento me empujaba, pero seguimos la luz y comencé a escuchar una voz que me llamaba. Observe candelabros enormes por todo el lugar

eres una niña muy débil como para estar con ellos – dijo una voz femenina

y tu espíritu es frágil- agrego una voz masculina

¿donde estamos? – pregunto Shura sin ningún tacto

mmm…este es de carácter fuerte…será divertido – contesto la voz femenina y ambos rieron

están en el techo de la fortaleza Nordica – dijeron al mismo tiempo

hemos venido buscando una cadena – Shura camino mas cerca y el viento ceso de un momento a otro dejándonos ver dos tronos y dos jóvenes de mi edad sentados… mirándonos, tras de ellos una hermosa cadena de oro enorme que llevaba arriba, muy arriba

esta atrás, los llevara directo al Valhala pero…

tienen que matarnos para pasar – la joven se levanto, era delgada de cabello verde acua, sus ojos eran azules cielo sin pupilas, el otro era idéntico a ella

Soy Arien y el es mi hermano gemelo Araen – la joven se levanto y con ella una poderosa ráfaga que corto levemente mi cuerpo

Ustedes fueron…ustedes me atacaron aya atrás- coloque posición de defensa y la armadura de Aguila salio de la caja de Pandora que había dejado momentos atrás en el suelo, me rodeo, fue impresionante sentir la calidez y protección de la armadura

Correcto… - dijo el joven que se acomodo en su trono tomando algo de vino – Arien termínalos de una vez

No es honorable atacar por espaldas – dicho esto una hermosa armadura dorada cubrió el cuerpo de Shura con un hermoso resplandor

¡¡ARMADURA DORADA! ¡¡ASI QUE ATHENA HA METIDO SU NARIZ EN ESTO! – dijo el joven furiosos levantándose del trono

Si hermano pero… la despachare rápidamente… ¿mientras por que no juegas con el niño? – la chica sonrió y volteo a mirarme – yo poseo el poder de Munin – dicho esto una armadura negra en forma de cuervo rodeo su cuerpo, cubriendo con una mascara negra de ojos rojos su rostro, una corona negra de perlas rojas, cubriendo sus antebrazos, piernas completas y una delgada tela que salía de su cinturón.

Después de acabarte seguiré con tu hermano – eleve mi cosmos

PLUMAS DE CUERVO – miles de plumas negras me atacaron y empecé a esquivarlas con rapidez, saltando hasta ella y golpeando su estomago, pero ni siquiera se movió

Estas armaduras fueron hechas con el poder divino de Odin, mientras estemos en la fortaleza ni tu, ni tus patéticos amigos podrán contra nosotros –jajajaja – elevando su cosmos Salí disparada contra el suelo rompiendo parte de el

Lein! – Shura corrió a mi encuentro

Huggin – susurro el otro joven y otra armadura negra en forma de cuervo cubrió su cuerpo colocando en su rostro un antifaz negro y de su espalda salio una espada

¿a que te refieres? – dije levantándome y mirando a la tipa en busca de una respuesta coherente

Esta fortaleza esta custodiada por las sagradas armaduras de odin, cada una tiene impregnada el poder de un dios Nórdico, mientras estemos en la fortaleza que cuida el pasadizo al Valhala nadie podrá destruirlas

¡¿dices que hay mas como tu!

NO, pero este castillo esta lleno de trampas… cada puerta esta constituida con algunas sorpresas, la puerta de tierra de Sif, la puerta de tinieblas de Holer, la puerta de luz de Balder, la puerta del fuego de Loki, la puerta de pensamiento y memoria…de cuervos Munin y Hugin – dijo el joven sonriendo

Hugin y Munin eran los cuervos que acompañaban a Odin, su mano derecha e izquierda, les encomendaba mirar el mundo entero y enterarlo de las situaciones…- la joven saco de su ante brazo unas dagas negras

¡jamás podrán quebrantar la voluntad de los santos de Athena! – grite molesta y eleve mi cosmos dispuesta a pelear hasta la muerte.

**A los ojos de MM….**

Al abrir me encontré solo oscuridad, no podía ver nada en absoluto e iba palpando las cosas, sentí las paredes frías llenas de telarañas viscosas, sentí lo que parecía ser los ladrillos y después de caminar un buen rato sentí una manija frene a mi.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, podía escuchar como rechinaba, y me encontré con una luz morada que irradiaba de varias veladoras a los alrededores del enorme cuarto, todo tenía telarañas y esqueletos. Pude sentir una gran escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo, trague saliva y voltee hacia atrás observando el enorme pasillo que recorrí lleno de telarañas y cuerpos entre ellas, algunos con carne, otros sin ella, en el suelo esqueletos y varias arañitas

- que demonios…- lo pensé unos instantes y decidí voltear hacia arriba, ahí estaba un enorme capullo de telaraña con arañas enormes arriba mirándome, con hambre  
- ¿Quién se atreve a despertar mi sueño? – escuche una voz frente a mi y al voltear divise un trono y en el una sombra  
- ¿Dónde esta la cadena? – dije tajante  
- como te atreves a preguntar por ello y haber perturbado así el sueño de mis amigas – varias arañas bajaron del techo y me rodearon, su tamaño era increíble, "si se pararan en dos patas tendrían mi estatura" – pensé, tenían filosos colmillos y la piel como la de las víboras pero negra, brillaba de manera sorprendente, sus ocho patas tenían adornos rojos y en lo que parecía ser el tórax una insignia roja deslumbrante.  
- nadie irrumpe… estas en mi territorio, el cuarto de tinieblas – la sombra se paro y se acerco a mi – pude divisar a una enorme viuda negra, mas grande que las demás arañas la cual me golpeo con velocidad…

**A los ojos de Camus…**

Continué mi camino pasando por una pasillo iluminado con antorchas, entre a un cuarto al final del pasillo, era enorme, el techo estaba formado por hermosos cristales de colores que iluminaban todo con diferentes matices, las paredes tenían pintados mujeres a caballo que parecían volar, el suelo estaba cubierto por un tapete rojo, frente a mi una estatua enorme de un ángel…

- es hermoso ¿no? – Escuche un eco  
- ¿Quién es? – Voltee a todos lados  
- las valkirias eran hermosas mujeres que cabalgaban en caballos voladores y estaban al servicio de Odin – escuche la voz acompañada de pisadas  
- has entrando en la cámara del cielo – detrás de la estatua Salio una bella joven de cabello azul marino corto, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y sus labios rojo carmesí - - ¡¡No…no puede ser! – Dije al reconocer por completo quien era - ¡¡¡CELESTA!

- ¿Cómo estas?...hermano…

**A los ojos de Aioria…**

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, corrí hasta cansarme, pero solo pude encontrarme con un enorme muro, tenia pintado un enorme sol y de un momento a otro la temperatura comenzó a subir, sentí mucho calor.

Tenia que regresar así que al dar la media vuelta me encontré con un niño de escasos 5 años

yo soy Cain el guardia de fuego…de la puerta de Loki...lamento decir que no saldrás de aquí

solo eh venido buscando una cadena eso es todo…

mmm…te dejare ir… solo si juegas conmigo

no tengo tiempo para esto

no es cuestión de tiempo – dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su dedo del cual salio un torrente de fuego que esquive, el sol pintado tras de mi comenzó a irradiar tanta luz que me segó…aun no se como explicar lo que paso después….

**A los ojos de Shaina…**

Su velocidad era indescriptible, la batalla apenas había comenzado y ya estaba cansada.

eres una inútil…TIERRA TIEMBLA – saco su látigo golpeando al tierra y dicho esto la tierra comenzó a temblar y a tragarme

que – dije aterrorizada al sentir rasparme el cuerpo

manejó el poder de la tierra y la fertilidad…por eso soy hermosa y poderosa… mi tierra da vida y también la arrebata

basta…ahhhh- eleve mi cosmos librándome y corriendo rápidamente a golpear, mis uñas rasparon su armadura pero no la dañaron

tonta…jajaja – elevo su látigo y me prenso del cuello cortándome la respiración lentamente.

El látigo comenzó a cortar mi piel, fue entonces que use mis garras y rompí el látigo color dorado y rodé hacia atrás, lejos de ella. Me sonrió maléficamente y pude ver como poco a poco volvía a crecer.

ROCAS A MI - grito la chica elevando el látigo

Las rocas a nuestro alrededor se elevaron y se lanzaron en mi contra a una sorprendente velocidad, varias me golpearon con fuerza, otras pude romperlas

LA CATA DE LA COBRA – de tras de mi se figuro una cobra, mis uñas de la mano izquierda crecieron a una enorme rapidez y lance un ataque contra la chica que coloco su brazo, el golpe dio directo pero una luz café me lanzo a velocidad contra las rocas

Jajajaja…eres una tonta – grito furiosa – ROCAS A MI

Las rocas en las que me golpee cayeron sobre mí, una de ellas atravesó mi brazo, no pude evitar gritar de dolor

"_¿Cómo romperé ese campo? Con el jamás podré tocarla"_

morirás como el animal rastrero que eres

yo jamás…me rendiré- me levante con esfuerzo y seguí golpeando el campo, varias veces me lanzo, y aun así seguí intentándolo

TIERRA CELESTIAL – dicho esto unas enormes rocas afiladas peligrosamente aparecieron tras de ella, sacudió su látigo y se lanzaron en mi contra, varias me cortaron mientras otras se clavaron en mi cuerpo causando un terrible dolor.

Jajajaja…. Ahora para el gran final – sujetó el látigo con sus dos manos y se acerco con intenciones de ahorcarme de nuevo

Cerré los ojos esperando el fin, no podía moverme debido a esas terribles estacas clavadas en mis piernas y brazos, pensaba en la manera de derrotarla, buscando alguna debilidad en sus movimientos, recordando su látigo… ¡su látigo, fue exactamente lo que sentí asfixiándome, la mascara tampoco me era muy útil en este caso.

muere – me susurro al oído mientras se dejaba caer enzima de mi, paso su lengua por mi oído.

Me quede unos momentos así, cuando tome su látigo cortándolo con mi brazo derecho y con el izquierdo arrebatándolo de sus manos

¿Qué? ¡tu cosmos! – dijo aterrorizada sintiendo una patada que la mando lejos, me despoje de mi mascara pues se me dificultaba respirar y mire el látigo

maldita sea…- corrió hacia mi con intenciones de quitármelo.

Pronto me vi corriendo por las paredes perseguida por ella a la velocidad de la luz, me lanzaba golpes intentando quitarme el látigo sin conseguirlo. Mientras corría observe aquel látigo, tenia una bella esmeralda en el mango…

adiós – sonreí , eleve mi cosmos hasta quemarlo y lo estrellé con fuerza al suelo rompiendo la esmeralda

¡¡NOOOOO! – la chica se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y poco a poco la luz café que la rodeaba se fue disipando hasta dejarlo en nada.

Ya entiendo… esa gema es tu poder, tu campo de energía – voltee mientras el látigo se hacia cenizas.

Tome velocidad y la golpee en variadas ocasiones rompiendo poco a poco su letal armadura.

COLMILLOS DE COBRA – eleve ambas manos clavándolas en su cuello, expulso mucha sangre del mismo

Eres…una digna rival Shaina…toma – tomo la gema de su diadema entregándomela – no podrán…entrar al castillo sin las 6 gemas que abrirán los siete sellos…ahhhh…aunn…- dejo caer su mano y pronto su ultimo suspiro desapareció, la tierra empezó a temblar, tome mi mascara y Salí corriendo por la puerta, pronto un terrible derrumbe destruyo todo lo que estaba dentro…tenia que prevenir a los demás…

**A los ojos de Shura:**

Seguí esquivando a velocidad los golpes de el joven mientras su hermana se reía con gusto peleando contra Lein, si seguía así me agotaría y pronto acabaría conmigo.

probaremos tu famosos brazo contra la sagrada espada de Odin – dicho esto saco la espada tras de el de hoja afilada color azul, tenia en su mango 1 gema como la que la otra joven traía en su corona

pues entonces observa el poder de mi brazo…- sonreí algo confiado al igual que el – ESCALIBUR- alcé el brazo invocando mi poderoso filo y una luz destellante salio de mi brazo

EDEA – grito con fuerza… tardo unos segundos en salir un poderoso filo color azul que choco contra mi Escalibur una luz ilumino todo el lugar

Garras! – mientras tanto Lein corrió a gran velocidad en contra de Arien y comenzó a golpearla a la velocidad de la luz

si no tuviera mi campo celestial me harías añicos – dijo sonriendo y ambas notaron que el ataque no surtía efecto

Araen se levanto sonriendo maléficamente mientras Arien nos detuvo con el uso de telequinesis. El joven tomo su espada negra, sonriendo, mismo que clavo en el costado de Lein, tan solo la punta de la espada, decidió no enterrarla por completo

- ¡¡Lein!- no pude evitar gritar al compás con ella. Saco lenta y dolorosamente la espada lamiendo la sangre de ella. Arien por su parte expulsó un torrente poderoso y luminoso color dorado que me golpeo de lado expulsándome del techo con gran violencia.

Me permití volar por los aires y luego caer en picada quien sabe cuantos metros abajo, cerré mis ojos esperando la dolorosa caída

**A los ojos de MM…**

Desperté mirando mi sangre, me habían hecho pequeñas heridas y la araña me miraba desde el suelo… ¡el suelo!..., observe bien mi posición, estaba lleno de asquerosas telarañas en el techo, mi caja de Pandora estaba junto a ella

eres un tipejo cualquiera – dijo molesta – te enviare al otro mundo –subió aterradoramente por la pared a una gran velocidad mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Me llaman Yunue … poseo el poder de Holder…de tiniebla – Clavo uno de sus filosos colmillos en mi pierna derecha, sentí un ardor tremendo

AHHHHH! Y yo…soy…mascara Mortal…ahhhh…de…CANCER – mi cuerpo comenzó a rodearse por una aura dorada y rápidamente mi armadura salio recubriendo mi cuerpo y rompiendo las ataduras, caí al suelo grotescamente junto con la asquerosidad esa

¡un santo de Athena! – dio unos pasos hacia atrás

dime… ¿Dónde esta la cadena? – me levante al fin y la mire, sentía que la vista se me nublaba además de mucho asco

en poco tiempo perderás todo sentido – dijo al ver como me tambaleaba

¿Qué dices?

La picadura de mis temibles arañas hijas te inyecta un veneno que adormece tu cuerpo, después de eso…perderás el sentido y ellas te comerán – dijo maquiavélicamente mientras reía, todas las arañas estaban dispuestas a tomar su cena

Antes de eso te derrotare – eleve mas mi cosmos emanado una energía destellante de mi brazo, corrí a velocidad y la golpee en el rostro (si a esos muchos ojos y colmillos abajo se le puede llamar así) con tal fuerza que rompió una de las paredes.

MALDITO – las arañas la rodearon y se lanzaron sobre ella pero lejos de morderla como a mi, cubrieron su cuerpo emanando una extraña energía morada, se fundieron lentamente hasta formar una armadura o ¡yo que se!... ¿el resultado?... digamos que creció unos metros mas que yo.

Ja… que manera de reciclar a esas alimañas

Esta armadura es irrompible – se dejo caer al suelo sujetándose el abdomen, de su espalda crecieron 4 hilos que me sujetaron con fuerza

¡que mier…..! – dije sorprendido

las tinieblas te envolverán – otras arañas se subieron por los hilos y comenzaron a despedir un olor insoportable

**A los ojos de Lein….**

Mire impotente como Shura salio prácticamente volando por los aires, Araen por su parte me golpeo el costado hasta hacerme caer al suelo, la herida estaba abierta

- bueno fue un placer – dijo sonriente Arien y alzando la mano expulso un torrente idéntico que esquive a velocidad solo para ser expulsada por una onda grisácea que Araen expulsó de su mano y caí también por los aires

No tarde mucho en caer dolorosamente casi al lado de Shura que estaba tirado, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos dejándonos perder el sentido.

**A los ojos de Saga:**

Llegue corriendo solo para encontrarme con mis dos compañeros en el suelo, la mas apaleada era Lein, mi corazón tembló por un segundo y corrí a su encuentro

¡¡Lein!- le grite zangoloteándola

tratándola así solo la lastimaras- dijo con un voz profunda mi compañero que se incorporo

¿Qué paso?

Salimos volando

¿Qué?

Nos tiraron desde haya arriba….que flojera volver a subir las escaleras – dijo sonriendo y sujetando su cadera

¿te encuentras pasable?

Si…creo que puedo caminar

Bien – estuve a punto de cargar a Lein cuando escuchamos un aterrador grito

Mascara Mortal – dijimos al unísono volteándonos a ver, en ese instante el suelo salio expulsado con destellos negros, y entre escombros salio expulsado MM con todo el peto de la armadura derretido.

MM callo violentamente a unos 4 pasos del enorme agujero que se abrió en el suelo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y emitía un cosmos muy débil

¿que demonios paso? – Shura se levanto rápidamente, yo deje a Lein cerca de la puerta del castillo y me reuní con Shura a paso rápido, teníamos un mal presentimiento

¿Mascara Mortal? – Shura se acerco a MM cuando salio una enorme, negra, asquerosa y fea araña que nos pasaba por varios metros

¡¡¡por Athena! – Shura se puso pálido, Jejeje a Shura no le gustan las arañas

solo esto me faltaba – dije observando esa cosa

y todavía faltan sus hijas – susurro MM que se levanto con esfuerzo

¡¡¡AhHHHHHH! – gritaron tras de nosotros, Lein ya hacia arrinconada contra la puerta por unas 8 arañas que le llegaban a la cintura

maldición – estuve a punto de correr en su ayuda pero nos rodearon

que asco – menciono Shura al olerlas, por su parte la gran araña abrió el hocico frente a nosotros despidiendo un fétido olor

yiaggghhhh – dijo Shura

MUEVANSE IDIOTAS – grito MM saltando a lomo de la araña y con sus uñas que crecieron considerablemente comenzó a rasparla aprovechamos para saltar a la velocidad de la luz justo cuando esa cosa escupió un liquido amarillento que deshizo el suelo.

¡VIENTO!- grito Lein y de sus manos salieron enormes ráfagas azules que lanzaron a las arañitas a varios metros lejos

ataca Saga – grito MM bajando de la araña y corriendo a la velocidad de la luz

¡¡OTRA DIMENCION! – evoque un torrente de poder enorme en contra de la araña, aquel poder hubiera destruido a cualquier caballero pero no le hizo ni un rasguño a nuestra enorme enemiga

mientras estemos en las tierras de odin no le haremos nada…ESCALIBUR – grito Shura destruyendo varias arañas

Malditos – dijo la cosa

¡¿habla! – Lein salto esquivando la pata de la araña mayor

¿no la oíste? - se arrastro MM esquivando también un pata

¿Cómo sabes eso Shura?... OTRA DIMENCION – elimine varias arañas, Shura me sonrió

nos los dijeron los gemelos de haya arriba

jajaja, aunque pudiesen vencerme a ellos nadie los toca…son demasiado para ustedes jajajaja - nos comento la cosa asquerosa

**Alos ojos de Camus…**

celesta ¿Qué haces aquí? – me acerque mas a ella, mis ojos no podían creerlo

Muy bien sabes que el pueblo esta cerca – dijo sonriéndome

¿pero trabajas para Odin?

Me a dado la oportunidad de quedarme aquí, es mejor que esa fría cabaña…te he extrañado mucho hermano – corrió a mis brazos estrechándome con gran calidez, pude sentir su cuerpo frió, muy frió

¿estas bien? – dije separándome y sujetando su bello rostro, ella comenzó a llorar

si…es solo que…. Así como tu, también manejo el frió – dijo sonriendo entre lagrimas, yo pude recordar entonces que siempre fuimos inmunes a las altas temperaturas

hermanito…no puedo creer esto, que bueno que estas bien, creí que habías muerto

¿muerto?

Me dijeron que los entrenamientos en el santuario son demasiado duros, no recibí noticias de ti así que pensé… - no permití que completara su frase pues la estreche con fuerza, tenia 7 años de no verla, era mi hermana mayor, ella fue la que me educo, estaba tan feliz

Pero siéntate…cuéntame como te ha ido – tomo asiento en el suelo y me jalo para sentarme, justo cuando lo hice aquel cuarto se convirtió en un jardín lleno de hermosas flores

¿Cómo?

Es la gracia de Odin, le alegra que estés aquí, después de todo aquí te entrenaste por mucho tiempo, aunque tu maestro no permitiera que nos viéramos yo siempre estuve al pendiente de ti

Lo se, pero era un buen hombre

¿murió?- una expresión de sorpresa lleno su rostro, yo asentí con tristeza

si, murió hace unos meses, no se como

lo lamento

si igual yo, pero para que hablar de cosas tristes, mejor dime… ¿como esta Cristal?

Jajaja pregunta mucho por su tío

¿y donde esta? – pregunte sonriéndole, hace mucho que no veía a mi sobrino, sabia de su existencia solo por una carta que ella me escribió hace ya varios años.

Esta tranquilo en uno de los cuartos del palacio

Me alegra…¿y tu esposo?- dije su rostro se volvió muy triste

También murió

¿enserio? Lo lamento

no importa más, por ahora estoy muy feliz de tenerte en mis brazos Camus, como cuando eras un niño pequeño y frágil – me sonrió recargándose en mi hombro, ambos miramos las rosas y disfrutamos del lindo clima.

**A los ojos de Aioria:**

Abrí los ojos con lentitud acostumbrándolo a la oscuridad que reinaba en ese lugar ( me alegro de no haber caído donde cayo MM) escuche unas risas infantiles

pues a jugar - dijo la voz y se ilumino bajo de mi un tablero en forma de #

no tengo tiempo – dije molesto

pues si no lo haces no podrás ayudar a tus amigos – a los lados dos espejos se iluminaron, en el izquierdo pude divisar a MM, Lein, Saga y Shura batallando con arañas terribles, el derecho mostraba a Camus hablando placidamente con una chica muy hermosa, echando la flojera

¿que vamos a hacer? – pregunte algo molesto

gato

¿Qué?

Gato, vamos a jugar gato – dijo sonriente y frente a mi aparecieron tres círculos y frente a el tres equis – son tus fichas de juego, tiras a donde quieras, jugamos a dos de tres si gano sigues jugando si ganas te vas

¿y por que abría de creerte?

Nadie jamás ha podido ganarme…pero te doy mi palabra

Mmmm esta bien

El niño sonrió maléficamente mientras yo me preocupaba por Saga y compañía….jajajaja a quien engaño, estaba mirando si Camus abordaba a la chica

vaya es un buen tiro – dijo el mocoso mirándome

si, lo es

vaya parece que fue un empate

si ya lo creo – conteste cortante

continuemos

tu turno

si

Y en ese instante uno de esas cruces se elevo y se lanzo en mi contra, pude esquivar con gran facilidad, el niño comenzó a reír y tiro su x, era mi turno pero salieron varias x por todos lados que comenzaban a atacarme

es para hacerlo mas interesante – rió de forma infantil – si no tiras en unos cuantos segundos..jejej perderás tu turno

¿que? ¡eres un tramposo! – le grite mientras seguía saltando de un lado a otro

PLASMA RELAMPAGUEANTE – de mis manos se emanaron poderosas redes de energía dorada las x asesinas quedaron hechas añicos con mi gran poder

¿Así? – elevo su mano y tanto x cono 0 me persiguieron terroríficamente por todo el tablero…me sentía ridículo, aun hoy que lo pienso me siento ridículo

**A los ojos de Lein…**

Bueno había sido un buen DIA, casi muero aplastada por un avalancha, me lastimaron las piernas, dos tipos me golpearon, me lanzaron del techo de un castillo, me golpee muy fuerte contra el suelo y ahora unas estupidas arañas arruinaron mi mejor blusa, he de confesar que la armadura de águila…si es que se le puede llamar casi no cubre nada.

¡viento! – susurre y las arañitas salieron volando pero no dejaban de salir de aquel enorme agujero del suelo

ondas infernales – grito MM ya también agotado

se reproducen como moscas, ESCALIBUR – Shura rebano unas cuantas arañas

no sucede nada – nos contesto Saga después de lanzar por trigésima vez la explosión de galaxias contra la araña gigante

jaja humanos asquerosos e inútiles jajajaja - la araña abrió su hocico de nuevo pero esta vez una luz negra se emano de su boca….

Mira quien lo dice – dijo MM sonriendo y esquivando los ácidos que las arañas lanzaban, de un momento a otro todas las arañas imitaron a Yunue

Esto no me gusta -menciono Saga

¡¡EDGAMA!- dijo la enorme araña y todas las demás expulsaron miles de rayos negros, al final ella lanzo una rayos negros contra Saga y pronto todo oscureció, como si la misma noche nos hubiera caído encima, pronto se volvió un tornado negro que nos daba vueltas y nos golpeaba con mucha rapidez, ninguno de los presentes pudo hacer nada para detener el tornado hasta que escuchamos una voz

LA CATA DE LA COBRA - Shaina ataco por al espalda a la araña raspando la mitad de su lomo, esta se desconcentro dejándonos libres, todos caímos con tal fuerza al suelo que incluso hicimos volar varias piedras de el.

¿Quién eres? – dijo la araña

¿reconoces esto? – le mostró una pequeña gema que brillaba con intensidad

¡¡ES LA GEMA DE SIF! – dijo haciéndose unos pasos para atrás de la impresión

eso…significa que no son invencibles – Saga se levanto con rapidez y los chicos también, yo preferí quedarme sentada

no…no lo son, debe tener su punto débil

MM me sonrió extrañamente y seguimos esquivando arañas con rapidez y destruyendo algunas, yo decidí analizar a esa gigantesca araña que no dejaba de lanzar ácido por el hocico, Shaina y los demás también esquivaban las arañas y en varias ocasiones intentaron golpear a la mayor pero su campo de fuerza los expulsaba

ONDAS INFERNALES – ataco MM golpeando a la araña pero sin hacerle ningún daño, MM y yo volteamos a mirarnos y decidimos correr a su alrededor, los demás nos imitaron. En su desesperación de destruirnos escupía ácido a todos lados quemando todo, así fueran sus arañitas

¿piensas matarlas a todas? – dijo MM sonriendo pero de un momento a otro se detuvo, dejándose caer grotescamente al suelo

¿Qué pasa? – Shura esquivo algunas arañas intentaba alcanzar a MM pero la mayor lo expulso de un golpe con una de sus patas, Saga salto entre las arañas pero también fue alcanzado por la mayor

¡el juego se acabo! Te dije que ese veneno te detendría

¿veneno? – pregunto Shaina esquivando el ácido, pronto la mitad del campo de batalla estaba lleno de hoyos por todas partes

REQUIEM FINAL – grito el enemigo y de su boca salio un potente rayo gris de un olor fétido contra MM

¡MASCAR MORTAL! – grito Saga , Shura se levanto a velocidad pero estaban rodeados, Shaina también estaba imposibilitada y al parecer el occiso no podía moverse

GUARDIA CELESTIAL – evoque rápidamente un escudo que rodeo a MM, el poderoso rayo golpeo mi barrera; por supuesto, salí expulsada contra una pared debido a que aun no se controlar a la perfección el poder; pero el rayo regreso hacia su dueño dañando su defensa por primera vez en todo lo que llevábamos ahí peleando

¿Cómo demonios? – dijo molesta levantándose con esfuerzo, se horrorizo al ver su sangre brotar de uno de los costados

vaya….- MM volteo a mirarme, acepto que se me nublo la vista y varias arañas me rodearon dispuestas a matarme

ESCALIBUR- grito Shura y las arañas terminaron hechas pedazos, corrió hacia mí y me miro - ¿te encuentras bien?

MALDITOS – grito la araña escupiendo se ácido que fue revertido por la explosión de galaxias, en ese instante un crujido se escucho

¿Qué fue eso? – susurro Shura

CRASHHH – el suelo se vino abajo y todos junto con el

**A los ojos de Aioria…**

YA BASTA ESTOY ARTO MALDITO MOCOSO – dije al fin después de 20 gatos en empate, tres raspadas en los costados y después de haber destruido miles de x y o

Eres un aburrido – y dicho esto…comenzó a llorar

No llores…no llores...calma – acaricie su cabello

Siempre estoy solo, nadie vienen a jugar…y tu vas a pagarlo

¿QUE?

TORRENTE – de su manos salieron poderosas llamas que quemaron parte de mi armadura, casi la derriten y en ese mismo instante miles de arañas cayeron junto con el techo destruyendo el grandioso tablero, Shaina cayo curiosamente entre mis brazos

¿Qué demonios haces aquí Yunue? – dijo molesto, el niño rubio de ojos rojos

cállate, esos malditos eliminaron a Sif, traen su gema

¡¡¡ ¿Qué! – el niño se dejo caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar

¿estas bien Shaina? – pregunte y la baje

si, gracias

malditos...mataron a mi madre – dijo molesto y pronto comenzamos a esquivar llamas y rayos grises de esa cosa asquerosa

ya basta – grito con fuerza Shura mientras mataba más y mas arañas que no dejaban de salir por todas partes, aquello parecía una caricatura…

ataquémoslos en conjunto – grito MM – ONDAS INFERNALES

OTRA DIMENCION

LA CATA DE LA COBRA

ESCALIBUR

PLASMA RELAMPAGUEANTE

VIENTO – los poderes se unieron golpeando a ambos agresores pero estos contestaron

TORRENTE

EDGAMA- y las energías chocaron pero lejos de neutralizarse se nos revirtieron y todos salimos expulsados y chocamos al mismo tiempo contra las paredes

Maldición – susurro Shaina que estaba cerca de mi

Elimínala, ella fue quien la mato – dijo Yunue y el mocoso alzo la mano expulsando un gran torrente de fuego

¡¡ACUA! – grito con fuerza Lein evocando un espiral azul que revirtió el fuego, el niño empalideció con rapidez

¿viste esa cara?- me susurro Shaina, yo asentí

EDGAMA – grito la araña evocando un poder en contra de Lein

ESCALIBUR

OTRA DIMENCION – Shura y Saga se interpusieron, las energías chocaron batallando una con otra

ACUA – Lein evoco nuevamente el poder contra el niño directamente, este salio expulsado contra una de las paredes expulsando grandes nubes de humo de su cuerpo

Aioria usa tu poder – me dijo Shaina y yo sonreí

PLASMA RELAMPAGUEANTE – aprovechando su distracción al intentar destruir a mis compañeros golpee a la araña por la espalda con todas mis fuerzas mientras Shaina iba destruyendo a las arañas, emano un gran grito de dolor

Al final la araña se ilumino gritando, emano tal luz de su interior que nos segó a todos los presentes, al disiparse esa luz, lo oscuro del ambiente desapareció dejando ver el cielo azul por encima de nosotros, notamos que estábamos en un gran barranco.

Saga volteo a todas partes hasta encontrarse con Lein que estaba parada mirando la gema roja que quedo en el suelo y aquel niño rubio de cinco años con sonrisa maléfica se transformo en un pequeño niño de escasos 2 años que estaba llorando con fuerza, su tez era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos azul cielo, su cabello era casi gris, era muy lindo

¿estas bien? – dijo Shaina corriendo hacia ella y mirando al bebe

…

¿Lein?

Que lindo – susurro ella y lo tomo entre sus brazos

Se evaporo – dijo Shura y miro también en el suelo una gema negra, justo donde estaba la araña

Y las arañas también – dijo Saga mirando que cada araña se hizo una masa viscosa negra en el suelo soltando un fétido olor

Que …bien – MM se desmayo, todos corrimos hacia el, estaba ardiendo en fiebre

Es el veneno – dijo al fin Shura muy preocupado, se hincó junto a MM y le tomo la presión

Yo me encargare de el, tienen que buscar a Camus – dijo Shaina sujetando entre sus brazos a MM

Pero no sabemos que tipo de veneno fue el que le ataco – dijo Lein que ya había calmado al bebe

Lo mejor será… que lo lleve de regreso al santuario

Me parece una buena idea, también tendrás que informar al patriarca de todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora, el sabrá si enviar refuerzos o no – dijo con aires de líder Saga y volteo a mirar a Lein – ella se ira contigo

No pienso ir a ninguna parte – dijo al fin

Pero estas lastimada – conteste – y además con un bebe

Eso no importa, pienso demostrarle al patriarca que soy tan valiente como un caballero dorado – menciono con la voz mas dulce que he escuchado y acariciaba el rostro del niño

Dale la oportunidad Saga, además si ya lo decidió…jejeje no dejara su cometido – dijo Shaina levantando a MM con grandes esfuerzos

Iré con ella – dije al fin decidiendo, no podía permitir que se marchara sola, lastimada y además con MM entre brazos

Me parece bien, procura regresar rápido – dijo Saga

Por mi parte sujete entre mis brazos a MM su armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo y salio expulsada al cielo junto con la mía y la de Shaina

al parecer decidieron regresar al santuario – dijo Shura mirando el resplandor dorado alejarse

me llevare al niño – dijo Shaina, Lein se lo entrego

no sabemos si tiene padres por aquí – comente

estaba poseído por esta gema…- Lein miro la gema roja en sus manos – dudo mucho que los tenga, estará a salvo en el santuario, aya el patriarca decidirá que hacer- dijo con tono mas serio

entonces…no perdamos tiempo – menciono Saga y todos salimos corriendo por uno de los pasillo por los que pase, en menos de unos minutos llegamos a la puerta negra por la que había entrado y salimos a la sala principal del castillo, nos sonreímos y luego tuvimos que abandonarlos.

**A los ojos de Shura…**

debemos buscar a Camus – menciono Saga mirando las puertas

se fue por la blanca- menciono Lein- yo iré por el – nos dijo sonriendo, la chica estaba lastimada por todas partes pero aun así, con todo el cansancio sus propósitos podían mas que sus limitaciones

es buena idea

nosotros iremos arriba – dijo Saga sujetando del hombro a Lein

pero….los dos tipos que están haya arriba son muy poderosos – acepto la joven volteando a mirar a Saga

si, pero estarás conmigo, no podemos saber con quien este Camus y si es peligroso, tampoco sabemos el estado de Camus…es mejor enviar a Shura que tienen mas experiencia y una armadura completa

machista – dijo Lein con un tono gracioso

esta bien – sujete la manija de la puerta blanca y voltea a mirarlos – cuídense… - dije y entre por la puerta.

Confieso que estaba muy preocupado por ambos, esos dos tipos eran muy fuertes, tanto como para haberme expulsado del techo, aunque confieso que me tomaron desprevenido, tome un suspiro, lo mejor era que rescatar a Camus de las garras de ese monstruo que seguramente estaba peleando contra el y luego subiera a apoyar a mis compañeros.

Al llegar a un hermoso jardín lleno de flores lejos de ver a un monstruo horripilante y asqueroso vi a un hermosa mujer madura.

Camus – le grite, el volteo a mirarme y me sonrió, comencé a caminar en su encuentro pero por mas que caminaba no podía llegar a el, comencé a correr sin resultado alguno, todo eso era muy extraño, la joven que estaba con él le estaba abrazando y susurrándole al oído

Camus...- le grite pero de un momento a otro me detuve notando que mi amigo había perdido sus pupilas, sus ojos eran un azul vació, le mire unos segundos el levanto las manos y junto

POLVO DE DIAMANTES – grito y lanzo sus hermosos diamantes en mi contra yo esquive todo a velocidad de la luz, solo alcanzo a congelarme levemente mi costado derecho

¿estas loco o que? – le grite molesto, la tipa detrás de él, muy parecida a él por cierto, sonrió con maldad y susurro de nuevo a su oído, el me volvió a atacar - Camus soy yo…Shura…

cállate …mi hermana a dicho que quieres eliminar a Athena

estoy peleando por ella – dije esquivando su poder, pronto las hermosas flores se convirtieron en pedazos fríos de nieve

eso no es cierto yo le creo a mi hermana, traidor – corrió hacia mi golpeandome varias veces en el estomago, yo no podía contra atacar era mi compañero

Camus yo digo la verdad

Jajaja, el no te creerá, esta en una ilusión, la ilusión que su corazón le dicta

¿Quién eres tú?

Soy Medea, guardiana de la gema blanca

¿gema blanca?

La gema de Valder, dios de la luz…y yo cumplo tus sueños…como este joven que solo desea ver a su hermana

No deberías de jugar con los sentimientos de la gente…- corrí a velocidad rodeando y evoque mi poder para golpear a la supuesta Medea pero Camus se atravesó, el peto de la armadura de acuario fue destrozado por la parte de enfrente, broto un poco de sangre

No permitiré…que lastimes mi hermana – dijo seguro de si

Maldición Camus

POLVO DE DIAMANTES – grito y me golpeo de lleno congelándome el brazo izquierdo

Los santos de Athena peleando unos con otros…¿Qué dirá la diosa de esto? Jajaja

**A los ojos de Saga**

Llegamos a gran velocidad deteniéndonos frente a dos tronos dorados y la cadena que buscábamos también enfrente pero…no había nadie

¿Dónde demonios se fueron? – dijo Lein subiendo la guardia

no lo se – voltee a mirarla unos segundos y luego tome parte de mi camisa y la rompí , dejando solo la armadura cubriéndome – ven aquí – la tome por el brazo y la atraje hacia mi

¿Qué pasa? – me hinque frente a ella atando con mucha presión su costado para detener la leve hemorragia que traía

gracias – dijo con voz dulce

que lindos – de las sombras aparecieron dos personas con armadura en forma de cuervos y corrieron a gran velocidad alrededor nuestro propinándonos variados golpes

así que no te cansaste y decidiste traer otro amigo- la chica saco un daga apunto de atravesar a Lein

VIENTO – grito con fuerza y sus ráfagas golpearon a la chica y a la daga, salieron expulsados contra el suelo

Ja…así que ya vienes mejor preparada… EDEA – grito el joven con la espada en manos que libero un filo azul que esquive a velocidad, aunque alcanzo a rasparme el hombro derecho

Maldito…EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS- evoque mi cosmos encerrándolo en mi poder

Eres un géminis – dijo al fin algo sorprendido, en ese momento mi energía cósmica lo golpeo fuertemente volando su casco y trozando un de las espinilleras

Ellos no tienen campo – voltee a ver a Lein que también había trozado la armadura de su oponente

Ambos gemelos se levantaron lentamente y volteando a mirarse sus armaduras regeneraron rápidamente como si nada les hubiese pasado y un resplandor negro los cubrió

ahora ya lo tienen – menciono Lein

memoria – susurro la chica y emano un sonido levantando la mano, un sonido que empezó a calarnos los tímpanos

¿Qué es eso? – dijo Lein dejándose caer de rodillas sujetando su cabeza

no...lo…se – dije, aquel sonido nos provocaba un dolor de cabeza insoportable, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento nuestra cabeza explotaría

jaja es un lindo sonido el que emite mi hermana, es capaz de borrarles la memoria, el sentido y su cerebro se detendrá por siempre ajajaja – dijo el tipo sonriendo

pero para que quedarnos a esperar, cuando podemos verlos sufrir más – dijo la chica - Araen ya sabes que hacer

claro…- levanto su mano en dirección a Lein - EDEMA – grito y de su mano salieron plumas negras afiladas, pero antes de que pudiera lastimarla tuve que interponerme, no podía concebir la idea de verla sufrir, y algo dentro de mi me dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

¡¡¡Saga! – grito Lein con todas sus fuerzas, aquel sonido se detuvo y todos pudimos escuchar una voz

_cariño…necesito tu ayuda…_

¡¡Frigga! Mi señora

_cariño… deja a tu hermana que se dedique a hacerlos sufrir…necesito que ayudes a Medea…_

si mi señora…haré lo que vos me digáis – y dicho esto el joven saltó del castillo desapareciendo en el aire

_al parecer estos insolentes han eliminado a nuestra mascota _

¿Yunue?

_Si… y el tío del muchacho regreso por el y se lo han llevado al santuario de Athena, su tío esta peleando contra Medea_

¿Cómo?...cristal…mi niño- susurro Arien y volteo furiosa hacia nosotros

¿tío?... ¿será Camus? – pensé por unos instantes mientras la vista se me nublaba y me sentía muy cansado, aquellos golpes alcanzaron a perforar la armadura de géminis, me deje caer con lentitud sintiendo los brazos de Lein rodeándome…

**En los ojos de Lein…**

Estaba aterrorizada al ver a Saga en el suelo, y por mi culpa, sentía que las lágrimas saldrían de mis ojos, gracias a los cielos nadie las vería, la tipa arrogante nos miraba divertida y furiosa

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le reclame

Lein…tu no entiendes nada…es mi deber protegerte…yo, lo prometí

¿Qué dices?

Aquel día, cuando éramos pequeños…- cerro los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar - ese día por mi culpa tu resultaste herida, por mi culpa casi mueres…- dijo Saga mientras yo lo sujetaba entre mis brazos

Pero…ya no soy una niña Saga – acaricie su rostro

Eso...lo se – dijo mientras sonreía levemente

Ya basta de cursilerías, van a pelear o ¿tendré que acabar con ambos?... ¡Va! eso no importa ya…ahora probaran la verdadera fuerza de una valquiria de Odin…

¡Déjalo fuera de esto, yo seré tu oponente…yo te acabare – deje a Saga en el suelo y me levante colocándome justo delante de el – a el no lo tocaras...No de nuevo y eso te lo juro

¡¡Ja!... tonterías, no eres rival para mi mocosa insolente, y ese caballero tras de ti también perderá la vida

Dale gracias odin…si te enfrentaras contra este caballero…morirías rápidamente

¡Ja!... míralo en el suelo tras de una mujer… ¿ah eso le llamas fuerte?

El se arriesgo por mi…en unos momentos volverá a ser el mismo de siempre... Por que el es…un santo dorado

¡¡¿Qué! No me hagas reír, santos dorados, plata o bronce, todos son igual de inútiles –

lo tomaste desprevenido…el – voltee a mirarlo, saga ya hacia en el suelo inconsciente – pero en menos de lo que esperas despertara…y cuando lo haga yo ya habré acabado contigo

si que eres graciosa…ese no puede ser un verdadero caballero ni tu…

¿yo? Yo no soy ni siquiera la verdadera dueña de esta armadura…el patriarca...fue muy amable en prestarme esta armadura…- voltee a Arien – pero eso no impedirá que acabe contigo

no eres más que un aprendiz… ¿Qué podrías hacerme? Jajajaja

por Saga…te haré añicos – comencé a elevar mi cosmos al máximo

¡siente esto! – la chica comenzó a emitir de nueva cuenta aquel sonido doloroso

_Athena…-_ caí de rodillas al suelo aquel sonido destrozaba mis pensamientos, mi mente…

Athena… por favor…ayúdame, no puedo dejar las cosas así – me cubrí los oídos mientras intenta elevar su cosmos

_Lein…ya creo en ti _– una voz se adentro en mi mente, una voz que también la otra joven puede escuchar

¿Quién es? – mencione sorprendida

_hija…yo se que tu puedes… supiste como manejar los elementos aunque te negabas a creerlo, aprendiste a manejar la técnica de golpeo de Marin en unos cuantos meses, aprendiste a manejar mi técnica y la de Shion en cuestión de algunos años…en cuestión de días pudiste manejar la velocidad de la luz_

…Pa... ¿padre?

_Tal vez Shion no te lo diga muy seguido pero…se que esta orgullosos de ti_

_¿Quién demonios es? ¡¿Qué es este cosmos! – _Arien se acerco y comenzó a patearme en el estomago mientras emitía su sonido

_como yo estoy orgullosos de ti – _menciono la voz calida mientras llegaba al clímax de mi cosmos

¡¿Qué este cosmos es tuyo! – Arien sale expulsada por una terrible energía y se estrella contra el suelo

padre…Dohko…si tu crees en mi, entonces yo puedo con esto – me levante con la voz resquebrajada y voltee mirarla

así me gusta…AHHHH – el contrincante corrió a toda velocidad conectando varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz que iba deteniendo

he de vencerte eso lo juro… ¡¡viento! – unas poderosas ráfagas de viento color verde claro salieron de mis manos y envolvieron a la joven que salio expulsada pero de su armadura salieron unas hermosas alas negras

¿Qué es un cuervo sin alas? – la chica sonríe

ja…aun tienes ese campo…- coloque guardia esperando el ataque del enemigo que no se hace esperar

plumas de cuervo- grito haciendo aparecer plumas filosas que esquive a gran velocidad pero ella se movió con rapidez cerca de mi conectándome un severo golpe en el costado

ahhhh – no pude evitar gemir

es aquí donde mi hermano clavo su espada….- Arien levanta la mano sacando unas afiladas garras mientras sujetaba mi brazo

demonios – un dolor fuerte en el costado me detuvo, sentía que toda la piel se me estremecía mientras miraba las enormes uñas de la tipa

GARRAS! – enormes ráfagas de luz negra salieron de sus afiladas manos justo a clavarse en mi piel de no ser por mi escudo

No eres la única que tiene uno

Maldita…pero te has de cansar…

Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era esquivar sus golpes con mi defensa y mi velocidad, hasta idear un buen plan para acabarla de una vez


	11. Fortaleza Segunda parte

**Capitulo 10: "Fortaleza 2da parte"**

_A los ojos de Shura:_

Habíamos estado peleando por media hora, yo solo intentaba esquivar pero ya estaba cansado y había congelado mi brazo izquierdo con su hielo, sonreí al pensar que moriría a manos de un amigo…eso me consolaba

escúchame Camus – dije escondiéndome detrás de lo que parecía ser una roca

cállate traidor….POLVO DE DIAMANTES – grito y lanzó su poder congelando y destrozando la roca donde me escondía, voltee a ver a todas partes buscando un escondite…era inútil

Camus….no puedo pelear contigo… ¡ENTIENDELO! – grite molesto y voltee a mirar a la tipa que se reía divertidamente

Ya no hay a donde escapar…jajaja – levanto ambas manos tomando una posición familiar

¿Qué haces? – puse guardia, sabia que no podía correr hacia ningún lado…ahora ya solo quedaba…recibir el impacto.

Evocare mi técnica mas poderosa…y morirás traidor

jajajaja….son tan manipulables – la chica se acerco abrazando a Camus por la cintura y sonriendo – elimínalo

Yo…te eliminare – dijo Camus seriamente evocando todo su cosmos

ESCALIBUR – levante la mano derecha con mi cosmo energía emanando un destello dorado muy fino que no solo rebano a la mitad a la joven si no que también raspe parte del brazo derecho de Camus

HERMANA….- Camus voltea asustado sujetándose el brazo derecho, la joven en cuestión se río y se levanto como si nada

¡¡¡COMO!- me deje caer de rodillas al suelo sujetando mi brazo derecho y sonreí mirándolo furioso

ahora si muere traidor – sonrió cínicamente evocando su cosmos, miles de hermosos copos de nieve lo rodearon, he de aceptar que aun hoy la aurora boreal es hermosa y letal

al menos…me alegra verte sonreír – dije casi como un susurro…

**A los ojos de Camus…**

Cerré los ojos antes de emitir mi poder, algo en sus palabras me hizo recordar…

_¿Por qué les has dicho eso a Saga? – _

_Es que los he mirado juntos lavando los trastes y me pareció algo romántico_

_Eso me preocupa…_

_¿Qué?_

_Que no tienes idea de lo que es romántico_

_¡he! – dijo Shura sorprendido_

_jajaja…_

_vaya hasta que te ríes… mira que me la he pasado haciendo estupideces para ver algo así –_

Shura…- susurre y casi por un milagro recordé quien era el y como era, poco a poco me fui centrando

Basta de esto…- voltee a velocidad luz y congele a la mujer que me estaba hechizando

Camus – Shura corrió y casi como un reflejo que no pudo detener me estrecho entre sus brazos

Basta tonto, me das pena – comenté empujándolo, el me sonrió – no podría olvidar a un retrazado como tu

Resplandor – grito alguien tras de nosotros y ambos salimos expulsados contra la pared

Estas bien? – dijo el recién llegado sujetando la estatua de hielo que se rompió, la chica estaba intacta, esta vez mostraba un hermoso cabello gris largo y ojos azules sin pupila, traía una hermosa armadura blanca con alas de ángel, Shura volteo a mirar

El es araen – comento Shura, luego note la enorme cortadura en el pecho de mi amigo, estaba sangrando

El corte de Araen es como escalibur – comento divertida la tipa

Esa es tu verdadera forma

Si, esta es…y ahora te mostrare lo que quieres ver – señalo a Shura y tomo la forma de un niño de escasos 7 años

Maldita – susurro

Shura, hermano – el niño corrió y abrazo a Shura, el se quedo sin palabras

EDEA – evoco el otro tipo atacándome de lleno con una espada de la cual salio una luz que esquive pero que rebano la mitad de la pared, todo se convirtió en un pequeña casa de paja

Mi casa- comentó Shura dejándose caer de rodillas, abrazaba a el niño mientras lloraba .- Dereck – estrecho al niño

Shura, no caigas en la trampa – esquivaba la espada mientras lanzaba algunos golpes que un tipo de escudo detenía

Hermanito – sonrió el niño y saco una daga

Shura – corrí en su ayuda pero el tipo me detuvo con un gancho al estomago que me dejo en el suelo, luego de eso una sucesión de patadas a los costados

Hermanito – elevo la daga apuntando a la nuca, sonreía maléficamente

EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS – escuchamos un grito tras de nosotros y el niño salio expulsado contra la pared, Shura volteo molesto

Saga – susurre y al elevar la mirada note que no era saga

Maldito – susurro Kanon sonriendo

Miserable – Shura se lanzo al ataque con su escalibur pero milo lo sujeto por atrás – suéltame

Les daré a todos lo que quieren – el niño salio de los escombros

EDGAMA – varias plumas negras muy afiladas atacaron a mis amigos pero Milo esquivo con facilidad jalando a Shura y Kanon, el era el más veloz

Polvo de diamantes – evoque mi poder golpeando de lleno a Araen que fue expulsado contra el niño, ambos cayeron grotescamente

Maldito – susurró el niño y se levantó, Shura por su parte se soltó y lanzo su escalibur contra milo, el apenas si la esquivo

Ya basta Shura te estas comportando como un idiota… no debes de serle fiel a nadie – grito Kanon molesto

Eso crees hermano – todos volteamos y esta vez era saga quien nos hablaba

Sa…saga – comento Kanon

Hay no….- Shura se dejo caer al suelo arrodillado - ¿Qué pasa? Yo no entiendo nada

Esta tipa nos esta confundiendo – dije ,mirando a Milo

La tipa no es lo que importa – menciono cuando Araen lo ataco con al espada

Milo, polvo de diamantes – evoque atacando a araen pero sin ningún resultado

Escalibur – grito Shura tacando al supuesto saga que envió a otra dimensión aquel poder

¿¿pero como? – menciono Milo mientras esquivaba al tipo y yo lo atacaba

al copiar a las personas lo hace completo – comento divertido araen propinándole varios golpees a milo y luego un puñetazo a mi pecho destrozando lo que quedaba de la armadura

hermano… atacadlos, ellos, son traidores de Athena – dijo saga acariciando el cabello de Kanon y sonriéndole

hermano, yo… - agacho la mirada

vamos hermano – lo abrazo y Kanon sonrió sujetando sus manos

yo no creo en Athena – dijo y le hizo una llave a saga, luego lo lanzo hacia arriba y antes de caer evoco su dimensión golpeando directo a la tipa

que no puede ser! – araen volteo a mirar a la tipa mientras todo se iluminaba

Aquella luz fue tan poderosa que nos encandilo a todos, cuando la luz se disipo araen había desaparecido y la tipa ya hacia en el suelo sangrando, la cámara se convirtió en un viejo cuarto, al voltear pude observar a mi hermana colgada por las manos…tenia varios días de estar muerta

ahhhhhhhhhhh - grite hincándome y comenzando a llorar ante aquella impresión

Camus – Shura se hincó y me abrazo

Que le hiciste maldita – Kanon prenso por el cuello a la chica y la levanto

Nadie… nadie había resistido así de fácil mis ilusiones….una vez…que te niegas a creer yo, yo no tengo poder sobre nada, no puede ser, que fueras capaz de matar a tu hermano – dijo entre lagrimas

Mataría a quien sea…- susurro Kanon sonriéndole, los presentes nos quedamos con la boca abierta

Así fuese saga… lo harías si estorba en tus planes – susurro la chica

Ka…Kanon – menciono Milo

Yo… ah – Kanon dio unos pasos hacia atrás dejando caer a la tipa – yo, no haría eso, yo – se hincó con la mirada agachada y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se llevó la mano a la herida que tenia en el pecho

Eso…te lo hizo el – la joven acaricio su mano y saco sus uñas dispuesta a terminar con Kanon

AGUJA ESCARLATA – las agujas de Milo se clavaron dolorosamente en el cuerpo de la tipa, esta se grito con dolor y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en cenizas al final solo quedo una gema blanca que Kanon tomo

Esto, es demasiando fácil – susurro Shura mientras seguía sujetándome

ella, ella tenia aquí a mi hermana… ¿Por qué? – empuje a Shura y me levanté bajando el cuerpo – donde…donde estará mi sobrino – dije cerrando los ojos de mi hermana y colocándola delicadamente en el suelo

era un niño…un niño como de dos años, ojos azules, cabello gris – describo Milo yo asentí

ese peque esta en el santuario a salvo – dijo Kanon secándose las lagrimas

el patriarca los envió? – pregunto Shura que también se levantó

si, shaina pidió que enviaran refuerzos y aquí estamos – comento Milo – aunque Kanon insistió en venir

¿no estabas tú en el hospital? – dijo Shura a punto de golpear a Kanon

si, pero no me iba a perder de la acción – comento sonriendo

estas loco ni siquiera tienes armadura que te proteja – dije molesto volteándole un puñetazo – si algo te pasa me sentiré muy culpable

Camus – susurro

Ah…perdona, fue el calor del momento – recapacité y le extendí mi mano ayudándolo a levantarse

RAYOS - dijo Shura llevándose la mano a la boca

¿Qué? – dijimos al unísono

si el otro se fue… ¿Dónde creen que este?

Mier…- me levante y todos salimos corriendo

**A los ojos de Lein **

Y justo cuando creí que anda podía ser peor llego Araen para hacer ley del montonero

FUEGO – evoque y mi puño se incendio, corrí a velocidad luz y le propine un buen golpe a la tipa quien se hizo para atrás y salio expulsaba segundos después contra la cadena dorada

Maldita – corrió hacia mi e intercambiamos puñetazos y patadas, uno de ellos me expulso contra el suelo, unos cuantos metros lejos del enemigo

EDAGAMA – raen se interpuso en la pelea y las malditas plumas estaban a punto de rebanarme

PARED DE CRISTAL – todas las plumas se revirtieron contra el tipo, el las esquivo con mucha rapidez

Mu – dije cuando lo divise parado frente a mi

Me alegra que estés completa linda

Gracias – me levante con algo de esfuerzo

Entrometido – grito la chica furiosa y evoco una energía morada, el joven se reunió con ella y aquella energía creció considerablemente de tamaño

El patriarca nos envió – Mu elevo su cosmos reforzando su escudo de cristal

Son, muy poderosos – comente sujetando mi costado que seguía sangrando

ARTEMA – gritaron al unísono y aquella energía nos ataco, rompiendo el escudo de Mu, ambos salimos expulsados, apenas si alcance a sujetarme de la orilla del techo y sujete a Mu del brazo

Vaya… aun me falta algo de practica – comento Mu sonriéndome

Pero el poder no nos lastimó, tu barrera cumplió su cometido – conteste

Muéranse – comento la tipa mirándonos desde arriba y comenzó a pisotear mi mano

AGUJA ESCARLATA

EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS

ESCALIBUR

POLVO DE DIAMANTES –

Llegaron los amigos al rescate y esta vez los gemelos salieron expulsados pero quedaron suspendidos en el aire

fatastico hasta vuelas – comento Mu y Shura nos ayudo a subir junto con Camus

y ahora – pregunto Kanon, sujetando su pecho

cariño – me acerque a el y lo sostuve, estaba temblando

no importa – sonrió, estoy mas sano que tu

¿Qué paso? –pregunte

no es hora de estar platicando – nos grito la tipa lanzando ráfagas fuertes de energía que nos cortaron a todos

son muy rápidos – dijo Milo volteando a todos lados, los gemelos daban vueltas a gran velocidad a nuestro alrededor

muere – dijo Araen frente a Kanon y evoco un poder, fue entonces que la armadura de géminis recubrió a Kanon recibiendo tal impacto. Kanon y yo salimos expulsados contra en suelo

escalibur – evoco Shura golpeando a la chica pero sin hacerle daño

extinción de estrellas - evoco Mu golpeando a Araen, la armadura se destrozo pero en cuestión de minutos se regenero

maldición – todos nos juntamos en circulo, nos tenia acorralados

ARTEMA – evocaron los gemelos mientras corrían a nuestro alrededor, todo aquello provoco un enorme tornado morado que nos envolvió raspándonos y quemándonos, aquella luz derritió parte de mi mascara pero era tan gruesa que aun no llegaba a lastimar mi rostro

Todos caímos con fuerza cuando la luz se disipo, Shura y Camus no se levantaron, después de la batalla anterior todo les dolía, yo tampoco pude levantarme, ya solo quedaban Milo, Mu y Kanon

maldición – comento sonriendo Kanon

bien – Mu se levanto junto con Milo y los tres elevaron su cosmos al máximo

a jugar mocosos – dijo divertido araen que parecía estar algo cansado

**A los ojos de Mu **

El tipo respiraba con algo de trabajo igual que la otra tipa, Milo me sonrió, al parecer aquel poder que evocaban les quitaba muchas energías, si tan solo pudiéramos hacer que se cansaran tal vez los escudos desaparecerían.

extinción de estrellas – grite evocando hermosas luces que golpearon a un de ellos con fuerza

aguja escarlata – dijo Milo atacando a ambos gemelos

explosión de galaxias- evoco Kanon pero ninguna de las energías pudo hacerles daño

idiotas – araen empuño su espada y comenzó a atacar a Kanon, el esquivaba a gran velocidad

Milo por su parte corrió y conecto varios golpes a la chica pero ella ni siquiera se esforzaba por el esquivar, el escudo lo hacia todo, ella saco sus dagas y comenzó a atacar a Milo clavando una de ellas en el costado, yo eleve mi cosmos y me lance al ataque, evoque varias veces mi poder pero ella seguía esquivando con facilidad y me clavo una daga en el brazo

rayos – Milo saco dolorosamente la daga y se lanzo contra ella golpeándola en variadas ocasiones

anda, cobarde, no puedes hacer nada sin tu espada – comento Kanon que ya tenia la espada de araen en sus manos, se la había arrebatado con facilidad, ciertamente Kanon era muy ágil en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo

maldito – le alcazo araen tomando sangran velocidad, una energía oscura emano de su armadura

ANAGATA – grito y de sus puños salieron enormes cuervos negros que golpearon Kanon destrozando las hombreras de la armadura de géminis, salio expulsado contra una pared

Anda…sigues siendo patético – se levanto con esfuerzo Kanon, estaba sangrando del pecho

Maldición – dijo Milo al notar que Kanon temblaba, intento llegar

ANAGATA – evocó la chica y aplico el mismo poder que su hermano, Milo salio expulsado contra mi y ambos caímos con fuerza al suelo, la chica comenzó a hace un extraño sonido que desconcentraba nuestra cabeza, todo comenzó a darnos vueltas cuando menos lo esperábamos estábamos muy mareados

Eres…lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres – empezó a cantar Shura extrañamente

Mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres, tan solo dime lo que dejo aquí me tienes – siguió Kanon

Eres, cuando despierto lo primero eso eres, lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes, lo único preciosos que en mi mente avita hoy – comenzó a cantar Milo, se concentraba solo en la canción

Fue entonces que comencé a concentrarme en ello y el sonido se disipo, pensé en muchas cosas, como lo gracioso que era estar cantando a media batalla, porque escogieron una canción que todos sabíamos, eh incluso pensé en lo graciosos que se veía Kanon cantando mientras se levantaba con esfuerzos

Cállense – dijo arien, el sonido se detuvo y comenzó a golpearnos con sus garras a gran velocidad, Milo y yo apenas si podíamos reaccionar

vamos ataca- grito Kanon y tomo la velocidad luz, el tipo se fastidio y alcanzo a Kanon golpeándole varias veces en el pecho, nosotros seguíamos siendo atacados por la tipa mientras Shura y Camus intentaban levantarse.

Maldición Kanon – grito Milo al ver que Araen tomo su espada

Kanon – gritamos al unísono elevando nuestros cosmos

se acabo el juego – elevo la espada y atravesó el pecho de Kanon

ahhhhhhhhhhhhh – grito

no – Milo se lanzo al ataque mientras Kanon caía lentamente, la chica aprovecho la distracción de Milo y le golpeo con tal fuerza el brazo derecho que lo fracturo, mi amigo callo grotescamente al suelo.

Maldición – dije no sabía si correr con Kanon que estaba siendo pateado o con Milo que estaba siendo torturado

EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS – y el poder ataco por sorpresa a Araen salio expulsado del techo

Hermano – la chica dejo a Milo y corrió hacía su hermano que se paro de nuevo en el techo sin ningún problema, Saga respiraba agitado

Eres fuerte, tan fuerte como tu gemelo –comento araen respirando agitado

Kanon – saga corrió hacia su hermano y empuño la espada sacándola con suavidad

Hermano – Kanon le sonrió y luego perdió el sentido

MALDICION – grito saga furioso y la armadura de géminis nuevamente cambio de dueño, el cosmos de nuestro amigo ardía como jamás lo había hecho

Lein – Shura que al fin se había levantado zangoloteo a la chica, ella se movió y lo miro

Shura…- susurro y el le señalo a Kanon ,la chica casi por instinto corrió hacia Kanon sujetándole entre sus brazos

Jajaja que tierna – comento divertido araen

Yo te voy a dar ternura – saga empuño la espada y sorpresivamente corrió hacia araen, el pensaba recibirlo con un puñetazo pero ante la impresión de todos saga desaprecio antes de llegar

¿Qué? – los gemelos volteaban a todos lados sorprendidos igual que nosotros

Arien volteo a ver furiosa a Lein y estiro su mano

si no apareces tu hermano y esa mocosa a la que proteges tanto desaparecerán – grito furica y evoco de nuevo sus energías creando una onda poderosa –

PARED DE CRITAL .- grite deteniendo el poder

Montoneros- susurro araen y concentro su cosmos – entonces haré volar todo- concentro su energía, la misma tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerzas, todos caímos al suelo grotescamente, el cielo se nublo y ondas de humo salieron de la nada, el color de los ojos del tipo cambio a un temible rojo

¿Que esta pasando? – Camus se acerco mi

No lo se

Va a explotar- comento Airen sonriendo – TODOS MORIRAN JAJAJA –

Están locos - susurró Lein que abrazaba con fuerza Kanon

Ahhhh – el cosmos se hizo muy poderoso, yo voltee a mirar hacia las escaleras, justo ahí estaba escondido Saga, fue entonces que comprendí que estuvo desde un principio en ese lugar, sus ilusiones eran realmente fantásticas, tomaba tiempo concentrarse así, me miro significativamente y luego miro a arien, yo entendí el mensaje…

Tome velocidad y corrí, corrí como jamás lo hice y me lance sobre la chica, ambos salimos expulsados del techo, caíamos a gran velocidad

**A los ojos de Milo**

Lo que siguió fue increíble, Saga apareció corriendo desde las escaleras y se coloco frente al tipo que estaba distraído, invocó con fuerza su cosmos y estiro su dedo índice

Satán imperial – susurro con una sonrisa maléfica

¿Qué? – Shura se sujeto el brazo que sangraba y yo ni siquiera me moví, vimos una hermosa luz roja que atravesó por el cerebro del tipo, dejo de temblar, el cielo se aclaró, todo se hizo claro, el tipo callo de rodillas al suelo

matala – sonrió saga mirando a los ojos del tipo y le entrego la espada, araen sonrió alzando la espada

SAGA – gritamos al unísono, el ni se inmuto

Mu se teletransporto con todo y la tipa, al llegar se tiro al suelo pues Araen tomo todo su cosmos he invoco con la espada

artema

que haces Hermano? – grito aterrorizada al tipa

muere - grito

ahh…artema - grito ella también y ambos poderes chocaron estallando en el aire

Un luz morada ilumino todo, pudimos ver como explotaron ambos cuerpos en el aire las gemas cayeron al suelo, Mu las tomo y salto antes de que medio castillo se viniera abajo

vaya – susurre impresionado

ah… ah – saga respiro agitado y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, sujeto su cabeza

¿saga estas bien? – corrí a su encuentro, el me sonrió

si

Kanon… Kanon – la chica le quito la playera a Kanon y arrancó parte de la suya presionando la herida, estaba llorando

Hermano – Saga sujeto la mano de Lein, ambos oprimían la herida

Esto es grave – comento Camus

¿Y ahora? – Mu se acerco

Solo, solo nos falta subir – dijo Shura mirando la cadena dorada

Yo lo llevare – dijo Lein

No llegarías a tiempo, se desangra – dijo desanimado Saga

Vamos – Mu sujeto a Kanon empujando a Saga y Lein

Mu

Je, me teletranspotare hasta allá, estará bien, solo cuídense todos – y dicho esto desapareció, Saga suspiro aliviado y sujeto su cien derecha

Seguro estas bien viejo? – pregunte mirándolo

Si – comento y de repente sentí un jalón en mi brazo que me hizo gritar

Ahhhh…que te pasa tía? – volteé a mirar a Lein

Solo te acomodo el hueso- comento preocupada y cansada

Tu también estas sangrando- dijo Shura mirando a la chica

Y tu tienes un brazo entumido- contestó ella, Shura le sonrió - y Camus tiene lastimado el pecho

Vaya…- suspiro Camus – pero no podemos rendirnos ahora, ya casi terminamos el trabajo

Si, por Athena – dijo Saga levantándose, yo me levanté y Shura también

Quédate aquí Lein – el ordeno Saga a la chica

No puedes obligarme - dijo molesta, de nuevo la estábamos subestimando, se levanto enojada

Quédate aquí – susurro saga

Siempre estas subestimándome – dijo al fin

Déjala ya – dijo Shura

Ya basta – Saga se volteo a mirarla

Por que, por que sigues pensando que soy débil, no lo soy, no lo soy… tu eres el débil y lo sabes – dijo ella, Saga se impresiono, ella sabia algo que ni Saga sabia

Como lo…

Por que puedo sentirte, puedo sentir...te – interrumpió

Pues siente esto – le volteo un revés que la tiro al suelo

SAGA ESTAS LOCO O QUE?- dije furioso, Shura me sujeto moviendo la cabeza en negativa

Ah…por que – la chica se llevo la mano a la mascara derretida

Mírame – Saga se hinco y sujetó la mano de la joven- no quiero que nada te pase…si algo te pasa a ti o a Kanon yo

Ah…yo…LO LAMENTO – la joven llorando estrecho entre sus brazos a Saga, el sonrió y acaricio el cabello de la joven

Es una escena linda tórtolos pero tenemos trabajo – dijo Camus sonriendo

QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS – gritaron los dos al unísono y los demás nos reímos

Descansa linda – dije y comencé a caminar hacia la cadena, los demás asintieron y Lein se quedo parada, mirándonos

Colocamos las seis piedras en el tablero, todo se ilumino de tal manera que un portal azul se abrió y nos elevo, la niña solo se quedo mirándonos, deseándonos mucha suerte.

**A los ojos de saga**

Llegamos aun hermoso salón echo de azulejos blancos con escenas de la mitología nórdica, todo estaba iluminado por una energía extraña, todo era muy calido.

vencieron con gran facilidad a mis guerreros y sus armaduras divinas – escuchamos una voz frente a nosotros estaba una mujer madura, rubia de ojos verdes acua, sus labios eran un rojo muy hermoso

¿Quién eres tú?

Frigga la madre de los dioses – sonrió levemente

Frigga… - susurro Camus

Dinos, ¿Dónde esta el bebe?

¿el bebe? Tontos santos de Athena, jamás podrán tocarlo – estiro sus dedos y unos finos lazos de luz blanca nos sujetaron

que es esto…- intente soltarme pero fue inútil

DIVINE – grito levantando la mano y los lazos estrecharon nuestros cuerpos haciendo pequeñas cortadas y luego un choque de luces blancas nos electrocuto, todos gritamos dolorosamente y nos dejo caer

Camino con lentitud hasta llegar al más cercano, ese era Milo. Comenzó a estrujar su cuello mientras lo levantaba

ahhh

déjalo – grito Camus y evoco su polvo de diamantes la mujer ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, sus cabellos rubios crecieron con rapidez y pasando entre el hielo prensaron también a Camus, seguido de esto los cabello sujetaron a Shura y también a mi

que demonios

luz ancestral – susurró la mujer y sus ojos se iluminaron, una luz se emano de sus rubios cabellos derritiendo poco a poco nuestras armaduras

Antares – susurro Milo atacando a la mujer que salio expulsada al suelo y nos dejo caer a todos

es….poderosa – comentó Milo, apenas si podía respirar

maldición – Shura miro parte de su armadura derretida

corran – susurre

¿Qué?

QUE CORRAN – grite furioso al ver que las agujas de Milo que eran evocadas por la mujer, todos saltamos esquivando

Rayos – cada quien se escondió tras un pilar

Ataquemos Saga – dijo Shura y yo asentí, salimos corriendo evadiendo las agujas hasta llegar a ella pero justo antes de tocarla

ESCALIBUR –grito al mujer alzando la mano casi rebanándome de no ser por que logre a duras penas quitarme, corto mechones de mi cabello

Ese… es mi

EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS – evocó golpeando a Shura

No tiene tanto poder como mi ataque...pero…aun así

Es poderoso ¿no?

¿Que?

Puedo saber que van a hacer antes de que lo hagan, hasta se lo que piensan, mis guerreros se encargaron de reunir toda esa información

Por eso todo esto resulto muy fácil – dijo Milo

En efecto Milo – sonrió la tipa golpeándome en el rostro, salí expulsado contra la pared

Satán imperial – susurro y me ataco…con mi propio poder…que pena

La cabeza me dio vueltas, sentí un dolor en extremo en la cabeza, lleve mis manos a ella gritando, y luego solo pude escuchar su voz

elimínalos – dijo sonriendo, era como una venganza y yo, yo obedecí

calma Saga – grito Shura al ver que evoque mi dimensión y lo ataque, Shura desapareció

Shura – Camus volteo a todos lados y el portal se abrió dejando caer a su amigo sobre el

EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS – evoque con todas mis fuerzas golpeando a ambos, las armaduras se cuartearon

Maldita – Milo se paro a atacar a la mujer pero ella atravesó sus manos con sus cabellos dejándolo clavado en la pared, las manos de Milo sangraron

¿Sabes lo que es recibir tus agujas? AGUJAS ESCARLATA – grito la mujer, 4 de las agujas se clavaron en Milo, el grito terriblemente aquello era muy doloroso

Por mi parte corrí a toda velocidad golpeando a Shura con una patada y me ensañe dándole patadas al estomago, Camus se levanto y se lanzo a mis piernas congelándolas por completo

reacciona saga – yo podía oírlos pero no reaccionar, cada vez que la tipa decía algo yo tenia que obedecer, así funcionaba mi poder, por eso entiendo que Aioria este algo enfadado conmigo actualmente

me aburren – dijo Frigga, sus cabellos volvieron a ser normales, milo callo grotescamente, ella elevo su mano emanando una luz de ella

GALAXIAN – grito y unos hermoso rayos dorados nos golpearon, era algo parecido a los meteoros de Pegaso pero con mas fuerza y mas rapidez

**A los ojos de Lein**

Lo acepto, siempre desobedezco la autoridad, ya estaba dentro del cuarto, había visto como los golpeaban pero yo no hice caso y busque algo que pudiera ayudarme…

Cerré los ojos concentrándome, cerré los ojos y pude sentir demasiadas cosas, pude sentir mucho dolor, cuando menos lo note mi boca estaba sangrando, me costaba respirar, pude oír las voces de todos en el cuarto

rayos, no puedo dejarme vencer – escuchaba a Shura mientras era golpeado

esto es demasiado, demasiado rápido –

milo – susurre

demonios, si no hago algo Shura va a…-

Camus – voltee a mirar a los chicos, la armadura de Shura comenzaba a romperse mas

Kanon… si muero, seguramente estarás bien –

SAGA - grite y la mujer volteo a mirarme

¿Qué haces aquí? ¡como entro! – la mujer me dio una mirada asesina y entreabrió la boca, cerré los ojos y sentí algo muy calido, muy calido, eran llantos muy calidos

llantos – susurre y sonreí levantándome rápidamente siguiendo aquellos llantos, la mujer lazo por la boca destellos rojos que destruían todo cuanto tocaban

maldita – dejo de lanzar al mismo tiempo sus meteoros

**A los ojos de Shura…**

Me deje caer de rodillas mirando como Lein esquivaba los cabellos y esas bolas Rojas, se ponía apropósito en las paredes y la mujer destrozaba todo, en una de esas destrozo una pared mostrando un cuarto secreto, estaban unas escaleras y un bebe llorando dentro de una cuna de plata.

ahí esta – susurro saga levantándose con un gran esfuerzo

¿saga? – comentó Milo mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo

frigga… no puede copiar nuestros poderes con la misma intensidad de la que tienen en verdad- dijo Camus levantándose

le dije a esa mocosa que se quedara abajo – sonrió saga sujetándose la cabeza

es necia…como tu cuando no quieres comer zanahorias – dije sonriéndole con grandes esfuerzos

si ella se levanto… para nosotros será mas fácil – dijo Camus sonriendo

claro a acepción que ella no ha recibido golpes de cosmos muy serios – comentó Milo

vamos – sonrió

ARTEMA – grito la mujer elevando su cosmos al máximo, Lein estaba acorralada

Maldición – dijo y cerro los ojos- TIERRA – grito ella, unos pedazos de rocas atacaron a la mujer, ella los destrozo con ayuda de su útil cabello

La luz negra ataco a Lein que cubrió sus ojos pero antes de tocarla los cuatro nos interpusimos con nuestros respectivos cosmos ardiendo al máximo

que lindos .- dijo el enemigo – cuanto podrán resistir – elevo mas su cosmos y el ataque también aumento, Lein se levanto corriendo hacia la cuna

¿que haces? – dijo saga

aléjate de el mocosa- la mujer dejo de atacarnos e intento atacar a Lein pero milo se interpuso recibiendo el impacto

¿Qué demonios? Deja ese bebe – grito la mujer al ver que Lein llego a la cuna

maldición – susurro saga

EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS

ESCALIBUR

AURORA BOREAL

ANTARES

Todos atacamos en conjunto haciendo retroceder a la mujer, rodó por el suelo y se estrelló contra la pared

**A los ojos de Lein **

yo… no puedo – miro a la pequeña bebe llorando, sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos verde claro

Lein – milo llego a mi lado y saco su uña roja – yo tampoco quiero pero…Athena confía en nosotros

Milo

Ven acá – los cabellos de la mujer atraparon a Milo y a los demás, comenzaron a sofocarlos, la mujer se levanto mirándome amenazante

Déjalo y tus amigos no sufrirán al morir, auque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti

Todos estaban intentando quitarse los amarres pero Frigga mando descargas a todos, gritaron a la vez, el bebe seguía llorando

yo…- cerré los ojos

_ni siquiera tienes el valor_ – susurro Saga ,eso me molesto, después me di cuenta de que no dijo nada, yo estaba escuchando la mente de todos

_Lein, no lo hagas déjalo_ – pensaba Shura

_Mocosa tonta, no podrá hacerlo_- la mujer sonrió

_Estas temblando_ – pensó Camus

_Vamos Lein, yo se que puedes_ – pensaba Milo

El juego se acabo – dije y empuñé la daga de Arien, la cual tome antes de irme

No puedes, tu espíritu es demasiado limpio para hacer eso – dijo Frigga presionando a mis compañeros, Milo reacciono y sujeto el cabello

Antares- dijo casi sin aliento tocando a la mujer, aquello parecía hacerle cosquillas

Explosión de galaxias –

Polvo de diamantes

Escalibur

Ja, pero si sus poderes no podrán hacerme nada-, lanzo pequeñas ondas cortantes de su boca hacia mi, me raspaban, yo sabia que no hizo un gran pode por el bebe

Frigga intento correr hacia mí pero, algo la detuvo

¿Qué?

Estos caballeros inútiles…te detienen – comentó Camus, ya casi si aire, la mujer miro hacia sus pies, había mucho hielo, los demás poderes la habían distraído

Padre – susurré recordado a Shion luego cerré los ojos y deje caer la daga con todas mis fuerzas

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito la mujer, sus cabellos volvieron a la normalidad, los chicos cayeron de rodillas y respiraron agitados, yo voltee a mirarlos

Ah – Shura entreabrió la boca y dio una mirada de impresión al verme

Yo…- susurre y mire la daga ensangrentada en mis manos, luego miré a mi alrededor, la cuna, las sabanas, el suelo, mi ropa…había mucha sangre

**A los ojos de Saga…**

Como pude pensar que no tenía el valor, talvez por que creí que era débil, siempre mire a la chica así, siempre la subestime hasta ese momento.

Milo se acerco con lentitud a ella

Lein – susurro, la joven estaba inmóvil viendo la daga

¿Es sangre? – dijo con voz baja, frigga seguía inmóvil en su lugar, sabía que no se movería de ahí…eso pasa cuando una madre entra en shock

es obvio – contesto Shura, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Camus

es sangre, hay sangre en mis manos – Lein dejo caer la daga y se llevo las manos a la mascara manchándola con aquel liquido rojo

cariño – Milo estuvo a punto de sujetarla cuando ella se dejo caer de rodillas

esta muerta, esta muerta…ESTA MUERTA –grito la chica estallando en llanto,

calma - dijo Milo preocupado, Shura, Camus y yo nos levantamos

Frigga se arrodillo tocando la sangre, luego fue a la cuna sacando en cuerpo y estrechándolo entre lágrimas, estaba temblando pero nosotros no dijimos nada, a mi medio lastima, me sentí muy culpable…

La joven elevó su cosmos de tal manera que ráfagas de viento y fuego la rodearon, la tierra comenzó a temblar y salieron torrentes de agua de ella, la joven seguía llorando, golpeo el suelo con tal fuerza que comenzó a lastimar sus manos, los chicos y yo estábamos horrorizados con la escena

LEIN- le grite, ella se detuvo y volteo a mirarme

Linda – corrí hacia ella y la sujete por los hombros mirándola de cerca, muy de cerca

Vamonos – dijo Shura mirando que todo comenzaba a derrumbarse

Si – asintió Camus

Miranos Lein – la sujete de la mano y ella se soltó

¿Que te pasa?

…yo…no merezco vivir Saga – dijo, podía escuchar que lloraba aunque no podía ver, sujete su mano temblorosa

no Lein – susurré y acaricie su cabello

vete… vete – dijo

ya basta – milo golpeo a la chica en la nuca, ella se desmayo y cayó en mis brazos.

Todos asentimos, bajamos y corrimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, el palacio cayo del aire, pudimos escuchar cuando todo se vino abajo, después me entere que aquello no era el Valhala, aquella era una fortaleza flotante que odin alguna vez construyo para su esposa…Frigga, de ella no supe nada mas, tal vez murió con el impacto, tal vez murió de tristeza, no me gusta pensar mucho en ello

Nos detuvimos en la entrada del santuario, todos estaban mirándonos, esperándonos preocupados, el patriarca llego a nuestro encuentro, me miro significativamente

¿Dónde esta? – dijo asustado y me desmaye cayendo con todo y Lein al suelo….

**A los ojos de Shion…**

Todos dormían en el hospital de Rodorio, hace 4 días que no despertaban, estaban muy cansados y muy heridos, Karin y Amelia estaban tristes al igual que todos. Fue por la tarde que despertaron

ah – grito Shura levantándose de golpe

¿que pasa? – dijo asustado Aioros, todos estábamos mirándolos en ese instante

tengo hambre – comento Shura mirando a todos lado y nos sonrió –es bueno estar en casa

eres un tonto – Aioros lo abrazo

dejen de hacer ruido – dijo Camus levantándose y mirando a ambos abrazarse

bienvenido – comento Mu sonriéndole

gracias –

ah…mi cabeza – despertó al final saga, mirando a todos algo aturdido

Saga – Yuzuriha se lanzo a sus brazos estrechándolo con infinita emoción, todos nos conmovimos

y MM –pregunto Shura algo asustando volteando a todos lados

el veneno fue algo grave, paralizo sus sentidos y aunque ya despertó esta algo delicado – dijo Afrodita señalando la cama donde MM dormía tranquilo con un marcapasos

demonios –dijo Shura y se llevó las manos a la cara

estará bien muchacho – dije notando lo preocupado que estaba

y Kanon? – dijo Saga, Yuzuriha agacho la mirada

lo lamento Saga

¿Qué? ¿donde esta? – dijo preocupado

esta en otra sala, una de cuidados intensivos, tu hermano es fuerte no debió salirse del hospital, yo estaba molesto cuando me entere pero Mu me dijo que les salvo al vida

si, llegaron a tiempo – dijo Saga – ¿como esta?

en cuanto te recuperes del todo iras a verlo, esta en una sección a dos pisos de aquí – dije muy triste odio dar malas noticias

pero

apenas si se salvo, de no ser por Mu estaría muerto – comentó shaina tratando de tranquilizar a Saga

y…Lein – dijo Milo despertando, el estaba con varias cortadas y un brazo enyesado, me dieron ganas de golpearlo cuando preguntó eso

Los chicos voltearon a mirarme

yo… - dije sentí un nudo en la garganta deje caer unas lagrimas

patriarca por que – Shura me miro y comenzó a llorar, imagino que el sentimiento se contagio por que todos lo hicieron

Lein – susurre al mirar a la chica levantarse

Calma – Marín se acerco a ella

¿Dónde? – miro a todas partes, estábamos todos reunidos, saga, milo, Shura, y Camus estaban descansando

nena – Aioros se acercó también

ALEJENSE – grito furiosa evocando sus ráfagas de viento que expulsaron a Marín y Aioros que no se lo esperaban

LEIN ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? – dije exaltado elevando mi cosmos

Hay…hay sangre…no quiero- dijo horrorizada, se llevo las manos a su mascara –tiene sangre

No, no tiene – Shaina no podía comprender nada, todos estaban anonadados

Ahhhhhh – grito la chica, su voz se oía resquebrajada, comenzó a quitarse todo, el marca pasos, el suero

Lein ya basta – Karin intentó detenerla pero ella la empujo

Déjenme… no me miren así, no me hablen, cállense todos…- la chica se levanto grotescamente de la cama, su costado comenzó a sangrar y elevó su cosmos

TRAQUILA- le grito Shaka

Ahhh… no, no estoy loca Shaka – Shaka abrió la boca por completo

Cállense…ya basta no quiero no quiero escucharlos…hay mucho ruido… por favor…por favor – se dejo caer de rodillas

Lein

Ah…yo…no… - la joven temblaba así que la tome entre mis brazos

Concéntrate, concéntrate en mi voz, no escuches a los demás, solo escúchame a mi

Papa – susurró la niña abrazándome- no estés triste…

Lein

Quizás yo debería– se dejo caer en mis brazos, mire su mascara mientras ella lloraba – morir ahora

Hija, ¿Qué dices? – la zangolotee una y otra vez pero…

a usted también se lo dijo – comentó Milo y agachó la mirada

¿que? – voltee a mirarlo

ella…. Ella fue quien elimino al bebe – comentó apenado Camus

¿QUE? – me levanté triste, furioso

señor - susurró Karin

ella se nos adelanto, yo no quería – Shura agacho la mirada con lagrimas en los ojos

como permitieron eso… es un golpe muy fuerte… esto es culpa mía, no debí dejar que fuera – me deje caer al sillón llevándome las manos a la cabeza

pero ella insistió en ir, no es culpa de Saga – dijo molesta Yuzuriha, saga la abrazo

un empática no resistiría eso – susurre

empatica? Ella es empatica…- Shaka agacho la mirada

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Marín preocupada, aquellos parecía una terrible enfermedad

es un persona capaz de sentir lo que los demás sienten ,es capaz de escuchar el deseo de su corazón y de leer su mente – contesto Shaka

¿Dónde esta? – dijo Saga mirándome yo solo pude mirarlo con lagrimas en los ojos

que importa – dijo Yuzuriha muy molesta – de todos modos no volverá a hablarte, ni a tocarte

cállate ya – Shaina le volteo un bofetada

donde…- se levanto con esfuerzos de la cama hasta llegar a mi y dejarse caer de rodillas

Saga, no

¿QUE LE PASO?

Se encerró en su alma – dijo al fin Aldebarán

¿Qué? – Saga volteo a ver entre lagrimas a Aldebarán, de todos modos él ya sabia lo que significaba eso

no se mueve, no habla, es como si estuviera en otro mundo, no importa cuanto le hables ella no contestara…ella se fue – Dijo Mu entre lagrimas

no….eso… no es cierto ella – Milo se quedo callado después de eso, el silencio entro en la sala…sentí que las palabras pesaban demasiado, que todo era una pesadilla, que mis hijos no estaban sufriendo

mi…familia – susurro Saga llorando

Saga – Yuzuriha se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo

MI FAMILIA!

Continuara….


	12. Te necesito

**Capitulo 11 "Te necesito"**

_La lluvia era abundante en aquel bosque desolado, la joven corría a velocidad mientras sujetaba de la mano a un joven, guiándolo, llegaron a un barranco, solo había que saltar y llegar al otro extremo, el joven hizo gala de su fuerza y la sujeto entre sus brazos, saltando con gran facilidad_

_¿estamos bien? – pregunto asustado el tipo_

_si, ya esta todo bien_

_explosión estelar – gritaron por detrás golpeando al joven que salio expulsado, se rodó por el pequeño barranco cayendo grotescamente_

_ZAIRUS! – grito la joven aterrorizada, estuvo a punto de lanzarse pero el atacante la detuvo _

_Al fin solos cariño_

_Suéltame – grito la joven mientras se movía grotescamente, el tipo la tenia sujeta por la cintura_

_Saca las herramientas josh– pidió aquel hombre robusto, poseía una barba de candado color negra y su cabello era gris, sus ojos tenían un aterrador rojo sangre_

_Toma – le entrego un maletín lleno de herramientas _

_SUELTENLA – milagrosamente el joven subió sin trabajos _

_Vaya… no eres un tipo ordinario_

_ZAIRUS! RESCATAME ZAIRUS_

_Suéltenla – repitió furioso elevando su cosmos, comenzó a iluminarse de energía dorada_

_Pero si eres un caballero dorado_

_Que sorpresa, seguro los conoce, ellos también son parte de la orden – le dijo Josh al hombre de barba que asintió maliciosamente_

_Déjenla o tendrán que morir_

_Zairus agudamente, por favor_

_Cállate Marina – grito el hombre robusto lanzándola al suelo con fuerza_

_¿marina? – pregunto el joven confundido volteando a mirar a la chica _

_¿Acaso no te ha dicho quien es? – pregunto una chica que llego caminado, vestía de color negro, un traje entallado y su cabello era color acua_

_¿De que hablan?_

_No les creas Zairus_

_Cállate – le planto una patada en el rostro, el joven por reacción ataco al agresor de un golpe al estomago que lo derribo_

_Si es un dorado – comento otro joven que salio del barranco, aquel era rubio y de ojos azules _

_Malditos – Zairus intento llegar cerca de marina pero fue detenido por unas cadenas doradas que lo prensaron del cuello _

_Ven aquí cariño – dijo una chica de cabello morado recién llegada_

_Son demasiados- dijo como un susurro _

_Volteo a ver su alrededor, estaba rodeado por 5 hombres y 4 mujeres, todos vestidas de negro con emblemas en el pecho, formaban la figura de un dragón rojo con dos espadas atravesándolo._

_El joven elevo su cosmos pero fue opacado rápidamente por el que parecía ser el líder de todos, hombre robusto, poseía una barba de candado color negra y su cabello era gris, sus ojos tenían un aterrador rojo sangre, camino entre todos hasta llegar frente al joven._

_dentro de unos años, tal vez puedas matarme – comentó divertido y le golpeo con fuerza en el estomago_

_Haganen no me mates, te juro que estaba apunto de conseguirte lo que querías, a la chica que querías – dijo entre lagrimas la joven abrazando los pies del líder_

_No le ruegues – grito furioso el joven que intento atacar al líder pero las cadenas y un látigo lo sostuvieron _

_Tu cállate – grito furioso el hombre – cariño – se hincó y sujeto a la chica de cabello morado y tez blanca, de sus hermosos ojos cafés salieron unas lagrimas_

_Haganen…yo –_

_Sabes cariño, es malo que hayas escapado de nuestra orden_

_No escape, solo quería un tiempo sola_

_Pero somos una gran familia. Estuvimos apunto de hacerte uno de nosotros_

_¿ustedes? – pregunto curioso el joven_

_Ares te hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos, hubieses sido parte de nuestra orden – dijo sonriendo el líder y la prenso por el cuello alzándola _

_AKEMI – grito el chico desesperado, intentaba soltarse sin ningún éxito_

_La orden del dragón rojo te va a extrañar – comento Josh sonriendo maléficamente_

_Has sido elegida por nuestro dios para completar el ritual para la resurrección, le darás tu corazón – dijo Haganen sonriendo maléficamente atravesando su pecho_

_AHHHHHH- grito la chica _

_Pobre marina_

_No akemi, akemi – grito el joven desesperado_

_Con tu corazón nuestro dios estará muy contento – sonrió el líder sacando su mano sin alguna delicadeza, empuñando el corazón que dejo de latir al instante_

_Akemi _

_Esta joven se a transformado – grito riendo el líder- su corazón se unirá a los siete sobrantes y nuestro dios reencarnara en el joven elegido, dragones, bebed de su sangre sagrada y derramar la misma en vuestros cuerpos mortales – y a su señal todos se lanzaron contra el cuerpo de la joven ya inerte_

_Akemi – cayo el joven de rodillas horrorizado al ver a esos maleantes devorar el cuerpo_

_Tu noviecita…es marina, fue criada desde niña bajo la orden de los dragones rojos, estuvo desde siempre destinada a alimentarlos, su sangre nos purifica para la guerra y para nuestro dios significa la fuente para vencer los obstáculos que el impiden despertar por completo_

_¿su dios?_

_Ares… dios de la guerra – susurro y luego clavo su poderosa mano en el estomago del joven, lanzaron ambos cuerpos al barranco y se retiraron en la oscuridad_

**En los ojos de MM **

Camine entre los rostros despavoridos, la vista aun me fallaba y las piernas no respondían del todo bien, estaba cojeando, de milagro salí vivo de aquella batalla en Asgard, el veneno de aquella araña casi me deja fuera de combate ahora que lo pienso tal vez eso hubiera estado bien, así no tendría que arrepentirme por haber hacho sufrir a tanta gente. Camine hasta llegar al rostro que me hablaba y al estar frente mi rostro favorito este me miro con lagrimas en los ojos…si, un muerto puede llorar, un muerto puede llamarte por las noches y puede amarte.

_venid, vos me tenias tan preocupada, venid_ –

cariño – cojeé hasta llegar a su bello rostro, lo acaricie y le plante un de aquellos besos que me hubiese gustado mantener eternos…puros, puros como este instante.

La chica, he podido sentirla amor…es vuestra oportunidad – comento sonriéndole

Lein? ¿Cómo es que puedes?

_Lo veo todo, recordad que soy un espíritu errante, los espíritus viajan todo el tiempo por todos los rumbos y me han contado… me cuentan cosas en su viaje al descanso eterno en los olimpos o al los inframundos a sufrir_

¿saben como sacarla de su trance? – pregunte ansioso

_¿importa de algo? _

No – dije agachando la mirada

_vos ocultáis alg_o –

no…te debo una vida… akemi

_entonces… dame a la chica y estaremos juntos toda la eternidad_ – me sonrió, yo el plante un beso

déjame idear como entrar al cuarto sin problemas – comenté y salí de mi casa algo aturdido

Camine hasta las escaleras de géminis, sin los gemelos aquella casa se veía sombría, me quede sentado. Estaba dudando, por primera vez estaba dudando, se que akemi merecía todo, ella era la persona que más amaba en este mundo, si, ame a un muerto por mucho tiempo Athena, no te avergüences de mi.

Akemi fue mi novia durante mucho tiempo, fue asesinada por esa maldita orden justo dos años antes de que regresara al santuario… vi a mi novia morir y no pude hacer nada por ella, tenia que pagarle esa deuda, tenia que darle el cuerpo… tenia que darle a Lein pero aquello era muy difícil.

En la última batalla Lein, ella me salvo la vida, ella ya no me desagradaba del todo.

**A los ojos de Saga…**

Estaba empacando mis cosas para retirarme a mi casa, al fin nos habían dado de alta sin problemas, mis amigos me miraban algo intranquilos pero nadie decía nada…

¿nos vamos? – pregunte secamente Milo se paró frente a mi

lo siento, no podemos hacer como si nada pasara – dijo seriamente

Milo

No me calles Shura, si el no lo va a decir yo lo hare – dijo molesto

Ya basta, cierra la boca por una vez en tu vida - dijo molesto Camus

Chicos – susurre

Es que esto no es justo, nada tiene sentido – dijo Milo apretando los puños

Cállate no es el momento para esto – dijo molesto Camus

Si, ya basta de indiscreciones Milo- se puso a la defensa Shura

Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo – todos volteamos a mirar a Mu – por que callar todo esto, es algo que se tiene que ventilar

Vaya hasta que al fin sacas las garras Mu – dijo Shura

Chicos

Pero esto no es justo el no se merece esto, Saga tampoco se lo merece – dijo molesto Mu

Sobre todo el no se lo merece, el patriarca esta siendo muy injusto – dijo Milo, Camus se le fue enzima

No nos vamos a estar peleando por un mal nacido como ese – grito molesto Shura, todos nos quedamos callados mirándolo – yo…

Idiota – dije volteándole un certero puñetazo al rostro

Calma - Mu corrió a levantar a Shura que se toco el rostro

Lo siento viejo, yo

No digas nada… ya se que mi hermano no es un santo pero esta muriendo- dije sentía que las lagrimas salían

Pero no es justo que el patriarca no te permita verlo – susurro Milo empujando Camus

No es ninguna injusticia, no si Saga lo considera – dijo Shura mientras se sobaba la quijada

No entiendo por que nadie debe saber que Kanon existe – dijo molesto Mu y me miro

Ni yo entiendo la decisión del patriarca pero… todo sea por la orden – dije agachando la mirada

Al diablo con la orden – dijo Milo golpeando el suelo mientras Camus se levantaba

No es justo que te separen de tu hermano – respondió Camus – discúlpame Milo – le tendió la mano y el la sujeto

Perdóname Saga – susurro Shura sonriéndome

No hay cuidado, todos estamos muy tensos – cerré mi maleta

Y si entramos ahora – dijo Mu

¿Qué? No tenemos permiso – comento Camus

y quien necesita uno, somos santos dorados… somos capaces de entrar sin problemas a la sala de cuidados intensivos – dijo Milo muy convencido

¿quieres intentarlo Saga? – Shura se sentó en la cama

yo…

tienes mi apoyo – comento seriamente Camus – me dolió que me separaran de mi hermana, no vamos a permitir que no veas a tu hermano

viejo si tu quieres yo me apunto – comentó Milo sonriéndome

yo igual – dijo Mu sonriendo – no me gusta ver así a la familia

vamos – dije seguro

eso es todo.

El pabellón era custodiado por dos jóvenes lindas y una señora custodiaba la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba mi gemelo, el plan era simple, Milo y Mu entretendrían a las enfermeras, Shura se haría pasar por un doctor nuevo y Camus fingiría ser paciente…

Llegamos caminando al pabellón, todo estaba muy callado a excepción de las preciosas chicas que estaban platicando. Mu entro en el pabellón con una bata blanca que tomamos prestada, sostenía una silla de ruedas en la que venia Milo con una pierna enyesada (un yeso falso) y puso cara de convaleciente

disculpen preciosas, ¿Dónde esta la sala de trauma? – pregunto Mu y acomodo de manera sexy los lentes que traía

¿eres nuevo? –

he si

vaya nunca te había visto

no oíste que es nuevo – dijo la amiga

soy pasante de medicina – dijo Mu mostrando su más hermosa dentadura

que bien, espero te acoples muy bien

¿y que hacen unas bellas jóvenes como ustedes en un lugar tan sobrio? – preguntó Milo sonriendo

trabajamos aquí

eso ya lo sabe – comento la otra regañando

pues me es difícil aceptarlo, ambas son tan bellas que deberían ser modelos – dijo Milo, nosotros estábamos ya cerca de la puerta, las jóvenes estaban encantadas con mis amigos

¿tú crees? – dijo la rubia emocionada

si, deberían ser modelos de bikinis – comentó Mu y acomodo su cabello con la mano, eso siempre funciona con las damas, nosotros entramos sin problemas

Me escondí en uno de los cuartos en lo que Camus y Shura entretenían a la otra dama, yo los miraba de reojo

buenas tardes señora – dijo Shura inclinándose caballerosamente

¿quién es usted? – dijo grotescamente la enfermera que leía una revista de lucha, en ese momento me percaté de que los encantos de Shura no servirían de mucho

soy nuevo, mi nombre es Aron Stadler, de traumatología y el es mi ayudante ah

Pietro Svalsh – dijo Camus seriamente ¿Pietro?

¿Qué es lo que desean? – siguió leyendo su revista, mis amigos voltearon a verse

venimos a revisar al paciente – dijo señalando el cuarto

solo el doctor Snaider tiene autorización

creame nosotros también

solo el doctor puede

míreme, somos doctores

si desea ver al paciente necesita una orden firmada por el santuario - comentó la señora de forma grotesca

pero

si no me hacen caso tendré que llamar a mis compañeras

no, no se preocupe ya nos vamos – dijo Camus y comenzó a caminar

pero

ya oyó – dijo la señora sin mirarlo

rayos – caminaron hasta la puerta donde yo estaba, Camus se detuvo

¿Qué pasa? – susurre, la señora volteo a mirarnos

¿Quién esta ahí? – camino hasta ellos y los quito, al abrir la puerta me miro

¿Qué hace aquí? Salga ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- volteo a mirarnos –llamare a seguridad

no señora por favor – la mujer se quedo mirándome

yo te conozco

¿que?

No, no lo conoce – le dio Shura un golpe en la nuca, la mujer callo grotescamente alertando a las jóvenes que llegaron al instante

Señora Martha ¿Quiénes son? – dijo la rubia, yo por supuesto me escondí

Por fa no digan nada – dijo Milo levantándose de la silla

¿Qué? – la otra se impresiono

la verdad es que no nos permiten ver a Saga de géminis – dijo Shura derramando unas lagrimas muy falsas

¿el caballero de oro? – dijo la rubia-

si tonta – contesto la otra – esta en el cuarto 5, inconsciente

es una lastima que ese papito hermoso esta ahí – dijo al rubia

es mi amigo y en verdad necesitamos verlo, no podemos irnos sin despedirnos – dijo Mu

su estado es muy delicado – comentó una nerviosa

déjalos, mira que meterse en problemas por el – comento la rubia y le guiño el ojo a Mu

pero necesitamos vigilar, no sea que vaya a venir alguien – comentó la otra chica

yo iré con ustedes – dijo Camus sonriéndole

claro – susurro

¿vienes? – pregunto a Shura, el sonrió

pero solo puede entrar uno – dijo la rubia y salio junto a su amiga, Shura y Camus

ya puedes salir Saga – comentó Milo

gracias – corrí al cuarto mientras Mu y Milo levantaban a la señora

Entre lentamente al cuarto, todo estaba a media luz pues solo estaba una pequeña ventana que iluminaba el cuarto, estaba cerrada, luego voltee a mirar a mi lado derecho, había una enorme cortina, camine hasta ahí y al abrirla lo vi.

Era mi hermano tumbado en una cama con una pequeña frazada, tenia el marca pasos conectado, una manguera por donde le administraban sangre, mi sangre, tenia uno de esos respiradores, pero era diferente, no era como el que tenia MM, una mascara conectaba a un tanque, este era un tubo que metieron por su garganta, parecía doloroso, camine hasta llegar junto a el. Tenía el cuerpo vendado, varias cortadas como yo, tenía una enorme venda en el pecho, respiraba lento, se veía tan tranquilo

Kanon – susurre sujetando su mano pero no hubo respuesta

Hermano, yo…perdóname yo debí protegerte debí ser yo quien estuviera en este estado – dije, las lagrimas rodaron por mis ojos – los doctores dicen que no hay muchas posibilidades de que despiertes pero…yo tengo fe en ti, se que les vas a demostrar que eres fuerte, por favor Kanon – seguí mirándolo, estreche con fuerza su mano

Kanon…te necesito, te necesito junto a mi, no puedo… no quiero estar solo

**_No lo estas_** – susurraron a mi oído, voltee sobresaltado sin ver nada.

….

_**Elimínalo**_

¿Que? ¿Quien es? – me levante mirando a mi alrededor

_**Elimínalo**_

¿Quién? – voltee a mirar a Kanon, el seguía sin reacción

**_al patriarca, como se atreve a separarte de el_**

¿Qué? ah- una punzada me dio en al cabeza, caí de rodillas doblegándome al dolor, las lagrimas seguían rodando

**_como te separa de este angelito_** – y terminada esta frase el marcador del pulso hizo unos ruidos extraños, mi hermano comenzó a convulsionarse

KANON- grite, llegaron los médicos de la nada y yo cubrí mi rostro y salí corriendo

Al mirarme mis amigos salieron huyendo a rapidez de ahí junto conmigo, intentaron detenernos pero fuimos hábiles y corrimos a velocidad luz, no supe que paso con mi hermano, solo supe que yo era un cobarde…

**A los ojos de Milo…**

Paso una semana entera, una semana terrorífica, nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada y Saga no hablo de lo que sucedió aquel día, solo teníamos pistas, pistas como el rostro pálido de Saga, los paramédicos corriendo asustados al cuarto de Kanon, y Saga, Saga lloró mucho… no hablo con nadie, de hecho tenia una semana sin hablar a nadie.

El lunes en el desayuno, mientras todos estábamos comiendo como siempre viéndonos los unos a los otros, pensando en lo de Kanon, en lo de Lein. Entro corriendo Karin muy agitada, con una cara de felicidad total

señor, señor - entro felizmente Karin y llego hasta el patriarca

calma muchacha que pasa

en el hospital

¿ya identificaron a los mal nacidos que intentaron hacerle daño a Kanon? – preguntó Aioros, nosotros nos estremecimos pues resulta que lo reportaron al patriarca, de hecho todo rodorio se entero del incidente aunque todos pensaron que intentaron matar a Saga

dirás a Saga – comento MM mirándolo, el agacho la mirada, no contesto, de hecho ahora permanecía oculto en casa del patriarca, no podía salir de ahí pues todos creían que estaba grave

no, no es eso – dijo la joven respirando agitada

a ver, calma

¿esta bien Kanon? – Mu golpeo la mesa preocupado

si….el…el... despertó

¿Qué? – Saga golpeo la mesa

tranquilos

si, se recupero, aun esta muy débil pero esta estable, despertó hoy por la mañana

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto emocionado el patriarca

me lo dijo el doctor, cuando baje a cambiarle las flores a Kanon

¿lo viste? – pregunte emocionado

si, de hecho me pidió que yo le llevara la comida, dijo, dijo que la del hospital era un asco – comento Karin, las lagrimas comenzaron salirse

pues vamos – dijo el patriarca levantándose de golpe

yo iré – dijo Saga

no puedes y lo sabes – comentó tristemente el patriarca

pero señor, es su hermano – comente levantándome

tiene que verlo – dijo Shura en mi ayuda

no puede y todos lo saben, escuchen se que es injusto pero todo esto es por la orden – dijo el patriarca

pero señor

además ya lo vio hace una semana… y casi sucede algo malo – dijo el patriarca, nosotros nos congelamos

perdón señor

ya les diré después cual será el castigo por eso, Aioros y Aldebarán vienen conmigo. Los demás a sus deberes – y salio molesto llevándose a los susodichos y a Karin

los cacharon – comento Shaka

no se le escapa ni una – comento Afrodita y salieron dejándonos solo a Mu, Shura, Camus, Saga y yo

por lo menos Kanon esta bien – comentó feliz Mu

si es bueno escuchar que no todo esta mal – comento la chica que iba entrando

Yuzuriha – Saga fue hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente

Calma, que bueno que tu hermano ya esta mejor – la mire fijamente con mucho aborrecimiento ella me hizo una señal obscena

Bruja – susurró Mu

y díganme chicos…¿Cómo esta Lein? no la eh visto – preguntó Yuzuriha, aquello le dolió a Mu hasta el alma, se sentó y Yuzuriha se paro frente a el, Saga se quedo parado

no hay ninguna respuesta - contesto Saga, agacho la mirada, se llevo las manos a los ojos – tengo que irme – y salio casi huyendo

no creo que la haya, es una lastima que le haya pasado eso a tu hermana Mu querido – dijo la chica y le agarro el cachete

suéltame – dijo Mu con un nudo en la garganta

suéltalo cachorrita – la prense por el cabello jalándola

calma Milo eso no es de caballeros – comento Shura

es una lastima, me dicen que el dije se rompió en la batalla, de habérmelo dejado estaría bien – susurró la chica y camino hacía la puerta

bruja siempre arruinas los buenos momentos – dijo furioso Mu

se ha visto muchos casos en los que salen del coma para morir en unas cuantas horas – nos envió un beso y la maldita salio corriendo a velocidad luz antes de que la atrapara

calma Milo, el mal siempre paga – dijo Shura

es "el crimen no paga" y esa frase no se aplica amigo – comento Camus y Shura sonrió

… Lein – susurro Mu sacando de su bolsa un objeto

el amuleto de la discordia - dije mirando el pequeño objeto brillante

Kanon lo encontró tirado en asgard, con tanto ajetreó Lein no lo noto – dijo Mu

Es comprensible apenas era una aprendiz – comentó Camus , Mu lo volteo a ver llorando

No hables como si no fuera a regresar… por que va a regresar ¿no es así? – volteo a mirarme suplicante

Perdón – comento Camus apenado

Va a regresar y cuando lo haga voy a regañarla por meternos un susto y por dejarnos sin desayunar – dije sonriendo, Mu me sonrió y limpio sus lagrimas

Y la felicitaremos por ser tan valiente – comento Shura sonriendo

Si… - Mu miro el pendiente

Vieron como reaccionó Saga – mencione

Hay vas a conspirar como siempre – comento Shura sentándose en el sillón junto a Mu

Cuando la menciono el salio huyendo – dije

¿y? – pregunto Mu

le gusta, es obvio si no por que estaba inconsciente cuando llegamos al techo

lo golpearon fuerte – comento Mu

y que me dicen de ese _"no quiero que nada te pase…si algo te pasa a ti o a Kanon yo"_ – dije imitando la voz de Saga y tomando una almohada para simular aquella escena

no juegues son como hermanos – dijo Mu

y que me dicen de esas miraditas cuando Lein…se callo por unos segundos

estaba preocupado como nosotros – contesto Mu sin dejar de mirar el pendiente

y el día de la fiesta en casa de géminis, no se separaban – abracé la almohada besándola

estas alucinando Milo – dijo Shura aventándome una almohada que esquive con éxito

los alucinados son ustedes, es obvio – dijo Camus, todos volteamos sorprendidos

¿en que te fundas? Además yo nunca he negado que se encantan– dijo Shura

no puede ser –dijo Mu

pues, me escudo en aquella vez que los vimos en la cama muy abrazaditos – le avente una almohada a Camus

pues yo me escudo en aquel LEIN – Camus abrazo la almohada con fuerza imitando a Saga aquel día que Lein tuvo su pequeña crisis

jajajaja nunca te había visto hacer esa mueca – comentó divertido Mu

que bueno que te relajas amigo- comenté –

Saga no ha visto a Lein – comento Mu

pues hay que convencerlo, se que se muere de ganas pero no lo aceptara – dijo muy seguro Shura

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Camus

por que en cuanto se menciono el asunto la cara de felicidad por lo de Kanon desapareció

me parece casi imposible que se gusten – comento Mu

fueron amigos, casi hermanos de niños… pero Lein vino a remover recuerdos, además es un cambio, Saga casi no tiene contacto con las mujeres

¿no? Pero si hasta tiene un club de fans en rodorio y además conoce a todas las amazonas – comento Shura

si, pero ninguna que lo insulte en vez de alabarlo por ser tan hermoso – comente

cierto, nadie que sea capaz de darle unas patadas a la moral y cuidarlo en todo a la vez – dijo Camus entendiendo todo

viejo tu eres el más serio de aquí, seria bueno que hablases con el

¿Qué? – Camus volteo a mirarme

si se lo dice Mu se escuchara como una suplica, yo siempre soy lengua suelta y Shura seguro se burlaría

bueno pues viendo señoritas que son una bola de pusilánimes cobardes… me dispongo a buscar al susodicho

cobardes-

viejo este tío merece un castigó – y a mi señal Camus recibió una par de almohadazos

**A los ojos de Camus… **

Llegue tranquilamente a cabo sounion, Saga estaba sentado en la punta, fumando…

¿estas bien? – me senté junto a el

¿Por qué la pregunta?

Por que tu nunca fumas

Ah – apago al instante el cigarro – Kanon me enseño cuando éramos algo mas chicos

Te dolió- comente

¿Qué?

Que el patriarca no te dejara ver a Kanon –

Si, pero todo sea por Athena – hizo una mueca

Kanon esta aun grave

Como lo sabes?

Por que soy su gemelo, por que conozco al patriarca esta ocultándome algo, el no se vio tan alegre cuando Karin le dijo aquello

Que perceptivo eres

Es mi familia…siento que estoy solo – comentó llevándose las manos a la cara

No lo estas, nos tienes a nosotros, somos un sexteto poderoso – comente sonriéndole – además tienes a Lein

Lein no cuenta – dijo con un nudo en la garganta

¿Por qué no? – dije fingiéndome molesto pero era compresible que estuviera deprimido

porque ella no va a regresar

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ya lo hubiera hecho…- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que comenzaban a nacer

No tiene una razón muy fuerte, nadie le a dado un verdadera razón para hacerlo

… - me miro estupefacto

sabes, te has visto muy cobarde últimamente

eso ya lo se – comentó tristemente seguía limpiándose y yo el ofrecí un pañuelo

mira tal vez no puedas ir con Kanon pero puedes ir con Lein

¿y de que me serviría eso?

es la única que podría entender lo que sientes

y llegamos al mismo punto, ella no esta aquí

sabes creo que le debes contar sobre lo que te pasa y también de Kanon

¿Por qué?

Por que es de tu familia tu mismo le dijiste, además se lo debes te ha cuidado demasiado como para que tu no te tomes el tiempo para ir a verla – dije ahora si algo enfadado

Dudo que le agrade verme u oírme si es que puede

Eso no lo puedes saber, si no va a regresar por el patriarca, ni por Kanon, ni por ella misma… tienes que darle una razón… ¿no quieres oir sus tonterías de nuevo? – voltee a mirarlo, el me miro fijamente

No…lo se

¿no quieres volverla a mirar en patines por el santuario?

Demonios Camus, no quiero que me mire así…no quiero – susurro

Amigo, a ella no le importa que seas un verdadero imbecil, a mi si pero a ella no – le sonreí y me levanté, el asintió y caminamos rumbo al santuario sin decir mas…

**A los ojos de Marín…**

Estaba sentada en la habitación mayor de la casa cerca del coliseo, en ese instante mientras leía una de esas revistas de moda llego un tipo muy simpático con dos amigos

hola linda – dijo sonriéndome

hola…hee ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Milo oye ya te lo he dicho varias veces

Lo siento Milo y ellos son…

Shura

Mu

Ah perdón apenas los estoy conociendo

¿Cómo sigue? - Mu volteo a ver la puerta preocupado

sigue igual – susurre volteando preocupada al cuarto

¿te llevas bien con ella?

Desde que llego al santuario amazona y me pidió amablemente que la ayudara.

Mi relación con Lein era muy estrecha, era una de esas personas que en cuanto les hablas te caen bien, además era muy ocurrente, siempre hacia la cena, nos cortaba el cabello y contaba chistes en los ratos libres. Me cayó bien por el simple hecho de ser sincera desde el principio y muy trabajadora, realmente después de hacerla pelear término por dar todo su empeño y energía.

Siempre estaba ayudando a las demás chicas, a las menores con sus dudas, a nosotras siempre nos hacia reír, después de un rato se acoplo muy bien a Shaina (cosa que nadie hace tan fácil), con Gaist y con Casandra, terminamos por ser confidentes y además compañeras de entrenamiento.

es buena amiga tuya

si a pesar de que la conocí hace como 6 meses – dije

crees que podamos verla

claro, el patriarca lo tiene permitido – me pare para abrirles tropezándome con Milo, intercambiamos miradas

que torpe – le dio un golpe en la frete Shura y me sonrió – discúlpalo a veces es lento

fue mi culpa

no fue mía – dijo Milo sonriéndome

perdón

no perdóname a mi – se sonrojo

este arroz ya se coció – susurró Mu

¿a que te te llamas? - dije

Ah --U – todos

Jajaja, Mu

Hola señoritas – llego caminando Camus con Saga que venia cabizbajo

Saga – susurro Milo

¿puede entrar? – dijo Camus, yo lo miré

vaya hasta que te dignas a venir – dije enfadada recordando lo triste que se puso Lein cuando Saga iba a visitar a Yuzuriha

… - me miro fijamente

si tu fueras el que estuviera así seguramente Lein estaría tumbada en una silla mirándote todo el tiempo – dije molesta y le abofeteé

lo mereces – dijo Milo y lo jalo llevándolo hacia la puerta

te lo debes… mueres de ganas por verla no lo niegues – dijo Mu sonriendo y le entrego el pendiente

lo reparaste – dijo Camus sorprendido

hey soy rápido… después de todo tengo que reparar las armaduras…cuando recuperen un poco de sus energías y puedan donar sangre- sonrió divertido

anda, ve y dile a Lein que me debe sangre por ayudarle aya – dijo Shura sonriendo- su sangre hará que mi armadura brille – abrió la puerta y Saga asintió decidido, cerro la puerta al entrar

se gustan – dije al fin

ves no estamos locos – dijo Milo

ustedes también

es obvio las peleas, las negaciones, las sonrisas y si pudiéramos ver los ojos de Lein estaríamos seguros – Milo se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y me sonrió de la manera más tierna posible

pues yo si los veo – conteste no sin cierta malicia

¿y? – Shura se acerco curioso

se le van cuando habla de el –

jajajja

**A los ojos de Saga…**

Mire las hermosas rosas que estaban en un jarrón, muy cerca de una mesa junto a la cama; me llego su aroma, era de los rosales de afrodita, su aroma es único. Desvié la mirada hacia el baño recordando cuando tome la ducha ahí y recordado el bello vestido de Lein… lo linda que se veía con el y centre mi mirada en la cama

Lein –susurre mirándola tendida en la cama sin mover un solo dedo, parecía que no respiraba y sin poder ver su rostro me daba la impresión de ser un maniquí muy frágil

No deberías de aferrarte a alguien que ya no esta con nosotros – dijo una voz tras de mi, yo no me inmute

¿Quién es?

Ya no me recuerdas Saga – voltee a mirar, era una joven de cabello rubio

Caliope – le salude con una mirada

Hola - como era de esperarse donde estaba Calíope tenían que estar forzosamente Yuzuriha y Quistis

¿Qué hacen aquí? – dije algo sorprendido

cuidando de nuestra amiga Lein, no soporto verla así – Yuzuriha me abrazo mientras tragaba saliva

nos rompe en corazón – dijo Quistis acercándose a Lein y sentándose a su lado

Kanon esta bien por si te interesa – dijo Caliope

¿lo viste?

Si, ya sabes que somos muy allegados – si a allegados se le puede decir cuando uno odia a la otra

Aja… ¿pregunto por mí?

Si, le dije que estabas bien

¿pregunto por…Lein?

No, ni se acordó – dijo Yuzuriha, yo mire preocupado a Lein

Sabes deberías hacerte la idea de que…talvez no regrese – Quistis coloco su rostro frente a Lein

Va a hacerlo

La gente no regresa cuando sufre un trauma tan fuerte, mi madre aun no regresa y eso fue hace 9 años – menciono Caliope, ella venia de una familia muy revoltosa, su madre era una… mujer muy sociable con los hombres, se enamoro de uno y de ahí nació Caliope… solía golpearla, después las abandono y su madre cayo en trance, Caliope fue rescatada por Kanon (como se arrepiente)

Tiene que – insistí

¿Qué la obliga? No le queda nada, menos si Kanon la rechazo – dijo Yuzuriha

¿Qué? – voltee a mirarla, ¿que fue aquello que sentí en ese momento? Mi corazón salto

es nuestra amiga, nos contó que estaba enamorada de Kanon – comento Quistis

¿eso les dijo? – y yo me lo trague

si, pero Kanon no la acepto… tal vez por eso acepto ir a ese lugar y pelear aunque ella odia eso – dijo Caliope acariciando el cabello de Lein

tal vez esto es lo que estaba buscando, tal vez quería dejar este mundo – Yuzuriha me abrazo

estaba muy enamorada de Kanon, debe ser un shock que re rechacen cuando te desnudas – menciono Caliope

¿desnudas?

Se metió un día a la regadera, Kanon la corrió y dejaron de hablarse un tiempo – comento Yuzuriha, a medida que hablaban me impresionaba mas

Mírame, lo mejor será que te fijes en la gente que esta aquí para ti, al gente que si te puede dar amor – comento Quistis y le dio un beso a la mascara de Lein

Como yo, te apoyaré Saga – me estrecho, yo no podía creerme todo, empecé a sentirme muy enojado

Yuzuriha – susurre abrazándola, había terminado su trabajo, caí redondito, caí como un idiota

No te aferres a un imposible…Pero necesitamos hablar en un lugar menos comprometedor, ven conmigo – me tomo de la mano y salimos junto con las chicas…

**A los ojos de Shura…**

Esa maldita era como… como una peste, una plaga, una planta que enreda sus ramitas en todos lados. Salieron del cuarto, Saga iba abrazándola, las chicas iban felices, Marín apretó los puños y se acerco

¿COMO DEMONIOS ENTRARON?

Eso dice mucho de tu forma de vigilar ¿no Marín? – comento Caliope mirándola

Eres una – estuvo apunto de golpearla pero Milo la sostuvo por la cintura

Pues ya ves, estábamos muy preocupadas por Lein – dijo Quistis y acomodo su cabello

Nos vamos, Saga y yo necesitamos hablar – contesto Yuzuriha jalando a Saga

Hablaste con ella Saga, la dijiste lo que sentías? – dije aferrado a la idea, Yuzuriha era una venenosa doble cara, no merecía a un tipo tal Cool como Saga

No lo escucha de que serviría – dijo Caliope y continuo su camino

Saga

No sirve de nada aferrarse - me contesto y siguió su camino cargando a Yuzuriha

AHHH MALDITAS – Marín se soltó y pateo el suelo

Ya se como se metieron – comento Mu señalando el techo

Ja, y para colmo rateras

Quistis si lo era – comento Marín, esa chica era una de las huérfanas que Vivian en la ciudad y un tipo organizaba a todos los huérfanos para robar a cambio les daba comida y vivienda en unas coladeras secas… no era una buena vida, el maestro Arless la trajo aquí

Mas les vale que no le hayan hecho nada – Mu entro al cuarto para cerciorarse de que nuestra amiga estuviera completa

Esa escurrida siempre convence a Saga, comienzo a pensar que es retrasado – dijo Marín

No, esa…cachorrita es muy buen actriz, a nosotros nos odia y se porta mal pero con Saga es un ángel

Rayos…

Miren si Saga no quiere entender lo que siente que ya es muy obvio… ni modo el se lo pierde – contesto molesto Camus

**A los ojos de Mu**

Como a las dos semanas trajeron a Kanon para descansar en casa del patriarca, aun estaba grave pero él no quiso quedarse por más tiempo en ese hospital así que lo trasladaron al santuario

estoy arto de estar en esta maldita cama

relájate amigo, aun estas conectado hasta el oxigeno, tu recuperación será lenta – comente mientras lo miraba en la cama, se veía mas débil que nunca

y eso que… vaya que desatención, no ha venido el inútil de mi hermano

estará ocupado, ya sabes que se obsesionan con aquello del cabo – comento Milo que jugaba con un listón

huele a mujer – menciono sonriendo Shura al oler el listón que segundos antes le arrebato

eso es por que ayer tuve la cita mas perfecta del mundo, con la mujer mas perfecta del planeta

con que no haya sido Lein – comento Kanon sonriendo, los demás agachamos la mirada

¿Qué?

Fue con otra chica… jejeje…fue con una amazona – sonrió falsamente

¿otra amazona? NO TE HABRAS METIDO CON LA LOCA ESA

calma Kanon no olvides respirar – comento Shura sonriendo

no me metí con Yuzuriha, no tengo tan malos gustos, fue con...jejeje

con quien, dilo antes de que me de un infarto – comento sonriendo

fue…con…con

con Marín – se apresuro a decir Shura

se supone que yo tenia que decirle cabra

cállate ponzoñoso, te estabas tardando mucho – contesto Shura

calma chicos hay un convaleciente aquí – comente sonriendo

¿y Lein?

Debe de andar por ahí – comente evitando su mirada insistente mientras Shura y Milo se daban de golpes en el suelo

Te oyes falso ¿Dónde esta? – dijo mas seriamente, Milo y Shura voltearon a mirarlo

La verdad es que el patriarca la mando con dohko – comento al fin Shura sereno, hasta yo me la hubiera creído

¿para que?

Ya sabes que siempre nos manda por sus encarguitos a los cinco picos – comento Milo

Pobre debe estar muriéndose de aburrimiento – comento Kanon y cerro los ojos – larguense niñas tengo que dormir

Si claro – los tres salimos algo preocupados del lugar

Caminamos hasta llegar a casa de escorpión y tomamos asiento cómodamente en las escaleras

¿crees que sospeche?

Yo creo que ya sabe que le estamos mintiendo – comento Shura mirando el cielo matutino

Y creo que ya sabe lo de Saga – comente

¿lo de Saga? – Shura volteo a mirarme

¿no te enteraste? Saga anda con esa loca – Milo apretó los puños y golpeo el suelo

¿con Yuzuriha? – Shura entreabrió la boca y luego apretó los dientes – esa maldita se aprovecho del estado de depresión de nuestro amigo

necesita con urgencia un poco de cariño y Yuzuriha se ofreció, a ver si cuando vea a Kanon se le pasa – dije molesto

¿Cómo se enteraron?

Marín escucho a esas tipas hablar de ello y yo lo comprobé ayer que Salí con Marín, nos los encontramos en un bar

¿tu que hacías de noche en un bar? – Shura

me escape…perdón – Milo agacho la mirada

nada de perdón miserable…NO ME LLEVASTE - aquí vemos como se le escapan algunas lagrimas a Shura mientras asota en el pavimento a Milo

calma hermano – lo empuja

espero que Saga vea pronto a Kanon… el es el único que podría decirle a Kanon lo que paso con Lein

somos unos cobardes – comento Milo mirando a la casa del patriarca

nosotros deberíamos de haberle dicho… no se si Saga pueda con esa responsabilidad…

**A los ojos de MM**

Afrodita y yo pasamos corriendo de su casa a la casa cerca del coliseo en el camino nos topamos con los inseparables amigos, en verdad ninguno de ellos me agradaba y se que yo a ellos tampoco pero nadie dijo nada sobre eso, actualmente nos llevamos bien, aunque siempre estamos insultándonos. Afrodita se convierto en ese tiempo en mi único amigo en el santuario, ambos habíamos vivido una niñez muy dura y ambos teníamos un secreto por eso éramos allegados.

Corrimos hasta llegar a la casa del patriarca, ahí estaba haciendo guardia Quistis así que con los encantos de afrodita la alejamos rápidamente del lugar. Mi amigo no sabía mi verdadero plan, el solo creía que quería hablar con la chica a ver si podía hacer algo por ella, a el le agradaba Lein por que era muy sociable pero yo necesitaba su cuerpo a como fuera lugar.

_hacedlo por mi cariño_ – me dijo la mascara que traía en mi mochila

ya voy, ya voy – entre sigilosamente a la casa mientras mi amigo le mostraba sus rosas a la ingenua

Al entrar la mire en la cama, recostada, no hacia nada, no decía nada. Camine alrededor de la cama pronunciando algunas palabras en latín, saque veladoras de mi mochila y las coloque en forma de tangrama alrededor de la cama, saqué la mascara y la coloque en su pecho

_al fin estaremos juntos amor _

si…- cerré unos segundos los ojos y luego saque de mi mochila una cantimplora de la que extrae un liquido negro, era brea, empape mi mano en ella y luego la levante, seguía pronunciando las palabras en latín, en ese instante comenzaron escucharse lamentos y truenos del cielo

Lein – susurre cerrando los ojos, en ese instante todo se lleno de oscuridad, de sombras, el cuerpo se ilumino de un terrorífico morado y comenzó a flotar mientras la mascara reía, carcajeaba macabramente

_Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo _

Yo…- una sombra negra en forma de muerte salio de la mascara y metió su mano izquierda en el corazón de Lein, ella emitió un gemido y después una luz blanca salio de su boca con un grito

Yo …- agache la mirada y detuve mis palabras

_¿Qué pasa? Apresúrate idiota _

_¿piensas matarlas a todas? – dijo MM sonriendo pero de un momento a otro se detuvo, dejándose caer grotescamente al suelo_

_¿Qué pasa? – Shura esquivo algunas arañas intentaba alcanzar a MM pero la mayor lo expulso de un golpe con una de sus patas, Saga salto entre las arañas pero también fue alcanzado por la mayor_

_¡el juego se acabo! Te dije que ese veneno te detendría_

_¿veneno? – pregunto Shaina esquivando el ácido, pronto la mitad del campo de batalla estaba lleno de hoyos por todas partes_

_REQUIEM FINAL – grito el enemigo y de su boca salio un potente rayo gris de un olor fétido contra MM _

_¡MASCAR MORTAL! – grito Saga , Shura se levanto a velocidad pero estaban rodeados, Shaina también estaba imposibilitada y al parecer el occiso no podía moverse_

_GUARDIA CELESTIAL – Lein evoca rápidamente un escudo que rodea MM_

no puedo – susurre agachando la mirada y derramando unas lagrimas recordado que le debía algo a aquella chica

_vos sois un tonto, acaso preferís a esta mocosa que a mi_

lo lamento pero…pero estoy en deuda

aun sois muy débil – dicho esto el espíritu regreso a la mascara, las veladoras se apagaron y los truenos desaparecieron, la chica cayo grotescamente a la cama mientras la mascara se desvanecía

lo lamento akemi – me deje caer de rodillas al suelo cubriéndome con ambas manos el rostro, una vez mas le había fallado a mi novia.

**A los ojos de Kanon **

Después de aquella mini tormenta eléctrica a media mañana, llego caminando Saga, me miro preocupado y tomo asiento en una silla junto a mi cama, yo solo pude mirarlo

hola – susurró

hola – conteste extrañado

¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Cómo crees? – le mire fijamente, el evito la mirada observando el florero con rosas rojas justo a su lado

lo lamento, al final siempre soy un mentiroso – comentó agachando la mirada

si, eso significa que aun eres humano – comente y cerré los ojos escuchando mi respiración, escuchando el marcador del pulso

perdóname, yo debí protegerte, no debí permitir que alguien te hiciera daño, no debí permitir que yo mismo te hiciera daño

deja ya eso atrás – comenté algo irritado

¿Qué?

Deja el pasado atrás, lo que importa es que estamos aquí yo no pienso ir a ningún lado

Kanon…- susurro tragando saliva, ambos estábamos asustados

Por un momento creí que no vendrías

Yo también lo creí, de hecho no pensé tener el valor para hacerlo pero aquí estoy y tampoco pienso irme

Que bien, así podrás ser mi esclavo personal, estas en deuda – le sonreí

Lo seré…por un momento creí, creí que te perdería… y yo… yo no me imagino la vida sin ti

Te oyes cursi

Eres mi hermano, yo tengo que cuidarte como lo prometí

Como se lo prometiste a Lein – susurro mirando el pendiente en la muñeca de Saga, el lo oculto en su bolsillo

Si

¿Dónde esta?

Yo

No me mientas Saga, ya todo mundo lo hizo no lo hagas tu

Ella, ella esta mal Kanon , ella no reacciona, decidió irse

No creo, ella tienen que regresar… no puede dejarme

No puede dejarnos- ambos dejamos salir unas cuantas lagrimas y luego sujete su mano sintiendo el pendiente de mi amiga

No se que hacer

huyamos

¿Qué?

Escapemos, escapemos junto con ella, ve, tómala entre tus brazos y larguémonos de aquí, lejos del santuario, de la armadura

Pero… Kanon – a medida que hablaba el agachaba mas la mirada, estaba llorando, ahí fue la primera vez que supe que Saga y yo no estaríamos juntos por siempre

Deja ya la armadura de géminis y Athena, ellos no importan, huyamos con Lein a donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, donde todo sea tranquilo lejos de los dioses, lejos de todo – dije mientras se me acababa el aliento, y el pecho me dolía

No podemos hacer eso, tú no podrías alejarte de aquí sin lastimarte y yo tengo un deber

Tu no le debes nada a Athena, huyamos Saga antes de que sea tarde

¿tarde? – el sabia a lo que me refería, aunque yo estaba en coma pude sentir aquella vez, aquella vez ese cosmos, el mismo cosmos agresivo que sentí en asgard a pesar de estar inconsciente

sabes a que me refiero, en asgard, en el hospital… se que si nos vamos de aquí tu, Lein y yo estaremos a salvo de todo – estreche con mas fuerza su mano mientras deje salir un expresión de dolor

calma Kanon – susurro acariciando mi cabello

por favor Saga… se que si estas junto a ella va a regresar… podremos irnos, vivir felices

yo… si

¿enserio? – fue la ultima vez que acepto algún plan que viniera de mi

iré por ella, nos iremos no permitiré que nada pase

a penas te dejo solo con el y ya te vas amor – en ese instante entro esa mujer, esa maldita mujer…

Yuzuriha – susurro Saga y me soltó, en ese instante entro el patriarca

No se van a llevar a ningún lado a mi hija – dijo mirándome, pude sentir su cosmos elevándose, estaba furioso

Señor – Saga se levanto de la silla y yo sonreí cínicamente

No se que estas planeando Kanon pero no permitiré que mal aconsejes a tu hermano, ambos son mis hijos pero si tuviera que castigarte después de tu recuperación… así lo haré

¿pero por que? – susurro Saga

no es justo que pongas en esa posición a tu hermano – dijo la chica acercándose a mi, yo sentía que la furia me poseía, como se atrevían a impedir que saliéramos…

no puedes chantajearlo de esa forma Kanon, si es necesario tendré que alejarte de aquí para que ya no metas en problemas a tu hermano

¿QUE? - dijimos al unísono muy impresionados

pero señor

esta loco, no puede separarnos – dije furioso

claro que puedo, no es posible que mal aconsejes a un caballero dorado – dijo molesto Shion y Yuzuriha miro a Saga

maestro – susurro Saga, justo en ese momento todos escuchamos como el marca pasos aceleraba, un dolor terrible me vino al pecho

Kanon – Saga volteo a mirarme asustado

Después no pude oír nada, solo podía ver desenfocado todo lo que sucedía, la enfermera entro junto con un doctor, todos se veían alarmados, a Saga que golpeo al patriarca en el rostro, a mi hermano que estaba llorando, Yuzuriha salio corriendo cuando sacaron a Saga que se puso histérico

Después todo se apago y supe que esa fue la ultima oportunidad para que Saga y yo nos libráramos de nuestro destino, esa fue la ultima vez que pensaría en huir de todo… después me enfade mucho, me enfurecí no solo con Yuzuriha y el patriarca si no también con Saga por preferir a esos miserables seres que a su propia sangre y entre delirios prometí acabar con todos… prometí acabar con la santa orden de Athena.

_jajajaja – comenzó a reír Haganen_

_WAR EXPLOSION – evoco todo su cosmos en una mano tornándose negra y lanzo toda esa energía contra el matrimonio joven_

_AHHHHH –grito la joven al sentir sobre su rostro la sangre de su esposo _

_Se acabo… por favor hermana entréganos a los niños_

_JAMAS!- la joven mujer dejo caer el cuerpo destrozado de su marido y se elevo bañada de sangre, elevo su cosmos _

_Tu lo has decidido – josh elevo su cosmos _

_Somos hermanos no tenemos por que estar haciendo esto – grito josh y en ese instante unos llantos se escucharon, ambos niños estaban en la cuna llorando_

_Hijos – susurro la mujer _

_Lo lamento hermana – el hombre corrió a la velocidad de la luz y sujeto a ambos niños _

_WAR_

_¿Qué haces? Ya tengo a los niños – grito furioso Josh_

_esta mujer cerrara el primer circulo… con su sangre y las de las otras seis se cerrara el pacto con nuestro dios_

_pero_

_esta decidido, nuestra hermana esta destinada para eso – dicho este Haganen saco una espada y corrió a la velocidad de la luz atrapando a la distraída mujer y atravesando su corazón con el filo de la espada_

_her..mano – susurro la mujer cayendo grotescamente al suelo _

_nuestro dios así lo ha querido- sonrió maléficamente y saco de su bolsillo un cáliz negro _

_COMO PUDISTE MATAR A NUESTRA HERMANA – grito Josh furioso entregándole los niños a la madre que estaba moribunda en el suelo_

_¿Cómo pudiste matar al padre de esos niños? – contesto fríamente_

_Mis…bebes – derramo algunas lagrimas y murió estrechando entre sus brazos a los pequeños que lloraban_

_Fin d e la historia – Haganen metió al mano en el pecho de la mujer extrayéndole el corazón, coloco abajo el cáliz negro dejando caer toda la sangre que escurría, después le arrebato a uno de los niños _

_Estas loco_

_Tu lo estas mas por seguirme – le sonrió cínicamente _

_¿Cómo sabes que ese es Kanon? – pregunto josh cerrando los ojos de la joven mujer y tomando al niño que lloraba_

_por que este dejo de llorar – comentó el hombre muy seguro y le dio a beber aquella sangre al niño _

_este debe ser Saga – susurro el otro estrechando al niño en un gesto de ternura y lastima _

_ya esta, dentro de algunos años, cuando nuestro dios nos indique quienes serán las próximas mujeres regresaremos por Kanon y te juro que tendrá el santuario entero en sus manos _

_¿el santuario? _

_Jajaja esta… mujer llamo a Shion_

_El hombre que le enseño a defenderse – susurro dejando al bebe en la cuna _

_No tardaran venir, seguro se los lleva… esos santos de Athena son débiles a los sentimientos, no se resistirá a llevarse a estos gemelos – dijo dejando al otro en el suelo y saliendo de la casa_

_Lo lamento – susurró Josh, tomo a la mujer y la recostó en la cama, luego tomo al otro niño dejándolo con su gemelo, ambos se estrecharon, partió no sin antes dejarles dos mamilas y sentirse muy culpable y miserable por lo sucedido – en verdad lo lamento…_

sa…Saga… hermano – susurre entre delirios sintiendo que me entubaban… de nuevo

**A los ojos de Saga**

Corrí como jamás lo habría hecho, estaba lloviendo cuando llegue a la casa del patriarca, aquella que esta cerca del coliseo. Entre grotescamente en ella sin decirle nada a Shaina que estaba cuidando, ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera me detuvo, le pedí que se fuera lejos y ella asintió retirándose. Llegue corriendo al cuarto y me arrodille ante ella sujetando su mano

MALDITA SEA TIENES QUE REGRESAR – le grite estrechando su mano, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar

Kanon te necesita, el esta esperándote, tu eres la única que puede estar junto a el en estos momentos sin lastimarlo, yo necesito que estés con mi hermano por que ya no tengo fuerzas para regresar – la mire sin ninguna reacción, se sentía tan fría que me asusto, sujete su muñeca sintiendo su pulso, aun estaba ahí

Ya no tengo fuerzas Lein, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos, solo tu, tu nos entiendes, tu eres nuestra familia, no puedes abandonarnos… por favor regresa – susurre sin respuesta alguna, comencé llorar y cerré los ojos mientras las lagrimas fluían

Perdóname… tampoco puedo protegerte, no puedo hacer nada sin hacerle daño a los que me importan – susurre cerrando los ojos, recordando

_vague un buen rato recorriendo todo el santuario, al final llegue desconsolado a géminis, entre en la sombría casa y me deje caer a mitad del suelo en la sala principal, voltee a todas partes como buscando algo, mire los pilares, el techo y el suelo con azulejos verdes hasta que me tope con su mirada_

_estas bien? – dijo hincándose frente a mi, traía tan solo un fondo blanco casi transparente, su cabello suelto y su mascara típica_

_soy… un maldito cobarde Yuzuriha ¿Cómo puedo agradarte?_

_Eres la persona a la que siempre e querido y admirado – se callo por unos instantes – la persona a la que le debo mi vida – me acaricio con sus callosas manos_

_Yo debí defender a mi hermano ¿Cómo pude permitir que lo hirieran? ¿Cómo pude permitir que lo menospreciaran?_

_No es tu culpa que Kanon no sepa hacer bien las cosas como tu – me estrecho lentamente entre sus brazos_

_¿Cómo pude ignorarlo?_

_El debe apoyarte_

_Creo que esta cansado de hacerlo_

_Si el en verdad te apoyara no pelearían cada vez que pueden, además tu tienes que cumplir tus sueños_

_Eso no significa que tenga que pisotear a los demás – comenzaba a sentirme incomodo teniéndola tan cerca_

_Eso crees? – se dejo caer y ambos terminamos uno sobre el otro en el suelo, se aferro a mi cintura_

_Yuzuriha yo…- me tapo la boca, yo en realidad estaba sintiendo algo nuevo, un deseo, un deseo imparable_

_Te amo Saga – dijo y llevo su mano a la base de la mascara _

_¿que haces? – sabia lo que hacia, mi corazón dejo de palpitar, era deseo, solo deseo_

_siempre estaré para ti – la mascara salio expulsada hacia atrás golpeando el suelo al tiempo que aguante la respiración al sentir su mano en la entrepierna_

_yuzu…riha _

_yo se que me amas Saga – mire sus bellos ojos verdes, su tez blanca, no pude evitar poner mis dedos en sus labios y empujarla salvajemente al suelo_

_calla no arruines la diversión – dije sonriendo, ya no era yo, y me deje caer grotescamente sobre ella, recargándome, explorando con ambas manos sus curvaturas sin dejar de sonreír _

_Saga – susurro sonriente, no evite besar sus bellos labios y acariciar su sedoso cabello verde agua… lo demás ya es historia _

perdóname, yo no quería hacerlo… no era yo, estaba solo, me dejaste solo ¿QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA? – dije enérgicamente estrechando su suave cuello entre mis manos, no había reacción – MIRAME

Me levante alejándola de la cama, estruje mas su cuello con la mano derecha mientras la elevaba

REGRESA YA!- y cerré el puño izquierdo dándole un puñetazo al tiempo que la dejaba caer, el impacto la mando tres metros lejos golpeándose con la pared y cayendo boca abajo

_**¿Qué haces?**_

¿Qué? – voltee asustado a todos lados

_**¿quieres matarla? ¿eso quieres?**_

NO

_**Estas loco**_

Déjame – susurre llevándome las manos a la cabeza

**_Ella no nos interesa, mata a Shion y tus dolores pasaran_**

CALLATE – conteste eufórico, sacudiendo mi cabeza

_**No reprimas tus deseos de sangre**_

NOO – grite desesperado y al dar unos pasos hacia atrás me tropecé con algo ajeno y caí , la voz se fue tal y como vino, respire agitadamente mirando a todas partes y voltee a mirar a Lein, seguía sin respuesta

Me tranquilice, las lagrimas se esfumaron dejando entrar al miedo, la preocupación y la desesperación, siempre supe que esas eran malas combinaciones

no quiero estar solo - susurre y mire el objeto, no era otra cosa que la mascara plateada de Lein, la sujete mirando a la chica pero sus bellos cabellos negros azulados, largos le cubrían todo su rostro. A solo tres metros estaba un rostro que no recordaba y que siempre quise ver

te necesito- susurre acariciando la mascara- te necesito demasiado…cerca, muy cerca…yo te necesito…Lein

Y la lluvia dejo de caer….

**Continuara…**

**Fin de la primera temporada:**

**Ai Oboete Imasuka**

**Ok aquí esta como lo prometí el fin de la primera temporada, de este punto en adelante los problemas saldrán por si solos y nuestros personajes sabrán en realidad lo que es…el amor.**

**Se agradece a los lectores de mi fic que esta maniático y sobre todo a mi amiga Bulma Yagami y a Makoto Sumeragi que me han ayudado a colocar ese toque medio telenovelesco para este fic ojala lo disfruten mucho y espero sus comentarios.**

**Atte: Lein de Géminis**


	13. Errores y Verdades

**Segunda temporada:**

**Anata ga suki desu**

**Capitulo 12 "Errores y verdades"**

**A los ojos de Milo:**

Me encontraba platicando con Marín, ambos estábamos cómodos en un pilar enorme de las ruinas que aun quedan, justo en ese momento vimos pasar a Saga con Lein en brazos, corría a gran velocidad así que decidimos seguirlo por seguridad de la chica.

Entro a la cabaña donde actualmente vivía Kanon y nosotros nos asomamos sigilosamente por la ventana

¿crees que este bien?

Creo que ninguno de los dos esta bien – comento Marín volteando a verme

Saga recostó a Lein sobre la cama y luego se hincó lentamente tomando su mano derecha

perdóname no quise lastimarte – le dijo acariciando su cabello y la mascara

Se quedo ahí por dos horas, después salio y lo seguimos hasta el cabo…

**A los ojos de Lein: **

**Cuando se esta demasiado confundido o deprimido algunos tienden a estar solos, así soy yo aunque no creí que fuera a afectar a alguien mas con mis tonterías. **

El lugar en el que estaba dentro de mi mente era un extenso jardín lleno de flores hermosas con aromas divinos, veía el cielo estrellado pero no podía dejar de ver la sangre en mis manos, ni de oír los llantos y mucho menos dejar de llorar.

Fue entonces que ellos entraron, entraron en mis sueños….o eso creí

sabes no me agrada que Saga te mire tanto – Yuzuriha estaba para justo al lado de la cama – y no voy a arriesgarme a que me quites lo que por derecho me pertenece – levanto sus garras elevando levemente su cosmos – saga es mío, solo mío – y dicho esto ataco justo a mi cuello

¿Qué haces? – susurre sujetando su mano a pocos centímetros de mi

¿Qué? ¿estas despierta?

Maldito, aléjate de mi, no quiero lastimarte

¿Qué? – me levante torciendo su mano con tal fuerza que ella se hincó

Baka (tonto) – susurre y sonreí, a pesar de que traía mi mascara – AGUA –

demonios – Yuzuriha salio expulsada rompiendo la puerta, yo salí como si nada, de hecho salí corriendo tenia que llegar, tenia que llegar temprano o mi maestra me regañaría. Estaba viviendo el pasado, estaba aluciando…

**A los ojos de Milo:**

Para cuando llegamos al cabo vimos a Saga hablando con Mu, Camus, Shura, Aioria y MM que estaban nadando placenteramente en el cabo

vamos gallina – grito Shura trepado en una roca apunto de lanzarse un clavado, a su lado MM

no pienso saltar desde aquí – dijo y estuvo apunto de irse de no ser por que lo empuje y cayo grotescamente al agua

jajajaa – Shura se burlaba así que también lo empuje

jajajaja bien Milo – contesto sonriente Aioros a su lado estaba saga

hey ¿Cómo estas? – me dirigí hacia el, me sonrió

bien – y me empujo al agua, Marín comenzó a reír

muérete – jale del pantalón a Saga el cual también cayo

vaya están locos – sonrió Aioros

hye Marín…este…ahh. ¿has visto a Shaina? – pregunto Aioria algo sonrojado

Claro, esta en el santuario amazona ¿Por qué no has ido a visitarla?

Puedo! – Aioria coloco una cara de sorpresa

Claro

Y también a su hermana – se acerco Shura

Si

Oye y no tendrás una amiga para mi? – pregunto Mu todos volteamos a verlo

¿Qué?

Contesta ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi amigo Mu? – dije sujetando a Mu por el cuello

Déjate de juegos Milo, digo si tu sales con esta linda chica ¿Por qué yo no?

Hey – Marín tomo una roca pequeña y golpeo a Mu con ella

Eso nos dice que si andan jajajaja – comento Shura y acto seguido me lance a golpearlo

Lein – susurro MM mirando uno de los caminos que llevan al santuario

¿Qué? – Saga se acerco a el

es…ella… ESTA BIEN – dijo MM embonando una sonrisa que jamás había visto

Lein – saga también sonrió y salio del agua a gran velocidad, todos salimos y corrimos tras de la chica

**A los ojos de MM **

La seguimos hasta el camino oculto que Lleva al santuario amazona, allí se detuvo y miro a todos lados, todos nos acercamos y pudimos escuchar su llanto

¿Lein? - saga se acerco lentamente hacia ella

estoy perdida … estoy perdida – dicho esto se dejo caer al suelo limpiándose las lagrimas, aunque traía mascara, era como si no lo supiera

no linda estas en el santuario – comento Marín acercándose a ella y tomándola por el hombro

**¿Dare da? (**¿Quién eres tu?) – se levanto rápidamente alejándose un poco

calma Lein soy yo Marín

no tengo tiempo, tengo que llegar a casa

estas en tu casa – Milo insistió

¿Qué quiere de mí?

Lein ¿te sientes bien? – Camus se acerco un poco pero ella dio unos pasos atrás

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

¿Qué?- todo esto era demasiado extraño

¿Cómo sabe que es el nombre de mi maestra? ¿dare da? (¿Quién es usted?) – la chica coloco guardia y elevo levemente su cosmos

esta alucinando – comento Shura

todavía no despierta del todo, lo mejor será que la llevemos con el patriarca- comentó Mu muy preocupado

ven con nosotros Lein – Marín intento acercarse de nueva cuenta

FUU (VIENTO) – grito la chica y enormes ráfagas cortantes nos atacaron, esquivamos el ataque pero después de lo que vi en asgard se que eso no era ni la mitad de su poder

¿Qué? – la chica se detuvo volteando a todos lados, luego comenzó a forcejear, aquello se veía muy cómico pues nadie estaba sujetándola

Lein calma – saga intento acercarse pero la chica le apunto con la mano mientras su cosmos se elevaba

No soy ninguna carnada mi maestra no vendrá solo por que ustedes lo dicen

¿ustedes? – Mu volteo a ver a Milo

**Hanashite (Déjame ir**)- forcejeo de nuevo y luego cayo hincada, con sus manos parecía estar sujetando algo – ahhh…yo….no...le diré donde esta…el maestro…dohko

¿el caballero de libra? – Shura decidió acercarse más a la chica

ahhhh – estaba dejándose caer

creo…que la están ahorcando – susurre

DARE DA?

Lein despierta – saga corrió y se hinco frente a ella, comenzó a zangolotearla, todos nos acercamos y comenzamos a hablarle

Ha…Haganen… ¿Qué quiere? ¿que quiere de mi? –

Haganen – di unos pasos hacia atrás, no podía creer que ella lo conociera también, sentí un terror horrible, el mismo terror que recorrió mis venas cuando Akemi fue asesinada por ese hombre – los dragones rojos

¿los dragones rojos? ¿de que hablas MM? – Shura volteo a mirarme

no es nada

SEMPAI !(maestra)... CORRA –dijo mientras gritaba con terror elevando su cosmos, enormes ráfagas de viento comenzaron a salir de todo su cuerpo, varias cortaron levemente a saga que no se lo esperaba todos comenzamos a esquivar

Las ráfagas cortaron todo cuanto pudieron, el suelo, las piedras, incluso hubo un pequeño derrumbe en la colina que cubría aquel camino, Shura elevo su cosmos; pero Saga le detuvo, no podíamos atacarla era nuestra compañera y al parecer estaba fuera de si, imagino que estaba recordando algo…estaba viviéndolo de nuevo

ATAQUE DE GARRAS INFERNALES – escuchamos un grito desde arriba de la colina y miles de garras salieron de ahí para atacar a Lein que salio expulsada contra una de las paredes

Yuzuriha ¿QUE HACES? – grito molesta Marín colocando pose de pelea y estuvo a punto de contraatacar de no ser por que Lein se adelanto

**FAIYA **(FUEGO) – un torrente de fuego ataco a la susodicha haciéndola caer dolorosamente de la colina

Maldita

No permitiere que me dañes – susurro tomándola por el cuello pero de un momento a otro la soltó y se dejo caer al suelo sujetándose el brazo – haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lein – saga corrió y la tomo entre sus brazos

Saga – susurro Yuzuriha, todos quedamos inmóviles

REACCIONA – le volteo una fuerte bofetada y luego la abrazo con fuerza – regresa…

… - la chica respiraba agitadamente, poco a poco sus manos se movieron estrechando a saga

suéltala, suéltala ahora – dijo molesta Yuzuriha jalando a Saga por el hombro – SUELTALA

ya cállate – dijo molesto Milo y yo agache la mirada, estaba sintiendo algo, algo me estaba molestando pero… ¿Por qué?

Kimi wa daijoubu dakara (todo estará bien)– susurro Lein acariciando el cabello de saga

REGRESASTE – Marín no pudo evitar abrazar por la espalda a Lein , Mu también se acerco contento

Que gusto que estés con nosotros de nuevo – dijo Shura extendiendo su mano hacía Lein, Saga la soltó y miro a Yuzuriha que estaba muy molesta, ambos se levantaron

¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo la joven

yo

no quiero escucharte – le volteo una bofetada y luego se fue corriendo

y esa loca que se trae? – Camus miro como se iba

que importa – comentó sonriendo Shura

¿te sientes bien? – Mu sujeto a Lein por el hombro y ella asintió

hai (si)

bueno tenemos que darle las buenas nuevas a Shion – dijo Camus mientras sujetaba la mano de Lein saludándola

que gusto – dijo Aioria y le sonrió

a mi también me da gusto peque…deberías de visitar a Shaina – dijo y todos volteamos a verla

así que ya estas aprendiendo a controlar tu poder – comentó Marín

me sirvió de algo estar sola un rato – dijo con una voz muy alegre, como el tono de siempre, yo me sentía fuera de lugar así que estaba a punto de irme

Arigatou (gracias)…MM

¿gracias?

Pude escucharte…ayer – dijo mientras abrazaba a Mu, yo me quede con la boca abierta, ayer… ayer por la noche estaba prometiéndole que si regresaba yo no la molestaría

No te emociones niña… pienso seguir fastidiándote mugrosa – dicho esto me retire

**A los ojos de Lein **

¡ah!…ahora dime – me coloque frente a saga

¿Qué?

Di que lo hiciste

¿Qué hice que?

Que me extrañaste

Estas loca!... yo no extrañaría a una chica tan presuntuosa y además complicada como tu – dijo molesto cruzando los brazos

No lo niegues ya es muy obvio – dijo Milo

Anda acéptalo –le di un pequeño empujoncito

Entonces acepta que no puedes vivir sin mi – contestó Saga arrogantemente

Nací sin ti puedo vivir sin ti ¿es muy difícil aceptar que me extrañaste?

Las cosas sin ti son mas relajadas ¿es muy difícil aceptar que no puedes vivir sin mi?

¿Así?… acéptalo, yo escuche lo que pensabas, solo acéptalo frente a mi

No

Hay ya tortolitos dejen de discutir, por que no aceptan que se gustan – pregunto Milo sonriendo

NO NOS QUEREMOS - dijimos al unísono y luego volteamos a vernos, saga se sonrojo y todos comenzaron a reírse

Vaya… yo solo dije que se gustaban – Milo sonrió – pero si aceptan que se quieren es un mejor paso

Mejor no discutas que tienes cola que te pisen – dije apretando su mejilla

Ahhhhahahau

Hey no me metan en esto – dijo molesta Marín dando un golpe con su pie al suelo

Nadie mencionó tu nombre… pero eso significa que aceptas la parte que te toca – dijo Camus y todos reímos de nuevo

Anda que mi hermano seguro te querrá ver – saga me sujeto con poca delicadeza la mano y me jalo, ambos comenzamos a caminar y los demás se quedaron parados - ¿no vienen? – pregunte mientras me jalaba

No, estábamos nadando vamos a proseguir…además necesitas estar sola con tu amor – grito Marín mientras me alejaba

QUE NO SOY SU AMOR – grito furioso Saga y dimos la vuelta dejando a todos

Caminamos por un largo tramo hasta que me detuve en seco jalando a Saga que volteo a mirarme extrañado

Perdóname

¿Qué?

Perdóname yo…- incline la cabeza y voltee a ver el atardecer – yo estuve haciendo puras tonterías y no me detuve a pensar en lo que te preocuparía a ti, al patriarca…- solté su mano repentinamente, el fijo su mirara en mi mascara – yo debí ser fuerte y quedarme junto a ti y Kanon, era mi obligación…yo…fui muy egoísta – crucé los brazos evitando su insistente mirada

Lein – se acerco a mi colocándose a pocos centímetros de mi rostro – no eres la madre de todos, no tienes la responsabilidad de cuidarnos

Pero los preocupe y eso no es…

¿Justo, lo es, era hora de que tomaras un respiro, nos preocupaste…- desvió la mirada y aguardo unos instantes, luego tomo un suspiro – me preocupaste… y mucho; pero ahora estas aquí y solo eso importa

Saga – lo mire fijamente, sentía las inmensas ganas de abrazarlo

dime – sonrió como casi nunca y me miro fijamente con sus hermosos y expresivos ojos. Mi corazón palpitaba a velocidades grandiosas, pareciera que saldría expulsado del pecho a las nubes

gracias...- no pude detener mis deseos y lo estreche con ternura – hubiera estado perdida sin ti en asgard, me salvaste la vida – susurre a su oído, el coloco lentamente las manos en mi cintura

si no hubieras regresado – me separo de el – no podría ser fuerte – me sonrió y sujeto mi mano derecha - ¿nos vamos?

Claro – y comenzamos a caminar bajo el atardecer, sentía un alegría inmensa, esta vez era diferente, esta vez no estaba sujetando a mi amigo de la infancia, mi casi hermano, esta vez sujetaba la mano de Saga de Géminis, el caballero dorado que salvo mi vida.

Lindo día – susurre mirando todo a mi alrededor

Lein

¿si? – sin dejar de mirar las rocas iluminadas por la luz naranja

te extrañe – susurro casi imperceptiblemente, yo me detuve en seco soltando su mano - ¿Qué pasa?

Tu…lo…lo dijiste

No pienso repetirlo

Dilo de nuevo

No – comenzó a caminar

Anda

No

Por fa

No

Ahhaaahhh…Saga – corrí a alcanzarlo y seguimos caminado uno junto al otro, sonriendo, hablando de todo

**A los ojos de Shaka**

Me encontraba sentado en la oscuridad meditando como suelo hacerlo, en ese instante sentí un cosmos calido, enorme, representaba todo el poder y toda la paz del mundo, el cosmos me hablo a lo más profundo de la mente, del alma.

Shaka ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado?

¿Que? – voltee a todos lados con los ojos totalmente abiertos

te he estado observando hijo, siempre tan preocupado por todo, por todos

¿Quién eres?

Lo sabes…tu lo sabes, sabes quien soy, sabes lo que pasa a tu alrededor también, puedes sentir la vida correr por tus venas y la paz llenar tus entrañas ¿me equivoco?

¿Por qué me conoces? – cerré los ojos sintiendo el calido cosmos, no evite emitir una sonrisa

si estas en santa paz puedes llegar a un nivel de perfección lejos de los deseos, lejos del dolor, tu mente estará abierta a todo, tu estado de concentración será máximo casi infinito y los errores no sucederán de nuevo

ni los remordimientos – susurre en ese instante fue como si me transportara a otro lugar, pude ver dos pequeños arbustos de hojas rosas, el pasto reluciente y la noche estrellada, sentía que yo mismo me elevaba

la iluminación, un estado de paz, un estado donde el odio, el sufrimiento y la tristeza se van, un estado de perfección, has llegado a este estado Shaka…has llegado al punto donde se conoce la verdad de todo…

¿yo? Pero…aun hay muchas cosas que me preocupan

compensadas por la fidelidad hacia Athena…yo te e elegido a ti

¿a mi? ¿elegirme? ¿para que? – camine con lentitud hacia ambos arbustos sentándome entre ellos y mirando su belleza

en mucho tiempo no había nacido alguno que pudiera heredar el poder y la sabiduría del mundo, tu naciste como mi reencarnación, tu llevaras el poder de la iluminación para defender todo lo hermosos de nuestro tiempo, tu llevaras mi mensaje a todas partes, la paz interior…ya ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro primer encuentro ¿no crees?

¿te conozco? – cerré los ojos unos instantes hasta recordar a mi amigo imaginario, mi amigo de la infancia, aquel que me hablo de la orden de Athena, aquel que me hablo de las maravillas del cosmos y el camino a la perfección – pero tu no eres real

lo soy, me habías olvidado por que tu cosmos, tu corazón aun no estaba listo para admitirme dentro de el, pero ya es tiempo de que seamos uno solo Shaka, es tiempo de que alcances la iluminación y el cosmos total

pero

tu eres mi reencarnación y tu deber es defender la paz y la justicia por sobre todas las cosas, Athena esta próxima a venir… y nuestra sabiduría y poder serán definitivos en las batallas, nuestro poder será definitivo en contra de Hades

¿nuestro poder?

Ya sabrás que hacer llegado el momento…solo ábreme tu corazón Shaka

Mi corazón – cerré los ojos estirando las manos, como si fuese a abrazar a aquella calida voz.

El viento soplo formando un pequeño remolino a mis pies de hojas de sakura rosas, una hermosa luz dorada ilumino la armadura de virgo que salio de la caja de Pandora y me cubrió el cuerpo. La luz de mis manos se torno un calido azul cielo que envolvió a su vez la armadura.

Susurraba la voz a mi oído pidiéndome guardar la calma, sentía una infinita calma, una infinita paz, y mientras respiraba lentamente, aparecían imágenes a mi cabeza, la historia del mundo desde sus comienzos hasta aquella época en la que Shion era el patriarca; alegrías, tristeza, guerras, muerte, vida, me llene de conocimientos jamás pensados; conocí secretos que nadie mas conoce y el gran cosmos se unió al mío formando uno solo.

La luz azul cielo se desvaneció lentamente y al abrir los ojos ambos árboles habían crecido considerablemente

el octavo sentido – susurre al darme por enterado de todas las memorias y sabiduría que adquirí en pocos segundos

Shaka, de ahora en adelante tu y yo somos uno, de ahora en adelante lucharas por el bien de Athena que representa la justicia y la sabiduría sobre esta tierra

Lo juro, yo seré fiel a Athena – susurre mientras mi armadura regresaba a la caja de Pandora

De ahora en adelante jamás abrirás los ojos pues abrirlos será símbolo de mi poder, estarás invocando tu poder como semi dios, una vez que abras los ojos invocaras el llamado de la muerte – la voz se escuchaba desde mi corazón que latía rápidamente

Lo prometo

Camine en santa paz conmigo mismo, me sentía lleno de vida, lleno de amor y comprensión. Camine y camine hasta que llegue a una puerta casi dimensional y me vi de regreso a Virgo y justo en medio de la sala el patriarca estaba parado, esperando, mirándome

Shaka…la reencarnación de buda en nuestro tiempo – susurro con una gran sonrisa, yo tome un suspiro y me incline ante el besando su mano derecha

Al servicio de la santa orden de Athena

Me da gusto que al fin sepas la verdad, eso significa que mis niños ya maduraron – me indico que me levantara dándome un fuerte abrazo – tendrás que regresar al templo donde te entrenaron

Lo se, aun tengo muchas técnicas que refinar

Si, aun tienes que aprender a controlar tu cosmos, es una lastima que no pueda volver a ver esos ojos alegres que tienes – me sonrió y salimos de la casa… hablamos por el resto del atardecer y parte de la noche, ahora tenia la suficiente experiencia como para entablar una platica con la persona mas sabia del santuario.

Al siguiente día tome mis cosas, me despedí de los chicos y partí solo para regresar justo en un momento critico…

**A los ojos de Amelia**

Estábamos haciendo la cena en la casa principal del patriarca, aquella que esta hasta la parte mas profunda del santuario, Karin preparaba uno de esos ricos pasteles de fresa que tanto le gustaban al patriarca. Últimamente había estado muy deprimido por el estado en el que estaban aquellos a los que podríamos llamar sus hijos, Lein estaba inconsciente, Kanon seguía muy grave incluso había recaído nuevamente, Saga estaba entrando en un estado extraño de depresión.

¿crees que el patriarca este bien? – pregunto Karin mientras picaba algunas frutas

pues se que estos problemas son demasiado y que el patriarca ya no es el mismo joven que nos crió pero yo se que el es muy fuerte

estoy preocupada…no se que haría sin shi…el maestro

estoy segura de que el estará bien…la que me preocupa eres tu –conteste, metí el pastel en el horno y me sentó frente a ella

¿de que hablas?

Siempre que pasa algo con el patriarca, tu… tu lo resientes demasiado

Es como nuestro padre

¿lo consideras tu padre?

Amelia…- dejo de picar y me miro fijamente -¿a que te refieres?

Tú sientes algo por….

HOLA – ambas volteamos un poco exaltadas por la intromisión, era Saga, estaba parado en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Hola- dijimos al unísono mirándolo extrañadas, Saga casi no cruzaba palabras con nosotras desde su regreso del entrenamiento en otra parte de Grecia y eso ya tenia 2 años

¿ya terminaron la cena? – pregunto seriamente

casi… ¿ya tienes hambre? – pregunte revisando el guisado en la estufa

¿has visto al patriarca? – Karin siguió picando las frutas

La ultima vez que lo vi pensaba ir a casa de virgo y eso ya tiene horas – se asomo a la sala y sonrió como si viera a alguien

¿quieres que te demos algo de comer Saga? Un entremés en lo que esta la cena – ofreció amablemente Karin, desde que recuerdo mi amiga había sido así desde la infancia, muy servicial

bueno me gustaría, traje a una amiga y la verdad es que se muere de hambre

si es Yuzuriha yo no pienso darle ni una manzana – dijo molesta

oye, Yuzuriha no es mala persona, solo es algo excéntrica – comente en su defensa, que hasta ese momento me caía muy bien

bueno – Saga sonrió y corrió a la sala venia jalando a una persona hasta que llego a la puerta, yo tire el cuchillo de la impresión, Karin llevo sus manos a la boca

hola lindas – dijo la recién llegada y ambas gritamos al unísono abrazándola

Lein, estaba muy preocupada – dijo Karin dándole un beso en la mejilla, estaba muy feliz igual que yo

Eres una tonta – dije volteándole una bofetada y comenzando a llorar, luego la abrace y ella comenzó a llorar, ambas nos estrechamos muy fuerte – no se que haría si te fueras así de nuevo

Golpearme jejee- dijo alegre y ambas nos quedamos mirando

Bienvenida –susurro Karin sonriendo y limpiándome las lagrimas

Llorona – ella me abrazo nuevamente – oigan…me regalan algo de comer…creo que llevo días sin probar nada

Claro – Karin se apresuro y saco platos sirviendo mucha comida – siéntense – señalo las sillas. Saga y Lein tomaron asiento , yo proseguí a seguir haciendo mi trabajo

Cuando te vea el patriarca seguro se pondrá feliz –Karin comenzó servir en la mesa

Saga… come tu primero – susurro Lein

¿Por qué?

Es que…no puedo comer si estas – Saga la miro extrañado – tengo la mascara ¿recuerdas? claro yo se que estas ansioso de verme la cara; pero no puedes, ni debes

Jajaja…¿yo ansioso? Veras que tu sola me la mostraras - sujeto una manzana – se las encargo chicas – sonrió mordiendo la manzana y salio

A pero si nada más regresas y ya hasta nos habla – comente sonriente mientras servia la comida

¿no les hablaba?

No

Que raro, y eso que crecimos juntos, yo no podría olvidarme de esos momentos tan felices – la joven se quito la mascara mostrando un rostro que no veía desde hace ya 7 años.

_apurate, seguro al patriarca le gustaran todas estas flores – Lein cortaba algunos claveles_

_yo creo que si – Amelia sonrió mientras metía las rosas en una canasta_

_hey miren las flores mas lindas son estas – dijo Karin corriendo a la punta de aquel desfiladero_

_Karin aléjate de ahí, es muy peligroso –Amelia volteo a verla preocupada_

_No pasa nada – dijo sonriente y comenzó a cortar algunas flores – seguro a Shion le gustaran – susurro mientras tarareaba una canción, en ese instante se escucho un crujido horrible_

_KARIN – gritaron al unísono al mirar que la punta se estaba desprendiendo, Lein corrió a gran velocidad, al mismo tiempo que caía por el barranco _

_Alcanzo a sujetarla por la muñeca derecha con mucha fuerza, ambas cayeron por el barranco; pero la chica alcanzo ágilmente a sujetarse de una roca que sobresalía, Lein cayo recostada en una saliente mientras que Karin estaba balanceándose solo sujetada por la niña de cabellos negros_

_Lein nos vamos a caer…no quiero…no quiero morir, no quiero – comenzaba a llorar mientras la niña la sostenía sin respuesta_

_No dejare que caigas…no lo permitiré, eres mi amiga, no dejare que caigas_

_CHICAS ¿ESTAN BIEN? – grito Amelia desde lo que quedo de la punta del barranco _

_Quitate de ahí Amelia, es peligroso, llama a Shion RAPIDO – le grito Lein _

_Si – la niña se fue corriendo mientras el aire mecía_

_Somos amigas ¿verdad? – Karin no dejaba de ver a Lein con lagrimas en los ojos, mas fue su miedo al ver que escurría sangre en la frente de la niña que no dejaba de sonreírle con una mirada tranquila_

_Lo somos…amigas es lo que somos – y ambas quedaron colgando por cierto tiempo, fue casi hasta el atardecer cuando las rescataron._

_¿están bien? – Saga volteo a mirar a Karin mientras limpiaba su rodilla que estaba raspada_

_si, Lein me salvo ¿ella esta bien? – volteo a mirar suplicante al patriarca_

_si, ella esta bien, estoy orgulloso de ambas_

_¿y de mí por que? Yo la metí en esto – comenzó a llorar, fue entonces que el patriarca se acerco frente a Karin. Saga sujeto a Lein que estaba inconsciente y con una gran venda en la cabeza_

_por que fuiste muy valiente y obedeciste a Lein, ella es como tu hermana mayor, me gustan las niñas valientes - susurro Shion secando las lágrimas, la tomo entre sus brazos y todos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa…_

**A los ojos de MM…**

Regrese prácticamente corriendo a Cancer, estaba algo molesto, mas bien muy molesto, aun no sabia las causas; pero en cuanto entre a la casa abrí las puertas del camino de los muertos y me introduje.

Llegue a una oscura colina donde una terrible luz entre rojo y morado iluminaba aquel lugar, todo era muy frió, se escuchaban lamentos y pisadas en conjunto mismas que venia de los muertos que caminaban en hilera hacia el Yomotzu que era un profundo vacío de donde las almas no regresaban; pero había una parte, una parte de ese lugar, un campo abierto donde permanecían las almas que no alcanzaron un descanso, las almas de las muchas personas que encerré en una mascara en mi casa.

Corrí a ese lugar hasta encontrarme con un hombre, alto robusto de cabello negro y tez morena como la mía, sus ojos era un verde muy expresivo, su mirada estaba llena de maldad

MALDITO $&& - grite furioso, me lance contra el golpeándolo una y otra vez, lo insulte, le escupí hasta cansarme, aquel era la persona que mas odiaba desde que tuve uso de razón

Déjame… te lo suplico Zairus

No me llames así…tu me nombraste Mascara Mortal, no tienes derecho a pronunciar mi verdadero nombre – le voltee un puñetazo – tu me arruinaste la vida

No me hagas pasar mas tormentos, yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes ME LO DEBES

Lo único que te debo es todo el dolor que plantaste en mi

Golpeando a tu saco de box favorito? Zairus…cariño calmate, no ves que todos te miran - voltee a mirar a mi alrededor, todas mis victimas, mujeres, ancianos, hombres, niños, todos me miraban con resentimiento

Su muerte se la deben a este miserable – dije en voz alta y abrí la dimensión para regresar a casa

Soy tu maestro MM y eso no lo puedes negar – grito mientras se reía como histérico, al regresar a mi casa llegue hasta la voz que me llamaba

Hola susurre mientras me sentaba frente a ese bello rostro

¿Qué te hicieron?

Por que lo dices

Te conozco cariño, se que cuando estas enojado golpeas a ese perdedor

no te incumbe

es por ella

¿Qué?

Yo se mas de lo que crees, te vigilo a donde vas

No

Estas sintiendo algo, si no fuera así ya estaría yo contigo, ya estaría besándote, estaríamos haciendo algo mas que eso

NO

Entonces entrégamela

Me salvo la vida, no te voy a dar nada – conteste furioso, aun no podía entender por que la defendía, se supone que yo amaba a Akemi más que a mi vida…eso creí pero debo aceptar que cuando vi a Lein hablar de nuevo algo dentro de mi salto de emoción

ENTREGAMELA

Yo – cerré los ojos pensado en los bellos momentos que pase junto a ella

Vaya, ahora resulta que hablas con los muertos, no acabo de conocerte Zairus – dijo con una voz muy burlona alguien desde las sombras, el rostro regreso a su normalidad, a su expresión de dolor habitual

¿Qué quieres aquí Paris? – dije volteándome a ver el bello rostro de mi amigo

hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre… solo pasaba a visitarte pero ahora resulta que hasta hablas con…ajaja los muertos, estas loco

tu eres el que se apoda Afrodita…ese es un nombre Gay

mira quien lo dice Mascara Mortal – sonrió acercándose a mi, quedamos frente a frente y el llevo sus manos a mi rostro

a…afrodita – susurre sintiendo sus caricias suaves en mi piel

tú y yo nos conocemos desde muy niños, tenemos muchos secretos… ¿Por qué insistes en alejarte de mí?

Suelta – le empuje con fuerza el me sonrió cínicamente

No se puede confiar en nadie en este santuario…solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, como siempre…ahora me dirás que te traes con Lein

No te incumbe – agache la mirada recordando aquellas noches de niños en las que tuvimos que pasar encerrados en el sótano, cuando llovía y se inundaba, varias veces estuvimos a punto de morir, afrodita siempre fue mi única familia…aunque me pese aceptarlo

Confía en mi…Zairus – se sentó y yo inevitablemente tuve que contarle todo, desde mis traumas con Akemi hasta lo sucedido en asgard con Lein

**A los ojos de Shion **

Entre caminando lentamente a la habitación para encontrarme con Kanon, en realidad estaba muy preocupado y muy arrepentido de lo dicho, lo lastime, parece que siempre termino por herir su orgullo es solo que a veces me exaspera su arrogancia, su orgullo.

Justo cuando entre a la habitación al levantar la mirada me tope con Lein, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentía una alegría inmensa, después de todo era mi hija, mi única niña, la única que siempre se atrevía hacerme ver mis errores.

padre – la joven corrió a abrazarme, me estrecho con fuerza mientras podía sentir su calido cuerpo

tonta – la empuje y le voltee una bofetada que la hizo caer

patriarca – Saga se levanto de la silla, esta callo haciendo un ruido grotesco

eres una chica cobarde…como te atreviste a tenernos a todos al pendiente de ti, ¿acaso eres egoísta? Tienes que madurar Lein, no se puede huir de esa forma – me agache acariciando su cabello, ella no dijo nada - eres una amazona no puedes escapar de esa forma – susurre y le sonreí, luego me levante y salí

Camine hacia mi casa, aquella que estaba atravesando las doce casa zodiacales, al llegar no pude hacer otra cosa mas que caer en la cama. Mire el techo, sentía un dolor inmenso en el pecho, el corazón y el aliento se me escapaban, habían sido demasiadas emociones estas ultimas semanas, Kanon enfermo, Shaka fuera del santuario, Milo y sus desastres, Saga al borde de la depresión y ahora Lein que había regresado de un encierro casi permanente, creo que todo aquello me agito de mas

patriarca esta usted bien? – Karin llego con un plumero imagino que se disponía a limpiar todo

si…

ya vio a Lein verdad – la chica se acerco a paso lento

si

siempre provoca ese tipo de sensaciones en usted

algo hay de eso – susurre con la respiración entrecortada

déjeme llamar a un doctor usted no esta bien – la joven termino por pararse al lado de la cama, tenia un semblante muy preocupado

estaré bien

pero

creedme pasara…debes de saber…ahhh – susurre cerrando los ojos, no pude evitar llevarme la mano al pecho

señor – la joven tomo mi mano entre las suyas con mucha delicadeza, algunas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

escucha, no soy inmortal Karin – susurre con una media sonrisa, lleve mi mano derecha a sus mejillas limpiando las lagrimas

pero si no se cuida…no quiero que me deje – la chica se dejo caer de rodillas sin soltar mi mano, desde pequeña se había aferrado a ella

estaré bien… - estreche sus manos mirándola fijamente mientras respiraba agitado recordé entonces el día que la salve de ser asesinada por esa falsa orden, por esa maldita secta de Ares que estoy seguro ya se desintegro…no pude salvar a sus padres, murieron asesinados, recuerdo que llegue en el momento exacto en el que los malditos practicaban el canibalismo sobre los cuerpos inertes…asquerosos

yo cuidare de usted – y no se movió de ahí en toda la noche

**Un mes después…**

**A los ojos de saga **

Había dejado a Lein con mi hermano quería quedarme pero tenia que ir al cabo, por el camino me encontré con mis inseparables amigos me miraron curiosos

hola galán – todos se acercaron

¿Qué? –

jajaja pero si nada mas llega Lein y se te alborota la canica – Milo me dio un pequeño codazo en el hombro

¿la que?

Nada – contesto molesto cruzando los brazos

Oye… ¿como esta ella? – pregunto MM todos volteamos a verlo

Bien, preocupada por Kanon solo eso

No se por que demonios tiene que estar al pendiente de ustedes, aun no sabemos si ya esta bien – dijo molesto MM, afrodita llevo su mano al hombro de MM

Calma – le susurro

¿Por qué habría de estar mal? – pregunté

no se supera un trauma así como así – contesto afrodita algo molesto

pero esta bien…

y ya le dijiste?

¿decirle que?

Lo que sientes por ella – comento Shura que mascaba goma

No siento nada, bueno tal vez un cariño de amigos – estaba engañándolos, con los últimos acontecimientos había caído en cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía, me di cuenta de cuanto me preocupada, de que tan mal me sentía si se iba, de lo rápido que latía mi corazón cuando estaba cerca

Sigue engañándote muchacho – fue la respuesta de Camus

¿Qué?

maldición Saga! acepta que te gusta de una buena vez antes que alguien se fije en ella o ella se fije en alguien mas- dijo molesto Mu

hey paren su tren ¿de que demonios hablan?

Es que tú eres el único ignorante que lo niega, ya todos lo sabemos ¿Por qué negarlo Saga? – dijo molesto Milo

Ya dejen de presionarlo no se la meterán por la fuerza – dijo molesto MM

Nosotros solo queremos que Saga sea feliz eso es todo – contesto en defensa Milo

Es la única chica con la que eres diferente Saga, solo con ella no te comportas frió, solo ella te entiende al parecer – afirmo Camus

Además todos vimos cuanto te gusta, las actitudes que tomas si le pasa algo, bueno hasta fuiste capas de arriesgar la vida por ella… ¿me dirás que no te gusta? – afirmó Mu cruzando los brazos

Ok ya… si me gusta pero

Pero – pregunto Shura

Es una amazona, es la hija menor se Shion, es mi hermana

Entonces déjalo por la paz – recomendó Afrodita

Además no sabemos si ella siente lo mismo – comento MM

¿y? si te gusta pues díselo creo que el sentimiento es mutuo – aquella afirmación de parte de Milo me alegro

no lo se

si no se lo dices jamás sabrás si ella es para ti, jamás sabremos si el sentimiento es mutuo…aunque ya esta mas que visto pero bueno – contesto Shura

pero no puede… ¿acaso no eres el lindo novio de Yuzuriha? – pregunto afrodita todos nos quedamos helados

hablare con ella, esto no puede seguir así – hace un mes que no le hablaba, ni la volteaba a ver

desconsiderado – susurro MM

hablare con las dos de una vez…al mal paso darle prisa – dije muy seguro de mi y fui en dirección a Yuzuriha

Corrí hasta el santuario amazona, tenia que arreglar las cosas con Yuzuriha, tenia que hacerle saber lo que sentía en verdad, para cuando llegue ella estaba en su casa tendiendo la cama, al mirarme corrió hasta mi y me abrazo con fuerza

Yuzuriha…tengo que hablar contigo – la sujete por los brazos alejándola

¿de que amor? – preguntó feliz, volteo a ver a Marín ella solo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue sin saludarme

pues vine a pedirte disculpas

cariño se que estas muy preocupado por Kanon eso es todo – la chica volvió a abrazarme

Yuzuriha no – la hice a un lado discretamente – yo, es decir yo…tu y yo no…-dude un poco. La chica me miraba incrédula yo no sabia como decirle que no me gustaba, que jamás me había gustado y peor aun que adoraba a otra

Dilo…yo te comprenderé – cruzo sus brazos mirándome fijamente

Escucha lo que sucedió contigo y conmigo no estuvo bien…perdóname fue un error de mi parte, no debí lastimarte y por eso vine a disculparme – dije al fin…creo que no debí dejarle caer la noticia de ese modo

¿un error? – la chica agacho la mirada, se acerco a mi lentamente y me volteo una de esas bofetadas sonoras

perdona

es por ella ¿no?…se te a metido hasta por los ojos – me grito enojada mientas elevaba su cosmos

no es por ella, es por mi, es por que no me gustas – y tenia que meter mas la pata, tenia que caer en el error de decirle de esa forma las cosas

pero me las va a pagar

A ELLA NO LE HACES NADA – le conteste, una impresionante furia se apodero de mi, la tome por la garganta y la azote contra la pared ella no pareció inmutarse – escúchame bien…si le pasa algo por tu culpa vas a saber quien soy yo – y dicho esto la lance grotescamente hacia las camas y salí furioso

**A los ojos de Amelia:**

Para cuando la chica llego a nuestro aposento, un pequeño cuartito por una desviación a la casa principal del patriarca nosotras ya estábamos punto de ir a la cama, bueno eran como las 7 pero nosotras teníamos tareas importantes en la casa, nosotras éramos las doncellas del patriarca, le hacíamos prácticamente todo por que el ha sido muy bueno con nosotras

ya nos enteramos de que estas quedándote en la otra casa del patriarca – dijo jugueteando Karin

si, es que Kanon aun no ha despertado y es casi mi deber estar ahí

pues si hay que hacer meritos para ganarse el amor de un chico tan cotizado como Saga – comente lanzándole un peluche

hey eso no es cierto Kanon

"Kanon es mi hermano" – imito su voz Karin y las tres reímos

ya hasta nos sabemos tus diálogos – comente, ella se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo

bueno lo acepto, me gusta, es muy varonil, aunque es como un rábano sin vida

¿Por qué rábano?

Por que los rábanos no tienen sabor jajaja

Estas loca- Karin se sentó justo al lado de Lein y las tres nos recostamos en la cama mirando el techo

¿Cuándo supiste que te gustaba?

Desde niños, desde que fue capaz de lanzarse a un rió salvaje por mi oso jajaja

De eso si me acuerdo

Siempre he estado enamorada de Saga, es solo que nunca lo había querido aceptar…**me da pena, que tal si no lleno sus expectativas**? – dijo preocupada

Lein si no cumplieras sus expectativas no seria capaz de **bajarte la luna y las estrellas con tal de ver que estés bien** – susurro Karin- eres afortunada de que el hombre que amas este a tu alcance…el mío es un imposible

Karin – susurramos al mismo tiempo

Deberían dejar de soñar con imposibles – contestaron, las tres volteamos a la puerta topándonos con esa miserable mujer odiosa….Quistis

¿Qué quieres? – comentó Lein, era bien sabido que cualquiera que se juntara con Yuzuriha odiaba a Lein y viceversa

te confundes mocosa

A que te refieres? – se levanto de la cama mirándola amenazante

Una cosa es amor y otra cosa es agradecimiento- dijo dirigiéndose a Karin, ella agacho la mirada, sus ojos se rozaron

Y también es muy diferente el amor, al amor de hermanos, tu Lein crees amar a Saga por que jamás has tenido familia alguna y el representa a tu familia solo eso

Si así fuera no se desviviría por el – comente molesta

Pues yo pienso que es amor de familia ¡no Lein?

Yo

Jajaja…no sabes lo que es amar

¿Y quien te dice que tu si? – conteste furiosa y me levanté

Que demonios piensas hacer criada ¿golpearme con un sartén? Jajaa

Ella no te hará nada pero si no te largas yo misma haré que te tragues el maldito sartén – contesto Lein en mi defensa

No es tiempo Lein…pero juro que de las eliminatorias por las armaduras de plata….no saldrás viva

lo mismo te digo – contesto muy segura, Quistis emitió unas carcajadas burlonas

por cierto chachas (sirvientas) Shion las llama – dicho esto se fue

bruja – susurro Karin

Y yo me trague mi orgullo; pero el tiempo le cobraría todas y cada una de sus faltas…

**A los ojos de MM**

Espere a que Saga se alejara lo suficiente y me introduje en la casa, la joven ya hacia golpeando el suelo como maniática pegando de gritos

estas loca

cállate y largate

creo que este es el momento en el que te golpeo por tratarme así pero…hoy no

QUE TE LARGUES – volteo a mirarme furiosa

¿Qué te pasa?

Me vas a decir que no escuchaste lo que Saga me dijo – contesto un poco calmada

En resumen…Saga no te ama – conteste

NO! – grito llevando sus manos a la mascara y arrebatándola con fuerza golpeando una y otra vez el suelo con ella- EL ME AMA – y luego se levantó furiosa colocándose justo frente a mi – el me ama es solo que esa resbalosa no se hace a un lado

¿resbalosa? ¿no estarás hablando de ti preciosa? – le guiñe el ojo

no digas tonterías…esa $& retrasada de Lein – cerro los puños con gran furia y luego me señalo – pero te juro que esa perdida no se va a quedar con mi Saga

¿desde cuanto es "tu Saga"? –me adentre mas en la casa pero ella me sujeto con fuerza

ni te acomodes, no eres bienvenido mal nacido zángano – dijo furiosa sacando sus garras

y si te dijera que ellos no deben ni pueden estar juntos- la empuje, ella me sonrió

¿Qué planeas? –

lo que haga ese retrasado no me interesa – encendí un cigarro – la quiero a ella

que malos gustos – la joven me arrebato el cigarro y fumo de el

si me ayudas podríamos hacer mas que separarlos

podríamos hacer que se odien – dijo ella entregándomelo – si haces ese favor por mi...yo podría hacerte otro favor – dijo abrazándome y colocando sus labios muy cerca de los míos

si tu quieres – al estreche y ella me rasguño el cuello

jajaja no cometería ese error dos veces pervertido, solo me sirves para separar a esos dos ni te ilusiones

maldita – susurre sonriéndole

Desde que me conoció Yuzuriha perdió todo lo dulce y virginal jajaja. Había que aceptar que ambos éramos igual de ponzoñosos.

**A los ojos de Saga **

En cuanto llegue a la casa del patriarca (la de abajo) me senté en el sillón y encendí la TV estaba pensando en como decirle a Lein lo que sentía y en ese preciso momento llego, portaba ese hermoso vestido rojo que me encantaba

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – se sentó al otro extremo del sillón

hola – conteste volteando a ver la tv

me dejas ver Dragon ball? – pregunto con tono dulce

¿dragón que?

Una caricatura

Estoy mirando las noticias

Anda

No

Anda

No

Anda

No

Anda

¿hasta cuando vamos a hacer esta tonta rutina? – voltee a verla justo en el momento en el que la chica se abalanzo hacia mi tomando el control de la tv

si no es por las buenas será por las malas – me dijo sonriendo, golpeo mi mano y tomo el control cambiando el canal – gracias

si como no – me levante y decidí ir al cuarto de atrás a donde mi hermano estaba, aun no despertaba pero al menos las heridas estaban sanado rápido

dan dan kokoro – cantaba emocionada y yo en un arrebato de emoción (la cosa es estar fastidiando)

AHHHH – emití un grito de batalla, salte el sillón y el arrebate el control cambiando el canal

.. y dices que yo soy infantil - intento nuevamente arrebatármelo pero esquive y me subí al sillón - trae acá – esquivaba sus manos

no

trae

no

trae

no

dame eso

no

dame

NO

Saga – se abalanzo hacia mi, en ese instante el sillón se partió (casi tan viejo como Shion) y ambos caímos uno sobre otro

Es mío – dije confiadísimo, sujete sus muñecas con mi mano derecha, con la izquierda intentaba alcanzar el control que estaba sobre una tabla del sillón, ella forcejeaba y la tv seguía prendida

Deja eso – comento ella mientras vegeta golpeaba salvajemente al SA-17

Voltee a ver su mascara marcando una sonrisa de idiota, poco a poco se relajo y yo instintivamente lleve mis manos a su cabello, hasta meterlas bajo su cabeza. La mire unos instantes, el corazón latía rápidamente y sentía que me sonrojaba, era el momento de decirlo pero en vez de eso bese su boca…sentí el frió metal recorrer mis labios dando escalofríos consecutivos a todo el cuerpo

…tu – susurro ella sin moverse, en cuanto oí su voz me levante rápidamente, su cabeza golpeo levemente el suelo y emitió un quejido

lo siento! – me voltee

eso…eso fue enserio? – se levanto sacudiéndose el vestido y volteo a mirarme

no, fue jugando

ah – con voz de decepción

claro que fue enserio tonta – apague la tv y ella me miro sin decir nada – si no sientes lo mismo…házmelo saber

no te creo – comento ella

hey fui capaz de dar la vida por ti ¿no es suficiente? – conteste y voltee a mirarla fijamente

no…no lo se, tal vez estés confundido

**A los ojos de Lein **

La confundida era otra, después me sentí tan tonta…como pude permitir que Quistis me hiciera dudar sobre lo que sentía por Saga, fue tonto

¿confundido? – tomo mi mano grotescamente y la coloco sobre su pecho, estaba calido y latía rápidamente

fue por nuestra mini batalla

que no entiendes? Lein me gustas – insistió – usa tu poder

mi que

eres Empatica no, si te concentras lo sabrás, sabrás que no miento – comento molesto

y Yuzuriha?

¿ella que? – soltó mi mano y volteo hacia el cuarto de Kanon

me dijeron lo que hay entre tu y ella

no hay nada – cerro los puños - ¿vas a confiar al menos una vez en mi?

El tenia razón, últimamente no le daba la razón a el…ni al patriarca.

Sabia que era peligroso intentar usar mi poder, no había tenido un previo entrenamiento… siempre que usaba mi poder escuchaba tantas voces y latidos en mi cabeza que simplemente no podía con todo pero...el me lo pidió.

Estaba a punto de retirase cuando yo lo abrace y coloque mi oído en su pecho

confío en ti – susurre, concentre mis sentidos solo en ese latido y entonces…las puertas se me abrieron

Su mente, sus secretos, su corazón, pude saber todo acerca de Saga…incluidos sus miedos, solo podía escuchar su voz por cada poro de mi piel, su corazón latiendo al compás del mío y entonces todo me pareció tranquilo, calmado fue entonces que escuche sus palabras como un susurro en el viento

"**Te amo"**

En ese instante me vi abrazándolo, ambos parados sobre el agua y el viento soplando

_**¿te agrada? **_

¿Qué? – voltee a mirar a Saga tras de el estaba una sombra

**_me agradas…tu me servirías mas que esa simple de Yuzuriha…tu definitivamente me gustas mas_** – susurro la sombra y metió su mano en mi pecho estrujando mi corazón, la respiración entrecortada, estaba asfixiándome

ahh…Saga – le pedí ayuda pero Saga parecía no ver lo que sucedía

**_pronto serás mía…serás nuestra_** – y una risa macabra mientras veía brotar sangre de mis manos, mi sangre… y en ese instante escuche miles de voces en mi cabeza

Un mareo me vino, todas esas voces en conjunto eran demasiado, todos esos sentimientos revueltos me hicieron respirar agitadamente, pude sentir que las rodillas me fallaron y entre todas esas voces distinguí una

Lein…Lein… ¿estas bien? Contéstame – Saga me abrazo alcanzando a sostenerme antes de caer al suelo, su voz me rescato de aquel terrible sueño- calma, tranquila, estoy aquí, respira – sujeto mi mano derecha con la suya mientras me abrazaba, ambos ya estábamos en el suelo

Saga

Perdón no debí pedirte eso, no estas lista, yo… – le tape la boca y luego le di un beso con mi frió metal

Te amo – susurre, el me sonrió y acaricio la mascara

Y yo a ti –

Fue ahí, en ese momento en el que supe que Saga de géminis no era la persona que todos creían, me percate de que había algo en el, solo que jamás imagine que fuera a causarnos tantos problemas…


	14. Festival

Capitulo 13: "FESTIVAL"

**A los ojos de Kanon….**

_que no puedes hacer algo mejor que eso? - me grito con fuerza_

_si – me levante con mucho esfuerzo después de los salvajes golpees de aquella fiera_

_vamos Kanon! – grito mi gemelo desde la montaña en la que se resguardaba junto con el maestro_

_haaaa! – eleve mi cosmos y me lance al ataque trozándole la pierna a aquel enorme oso _

_cuidado! – grito saga, al voltear note a otra bestia que me golpeo con tal fuerza que rompí uno de los enormes troncos que estaban a mi alrededor, comencé a sangrar _

_vamos Kanon ¿eres un cobarde? Levántate y pelea – grito furioso el maestro_

_rayos – susurre y voltee a ver a saga que me sonrió como casi nunca_

_demuéstrame que puedes hermano – susurro y aquello me hizo levantarme y acabar con el primer osos, solo faltaba uno que me atacaba con furia, varias veces termine en el suelo rasguñado pero al mirar a saga seguí levantándome_

_usa tu velocidad mocoso – grito furioso mi maestro_

_maldición – susurre al sentir una de las garras del osos abrirme el abdomen, al ver mi sangre me tambalee_

_ya basta – grito saga, jaloneando al maestro, este respondió con una emanación mínima de su poder eliminando por completo a la bestia que no pude dominar_

_Kanon – grito mi hermano y corrió hasta mi revisando la herida_

_Ya basta saga…no soy un niño – le empuje furioso de no haber terminado la misión de acabar con la bestia_

_Idiota – el maestro me volteo un revés en el rostro abriéndome el labio_

_He – saga se levanto molesto, el llevo su mano al cabello de mi gemelo acariciándolo_

_Ayer saga venció a los dos osos ¿Qué te pasa he? ¿vas a dejar que tu hermano te opaque? _

_Pero – susurro saga, el maestro le lanzo una mirada terrible_

_¿de que sirve andar matando osos? – dije molesto levantándome como pude_

_rapidez, agilidad y fuerza, si un caballero no tiene poder y sangre fría no es nada…_

_sangre fría, creí que los caballeros de Athena debían ser piadosos – comento saga, el maestro le tiro al suelo de una patada y coloco su pie sobre el cuello _

_la piedad es para los débiles…ambición, coraje, imaginación y devoción hacia tus ideales forma un verdadero caballero –estrujo su cuello mientras yo le miraba con admiración, tenia una rudeza y don de mando dignas de admirarse, tenia mas porte que el mismo Shion al que en aquellos tiempos consideraba un mediocre _

_y tu mocoso tonto... si no vas a intentar hacer las cosas bien…JAMAS VAS A SUPERAR A ESTE – dijo quitando su pie de mi hermano, ambos volteamos a vernos – de ahora en adelante verán esto como una competencia, no son hermanos…SON ENEMIGOS…si se odian, harán lo que nunca han hecho, pelearan como nunca lo han hecho y del resultado saldrá el caballero de géminis…el otro no será otra cosa que un mediocre perdedor – dijo sonriéndonos…_

un perdedor – susurre mientras abría lentamente los ojos, enfocando el techo, podía escuchar el marcapasos, aun me dolía el pecho pero sentía que podía respirar, así que me quite la mascara de oxigeno respirando el aire mañanero

Me senté lentamente mirando aquel cuarto de la casa secundaria del patriarca, mire las alfombras cafés y fue ahí donde los vi por primera vez juntos. Saga estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza recargada en la cama, estaba sonriendo como un idiota, en sus piernas estaba recostada Lein sujetando entre sus manos la de el, mientras su otra mano acariciaba el cabello de la joven…ambos estaban dormidos, ambos estaban felices y entonces entro en mi una furia incontrolable

ejem… chicos – susurre, ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente

aummm – bostezo la chica estirándose y levantándose, se tallo los ojos y volteo a verme

buenas – susurro saga levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa

buenas – le salude con la mano, la chica todavía tardo un poco en reaccionar

Kanon! - grito en cuanto se despertó totalmente y se abalanzó a mis brazos, estrechándome con cuidado

Hola muñeca – acaricie su cabello al abrazarla

Me alegra que estés bien, te extrañamos mucho – susurro ella a mi oído, yo voltee a ver molesto a saga

¿te sientes bien?

No cuando estas cerca – conteste enfadado

Si quieres me voy – susurro encaminándose a la puerta

Hey acabas de despertar y van a pelearse – la chica se separo levantándose y mirándonos muy enojada

No – respondimos al unísono, creo que ambos pensamos en disimular y pórtanos como hermanos, pero yo…yo no iba a perdonarlo después de todo, ese tiempo inconsciente me sirvió para reafirmar que saga era un pelele que no merecía la armadura, tampoco la merecía a ella…ese infeliz no merecía ni ser mi hermano.

Platicamos entretenidos un rato mientras contábamos las mil y un aventuras que vivimos juntos.

Recuerdo que todo mundo fue a visitarme, Milo quien siempre estaba molestándome, el patriarca que me saludo déspotamente y se fue, Afrodita, en fin todos los dorados y algunas amazonas…muy a mi pesar me paso a ver Caliope quien como siempre se paso de melosa, al final solo quedamos saga y yo

¿Qué te traes con ella? – dije molesto

¿con quien?

No te hagas el tonto, te conozco de pies a cabeza, tu no haces esas cosas, tu no deambulas por ahí con esa cara de tonto y esa sonrisa boba, hasta puedo ver un estupido brillo en tus ojos… ¿crees que voy a permitirlo?

¿en que te afecta Kanon? – contesto algo molesto y se levanto de la cama dándome la espalda

¿en que le afecta a ella saga, tu y yo sabemos que no eres una blanca palomita, ella merece algo mejor que tu

alguien como tu

ese no es el punto tarado, el punto es que ella es una amazona y tu un dorado, a Shion no le va a gustar esto

¿piensas decirle?

No pero algún día tendrá que saberlo…no cometas un error, no la lastimes como a ...esa…cualquiera de Yuzuriha

Este no es tu asunto

Te estas metiendo con mi hermana – dije furioso

Es tu hermana…soy tu hermano…- susurro – pero lo que siento es mas fuerte que yo Kanon, mil y un veces me lo negué, hasta me acosté con Yuzuriha para olvidar su esencia

¿QUE HICISTE QUE?- - me intente levantar pero el pecho se me entumeció

daría lo que fuera por ella, daría mi vida por ella

la diste…la diste – susurre recordando lo acontecido en asgard, agache la mirada – sabes que no esta bien

lo se

no soy nadie para juzgarte pero si le haces algo yo…

Kanon… ya no es una niña – susurro y se sentó de nuevo a mi lado – pero a todo esto, perdóname

¿he? – me tomo por sorpresa sujetando mi mano

no pude protegerte en asgard… nunca puedo hacer nada por ti – susurro regresando a ese semblante triste muy habitual en el

ya paso, ya harás algo por mi – susurre – estoy cansado, si no te importa quiero dormir – dije volteándome, prácticamente lo eché del cuarto de manera elegante.

Hasta mañana – contesto y salio cerrando la puerta no sin antes lanzarme una extraña mirada.

**A los ojos de saga **

Si hay algo que odio son las dudas, en este momento tenia demasiadas dudas sobre Lein… es que Kanon tenia razón ella es una amazona, una guerrera que no muestra su rostro y yo un dorado, los mas fieles a Athena, los mas responsables pero… yo no podía estar sin ella, no mas, no después de ese beso, no después de sujetar su calida mano, por primera vez me sentí seguro, por primera vez no sentí que la tristeza me ahogaba, no me sentí vació, era por ella, era por su luz….

Camine hasta llegar a géminis, justo en las escaleras estaba ella, esa chica que parecía seguirme a donde fuera, esa mujer que jamás creí que fuera un peligro

Saga – se levanto y corrió hacia mi – por fa ya no estés enojado, no soporto que estés enojado conmigo – me susurro mientras acariciaba mi pecho

Yuzuriha… suéltame, por favor

Saga, abre los ojos tienes que saber que tu y yo tenemos un lazo muy estrecho – dijo sujetando mi rostro acercándose a mi

Saga – Lein salio de la casa, nos miro

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto molesta la chica y volteo a mirarla mientras estiraba sus brazos a los lados como protegiéndome

Lein… - le sonreí como siempre y ella se acerco

Ya deja eso Yuzuriha, la que no debería estar aquí eres tu, yo tengo permiso del patriarca

¿el patriarca sabe que estas de noche en casa de uno de sus favoritos? – preguntó la joven mientras camino hacia ella, yo sentía que iban a pelearse

no, ¿a quien crees que regañe más? – contesto retante

chicas esto no vale la pena – sujete a Yuzuriha

ha pero seguro saga te dijo ¿no?

¿decirme? – volteo a mirarme

saga y yo somos novios

mentiras- susurro Lein sujetándose la cintura

díselo amor, dile que estuvimos juntos varias noches, dile que eres mío – la chica se soltó a la fuerza y me sujeto del rostro

basta de eso, ya es pasado

¿estuviste con ella?

Mientras estabas ausente jaja, parece que saga no te quiere tanto como a mi, no se ah entregado a ti

No es cierto ¿o si? – volteo a mirarme casi suplicante

Si, es cierto – nos interrumpió MM que pasaba por ahí

¿tu que sabes? – le dije molesto

solo lo que he visto, lo que todos hemos visto, has ido varias veces a lugar de las amazonas buscándola – sonrió y volteo a mirar a Lein

saga

es reciente lo que hicimos - contesto Yuzuriha

saga – repitió Lein mirándome, mientras caminaba hacia mi

Marín y las demás pueden confírmalo, no te queda mas que asentir saga – me dijo MM mientras seguía caminando hacia su casa

si es reciente, pero ya te dije por que – conteste

¿le dijiste por que? – repito Yuzuriha

Me lo dijiste – susurro Lein , bajo la mirada, sujeto sus manos y se detuvo en seco

¿Qué le dijiste? – volteo Yuzuriha

hasta cuando voy a tener que decirte que te alejes de mi – conteste con toda furia por la calumnia que intentaron hacer

sabes…si saga fue a buscarte – Lein levanto la mirada clavándola en la de Yuzuriha – era por que yo no estaba, tenia que consolarse…con lo que fuera…con lo que se dejara – dijo ella a lo que Yuzuriha contesto con una bofetada

maldita

lo se, ahora vete…un momento no es mi casa – volteo a mirarme

ya la oíste, retirate por favor – le dije sin voltear a verla

me las vas a pagar – la señalo y luego se fue corriendo, Lein volteo a mirarme

lo lamento

lo lamento por ti – contesto mirando como partía Yuzuriha por una desviación

¿por mi? – camine hacia mi casa y ella me siguió

ella no va a quitar el dedo del renglón - nos detuvimos en la sala principal, el eco de nuestras voces podía escucharse mientras algunos rayos de la dulce luna iluminaban la casa

lo se, pero yo estoy conforme ahora – comente, al notar que Lein estaba justo frente a mi las manos comenzaron a sudarme y el corazón a latir rápidamente, evite su mirada – Lein…bueno…este yo, como sabrás, tu, no es decir tu y yo…no bueno este, pensaba pedirte…no, ahhhh

Saga

yo, pues…quería, bueno, si no te molesta, es decir que yo…tu

Saga – sujeto mi rostro haciendo a un lado los mechones, pude sentir la calidez de sus manos

**A los ojos de Lein **

Bueno note demasiado que no sabia como decirme lo que deseaba; pero desde el momento en el que leí su corazón y sentí todo lo que el siente, Uff! Definitivamente, ahora estábamos conectados, ahora saga para mi era un libro abierto, sabia lo que pensaba muy a pesar de sus barreras mentales, muy poderosas por cierto, esa era mi habilidad.

Saga , ¿te gustaría ser mi novio? - le pregunte de forma inocente y tradicional. Sabia que a Saga le gusta ser formal, después de todo el tipo es muy responsable

ah… ¿no se supone que yo debería pedirlo?

Bueno… dilo

Ya lo dijiste tu

Saga

No

Saga

Ven acá – me estrecho entre sus brazos y me dio un dulce beso en la mascara – definitivamente esto estorba

Jaja, pero tendría que matarte si lo vez

O amarme – comento

Te amo – le susurre al odio abrazándolo mientras acariciaba mi cabello

Hueles bien – comento olfateándolo

No puedo decir lo mismo de ti

¿he?

Jajaja es broma

¿Me quieres bañar?

¿Que?

Jajaja es broma

Hay yo creí que era una invitación

Hey!

Jajaja, me gustas sabes – acaricie su cabello mientras los rayos de la luna lo iluminaban levemente

Lein. ¿quieres quedarte aquí?

No – lo empuje levemente – soy una chica difícil, jaja…además tengo que ir con el patriarca, recuerda que nadie debe saber esto saga

Nos matarían

Si, tal vez me expulsarían de la orden, después de todo soy una chica problemática, o al menos eso le ha dicho Yuzuriha al maestro

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Por que me llamo la atención el patriarca, pero eso no importa… debemos de ser discretos

Esto no va a ser fácil, pero las recompensas serán grandes…el día que pueda ver ese lindo rostro que ocultas- acaricio mi mascara, me dio un dulce beso en la frente para luego soltarme - vete antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte

Hey no me voy a ir lejos, mañana nos veremos

Adiós

Cuídate lindo – le dio un ultimo vistazo y luego salí corriendo rumbo a la casa del patriarca.

Para cuando llegue a casa del patriarca me miro de mala gana, sabía que estaba enojado por que llegue tarde; pero preferí ignorar su mirada. Aquella mirada que intentaba hurgar en mis sentimientos; pero debido a que en mi mente estaba revueltos los sentimientos del mundo entero, incluso los del el…. No pudo saber nada mas de lo que sospechaba… por que si, ya sospechaba gracias a Yuzuriha y sus tontas insinuaciones, el patriarca estaba alerta… esto no va a ser fácil

**A los ojos de Marín **

Nos encontramos sentados en una extensa cueva cubierta por ramas. Sitiada entre el pequeño y poco abundante bosque que crecía cerca del manantial (otra cueva escondida) de curación de Athena y la orilla de la enorme colina en la cual se erigieron las 12 casas. Era nuestro lugar de reunión, de ahí podíamos mirar desde la casa patriarca hasta acuario, vigilando. Ahí siempre nos reuníamos amazonas y caballeros y solíamos pasar nuestros ratos libres juntos, charlando, jugando…. lo acabamos de encontrar hace como 2 semanas gracias a Lein y Saga que evidentemente ya eran algo mas que simples compañeros de la orden.

Por estas fechas Milo se me declaro diciendo, entre muchas tonterías, lo mucho que le agradaba estar a mi lado. Shaina y Aioria también habían empezado a ser más que compañeros. Shura estaba empeñado en conquistar a la pequeña Gaist. Todo era santa paz y diversión.

Si algo había de bueno… Esos eran los fines de semana pues se nos permitía salir al pueblo, pasear por ahí y olvidar la gran responsabilidad que teníamos. Como cada fin de semana Shaina, Cassandra, Gaist y yo, ya estábamos planeado una cita con… bueno con los chicos.

entonces Aioria ¿te nos unes? – comento maliciosamente Shura

pero tu no tienes pareja – le contesto

hey!... gaist puede ser mi pareja – contesto sonriendo Shura, imagino que la chica se sonrojo

deja en paz a mi hermana – le contesto Shaina con tono amenazante

pero Shaina

nada! – le contesto furiosa

que carácter – musito Aioria, claro que recibió un golpe directo a la cara

a mi me parece buena idea – contesto Cassandra, Shaina volteo rápidamente a verla

o bueno tal vez no…por cierto… ¿y yo? –

tu que? – contesto furiosa shaina

ah… bueno tengo un amigo, algo serio, que seguro…seguro te agradara – contesto Shura sonriendo y omitiendo el comentario de shaina que últimamente estaba de malas

no me digas que le vas a presentar al seco de Camus – Aioria abrazo por la cintura a Shaina para aplacarla

no, Camus se va a quedar aquí

¿y eso? – pregunte extrañada

es que el niño que encontramos en asgard resulto ser sobrino de Camus

cristal es sobrino de Camus? – acepto que me sorprendí, aquel niñito era muy risueño… y Camus, Camus era un hielo desde la muerte de su hermana en asgard

si, va ir a visitarlo al orfanatorio. Camus esta empeñado en entrenarlo cuando tenga mayor edad – contesto Milo que hasta ahora no había comentado nada y solo se limitaba a abrazarme

vaya! – contesto Aioria tomando un suspiro- entonces a quien el vas a presentar

a Mu – contesto Shura

AH MU- repetimos al unísono

¿Qué tiene?.. ya es hora de que ese Mu se despabile y viva su juventud…- contesto con un tono librado de culpas

bueno – musito Aioria

¿Qué tiene mu? – pregunto curiosa cassandra

pues es de los mas serios- contesto shaina

y si invitamos a amelia y karin? – pregunto gaist que desde que conoció a las chicas, mucamas de Shion, se llevaba muy bien con ellas

pero ellas con quien irán? – pregunto Milo

pues… podríamos invitar a Aioros – comento Aioria

tu hermano! – shaina se soltó

que tiene?

No

Shaina se muere de pena – le dijo burlonamente su hermana

No es eso – contesto shaina

Anda! No te hará nada

Como quieran – contesto molesta cruzando los brazos

Y karin? – pregunto gaist de forma mas seria

No creo que se separe de shion – conteste, todos nos callamos por un momento

Hey!... por que no invitamos a Lein – cassandra volteo a mirar en dirección a la casa del patriarca. Misma que podíamos ver a la perfección desde nuestro escondite.

Bien! Así podrá salir con Saga, por que últimamente el patriarca los vigila demasiado – emitió su preocupación Shura

¿crees que ya sepa? – pregunte intrigada

no... pero sospecha, la semana pasada los encontró charlando misteriosamente en el cabo, siendo que Lein había dicho que iría a ver como seguía Kanon

que mal ¿Cómo supo que estaba engañándolo? – contesto shaina

no estoy seguro… pero, creo que "alguien" se lo dijo – contesto Milo visiblemente enfadado

desde ese día, shion acompaña a Lein cuando va a ver a Kanon. Dentro de dos días Kanon se regresa a su casita vieja – termino de informar Shura

y Lein regresara al santuario amazona – completo gaist

así es – contesto Shura

miren… vamos a vernos mañana a las 12 en la torre del reloj, del pueblo de Siracusa, esta a dos kilómetros lejos de rodorio - corto por completo el tema Cassandra – así evitaremos que nos descubran, miren que si Shion se entera que estamos saliendo amazonas con caballeros…. Seguro nos mata a todos.

Me parece bien…. Llévense a Lein pero no le digan que ira Saga… va a ser sorpresa – dijo milo sonriendo

Y ustedes díganle lo mismo a Saga, es mejor que demos el paso nosotros por ellos, ya ven Saga es demasiado lento en estas cosas- comente divertida de saber que el caballero de géminis podía ser así de tímido.

**A los ojos de MM**

**(Casa de géminis)**

Camine algo molesto hacia la casa, pude escuchar desde lejos los golpes, para aquellas horas tardías el caballero solía entrenar su velocidad y su cuerpo para la batalla. Por mi parte estaba mas que molesto por la reunión de la mañana en el "escondite" puesto que no resulte invitado; pero pensaba en que la cosa no quedaría así y considerando que Milo me pidió que le avisara a Saga….

vaya que te esfuerzas caballero – dije entrando sin permiso en aquella sala. Saga al mirarme dejo sus entrenamientos y se acerco a mi

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sin animo alguno

Milo me pidió que se vieran en la torre del reloj del santuario – era claro que mentía, mentía por que no quería que Lein volviera a verlo.

¿para que? ¿organizara otra de sus borracheras?... dile que no quiero – contesto y me dio la espalda para seguir su entrenamiento

pues… en realidad piensan verse con las chicas -dije, ciertamente enfadado pues aquella respuesta no me agrado… ¿acaso creía que era su mensajero?

No me interesa – contesto mientras seguía haciendo sus lagartijas con un dedo y la mano derecha en la espalda

Entonces le diré a Lein que no vaya – susurre maliciosamente y me di la vuelta para retirarme

Esta bien – me contesto si dejar de hacer sus ejercicios – ve y dile a Milo que ahí estaré

Si claro – Salí tragándome el orgullo

En la torre del reloj ¿he? – dijo una vos frente a mi

Si… ahí le esperaras –conteste, Yuzuriha asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo con cierto matiz de emoción interminable.

**A los ojos de Amelia.**

Aquel pueblo tenia muchas atracciones, desde la feria local hasta el pequeño lago artificial que habían construido recientemente, caminamos tranquilamente hasta una cafetería frente a un enorme reloj tallado en piedra, terminados góticos.

Tomamos una mesa y nos sentamos las 6, aunque solo yo pedí algo para beber.

me encanta el festival de este pueblo – comente

a mi no me agrada venir así – susurro Gaist mirando a todos lados

¿Por qué? – pregunte incautamente

la gente nos mira por las mascaras… notaste que algunos se alejaron – dijo la chica afligida

a eso yo le llamo impresionar – contesto Shaina

ni siquiera podemos beber café como la gente normal – se molesto Lein y le mire, ciertamente su mascara plateada con ojos rojos impresionaba igual que la de Gaist y Shaina

no se por que las adornaron de ese modo… deberían de haberlas dejado solo de plata como la de Marín y la mía – comento Cassandra

hay que impactar al contrincante – contesto shaina , cassandra en respuesta encogió los brazos

y si Shion nos descubre? – comento Lein volteando a todos lados – me sigue constantemente… a veces creo que lo sabe todo

hey… - le llamo la atención Marín - recuerda que Karin lo esta cuidando a el … si algo llegase a pasar Karin nos avisaría

¿Cómo?

Con una como esta - silbe levemente y llego a mi lado una pequeña paloma blanca, una paloma mensajera

Wow - dijo Lein evocando una risita

Buenas tardes señoritas – dijeron no sin cierta alegría

Milo – susurro Marín al notar la vestimenta poco casual de su acompañante que portaba un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa negra, zapatos bien boleados y unos lentes en la cabeza negros.

Usted señorita se ve preciosa con ese vestido azul – comento sonriente y jalo una silla

¿Qué hay con los demás? – pregunto Cassandra

quedamos de venir por separado para que el patriarca no sospechara de nada – contesto Milo

bien… esperemos – contesto Lein mirando a todos lados

Al poco rato llego Shura con Mu

ahhh… perdón por la tardanza preciosas

yo no me siento preciosa… bueno tal vez guapo; pero no preciosa – comento Milo y Shura le sonrió

que entrometido – comento divertidamente – nos retuvo el patriarca… se le hizo raro que saliera con Mu – el chico asintió sin decir nada

eso es por que no sale los fines de semana, siempre se queda con Shion a aprender – conteste, pues yo siempre que no salía tenia que atenderles

hola amelia – sonrio Mu y me estrecho la mano

mira ellas es cassandra – comento Lein – ellas es Gaist, hermana menor de Shaina

la fie…- Shaina estrello su puño derecho contra su palma - es decir shaina tiene una hermana! – comentó Mu y saludo a ambas chicas

Después Aioria con su respectivo hermano

mira querida amelia te presento a Aioros, mi hermano mayor – comento felizmente Aioria

ya lo conocía

siii… ella es la chica que hace el pastel de zarzamora – comento Aioros con cierta emoción mientras se lamía levemente los labios

un gusto caballero de sagitario – comente, el me extendió la mano y ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa

¿Qué les parece si vamos a bailar a la plaza, recuerden que hoy hay fiesta sacrosanta en nombre de Apolo, en esta gran polis siempre se celebra esto en nombre de las artes – comento Gaist mirando la caravana del desfile que pasaba.

Es buena idea – comento felizmente Marín mientras Milo le sujetaba la cintura con cierta delicadeza

Esperemos a que pase todo el desfile – comento seriamente Shaina sin evitar mirar a Lein que parecía emocionada con todo aquel colorido

Pasaron en un carro alegórico decorado de rosas rojas, sobre el alguien que parecía representar a Abel, sus musas y un sátiro, un pequeño hombre con patas de cabra

¿Qué representa eso? – pregunte

pues… cuenta la leyenda, que un sátiro reto al mismísimo dios Abel a un concurso de música. Abel que tocaba la citara mejor que nadie, compitió contra el sátiro que se encontraba muy confiado pero… no se puede retar al dios de las artes y el sol así como así – comento Aioros volteando a mirarme

¿Qué paso? –

pues… lógicamente gano Abel y tomo al sátiro y le despellejo vivo por su osadía

que bueno que ya no estamos en épocas de dioses – comente aliviada y me sonrió

miren las musas de Abel! – comento Lein señalando el ultimo carro alegórico en el que las bellas jóvenes, con sus respectivos estuches y útiles que les representan como musas divinas, saludaban con una gran sonrisa mientras detrás de ellas danzaban algunas niñas dejando caer pétalos de flor

ya ah pasado una hora… ¿Qué estamos esperando? – pregunto mas que aburrida Gaist, Cassandra le dio un codazo en el costado

ya vamonos! – comento Lein levantándose del asiento y estirándose – si no nos vamos ahora, para cuando lleguemos a la plaza será muy tarde y no veremos nada de los puestos de recuerdos- señalo el camino a la izquierda – y tampoco podremos bailar, rentar las balsas del lago y comer mucho helado – dijo triunfante

bien – comento Marín volteando a todas partes

ajap – contesto milo y todos nos encaminamos

**A los ojos de Saga**

Estaba parado bajo el reloj, hacia un cierto calor veraniego, un calor que sin duda hacia el aire mas denso. Mire por todas partes pero no pude divisar a Milo o alguno de los chicos, mire mi reloj con cierta impaciencia, hacia una hora que estaba esperando

que raro… Milo jamás llega tarde –

hola…¿esperas a alguien? – al escuchar aquella voz sentí un cierto escalofrió que me recorrió la espalda. Al voltear me encontré con Yuzuriha que traía un vestido rojo, idéntico al vestido que Lein suele ponerse los fines de semana

a Milo – conteste de forma cortante y voltee hacia otro lado

¿Por qué me evitas?

No acostumbro a mirar a nadie – conteste

Somos amigos no?.. cuando hablas con tus amigos lo haces a la cara – dijo ella y se acerco a mi

Ese Milo se esta tardando, iré a ver si esta en casa – conteste y me encamine

Milo se fue al pueblo vecino de Rodorio, imagino que fueron al festival

Bien – comente y seguí caminando pero aquella chica me alcanzo hasta quedar justo al lado de mi. Ambos caminamos por un buen tramo sin hablar

Iras a buscarle? – pregunto la chica mientras sujetaba sus manos por delante

Tal vez…

¿quieres ir conmigo al festival? – pregunto torpemente, su voz se escuchaba algo nerviosa bajo la mascara

no me agradan los festivales

bueno… pensé que querrías encontrarte con Kanon – yo voltee a verle no sin cierta emoción, tenia unas semanas de no ver a Kanon, desde aquella discusión que tuvimos nada había sido igual

vamos… tengo que ver a Kanon.- conteste. Maldita sea, mordí el anzuelo de nuevo

_**A los ojos de Lein**_

Estuvimos bailando por un buen rato todos, en círculo, no faltaron las bromas pesadas de Shura, Milo diciendo incoherencias, Mu que solo se movía de un lado a otro torpemente, Aioros que bailaba como todo un experto y Aioria que se sonrojaba. Por otra parte shaina estaba sentada en una mesa mirando fijamente a su hermana menor con recelo, Marín se encontraba muy cerca de Milo bailando de forma muy reservada, Cassandra bailaba tan torpemente como Mu y yo, yo bailaba como siempre… medio lento.

De un momento a otro colocaron música romántica y cada uno se emparejo. Aioria fue por shaina y yo… yo me sentí más que fuera de lugar.

ahora vengo – le dije a Marín y ella asintió

Camine por las calles mirando los recuerdillos, las estatuillas de las musas y Abel, ciertas pinturas de dioses y héroes de la mitología, aquel festival era muy colorido y bonito… aunque le faltaba algo.

Ese algo era Saga, tenia el presentimiento de que lo habrían invitado, sabia de ante mano que lo estábamos esperando; pero conociéndolo seguramente dijo que "si" por compromiso, sabia que sacaría de pretexto el cabo sounion y su ardua misión para disculparse por no venir a este lugar. Ciertamente Saga era muy reservado y amable, era apático de estar en fiestas y en grandes grupos de gente, el prefería estar solo, en un lugar silencioso y con poca luz leyendo un buen libro, viendo una buena película.

es una linda pieza ¿no? – comento el hombre junto a mi al ver la figurilla de afrodita hecha en bronce y detallada

si – comente y voltee a mirarlo, mucha fue mi sorpresa al mirar a Mascara Mortal con ropa muy causal y cómoda – hola

¿Qué haces tan sola por estos rumbos niña? – comento casi déspotamente, siempre me trataba como si fuera menor, aunque en realidad era un poco mayor que el

mirando los recuerdillos y tu?... no creí que alguien como tu paseara en los festivales – comente, el me sonrió

a decir verdad… no tengo nada mejor que hacer – comento - ¿quieres tomar un café?

Ah!..- aquello en definitiva me impresiono

Ja!... ni que fuera tan malo salir con alguien como yo, deberías estar agradecida con el cielo de que me puso en tu camino… o prefieres hacerles mal tercio a aquellos – señalo a mis amigos que al parecer me buscaban – tu deberías estar con tu…novio – comento y se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Yo mire unos segundos a todos y aquella idea de estarles estorbando en un momento romántico no me pareció

Mascara!... espera que acepto el café – comente alcanzándolo, el me sonrió y seguimos caminado

**A los ojos de Aioria **

Pasamos por un banco, frente a el estaba una cafetería donde encontramos a Lein charlando divertidamente con MM, pareciera que ese tipejo sucio y de malas intenciones se ablandaba con la chica pues era con la única, aparte de afrodita, con la que hablaba mas de una hora sin que lo golpearan o lo corrieran por su grotesco comportamiento

Nosotros estábamos fuera de la cafetería, les mirábamos de reojo pues nos separaba un ventanal. Shaina y yo estábamos sentados en la banca, con las manos tomadas con fuerza.

shaina… ¿tienes padres? – comente tal vez para conocerla mas

no… ya no – comento agachando la cara – mi madre enfermo y murió, mi padre… bueno a él solo le vi una vez y fue el día del velorio de mi madre. Desde entonces tuve que encargarme de la pequeña Gaist… tuve que dejar los juegos y esas cosas para conseguir alimento para mi hermana

como lo hizo mi hermano Aioros – susurre sonriendo levemente – ni pensar que tuvo que dejar todo por mi culpa

hey… ese es el trabajo de los hermanos mayores – comento acariciándome el rostro

si – susurre

En ese instante comenzó a sonar la alarma del banco de enfrente, desde lejos pude divisar a las patrullas que ya habían rodeado el lugar.

tenemos que ir – comento Shura que recientemente llegaba con gaist

bien… chicas quédense aquí

pero – contesto shaina levantándose

no quiero que dejen sola a Lein con ese… tipo, no tiene buenas intenciones – comento Shura que por alguna razón ajena a mi conocimiento **siempre se preocupaba por la chica **

Corrimos al lugar tirando la puerta de la entrada, se escucharon algunos balazos provenientes de la pistola de una joven, los otros cinco ladrones salieron huyendo a una gran velocidad, se dispersaron y tuvimos que separar nuestros caminos.

Yo perseguí a dos de ellos hasta alcanzarlos, golpearlos por la nuca y arrebatarles las mascaras negras que portaban…mucha fue mi impresión al mirar los rostros de los jóvenes.

¿Aioros? – susurre al ver el rostro del joven, era casi idéntico a mi hermano, a excepción de su cabello que era un poco mas castaño que el de mi hermano

son tus hermanos, nuestros hermanos – susurro un joven detrás de mi

¿Qué dices? ¿Quién eres tu? – susurre

soy uno de tus hermanos, soy Azrael – susurro el joven guardando la pistola que traía

callate! Yo solo tengo un hermano, estas loco

eso no es cierto tienes siete hermanos contando a Ángel

¿Angel? Mi hermano se llama Aioros, me estas confundiendo y con tu permiso, debo llevarme a estos ladronzuelos

no te lo niegues – dijo una voz tras de mi, lentamente salio una mujer algo mayor de una de las calles – pequeño hijo..mírate, cuanto has crecido – la mujer se acerco a mi, yo me aleje lentamente

me confunde señora, yo no tengo padres, ellos murieron hace tiempo

no eso no es cierto querido, te engañaron, yo soy tu madre y los hombres que persiguen esos….miserables santos de Athena son tus hermanos, y tu padre

¿Qué?... esta desvariando señora…- me acerque para cargar a los ladrones

"mírame esta noche de amor cuando yo te tomo….siente mis brazos que te cobijan duerme, mi ángel…

"de la luz que vienen a mi, cuida mi sueño"- susurre recordando la canción que Aioros me cantaba cuando era mas chico, la canción secreta, la canción que compuso mama con el arpa – no, no puede ser…

el patriarca te separo de nosotros, tu verdadera familia – dijo el chico acercándose a mi

aléjate…-

Hamaliel

SOY Aioria!- grite furioso elevando mi cosmos que destrozo el suelo que pisaba, tome aire y como niño pequeño corrí de regreso al santuario

**A los ojos de Saga **

Para cuando llegamos a la plaza estaba un hermoso festival, gente bailando, algunos viendo obras de teatro, otros comprando, otros mas hablando, aquello era como un hormiguero, ya sentía que me dolía la cabeza de ver tanta gente.

¿Dónde esta Kanon? – pregunte a Yuzuriha

haya va!- susurro ella, ambos miramos a mi gemelo en una canoa en el pequeño canal, venia con otra amazona para mi sorpresa

vamos!

Pero Saga, tienes que pagar para subirte – dijo apenada la joven

Dicho esto le pagué al encargado lo de la canoa y ambos subimos para alcanzar a Kanon, maldita sea la hora en que no me fije que aquello era algo así como, un túnel del amor….pues todo mundo iba en parejas.

La chica con la que venia Kanon resulto ser Caliope, y también resulto que era el día de su cumpleaños, mas adelante venían Mu con Cassandra, Aioros con Amelia, Marín con Milo y Shura con Gaist, al verme Milo retuvo su barca y todos nos aglomeramos en cierto espacio abierto.

hola Saga!...- comento Milo

hola a todos… Kanon necesitamos hablar

estoy entretenido… y que haces con esta….mujer- comento Kanon molesto

decidió venir conmigo – contesto ella

estaba buscándote – comenté

sabes que va a pasar si se entera Lein que decidiste estar con esta mujer paseando en un bote – comentó Kanon

eso no es de tu incumbencia – contesto molesta Yuzuriha

te dije que las pagarías si la lastimabas – Kanon se levanto de improvisto en la canoa

necesitamos hablar, a eso vine

aléjate de ella, no sabes mas, que hacerle daño- me grito Kanon furioso

¿Por qué piensas que le haré daño? – dije tranquilamente

por que vienes con esta bruja… ¿Qué no lo ves? Ella haría lo que fuera con tal de tenerte

pero no la amo a ella – conteste levantándome también, Yuzuriha solo agacho la cabeza

chicos calma, están en un lugar publico – comentó Marín

TU CALLATE- le grito Kanon

HEY NO EL HABLES ASI – le contesto furioso Milo

Así claro…. Primero eres mi amigo intimo y en cuanto te tropiezas con faldas decides agredirme

Respeta a las mujeres Kanon – contesto Milo

Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer

Kanon calma – susurro Caliope abrazándolo

suéltame – la empujo levemente

Hey cuidado con lo que haces Kanon – le grito furiosa Yuzuriha sacando sus garras, han de saber que Caliope es y será siempre la mejor amiga de esa mujer

¿me amenazas mujerzuela? – Kanon elevo su cosmos, aquello me pareció innecesario

estas irreconocible Kanon – dije algo molesto

el que esta irreconocible eres tu… cuando volveremos a ser lo que éramos…no ya no se puede…estoy arto de ti- susurro

Kanon… ya basta – dijo Shura acercando su canoa a la de el

Estoy arto de ser quien soy…sabes tuve que escaparme el día de hoy, el patriarca no me permitía salir por que a ti se te ocurrió salir…. Estoy arto de limitarme – me grito señalándome con su dedo indice

No lo sabia– susurre acercándome a el

Lo sabias… solo te estabas haciendo el tonto

Y si tanto te molesta por que no te largas? – le grito Yuzuriha

La que debería de largarse eres tu bruja infeliz – grito Gaist levantándose también de la canoa

Callate maldita – le grito Caliope lanzando un golpe con la uña, un bello hilo de luz atravesó el hombro de la joven y la hizo caer de la canoa

GAIST – Shura se dejo caer para tomar a la chica, todos nos horrorizamos al mirar la sangre

Ah por Athena –grito espantada Amelia. Aioros volteo a mirar a Amelia que se había acurrucado como horrorizada en su pecho, el la abrazo levemente

Se lo merecía jajaja – rió Caliope pero sintió un fuerte golpe que la expulso varios metros, mi hermano la había atacado

FINAL DAN – grito Yuzuriha lanzado dos ráfagas cortantes de sus manos, en ese instante me atravesé cayendo de golpe al agua

Saga! – grito Yuzuriha

Ja… eres una estupida – comentó Kanon y volteo a mirarme – no me interesa hablar contigo… y me iré solo hasta que Lein este lejos de ti – susurro sonriéndome y con un gran impulso salto hasta la orilla y se alejo a velocidad luz

Gaist linda ¿estas bien? - Shura sujetaba a la joven entre sus brazos, subieron rápidamente a la canoa

Ahuch – contesto gaist

Cuando shaina vea esto – susurro Casandra mirando con mala cara a Yuzuriha

Maldito Kanon – Yuzuriha nado hasta llegar con Caliope

Ven acá hermano – Milo me dio una mano y subí con el y Marín a la canoa

Son heridas leves – dijo Marín después de examinarme, mientras Amelia lloraba sin detenerse

Jamás habías visto una batalla real verdad? – pregunto Aioros mientras acariciaba su cabello

SON UNOS SALVAJES!- grito Amelia entre lagrimas, de cierta forma eso nos hizo sentir muy mal

Regresemos a casa – comento desanimado Mu que ya mejor ni se entrometía en mis peleas con Kanon

Perdón – susurre

Va! No fue tu culpa… tu venias en buen plan, no se que le pasa a ese Kanon – comento Milo preocupado…

**A los ojos de Lein**

Ciertamente estaba pasando un buen rato, lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera decir, Mascara Mortal no era solo un idiota mal hablado y mal educado, en realidad era un joven muy simpático que gustaba de hacer bromas tontas y de tomar helado.

¿somos amigos no? – susurro MM

eso creo… solo que a veces no te entiendo…. A veces me hablas de buena manera y otras pareces empeñarte en insultarme

escucha… así soy yo, a veces soy lindo… a veces no, hoy me tomaste de buen humor – dijo y nos sentamos en una banca

¿y por que? Por que eres tan cambiante?

Eso… no te incumbe – contesto algo molesto

Lo siento – susurre

Hey… no te sientas mal, es solo que… yo… la verdad es que te tome agrado – me sonroje cuando dijo eso, incluso deje caer el helado que comía

Jaja no te asustes – comento – me salvaste… y eso no lo voy a olvidar

No eres tan malo como todos dicen…- susurre

Eso dicen… me lo imagine, la verdad es que… no me gusta estar aquí ni en ningún lugar, me siento fuera de todo

¿pero por que? – le dije tomando su mano al ver su semblante diferente, sentía una cierta tristeza

yo… es cosa del pasado – cerro los ojos lentamente sonriendo de forma muy apagada, hubiera jurado que aquel no era Mascara Mortal

he anímate… hoy pasamos un buen día ¿no? – susurre sujetado con fuerza sus manos, podía sentir su tristeza, era como un profundo vació, me permití cerrar los ojos… me permití adentrarme en su alma…

_No akemi, akemi – grito desesperado_

_Con tu corazón nuestro dios estará muy contento – sonrió el líder sacando su mano sin alguna delicadeza, empuñando el corazón que dejo de latir al instante_

_Akemi _

_Esta joven se a transformado – grito riendo el líder- su corazón se unirá a los siete sobrantes y nuestro dios reencarnara en el joven elegido, dragones, bebed de su sangre sagrada y derramad la misma en vuestros cuerpos mortales – y a su señal todos se lanzaron contra el cuerpo de la joven ya inerte_

_Akemi – cayo el joven de rodillas horrorizado al ver a esos maleantes devorar el cuerpo_

_Tu noviecita…es marina, fue criada desde niña bajo la orden de los dragones rojos, estuvo desde siempre destinada a alimentarlos, su sangre nos purifica para la guerra y para nuestro dios significa la fuente para vencer los obstáculos que el impiden despertar por completo_

_¿su dios?_

_Ares… dios de la guerra – susurro y luego clavo su poderosa mano en el estomago del joven, lanzaron ambos cuerpos al barranco y se retiraron en la oscuridad_

ella… akemi… es, es el rostro, uno de los rostros en tu casa…. – susurre después de ver en mi mente todo aquel suceso, me deje caer de rodillas. MM se inclino hacia mi y me abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos

ellos la devoraron… ella, ella era la única persona que había amado en la vida… y la sacrificaron para su dios – susurraba mientras lloraba como niño pequeño, fue entonces que entendí ese resentimiento contra la vida que portaba MM

calma…calma – cerré los ojos mientras le abrazaba

tu me la recuerdas – dijo tiernamente y me separe de el mirándole, me sujeto fuertemente las manos y las llevo a su pecho

**A los ojos de MM**

Estaba en mis brazos, mi corazón latía con fuerza, era como un éxtasis que hace tiempo no sentía…y entonces escuche la voz de Akemi, mire el rostro de la joven y la atraje hacia mí besándola lentamente. Por un momento me imagine a mi querida en el cuerpo de Lein hasta que una voz nos interrumpió

**A los ojos de Saga**

Les mire de lejos, todos se detuvieron en seco al verlos, incluso yo entre abrí la boca, no podía creer lo que veía. Lein estaba arrodillada besando a MM…lo besaba… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Me invadió una tristeza, una impotencia terrible y entonces sucedió de nuevo…

_**¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte esto Saga?** – _lo escuche furioso dentro de mi

_no…lo se – _pensé, todo aquello sucedía en mi mente, mientras estaba inmutado

**_vas a permitir que se burlen de ti… dale una lección a esa mujerzuela y a ese pusilánime_**– retumbo la voz en mi mente, casi como un susurro, apenas si podía entenderle

_no… no puedo, no lo entiendo_

**_déjame a mi, se que no puedes pero yo si… te juro que ambos se arrepentirán…. No permitiré que te lastimen _**

_nadie... me lastimara_

Y entonces cerré los puños, camine hacia ellos elevando mi cosmos, MM se separo de Lein al sentir aquel poder, la chica no se inmuto, pareciera como en otro mundo

¿Qué haces? –

¿Qué quieres? – contesto MM

por que besas a mi novia- le grite furioso prensándolo del cuello, por supuesto Aioros y los demás corrieron a detenernos pero al acercarse levemente salieron expulsados por la fuerza de un cosmos extraño para mi, pero que emanaba de mi.

Tu novia… Akemi jamás te ha visto en su vida – dijo MM

¿akemi? – susurre y de repente volví en mi, deje caer a MM que apenas si podía hablar

es su novia….ella murió…de la misma forma en que mataron a mi Maestra en los cinco picos – susurro aterrorizada Lein

Akemi estas bien? – MM se acerco como ido y entre lagrimas volvió a abrazar a Lein

Estamos rodeados de gente enferma – susurro Amelia, yo me acerque y golpee a MM en la nuca, cayo inconsciente

¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Gaist que venia entre los brazos de Shura

estaba como en estado de trance…. Cuando sucede algo muy traumático en su vida y no puede reponerse del todo… hay veces en las que repites una y otra vez ese mismo ciclo – explico Lein acariciando el cabello de MM – como cuando yo desperté de mi trance hace unos meses

dijiste que Akemi… murió igual que tu maestra ¿como murieron? – pregunto Milo, Marín le dio un codazo en el costado

sacaron…su corazón – susurro Lein levantándose – y luego las devoraron, parte por parte… bebiendo su sangre en copas de cristal fino…

Lein - y entonces me aleje unos pasos de la chica, mirando su figura bajo el atardecer

Y yo…no lo impedí….yo….lo mire todo – susurro Lein….

Un fuerte viento elevo las hojas de los árboles, a lo lejos escuchamos el festival alegre mientras pude sentir la tristeza profunda de Lein… y se que ella sintió el terror que ahora me invadía…


	15. Vagos recuerdos

**Capitulo 14: Vagos recuerdos**

**A los ojos de Aioros:**

Regresamos al santuario en silencio, nadie se atrevió a decir ni una palabra más, puesto que todos estábamos consternados por la triste revelación de Lein… ¿acaso? ¿Acaso era posible que existiese gente tan cruel en el mundo?... es verdad.

Para cuando llegamos a mi casa estaba mi hermano sentado en las escaleras, su cabello cubría su rostro del cual brotaban lagrimas, me sentí impotente y camine hasta el, los demás siguieron su camino. El elevo la mirada lentamente mostrándome sus tiernos ojos ahora llenos de una furia que no podía comprender en ese instante, ahora se que hice mal.

¿Por qué Aioros?

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué? – susurre mirándole, el se levanto y camino hasta llegar frente a mi

eres…un...mentiroso – y dicho esto me soltó un puñetazo que me dejo en el suelo, lleve mi mano derecha a la mejilla que ahora estaba enrojecida

¿Por qué? – susurre

conocí…conocí a una mujer… una mujer que conoce la canción que me solías cantar – abrí bien los ojos al escuchar eso mientras mi hermano se arrodillaba frente a mi – aquella que decías que mi madre había compuesto para sus hijos…. Para mi

yo…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la conocía? ¿Por qué decía ser mi madre? ¿Por qué decían ser mis hermanos? – grito aquellas preguntas mientras zangoloteaba mis hombros, mientras rompía en llanto y confusión

Aioria yo

¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es mi verdadero nombre?

… Hamaliel – susurre y le abrace con fuerza – lo lamento

Aioros

Son… son nuestra familia…. Ellos son nuestra familia, ellos…- le abrace mientras me ahogaba en un nudo de llanto, y tuve que contarle todo…

_Ángel…ángel regresa, regresa aquí – gritaba la joven mujer mientras perseguía a un adolescente que corría bajo la lluvia, con un niño en brazos_

_No regresare… nunca…jamás – cuando un hombre alto le tapo el camino, el chico tropezó y cayo al suelo sin dejar de sostener al pequeño bebe que lloraba con fuerza_

_¿A dónde crees que vas? – comento el hombre volteándole una bofetada al rostro_

_déjalo! – grito la mujer y llego a sostener al hombre antes de que volviese a golpearle _

_esta secuestrando a su hermanito ¿me pides que le deje? –el hombre se movió grotescamente tirando a la mujer_

_¿a donde pensabas irte? _

_Al santuario – susurro mientras le arrebataban al bebe _

_Otra vez con esas estupideces…HASTA CUANDO VAS A ENTENDER QUE LOS DIOSES NO EXISTEN – le grito furioso el hombre dejándose caer arrodillado al suelo _

_Solo nos tenemos a nosotros… nuestra familia – le dijo la mujer al pequeño acariciando su cabello castaño y mirando fijamente sus ojos casi miel _

_Eso…no es cierto… Athena, Athena existe, se que ella nos escucha, se que ella nos quiere para protegerle, a ella y a la humanidad_

_No digas estupideces…- grito el hombre abrazando al niño – si así fuera… nosotros no tendríamos que robar para sobrevivir_

_Entonces ¿Por qué no trabajar? ¿Por qué no ganarnos el dinero con nuestro esfuerzo? Estoy arto de robarle al mundo_

_No me cuestiones….- susurro el hombre_

_Eso es de cobardes… es irse por la solución mas fácil…. Es de mediocres- le grito el niño recibiendo a cambio una tremenda bofetada de nuevo al rostro, después de eso el hombre le empujo a un charco de agua._

_Mocoso tonto… acaso crees que las cosas son así de fáciles_

_Si no te rindieras desde un principio no obligarías a tus hijos a ser unos ladrones –_

_Niño entupido – le levantó de nuevo la mano pero se vio detenido por una fuerza superior y ajena a el_

_Déjale ya… el chico nació con un destino marcado… y el de su hermano también – susurro el hombre recién llegado_

_¿Quién? – susurro el padre volteando a mirar a su agresor – gran… gran patriarca _

_como puedes obligar a estos chiquillos a robar? – susurro Shion al mirar a los otros siete niños que le miraban con cierto desprecio – los has llevado por el mal camino…pero… ellos así lo han dejado _

_aléjate de nuestra familia Shion – grito la mujer furiosa _

_tu hijo… mujer… ha sido elegido para portar una de las 12 armaduras doradas de los signos zodiacales…_

_¿Qué?_

_Lo predije desde le cielo… y este pequeño… también – susurro Shion arrebatando al pequeño de los brazos de su madre_

_Devuelvemelo – la mujer saco un arma pero esta salio expulsada al brotar una luz dorada del cuerpo del gran señor _

_Su destino… es ser mas grandes que ustedes… es que su nombre resuene por la eternidad como los santos…los santos de Athena, los salvadores del mundo… los caballeros del santuario _

_Lo lamento madre… pero prefiero ser un guardian… a ser un despreciable ladrón _

_Ángel…._

_Mi nombre es Aioros…. No seré mas Ángel… no seré mas un ladrón…- susurro el niño corriendo hacia Shion_

_Ángel…- susurraron los padres al mirarle aferrarse a la toga de Shion mientras el pequeño en brazos lloraba_

_Prometo… que seremos grandes… prometo que cuidare siempre a mi hermano…siempre – susurro el pequeño sonriéndole a sus padres y luego despidiéndose con una emotiva mirada a sus hermanos – adiós_

_Y después una luz ilumino todo aquello segando a todos…. para cuando abrieron los ojos ya no había nada…mas que una cinta roja que le pertenecía al hijo que se fue…_

eso fue lo que paso

¿y quien? ¿Quién te dio el derecho para separarme de mi familia? – me grito furioso y me levanto por la camisa

yo…- agache la mirada - es lo mejor para ti

y ¿Cómo sabes que es lo mejor para mi? ¿acaso yo no tengo elección?

LA TIENES- le grite con lagrimas en los ojos y me solté – la tienes ahora que sabes la verdad

Sinceramente – me dio la espalda – estoy decepcionado

¿Qué?

Decepcionado de ti…. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo?

Creí que te fastidiaría saber que provenimos de una familia de ladrones, una familia que se dedica a robar bancos, como si fuésemos una mafia… creí que seria mejor para ti pensar que habían muerto… y que tu destino es servir a la justicia – le dije limpiándome el rostro

Ladrones o no… son mi familia…son nuestra familia

Perdona… pero yo no puedo perdonarlos, me fastidiaron la niñez… me fastidiaron – susurre mientras recordaba los dolorosos golpes que me propinaban – yo solo quería protegerte de aquello

Y yo jamás pensé que debía desconfiar de tu palabra… jamás pensé que me traicionarías, que mentirías... somos hermanos, los hermanos no se mienten… ni se abandonan…- susurro limpiándose las lagrimas y dirigiéndose hacia su casa

Aioria espera

NO Aioros… me decepcionaste

Aioria – y le mire partir corriendo a toda velocidad, como huyendo de mi…. Aquella desconfianza nació… en ese punto nació…. Y fue pauta para que mi propio hermano creyera que había intentando matarte Saori.

**A los ojos de Shion **

Llego Aioria irrumpiendo en mi cuarto sin la mas remota educación, me miro con recelo unos segundos y ahí fue cuando lo entendí….

ahora lo sabes….

Acaso el santo patriarca tiene la obligación de arrebatar niños de los brazos de su madre

He – aquello me dejo helado, pareciera un león furioso

¿a cuantos más nos separaste? ¿mandaste a matar a los padres de los gemelos? ¿eliminaste tu mismo a los padres de Mu? ¿a los padres de Camus? ¿mascara mortal? ¿a cuantos separaste de sus familias?

a ninguno…todos llegaron por su cuenta… solo con ustedes rompí las reglas por que Aioros me lo pidió

¿Qué?

Aioros vino aquí, me pidió que le permitiera entrenar… yo lo acepte por que vi ese mismo fuego

¿fuego? – me acerque a el abrazándole como si fuese un hijo

el fuego de vuestras miradas… la pasión por la verdadera justicia arde en tu corazón… ahora estas confundido… pero sabes lo que tienes que hacer – susurre, me separe de el y volví a tomar asiento

…me iré…. Me iré un tiempo señor…

por mi esta bien… recapacita Aioria, tu hermano es un bueno chico – le sonreí, Aioria salio confundido pero calmado ante mis palabras dulces…después de todo era el gran patriarca, mi deber es proteger a estos niños.

**A los ojos de Aioria **

Camine por un largo rato hasta llegar a la salida del santuario, llevaba en una mochila mis cosas, dinero y algunas provisiones, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de a donde iría pero… no quería estar ahí por que tenia miedo de afrontar las cosas, afrontar que los días de niñez habían volado y que ahora la realidad y los problemas eran aplastantes, huí como un maldito cobarde….

¿te vas? – me dijo una voz tras de mi

lo lamento…

¿pensabas irte sin avisarme?

Eso hacia

Pero no puedes… aun eres un crió Aioria

¿Qué? ¿pero Shaina? – voltee algo molesto cuando ella llego hasta mi acariciando mi rostro

algún día… algún día entenderás el por que… sabrás que no es fácil para un hermano mayor dejar solos a los menores

Shaina

seguro cuando Gaist sepa el por que…. Dejara de reprocharme por la muerte de nuestra madre – susurro, yo le acaricie el cabello, Luego la mascara

yo… aun estoy confundido y no quiero que esto le afecté a nadie, ahora no podría ver a la cara a mi hermano…me decepciono, me traiciono

tonto – me volteo una bofetada – lo único que quería era hacerte un bien… piénsalo… eres un santo dorado, hoy no tienes que dormir tras las rejas como tu familia

¿Qué?

El mal siempre paga Aioria y ese mal te hubiera corrompido de no ser por tu hermano

Pero

El hizo un buen trabajo al criarte – me abrazo una vez mas y luego poso sus labios metálicos en los míos

Shaina…. Perdóname

No me harás falta… sabes que no puedo dejarme caer por eso…. Gaist depende de mi

Lo se…. Cuídate ¿si? – me separe de ella y seguí mi camino…jamás volví a besar a Shaina, jamás volví a ver a mi hermano como antes, nunca volví a ver a mis padres, a mi familia, y ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad no me importaba el que me separasen de ellos, lo que pasa, es que no podía soportar pensar que mi héroe, mi hermano… me había mentido.

**A los ojos de Lein:**

Mire a shaina y Aioria despedirse, pude percibir una cierta nostalgia en sus corazones pero… yo tenia mis propias inquietudes y dudo mucho que hubiesen querido que me entrometiera en sus asuntos.

Camine por un cierto tramo hasta llegar al manantial de Athena, me adentre en la cueva de luces azules buscando una cierta relajación, un cierto consuelo.

hola – me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz, al voltear me tope con Kanon

¿me estas siguiendo? – le pregunte

jaja… desde hace un buen rato, deberías estar mas alerta – ambos nos sentamos en una roca firme, cerca de la fuente.

¿Por qué estas tan triste?

Por que me entere de cierto pleito en el lago

Ah… eso…. Sabes, deberías de dejar de preocuparte por cosas ajenas a ti, no te lo tomes a mal, me halaga que te preocupes por mi pero… a la larga no es bueno para ti – comento Kanon tomándome de la mano

Lo se…- susurro

Es algo mas… - comento el sonriéndome

Te dijo algo milo – afirme

No, me dijo Shura

Ah… no se puede tener un secreto verdad?

Hey… somos familia, Camus, Shura, Milo, Marín , Shaina, Saga, tu y yo, no hay secretos entre nosotros

Si…. Bien… creo que necesito desahogarme ¿no? – conteste con un nudo en mi garganta, la verdad es que no podía cargar mas con esta culpa, así que el primero en enterarse de todo fue Kanon …

_Aquella adolescente caminaba por el bosque mientras cantaba una canción, su voz resonaba en la profundidad de aquel lugar habitado solo por los animales, algunos de ellos peligrosos. Iba por ahí sin temor alguno, tal vez por que hasta ahora no se había topado con nada que no pudiera controlar._

_como es que una niña como tu puede andar sola por estos rumbos – pregunto una voz aguda y algo escabrosa – EXPLOSION DE PLANETAS – de sus manos evoco poderosas ráfagas de luz negra, todo se ilumino por planetas que de un momento a otro se dejaron caer contra la chica que esquivo todo aquel ataque con facilidad_

_¿Quién eres tu?– se levanto rápidamente alejándose un poco_

_Haganen… y sabes… me gustaría jugar un poco contigo._

_no tengo tiempo, tengo que llegar a casa – contesto algo molesta la chica_

_es una gran lastima que una niña tenga que usar esa mascara… ¿no crees? deberíamos ayudarle a quitársela - comento una chica que llego caminado, vestía de color negro, un traje entallado y su cabello era color acua_

_¿Qué quieren de mí? – contesto la chica colocando su defensa_

_que miedo, no hagan enojar a Lein – comento un ultimo hombre que llego por detrás, aquel hombre extremadamente alto y traía una extraña armadura negra con una capa negra… sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello gris_

_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? _

_Hay muchas cosas que sabemos…- comento el ultimo hombre_

_¿Dónde esta krisha? – pregunto la chica _

_¿Cómo sabe que es el nombre de mi maestra? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?– la chica coloco guardia y elevo levemente su cosmos_

_como dije antes hay muchas cosas que sabemos… yo soy Josh, ella es karime.. y ese hombre robusto… es Haganen… ¿Dónde esta tu maestra? – comento de forma un tanto agradable_

_¿Qué quieren con mi maestra? – _

_basta de boberías – karime desenvolvió de su cintura un látigo con el que prenso del cuello a la chica _

_FUU (VIENTO) – grito la chica y enormes ráfagas cortantes atacaron; pero Haganen elevo la mano absorbiendo aquellas ráfagas y sonriendo maléficamente_

_Jajaja ESPEJO – de un momento a otro todas esas ráfagas se revirtieron, atacando a la joven que apenas si pudo rodarse por el suelo y escapar de su propio ataque - tu maestra vendrá a nosotros _

_LATIGO – grito la otra chica y sorprendentemente su látigo aumentó en anchura y largo atrapando del todo a la joven aprendiz – tenemos a la carnada jajaja_

_¿Qué? –comenzó a forcejear, pero la chica de un momento a otro concentro su cosmos y le apunto con la mano - No soy ninguna carnada mi maestra no vendrá solo por que ustedes lo dicen_

_vendrá… tenlo por seguro – sonrió Josh y cruzo los brazos, la joven no dejaba de apuntarles con las manos_

_**Hanashite (Déjame ir**)- forcejeo de nuevo, Haganen se acerco a ella y le prenso por el cuello, poco a poco hizo que cayera hincada. _

_Mejor que nos diga donde esta el viejo maestro… quiero probar mis aptitudes con un dorado – comento Karime – dime mocosa…. ¿Dónde esta? –_

_Por reacción Lein sujeto los anchos brazos del sujeto_

– _ahhh…yo….no...Le diré donde esta…el maestro…dohko _

_Ya sueltala … es la carnada – comento Josh divertido_

_Ha…Haganen… ¿Qué quiere? ¿que quiere de mi? – _

_DEJENLA EN PAZ – retumbo una voz desde lo alto de un árbol, todos voltearon a mirar. _

_Los suaves destellos de luz que algunas hojas dejaban pasar, le daban a aquella mujer un cierto aire de grandeza. _

_SEMPAI !(maestra)... CORRA –dijo mientras gritaba con terror elevando su cosmos, enormes ráfagas de viento comenzaron a salir de todo su cuerpo, los presentes tuvieron que esquivar a gran velocidad las ráfagas cortantes, el látigo que le sostenía término echo pedazos._

_GOLPE ASTRAL – grito karime y de su mano salio un torrente de luz que golpeo a Lein enviándola varios metros lejos, en su recorrido paso a destruir algunos árboles que le astillaron el cuerpo._

_Déjala ir… es a mi a quien buscan – comento la mujer bajando a tierra_

_Al fin… una verdadera amazona_

_FUEGO CELESTE – la amazona evoco en sus manos sendas llamas de fuego que después formaron grandes torrentes _

_GOLPE ASTRAL_

_WAR EXPLOSION_

_EXPLOSION DE PLANETAS_

_Todas aquellas energías salieron expulsadas contra la amazona que contraatacó con sus llamas, las energías chocaron formando una terrible explosión de la que la joven mujer salio expulsada con graves heridas_

_no importa que seas una amazona del santuario, tampoco importa que tengas la armadura de las llamas…. Nada quita que seamos mas fuertes_

_¿Quiénes… son ustedes? – la joven maestra se levanto con grandes esfuerzos _

_la orden del dragón rojo – contesto Haganen_

_¿Qué? Pero si ustedes habían sido eliminados_

_¿por shion? Jajaja casi todos … pero olvido a algunos - _

_sempai – grito la chica que había regresado, también muy lastimada_

_Lein, vete de aquí – le grito furiosa la maestra – esta es mi pelea_

_Pero_

_Si no se va … haré que lo haga – Karime sonrió maléficamente – GOLPE ASTRAL_

_TERRA – grito la chica y del suelo se elevaron estacas de piedra que atacaron a karime antes de que pudiera lanzar del todo su poder, salio expulsada estrellándose contra el suelo _

_Jajaja… no eres una mocosa común y corriente - contesto Josh acercándose a Lein pero Krisha se interpuso _

_No la toques – _

_A un lado mujer - después de un movimiento a velocidad luz le golpeo el estomago y el rostro hasta que la mascara se partió en tres_

_Sempai – susurro Lein al ver caer a Krisha justo en sus pies _

_Lein… quiero… que huyas…. – susurro intentando levantarse de nuevo, sujeto la mascara plateada de la niña, sonriéndole… fue la primera y ultima vez que la chica vio aquellos ojos color miel, la tez blanca y su cabello verde brillante_

_Lein tienes que aceptar que tu maestra tiene mucho coraje… mira que estar conciente después de 3 ataques directos… prometemos matarla rápido – comento divertido Haganen _

_Sempai…- _

_Mira…. Este… este ataque será el ultimo que aprendas – susurro levantándose _

_Huy… mas fuego _

_SAETA LLAMEANTE – grito la mujer y de tras de si se formaron variadas flechas incandescentes_

_Krisha_

_JOSH SALTA – le ordeno haganen pero fue muy tarde pues las flechas fueron lanzadas contra aquel hombre que salio expulsado y con graves quemaduras_

_Maldita – Haganen corrió a gran velocidad, en su mano se formaron unas finas garras que atravesaron el pecho de Krisha, quien estaba muy débil como para defenderse _

_KRISHA – se elevo el grito de Lein que prenso del cuello a Haganen, de su cuerpo se emanaba un cosmos sobresaliente_

_No… creí… que tuvieras.. tal cosmos… mo..cosa – pero lejos hacer algo, Haganen termino por sacar el corazón de la joven maestra ante la impresionada mirada de Lein, justo en ese momento sintió que algo la sujetaba, mucha fue su sorpresa al ver que el látigo se había regenerado con mas fuerza_

_Niña estupida – susurro karime y la atrajo hacía si, Haganen termino por beber la sangre de la mujer y guardar en un cofre el corazón _

_alégrate Lein... tu maestra se ha transformado _

todo aquello que me insistía en olvidar, recordar la impotencia que sentí al verla morir… al verlos tragarse parte de la piel – susurre, Rompí en llanto al recordar

calma… no fue tu culpa… que podías hacer, apenas eras una niña

tenia que hacer algo… lo que fuera

¿le contaste a Shion? – comento Kanon seriamente mientras me estrechaba en su pecho

el maestro dohko llego en ese instante… elimino a uno de ellos, los otro huyeron

¿a quien?

Josh – susurre, Kanon sonrió levemente, hasta ahora no entiendo por que

Después de eso, Shion envió a algunos caballeros a buscarlos pero… jamás mencionamos el tema - dije con cierta tristeza

Se que ellos pagaran por lo que hicieron Lein – comento acariciando mi cabello

Lo que mas me sorprendió… fue que… fue que Mascara Mortal también perdió a alguien

¿Qué tiene que ver aquí? –

la misma orden… los dragones rojos…

el... el también los conoce

según lo que vi en su corazón… esos malditos mataron de la misma forma a su novia

¿que? – aquello pareció impresionarle profundamente

es…como…una orden… la orden de Ares

**A los ojos de Shion…**

Nos encontrábamos en el salón de la última casa, platicaba placidamente con Camus mientras jugábamos ajedrez cuando nos interrumpió Yuzuriha que parecía muy agitada.

señor - la chica se hinco al mirarme

dime Yuzuriha

¿no se supone que no puedes salir del santuario amazona? – pregunto extrañado el joven

una de las chicas se ha salido

¿Qué? – voltee mas interesado en lo que decía

Lein salio del santuario, le seguí hasta una cueva escondida por una gran cortina de plantas

El manantial de Athena – susurro Camus

Ese – contesto Yuzuriha, aquello me enfado un poco, apenas caía en cuenta de que ya todos sabían de manantial que se suponía un secreto

Esta con saga? – pregunte con cierto interés, si afirmaba mis sospechas seria ciertas

Peor aun - contesto ella elevando su mirada hacia mi – con Kanon

Kanon – y entonces mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, lo que menos quería para mi hija era que se acercara a alguno de los chicos, las amazonas y los caballeros no pueden… no deben estar juntos – iré haya, regresa al santuario amazona y espera a que te llame

Si señor – contesto y salio corriendo

Ese… infeliz –

Señor… no se altere

Esa mocosa… como puede desobedecer las ordenes por ese infeliz, seguramente la esta seduciendo

Calma, son como hermanos seguramente Lein necesitaba hablar, además usted no puede ni debe alterarse, recuerde lo que dijo el doctor la ultima vez

Me tiene sin cuidado el maldito doctor, esta prohibido ese tipo de citas en este lugar… que diría Athena si los viera – esta furioso, salí caminando haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Camus

**A los ojos de Kanon…**

Y justo cuando pensaba comentarle mis recuerdos, comentarle que aquellos a los que llamaba "la orden de los dragones rojos" eran los malditos que mataron a mis padres cuando nosotros teníamos cuatro o cinco años… recuerdos que Saga definitivamente no tenia…

Lein … yo

¿Qué hacen aquí? – ambos volteamos mirando a Shion parado justo frente a nosotros

patriarca – me levante de sorpresa

te dije explícitamente Lein … te dije que solo podías salir los fines de semana como las demás amazonas

si señor – contesto la chica levantándose, aun estaba muy nerviosa

¿estabas llorando?... ¿que le hiciste Kanon?

¿yo? Por que automáticamente yo tengo la culpa de todo… desde siempre me culpas a mi Shion

¿Qué piensas decir? ¿Qué eres Saga? – contesto enfadado

quisieras que fuera Saga ¿no?

Y ¿desde cuando tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre?

Desde que tu dejaste que mi identidad se perdiera

Por favor... calmense – dijo Lein acercándose al patriarca con la intención de alejarlo de mi

TU CALLATE – le grito con fuerza el patriarca empujándola

HASTA CUANDO ENTENDERAS QUE SOY KANON – le grite con fuerza empujándolo, el por supuesto mantuvo el equilibrio

NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO

CLARO… PERO SI FUERA SAGA NO PENSARIAS ESO DE MI

ESTAS CELOSO Y ESO TE HACE MEDIOCRE

MEDIOCRES SON AQUELLOS QUE SE NIEGAN A VER LA REALIDAD… SAGA NO ES UNA BLANCA PALOMA

NO HABLES ASI DE TU HERMANO – me empujo, yo respondí con un puñetazo que le quito la mascara, esta fue a caer a los pies de Lein que seguía tumbada como atónita

YO HABLO DE ESE ESTUPIDO COMO SE ME DE LA GANA… ESTOY ARTO DE TODOS USTEDES

Y NOSOTROS DE TI, ¿POR QUE NO TOMAS TUS COSAS Y TE LARGAS? – grito elevando su cosmos y lanzándome un comienzo de "la extinción de estrellas", salí expulsado hacia el manantial… al caer toda el agua salpico.

KANON – grito con fuerza la chica al tiempo que se levantaba

Kanon… - susurro el patriarca mientras miraba sus manos como horrorizado

LO ODIO – me levante de golpe emanando todo mi cosmos en un certero golpe al patriarca que lo recibió de lleno, salio expulsado… luego el mundo se nublo…

**A los ojos de Shion…**

Lo acepto, siempre sobre estime a Kanon, siempre preferí a Saga por que pensaba que Kanon estaba desorientado pero en vez de protegerlo, ayudarlo a superar sus barreras y hacerlo un mejor hombre. Me deje segar como padre abnegado por el "brillo" que desprendía Saga. Entre gemelos, nada es peor que compararlos… y yo lo hice.

Lo mire unos segundos mientras Lein lo sacaba del agua, pronto notamos que estaba lastimado, las heridas que se hizo en asgard aun no había sanado por completo… y con mi gran golpe, algunas de estas se había abierto levemente.

Kanon – susurro Lein mientras le acariciaba su rostro húmedo

Déjalo… vete al santuario y no quiero verte por aquí

Pero señor

MIRALO…- le grite, lo dejo de inmediato en el suelo – Athena… Athena solo cura las heridas de sus caballeros mas puros por medio de esta agua bendecidas por su sacrosanta sangre – la joven se quedo mirando a Kanon mientras apretaba los puños – Kanon ya no tienen un alma pura y noble

Nadie la tiene señor

NO ES BUENO PARA TI

NO IMPORTA… ES MI HERMANO, ES SU HIJO

SON HUERFANOS – le grite exasperado

… desde hoy lo somos – susurro la chica dándole una ultima mirada a Kanon

Lein… yo no… no quise insinuar

No se preocupe gran patriarca… es claro que usted no tiene hijos…ahora lo se…

Yo… - siquiera pude terminar mi frase cuando la chica salio a gran velocidad… la conozco, aquella negación de paternidad le dolió tanto como a mí.

Mire a Kanon unos segundos, tan tranquilo, lo tome entre mis brazos y salí caminando directo hacia mi casa, le mire… y me di cuenta de que lo había lastimado… todo ese tiempo. ¿Sabes que doloroso para un padre es saber que ha fallado con uno de sus hijos? Así fue con los gemelos ¡si! No eran mis hijos de sangre; pero yo los encontré cuando tenían escasa edad, yo los crié, los cuide, aun no se que salio mal.

Al llegar a mi casa recosté a Kanon, comencé por limpiar sus heridas leves mientras pensaba en todas las estupideces que había hecho con Kanon.

Pero después de mirar ese odio en sus ojos, no podía volver a equivocarme y permitir que le contagiara ese odio a Lein, ni a Saga. Ahora por el contrario se que estaba equivocado.

¿Qué paso contigo Kanon? – susurre

lo odio – contesto el, entre abriendo los ojos

pero

mas que a todo… - me empujo levemente y se levanto como pudo

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices eso hijo?

No me llame hijo… no soy su hijo… soy huérfano y usted… usted es la persona que arruino mi vida

Kanon no

Algún día… mirara la verdad en los ojos de Saga … ese día yo me reiré mucho

Kanon –

¿Quién le dijo que podía sustituir a mis padres? - y con eso me dejo callado, salio lentamente cerrando despacio la puerta, me quede parado mirando la puerta, mirando al hijo que perdí.

Aquellas palabras de odio me habían destrozado el orgullo, mi orgullo de hombre, mi orgullo de padre y entonces me deje caer arrodillado al suelo presa de un dolor fuerte en el pecho, tan fuerte que mi respiración se entrecorto, me falto el aire y entonces mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, me deje caer al suelo susurrando un perdón que jamás fue aceptado.

Todo estaba revuelto, no sabia si odiarlo por atreverse a retarme, decepcionarme por su tonta actitud, enojarme por su palabras, entristecerme por que tenia razón, todas aquellas sensaciones se revolvieron…. Y el resultado fue una decaída… los años no pasan en balde

Para cuando desperté me encontraba recostado en mi cama, Karin y Amelia estaba mirándome, a su lado se encontraban Aioros y Saga con una terrible cara de preocupación

¿Qué paso? – pregunte con la voz débil

eso mismo me gustaría saber – contesto amablemente Aioros

le encontramos tirado en el suelo, sino fuera por que usted es el gran patriarca y además lemuriano… probablemente estaría muerto – contesto Saga

tuvo un infarto al miocardio señor– me informo Amelia – prohibidos quedan para usted las grasas… las buenas comidas

¿Qué paso señor? – insistió Aioros

pues…

fue Lein – susurro Karin muy preocupada

¿Por qué piensas eso?

Escuche cuando Yuzuriha vino a decirle que estaba con Kanon

¿con Kanon? – pregunto apresurado Saga

discutí con el

maldición

tal vez deberían de dejar de molestar de esa forma al patriarca… solo ustedes tres le crean preocupaciones – le recrimino Karin al gemelo con un cierto enfado

lo lamento – susurro Saga apandado y agachó la mirada

CON LAMENTARLO NO BASTA

LO SE – le contesto con la misma fuerza y ambos se voltearon – perdón

No… no debí ser tan indiscreta

Pero tienes razón – dicho esto Saga salio casi huyendo

Todavía no entiendo por que le preocupan tanto los gemelos señor – afirmo Amelia y entonces decidí contarles aquello que ni Saga y Kanon sabían.

_Fue una noche de hace algunos años que rezaba en Star Hill cuando dos estrellas fugaces pasaron juntas por el firmamento, cerré los ojos escuchando unos calidos llantos, el cosmos de Athena, que no olvido desde aquella batalla hace ya muchos años, me mostró la mas dulce de las visiones. Mire en una cuna dos recién nacidos, gemelos, nacidos bajo las fechas de géminis y entonces la tercera casa se ilumino, la armadura estaba llamando a aquellos niños…los gemelos._

_No tarde mucho en contactar a la madre y vigilarla un tiempo, ella resulto ser una mujer de pocos recursos, recuerdo que pidió ayuda al santuario para el sostén de su familia en lo que regresaba su esposo de un largo viaje por trabajo. Yo sabía que era el destino quien acercaba más al santuario a aquellos niños destinados a portar la armadura de géminis._

_Habíamos quedado, tiempo atrás, de reunirnos un jueves por la tarde pues ella me entregaría a aquellos hermosos gemelos que vi en mi sueño. Pero nunca llego, aquello me preocupo y envié a Arless, mi hermano menor a casa de Yessica._

_Unas horas mas tarde regreso con dos pequeños niños, ambos estaban dormidos._

_¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Yessica? _

_Shion… no se como decirlo_

_¿Qué paso?_

_Cuando llegue… la puerta estaba destrozada y la casa era un desastre, los niños estaban llorando y entre por ellos_

_¿y sus padres? Hoy llegaba su padre del viaje, Jessica iba a presentármelo _

_no lo creo, Shion cuando llegue me tope con dos cuerpos_

_o por Athena – agache la mirada llevándome la mano al rostro_

_al parecer Jessica recibió un fuerte impacto en el cuerpo, le destrozaron el pecho de un golpe, no estaba su corazón…y…le arrancaron partes de la piel, la…¡¡o por Zeus!… se comieron parte de su carne pude…pude ver las marcas…fue… espantoso – el hombre no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo seguido de un amargo llanto. _

_y su marido?_

_Calcinado, solo se que es el cuerpo de un hombre_

_Por Athena… ¿Quién pudo hacer tal barbaridad? MALDICION_

_Fue entonces que los niños despertaron confundidos, Arles los dejo en el suelo limpiándose las lagrimas, yo por mi parte me quite la mascara._

_¿Dónde esta mama? – pregunto Saga que de inmediato se coloco delante de Kanon _

_no te preocupes, los dejo encargados conmigo – dije sonriendo _

_quiero a mi mama – susurro Kanon y comenzó llorar, Saga le siguió_

_calma_

_no me toque extraño – grito Saga haciéndose para atrás _

_holap – susurro una vocecita detrás de mi, ambos niños me miraron. Detrás de mi se asomo Lein _

_Ambos niños se quedaron callados, seguían llorando como en busca de su madre, Arless y yo apenas si aguantábamos el llanto._

_yo soy Lein – dijo la niña con una calida sonrisa – y el es mi papa y mi tío _

_no me importa – contesto Saga _

_que niño mas feo eres_

_mi hermano no es feo – contesto molesto Kanon _

_ah… pero si tu eres igual de feo que el _

_no es cierto_

_sip – les mostró su lengua y ambos se enfadaron, dejando de llorar_

_tu eres una niña fea – contesto Saga _

_entonces… ya tenemos algo en común –contesto la pequeña con una dulce y calida sonrisa _

… _yo…yo soy Kanon, el es Saga _

_hola –_

_hola gemelos…_

fue lo mismo cuando llegamos Karin y yo – contesto Amelia

si, Lein se presento…

entonces… siempre a sido así de calida – afirmo Aioros

siempre – conteste – ahora se que esa habilidad de empatía que tiene… le pertenece desde muy pequeña… es por ella que puede entender a la perfección a los demás… solo que entre mas crece, su habilidad también lo hace, por eso no puede controlarla

aun así… no me gustaría tener esa habilidad – contesto Aioros

¿Por qué? – pregunto Amelia

es como cargar el peso del mundo… cargar los sentimientos negativos o positivos que no le corresponden

…el peso…- susurro Karin

**A los ojos de Saga…**

Pase por géminis en busca de Kanon, pero no estaba ahí, después fui a su cabaña pero tampoco se encontraba, estaba seguro de que se habría ocultado justo para que no lo regañara. A veces me preguntaba si era mi culpa la actitud de Kanon, en parte, fue mi culpa que le hicieran a un lado; pero aun así no tenía por que hacerle pasar disgustos al gran patriarca que desde el fallecimiento de nuestros padres nos había cuidado, el era como un padre.

Camine y camine hasta que llegue cerca del santuario amazona y me tope con ella…

¿Qué haces por aquí? – comento sin mucho animo de verme

pues… pasaba por aquí – y me acerque hasta el árbol donde la chica estaba sentada

somos huérfanos – dijo con un aire de tristeza y yo me senté a su lado en lo alto del árbol

hey… eso no es cierto, tenemos a Shion – conteste abrazándola

no… ya no – dicho esto me contó todo lo sucedido y nos quedamos callados mirando el ocaso unos segundos

Shion estaba enojado, cree que Kanon es una mala influencia para ambos pero…yo lo dudo

me gustaría hacerle entender al patriarca que Kanon esta resentido pero no es alguien malo…solo esta enojado

no… Kanon de verdad tiene el alma sucia – dije con cierta pesadez

¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu hermano? – se soltó

Por que lo he visto cuando me mira

Saga – llevo su mano a la mía y la estrecho fuertemente

No esta enojado contigo, el patriarca, ni con el… el me odia, me odia desde que me quede con la armadura y tuvo que atenerse a ser una sombra

No digas eso, el esta confundido, no podría odiar a su hermano – sujeto con su otra mano mi rostro apartando los mechones de cabello de mi rostro

Tu lo sabes, tu puedes sentirlo… estoy solo – cerré los ojos agachando el rostro, no quería llorar, no debía llorar

me tienes a mi – susurro

gracias… no se que haría sin ti – susurre a su oído y la estreche con fuerza acariciando su cabello, llenando mis pulmones con su suave aroma

no importa lo que pase, no importa si nos quedamos fuera de todo… siempre me tendrás a mi

te amo – susurre, nos separamos a penas unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para vernos el rostro. Concentre la mirada en sus delgados labios de metal frió, acaricie aquel metal con mi dedo pulgar de forma lenta hasta posar mi mano en su mejilla… cerré los ojos y sentí el frió metal en mis labios... ¿hasta cuando? ¿hasta cuando me dejaría ver su rostro?

**A los ojos de Camus**

Lo acepto, acepto que estaba evadiendo esta responsabilidad desde que llegamos de asgard, lo estaba ignorando como no queriendo aceptar la cruel realidad… mi hermana había muerto hace ya tiempo y había dejado a un pequeño niño de escasos años, yo era lo único que cristal tenia en el mundo, su tío, aquel que tuvo que aceptar que sus épocas de joven revoltoso habían pasado.

Entre al cuarto mirando a muchos niños jugar y saltar, yo sabia que la mayoría de ellos serian enviados a diferentes partes del mundo a entrenar para obtener las armaduras de plata y bronce. Entonces lo vi, estaba ahí con sus bellos ojos azules, idénticos a los de su madre, su cabello gris como el de su padre, estaba jugando entre los otros huérfanos y cuando llegue me pare con mi armadura dorada de forma imponente

Hola – dijo una voz tras de mi

Cristal – susurre mirando esos ojos tan parecidos a los míos. Voltee a ver al joven que había posado su mano en mi hombro, me miraba sonriente – Milo

Viejo… tómalo con calma, a mi me parece una decisión precipitada

Escucha… tengo que entrenarlo yo mismo, nadie mas puede ni debe hacerlo, ya solo yo… se lo debo a su madre

¿No será que te lo debes a ti? – voltee a mirarle perplejo

¿a que te refieres escorpión?

Puf pase de Milo a escorpión?

Lo siento

Mira, como yo lo veo tu tienes algo mas, dudo mucho que a tu hermana le hubiese gustado ver a su hijo como caballero

Por que lo dices

Por que de no ser así… lo hubiera mandado hace mucho a entrenar dentro del santuario o bajo tu tutela

Bien… quieres saber? – el joven asintió y ambos salimos a sentarnos fuera.

_Se escucharon ciertos crujidos espantosos después de un leve temblor. Entro corriendo mi hermano mayor con la cara pálida_

_¿Qué pasa? – pregunto temerosa mi madre de la que apenas recuerdo los ojos azules, ojos idénticos a los míos_

_TENEMOS QUE SALIR RAPIDO DE AQUÍ_

_¿Por qué? – le sujeto tranquilamente mi madre por los hombros. _

_Se ha desplomado el pico que esta cerca de la fortaleza – dijo comenzando a llorar_

_QUE?_

_Una avalancha, vamonos rápido_

_No hay tiempo no tardara en llegar hasta aquí, no hay tiempo para eso…- susurro mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos. – rápido toma a los niños y llevadlos al sótano de las vecinas, ahí hay provisiones como para años – ordeno mi madre a mi hermano Kreel _

_¿Y tu? – Kreel me sujeto entre brazos, yo estaba perplejo a pesar de que entendía la situación. _

_Iré a buscar a tu padre_

_Pero..._

_No debe tardar en venir, tu llegaste rápido – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Pero madre…apenas logre salvar el pellejo cuando_

_CALLATE_

_Cuando la avalancha se nos vino…mi padre dijo que corriera y yo_

_CALLATE_

_Como caballero de cristal el podría fácilmente detener la avalancha_

_QUE TE CALLES_

_FUE ENTRENADO POR UN DORADO, EL CABALLERO DORADO DE ACUARIO_

_PERO ESE CABALLERO YA MURIO_

_PERO….ME DIJO QUE TE SALVARA _

_NO QUIERO QUE ME SALVES MALDITA SEA…- pude ver como mi madre dejaba caerse al suelo bañada en lagrimas que se me antojaron copos de nieve. _

_Mi hermano kreel me dejo al cuidado de Celesta, le dio una linda mirada y un beso en la frente que también me dio a mí._

_ve a casa de Amelia, esta sola, convéncele de entrar por las buenas al sótano – dijo amablemente – y tu Camus… recuerda siempre este día y recuerda cuanto te amamos _

_y tu hermano? – pregunto celesta abrazándome_

_mi deber es cuidar de nuestra madre, se lo prometí a mi padre – susurro Kreel mirando al vació, jamás olvidare esa mirada _

_alcanzadnos hermano – susurro Celesta y salimos corriendo._

_Aquella vista era impresionante, pareciera que una nube blanca bajada a gran velocidad desde el pico de la fortaleza flotante, aquella que era de los dioses y quedaba a kilómetros de casa, toda ella bajando a una velocidad y con una fuerza imparable. _

_Celesta me llevo con Amelia que tenia casi mi edad y sin decir nada le cargo y nos encerramos en el sótano._

_Después de eso tan solo pude sentir el cosmos de mi hermano elevándose al infinito, después desapareciendo como un suspiro, aquella fue la ultima vez que le sentí"_

Me quede callado unos segundos, sentía que mis lagrimas querían salir por primera vez en tantos años.

Camus – susurro Milo mirándome casi con ternura

Se que mi padre murió deteniendo lo suficiente aquella fuerza natural, se que su cosmos se extinguió en ello y también se que mi hermano extinguió de la misma forma su cosmos para proteger a nuestra madre… como se lo prometió a mi padre pero – las lagrimas comenzaron a nacer de mis ojos y las extinguía con mi puño sin permitirme poner expresión alguna

Pero debido a eso, yo decidí convertirme en el caballero dorado que mi padre siempre quiso ser, decidí que mi cosmos seria tan fuerte que aquellos desastres pudiera provocarlos yo mismo

¿y acaso no puedes? Estuvo bien visto en asgard que tienes un cosmos magnifico camus – comento tratando de animarme.

si, y me conformaría sino hubiera mirado a cristal

¿Por qué quieres llevarlo lejos camus? ¿Por qué quieres irte a entrenar lejos del santuario? – comento recordándome los planes, que no hace dos días, le había informado

Por que le entrenare como mi maestro me entreno a mí, el que entreno junto a mi padre. Ahora yo seré el maestro cristal y le enseñare todo aquello en lo que mis padres cometieron errores

¿y cuales fueron sus errores?

El aferrarse a las personas que aman, todo eso no les permitió desarrollar su cosmos, no dejare que las pasiones le arrebaten el gran poder, el gran cosmos a Cristal. Yo aprendí a censurar esos sentimientos y soy capaz de detener cualquier cosa… soy capaz de formar cristales eternos… como en los que se encuentran mis padres y mi hermano.

Camus… ¿y como es que Amelia, Celesta y tu se salvaron? Viejo perdón que lo pregunte pero

Eres curioso… el patriarca, sabia de nuestro nacimiento y de nuestro destino en cuanto a las armaduras. El sabía quien era yo y por que estaba destinado a la armadura de Acuario, imagino que estuvo buscándome por mucho tiempo… el fue quien nos encontró y nos rescato

¿el? ¿Cómo?

Por que… para evitar que mi hermana y Amelia muriesen de frió eleve mi cosmos… tanto que el patriarca sintió. Tarde muchas semanas en recuperar conciencia y recuperar cosmos debido a ese esfuerzo… casi muero

Y no me cabe duda, con esto, de que de verdad eres un grandioso dorado – contesto Milo sonriendo, me dio una palmada en el hombro- viejo, eres mi amigo… y sabes que tienes mi apoyo siempre –me limite a mirarle, agradecerle con la mirada.

Unas horas después me encamine a la salida del santuario. Ahí estaba el patriarca y los demás chicos y chicas, todos me dieron un fuerte abrazo y me despedí de todos ellos para llevarme a Cristal a entrenar lejos del santuario, entrenarle como un verdadero caballero de los hielos eternos y eso solo podía ser en un clima helado. Quien diría que a mi regreso todo se habría vuelto un caos.

**A los ojos de Afrodita.**

Había estado toda la tarde en casa de cáncer pues Mascara mortal tenia una fiebre terrible. Recuerdo que Shura me contó lo que paso en el festival, recuerdo algo del trance de Marcara con Akemi.

Le acaricie el cabello mientras sonreía, tome un pañuelo blanco que moje con agua helada, se lo coloque en la frente mientras el abría levemente los ojos.

afrodita – susurro sonriendo levemente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuido de un viejo amigo – conteste acariciándole el rostro – cumplo las viejas promesas- dije mostrándole un viejo y arrugado pañuelo azul.

Creí que ya habías olvidado eso – comento sonriendo y tosiendo

No podría olvidarlo Zairus se que tu tampoco

Como olvidarlo…Paris

_Ambos subimos al barco mirando a nuestros compañeros despedirse de nosotros, ahí estaban todos los dorados en el muelle con lagrimas en los ojos, habíamos pasado tan solo un año juntos pero eso había sido suficiente para querernos, después de todo éramos unos niños prácticamente huérfanos. _

_Todo ese año fuimos muy felices; pero era necesario mandar a cada quien a un entrenamiento arduo para especializarse por obtener la armadura dorada de su signo. _

_Al principio yo tuve que irme con un pequeño niño de cabello azul marino, corto, de actitud arrogante; pero gracioso…su nombre era Zairus. _

_Fuimos a entrenar en una vieja casa donde no había nada en kilómetros a la redonda, tan solo un terreno pedregoso y frió. Al llegar y desembarcar nuestras cosas Zairus y yo volteamos a mirarnos un tanto atemorizados por el desolado lugar. _

_ONDAS DESTRUCTORAS – se escucho un grito detrás de nosotros, provenía de una pequeña colina, pronto, unas poderosas ondas de sombras nos golpearon con tal fuerza que ambos salimos expulsados contra el suelo y nuestro equipaje termino por romperse en pedazos_

_¿pero que pasa? – susurre levantándome con esfuerzos._

_Ataque sorpresa. Aquí no necesitaran más que de dos cambios de ropa – dijo un hombre alto de cabello azul marino lacio hasta los hombros y unos ojos grises de sonrisa sádica y expresiones macabras, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas. – sus nombres_

_Soy … Paris – susurre- el gran patriarca nos dijo que atacar por la espalda era de cobardes- por aquello me abofeteo levemente_

_Paris, es un nombre muy lindo, como para una nena tan linda – susurro el hombre sujetándome el mentón – eres muy androgino ¿no te parece? Debieras ser un eunuco en vez de aspirante a dorado – aquellas palabras cortantes me enfadaron mientras me sobada el rostro_

_¿Qué demonios es un eunuco? – pregunto Zairus recibiendo un fuerte golpe al estomago_

_AQUÍ NO SE HACEN PREGUNTAS – dijo y me tomo por los cabellos que tenia largos- ven acá muñequita – saco de su pantalón una navaja y me corto todo mi hermoso cabello verde agua. Vi caer todo mi hermoso cabello – un eunuco era un sirviente persa, un jovencito castrado_

_Castrado – repetí la palabra temblando _

_Si yo quisiera podría hacerte mi eunuco – susurro el hombre bajando la daga hasta mi entrepierna _

_y tu mocoso – dijo haciendo hincarme en el suelo y caminado a mi compañero_

_zairus – contesto_

_zairus… bien jóvenes… olviden todo lo que ese inútil les enseño. El patriarca no sabe nada, tan solo es un hombre sumiso que ama a los dioses por que les considera buenos – contesto aquel maldito sentándose en una piedra- pero de ahora en adelante piensen que los dioses ni los conocen y en toda posibilidad les odian _

_¿Por qué dice eso? – contesto zairus ganándose una mala cara – lo siento _

_por que les enviaron conmigo – contesto sonriendo cínicamente. _

_El maestro sin duda era un hombre temible, Kalistenes, era su nombre. Pase tan solo un año con aquel tirano y con ello fue suficiente para que me cambiara la vida, con ello fue suficiente para engendrar odio y arrogancia con un sentido de fuerza inaudito. El fue quien nos enseño que aquel que tiene el poder, tiene el derecho a impartir la verdadera justicia, tan solo el mas fuerte tiene derecho a vivir y a pisotear a los débiles. _

_Varias noches nos hizo entrenar hasta la extenuación y si no hacíamos las cosas como el las quería nos dejaba dos o tres días sin comer, sin dormir y alguna vez sin agua. Varias veces estuvimos apunto de morir de inanición, de una golpiza y apunto de matarnos ambos por un trozo de pan, aquel se divertía como un cínico mientras nos miraba esforzarnos. _

_Recuerdo un día en el que quiso que fuera su bello eunuco, estaba ebrio y cuando así era, el se convertía en una bestia. Me estaba llamando y yo aterrorizado no me moví de mi lugar._

_te dije que vinieras Paris – dijo exasperado y se levanto tirando la silla, yo di unos pasos atrás con lagrimas en los ojos, apenas éramos unos chiquillos y ese hombre nos inspiraba verdadero temor. _

_No señor – susurre y maldije una y mil veces a Athena por enviarnos ahí… tal velos dioses nos odian pensaba _

_QUE VENGAS MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO – grito exasperado y tomo al mesa volcándola y me por el cuello – te había dicho que eres adorable – susurro con su asqueroso aliento _

_DEJALE EN PAZ – grito zairus tras de el y evoco un comienzo de sus temibles ondas que terminaron por lanzar al maestro contra la pared junto conmigo. Zairus corrió y me sujeto con fuerza apartándome de el _

_Muchacho estupido – susurro e hombre riéndose- NUBES INFERNALES – de sus manos brotaron nubarrones rojos que se impactaron contra ambos rompiendo la pared de la vieja casa._

_Ambos nos levantamos con esfuerzo, todavía recuerdo que estaba lloviendo, el hombre salio como un toro enfurecido y comenzó a golpear a Zairus con tal fuerza que de no haber notado el chico ya no se movía jamás le hubiera dejado _

_zairus? – pregunte esperando una respuesta que no llego – ZAIRUS – grite y le sujete entre mis brazos, le había dado una gran golpiza, ante todo se había cubierto el rostro que no estaba muy dañado a comparación del cuerpo abollado, los huesos rotos, apenas respiraba con dificultad _

_zairus – susurro el hombre llevándose la mano a la frente – cuídale – susurro y se perdió en la noche. Yo lleve al chico al catre que teníamos por cama y comencé a limpiarle las heridas y darle ánimos_

_zairus… por favor no me dejes, tienes que recuperarte, despierta zairus _

_pa..ris – susurro entre abriendo los ojos - ¿estas bien? _

_Si… gracias a ti, debiste de haberle dejado_

_Como… quien seria yo… dejando que lastimaran… - tosió un poco quejándose, yo corrí y le quite una sabana a la cama de kalistenes – que lastimaran…- me acaricio el rostro – algo tan bello _

_Yo… _

_El patriarca… y los dioses… nos odian…_

_Tan solo nos tenemos el uno al otro – conteste sujetando su mano mientras seguía desangrándose – zairus.. te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado… en pago por esto_

_Somos amigos… los amigos no se….- susurro cerrando los ojos, en ese instante llego kalistenes con un medico. _

_Pasaron muchos meses para que zairus se recuperara medianamente. Kalistenes le cuidaba cuanto podía; pero en cuento se hubo recuperado volvió a tratarlo mal, antes de que pudiera hacerme algo, una noche llego un hombre del santuario diciendo que mi maestro al fin se había recuperado de una enfermedad y que tendría que irme a entrenar a otro lado, la ultima vez que vi a Zairus me prometió que se vengaría algún día de este maldito por ambos, me entrego un pañuelo azul en símbolo de aquella promesa… me remordió la conciencia toda la vida el haberle dejado con ese mal nacido, hasta la fecha sigo lamentándolo. _

y como prometí estoy aquí – dije al fin y seguí limpiándole con el pañuelo

y yo cumplí la mía – contesto sonriendo cínicamente, una sonrisa idéntica a la de kalistenes

zairus – susurre sonriéndole igual.

Ese nombre murió junto a el – señalo hacia un muro, una mascara en la esquina que de no habérmela señalado jamás hubiera sabido que estaba ahí. – ahora solo queda Mascara Mortal, en nombre de mi venganza… mi nombre

Tienes razón… Paris murió cuando entendió la verdad… solo aquellos que son fuertes sobreviven, son ganadores, y no hay anda mas bello que el éxtasis de la victoria - conteste mirando exquisitamente el rostro de nuestro maestro lleno de un dolor interminable, ahora que lo pienso, aquello no era mas que el simple reflejo de nuestra niñez destrozada…nuestra niñez juntos.

**_A los ojos de kanon _**

Me encontraba en la vieja cabaña, sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando el fuego en la chimenea. Sujetaba mis manos que estaban temblando debido al dolor del impacto que me dio shion hace unas horas, supongo que nos recuperábamos rápido de las heridas por que éramos más niños, mas jóvenes… tal vez, o tal vez era que nunca nos dieron golpes serios.

Di un largo suspiro sintiendo de nuevo esa terrible presión en el pecho, creo que en fondo esa herida no sanaba del todo, me estaba sintiendo fatal y ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de curar las heridas, rayos… solo pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho a shion, no por que me arrepintiera de las palabras cortantes, sino por que le he puesto sobre aviso de mis malas intenciones.

En ese instante forzaron la puerta y mi gemelo me clavo una mirada cortante, desgarradora

saga – susurre

¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle esas cosas al patriarca?

El me provoco, yo no estaba haciendo nada

El dice que Lein lloraba… ¿Qué le hiciste?

APOYARLA – le grite furioso, todavía de que estaba herido venia a regañarme- como tu no sabes y no puedes hacerlo

Estoy arto de que te le pegues… ¿es que quieres algo con ella? – me dijo tranquilamente y cerro la puerta

Tal vez – conteste arrogante, pero todo aquello era mentira, solo quería molestarle.

¿Si o no?

¿Que importa? Si ella es otro de tus magníficos trofeos. – conteste

maldita sea Kanon te hice una estupida pregunta – contesto mas molesto y camino hasta mi

me importa tanto como a ti – conteste dándole la cara

maldito… estas hartándome… ya no pienso cargar con tus errores

NADIE TE PIDIO QUE LO HICIERAS – le grite en la cara y le prense por la playera

Bien… ¿quieres pelear? ¿quieres matarme? Adelante…- contesto empujándome, yo me deje caer a la cama y le sonreí, era el momento de acabar con todo, de tomar una revancha por la afrenta de la armadura… que equivocados estábamos – te aseguro que no tendré consideración

Que miedo – susurre sonriendo, me levante plantándole cara de nuevo – te demostrare quien debió de ser el favorito

¿celoso?

Resentido – y dicho esto le voltee un puñetazo que le volteo levemente el rostro y seguido de eso varios golpes que el iba esquivando, poco a poco íbamos avanzando hacía la salida

Seguimos con golpes leves como si ambos pensáramos en el otro, estimándonos de algún modo; pero me pareció absurdo todo y comencé a atacar con todas mis fuerzas. En uno de esos momentos le propine una patada en el estomago y luego un leve golpe de cosmos que lo expulso por la puerta, destrozándola.

El se levantó limpiándose la sangre en su boca y corrió hacia mi propinándome tres puñetazos en la cara y luego una patada en las rodillas que me hizo caer. Cuando estaba en el suelo se ensaño pisándome el estomago variadas veces hasta que reaccione sujetándole la pierna y girándola, como intentando romperla pero solo logre que el diera una pirueta en el aire y cayera de espaldas.

Nos miramos desde el suelo y nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, colocamos la pose de la otra dimensión y la lanzamos con todo nuestro poder, obviamente ambas chocaron iluminando todo alrededor, eso fue suficiente para alertar a todos en el santuario.

anda… ¿crees que podrás superar mi dimensión? – le grite molesto haciendo un gran esfuerzo

entrenamos ambos con Cole, ambos sabemos quien maneja mejor la técnica – me contesto sonriendo de forma arrogante

me tienes arto… no podemos ser iguales… UNO DE LOS DOS TIENE QUE SER MEJOR

ENTONCES ACEPTA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUIEN ES EL MEJOR

AHORA ME DIRAS QUE ERES TU

NO TE DIRE LO QUE YA SABES

MUERETE - eleve mas mi cosmos y el también, ambos estábamos forcejeando trazando en la tierra nuestros pies, por tal presión de cosmos

En ese momento una tercera energía chocó con las nuestras e hizo explotar todo aquel cosmos en un vació que termino por expulsarnos a ambos. Yo termine nuevamente dentro de la cabaña, a medio suelo y saga, salio expulsada contra el suelo.

MOCOSOS ESTUPIDOS PUDIERON HABER MUERTO AMBOS – nos grito el patriarca que ahora estaba en medio de todo aquel desastre

Maldición – susurre sujetándome el pecho y respirando agitadamente, me levante y Salí a su encuentro

Respondan… ¿cual era el motivo de la pelea? - jamás le había visto tan furioso

Que le responda el – le conteste señalando a Saga que apenas se estaba levantando

Yo, tu fuiste el que empezó a provocarme - me grito acercándose también

Yo estaba cómodamente en mi cabaña hasta que tu llegaste queriéndome romper la cara

Yo solo te pregunte por que habías peleado con el patriarca

Y después te pusiste celoso por que cierta joven me prefiere

NO TE PREFIERE – contesto saga furiosos y se abalanzo sobre mi, podría decirse que estábamos peleando de forma muy infantil, el patriarca volvió a separarnos.

SE ESTAN PELEANDO POR LEIN – grito furioso llevándose la mano al pecho, imagino que aquello le cayo como balde de agua fría.

NO – dijimos al unísono, creo que ambos comprendimos que no debíamos meter a la chica en nuestros asuntos, ella era la menos culpable de todo esto.

ENTONCES

ESTOY ARTO, ARTO DE TI Y DE EL

ESTABAMOS PEELANDO POR QUE KANON DICE QUE YO SOY EL FAVORITO

QUE

Es una estupidez no kanon – me dijo arrogante saga, no era el, era como si algo le poseyera por que Saga solía ser muy tranquilo y no aceptar mis leves provocaciones.

Idiota – susurre cerrando los puños

Ambos son hermanos, no pueden estar peleando de esa forma… nadie es consentido, ambos son caballeros

Sabes… estoy arto de sus sermones de igualdad, sabes mejor que nadie quien es la sombra aquí… no pienso pelear mas Shion, desde ahora considera que no existo – conteste furioso y le di la espalda comenzando a caminar

Kanon vuelve acá, kanon no me des la espalda - me dijo Shion con una voz muy suave

KANON – me grito saga y corrió sujetándome con tal fuerza en el brazo que al instante mi hueso lo resintió – cuando alguien superior te llama mocoso, debes inclinarte y obedecer

Lo dices por el - conteste furioso clavándole una fiera mirada

Lo digo por mí – me susurro al oído cuando ambos escuchamos una fuerte caída, al voltear vimos a Shion en el suelo, inconsciente.

Mierda – susurre

Shion – saga corrió a tomarle la presión…

_**A los ojos de Lein**_

Mire por unos segundos la casa de géminis, anteriormente había estado en casa del patriarca después de ese paro cardiaco frente a los gemelos. Había tenido que salir de ahí por que así el doctor lo quiso, nadie debía molestarle, menos una mocosa tan problemática como yo, cintando las palabras del doctor.

Curiosamente Saga y Kanon terminaron juntos en géminis. Entre despacio y pude escucharles discutiendo

esto fue tu culpa – dijo kanon

maldición ya no importa de quien es la culpa… ambos permitimos que Shion arriesgara de nuevo la salud por nosotros

nadie le pidió que se preocupara

¿Qué demonios te pasa? El nos crió… acaso no tienes un poquito de conciencia

hace mucho que deje los remordimientos atrás - contesto cortante Kanon

y también el cariño a los tuyos – le reclamo

lo deje cuando me di cuenta que estaba solo y tenia que inclinarme a los pies de un estupido como tu –dijo furiosos kanon. Saga pareciera no creer que esas palabras fueron suyas o tal vez no lo recordaba.

NO ESTAS SOLO

No lo estas – conteste y ambos voltearon a mirarme, les mire todos raspados del rostro, unos cuantos moretones y cortadas leves, pero mal atendidas – podrían infectarse

Es lo menos que merecemos – contesto saga y agacho la mirada, camine hasta el acariciándole el rostro y dándole un pequeño beso

Le solté y fui al baño, regrese con el botiquín medico y comencé a lavar las heridas de Saga mientras el gemelo nos miraba, le coloque alcohol y algunas gasas, él en agradecimiento acaricio mi cabello y me dio un beso en la frente metálica. Luego voltee hacia Kanon, camine hasta él y comencé a revisar, limpiar y curar las heridas, le vende el brazo izquierdo que tenia la marca de unas manos

que rudo – susurre y voltee a ver a saga

lo siento kanon

como quieras – contesto el otro y acaricio mi mascara – gracias preciosa

lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa kanon - conteste – si el patriarca no les hubiera detenido… - me estaban ahogando las lagrimas y me levante, ambos se levantaron también

lein – saga se acerco lo sufriente como para sentirlo cerca mientras kanon me clavo una mirada tierna – calma

linda no llores – dijo kanon

uno de ustedes dos no estaría aquí… - lleve instintivamente las manos a mi mascara – y el patriarca intercambio eso por su propia vida… no es justo que ustedes tan solo se limiten a pelear sin importar nada, ustedes son sus hijos tanto como yo…nosotros debemos estar con el

calma linda – saga termino por atraerme hacía si, me miraba y acariciaba el cabello tiernamente

encargarte de ella – contesto kanon y se fue rápidamente, imagino que estaba cansado de pelear, tal vez hasta culpable se sentía

perdóname… a veces creo que no puedo mantener un control, a veces me desespera mirar a mi hermano tan altanero y tan distante de mi. – me susurro al oído mientras me estrechaba más fuerte, yo podía sentir toda aquella tristeza, pude sentirla desde que pise esa casa.

Ni yo lo soporto – conteste abrazándole del todo.

Entonces sentí una llamada, una voz en mi mente, como algo calido, un cosmos calido que me llamaba a gritos. Le reconocí, era Karin que estaba orando, yo podía escucharle en el corazón, así que imagine que mi poder de empatía estaba creciendo.

saga, tienes que descansar – dije y le tome de las manos conduciéndolo a la cama

pero… quiero estar contigo

Shion me necesita ahora – conteste y le acaricie el bello rostro – prometo regresar, además sabes que no podemos estar así de juntos ahora –

Bien…. – susurro y me atrajo hacia si dándome un beso en la boca, a veces me preguntaba si no odiaba esa mascara que nos separaba, imagino que si. – algún día tienes que dejarme verte… te lo ruego

Hablaremos de eso mas tarde cariño – le conteste y me fui lo mas rápido que pude rumbo a la casa del patriarca.

Tarde mucho tiempo en llegar, pase por todas las casas a partir de géminis, MM y Afrodita estaban juntos charlando, al verme me saludaron efusivamente y prometí pasar más tarde a ver a MM; Aioria hace tiempo se había ido al igual que Shaka; Aioros me sonrió mientras entrenaba recomendándome que no me preocupara tanto; Milo y Shura estaban viendo el fútbol americano, así que pase por desapercibida; Camus también se había ido y me dio una cierta nostalgia.

Llegue al fin a la casa y Karin estaba fuera, al llegar me clavo una terrible mirada y yo misma pude sentir su enojo en mis entrañas.

karin… ¿Qué pasa?

Por tu culpa y tus estupidos hermanos el patriarca esta muriendo – me grito y camino decidida hasta mi, aquella noticia me impresiono demasiado

Pero yo…

TU ERES LA CULPABLE – me grito y abofeteo, luego comenzó a llorar tocándose la mano

Es de metal… no cualquiera puede hacerme daño en el rostro mientras esta mascara me proteja – le dije notando que su mano sangraba – esta hecha de plata – dije y troce mi blusa vendándole la mano, ella me miro y me abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba

Si el muere… yo me voy con el - su voz se escuchaba resquebrajada, y todo ese enojo se convirtió en una tristeza profunda que me lastimo el alma. - ¿Qué soy yo sin el?

Calma… estará bien – susurre cuando sentí que el cosmos del patriarca comenzaba a disminuir - por zeus – dije empujando levemente a la joven y entrando al cuarto corriendo.

Pude escuchar los gritos de la joven entre lágrimas, pareciera que sentía que Shion se estaba despidiendo. Cuando entre esta apenas respirando, corrí hasta el y le mira, luego me hinque tomándole la mano derecha y llevándola a su pecho.

_Athena, te suplico me des el cosmos suficiente para salvarle, el no puede irse sin verte reencarnada entre nosotros, jamás se lo perdonaría. Por favor athena ayúdame a salvar a mi padre… por favor… por favor_

Poco a poco comencé a elevar mi cosmos hasta incendiarlo, todo el cuarto se lleno de una energía roja, una energía ardiente. Mire al patriarca sonriendo al notar que su color regresaba, comencé a sentirme cansada, y al cerrar los ojos pude ver toda la vida de Shion, como si se me mostrara un video, una biografía, pude mirar las guerras, pude mirar a su hermano, su niñez, todo… ese era mi poder… al final mire una explosión y termine por dejarme caer, el cosmos del patriarca se había estabilizado al fin.

Karin entro corriendo y me tomo entre brazos, me llevo a cuestas al sillón y corrió hacia Shion, tomo su presión con lagrimas en los ojos, reviso los signos vitales en la maquina y me dio las gracias con una mirada.

- te amo Shion – susurro ella y le dio un beso en su envejecido rostro, un beso tan largo y lleno de paz, amor, aquellos sentimientos me llenaron el alma… y después todo se nublo….


	16. La Orden

**Capitulo 15: "La Orden"**

**A los ojos de Lein**

Hicieron falta tres meses para que el patriarca se recuperara por completo, yo tarde un mes mas, era lógico, le había dado el cosmos casi hasta extinguirlo y si consideramos que era una principiante… casi le doy la vida.

Por aquellas épocas me cuidaba Marin y trataba de mantener a todos alejados del lugar, todos sabían quien había apoyado al patriarca después de tal emanación de cosmos. Todos me mandaron regalos y demás cosas, por las tardes venia a visitarme Saga y se deshacía en complacerme en lo que fuera, cosa que a Yuzuriha no le agradaba mucho pero no hacia más que tragarse su coraje.

Fue un martes que pude levantarme al fin, ya con todas mis energía recargadas, aquella tarde llego Saga con un ramo de rosas y me planto un gran beso en la mascara., aun no le permitía ver mi rostro.

preciosura - me dijo y tomo mi mano derecha – voy a llevarme a un lugar que te encantara

¿al cine?

Ja… sabes que en rodorio y a muchos kilómetros a la redonda no hay ni una ciudad

Bueno… entonces

Es sorpresa

mmm…. Ok confiare en ti – le dije y salimos caminando del santuario amazona

Caminamos mucho, hoy que lo recuerdo se me hace una eternidad. Caminamos tanto que me agite un poco, pero durante ese camino con mis ojos vendados, podía sentir la calida mano de Saga sujetando con cuidado la mía, podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi oído y escuchaba con suma atención lo que me contaba; cosas sin mucha importancia.

Al llegar a nuestro destino se detuvo en seco y me susurro al oído

no hay nada en esta tierra que se compare contigo… la hermosura de tu espíritu, la calidez que emites no es ni la mitad de hermoso que lo que a continuación veras

Y en ese instante me quito la venda de los ojos, dejo caer esta al viento desde la enorme colina en la que nos encontrábamos. Desde ahí se podía mirar a lo largo y ancho de aquella tierra un hermoso campo de flores púrpuras, rosas y rojas; en el viento se podía oler la fragancia de aquel bello jardín natural inmenso, podía sentir por cada poro de mi piel la frescura del viento y mis cabellos negros se tambaleaban levemente mientras destellaban mis rayos azules debido al sol de la tarde que nos abrazaba con calidez.

Una ráfaga de fresco aire se levanto elevando algunos pétalos de flores, sentí los brazos de Saga rodear calidamente mi cintura por la espalda y darme un leve beso en la mejilla de plata. Yo sonreí y el viento elevo nuestros cabellos en una danza magnifica de color negro azulado y azul marino; por nuestros pies pasaron los pétalos y di un suspiro largo.

¿Qué pasa amor? – susurro saga dándome un beso en el oído.

Nada…- sujete sus manos, el recargo su barbilla en mi hombro – no recuerdo haber sido tan feliz como hoy

Ni yo – susurro y tomo mi mano colocándose al lado de mí - ¿nos vamos?

Bajamos la colina encontrando unos enormes árboles de copa extensa en la que ya estaba dispuesto un gran mantel con una canasta de comida. Nos sentamos ambos a la sombra de los árboles desde los cuales se veía mas cerca aquel campo florido.

te prepare… una ensalada de fruta… ya sabes fresa, manzana, bananas todas esas frutas que te gustan con un poco de miel y salvado

saga – le sujete la mano que estaba hurgando en la canasta

dime – volteo a mirarme sonriente y saco la mano sujetando con ambas la mía

gracias

preciosa no hay por que darlas, me basta con tu sonrisa

¿Cómo sabes que sonrió? - agache la cabeza sujetando la mascara plateada de ojos rojos sobre mi rostro

por que puedo sentirlo – susurro, se acerco mas tomando la mano y la mascara – estamos conectados

somos uno – susurre y el me sonrió sentándose tras de mi y acomodándome entre sus piernas, rodeando con sus brazos mis hombros y recargando la cabeza en mi cuello. El recargado en un árbol y yo recargada en el….

**A los ojos de Shion.**

Estaba mucho mejor, aun así el medico me escribió alguna receta con ciertos medicamentos para el corazón que de no haber sido por la insistencia de Karin ni hubiera tocado. Solía decirme "_debes de tomarlos, es por tu bien"_ y yo contestaba _"para que retrasar el destino" _pero ella se entristecía mucho y no quería verle así… termine por tomarlos.

Estaba sentado en el trono leyendo las cartas con los informes de los entrenamientos para caballeros de plata entre los que destacaban un tal Misty que aspira a la armadura de lagarto y Argol aspirante a la armadura de medusa… ahora que ya no están me hubiese gustado conocerles. Entro en ese momento Karin con una reverencia y le mire con una sonrisa.

mi señor, una de las lideres del santuario amazona ha venido a verle

¿Quién? Y déjate de protocolos – dije amablemente

Yuzuriha… con otro de sus chismes de lavandería

Que Atenea me de paciencia - ambos nos reímos un poco y la dejo entrar

Gran patriarca – llego agitada y se hincó al verme con la cabeza baja y la mano izquierda recargada en la rodilla – ya no se que hacer mi señor

¿Por qué lo dices? – le entregue los papeles a Karin - ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? – ella volteo a ver a Karin como esperando a que se fuera – ella puede estar aquí, tiene mi venia

es lein

¿Qué hizo esta vez? – tome un gran sorbo de agua fría de la copa que estaba en una mesa al lado del trono

Ha salido de nueva cuenta del santuario sin permiso alguno más que el de Marín y Shaina quienes no están calificadas para…

QUE – le interrumpí y Karin me miro con ternura

Además no esta en condiciones para salir – se levanto la chica con una voz de preocupación.

¿a que te refieres?

Es que no lo sabe mi señor… ha caído enferma como por unos tres o cuatro meses, incluso tuvieron que llamar a un doctor del pueblo

¿Por qué yo no había sido informado de esto? – pregunte furioso y voltee a mirar a Karin que seguramente lo sabia todo, ella notando parte de su culpabilidad se puso algo pálida.

gran patriarca, no queríamos importunarle… usted estaba muy débil y... – intento explicarse

CALLA

Han ido a una colina muy alejada, esta mas haya de las montañas del sur. Fue al jardín de Praya

Tan lejos – susurro Karin

Y no esta sola – comento la joven que estaba muy bien informada… lastima que no me pregunte el por que.

Es kanon – dije cortando en seco y levantándome encolerizado del trono, creo que con el tiempo la paciencia la perdí.

Peor aun – contesto

Puedes irte – y la joven salio. Voltee para regañar a Karin pero la chica había desaparecido. Camine a las afueras de la casa y llame al guardia que ahí estaba – Perdicas, corre tan rápido como puedas y dile a Aioros que lo veré en unas dos o tres horas.

Si señor- el hombre corrió. Y después me encamine al bendito jardín.

**A los ojos de Mascara Mortal**

Estaba recostado en la cama, yo por supuesto estaba mejor, mucho mejor físicamente; pero esos meses mi estado mental se había agraviado de tal suerte que escuchaba voces en mi cabeza, una sola voz resaltaba de tantas… la de mi querida Akemi, ahora me hablaba sin necesidad de ver el rostro en mi pared, su voz me seguía a donde iba y me pedía siempre lo mismo **_"quiero la cabeza de Lein"_** yo me negaba cuanto más pudiera…

Por la tarde recibí una visita no muy común. Kanon entro con la frente en alto y su mirada arrogante, en cuanto le vi me levante.

¿a que se debe el honor?

Necesitamos hablar de algo que tuvo que contarme Lein

Tu dirás – comente y nos dirigimos a la mesa de lo que según yo era mi cocina, le ofrecí un poco de agua pero el pidió vino, lo saque que de un compartimiento secreto en la pared, éramos un jovencitos en la pubertad, el encontrarnos alcohol era motivo de faltas.

Lein me contó sobre Akemi – me clavo la mirada y tomo un poco de vino

**_Para colmo chismosa_** – susurro akemi a mi oído

Que te dijo la soplona – me senté escaseando en un vaso un poco de aquel liquido

Me comento que tu noviecita había sido asesinada por unos mafiosos – dijo yo me empine la botella al sentir una presión en mi mente

_**Y a el que le importa **_

Callate

¿Qué?

No… nada – baje la mirada- ¿a que viene todo esto?

Pues… la maestra de Lein fue asesinada por las mismas personas, entre ellas destaca un tal _Haganen _– a juzgar por su mirada creo que mi rostro palideció con tan solo escuchar el nombre.

**_NO LE PRESTES ATENCION_**

La Orden del Dragon Rojo… fueron los malditos que te mataron – le dije a akemi en voz alta ganándome la completa atención de mi interlocutor que se levanto de la silla

¿con quien demonios hablas? – dijo kanon un tanto molesto

perdón… es solo, que aun estoy algo cansado – me talle los ojos con las manos y suspire recargándome en la silla, Kanon me miro indiferente

bueno maniaco venia a hacer un trato contigo

ve al grano

te propongo que investiguemos juntos mas sobre esta orden – dijo terminando después su trago de vino

_**que le importa a ese mocoso, ni siquiera es un verdadero caballero**_

¿Qué interés tienes en ello? – comente levantándome de la silla

eso es algo que no te importa, confórmate con saber que me interesa esta orden.

_**¿Qué se propone? **_

No acabas de oír que no lo dirá – conteste molesto, kanon hecho una carcajada

Tienes serios problemas MM deberías decirle a tu delicada flor que te sane

¿delicada flor?

Afrodita

Hey! Me ofendes en mi propia casa desgraciado

Ja… no importa, investigare mas sobre el asunto iré a la biblioteca de los talleres del santuario, tu iras a ver a la biblioteca real del patriarca – dijo encaminándose a la entrada de la casa

Pero son libros prohibidos!

Como si eso te importara –contesto cortante y salio de la casa.

**_No le hagas caso… se esta volviendo loco – _**decía la voz de Akemi en mi cabeza.

Yo soy el loco- susurre sujetándome la cabeza y golpeando la mesa, el vino se derramo en ella

**A los ojos de Saga:**

Estuvimos largo rato abrazados charlando de las cosas que a ella le gustaba hacer un su tiempo libre, entre las muchas cosas estaba dibujar y charlar, yo le sonreí y le comente que me gustaba leer novelas de suspenso y ella no podía imaginarme con un libro, después de eso comencé a contarle de las novelas que había leído.

que lindo… ¿te gustan las novelas románticas?

No

Y eso por que – dijo recargándose en mi hombro

Pues… me gusta mas vivirlas – le susurre y seguimos comiendo

Que lindo eres… es el mejor detalle que han tenido conmigo

¿enserio?

Pues… viniendo de un chico – contesto

Sabes… - me quede callado un momento al ver que ella se paralizo y miro al horizonte -¿Qué pasa?

Shion - susurro y se levanto mirando a todos lados

El no esta aquí

Puedo sentirlo – contesto cortante

Pero

Lo se, esta cerca y…

Si estoy cerca – comento Shion que estaba tras del árbol – tus habilidades mejoran, ya puedes sentir a alguien por otro medio que no es el cosmos

Señor! – me levante nervioso - ¿desde hace cuanto esta aquí?

Acabo de llegar – contesto cortante - ¿Qué hacían?

Tomar un tiempo libre – conteste y lein volteo a mirarme

tiempo libre? Los santos de Atena no tienen tiempo libre y menos cuando tienen deberes – contesto Shion clavándome la mirada

si señor – conteste

tu debes estar cuidando el cabo Saga, si Poseidón despertara antes de tiempo…dime – me sujeto el hombro- ¿Qué pasaría si no estas para advertirnos?.. estaríamos todos en grave peligro

señor , si señor – conteste agachando la mirada

**_anda dile que eso te importa un comino – _**me quede paralizado un momento al escuchar esa voz familiar****en mi cabeza, yo estaba pensando todo eso…. O eso creí

y tu lein ¿como piensas que te daré una armadura si ni siquiera estas dispuesta a pelear por ella?

perdón – ella agacho la mirada

un caballero debe de ser siempre constante, responsable y entregado… si ambos no pueden cumplir sin las reglas ninguno de los dos me sirve – lein y yo nos quedamos paralizados

si señor – contestamos al unísono

**_ni quien le necesite, no moriremos por que este bastardo nos rechace –_**pude sentir **** un mano en mi hombro, una ajena a la de lein o la del patriarca, y seguía pensado malas palabras y acciones

no quiero volver a ver indisciplinas ¿me oyen los dos? De ahora en adelante yuzuriha estará al pendiente de ti Lein

¿Qué? Pero señor ella no

sin peros

si señor – contesto la chica con cierto enfado

bien, repórtate con ella- la chica se quedo inmóvil mirándole - ahora**_ – _**volteo hacia mi y luego siguió su camino de regreso al santuario amazona

en cuanto a ti… no quiero que te le acerques mas

¿Qué? – conteste mirándole de frente

es una distracción… no quiero que te enamores de ella

¿Qué? Eso seria una… una incoherencia señor ella es como mi hermana

**_mejor dile que no puede prohibirte los placeres de todo joven _**– voltee hacia atrás un poco molesto

bien... debes de saber que tu vida esta consagrada a athena, esa es la responsabilidad que portas con esa armadura

**_no somos padres católicos imbecil, _ _somos guerreros_**- volví a voltear hacia atrás nuevamente, sabia que esos pensamientos eran míos… tal vez quería negármelo.

¿te sucede algo saga? – el patriarca me sujeto el rostro

es que me impresiona que me niegue la oportunidad de querer

¿quieres tener algo con Lein?

NO, me refiero a otras chicas

Ah!- el patriarca sonrió, yo me sonroje - escucha, tienes derecho a ejercer tu…naturaleza - rió un poco - pero sabes que las amazonas no pueden mostrar su rostro a nadie, ellas tienen que ser tan puras como athena

Si señor – conteste agachando la mirada

Bien…vamonos hijo

Y regresamos al santuario, termine por quedarme en casa de géminis pensando mucho en todo lo que el patriarca dijo, a juzgar por su reacción no nos descubrió; lo peor es que ya sospechaba de nuestra relación, es decir ya teníamos unos 8 meses de estar juntos y apenas se iba dando cuenta, me sorprendí de ver que tan capaz era de mentir.

Me recosté en la cama mirando el techo, recordé la calida piel de mi querida lein, su cabello, y comencé a imaginarme como seria su rostro, tez blanca que contrasta con su cabello negro… ¿Cómo serian esos ojos? ¿Rasgados? ¿Azules?... de labios delgados tal vez, lo único que podía recordar era ese rostro metálico, inexpresivo, frió y macabro en debida a sus ojos rojos… ¿Cómo seria lein, acaricie mis labios.

"_**tan puras como Athena" ¿Quién le va a creer eso?**_** _Hasta el sabe que los dioses son promiscuos… ¿Por qué no debes de acercarte a esa mujer? ¿Solo por que ese castrado te lo dice?_** – salte al pensar eso sin darme cuenta, tal vez era que mis deseos estaban fluyendo….

**A los ojos de Kanon…**

Camine apresuradamente a mi cabaña en la que ya estaba Mascara esperando, le mire algo aturdido de un lado a otro fumando uno de esos puros fuertes, el olor era tan penetrante que todavía recuerdo lo mucho que me mareo

apaga esa porquería – le dije con un fuerte tono de voz y deje los libros que traía en la mesa

pero si tu también fumas

pero no puros de ese tamaño!

aquí esta lo que pediste – contesto MM haciendo caso omiso de mi petición, coloco otros tres libros con separadores en la mesa – los tome prestados de la biblioteca de Shion

¿se dio cuenta?

Estaba muy ocupado amonestando a Saga por llevar a una amazona lejos del santuario

Lein - susurre y sonreí levemente - ¿Qué encontraste?

Pues resulta que no hace mucho existió una orden sagrada de caballeros, llamada los Dragones rojos, expertos en las hechicerías negras y adoradores del dios de la guerra, Ares, su señor que a tenido dentro de la mitología grandes pleitos con Atenea por el reinado de la tierra. – comento MM y abrió uno de los libros señalando variados pictogramas que relataban aquellas batallas – se dice que Atenea encerró en un sello a enemigos como Poseidón, dentro de una ánfora, Hades dentro del pico de una montaña y por ultimo su medio hermano Ares a quien encerró en un cáliz que tiene grabado un dragón.

Un cáliz – susurre al tiempo que habría otro libro – el cáliz con el dragón rojo, símbolo de guerra – le mostré el cáliz a MM – ¿lo conoces?

No, no recuerdo haberlo visto – contesto

Pues… resulta que existe este cáliz, más aparte un símbolo de 12 picos en las espadas del emblema de la orden del dragón – me senté tranquilamente mostrándole las imágenes a MM que reconoció al instante el emblema

En efecto, ese emblema portaban los malditos

Te explico, ese símbolo tiene que ver con las victimas, imagino que serán el numero de victimas que tiene que sacrificar para retoñar a su dios... algo tiene que ver el cáliz pero…

No encontraste nada, yo tampoco – contesto MM – aunque según me has contado, al parecer tanto la maestra de Lein como mi akemi murieron del mismo modo

Devoradas- susurre mientras los huesos me calaron y un escalofrió me llego

Y les extrajeron el corazón… no me cabe duda que todo es parte de un ritual

Para revivir a ares? No te parece absurdo!

Pues… si creemos en Athena

Tu creerás en ella – conteste un tanto ofendido ganándome una mirada despectiva.

Bien… por ahora tengo que irme al trabajo, cuando regrese seguiremos con esto – comento y salio caminando de la casa

La orden de Ares…. Madre – susurre recordando mi pesadilla, me deje caer en la silla mirando aquel terrible dragón… el dragón rojo.

**A los ojos de Lein.**

Estaba entrenando junto con Marín un poco lejos del santuario amazona ya comenzaba a anochecer.

entonces …- Me lanzo un golpe que esquive rápidamente – te dejo al cuidado de Yuzuriha – continuo lanzando golpes y yo esquivando

si, es que nadie se da cuenta de que esa tía se trae algo conmigo – conteste al tiempo que contraatacaba

pero – dio un salto volteándome una pata en el rostro que me empujo levemente – no puedes hacer nada?

Pues… no- conteste y ambas nos detuvimos al ver que ya era de noche, nos sentamos en el suelo respirando agitadamente

Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que esa chica este tras de ti, no va a quitar el dedo del renglón

Dejaría de ser Yuzuriha - conteste mientras camine hasta nuestra mochila que traía algunas botellas de agua. Tome una botella que le lance a Marín

Hey… tengo que irme quede con Shaina de ayudarle a Gaist con sus técnicas

Bien, me quedo un rato, tengo que comenzar a entrenar mi otra habilidad – conteste sonriéndole

Si necesitas algo... llámame – dijo y comenzó a caminar mientras la veía alejarse.

Decidí sentarme tranquilamente adoptando la posición de oración que había visto en Shaka, sonreí al recordar que hace meses se había ido, comenzaba a preguntarme si estaba bien. Cerré los ojos con una media sonrisa y comencé a elevar mi cosmos.

Tan solo…concentración – susurre y comencé a escuchar miles de voces, al principio dolorosas para el oído, como si todas gritaran al mismo tiempo – concentración – comenzaba a respirar agitadamente – lein concéntrate… Saga – y comencé a respirar tranquilamente, después las voces comenzaron a hacerse mas leves hasta convertirse en un suave susurro.

Me concentre en el santuario, en las 12 casas en especial y comencé a escuchar voces difusas e ilegibles, murmuraban, podía reconocer a los caballeros dorados mas no escuchar sus corazones. Di un respiro lento y entonces al fin escuche algo.

_mírala, tan distraída, tan concentrada- _la voz de una mujer

Akemi, ya basta – aquella voz era de MM

_¡¡No, basta tu…¿¿ acaso ya olvidaste lo que me debes? Me debes la vida que no supiste proteger como caballero y novio que eras_ – le grito

Pero no puedo, no puedo dañarla

_Entonces me dejaras así… ¿es que no deseas que este a tu lado?_

Escucha yo... te ...te quiero pero

_¿¿ME QUIERES? Antes me amabas_

Pero… ahora amo a alguien mas

_No me digas… no...no, ¿amas a esa maldita? _

Pues…

_LA QUIERO… tendrás que dármela… ¿o prefieres que yo misma la tome en sus pesadillas?_

¡¡¡No!

_Me debes esa vida, me debes tu amor… me lo debes por haber sido tan DEBIL_

Akemi… yo… no... no soy débil

T_u maestro tenia razón, siempre serás un cobarde_

YA BASTA… ¿LA QUIERES? TE LA DARE

Y en ese instante sentí un fuerte cosmos, sentí largas palpitaciones de una adrenalina inconmensurable. Me levante de golpe y voltee tras de mi solo para encontrarme unas manos rodeando mi cuello

suelta… MM- susurre sujetando sus fuertes manos

no soy ningún débil

te...manipula…ella esta...muerta

pronto dejara de estarlo! – me contesto al tiempo que apretaba mas, comencé a dar de patadas pero traía puesta la armadura dorada, era imposible dañarlo – no gastes tus energías – susurro y luego un fuerte golpe en el estomago que me desvaneció.

**A los ojos de MM **

La tenia entre mis brazos, se veía tan delicada. Pero aquella voz de mi Akemi no me dejaba en paz, seguía diciéndome cobarde, seguía hiriendo mi orgullo y como poseído la lleve a mi casa, me adentre en ella y la recosté en el suelo sonriendo casi maléficamente, podía ver a Akemi, materializada acariciando el cabello de lein

_¿vas a regalármela? _

Te mostrare que yo no soy ningún cobarde – conteste furioso sacando todas las veladoras que tenia colocándolas en forma de un tangrama alrededor de Lein. Luego camine hasta la pared mirando la mascara que simbolizaba a Akemi y la coloque en su pecho

_Vamos hazlo_ – susurro akemi, al tiempo que comencé a hablar en latín como invocando _– toma… debe ser un pacto de sangre_ – susurro dándome una daga que sujete con fuerza

Continué con mis palabras y alce la daga dispuesto a atravesarle el cuello, cuando ella despertó, nos miramos detenidamente. Ella estaba pálida

¿Qué haces? – susurro, estuvo a punto de pararse; pero la sujete con mi otra mano, la daga seguía elevada por mi derecha – MM... no la escuches…ella… ella esta muerta

NO! NO LO ESTA ¿ES QUE NO AL VES?

No hay nadie más aquí – susurro Lein y acaricio mi rostro – solo tu y yo…

Y yo – contesto otra voz y ambos volteamos al ver a Yuzuriha

Querida- susurre – ¿¿por que no te largas?

Jamás pensé que escucharas voces MM – contesto con una sonrisa de lado

No eres bienvenida – conteste

Eso no me importa

_No importa… solo dámela_ - contesto akemi sujetando los cabellos de Lein, la chica no sentía nada. Después de todo Akemi era solo un fantasma

Hace un momento al escuchaste Lein – le dije mientras llevaba mi mano izquierda explorando su cuello, luego su mascara plateada

Estaba concentrada en tu mente... tan solo es tu mente MM

NO! ELLA ESTA AQUÍ

JAJAJA te haz vuelto loco – contesto Yuzuriha y se cruzo de brazos recargándose en el pilar – vamos… termínala

Si ella tiene razón, termínala. Me dijo Akemi concentrando su mirada café en mis ojos

No estoy loco… de verdad... de verdad esta ahí – susurre mirando a Lein que acariciaba mi mejilla

Yo… quiero creer – susurro elevando su cosmos levemente

¡¡¡BASTA ACABALA! – me grito Yuzuriha y Akemi al mismo tiempo

PERDONAME – grite elevando la daga cuando sentí un golpe en el pecho que me expulso con gran fuerza contra la pared destrozando parte de ella

¿¿QUE ES TODO ESTO? -Grito con fuerza Shura que recién llego

¿Qué demonios? –susurro Yuzuriha

_¡¡si seréis idiotas!_ – contesto Akemi y la miré desvanecerse en las sombras

¿Qué haces aquí Shura? – pregunte levantándome y limpiando mi armadura del polvo

¿que intentabas hacerle? -Me pregunto un voz tras de mi, el recién llegado me sujeto por el cabello y coloco su brazo en mi cuello

déjalo Saga – dijo Lein levantándose, Shura llego hasta ella – estoy bien susurro y Shura me miro molesto

¿QUE INTEBAS HACERLE? – me gritó Saga furioso

¿Cómo se enteraron de todo? -Conteste

te hice una pregunta – contesto Saga colocando mas fuerza en mi cuello, Lein camino hasta él sujetando su brazo, estaba frente a mi

yo los llame... recuerda que gracias a mi empatía tengo una conexión muy sólida con todos – me contesto y jalo un poco el brazo de Saga

no voy a dejarle… intento hacerte daño- contesto Saga furioso

por favor – susurro ella y Saga me empujo contra ella

¿por que le defiendes? - preguntó centrando su mirada en Lein

¿Qué? ¿importa? – contesto Yuzuriha – tal vez tienen algo

bueno y tu ¿que demonios te metes? – contesto Shura

los mismo me pregunto de ti – le contesto ella

CONTESTAME – le gritó Saga

NADA – contesto Lein , aquello me dolió y la empuje alejándome lentamente – es mi amigo

Tu amigo…pues a mi no me lo parece – dijo Yuzuriha ganándose una mirada despectiva de Saga

¿pensabas decirme que Lein estaba en peligro? – contesto Saga centrando una malévola mirada que nos estremeció - ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS AQUÍ, CON EL Y CON ELLA? – camino hasta Yuzuriha y la arrinconó en el pilar, la joven temblaba

Saga ya basta - susurro lein un tanto atemorizada de esa extraña actitud

TU CALLATE- contesto Saga elevando levemente su cosmos y empujándola contra el suelo

Saga calmate- dijo Shura y lo sujeto antes de que pudiese hacerle algo a Yuzuriha

¡¡Tan solo quiero respuestas maldita sea! – le dio un golpe al pilar, pasando justo de lado de Yuzuriha

A mi también me gustaría saberlas – escuchamos una voz que nos llamaba directamente al cosmos

Maestro Shion – susurro Saga

¿Por qué has elevado tu cosmos de esa forma?

No es nada

Los quiero a todos aquí y ahora – nos dijo con fuerza.

**A los ojos de Lein:**

Caminamos todos callados hasta llegar a la casa del patriarca, pero el patriarca no estaba esperando en piscis. Al llegar nos quedamos parados en hilera frente a él, que estaba sentado en una silla de caoba, una de esas sillas elegantes del comedor de Afrodita.

¿quien me explicara? – susurro un poco cansado mientras sobaba sus sienes con ambas manos

pues... yo los llame - susurre

¿para que?

Por que estaba en dificultades con MM

¿Y que hacías en casa de MM? ¿no deberías estar en el santuario amazona?

Si señor… es solo que tenia algunas diferencias con MM y quería arreglarlas – conteste y MM volteo a mirarme

Cuando llegamos ella estaba en el suelo con él – se entrometió Yuzuriha con un tono no muy agradable

¿en el suelo? –Shion me clavo una mirada

no es lo que cree – contesto MM

¿así? – pregunto Saga mirándome

¿Qué hacían en el suelo?

Me tropecé, él me levanto... no se que se imagino Yuzuriha

Estaba encima de ti – contesto la joven

Eso no es cierto – le conteste encarándola, el patriarca se levantó

En primera, tu deberías de haberla regañado en vez de quedarte viendo – dijo el patriarca a Yuzuriha que agacho la cabeza, yo volví a mi lugar – y tu Lein… me estoy cansando de tus desbarajustes

Lo lamento

Fue mi culpa señor, yo fui quien le pidió que viniera a mi casa para arreglar nuestras diferencias y llevarnos mejor – contesto MM

¿Y ustedes? – le pregunto mirando a Saga y Shura

Yo los llame- conteste

¿Y por que?

Es que nuestra discusión se subió de tono y me atemorizo, así que llame a Saga – dije agachando la cabeza

Así que te amenazo – contesto Shion mirando a MM

No! – conteste- solo me proyecte, me asusto, ya sabe como es el temperamento de MM y llame a Saga

Y si no había peligro ¿Por qué fuiste Saga? ¿Por qué cada vez que te llama vas? – pregunto Yuzuriha encarando a Saga que le miro como siempre, tranquilo, no parecía el Saga que se salio de control en Cancer

Es mi amiga – contesto Saga, aquellas palabras me dolieron un poco

¿tan solo eso? – pregunto Shion clavándole una mirada profunda

es mi hermana – contesto

¿y por que te sacaste de tus casillas de esa forma? ¿Por qué Shura uso su cosmos? – pregunto el patriarca seriamente

cuando llegamos MM estaba muy cerca de Lein, creí que le estaba haciendo algo, así que la defendí…creo que me proyecte – contesto Shura

¿y tu Saga?

Yo… pues… pensé lo mismo

Así que todos se proyectaron… algo no me encaja aquí – contesto Shion

Señor… de verdad lamento haberme molestado tanto, es solo que no me agrada que sea descortés con las mujeres - contesto Saga

Esta bien… están todos sancionados, no piensen en salir del santuario por un mes

¿Que? – dijimos todos

Me oyeron… y te reprendo es especial a ti Saga

¿a mi? – contesto Saga, pude mirar como tensaba sus puños, su respiración se acelero al igual que su corazón

tu eres el mayor, tu deberías estar en el cabo en vez de andar proyectándote de esa forma … tienes muchas responsabilidades… debes de ser el mejor

el mejor – susurro

si, tu serás quien guíe a los demás por que tu eres el mayor, eres el ejemplo –

si señor – susurro Saga agachando la mirada

y tu Lein, si esto se repite, tendré que encerrarte en la cámara – me dijo el patriarca mientras sentía que mi corazón se helaba

la cámara- susurre

pero señor no es para tanto – comentó Shura

es mi decisión… regresen a sus lugares, no quiero volver a verlos pelear de nuevo y a ustedes dos, si las veo de nuevo lejos del santuario amazona me las pagan

si señor – contestamos al unísono

bien, váyanse

Y todos salimos.

**A los ojos de Saga….**

Sentía que la furia me estaba poseyendo de nuevo, no era solo lo del patriarca, algo mas me hacía dudar de Lein, me hacía pensar miles de cosas estupidas con respecto a su relación con MM… maldición tan solo es que estaba celoso

Saga – susurro Lein

¡¡Muevete mocosa! – le dijo Yuzuriha

Déjala – dije con autoridad clavándole la mirada a Yuzuriha que de inmediato se amedrento y retrocedió – te alcanzará, no te quiero ver aquí – ella asintió y salio casi huyendo, Shura y MM se fueron dejándonos solos

¿Qué hacías con él? – le pregunte, ella se acerco

me golpeo…

¿QUE? – conteste algo exaltado y cerrando los puños – ese desgraciado me las paga

no, espera- me abrazo con fuerza para detenerme – yo, yo pude escuchar una voz en su mente... fue por unos instantes pero... pero me conecte con él

te… conectaste – susurre y la abrace al sentir su tristeza en el alma, después de todo estábamos conectados

creo... que tiene graves problemas y esta… esta confundido, enojado y además solo – susurro

maldición Lein… si tan solo dejaras de preocuparte tanto – le dije y le sujete el rostro – ¿no ves, que no quiero que te pase algo por nuestra culpa?

lo mismo pienso – susurró y se separo dándome la espalda

¿a que te refieres?

Pues… no es justo que el patriarca tenga que regañarte cada vez que yo hago una estupidez

No me vengas con eso

Estas peligrando tu posición – contesto ella y yo le abracé por la espalda besándole el cuello lentamente – no, espera- se alejo de nuevo sin mirarme de frente – él ya esta sospechando demasiado, Yuzuriha ya le ha dicho muchas cosas

Lein… eso no

Shhh – me tapo la boca y luego me dio un beso con el frió metal – si él se da cuenta… es capaz de arrebatarte esa armadura y echarnos –algo en mi corazón salto, era como un terrible miedo…¡¡maldición! si tan solo me hubiera controlado… pero no hay nada que pueda ocultarle

Si… no quiero echar a perder tus sueños – susurro y escuche en su voz el llanto y en su corazón la tristeza

No... no lo digas – le abrace con fuerza mientras sentía que mis lagrimas querían salir

Pero… es necesario… es necesario por tu bien

NO, NO QUIERO! –

ya tome la decisión…. Esto… termino… debemos dejar de vernos

¡¡Lein! – le mire la mascara y ella acaricio mi rostro

te amo demasiado – susurro – demasiado como para detener tus sueños

_**déjala, ella se lo pierde** – _de nuevo esa voz en mi mente me hablo

lein yo

**_basta, hay miles de mujeres en el mundo… ¿para que queremos a esta tonta pudiendo tener carnes mejores?_**

nos vemos – susurro y me dio un beso en la mejilla, hubiera querido detenerla pero algo en mi no lo permitía

**_no la necesitamos _**

Lein

**_déjala ya_** – la miré hasta perderse en la desviación del camino, bajando los riscos

pero yo…

**_basta, no la amas… tan solo te amas a ti…. No la necesitamos_**

no la necesitamos – repetí y un escalofrió me llego a la mente ¿acaso me estaba volviendo loco?

**A Los ojos de Kanon:**

Camine anonadado junto con MM, fingí dejarlo en su casa he irme a la mía pero… no, no lo hice; sabia que algo estaba pasando, había estudiado mucho este extraño "fenómeno". Había entrado a la alcoba del patriarca y robado muchos de sus apuntes.

Tenia un cuadernillo lleno de apuntes he indicaciones, por esto me entere de Asgard y los guerreros de Odin, me entere del motivo por el que el maestro Dohko no se movía de los cinco picos, me entere de los cálculos para la llegada de Atenea que seria en menos de medio año. Supe por el cuaderno de los asesinatos seriados, realizados por la misma orden de Ares, todos tenían que ver; fueron realizados en los mismos días en que la luna era menguante, a la misma hora…todo concordaba con este día.

Y así como lo pensé, la tal akemi hizo acto de aparición…

**A los ojos de MM**

Me preguntaba si escuchar voces es medianamente normal entre las personas, lo dudo mucho; tal vez en ese instante no lo comente por que creí que venia junto con mi poder de abrir el yomotzu.

¿Qué pasa?

_quiero que la lleves_

¿de que hablas?

_Quiero que la traigas a mi_

¿a quien?

_A Lein _

Ya basta, déjala ya, puedo darte a cualquier otra, a Yuzuriha si quieres – conteste levantándome molesto

_Tráemela aquí_

Yo no – susurre y sentí sus brazos en mis hombros, luego un beso que me helo los labios

_Te amo_ – susurro – _como ella jamás podrá hacerlo_

¿Como sabes?

_Por que ama a Saga_ - contesto fríamente empujándome – _lo ama demasiado… mejor que te ame yo a recibir desprecios de ella_

Me salvo la vida… no puedo – dije hincándome a sus pies, como rogándole

No puedo obligarte amor mío… pero entonces, cuando mueras… - susurro a mi oído, la sola frase "mueras me hizo temblar" podía escuchar mis propios dientes castañeando - _yo seré otra de las que te espere en aquel viejo rincón donde golpeas a ese hombre, yo seré de las que te apalee una eternidad por hacerme daño, por haber ayudado a asesinarme de ese modo. _

No….YO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TODOS USTEDES MUERTOS ESTUPIDOS ME TOQUEN - grite cuando empecé a mirar las manos salir de la tierra, los rostros de mi casa convertirse en personas vividas

ONDAS INFERNALES – grite lanzando aquel humo negro capaz de asfixiar el alma y mandarla al yumotzu, pero nada paso.

Toda esa gente que mate con mis propias manos me tomo entre las suyas, la piel se me congelo, el corazón casi se detiene; podía sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, mirar sus caras a punto de la putrefacción, oler el fétido aroma que desprendían, pude incluso mirar mi propio aliento como un humo negro, como si me encontrara en Siberia y cuando menos lo pensé ya no estaba en Cancer, estaba cayendo a una velocidad extrema por el Yomotzu, todos mis terrores se juntaron causando un impacto mortal…ya he vivido eso… es tan terrorífico como creí.

**A los ojos de Kanon **

Y lo mire gritando como señorita, arrastrándose por el suelo de la casa, sudando y casi llorando de terror, abrió los ojos llenos de un miedo que jamás vi.

- te necesito… Lein - susurro con lagrimas en los ojos – en el manantial, necesito verte en el manantial…tengo miedo

Los dientes le castañeaban, apenas si pudo ponerse en pie, estaba tembloroso, sudaba a chorros y respiraba agitadamente, hasta pálido le mire. Salio corriendo en dirección al manantial, estoy seguro que esa suplica la escucho Lein, sabia que no estaba usando el cosmos para atraerla a él…. No, estaba usando sus sentimientos…


	17. Dragones Rojos: Extinsion

**Capitulo 16: "Dragones Rojos: Extinción" **

**A los ojos de Lein:**

Escuche sus suplicas mientras estaba recostada a punto de dormir, lo escuche lloriqueando, temblando. Mi propio corazón empezó a temblar, mis dientes castañearon, sentía tanto miedo como el día en que batallamos en Siberia, tan solo era que MM estaba aterrado, podía sentir en mi corazón sus latidos y cuando cerré los ojos pude mirarle corriendo hacia un lugar, escuche un susurro lejano _"En el manantial"_.

Tome mis cosas en la oscuridad, me cambie y coloque la mascara plateada y me fui corriendo al manantial.

Era una noche calmada, corrí por los pasadizos hasta llegar al cruce que llevan al cabo, de ahí tome una desviación hacia el manantial. Cuando llegue MM estaba mucho mas calmado, aun nervioso, camine hasta el.

¿estas bien?

Lein – susurro y en cuanto me vio me estrecho entre sus brazos

¿Qué paso?

Esas voces… esas voces me siguen

Calma, deberíamos hacer algo

Como que? …. Estoy cansado de oírlas a todas horas, AKemi no me deja, no quiere…

¿Por qué?

Por que… le debo su vida

No era tu obligación, esos tipos eran más fuertes

Era mi novia

No podías hacer nada – conteste sintiéndome angustiada, lo abrace acariciando su cabello

Solo puedo hacer algo – contesto tocando mi mascara y separándose, luego una sonrisa – perdóname, pero no puedo permitir que hasta akemi me haga sufrir cuando muera

Que

Una luz resplandeciente, el cosmos de un caballero dorado, un cosmos calido y mortífero… luego un impacto doloroso que te expulsada con fuerza hacia el suelo y todo se desvanece…

**A los ojos de Kanon:**

Me enfurecí cuando golpeó de esa forma a Lein; pero si me dejaba llevar por mis impulsos y lo atacaba jamás sabría hacia donde la llevaría, ni si mis sospechas de esa orden seria ciertas. Por supuesto que me prepare antes de todo, Shura y Milo ya estaban tras de mi dispuestos a lo que fuera, seguimos a MM por la noche, traía a Lein entre sus brazos.

Viajamos muy hacia el norte cruzando por las arenas del desierto a la velocidad de la luz, llegamos después de un rato a un enorme templo de piedras azules en medio de un hermoso oasis, estábamos muy cerca de Alejandría.

no puedo creerlo – susurro Milo

¿Qué pasa?

Si serás inculto Kanon, ese es el templo de Siwa

¿Qué?

El segundo templo que se creo a partir de que las águilas de Zeus bajaran a la tierra, una se coloco en donde actualmente están las ruinas del oráculo de Delfos en Grecia, la otra se coloco en una palmera en medio de un desierto en Egipto – contesto Milo tomando arena entre sus manos. Yo mantenía la vista en MM, había dejado a Lein en el suelo y se hincó a tomar agua.

Dicen que hasta el mismo Alejandro magno piso ese templo para enterarse que era hijo de Zeus

Puff…. Hay hijos de Zeus por todos lados… promiscuo – susurre, ambos me miraron horrible

Te va a partir un rayo por blasfemo – contesto Shura

¿En el desierto? – voltee a mirarlos, estábamos escondidos entre los grandes montículos de arena clara

MM tomo a la chica y se introdujo en el templo, cuando desapareció entre las sombras, salimos de nuestro escondite

DESTELLOS RELAMPAGUEANTES – unas ráfagas de luz poderosa nos atacaron por la espalda, esquivamos con trabajos

¡¡Ves, te lo dije! – me grito Shura

¿Quién eres? – grito Milo obteniendo como respuesta un silencio abrumador, las armaduras ya estaban protegiéndolos

que hacéis aquí, acaso no sabéis que este es un lugar sagrado – se escucho una voz tras las arenas

muéstrate cobarde infeliz, anda ven a pelear como los hombres – grito Milo al tiempo que elevaba su cosmos

¡¡ah! pero si son caballeros dorados – susurro la segunda voz

Kanon adelántate – susurro Shura mientras estiraba el brazo que contenía su poderosa escalibur

Ten cuidado, recuerda que no posees una armadura – susurro Milo sonriéndome

Bien – conteste y corrí a toda velocidad hacia el templo

¿A dónde crees que vas? – de una de las pilas de arena salio expulsada una luz que me parecieron destellos de sol. Di un gran salto haciendo un mortal adelante, esquivando a la perfección el poder

Kanon!- gritaron mis compañeros al unísono y corrieron en mi encuentro, pero antes de poder llegar apareció una mujer frente a ellos

No os permitiré pasar - susurro una joven de cabello morado con una armadura negra y una mascara plateada con ojos rojos, me recordó tanto a la de Lein.

¡¡Fantástico! Una chica– contesto Milo en voz alta

¿Qué haces ahí viendo Kanon? – me grito Shura y ella volteo a mirarme

Kanon – susurro, me pareciera que perdió color al verme

No perdamos el tiempo – susurro la chica y dio un gran salto hasta pararse en un gran montículo de arena – ARENAS DE AMON – grandes tornados se formaron en sus manos atrayendo consigo toda la arena del montículo hasta quedar al nivel del suelo

mejor hazte a un lado por que no me detendré aunque seas mujer– contesto Milo corriendo a velocidad contra el enemigo que le sonrió maléficamente

ESCALIBUR! – grito Shura levantando su poderosa mano para atacar a la chica que esquivo a gran velocidad, tomo el cinturón de su armadura formando un látigo

LEIN NO TE VA A ESPERAR TODO EL DIA – me grito Milo al tiempo que se perdía en un gran tornado de arena

Asentí sonriéndole a Shura y entre corriendo al templo. Este era un lugar de antorchas de fuego morado, un olor pútrido se desprendía de las paredes que estaban marcadas con símbolos latinos, griegos y egipcios; el suelo formado por azulejos negros, sucios debido a la arena, el techo me pareció de azulejos, pero en realidad eran piedras.

Escuche al fondo unos sonidos, unos cánticos que me parecieron malignos, un extremo comos emanaba por ese lugar y de el se entremezclaban voces, llantos, una vida de sacrificios me pareciera. Seguí el sonido que me amedrentaba el alma, parecieran los quejidos de otro mundo, escuche algo y una fuerte ráfaga apago los fuegos morados, luego unos sonidos y después me sentí cayendo a gran velocidad hasta tocar fondo de golpe.

Kanon- los fuegos se encendieron de golpe, cegándome – Kanon

Si ese es mi nombre – conteste tallándome los ojos, los abrí poco a poco para que se acostumbraran a la luz; hasta que mire a un hombre, robusto de armadura negra, barba de candado negra, cabello gris, aun no podía divisar del todo sus facciones

Hace tanto – susurró el hombre

¿tanto? ¿te conozco? – me levante divisando del todo su rostro, entreabrí mis labios al recordar los relatos de Lein y MM

tienes los ojos de tu madre – me contesto caminado hasta mirarme de cerca

¿Haganen? - susurre

¿Cómo?

¿Dónde están?

¿Quiénes?

Donde esta Lein y MM

Ah… ellos, no importan ya – contesto acariciando mi rostro, mire más sus facciones. Ahora que lo recuerdo me pareciera haber visto a Saga de ojos rojos, de cabello gris en sus facciones

¿DONDE ESTAN? – y se escucho un eco que siguió a mi voz

calma, pronto ya no te preocuparas por esa mujer

me dirás donde están o…

o que – se separo

o tendré que matarte y no te aseguro que sea rápido – coloque posición de defensa

tienes carácter Kanon, justo como era tu padre

no me hables de eso – conteste elevando mi cosmos

bien, te daré una prueba de quien soy – comenzó a elevar su cosmos – EXPLOSION DE PLANETAS – grito con fuerza al tiempo que miles de planetas aparecían tras de si.

Fue entonces que, como un rayo de luz, apareció la armadura de géminis que envolvió mi cuerpo con gran calidez y las palabras de Saga llegaron a mis oídos: _"No se que andes metido, pero esta armadura te protegerá siempre, justo como yo lo hago"_. Miles de planetas que me atacaron envolviéndome en un remolino de golpes dolorosos, mismo que me elevo hasta estrellarme contra la pared, si no fuera por la armadura tal vez mi cuerpo se hubiera desecho

es idéntico a la explosión de galaxias - susurre mientras limpiaba mi sangre en la boca, lleve mis manos al abdomen sintiendo una presión dolorosa

estas herido- dijo Haganen y se acerco – déjame ayudarte

¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?

Somos familia- contesto. Antes de que me tocara me levante

Tu y yo no somos familia – conteste – soy huérfano

¿Cómo te atreves?

Tu me hiciste huérfano, no era tan chico como crees – conteste elevando mi cosmos, recordando que el y su hermano habían matado a mi madre y a mi padre

Kanon, estas lleno de ira, eso es bueno, puedes utilizarla para elevar tu cosmos al infinito

No me vengas con lecciones ahora- estire las manos con una sonrisa, eleve mi cosmos que se rodeo con una energía dorada

No piensas atacarme con la explosión, seria tan obvio- contestó elevando su cosmos

EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS – grite evocando uno de los ataques mas poderosos que poseía

IDIOTA… ESPEJO – una barrera de cristal como la de Mu se formo para cubrirlo

No me subestimes – grite elevando el comos

**A los ojos de MM **

Camine como alucinado hacia donde Akemi me llamaba, ella solía estrecharme con sus calidos brazos.

Entre a una extensa cámara, en medio de ella una piedra larga, con algunos picos en los extremos; siete pilares hechos de roca la rodeaban a un metro de distancia; el suelo estaba hecho de rocas que me parecieron negras; el techo ni siquiera se alcanzaba a ver debido a la profunda oscuridad que reinaba, pues solo antorchas moradas iluminaban mi camino. Al fondo de aquel lugar se encontraba un trono y en el, una persona de toga negra sentada, las profundidades no me permitían mirar el rostro pero podía sentir un cosmos impresionantemente maligno.

Seguí caminando, en el suelo se encontraban arrodillada una persona con el cuerpo oculto

colócala aquí para mi - susurro akemi a mi oído y coloque a Lein en aquella piedra, unas enredaderas negras la sujetaron por las piernas y los brazos, la fueron elevando poco a poco hasta quedar a medio metro lejos de la piedra, aquellos picos sujetaban las enredaderas.

Amor… me da tanto gusto tenerte aquí – me dijo akemi y frente a mi se materializo con sus bellos ojos verdes, su cabello negro y su sonrisa pálida

Akemi – susurre y la estreche entre mis brazos, comenzaron a brotar lagrimas que yo mismo me negaba a derramar desde hacía ya dos o tres años

Eres…. Un imbecil – susurro y luego de eso sentí un fuerte golpe que me expulso contra una de las paredes del templo

akemi

jajajaja – poco a poco la imagen de akemi se fue desvaneciendo en el aire. La persona hincada se levanto, expulso la toga mostrando un esbelto cuerpo que reconocí de inmediato

QUISTIS! – exclame sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jajaja… tú y todos los caballeros son unos idiotas.

¿Qué dices?

Yo soy fiel servidora de mi señor Ares

Ares – susurre, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, Kanon tenia razón, todas sus sospechas sobre la existencia y vigencia de la orden eran ciertas

El único motivo por el que fui enviada al santuario…es por ella – dijo señalando a Lein – ella será la penúltima, la penúltima para que nuestro señor se transforme dentro del huésped y termine por salir totalmente – una risa macabra se emano del hombre del trono y de Quistis al unísono

¡¡Estas loca! – grite y la armadura de cáncer vino a cubrirme

El ropaje dorado de cáncer – susurro él del trono, elevo la mano al tiempo que hacia un cántico en una lengua ajena, el cuerpo de Lein comenzó a iluminarse de rojo y su grito retumbo lejanamente

LEIN! – intente alcanzarla pero Quistis me detuvo con un golpe en el rostro

La necesitamos para despertar a nuestro dios

¡¡Maldición!

¿Qué pasa caballero? ¿ya te has percatado que esto es por tu estupidez? – ella tenia razón, si tan solo no me hubiera dejado engañar – de un modo u otro tomaríamos a Lein, a Ares le gusto desde que la vio de niña

¿desde niña? Basta de tonterías, te mandare al infierno – di un salto dándole una patada por la espalda que la chica esquivo

no te servirán de nada tus débiles golpes, caballero… prueba esto... _¡¡REQUIEM ILUSORIO! – _comenzó a evocar un cántico que lleno mi mente de sonidos parecidos a los llantos de los muertos en el Yomotzu

Comencé a caer lentamente en un profundo sueño, sentía el impacto de su voz en mi cabeza rebotando una y otra vez, incitándome al sueño, voces pasadas de viejos encuentros y de viejos difuntos que alguna vez yo mismo elimine, escuche sus llantos llamándome desde Cancer.

¿Qué se siente? Por que tiemblas caballero jajajaja – se reía mientras mis tímpanos estaban a punto de estallar, el corazón se me iba amedrentando y mis movimientos eran detenidos por el simple terror, mis dientes nuevamente castañeaban.

¿Qué se siente estar cerca de la muerte?¿que se siente oír su llanto? ahora con una nota mas podré destruir tu sistema nervioso

calla, calla, cállate… YA BASTA – me arrodille con las manos en los oídos, zangoloteándome como si con esos torpes movimientos pudiera evitar su réquiem y cuando me nos lo sentí mire hacía delante, ahí estaban todos, todas las victimas de mis injusticias, acercándose a paso lento para acabarme de nuevo.

Muere… REQUIEM FINAL– elevo las manos emitiendo al mismo tiempo ondas. Yo me retorcía en el suelo tratando de esquivar a los muertos cuando un grito me hizo volver a la realidad, era el doloroso grito de Lein

Lein…- susurre recordando su tierna sonrisa , sus manos calidas sujetando mi cuerpo, su mirada de preocupación – Lein… yo…perdóname – susurre y me deje caer al suelo

Toma esto – grito la joven y sentí las garras que salieron de sus manos enterrarse justo en mi espalda, tan solo sentí un fuerte golpe y ella emano un grito desesperado al sentir su mano fracturada

Jajaja mujer estupida, no es tan fácil romper los ropajes dorados sin salir dañado – dijo el hombre del trono

Mi señor – susurro la otra joven volteando a mirarlo

No lo mates, tengo un mejor plan – sonrió maléficamente, la joven volteo a mirarme

COTROL ASTRAL - grito la joven evocando una especie de rayo negro que fue lanzado a mi frente, la onda traspaso mi cerebro y terminé por estrellarme con gran fuerza contra un muro…

**A los ojos de Kanon **

Los planetas tras de mi formaron un circulo perfecto, de mis manos se emanaron luces doradas que destellaban la fuerza de mi cosmos. Moví mis manos con gran impulso hacia delante al tiempo que todos los planetas atacaron con fuerza al enemigo y el rayo de luz dorada en mis manos ataco en el centro de aquel escudo que resistió aquel golpe con fuerza. Ambos nos miramos tras el destello del cosmos, nuestros ojos llenos de rabia intercambiaron miradas sin ningún sentido.

RETORNO – grito con fuerza, estiro ambas manos como mostrándome las palmas al tiempo que una risa macabra salio de sus labios. Mi cosmos, todo su poder se revertió en contra mía y salí expulsado con tal fuerza que destroce nuevamente la pared, las rocas quedaron a mi alrededor haciendo que tosiera debido al polvo, caí boca abajo

Rayos – susurre apretando los puños

Es un espejo como su nombre lo sugiere, mi técnica es capaz de rebotar cualquier cosa que lances… en este caso tu explosión de galaxias aun es muy insignificante

Te demostrare quien es el insignificante aquí – conteste levantándome lentamente, colocando nuevamente la posición de la explosión

No seas ingenuo Kanon – me dijo y corrió a la velocidad de la luz comenzando una sesión de golpes en mi estomago hasta arrinconarme y alternar también con mi pecho – tienes suerte de tener esta poderosa armadura sino tus huesos ya estarían rotos

Dime donde esta – le grite dándole un rodillazo que detuvo con ambas manos

Eres fuerte – y reaccione con ambas manos de destellos luminosos que lanzaron potentes rayos a sus sienes, el hombre se retorció sintiendo la presión en la cabeza, luego retrocedió cayendo de rodillas, de su boca se emanaron luces amarillentas debido al golpe de mi cosmos, por su gran rapidez el hombre no pudo contraatacar

No tengo tiempo para discutir con un imbecil – susurre y sonreí, lo prense por el cuello mientras estaba desvalido, sentí en mis manos la espesa sangre que brotaba de sus sienes

Déjate llevar por la ira Kanon

Me deje llevar hace mucho tiempo – conteste sonriendo maléficamente, el me miro con terror y extrañamente sentí una satisfacción que más tarde me haría temblar de miedo, miedo a mi mismo

Eres un huésped perfecto, estará feliz mi señor de tenerte, de unirse a tu mente sucia

Mi mente…- susurre desconcertado y retrocedí, mire mis manos ensangrentadas mientras un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo.

Así es Kanon … estas teñido de maldad

ESO NO ES CIERTO

¿luchas por Atenea? ¿por la justicia?

Yo… - susurre, aquel hombre tenia razón, había estado gritándole las mismas preguntas a Saga y haciéndomelas, siempre encontraba la misma respuesta: yo no creo en nada, yo solo creo en mi

Tu solo crees en lo que eres capaz, ¡¡para que creer en una diosa que jamás has visto! ¡¡para que luchar por la justicia si la misma vida no fue justa contigo!

Tu fuiste quien me arrebató la justicia, lo que por derecho era mío – le conteste

Igual que Saga, y si me odias a mi por arrebatarte un derecho… debes odiar a tu hermano por rentarte esa armadura que te protege, debes odiarlo por arrebatarte la identidad

YA BASTA…

¿No lo niegas?

Cállate maldito bastardo – le grité, sus palabras eran ciertas, sabia lo que sentía y eso me lleno de furia, eleve nuevamente mis manos

¿Que me dices de Shion? ¿no te obligo a ser una simple sombra? – me grito al tiempo que elevaba nuevamente su barrera, sabia que el poder rebotaría pero no me importo, estaba cegado por mi furia

¿tu que sabes de la justicia? ¿Qué sabes de lo que odio o no?- convoque nuevamente mi cosmos, sentía su ardor en mi pecho.

SOLO LOS QUE TIENEN EL PODER PUEDEN EJERCER SU PROPIA JUSTICIA – me grito y esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente.

"_Y los débiles deben de atenerse y acoplarse a ella, pues nacieron para la resignación"_ – pensé – EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS

idiota

Nuevamente mi cosmos ardiente se estrello contra su espejo, cruzamos miradas llenas de ira; sonreí levemente al notar que el poder comenzaba a regresar a mi, entonces recordé las palabras de mi maestro: "_si odian, harán lo que nunca han hecho, pelearan como nunca lo han hecho…"_

te odio – susurre cerrando los ojos, esboce una sonrisa y eleve mi cosmos a tal potencia que opaque fácilmente el de Haganen, abrí los ojos solo para mirar su rostro lleno de terror suplicante; pero era tarde, toda mi furia había desbocado en contra de el, mis galaxias le destrozaron el cuerpo con tal fuerza que la sangre llego hasta la armadura manchándola

Salio expulsado contra el suelo formado tras de si una extensa línea de rocas destrozadas, producto del impacto de mi cosmos. Para cuando se detuvo estaba agonizante cerca de la salida, de sus ropas salía humo y su armadura estaba carbonizada; camine lentamente hasta el sujetándolo por el cuello

lo diré una vez mas, miserable ¿Dónde esta Lein?

Al fondo… una pared azul, oprime el ojo del águila y abrirá el corredor…. Que… te envía a la cámara

Bien – susurre y me levante dejándolo caer, camine con lentitud disfrutando sus quejidos agonizantes

Sin duda el poder de Ares en tu cuerpo es magnifico – susurro expulsando sangre de la boca, yo regrese y lo levante grotescamente

Te equivocaste de gemelo – dije sonriendo, el colocaba una cara de terror única, le deje ahí, más tarde me sentí culpable por haber sido tan cruel, por usar el recurso del odio en una batalla logrando solo manchar mi alma y molestarme mas conmigo mismo y con mi destino.

**A los ojos de Milo:**

Me encontraba entre las arenas que no solo me goleaban con gran fuerza, sino que estaban tan calientes que comenzaban a sofocarme, tenía que hacer algo o terminaría bien muerto y además sepultado lejos del santuario.

¿Qué piensas caballero? – me susurro la voz que me pareció en un momento muy débil y dulce

jamás creí… que alguien como tu pudiera tener tal fuerza – susurre cubriendo mis ojos, sentía como poco a poco era elevado. Y perdí a Shura de vista

Sentí el cosmos de la joven de cabellos morados con inseguridad mientras daba vueltas entre el terrible torbellino de arenas, ella estaba parada en medio de todo, controlándolo con una energía maléfica y relajada, era tan extraña.

no hay forma de escaparse a las poderosas arenas de Amón, serás destruido finalmente por el golpe sofocante – elevo la mano lo suficiente como para que el golpe de las arenas se elevara hasta el cielo empujándome y cuando menos lo espere las arenas tomaron más altura que yo y terminaron por darme un severo golpe en la espalda para salir expulsado contra la arena del suelo

rayos – susurre empuñando las arenas, escupí un poco de sangre – es una energía impresionante – comencé por elevar mi cosmos y levantarme sin mucho esfuerzo- YO SERE EL PRIMERO Y EL ULTIMO EN VENCERLAS-

no me hagas reír… prueba esto…ARENAS MOVEDISAS – de sus manos se expulsaron dos torrentes de arenas negras que formaron un torbellino, yo lleve mi cosmos deshaciéndolas con un golpe certero de cosmos

no uses los mismos trucos

jaja eres un ignorante caballero- me señalo el suelo, agache la mirada lentamente hasta toparme con aquellas arenas negras, comencé a sentir que algo estaba muy caliente en ellas

pasado poco tiempo las arenas negras comenzaran a tragarte, comenzaran a deshacer tu armadura, luego tu piel, después los músculos, los huesos y te convertirán en arena… arena negra jajaja – la joven mujer elevo levemente la mano y un montículo de arena se solidifico para fórmale un asiento

¿piensas que me quedare sentado a esperar? – le grite intentando moverme

los vapores de las arenas negras entran por tus pulmones, imposibilitan al cuerpo para moverse… y al avanzar del tiempo te quitaran uno a uno lo sentidos

eso es un truco muy gastado – dije con esfuerzo

gastado pero sin duda muy efectivo, yo misma me sentare a verte morir. Al final vas a decir mi nombre, vas a suplicarlo y espero que te lleves al hades ese recuerdo

y te llamas?

Karime

Es una lastima que una niña tan linda tenga que morir – susurro Shura por detrás elevando la mano en una perfecta evocación de Escalibur, la luz fulminante de la espada en su mano corto a la mitad a la mujer, se partió en mitad y se convirtió en arena

Milo!

¡¡No vengas! – grite cuando montículos de arena formaron unas manos que sujetaron el cuello de Shura estrujándolo

¡¡Insolentes! – grito alguna voz, Shura utilizo Escalibur nuevamente para liberarse

He notado… - susurre sintiendo la arena elevarse hasta su cuello – que manejas tu poder con las manos y la mente

Si, en efecto…sabes ya me canse de hablar, mejor te elimino de una vez – elevo la mano izquierda – ARENAS DEL AMON – los montículos de arena comenzaron a levantarse en contra mía

Eleve mi cosmos cuando toda aquella arena estaba apunto de asfixiarme, la verdad es que estaba esperando mi gran momento para lucirme, no puedo evitarlo…

¡¡ESCORPION NEGRO!

Un enorme viento comenzó a formarse a mí alrededor, miles de ráfagas doradas se esparcieron por el poderoso cosmos que estaba tornándose un intenso rojo, Mire significativamente a Shura que sonrió. Mi tormenta expulso las arenas de mi agresor con facilidad y cuando estuve totalmente libre coloque una posición aterradora

¿Qué es esa posición? – me grito Karime entre el estruendo

es… mi escorpión negro, seguramente conoces la feroz picada… después de todo hay muchos en Egito – poco a poco se formo tras de mi las estrellas de mi constelación

es… un escorpión – la joven retrocedió poco a poco colocando un rostro sorprendido

prueba su furia infinita – grite extendiendo mi cuerpo simulando una picadura por su terrible aguijón en la cola. El viento comenzó a girar tan fuerte y tan rápido que las ráfagas de viento destruyeron parte de la armadura de la chica al tiempo que salio expulsada a varios metros de altura, lo suficientes como para que la perdiera de vista.

Agache nuevamente la mirada notando mis pies algo carcomidos, verdaderamente esa arena era demasiado peligrosa como para fiarse.

Mi turno – grito Shura y corrió al unto donde la joven estaba cayendo a velocidad tremenda, justo a antes de caer en el suelo Shura aplico una patada en el rostro de la joven. Pude mirar como se extendió la sangre en el aire antes de caer junto con los restos de la mascara plateada que al salvaron de morir instantáneamente…las arenas estaban ahora manchada de sangre

¿para quien trabajas? - me agache tomándola delicadamente entre mis brazos

no son nada… caballeros – susurro la mujer escupiendo sangre, en su rostro tenia una enorme cortada

¿para que quieren a Lein?

ella…. Ella tendrá… un destino más grande que todos nosotros… le servirá a mi dios

tu dios – susurro Shura algo anonadado

pronto…se….arrepentí….- cerro lentamente los ojos para no volverlo a abrir mas

no pudo haber muerto por golpes tan simples – aseguro Shura mientras yo la dejaba en el suelo, cuando lo notamos un Escorpión salio de su boca –

te juro que no es mío – conteste a la mirada de mi compañero

debió haberlo tenido guardado todo el tiempo… mientras estaba en el suelo…. Imagino que…

¿se lo trago? – Pregunte volteando hacia Shura y levantándome – demasiado fácil, seguro y no quería decir algo de manos

esta pobre mujer solo fue una distracción para nosotros… nos quieren lejos de Kanon – comento Shura seriamente mirando las puertas del templo de Amón

la pregunta es por que – contesté, ambos asentimos y corrimos en busca de una respuesta.

**A los ojos de Kanon **

Seguí las instrucciones, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta pude escuchar los gritos dolosos de Lein del otro lado; para cuando entre en el gran salón me tope con la fiera mirada de MM

¿Qué demonios haces ahí parado? – le grite molesto, el me sonrió y corrió hacia mi propinándome un severo puñetazo en el rostro que sinceramente no me esperaba

Continuamos peleando, esquivando golpes y recibiendo, me estaba deteniendo, no podía herir a un dorado, aunque fuera MM

¿Qué te pasa idiota? Estamos del mismo lado

el no podrá escucharte – me grito una voz que reconocí al instante

siempre pensé que eras diferente Quistis, solo que no me imagine que fueras una traidora

¿traicionando a quien?

Tienes razón – conteste golpeando variadas veces el costado de MM dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo - ¿Por qué una orden como esta? Mira que sacrificar mujeres para revivir a un dios… eso te pone en la lista

Yo no seria parte de algo así, estoy aquí solo para conseguir mujeres destinadas , como aquella que se esta retorciendo de dolor – señalo a Lein que estaba atada de los extremos, retorciéndose por el dolor que le causaba ese cosmos rojo, maligno, escalofriante

Con las otras fue más rápido

Pero Lein no es como las otras… si no fuera por el gusto que le tiene mi señor

El gusto – susurre, sentí de nuevo mi enojo en la garganta – te mandare… a un lugar donde no puedas seguir molestando – eleve mis manos cuando sentí un golpe certero en la espalda

ONDAS…- era el cosmos de MM elevándose al máximo para evocar su máxima y única técnica

¿Por qué te detienes? ¡¡matadlo ya! – grito con fuerza Quistis; pero MM temblaba como titubeando, tome un respiro y me levante justo cuando la mujer puso una daga en mi cuello pero también titubeo, era una escena extraña

¿Qué pasa? – susurre y me quite de encima a la mujer que estaba paralizada

no puedo dejar que te dañen, aunque tu no seas el gemelo que esperaba ver – comentó el hombre que estaba de espectador en el trono, en cuanto se acerco a mi Lein terminó por caer en la piedra, el cosmos rojo dejo de torturarla, golpeo a MM en la nuca

¿Quién eres? – coloque guardia, el bajo su capucha mostrando una mascará que cubría su rostro

Maestro – susurre, Cole usaba siempre esa mascara debido a un accidente que alguna vez tubo entrenando, decían que le habían dejado el rostro desfigurado – de todas las personas que pude haber encontrado como líder de estos mediocres, jamás creí encontrarte a ti – dije tocando la sangre de Haganen en mi armadura

Así que – susurro y se acerco a mi, toco la sangre y la degusto – mataste a mi cuñado

¿tu que?

KANON, LEIN , MASCARA - gritaban Shura y Milo, estaban muy cerca

Tan solo nos faltan dos mujeres para cerrar el sello que revivirá el cosmos de Ares en tu hermano

Siempre lo supiste

Siempre, por eso trata de que Saga sobresaliera – camino lentamente hasta Quistis, la chica le miro casi con alegría – querida…fuiste muy útil – sonrió y clavo su mano en el pecho de la joven extrayendo el corazón

Pero por que – comente elevando mi cosmos

Siempre mantuve a todas las destinadas cerca de mí, siempre las vigile. Por ese motivo entre como maestro al santuario tenia que mantener vigilado a Saga, Krisha y Quistis

Y por consecuencia a Lein – le dije fijando la mirada en su corroída mascara

Si no se hubiera entrometido y mostrado su cosmos el día en que atacamos a Krisha… ella no le hubiera importado a mi señor Ares

Y por eso mandaste a Quistis al santuario, para vigilar a Lein – conteste recordando que Cole introdujo a Quistis al santuario cuando éramos unos niños, voltee a mirar a la chica, su cabello negro, corto. Di unos pasos hacia su cuerpo inerte, le arrebate la mascara mirando los ojos rojos sin vida

Y a los gemelos, que me interesaban.

Nosotros, siempre lo supiste, por eso nos trataste de esa forma, por eso tenias una especial atención en Saga

Solo quería lo mejor para ambos – contesto Cole caminando hacia mi, aun era mucho mas alto que yo, su cabello azul marino aun destellaba como el mío

Si claro, es lo mismo que dice el patriarca. Ahora déjame llevarme a Lein y dejemos tus pretensiones a un lado

Yo no te miento Kanon, en verdad deseaba lo mejor para ti – me susurro al oído, luego dijo algo en algún otro idioma y un enorme portal de luz se abrió en la piedra donde estaba Lein, para cuando voltee ella ya no estaba

Que demonios!

Sígueme… - corrió antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se introdujo en el portal y no dude ni un segundo para seguirlo

Entramos en un extraño lugar lleno de piedras calizas, cafés que formaban enormes picos irreales; pisábamos arena mientras nos protegía un cielo azul sin una sola nube y el sol de frente

¿Qué es este lugar?

Tan solo una ilusión, como las que sueles practicar con Saga

Hecha del poder mental –susurre, voltee hacia atrás mirando a Lein sobre un pico, detenida por alguna fuerza, estaba de puntas con los brazos a los costados elevados, como si amenizara con tirarse

Entrégame a Lein y estaremos en paz

Pero no quiero estar en paz y no quiero regresártela – susurro el hombre dejando caer la toga enorme, mostrando una armadura negra.

Eres un…- susurre elevando mi cosmos

Solo falta eliminar a una, la que sea, ella esta a mi alcance ahora

¿para que matar tantas mujeres? Estas loco

cerrare el circulo si la elimino

¿circulo?

Ares, fue encerrado por Atenea dentro de un cáliz. La sangre de las mujeres que vertimos en este cáliz – estiro la mano con la palma hacia arriba, de ella se emano una luz que le abrió la carne hasta notar los huesos; lentamente salio el cáliz de las leyendas

El Cáliz del Dragón Rojo

En efecto, símbolo de la guerra, símbolo de nuestro dios. Las espadas, doce, fueron las mujeres que Ares Eligio por su cosmos para ayudarle a regresar en alma a nuestro mundo

¿En alma?

De todos sus guerreros escogió a una familia que le pareció la correcta. Determino que el ultimo de sus herederos, cerca de la época del advenimiento de Atenea, seria su huésped; el poseedor de su poder, sus ambiciones y su venganza – la herida se cerro y tomo el cáliz con fuerza

¿estas insinuando que Ares eligió a Saga? ¿entonces por que mataste a mi madre? ¿no era ella descendiente de la familia de guerreros? – le grite

pero en esa generación no hubo uno, sino dos niños. Aunque la familia de tu madre siempre estuvo dentro de los cultos, desde hace muchos siglos, no fue por ellos que Ares eligió a su descendiente

tu los conociste… y aun así mataste a mis padres – susurre al entender la familiaridad con la que hablaba de mi madre

no eligieron a Saga

¿Qué? ¿Qué insinúas?

Tu eres el elegido, pero los idiotas de tus tíos se equivocaron de gemelo… si lo hubiera hecho yo mismo no hubiera habido equivocación alguna – camino hasta mi, estaba anonadado por la noticia, me tomo de los hombros – tu jamás titubearías como lo hace tu hermano

¿Cómo lo sabes?- susurre volteando a verlo, el me estrecho entre sus brazos

por que tienes tanta maldad en el corazón como tu padre, viene de familia

mi padre – susurre intentado recordarlo, pero tan solo podía recordar una voz, sin ninguna palabra, tan solo el tono – ustedes lo mataron, ni siquiera puedo recordarlo

el… mato a tu madre

no es cierto, recuerdo, recuerdo que el se atravesó para salvarla

jajajaja – una risa irónica, luego me soltó haciendo que lo mirara directo – ese recuerdo, ese hombre no era tu padre… era el hermano de tu padre

¿Qué? – susurre – entonces…- di unos pasos hacia atrás, la mascara en su rostro, la familiaridad con que hablaba de mi familia a la que nunca conocí, el hecho de que nos conociera de pies a cabeza y nos cuidara desde niños a Saga y a mi, todo era tan obvio ahora

en efecto Kanon, eres inteligente… eres como yo – susurro, llevo sus manos a la mascara y se la quito lentamente; sus cabello azul marino corto, hasta la nuca, sus ojos grises llenos de maldad, su rostro idéntico al mío – los ojos azules, los heredaste de tu madre

no…no….- di unos pasos hacia atrás, sentía que las lagrimas brotaban

yo quise entrenarlos desde un principio. Shion fue tan ingenuo que se trago el cuento de que yo era Cole, el maestro que estaba destinado a entrenarlos; pero lo elimine fácilmente y tome su lugar, tan solo compartimos el nombre de Cole

eres un…- agache la mirada, no pude evitar las lagrimas, la decepción de la vida de esa forma, el engaño - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Por que…

¿prefería a Saga? No lo prefería y por eso te trataba mal a ti. Tu no tendrías la ventaja de tener el poder de un dios para respaldarte… así que me dedique a tratarte duro para que maduraras, para que te volvieras fuerte a pesar de todo – grito fijando sus ojos grises en los míos, desde ese momento pareciera un padre preocupado.. tal vez, a mi mas bien me pareció un lunático

cállate, todo fue una farsa

no podía decirlo Kanon, mi deber esta con Ares

y tus hijos ¿que? ¿Por qué traicionaste a tu familia? Mi vida hubiera sido distinta si no hubieras cometido tantos errores

no Kanon, te he guiado por un buen camino…

¿siendo la sombra de Saga? ¿Eso es un buen camino para ti? – eleve mi cosmos, un viento fuerte removió las arenas

tan solo quiero que te unas a mi, dejaremos que Saga haga lo suyo con Atenea y luego lo eliminaremos, nos quedaremos con todo – susurro

¿me insitas a matar a mi hermano? – le grite furioso al tiempo que estiraba mis manos en una posición muy conocida para el

¿no lo odias? Yo si, yo lo odio por que comparte esa idea estupida de la paz y la justicia…solo los que tiene el poder gobiernan, los dioses ya han gobernado por mucho tiempo… es la hora de los hombres

estas loco, yo no podría seguir a alguien que nos abandono, nos maltrato y nos insita a odiarnos… TU TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE SAGA Y YO SEAMOS RIVALES

SON GEMINIS, EL SIGNO DE LOS CONTRARIOS

EL SIGNO DE LOS HERMANOS – grite y de mis manos salieron expulsadas las luces de la explosión de galaxias, mas fuertes que nunca, llenas de ira, odio y todos esos sentimientos que habitaban en mi.

El hombre detuvo con amas manos mi explosión, sonrió levemente

déjate llevar Kanon, solo la ira podrá sacar tu verdadero poder, solo ella te ayudara a alcanzar tus propósitos

¿Cuáles propósitos? ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

Lo se por que te vi crecer, te vi llenarte de ira contra tu hermano, te vi compitiendo con él, intentado siempre ser mejor que él… ya lo eres hijo, ya eres mejor que él en todos los aspectos - me grito expulsando su energía contra la mía, salí volando por los aires hasta golpearme con el mismo pico en el que estaba Lein, mire hacia arriba

¿Por qué la proteges tanto? ¿Por qué si es más importante que tu mismo, para tu hermano?

Por que… - susurre cerrando los ojos anegados de lagrimas amargas, mi padre me estaba ofreciendo un futuro junto a el, tan solo tenia que dejar atrás a Lein y Saga para ser feliz – ¿debería de confiar en ti? Mataste a mi madre y te ocultaste por muchos años

Tu madre, Krisha, Akemi, Quistis y Lein son las ultimas que faltaban para cerrar el circulo que desde siglos estaba preparado, para encontrar el destino, tu destino…- estiro las manos apuntando hacía el pilar, un destello de energía poderosa de ellas apareció- pero Saga se quedo con el poder, con esa oportunidad para cambiar tu destino. Dos veces…. ¿por que dudas tanto? ¿Por qué amas tanto a esos dos?

Deje de amar a Saga hace tiempo, pero no me rendiré con ella – dije. Cole se enfureció y mando sus destellos contra el pico que se destrozo en pedazos y Lein callo grotescamente, me Moví a la velocidad de la luz para retenerla en mi brazos

¿La amas?

Es la única que cree en mi aun – susurre sonriendo levemente, moví el cabello que le cubría la mascara y la mire con ternura – es la única hermana que tengo

Esos sentimientos débiles no te servirán de nada en tu lucha por el poder entero

¿Por qué tanta maldad? – susurre dejando a Lein en un lugar seguro, regrese a mirarle mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

_Si dios nos dio el poder… por que no utilizarlo para nuestro beneficio – _me grito y sus palabras se quedaron encajadas en mi alma teñida de resentimiento

Ya basta, no permitiré que la mates y tampoco te dejare matar a Saga –susurre y corrí hasta el, ambos nos volteamos un puñetazo al rostro, padre e hijo

Creía que eras mejor que Saga; pero no eres más que un pobre hombre que le teme a su propio poder

Cállate

Eres insignificante Kanon

Ya basta – susurre nuevamente y mi energía, mi orgullo se apodero de mi alma, evoque unas luces impresionantes de mis manos, en mi índice coloque la energía de todo mi cosmos al tiempo que evoque mi poder – OTRA DIMENCION

¿Que? ¡¡no puedes hacerle esto a tu padre! – me grito, de mis dedos brotaron fulgores de energías multicolores que lo elevaron en gran velocidad

puedo, lo estoy haciendo

entonces mi trabajo en tu educación dio resultado - no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y escapar del enorme portal dimensional que lo absorbió con fuerza, yo no tuve tiempo para salvarlo de mi propio cosmos… y ahí fue cuando lo supe… estaba teñido en maldad

**A los ojos de Shura **

Llegamos corriendo al salón después de sentir el poderoso cosmos de Kanon, al llegar encontramos a MM tirado y Kanon sentado, sobre una piedra con Lein entre brazos, destellaron sus lagrimas con la poca luz del lugar.

¿están bien? – pregunto alarmado Milo, yo desperté a MM que me miro desconcertado luego de preguntar lo que paso

de maravilla – susurro con la voz desquebrajada – vamonos de aquí, por favor

¿Qué fue lo que paso?

No preguntes solo… vamonos – contesto Kanon levantándose y comenzando a caminar a la salida

¿Cómo te encuentras?** – **le pregunte a MM, el asintió seriamente y nos largamos de aquel miserable lugar.

**A los ojos de Saga**

Era de noche, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama en espera de Kanon. La luz de la fogata iluminaba mi rostro mientras veía con profunda intriga los pictogramas de los libros que me encontré, me estaba preguntando que tenia que ver Ares para que mi hermano se interesara en el. Ni pensar que apenas unos meses Kanon me confesó toda la rabia que tenia y el vació que sintió por matar a nuestro padre, yo solo pude abrazarlo y pedir disculpas… tuvieron que pasar trece largos años para que yo pudiera saberlo.

Pero en ese momento que pensaba en los malos pasos en los que andaba mi hermano, lo escuche en mi interior

**_es el día _**

¿Quién es? – me levante asustado, sentía que me estaba volviendo loco

**_el día en que sabrás todos mis secretos_** , **_es hoy_**– susurro, en ese instante se abrió la puerta

¿Saga? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿donde esta Kanon? – era una joven de mi edad con su cabello rubio brillante, sus ojos azules celestes , estaba casi en paños menores, imagino que tenia que ver con Kanon desde hace ya algún tiempo

¿te citó aquí?

Siempre, a esta hora – contesto con su sonrisa blanca y reconocí la voz

¿y tú aceptas, Caliope? –no se inmuto demasiado de que lo supiera, era obvio y dudo mucho que intentara matarme por ver su rostro

Lo amo

¿Y el a ti?

El… lo hará algún día – susurro y sonriente

**Matala**

¿Qué? – voltee atolondrado a todas partes inútilmente, sabia que venia dentro de mi

¿mande?

_**Matala ya, acaba con estas ansias mías y tuyas, le harás un favor a Kanon **_

No voy a hacerlo – era la primera vez que hablaba en voz alta con él, pero juro que no sabia que lo hacia. Creía que estaba pensado pero no

¿con quien hablas Saga?

Vete Caliope

**_No dejaremos que se vaya idiota, irá a decirlo al patriarca_**

Eso no me importa imbecil, solo quiero que me dejes es paz, aléjate de mi .- grite llevando mis manos a la cabeza

¿Saga? ¿quieres que llame al patriarca? –

no solo vete – le grite, sentí una presión terrible en el pecho y su voz retumbando en mi cabeza

**_hazla mía _**

no… LARGATE YA – le grite a Caliope que estaba inmutada mirándome

**_le dirá al patriarca, pensara que estas loco y te quitaran todo_**

NO ME IMPORTA, NO TE LA DARE

**_Te alejaran de Lein, no volverás a verla… y seguro terminaras encerrado en el cabo _**

no…

_**no la veras nuevamente**_

BASTA – grite, Caliope dio la vuelta para escapar y me encontró en la puerta, ya no era yo el que manejaba el cuerpo, era él… y yo solo pude mirar sin hacer nada por evitarlo – **_¿vas a algún lado linda?_** – le susurre sujetando el camisón, me acerque a su oído mordiéndolo levemente

¿Qué te pasa Saga?

**_¿para que amar a un perdedor como Kanon… pudiendo tener al mejor_** – susurre

por que… amo a Kanon y no podría hacerle eso a Yuzuriha

**_¡¡ho! si, tu amiga_** – me recargue en la puerta mirando el cielo estrellado, la chica camino para salir pero con una mano tape el paso

Saga, con permiso

_**Sabes demasiado**_

No diré nada de tus… desordenes de personalidad

**_Jajaja… eso no me importa_** – me coloqué frente a ella y la prense por el cuello

No la mates… te lo ruego – dije desde mis adentros

**_Ya es tarde querido Saga_**. – pensó. La llevó prensada corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hasta el extenso y único bosque que estaba muy cerca de la cabaña de Kanon, metió su mano en su pecho sacando el corazón y tirando a Caliope junto a un árbol

¿Por qué haces todo esto?

**_Para resurgir en ti con todo mi poder_** – contesto sonriente, tomo una vara del suelo y trazo un dragón en el – **_et Sanguis inundat caelum_** – grito estirando la palma de la mano, del centro del dibujo salio lentamente la copa que mire en el libro, el cáliz del dragón Rojo apareció con lentitud.

La tomo, vertió la sangre del corazón de Caliope, y degustamos las dulces sangres combinadas, Akemi, la novia de MM; Krisha, la maestra de Lein, Quistis, una amazona del santuario; Caliope la que parecía ser el juego de mi hermano y… mi madre. Todas revivieron en mi cuerpo un poder magnifico y escalofriante, se oculto en mi alma, profundamente… hasta el día en que despertó en el Cabo Sounion.

¿Qué eres?

_**Soy quien revivirá los deseos de tu padre en ti**_

¿mi padre?

**_Eso no importa querido Saga, lo que importa es que ahora eres mío, solo mío y me ayudaras a tomar mi venganza contra Atenea que no tarda en nacer._**

Tu venganza- susurre

**_Soy Ares… el dios de la guerra…-_** y tal como vino a poseerme se fue, me quede con manos ensangrentadas, el sabor metálico de la sangre, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al ver a Caliope muerta y así supe… que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma…


	18. Sucesor

**Capitulo 17: "Sucesor" **

**A los ojos de Kanon…**

Bien, acepto que no estaba bien desde aquel día en que fuimos al templo en Egipto, desde el día en que mate a mi padre con mis propias manos; pero sinceramente no era eso lo que me aquejaba, más bien el hecho de que mate a dos personas y lo disfrute; el hecho de que estaba convirtiéndome mas y más en esa persona que tenia el alma teñida en maldad, lo estaba sintiendo en mi interior.

Hay que aceptar que el cosmos de Cole era impresionante; pero mi cosmos lo fue más y eso me llenaba de orgullo, por alguna razón ese reconocimiento de su parte hacia mi persona me había afectado, en el orgullo, ahora era más que Saga y estaba feliz con eso. Estaba feliz con saberlo por mi mismo, con entenderlo en mi interior, no importaba si nadie reconocía mis logros mientras yo los tuviera presentes.

¿se puede? - me sacaron de mis pensamientos, voltee la mirada hacia la puerta sin levantarme de la cama y me tope con Lein que después de una semana, se había recuperado casi por completo.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunte levantándome

solo quería saber de ti, tiene días que no te veo por el santuario

no quiero estar por ahí ¿no se supone que deberías de estar con las amazonas?

Ah, me escape un rato

¿y tu gendarme Yuzuriha?

Esta buscando a Caliope, tiene una semana de no aparecer por ningún lado – me contesto y se acerco lentamente - ¿Cómo estas?

¿Otra vez hurgando en mis pensamientos? – contesté seriamente y volteé a ver el techo

no… yo

deberías de dejar de entrometerte en la vida de los demás

lo siento, sabes que no puedo evitar el sentir a quien se me acerca – contestó con la voz baja, como apenada y llevó sus manos al pecho – tan solo puedo escuchar tus pensamientos si tengo contacto contigo y concentro mi cosmos al máximo... entonces me conecto y puedo saber todo de ti

¿hasta el pasado?

Todo – contesto en corto – perdona yo… no quise importunarte – comentó y dio la vuelta para retirarse

Lein

Dime

Gracias – contesté sin mirarla, la vista fija en el techo; no quería que la única persona que creía en mi se decepcionara al saber que al fin había matado a sangre fría.

Si necesitas que alguien te escuche, ya sabes que aquí estoy

La miré partir hasta que un objeto en el suelo llamo mi atención, era algo que brillo con fuerza, camine hasta el y saque una cadena que estaba oculta en un ranura, imagino que había caído. Fue mucha mi impresión al notar el dije con un nombre: "Caliope"

¿estuviste aquí?... seguramente la noche en que nos fuimos a Egipto – susurré, alguien había secuestrado o matado a Caliope.

**A los ojos de Marín **

La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa, habían comenzado ya las semifinales para obtener las armaduras de Aquila y Ophicus. Muchas de las chicas con las que me había criado habían sido eliminadas y por lo tanto estaban fuera del santuario con vidas normales, yo en cambio tenia que enfrentarme dentro de unas horas con Gaist, la hermana menor de Shaina. Yo Estaba muy nerviosa, no era falta de confianza en mi, más bien era el resultado el que me preocupaba.

Camine entre el bosque, buscando un poco de paz pues los preparativos mantenían al santuario amazona de pies a cabeza, un desastre de personas, contendientes y el patriarca organizando; además le había prometido a Yuzuriha ayudarle con Caliope.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lein – susurre y corrió hacia donde escuchaba el grito a gran velocidad, me detuve al ver a Lein de rodillas, mirando hacía arriba

¿Qué pasa? – ella tapo su boca con una mano y señalo hacia lo alto

pero Zeus – susurre cuando mire en lo alto el cuerpo de Caliope, colgado de las manos entre dos árboles, su pecho perforado y el charco de sangre en el suelo

cuando llegue estaba aquí – me contesto Lein, sin duda estaba leyendo mi mente

¿Qué hacías fuera del santuario?

Fui a visitar a Kanon, tenia mucho de no verlo, camine por el bosque para llegar más rápido al santuario amazona y me tope con esto

Estaba cerca de la casa de Kanon

No fue el

¿como lo sabes?

¿tú dudarías de tu hermano? – volteó a mirarme, se levanto y me abrazo – lamento la brusquedad de mi comentario

pero tienes razón… yo no pensaría nada malo de Toma, aun así sabes que Kanon ha cambiado- me separe mirando de frente su mascara

mucho, en el interior. No me atreví a saber la causa – me dijo agachando la cabeza – temo de lo que encuentre en el

o en Saga – conteste adivinando sus pensamientos

no importa – acomodo su cabello y volteo hacia dando estaba Caliope – debemos dar aviso al patriarca y… bajarla

**A los ojos de Shion**

Bajamos a Caliope del lugar. Le dimos santa sepultura por la tarde antes del torneo, todas las amazonas que quedaron de las eliminatorias se dirigieron al panteón aledaño al santuario, un lugar que se me antojo escalofriante debido a suelo árido lleno de rocas disparejas, entre las cuales estaban las tumbas sombrías. Yuzuriha lloraba mucho y también había reportado a Quistis como desaparecida, después de todo ellas habían sido amigas desde la infancia; todas las amazonas elevaron su cosmos en la ceremonia fúnebre y enterramos el ataúd.

Mas tarde por petición de Yuzuriha interrogue a Lein y Kanon. Entraron al salón con sus ropas negras, sus pasos se escucharon retumbar en todo el lugar, mire sus figuras desde lo lejos caminar con lentitud hasta a mi trono; los pasos se ahogaron en la alfombra roja y sus cabello volaron por el viento que dejaba pasar las columnas, me parecieron tan crecidos en ese instante, ya no eran los niños que alguna vez vi jugar en este misma sala. Mientras, yo pensaba en que decir, últimamente juzgaba a Kanon con severidad, tal vez tantos problemas lograron cegar mi mente en algún momento.

señor – dijeron al unísono inclinándose

Yuzuriha me ha pedido que hagamos una audiencia para esclarecer los hechos – al escuchar su nombre la joven salio de una de las columnas, se paro junto a mi trono y volteo a mirarme, su tenebrosa mascara se ilumino por un segundo con la poca luz del salón

¿Dónde encontraste a Caliope? ¿Qué hacías fuera del santuario? – preguntó Yuzuriha enajenada en su eterno odio

La encontré en el bosque, cerca de la desviación hacia la vieja cabaña. Estaba fuera por que no me dejarías salir, desde que el patriarca te puso a cargo no me dejas salir ni los fines de semana

¿eso es cierto? – voltee a mirar a Yuzuriha

De todos modos se va señor – contestó

Para prohibirle la salida los días en los que por derecho puede, tienes que consultarme a mí. Que no vuelva a suceder

Así será señor. Dime ¿que hacías por el bosque?

Fui a visitar a Kanon – contestó, Kanon volteo a mirarle

¿y para que querías ver a Kanon?

Tenia mucho de no verle y me preocupe

No debes faltar al reglamento solo por verme – le dijo Kanon, ella asintió

¿ustedes tienen un romance? – pregunto Yuzuriha dirigiéndose a Kanon

que te importa – contestó Kanon, en ese momento de verdad lo creí

a mi me importa – dije con severidad acomodándome en el trono, ambos jóvenes voltearon a mirarme

no – contesto Lein – nada tenemos que ver. Somos hermanos

yo pienso lo mismo – dijo Kanon si dejar de verme con firmeza, casi desafiante

Bien. ¿Conocías a Caliope?

Desde niños – contestó Kanon

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le viste? –

la noche del Miércoles de hace una semana – dijo Kanon sosteniendo mi mirada inquisitoria

MIENTES! – grito Yuzuriha señalándolo

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Kanon con naturalidad sin siquiera verla, Lein en cambio volteo hacia Yuzuriha, vi claramente como apretó sus puños.

Yo hable con ella la noche del jueves, iba a buscarte

Así que ella si puede salir en la noche – dijo Lein, Yuzuriha volteo amenazante

¿tratas de encubrir a Kanon?

¿tratas de culparle de algo? – ambas chicas se levantaron, se colocaron de frente, expulsando levemente su cosmos

mas respeto –dije con firmeza pero suavemente. Ambas regresaron al lugar donde estaban de pie.

Yo no estaba esa noche – contesto Kanon mirando a Yuzuriha despectivamente, cruzo los brazos al tiempo que suspiro

¿Dónde estabas entonces? ¿Cómo sabemos que no la encontraste en el camino? – dijo Yuzuriha, Lein volteo el rostro hacia otro lado y entrecruzo los brazos en un gesto de molestia

yo…- susurro Kanon

el estaba conmigo – nos interrumpió una voz. Era Saga que al entrar se hincó en pose de saludo y luego se levanto – fuimos a caminar, necesitaba hablar con él y arreglar algunas diferencias. Le pedí que volviera a géminis

ya me habías comentado algo así – dije y voltee a ver los ojos de Saga, lo decía con tanta seguridad – bien, te creo, no tendrían por que mentirme ¿no es así chicos? – ambos asintieron y voltearon a mirarse

pero…va a dejarlo así

te prometo Yuzuriha que encontraremos al culpable – dijo Saga, Lein volteo a mirarlo pero se porto indiferente – entonces Kanon… ¿regresas a Géminis?

Bien – contesto secamente, volteo hacia Lein y la tomo de la mano – vamonos

con su permiso señor – susurro Lein y se sujeto del brazo de Kanon. Ambos se perdieron en la salida mientras Yuzuriha tomaba la mano de Saga

¿nos vamos?

Tengo que platicar con el maestro. – dijo despectivamente. Ella asintió soltándolo lentamente, luego partió para dejarnos solos

Tu dirás

Solo vine para preguntar los detalles de la recepción después de las batallas en el santuario amazona. Aioros me dijo que se había encargado de darle las invitaciones a los patrocinadores de las batallas que planeo

Si, algunos gobernadores de estado y padres de familia – contesté, pues a diferencia de muchos chicos del santuario, algunas niñas tenían padres – quiero que te lleves a Milo, Mu, Lein, Mascara Mortal, Afrodita y Shura para que te ayuden con las cosas que tendrán que comprar. Pasa con Amelia para que te de la lista.

Así será señor – contesto seriamente y camino a la salida

Saga – el volteo a mirarme

¿tú y Lein están bien? – dije notando que ninguno de los dos había tenido ningún detalle por notar a el otro

mejor que nunca – contestó, me pareció un tono muy irónico, le indique que se retirara y me quede pensando en la joven que murió, por el método… estaba seguro que fue alguien de la orden de Ares, los creía eliminados pero… me equivoque y ese es un error que pagare por mucho tiempo.

**A los ojos de Saga.**

Para cuando llegamos al súper mercado era ya algo tarde, por lo que no veríamos las primeras batallas de las eliminatorias. Mu venia todo el camino charlando con Lein, cosa que de cierto modo le agradecí pues con nuestro reciente rompimiento no queríamos notar que el otro existía.

Bueno, dividámonos en parejas – dijo Lein con voz autoritaria

Voy contigo – se apresuró MM y se colocó al lado de Lein, ella asintió tomando un carro de compras y partió parte de la lista de cosas – nos veremos aquí en dos horas y se encamino con MM, que volteo a mirar con una sonrisa maliciosa

Yo iré con Shura – comentó Afrodita. Shura torció levemente la boca y volteo a mirarme, yo le sonreí levemente hasta que el asintió y se encaminaron

Yo voy solo – comentó Mu sonriendo – el patriarca me encargo hablar con el supervisor

Vamos Saga – dijo Milo tomando un carro y nos encaminamos,.

El centro comercial ciertamente era enorme, tenía dos plantas y escaleras eléctricas, recientes en la tecnología por aquel tiempo. En la plaza central de abajo se encontraba una fuente y varios puestos de comida; había locales por todas partes de verduras, frutas, carnes. En el piso de arriba se encontraban las tiendas departamentales, los souvenirs, algunas tiendas de ropa y hasta un lugar para juegos de entretenimiento.

Era un lugar muy grande. Milo y yo caminamos por el centro de la plaza buscando un local en especial para comprar todas las verduras

¿estas enojado con Lein?

Cortamos – dije secamente mirando todos los letreros de los puestos

¿pero por que?

Son asuntos personales Milo

Si, claro. Regresas a ser el mismo Saga de siempre

¿a que te refieres? – voltee a mirarlo mientras el se recargaba lentamente en el carrito, seguía caminado mirando a todos lados, mirando a las jóvenes que le sonreían.

Cerrado y apático – contestó – con Lein eres diferente, no entiendo por que con los demás no

No importa. ¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

¿todavía la quieres? – ignorándome como siempre lo hace

¡¡Mira! Ahí esta la tienda

y no lo niegas- me adelanté. ¿Como podría negar algo así?

**A los ojos de Lein.**

entonces ya no son nada – comentó MM tomando las peras, mirándolas con atención

Pues, lo decidí – comente mirando las rojas manzanas, sonreí tristemente

¿Por qué? – metió todas en una bolsa negra y miro las fresas

por que, las amazonas y los caballeros no deberían andar – dije

¿y tú crees en eso? – tire la manzana y voltee a mirar a MM, había sujetado mi mano izquierda con fuerza mientras clavaba su mirada azul.

No quiero que Saga de meta en problemas por mi culpa

Lo amas demasiado, mas de lo que merece – dijo MM y me dio la espalda probando las guayabas que estaban en un estante tras de nosotros

¿crees?

Tu voz me lo dice. Tu actitud me lo dice, ahora, estas más callada y no ríes como siempre. Estas seria -

Lo siento

No tienes por que disculparte. Deberías considerar amar a alguien que este dispuesto a dejar todo por ti

¿alguna idea? – dije, sin notar aun las intenciones de MM y las que jamás note hasta ahora que me lo han comentado

Una – susurró sonriendo y justo cuando seguían la siguiente palabra nos interrumpió un grito

AUXILIO

Ambos salimos a fuera mirando a una señora gritan al tiempo que el ladrón corría a velocidad

humanos estupidos – dijo MM como si no fuera uno de esos humanos, corrió a velocidad luz bloqueando el paso del ladrón y le propino un golpee en el rostro, uno por detrás estuvo a punto de golpearle con la cacha de la pistola pero lo detuve con un gancho al estomago

Lein – me dijo MM voltee desprevenida y un tercer hombre me golpeo con tal fuerza que rompí el barandal y caí en picada hacia la fuente. El agua salpico hacia todas partes mientras escuchaba los gritos de la gente. El tercer hombre cayo inconsciente junto a mí en unos segundos.

¿te encuentras bien? – me grito MM

no es nada – le grite, baje la mirada encontrándome con la de Saga, entre una mezcla de preocupación y molestia, voltee a mirarle. Milo me miro unos segundos y luego agacho la mirada, le seguí notando las gotas de sangre en el agua

ven aquí – comentó Saga y se metió al agua, sujeto mi mano y me saco

Nos miramos unos segundos, cuando llego la policía Milo se encargo de entretenerlos mientras MM devolvía la bolsa. Saga tomo mi mano con delicadeza y caso un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su pantalón negro, limpio con el mi mano

ese hombre tenia desarrollada su energía mas de lo normal

evidentemente- conteste, ambos nos miramos

debes estar más alerta. A menos que MM te distrajera de mas – comentó acariciando la mascara con el pañuelo, secándola

no es él… el que me distrae – dije con seguridad en la voz y volteando a mirar a la gente curiosa que nos rodeaba – debemos regresar a las compras

bien – dijo y me sujeto de la mano, lo seguí hasta la salida del súper mercado, me volteo hacia él, mirándome a los ojos- perdona

¿el que?

Esto – me atrajo hacia si dándome un beso en la boca, yo le abrace con fuerza como queriendo impedir que se fuera. Al separarnos nuestras manos se sujetaron con fuerza

¿Por qué?

Por que Milo y todos saben que te amo, que no puedo estar lejos de ti… solo quería que no lo olvidaras, a pesar de que nada somos ahora… aun sigo sintiendo este vació

Pero sabes que no esta bien esto – susurre evadiendo su mirada

Entonces…. Dime que no sientes nada – dijo, sujeto mi mentón obligándome a verlo

Si lo niego… ¿te sentirías mejor? – solté su mano

No en realidad. Pero tengo derecho a saber – su voz llena de seguridad retumbo en mis oídos, era tal su fuerza y autoridad que removió algo en mi corazón. Lo estreche rápidamente, oculte mi mascara en su pecho mientras sentía su respiración, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Lentamente lleve mi mano a su corazón, latía una y otra vez, desbocado en alguna emoción, justo como el mío que dio un vuelco desde que le sintió cerca, tan cerca.

no me pidas que niegue el aire que respiro – le susurre al oído. El acario mi cabello regalándome un beso en la mejilla

no se si pueda vivir sabiendo eso

a mi me basta con saber que estas bien y feliz

a mi no me basta

tendrás…que acostumbrarte – nos separamos abruptamente.

Me miro de pies a cabeza, como intentando grabar aquella imagen en su mente mientras yo me aferraba a su dulce aroma para llevarlo a la cama. Así tal vez podríamos pensar eternamente el uno en el otro y visitarnos entre sueños dulces sueños de viejos recuerdos.

Sonrió levemente dando la media vuelta. Lo mire adolorida alejarse, iba sintiendo un vació en el alma mientras mis ojos anegados de lagrimas se refugiaban en el agridulce escondite que me brindaba la mascara, aquel metal que guardaba secretos.

Le mire la espalda, su cabello azul flotando en el aire y súbitamente comencé a extrañar sus brazos rodeándome. Sentí el profundo deseo de seguirlo a donde fuera, sin importar nada; tan solo hablarle una vez mas y ver nuevamente sus gestos a veces imperceptibles, escuchar su voz, sus susurros, compartir nuevamente sus alegrías y tristezas, sus sueños y esperanzas; pero ya no somos otra cosa que amigos, me pareció.

Me deje caer de rodillas, mirando la sangre en mi mano, sintiendo la mascara asfixiarme mientras de repente todo se iba con él. En un instante repentino nada tenia sentido… pero supe que aunque nuestra relación fuera prohibida o si fuera un fracaso, yo lo intentaría una y otra vez, tan solo por que le amaba… tan solo por que le amo.

Por esa razón me aleje, no podría soportar cortar sus sueños… aunque años mas tarde el mismo los cortara todos, incluso este amor pausado… en continuación desde hace años, ahora somos adultos…y no se lo que depara el destino

**A los ojos de Saga **

Iba perdiéndome en todos mis recuerdos, era tan solo que no encontraba demasiados de Lein, eran tan contados a pesar de que habíamos vivido varios años juntos… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía recordar del todo sus risas? ¿Por que no recordar su rostro? ¿Sus lagrimas?...nada. No había más que un oso en una tarde; una niña sin rostro en un hospital mientras llora mi hermano amargamente; un cumpleaños triste; una promesa en el aire; una partida repentina… y al final este sentimiento profundo, puro amor.

**_¿y para que recordar? Es inútil_** – susurre, no era yo quien hablaba

tu…

_**no iré a ninguna parte… deja de perder tu maldito tiempo con esa estupida y concéntrate en cosas verdaderamente importantes**_

es importante

_**no…. Es tu calentura **_

infeliz te voy a…

_**¿matar? ¿a ti mismo?**_

Ganas no me faltan

Pero si la fuerza querido – moví mi brazo sin quererlo y me voltee un puñetazo, caí al suelo atónito, aterrado.

_**Este cuerpo… es más mío que tuyo…. Recuerdalo!**_

Entonces comencé por trotar, luego por correr, rápido, tan rápido; como si pudiera huir de EL de esa forma. Me detuve en seco frente al santuario, ahí estaba Shion mirándome fijamente; su toga blanca fue empujada por el aire junto con su cabello majestuoso, el sol reflejo un haz de luz en la mascara dorada que me deslumbro por unos instantes, estaba sobre una roca pareciendo tan superior que algo dentro de mi se retorció de ira, rabia y envidia.

Ares se retorció dentro de mí, expulso una onda de cosmos casi imperceptible pero estoy seguro que Shion lo supo en ese momento.

¿te encuentras bien Saga?

_**Si, claro **_

Me alegra. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Seguro se retrasaron, la verdad es que quería supervisar que Kanon se instalara bien en Géminis

Esta bien, ya esta haya. Esta reparando las literas

Bien. ¿acabo el torneo?

Si, en tres horas será la reunión, espero que aquellos no se tarde mucho

No les faltaba mucho señor. ¿Puedo retirarme?

Adelante

**A los ojos de Marin **

Había sido una batalla dura; pero todos notaron que Gaist lamentablemente no era aun rival para mí, yo tenía más experiencia en cuanto a estrategia y tenia determinación de mi lado. Fue una dura batalla, la mejor que tuve dentro del santuario amazona y al final obtuve la victoria sin eliminar a mi oponente que quedo inconsciente después de mi poderosos meteoros.

Camine entre los pasillos del coliseo con pasos lentos, estaba algo mareada cuado alguien me sujeto para que no cayera al suelo después del esfuerzo

lo lamento, solo pude mirar el final - voltee a mirar la mascara plateada de ojos rojos – fue una grandiosa batalla

gracias Lein – ella asintió y caminamos hacía la enfermería, me recostó en la cama y me arrebato la mascara mirando mis ojos azules

respira un poco – me dijo limpiando de mi rostro la sangre que caía por una pequeña herida en la base del cráneo – era fuerte ¿no?

Contrincante formidable, por algo es hermana de Shaina

Me pregunto como será mi próxima batalla – dijo agachando la cabeza y mirando el agua- no se si podré ser tan valiente como Gaist lo fue peleando contra ti

Lo serás – le sonreí sujetándole la mano que note vendada

¿Qué paso?

Uff… un accidente en el mercado, no paso nada – imagino que miro mi expresión de preocupación, Lein era como mi hermana menor – ya sabes, Salí volando como casi siempre – ambas reímos un poco y volteamos a vernos

Nunca me has dejado ver tu rostro, aun cuando enfermas, cuando te bañas o en los días normales… esa mascara jamás la quitas a pesar de que la odias

Aun no estoy lista – susurro y limpio mis heridas – todavía no quiero que miren mi rostro por que no si pueda cumplir las expectativas

No tienes que cumplir las expectativas de nadie

Solo las mías. Prometí que me dejaría ver cuando estuviera segura de que quisiera que me recordaran por mis logros – me dijo y coloco un poco de alcohol en mi pierna, se levantó y se ato el cabello largo y negro con una pinza

Se oye extraño lo que dices

No desesperes amiga. Primero tengo que probarme a mi misma que puedo con la responsabilidad de mis decisiones

Estas loca

Lo se - imagino que me sonrió y entonces el vaso de agua que estaba a nuestro lado trono en pedazos

Un cosmos lleno de ira lleno el lugar, ambas volteamos a mirar al que lo desprendía, estaba parado en la puerta principal, era ella… estaba furiosa

Shaina – susurre

No te perdonare nunca – dijo señalándome con el dedo, con determinación. Lein ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a mirarle – déjanos solas

Lo lamento pero…- susurro Lein y luego se levanto de la cama volteando a mirar a Shaina – no permitiré que dejes que tu ira te lleve por una mala decisión

¿piensas protegerla? – le grito lanzando una emanación de cosmos que corto la pinza de Lein con gran precisión, su cabello se soltó lentamente y coloco una pose distinta, una que nunca había visto

Shaina, sabes que gano justamente

Si… gracias a ella GAIST tendrá que irse – me grito – tan solo tiene 9 años ¿Qué va a hacer ella sola?

No la sobre protejas – dije con determinación levantándome con esfuerzo

¿Qué pueden saber ustedes? Jamás han estado solas en la vida, siempre tuvieron a Shion, ella solo me tiene a mi…- lanzo otra emanación de cosmos que Lein detuvo con las manos y lo deshizo en ellas – la separan de mi por tu culpa Marin

¿piensas que no se lo difícil que es? Tu al menos sabes donde estará, sabes que estará bien - le conteste y las lagrimas en mis ojos comenzaron a brotar – YO NO TENGO IDEA DE DONDE ESTA TOMMA – grite cayendo de rodillas al suelo y sujetando con fuerza el pendiente que siempre llevaba en mi cuello, lo mire brillar y son el cascabel en recuerdo de mi pequeño hermano y por un momento recorrí su faz en un vago recuerdo.

Marín – susurro Lein y volteo a ver a Shaina que había bajado guardia - no se lo que es estar solo, siempre estuve con Shion o Dohko que me protegen. Pero si se lo difícil que es vivir lejos de tus hermanos… no pienses que no entendemos tu ira Shaina; pero algunas veces la vida tiende a separarnos y no podemos luchar contra ello

¿quieres que me resigne Lein? ¿tú te has resignado a perder a Saga?

No es lo mismos – agacho la cabeza

¿Por qué no?

Por que Saga no es mi hermano- susurro. Un silencio cayo por unos segundos y luego volteo a mirar a Shaina con renovadas energías - no podría perder a Kanon o a Mu; pero habrá veces en la vida en que tendrás que superar las pruebas… esta es una de ellas, no dejes que la ira te segué y busca una respuesta, una valida y justa

Se miraron unos segundos, luego Shaina dio media vuelta y se perdió en la lejanía, yo sentí las manos de Lein en mis hombros, me estrecho con fuerza en un calido abrazo.

estoy segura… de que tarde o temprano podrás ver a Tomma nuevamente, rezare por ello – susurro Lein leyendo los miedos en mi mente y no me dejo en toda la noche, aunque tampoco me dijo por que estaba tan triste. No se necesitaba ser empatito para ver el evidente cambio de humor en Lein.

**A los ojos de Kanon.**

Estaba sentado en el suelo, recargaba la espalda en una columna dorica, cuarteada y rodeaba de yerba café. El frió aire de la noche llevaba a mis oídos los estruendosos sonidos de una reunión en el santuario, algo así como una fiesta por el termino de las semifinales y el anuncio oficial de las finales para obtener armaduras de plata en el santuario Amazona, juraba escuchar las risas de todos.

Cerré lentamente los ojos, no podía dejar de recordar el rostro aterrado de Haganen suplicando piedad, sonreí lentamente

cuéntame el chiste – me interrumpió la voz de MM

¿Qué quieres aquí? – sin abrir ni siquiera los ojos, dándole poca importancia

¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta querido? – esa era una voz un tanto distorsionada pero era muy claro que se trataba de Yuzuriha

sabes bien que nadie más puede notar que existo – conteste de mala gana abriendo los ojos, mirando la lejanía del mar

¿no estas arto de eso? De se una sombra – preguntó MM, yo no conteste, ni hice una sola mueca de disgusto

bien. Pues yo pienso que Lein no debe estar con Saga –afirmo Yuzuriha – ella esta también en la fiesta charlando nuevamente con él

¿no deberías ser tu el que estuvieras ahí Kanon? ¿no lo desearías? – preguntó MM y se sentó justo a mi lado, Yuzuriha se sentó frente a nosotros

¿Por qué tantas preguntas? – dije mirando a la mujer intrigosa

haré lo que sea para que Saga sea mío, así tengamos que destituirlo de la armadura

¿quieres arruinarle los sueños al hombre que amas? – pregunte con una sonrisa maliciosa

no, no es su verdadero sueño ese. Yo lo haré verdaderamente feliz, se olvidara de Atenea en mis brazos y también de Lein

jajaja – reímos MM y yo

¿que te hace pensar que Saga te amara? Saga esta obsesionado con cumplirle a la diosa – dije en tono burlesco, MM colocó un rostro algo enfadado

bueno, yo también peleo para ella…- susurro inseguro

no, tu no peleas por ella… peleas por el que tenga el poder – MM se impresionó mucho por que leí sus pensamientos; pero tenia defensas tan patéticas en esos aspectos mentales, todos en el santuario las tenían. Tal solo Mu Y Shaka podían resistirse a las habilidades que Saga y yo teníamos con la Telepatía

pero tú amas a alguien más ¿no? – aseguro Yuzuriha y MM volteo molesto hacia otro lado – lucha por lo que amas como yo

no me digas que…jajajaja – reí en tono arrogante – Lein no Serra para ti

¿Por qué lo dices?

Será para mi – comente levantándome. Un plan había venido al fin a mi mente, estaba convirtiéndome más y más en una mala persona pero en ese momento ya no me molestaba.

¿Qué planeas Kanon? – pregunto Yuzuriha levantándose y colocándose frente a mi

Saga tendrá que pagar todo lo que me ha arrebatado. Esta vez – voltee a mirar el mar sonriendo casi de satisfacción – le quitare algo que el quiera demasiado

Mientras no le hagas daño, estoy de acuerdo – me afirmo MM

¿tú también odias a Saga? – pregunto Yuzuriha recargándose en la espalda de MM, abrazándolo por el cuello

No, solo quiero demasiado a Lein

No se que le ven a esa perdedora – dijo con malicia la chica de cabello color Acua

Algo que evidentemente no tienes – conteste molesto – y no pienses que quiero dañar a Lein. Solo quiero fastidiar a ese imbecil

Tienes mi apoyo, arrebatale a Lein y yo me haré cargo de lo demás – yo le sonreí, sabia de antemano que con o sin Lein mi hermano jamás podría amar a una persona tan patética y lunática como Yuzuriha

Ahora larguense, no necesito compañía – les dije empujando a Yuzuriha, ambos asintieron mansos y se fueron. Sabía que tenía don de mando y sentí gran satisfacción al ver a gente inferior obedecerme como perros.

Mire las olas del mar tambalearse con ferocidad, era tan parecido a mi, aparentemente sumiso y subestimado; pero por las noches mortífero. Así tenia que ser yo, nadie debía sospechar de mi y del plan que estaba formando, y esas palabras resonaban en mi interior: _"usar el poder para mi beneficio"_

**A los ojos de Lein**

Era una noche fría y triste, hace unas horas había despedido a Gaist junto a Shaina y Marín. En cuanto la chica de cabello negro y místicos ojos se perdió en la lejanía, Shaina hizo un ademán despectivo y mudo sus cosas a otra cabaña, evidentemente no quería vernos.

Caminé aturdida por todos los acontecimientos del día hasta llegar al manantial, me senté en las rocas mirando sus aguas claras, sintiendo el aire puro y húmedo en mi piel. Las luces moradas iluminaban la mascara plateada en destellos que me parecieron irreales, mire el reflejo del horrible objeto en el agua, por un instante me asuste pensando en que no recordaría yo misma mi rostro, en que ninguno de mis amigos lo recordaba, ni Saga a pesar que de niños lo había visto una vez, en el hospital junto con Kanon.

Toque con las puntas de mis dedos el agua helada y mi mano se curo al instante, acaricie el reflejo de la mascara en el agua. Lentamente lleve mis manos al rostro sujetando la punta de la barbilla, iba a quitarme la mascara

¡¡al fin mostraras tu rostro de perdedora! – apenas si esquive un trozo de piedra que le golpeo justo a mi reflejo en el agua

¡¡Va!... una mujer como tu no merece verme – susurre sonriendo por debajo de la mascara

¿no te enteraste Lein? – dijo Yuzuriha y se sentó junto a mi, mirando el estanque en el que se reflejaba su horrorosa mascara de negro y blanco que mas bien parecía un terrorífico bufón

cuéntame el Chisme – le invite y ella me abrazo por la espalda, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir el suyo mas cerca que nunca, eleve levemente mi cosmos y sentí tanto odio que mi corazón se amedrento. Ella recorrió mi cuello con una mano y aparto mi cabello de la oreja izquierda

en la primera batalla de la próxima semana, barreré el suelo contigo – me susurró al oído

todo se definirá al fin – susurré mirando nuestros reflejos en el agua clara, hubiera jurado que en vez de su mascara mire un rostro de carne pútrida de ojos verdes brillantes, con pupilas amarillas, tal vez era una visión de su verdadera alma.

Se definirá quien merece el corazón de Saga – dijo con voz firme y me soltó, se encamino hacia la salida

Ya tienes la respuesta a eso

Eso crees estupida – me grito – TE JURO QUE VENGARE A QUISTIS Y CALIOPE

SABES BIEN QUE YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER EN ESO

TU LAS MATASTE Y LO PAGARAS – me grito y emano una energía verde, un golpe poderoso que no pude esquivar, me mando por los aires y caí totalmente en el agua helada que me curo de inmediato.

Me levante lanzando el cabello mojado hacia atrás, exprimiéndolo en las puntas y camine lentamente hasta la orilla, pedí perdón a Atenea por manchar su cueva, su manantial y sus aguas con el cosmos corroído en locura y maldad de Yuzuriha, le agradecí los favores y pedí me ayudara en la próxima batalla. Al parecer, Yuzuriha era más poderosa de lo que se podía ver.

**A los ojos de Shion **

Había pasado tiempo desde mi ultima plática con el espíritu de Atenea, con las resientes enfermedades había caído en cuenta de que verdaderamente estaba envejeciendo y serie inevitable una muerte, esta seguro. Por ello mi deber era elegir al sucesor, aquel que se encargaría del cuidado y la educación de Atenea y de restaurar totalmente la orden.

Pronto, al juzgar por la inclinación de la estrella me di cuenta de que en verdad se advenía el mal, en verdad comenzarían nuevamente las terribles guerras sagradas.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, había meditado mucho y llegado a una conclusión, solo había dos caballeros que podrían sucederme en el poder… Aioros y Saga. Acepto que fue una difícil decisión pero la verdad es que de vez en cuando el comos de Saga se hacia diferente, enrarecido por una sensación extraña, una perturbación en el cosmos inusual, también Kanon estaba cambiando drásticamente y peor aun… algo me decía en el rostro de ambos que algo había cambiado, algo había sucedido.

Sentado, bajo la oscuridad de mí templo. Con las manos entrelazadas cerca de la barbilla, meditando, los pasos se escucharon cerca de la puerta y súbitamente sentí un escalofrió que me recorrió la espalda, karin entro corriendo desde la puerta principal y me hizo una reverencia

señor… los santos dorados de Géminis y Sagitario, están aquí como usted lo ha dispuesto.

Gracias

Señor… mantenga la calma. Ambos son buenos muchachos y le aseguro que usted elegirá al correcto

¿Por qué piensas eso?

Por que usted es el sumo sacerdote, elegido por atenea para salvaguardar la orden… si ella confió en usted para este mandado… le aseguro que es por que la diosa confía en su sabiduría

Gracias Karin, siempre sabes que decir. Diles que pasen – la joven asintió con su bella sonrisa y corrió hasta la puerta haciendo que ambos caballeros entraran.

Les mire, tan jóvenes, tan llenos de energía y vigor. Ambos venia hablando como normalmente lo hacían, solían hablar de filosofía antigua y de cosas serias, compartir conocimiento; pero cuando me miraron de frente al estar dentro del templo, ambos cerraron por completo la boca y siguieron caminado hasta postrarse frente a mi.

Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de géminis se presentan su señoría – dijo en tono grave Aioros, elevando la mirada

¿Qué es lo que desea de nosotros señor?

Les he llamado por que deseo comunicarles un asunto de suma importancia – ambos se levantaron mirándome fijamente la mascara negra. Yo proseguí:

Cada 250 años, el sello que Atenea coloco para encerrar a los malos espíritus se vence, por lo que Atenea reencarna dentro del santuario para guiar a la nueva orden a las guerras sagradas – ambos colocaron cara de saber todo – el viejo maestro de los cinco picos, que cuida los malos espíritus en rozan y yo, el sumo sacerdote. Fuimos sobrevivientes de la ultima guerra sagrada

Eso… no lo sabia – atino a musitar Aioros.

Atenea esta apunto de llegar nuevamente y eso solo significa que el mal también esta por entrar en nuestras vidas – dije con seguridad, ambos jóvenes me miraron seriamente – así que he decidido, por su capacidad de liderazgo, su madures y su buen corazón elegir a Aioros de Sagitario como mi sucesor

¡¡A MI! – atino a decir el joven impresionado, Saga sonrió amablemente – será un honor servirle en todo gran maestro

Saga… tu te dedicaras a apoyar en todo a Aioros, les necesito a los dos

Estaré orgulloso de servirle, no pudo haber hecho una mejor elección señor – susurró Saga y volteo a sonreírle amablemente a Aioros – te felicito…amigo

Saga – seguido de esto le estrecho en sus brazos y el joven Saga se retiró tan sombrío como siempre, Aioros volteo a mirarme

Señor…- espero a que Saga se fuera del todo -¿Por qué no a el? Sabemos que seria mejor líder

Pero seguramente…intuyes que hay algo que no encaja – susurre con el pesar de mi corazón, es difícil aceptar que un hijo esta cambiando

Señor, se que Saga es sombrío y un poco cerrado pero

Lo sabes – susurre fijando una mirada y el asintió

Mi amigo esta cambiando señor y eso me preocupa. Su actitud es más frívola que nunca – y ambos nos quedamos enfrascados en nuestras intrigas…sintiéndonos culpables por dudar de un amigo.

**A los ojos de Lein. **

En cuanto escuche la noticia de las palabras de Kanon, en cuanto note su mirada preocupada lo supe. Shion había elegido al sucesor y Saga jamás menciono que fuera candidato

¿y que paso después? - le pregunte a Kanon, el se sentó en la silla y recargo los codos en la mesa fijando su mirada en la mía

perdió

¿perdió?

Saga perdió la competencia con Aioros. Debe estar deshecho, es la primera vez que pierde – menciono con un tono satírico y se levanto – es la primera – y se fue con una sonrisa y una mirada irreconocible. Pude sentir en ese instante su emoción intensa, su emoción por la derrota de su hermano, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

Estuve a punto de elevar mi cosmos al máximo para saber que había pasado en Egipto mientras yo estaba inconsciente, quería tocar la mano de Kanon y ver que paso haya para que cambiara tanto en tantos aspectos.

Pero al final no lo hice pues sentí una decepción intensa en mi corazón y entonces empecé a llorar sin razón para mí. Mis lagrimas estaban brotando aunque yo no estuviera triste ni alegre, de hecho me estaba confundiendo esa reacción de mi cuerpo, me sentí sola y vacía

Un susurro vino a mi mente en palabras confusas y al cerrar los ojos pude ver el cabo sounion, sus imponentes rocas, las ruinas en pedazos y yerbas viejas cubriendo las columnas grisáceas y gastadas por el tiempo; el viento soplando con fuerza, elevando los cabellos azul marino y llevándose las lagrimas, mire al hombre de rodillas en el suelo, destrozado en el alma, miro al cielo con los ojos azules mientras sus puños oprimían la tierra en un gesto de furia contra si mismo.

Un sentimiento frustrante recorrió mi cuerpo y los destellos del atardecer cubrieron sus lágrimas haciéndolas parecer de oro. Corrí, corrí como nunca desde géminis hasta el cabo sounion; corrí hasta destrozarme los muslos en una carrera desesperada, para cuando llegue al cabo no encontré a Saga, me asome a la parte baja, cerca de la celda y note que Saga estaba parado, admirando el mar; su armadura dorada destellaba con los últimos rayos luminosos. Baje a toda prisa por las viejas escaleras y camine hasta él que estaba en la playa.

¡¡Saga!

**_¿Qué quieres?_** –no se molesto en voltear, yo me acerque sigilosamente

yo, me entere de todo y…

_**¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**_

Yo…- algo en el corazón comenzaba a llenarse de miedo, esa actitud no era la de Saga, retrocedí unos pasos mirándolo, trataba de leer su mente con mi poder pero su cosmos lo impedía. Justo ahí sospeche que algo había cambiado en el.

Lo lamento… - susurro – estoy bien

Mentiroso. No pretendas engañarme, sabes que estoy sintiendo lo mismo

No podrías entenderlo a pesar de que lo sintieras – dijo y agacho la mirada

¿Por qué te cierras? ¿por que no dejas que me acerque a ti? - dije y me coloque frente a él sujetándole el rostro, tenia los ojos algo irritados – te lo ruego déjame entrar…

es solo que, no sabia como reaccionar…

dime, dime que pasa – le abrace, el no se movió – siento esto Saga, esta confusión , esta tristeza

lo lamento – susurro y me aparto – necesito estar solo.

Me corto en seco la platica y dio la vuelta para retirarse. Lleve mis manos al pecho entrelazándolas, mirando como nuevamente partía dejándome atrás; pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que estaba así de triste, así de confundido, se supone que yo soy su apoyo, la persona que lo ama con el alma.

¡¡SAGA!- corrí y el volteo a mirarme fijamente

¿Qué pasa?

Lo lamento –lo abrace rápidamente, sin darle tiempo alguno de rechazarme esta vez, quería que mis brazos fueran tan calidos en aquel instante, quería hacerle sentir mejor, mas seguro… pero no soy buena con las palabras – por favor, no me apartes de tu lado…. Confía en mi


	19. Luna escarlata Lemon

**17.1: "Luna Escarlata"**

_**Este es un capitulo corto y netamente apasionado, no estoy segura de si será un lemon o no; pero no me cabe duda que es romántico así que no es muy apto para menores (aunque las escenas van relatadas muy light)**_

_**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño hee!**_

**A los ojos de Saga **

Antes, El me estaba reclamando por dentro el hecho de que no le permitiera siquiera decirle que no estorbara, mientras yo estaba asustado, no podía contarle la verdad por su propia seguridad, tampoco quería que supiera de mi frustración por el rechazo de Shion y la desconfianza que él me había mostrado.

Pero tampoco podía apartarla de mi, era la única persona que me calmaba realmente, la única que dejaba entrar en mi campo impenetrable, nadie me conocía mejor que ella… tan solo Kanon; pero en el momento en que regreso a Egipto vi en sus ojos todo el odio que seria realmente el reflejo del mío.

No importa – susurre a su oído y la estreche con delicadeza-

Te amo – me dijo, mi corazón nuevamente dio un salto.

Tomo mis manos y las dirigió lentamente a la base de la mascara plateada

- estoy lista para contarte mi secreto – susurró y lentamente me dirigió para quitarle poco a poco la mascara. Estaba dejando el miedo de mostrar su rostro atrás, le quite la mascara hasta bajarla de un costado y dejarla caer.

No levanto la mirada por lo que sus cabellos negros le cubrían los ojos en una sombra, ya estaba oscureciendo del todo cuando mis ansias aumentaban

si no estas lista – susurre haciendo un ademán para levantar la mascara, ella me detuvo con ambas manos el rostro y lentamente elevo su cara saliendo de las sombras, mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando yo contemple su hermosa tez blanca y sus labios delgados, rojos carmín

eres… hermosa – susurre llevando mi mano izquierda a la suya, acaricie su rostro sonriendo, esperando ansiosamente a que abriera los ojos

espero… que… no te impactes demasiado – me dijo y lentamente abrió los ojos, cuando los tuvo totalmente abiertos, los analice llenos de luz y alegría., grandes cubiertos de hermosas pestañas largas y en gran volumen.

Entre abrí los labios e imagino que me impresioné más que nunca por el precioso color rojo rubí de los ojos, un rojo que indicaba fuerza y pasión, ojos de fuego que jamás he de olvidar mirándome un anochecer de hace ya varios años, aun hoy los recuerdo claramente y siento el corazón palpitar con emoción

se que impactan – susurro cerrándolos y agachando la cabeza. Yo hice que me mirara sujetando como siempre su mentón y le sonreí

me encantan – le susurre y ella sonrió, me pareció una magnifica sonrisa, dientes blancos, labios delgados que al estirarse se veían frágiles, aquella sonrisa lleno de luz mi corazón y olvide totalmente todo… todo. Supe en ese instante que haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír

Le di un beso largo y tendido, sintiendo la fina textura de sus labios contra los míos, acariciando con ambas manos su fino y terso rostro, al tiempo que el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza. Entonces ella me abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que me dolían, sus perlas se iluminaron con el ultimo rayo de sol y se difuminaron el aire junto con mi suspiro.

Yo le sonreí, lleve ambas manos a su rostro acariciando lentamente sus mejillas, mirando aquellos, sus ojos, profundos y fugaces; se me antojaron unas estrellas iluminando aquella noche, estrellas no mas fugaces que el propio resplandor que emitía de su ser

No era necesario hablar, ya estaba todo dicho, a veces…los actos dicen más que las palabras…un calido abrazo es más que suficiente para demostrar todo el cariño y apoyo.

**A los ojos de Lein **

Tomo mis hombros acariciándolos con su pulgar; me miraba fijamente manteniendo una leve sonrisa; pareciera que quería pedirme algún permiso, para que sus firmes manos recorrieran los rincones mas escondidos de mi interior.

Instintivamente mis largos dedos enroscaron su cabello azul marino, como cuando éramos más chicos y dormíamos en la misma cama.

a veces... te miro tan hermosa que aun no puedo creer que estas aquí, junto a mi – dijo apartando la mirada hacia la profundidad del mar, sus pensamientos comenzaban a escaparse, cuando sujete su mentón para que volteara su mirada a la mía

pero estoy aquí, siempre lo he estado - tome un suspiro y baje la mirada, el me soltó los hombros – desde niños…y debes saber que no importando las distancias yo siempre estaré aquí, mientras me lo permitas - dije llevando mi mano izquierda a su pecho, él en respuesta sujeto mi mano con su derecha

¿escuchas?... mi corazón quiere escaparse – susurró y me acerco lo suficiente para ver mis facciones – quiere escaparse cada vez que dices cosas como esa… y… yo… dime que puedo darte a cambio de tanto apoyo y cuidado, tanta lealtad y amistad.

Aparto mi cabello negro del rostro sin evitar una lenta caricia en mi frente, se extendió hasta la mi cuello.

- tan solo puedo amarte – dijo estrechándome hacia si, pude sentir su mano explorando los largos mechones de cabello negro que tenia hasta la cintura.

- Amar… conlleva todo lo que tú has dicho y mientras me ames no pido nada más de ti – conteste estrechando con mis manos su espalda.

**A los ojos de Saga**

Nos miramos unos segundos, nos exploramos con la mirada intentando buscar algo más que solo compañía; intentando buscar nuestro propio porvenir en los ojos del otro. Nos miramos y todo en ese instante me pareció eterno, todo pareciera tener sentido entre sus brazos y entonces me daba la seguridad de que le amaría toda la vida y más haya de los campos elisios, si los dioses así lo permitieran.

te amo – susurré mientras le miraba los labios, ella se sonrió y me hizo colocarme a menos de dos centímetros de ellos.

Te amo – contestó y después un calido beso.

Sus besos, primero lentos y tiernos, luego rápidos y enajenados, como si la vida se nos fuera a escapar, como si todos y cada unos de esos besos fueran el ultimo.

Sentía sus calidos labios explorando mi boca; sus suaves labios explorando los míos lentamente; comenzó a besar mi labio inferior, mientras yo movía mis manos hasta su cabello. Y me descubrí revolviéndolo mientras comenzaba a explorar mi boca con su lengua y comenzamos a movernos de una forma tan rápida, me pareciera que mi propia temperatura estaba elevándose por mi cuerpo, primero un hormigueo. Un beso largo, se diría apasionado en debida a mi corazón que estaba apuno de salirse; mientras ella acariciaba con sus manos mis brazos, los hombros, la espalda; yo comencé a aspirar con mis labios su lengua como si quisiese despojarla de ella.

Bajo sus manos lentamente acariciando mientras yo le estrechaba, mis labios recorrieron sus labios inferiores mordiendo levemente; lentamente descendieron por la barbilla hasta llegar al suave cuello del que aspire ese olor que le caracterizaba, ese olor que me llevaba a los sueños.

Mis manos rodearon su cintura al tiempo que sentía me estrechaba más hacia si; su derecha revolvió mi cabello, mientras su izquierda se aferraba a mi hombro

esto… no esta bien – susurré mientras ella colocaba su rostro a poca distancia del mío

lo se – dijo apenada y nos separamos respirando agitadamente

pero…

pero – ambos pensábamos lo mismo, estoy seguro.

Perdona que lo diga… pero… - agache la mirada ruborizándome, le abrace dándole un beso en la mejilla

Siento lo mismo, siento que mi corazón escapa cuando estas así de cerca, siento que te necesito – me estrecho y luego me separo tomándome por los hombros

Lein…. ¿estas segura? – le mire fijamente los ojos rojos

¿estas seguro de que me amas?

Mas que a mi vida – conteste seriamente

Pues, entonces… creo que debemos ser uno – susurró mientras se sonrojaba

Solo, no olvides que te amo… jamás lo olvides

Nunca lo hago

Prométeme…- susurré y agache la mirada, volvió a abrazarme y yo sonreí levemente – promete que jamás vas a olvidar que te amo mas que a nada en la tierra – le susurré al oído

Solo si prometes lo mismo – contestó y nos separamos estirando ambos el meñique

Es una promesa – lo entrelazamos y nos clavamos una mirada.

**A los ojos de Lein **

Su mano derecha comenzó por explorar la cadera lentamente, mientras la otra jugueteaba con mi hombro en una terrible decisión, bajar o moverse hacia el lado, era como si pidiera un permiso que el mismo sabía otorgado.

Había comenzado a acariciarle el pecho, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse, me separe para besar su cuello al tiempo que mis ágiles manos desabrochaban uno a uno los botones de la camisa roja que portaba sin evitar ni una sola caricia. El en cambio siguió con al eterna indecisión recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos la base de mi cuello, le clave una mirada muy tierna cuando termine con el ultimo botón, el sonrió y me perdí en sus ojos azules.

Mis manos comenzaron a moldearse delicadamente en las curvaturas de su varonil cuerpo; acariciaron lentamente su piel, recorriendo cada músculo de su cuerpo en una eterna armonía, luego un largo beso. Se decidió y de un tiro cayo la blusa blanca desgarrada, mis labios descendían a su cuello nuevamente algo aturdidos por la acción inesperada mientras el acariciaba mis hombros desnudos buscando despojarme de algo mas.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabia que mas hacer y tomando la decisión en mis manos baje a su calido pecho, cerca del corazón depositando tiernos besos, el acariciaba mi cabello liso mientras con la otra mano me exploraba cuidadosamente, como si mi cuerpo fuera de cristal

dime que me amas – me susurró

te amo – dije nuevamente, el me miro significativamente y después lentamente se acerco a besarme el cuello mientras sus manos estrechaban mi cintura en busca del broche de la falda negra

Acepto que sonreía al saberme amada y mis manos recorrieron su torso delicadamente procediéndole un escalofrió que le hizo sonreír mostrando que estaba tan nervioso como yo. Subí las manos hasta el cuello estrechándolo con fuerza y con una sonrisa le di un largo beso, bajando la manos lentamente hasta el pecho, el en reacción tomo la izquierda y la sujeto con firmeza y delicadeza, extraña combinación, casi irreal

- hagamos esto juntos – susurro a mi oído y lentamente comenzó a bajar mi mano. Ambos temblábamos

**A los ojos de Saga **

Me sentí estremecer con aquella decisión de mi parte, me estremecí por completo y entre abrí los labios cuando sentí la calidez de sus delicados dedos tocar la piel, muchas sensaciones extrañas y ocultas en mi salieron a relucir. No deje de sujetar con firmeza su mano, ella sonrió levemente al mirar la satisfacción en el rostro, me ruborice algo apenado y me separe un poco de ella retirando mi mano

Ella en cambio sonrió y no dejo las caricias, su mirada de fuego hizo sus facciones tan coquetas y atrevidas que me sentí un poco intimidado y me detuve unos segundos, me miro algo confundida y comenzaba a retirar sus intenciones cuando la sujete entre mis brazos, impidiendo que se detuviera. Ella sonrió y comenzó a besarme, sus labios eran calidos, mientras su mano izquierda sujetaba un mechón de mi cabello, enrollándolo en un dedo con ternura

Lentamente nos dejamos caer en la tibia arena mientras el mar susurraba una vieja canción de olas claras y altas, tan solo la luna iluminaba todos nuestros movimientos y el viento provocaba un soplo delicado trayendo el olor de la tierra húmeda, todo era perfecto.

Nos colocamos de lado y me detuve unos segundos.

déjame mirarte – dije sonriendo, ella confundida se separo y se incorporo sobre la arena, mire las piernas torneadas y fuertes debido a los entrenamientos, los mulos, la falda a medio desabrochar, recorrí con la mirada su abdomen notando el ombligo desnudo, mire con satisfacción sus dones femeninos, su tersa piel y luego una mirada a sus intrigantes ojos

¿Qué haces?

Quiero soñar contigo, todos los días de mi vida – susurré algo apenado de mis propias palabras y acciones

Aquí estoy, ahora, no soy un sueño…- sonrió levemente y se acerco gateando hasta mi – soy de carne – me dio un beso en la boca colocándose sobre mi

Le separe lentamente haciendo que se incorporara, sonreí mientras las manos recorrían lentamente desde la base de la cintura hacia arriba, lentamente hasta acariciar su piel desnuda. Sonrió en señal satisfactoria y se ruborizo al instante, ese color en sus mejillas combinaba de forma divina con sus ojos, sus labios. Mi otra mano se introdujo en su cabello hasta sujetarla con firmeza por detrás del cuelo y atraerla hacia mi para darle un beso que duro lo suficiente como para que sus manos me hubieran despojado de la seguridad del pantalón

**A los ojos de Lein **

Beso tiernamente mi boca una y otra vez, hasta que se decidió a explorar con sus carnosos labios mi piel, transitando lentamente por el cuello, luego bajando con tal delicadeza que me arranco un suspiro largo y una tierna sonrisa emocionada. Suspirada cuando la falda desapareció de mi vista y el pantalón había desaparecido entre la arena

Le susurraba al oído tiernas palabras mientras sonreía dirigiendo su mano hasta mi vientre, hice un leve sonido de sorpresa al encontrar su mano tan cerca del velo de la intimidad.

¿estas bien? – susurró mirándome - ¿deseas que pare?

Te dije que estaba lista – le sonreí y luego un beso en la frente

Siguió con el curso lento hasta que le descubrí explorando más haya de donde nadie jamás había estado, mas haya de mis propios recuerdos y mas haya de mi propia intimidad, fue entonces que descubrí sensaciones que en la vida había sentido, una mezcla rara de pudor, miedo, satisfacción y felicidad me estaban invadiendo el alma que dejo escapar un muy leve gemido que no paso por desapercibido entre el ruido de las olas, unas contra otras.

Comencé a estremecerme al tiempo que el lo hacia cuando yo lo exploraba, estaban descubriendo juntos las cosas, aunque yo tenia bien sabido que para el no era la primera vez que alguien le exploraba tímidamente. Recorrí con mis labios su oído izquierdo, humedeciendo los extremos del mismo, mientras el contraía el cuello cuando el dejo escapar un leve suspiro ya estábamos totalmente desnudos.

Sentí su mano buscar la mira que le esperaba, se entrelazaron intentado fundirse mientras la otra corría por el muslo izquierdo, la mía jugueteaba con el cabello lleno de arena.

- te amo – susurró cuando me atrajo hacia si y cambiamos lugares, estaba sobre mi. Mire sus ojos azules con un destello de emoción nítida, buscando en ellos la respuesta a todo y logrando vislumbrar una pasión dormida de un amor eterno.

Lentamente recargo su ante brazo en la arena, mientras la otra estiraba mi brazo hacia un costado. Poco a poco se ahondó en lo más profundo de mí ser, explorando los secretos de algo jamás examinado, inflingiendo un dolor punzante que me hizo sollozar, estruje su espalda con ambas manos, aferrándome a ella y mirando sus ojos que intentaban tranquilizarme con una de esas miradas profunda. Entre abrí los labios cuando la punzada paso, haciendo una extraña metamorfosis de un dolor lacerante a una extraña y nueva sensación que no podía entender ni describir del todo, aun hoy no lo se.

Escuche miles de voces, las del santuario y las del mundo gritando, susurrando, rezando, enojadas y tristes zumbando en la cabeza de forma tan hastiante que tal vez me estaba desmayando cuando subí las manos a mi cabeza aplicando presión. El por supuesto lo noto y tomo mis manos con fuerza, estirándolas, obligándolas los brazos a caer lateralmente en la arena, escuche su voz entre todas: _"soy yo, aquí, dentro de ti…. Soy tuyo y de nadie mas"_

Y una extraña explosión dentro de mí ser, una euforia vedita me hizo gritar, mi cuerpo entero se entumeció y ruborizo de golpe, sentía una felicidad en el corazón inigualable, me estaba quemando el pecho cuando lo mire. El estaba sonriendo satisfactoriamente, mirándome con atención y acariciándome con delicadeza, yo ni siquiera note cuando sus manos soltaron las mías.

**A los ojos de Saga**

Amaba sus bellos ojos encendidos con un fulgor, un halo de placer cruzó por mi cuerpo cuando supe que estaba realmente feliz. Me estrecho con fuerza dando un beso realmente apasionado, nuestra piel estaba ardiendo y ambos sonreíamos.

eres…. Eres tu – susurro – puedo sentirte, puedo sentir todo lo que sientes…. Es como…multiplicar mis sensaciones – sonrió derramando unas lagrimas

¿tan malo soy?

No, es que siento tu euforia y la mía la mismo tiempo – cerro los ojos sonriendo entre lagrimas, yo le abrace con delicadeza besándola lentamente. Yo sentía felicidad, euforia y nostalgia, nuca me había sentido tanto amor en una sola vez, nuca se habían preocupado por saber si realmente estaba bien cuando ella me dijo:

¿Te agrada? – susurro con una sonrisa y asentí, ambos nos miramos profundamente y nos exploramos juntos.

Al término los dos nos tendimos agotados, a sabiendas de que ambos habíamos alcanzado un clímax perfecto. Después se quedo tendida como si estuviera muerta, sabía que no estaba dormido y entonces pensé tontamente que quería que me fuera, cuando hice un ademán de levantarme me retuvo con el brazo, estrechándome.

- no seas áspero – susurró, después su voz se altero un poco y me pregunto: ¿es que aun extrañas a Yuzuriha? - dijo clavando su fiera mirada en la mía, la primera vez que dejaba demostrar sus celos, sonreí levemente .me arroje encima suyo abrazándole con afán.

- Ella no es nada para mí, aquel día tan solo estaba demasiado confundido. Perdóname- dije con el pesar de mis estupidas decisiones que notoriamente había afectado a ambas y aquello me pesaba demasiado, quería llorar cuando ella miro hacía el mar evadiéndome.

**A los ojos de Lein**

¡¡Dios santo! Estaba celosa y además insegura, por un momento pasó la estupida pregunta por mi mente: ¿Quién seria mejor?

Permanecí tendida, intentando apartar mis inseguridades que formaban neblina confusa en mi mente, tendida en silencio sin hacer anda por apartar de él la tristeza. Y fue él quien rompió aquellas meditaciones:

vamos, cuéntamelo

te amo demasiado repuse

Me atrajo hacia si recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, introduciendo sus largos dedos en mi cabello negro azulado

- nunca es demasiado – dijo- demasiado no es bastante

Y permanecimos callados un rato, tendidos tal como estábamos hasta que él se durmió. Lo mire, mire su completa persona como los dioses lo habían traído al mundo, mire sus hermosos mechones azules del cabello cubriendo su rostro, los aparte con suavidad, el solo se movió un poco. Admire su rostro más tranquilo que nunca, su tez blanca y una sonrisa me ilumino el rostro, me recosté nuevamente en su pecho recargando mi mano cerca de su corazón y mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado con las constelaciones iluminando nuestra piel desnuda, con la arena acariciando nuestros sentidos, el mar con sus imponentes olas en una tonada infinita de paz, y la luna escarlata… refugiando nuestro amor…


	20. Amargo Adios

**Capitulo 18: "Amargo Adiós"**

**A los ojos de Saga**

Despertamos lentamente al amanecer, abrí los ojos cuando apenas se difuminaban los primeros rayos matutinos formando un color azul ozono en nuestras pieles. Coloque mi rostro frente al de ella con una media sonrisa, dormía. Acomode su cabello de forma que me permitiera ver su rostro, el viento soplo y me vi obligado a moverla para estrecharla mas hacia mi, ella despertó y me miro con una sonrisa angelical, noto al instante nuestra desnudez y se sonrojo.

- es hora de irnos - me susurro - si alguien nos ve...

- no digas nada - le tape la boca y le mire a los ojos - déjame verte un poco mas... solo un poco, lo suficiente como para llevar tu imagen a mis sueños, lo suficiente como para evocarla en mis desvelos... y en los años venideros

- te amo - dijo sin evocar su linda voz, le mire unos segundos mas, su piel, sus facciones... su todo. Después le tape con mi camisa y buscamos nuestras ropas.

Caminamos juntos, tomados de la mano rumbo al santuario. Al llegar a géminis en la mañana, ambos tomamos un baño, juntos y tuve la oportunidad de tallar su espalda mientras le llenaba de besos, después me dirigí a la casa de patriarca.

**A los ojos de Lein**

Llegue al santuario amazona, justo antes de que todo el mundo despertara. Me di cuenta de que Yuzuriha también había pasado la noche a fuera junto con Shaina que desde la discusión con Marín no había vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra.

Marín despertó en cuando entre, me miro significativamente y mas tarde un abrazo.

. ¿Pasa algo?

- se... que saga no fue elegido y eso debió de afectarte a ti también

- algo... comparto demasiado con Saga... hasta lo que sentimos... - susurre y agache la mirada. Marin se acerco a mi y me quito la mascara de un tirón, no lo esperaba - por que...

- tiene arena - dijo mientras la limpia, yo me sonroje de golpe

- ese color rojo combina con tus ojos - Marín se quito la mascara y se sentó frente a mi - ¿lo hicieron?

- ahhhh... MARIN!

- no lo negaste

- no hicimos nada

- lo niegas de golpe...jajaja... a juzgar por lo sonrojada y la arena... estuvieron en el cabo

- ahhhh ...

- jajaja lo bueno es que nadie mas puede ver tu rostro jaja sino todos sabríamos lo que paso

- me... da pena

- ¿y que tal es?

- hey!

- vamos... dilo

- ¿que tal es milo?

- LEIN! - se sonrojo y me dio la mascara - el patriarca organizo una fiesta en la noche, fiesta de disfraces.

- ¿enserio? ¿Por que?

- para... para honrar al sucesor

- ¡¡por Zeus!... seguro tendrán que ir todos los caballeros de la orden

- será mejor que estés ahí para saga, amiga

- pero... ¿están invitadas las amazonas?

- claro que no... Sabes que no debemos salir de aquí; pero nadie dijo que dos chicas de rodorio - Marín se levanto y saco una caja de la cama - no podían ir a una fiesta de disfraces

- nadie a visto nuestros rostros - sonreí levemente - jeje vamos a la fiesta entonces

- ¡¡¡bien!

**A los ojos de Kanon.**

Estábamos todos en casa del patriarca cuando este anuncio la fiesta de disfraces y un especial motivo, la sucesión de Aioros. Todos parecían en acuerdo con la decisión, hasta Saga pero yo se que le estaba carcomiendo la sangre toda la envidia que le corroía en ese momento.

Termino de dar su discurso el patriarca y salio apresurado para organizar lo que faltaba para la fiesta de esa misma noche

hermano… te ves muy serio hoy

**_déjame en paz Kanon _**

¿decepcionado? – me senté frente a el

**_de ti_** – me dijo con voz severa que me sorprendió

al fin tienes agallas para decir lo que realmente sientes

**_me tienes arto con tus estupideces, por que no te vas por ahí a molestar a quien le importe_** – me dijo con una media sonrisa segura, se levanto de la silla y se fue. Aioros le miro salir mas que sorprendido

¿le pasa algo? – pregunto Aldebaran que rara vez decía algo, no le gustaba ser intrometido y prefería relajarse y disfrutar de cosas simples.

¿Es notorio? – mi voz sarcástica salio con una sonrisa

talvez este un poquito decepcionado – comento Milo cruzando los brazos, Shura asintió

para haber contestado de esa forma debió haberle afectado mucho – susurro Mu

lo lamento – contesto Aioros

no pasa nada – contesto Shura – no es tu culpa – le sonrió a Aioros y el asintió

da igual ¿no? Si no fue elegido es por que no lo merecía – comento MM

¿desde cuando nos importa algo así? – pregunto Afrodita a MM

tienes razón Afro… - dije sonriendo y me levante – que se diviertan en la fiesta nenas

¿no vendrás? – pregunto Milo levantándose del asiento

¿eres idiota? – conteste relajadamente sin voltear a verlos – es obvio que no puede haber dos Sagas

Kanon – susurro Shura, yo seguí mi camino haciendo caso omiso, tenia mejores cosas que hacer que ir a una estúpida fiesta de disfraces

**A los ojos de Lein.**

Por la noche todos se retiraron a la fiesta, Marín y yo nos escabullimos cambiándonos de ropas y colocándonos medios antifaces y disfraces para ir a la fiesta. Recuerdo que corrimos mucho hasta llegar al pueblo y mirar las calles llenas de majestuosos adornos blancos y pétalos de rosas en el suelo.

Llegamos al enorme salón donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta, tenia dos pisos y las puertas eran de hierro pintado en blanco con adornos góticos; el salón estaba repleto de gente disfrazada, el techo iluminado por un enorme candelabro de cristal y en las paredes adornos blancos de flores, la música de fondo mientras los suelos rechinan por los tacones y zapatos que bailan sobre el azulejo del suelo color cielo. A los lados había escaleras alfombradas que llevaban a las mesas del segundo piso y frente a nosotros estaba la banda tocando música y muchísima gente conversando con copas de cristal con vino en las manos; otros bailando… otros sentados.

Entramos emocionadas. Marín portaba un hermoso vestido blanco y largo como la cenicienta, yo traía un vestido rojo con vuelo como si se tratara de las épocas de castillos, mi cabello suelto hasta la cintura, negro…contrastando con el vestido y mis ojos cubiertos por un antifaz, rojos.

Camine buscando con la mirada a los jóvenes dorados, encontré a los ocho sentados en la mesa de honor junto con el patriarca, cada uno con un disfraz distinto pero todos con el estilo de caballeros al rescate, caballeros como de la edad media o algo así. El patriarca por supuesto estaba con sus aposentos diarios charlando con la gente importante del pueblo.

Caminé entre la multitud mientras una hermosa balada en guitarra se escuchaba; pero Marín me sujeto de golpe

¿estas loca?

Solo un poquito – conteste apenada y ella sonrió

El patriarca debe de ser la única persona que ha visto y recuerda tu rostro… ¿no es así?

¡¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado… el me conoce desde que era un bebé

bien… lo traeré para ti – yo asentí algo apenada y me recargue en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras Marín caminaba hacia la mesa de honor

**A los ojos de Marín **

Camine segura de que nadie me reconocería jamás, después de todo Milo, el caballero de Escorpión y el caballero leo, eran los únicos que me había visto sin la mascara. En cuanto me pare frente a la mesa, Milo dejo caer el vaso de vino

¿estas bien? – pregunto alarmado Aldebarán y volteo a mirarme - ¿desea algo señorita? –

quería saber… si el caballero me permitiría una pieza

encantado – menciono Milo

he… no te esta mirando a ti – comento Shura por lo bajo dándole un codazo

saga…- susurro Mu y el susodicho volteo

¿sucede algo?

Esta señorita quiere bailar contigo – comento Aldebarán mientras Milo no dejaba de mirarme

Tu eres – susurro Milo y yo asentí

Mejor lleve al señor – contesto Saga y siguió mirando a los alrededores con la copa en la mano. Mire significativamente a Milo

¡¡Ya! no seas payaso Saga – Milo le dio un leve empujón – no seas descortés con la dama

además es la tercera que rechazas en el día – contesto Mu

vamos Tío ni que con eso le fueras infiel a Lein – comento divertido Shura y Saga cerro los ojos agachando la cabeza

hay si serás tonto – comento molesto Milo dándole un golpe en la frente a Shura, evidentemente aquello tenia que ser un secreto entre caballeros y amazonas.

¿vienes? – comente y el caballero se levanto y me tomo de la mano, me miro a los ojos

Bailamos un poco perdiéndonos entre la gente y lo lleve hasta una chica de rojo que le esperaba en medio de la pista, tome delicadamente su musculosa mano y la pose en las de ella, que tenia estiradas como si esperase un regalo.

y tu eres- susurro Saga y miro fijamente los ojos de la joven – LEIN – la susodicha le tapo la boca y lo jalo un poco comenzando a bailar.

Yo por supuesto regrese a la mesa de honor y me robe a un apuesto caballero de ojos azules, cabello azul y linda sonrisa.

**A los ojos de saga **

Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido que hacia destellar el brillo de esos ojos rojos.

si el patriarca te ve

calma… trato de no llamar la atención

¡¡si claro! Con el vestido rojo, los ojos semi-diabólicos y… - me quede callado cuando ella agacho la mirada – perdona no quise decir eso de tus …ojos

no importa – me sonrió

Dimos varias vueltas mientras se escuchaba **_Yume miru tameni_** de fondo, ella se recargo en mi pecho lentamente y ambos cerramos los ojos… por un instante… solo por un instante me sentí volando, me sentí lleno de luz y paz… nada había a nuestro alrededor, tan solo la música y las estrellas acompañaban a nuestros lentos pasos. Estrecho mi mano con fuerza mientras se aferraba al latir de mi corazón en una sonrisa, en una mirada; yo simplemente estaba anonadado por la calidez y nuevamente pude sentir a nuestro corazón latir rápidamente…al compás de una tierna canción en una noche que jamás olvidaría, en una danza que jamás he olvidado…. Aquella era nuestra canción. Y ellos lo arruinaron…

**_hay mujeres mas lindas aquí_** –escuche en mi mente

tu…. Déjanos en paz – pensé

_**vamos, me estoy aburriendo con esta mocosa **_

que nos dejes – me puse tenso y de golpe nos detuvimos

**_de todos modos tendrá que irse_**

que…

el patriarca – susurro Lein y me soltó – perdona amor – salio corriendo entre la gente cuando mire al patriarca llegar hasta mi

¿Qué hacías?

**_Bailaba –_** y tomo posesión de mi voz nuevamente.

Sabes muy bien las reglas

**_Si, si… ya se…. Virgen por siempre_** –

Saga – me sujeto por el brazo, yo me quede perplejo, no podía dejar de hablar… no eran mis palabras

**_Me permite… iré al aburrido rincón de la fiesta_** – me solté de golpe y le rete con la mirada, el volteo a ver hacia donde corrió Lein y me dio un vuelco el corazón

¿Quién era ella?…. Se parecía tanto a Lein

¿por el cabello negro? Vamos… su querida "pequeña" no es la única con el cabello singularmente largo

pero si con el cabello azulado

pues…acaba de ver a otra con el cabello así – comente sonriendo, esta vez era yo

**_por que la encubres, si desaparece de nuestras vidas nos quitaremos de muchos problemas – _**dijo el dios falso a mi mente.

tienes razón… creo que estoy paranoico con Lein – comento el patriarca sin dejar de ver a esa dirección.

**_yo estaría paranoico tratándose de esa maniaca _**

saga - su voz nuevamente tomo el estilo autoritario que habría de corresponderle siempre.

**_esta bien no digo nada_** – me di la vuelta y regrese a mi lugar

linda chica, lastima que salio huyendo en cuanto se topo con el patriarca – me dijo Aioros con una sonrisa, una vez que regrese ala mesa

**_bastardo_** – pensé - **_ya sabes… primero son unas zorras y cuando ven problemas huyen_** – conteste de golpe ganándome una fea mirada de parte de Mu

no se habla así de las mujeres

**_¡¡claro!… lo dice el único virgen del santuario_** – todos se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que Shura rió un poco para sacarnos del momento de tensión

¿estas de mal humor por que te cortaron el baile? – pregunto Milo, le mire fríamente – lo digo por que a mí también me cortaron la inspiración – dijo mientras se despedía con la mano de la chica de azul que se retiraba

**_no nos dejan hacer nada… espero que siendo tu el patriarca permitas ciertas emociones – _**le dije severamente a Aioros y me levante

no comprendo

**_eso de morir virgen por la diosa no me agrada_** – conteste

ni a mí

Milo –le golpeo Shura en la cabeza y volteo a verlo

no te pases Saga – dijo Aioros tranquilamente

**_estoy arto de este lugar_** – dije

ya somos dos – contesto MM – voy a fumar a fuera ¿vienes?

**_Vamos _**– conteste y nos retiramos ante la impresión de todos.

Estuvimos un poco afuera, sentados en una pequeña cerca hecha de piedra, tendría como unos 20 cm. de ancho por 35 de alto. MM fumaba tabaco junto a mí mientras mirábamos las estrellas

odio que no nos permitan ver los placeres de la vida – dijo molesto MM – esa estupidez de no enamorarse de alguien solo por que estamos condenados a morir no me agrada

el patriarca suele ser muy estricto – regrese a la posesión de mis palabras – pero al parecer solo esta prohibido con amazonas del mismo santuario

¿entonces por que no les dejo bailar?

Seria muy mal visto que chicas del pueblo, chicas que se ven tan menores estuvieran con caballeros como nosotros

hace un rato no parecías muy de acuerdo

no importa – conteste y me lleve el cigarro a la boca

¿realmente amas a Lein? – pregunto MM y volteo a mirarme, yo ni siquiera me moví, eran cosas que no le importaban a MM – eres comunicativo

Nos quedamos un rato callados cuando alguien me cubrió los ojos por detrás, sentí sus manos algo frías y ásperas, pude sentir sus uñas cerca…

déjame – susurre y ella quitó las manos – ¿Qué haces aquí?

No te da gusto verme – dijo yuzuriha y se pusó frente a mi, recargo sus brazos en mi cuello

**_Esta servida en bandeja de plata_** – me dijo el dios a la mente – **_se me antoja_**

Así que aquí vienes de perdida nuevamente

Pierdete MM

Pufff… no se como la soportas – contestó MM que le hizo mala cara a Yuzuriha y se retiro rápidamente

¿Qué quieres? ¿No tenias prohibido venir?

No quise obedecer

**_Mejor para nosotros_** – pensó mientras comenzaba a sentir su cosmos negativo nuevamente. Algo me estrujaba el corazón… era él… Ares

Sabes…. Les vi haciendo el amor en la playa – susurro Yuzuriha y tomo su mascara tirándola con fuerza al suelo, en un típico berrinche – la odio

**_Lo se…-_** una vez mas había pasado de ser Saga, el caballero de géminis… a un simple espectador encerrado en mi propia mente – **_pero… no importa_**

¿COMO DE QUE NO IMPORTA? – me grito y se lanzo a mis piernas sollozando – quiero ser yo la que re ame en la playa

**_en la playa, en el infierno… da lo mismo_** – susurré a su oído y la levante por los hombros **_– tu también eres de mi propiedad_**

pero quiero ser la única

**_entonces… encárgate de Lein_**

¿que me encargue?

**_mátala_** – susurre y le di un beso en la boca

NO PERMITIRE ESO – grite, Ares sonrió en mi cuerpo ya que mi voz no salía de mi boca… solo pensaba y solo Ares podía escucharme

**_Me estorba idiota… creo que solo así dejaras de luchar y aceptar tu destino_**

Mi destino – susurre mientras dejamos de besarnos

Hazme el amor saga

**_ah… si eso quieres_**- comento Ares y bajo su mano hasta su pecho dándole nuevamente un beso cuando escuche un ruido, era algo que caía al suelo, al separarme de yuzuriha sin dejar de rebuscar en su sostén me tope con los ojos rojos

Saga – susurro entre lagrimas que el viento comenzaba a llevarse y revolotear con su cabello

**_Lein_** – susurre con una sonrisa- **_¿quieres hacer el tercio?_**

¡¡¿Qué! – dijeron ambas

Por que… ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?

**_Por que me gusta jugar – _**dije mientras empujaba a Yuzuriha lejos de mi cuerpo y me desabrochaba la armadura

No le digas mentiras- dije con determinación intentando tomar posesión de mi cuerpo y mi voluntad, sin lograrlo

Pero tu…

El me ama, acéptalo Lein – dijo Yuzuriha levantándose con el cordón de la blusa destrozado

El… no te ama

**_Bueno... si no vienes a hacer el tercio por que no dejas de estorbar_** – dije con voz severa, Lein asintió y camino hasta mi, empujo a un lado a yuzuriha y se coloco frente a mi... clavando su mirada fiera

Lein - susurre

SOLO TE AMAS A TI MISMO – me grito Lein y me volteo una bofetada, luego se fue corriendo a velocidad luz y yo comencé a reír macabramente

LEIN! – grite en mi mente, se había ido… otra vez.

**A los ojos de Kanon**

La verdad es que por aquel tiempo estaba lleno de ira, no podía entender la forma en que quede huérfano, la forma en que murió mi madre, la forma en que mate a mi padre y el hecho de tener que lidiar con una imagen idéntica a la mía… con alguien que siempre te acompaño y que no habías notado la amenaza que era para tu propia identidad. Estaba enojado, estaba confundido y además… solo.

En cuanto Saga comenzó a contestarme de mala gana e insultarme en las mañanas cuando se arman las discusiones supe que algo no andaba bien. Saga solía ser pacifico... En esos momentos pareciera un demonio… así era Ares, paciente, astuto, engreído, fuerte, sulfúrico entre otras muchas malas cualidades que casi eran como las mías… de no ser por la cantidad de maldad en su actos.

Así que…. Para mi fue muy fácil fastidiar un rato a Saga, mas cuando Ares se encargo de alejar a Lein. Ella llego hasta mi cabaña aquella noche, llorando, en cuanto entro la estreche entre mis brazos y acaricie su cabello

el… es extraño, hay algo que no es como antes – me dijo mientras yo la invitaba a sentarse en la cama

calma, ya no llores. Te juro que Saga no vale la pena – dije acariciando su rostro con un pañuelo para borrar las lagrimas

es como si fuera alguien mas – comento, imagino que su mirada estaba perdida, yo solo podía ver el duro metal aunque en su voz y su actitud se escuchaba que lloraba crudamente

creo… que Saga se esta volviendo malo – dije con delicadeza fingida

¡¡¡no digas eso! – se levantó de la cama cerrando los puños

se que le amas… pero no permitas que ese amor te ciegue Lein – me quede callado volteando a la chimenea y mire las cenizas fingiendo pesar – es mi hermano y le quiero; pero no puedo permitir que te lastime, ambos prometimos protegerte – me levante sujetando sus hombros

Saga no es malo…. Lo se – susurro volteando a la lejanía – lo conozco…. Lo se…

No es tu culpa – le susurre abrazándole – mejor… aléjate de él, ya no es seguro

¿Qué hago con este amor? – me abrazo por la cintura estrujando su mascara contra mi pecho -¿Qué hago?

Nada…. Solo…. Espera – susurre a su oído. La verdad es que me pesaba verla sufrir por mi hermano al que consideraba por aquel entonces un maldito bastardo, el no merecía ni el amor de mi hermana Lein, ni la armadura…. Ni al dios.

**A los ojos de MM**

Los demás santos siguieron hablando mientras tomaban "ponche" (habrá que aceptar que me las ingenié para meter alcohol en nuestras bebidas), solían bromear y sonreírse para luego hablar de cosas mas serias, de cómo seria la vida luchando juntos, de cómo seria Atenea; pero a mi nada de eso me interesaba, solo estaba aburriéndome mientras veía a algunas jovencitas hermosas guiñarme los ojos.

Afrodita que era todo un galán entre las mujeres solía aceptar rosas que muchas le regalaban, estaba sentado frente a mí cuando una niña de escasos 7 años le entrego un ramo de rosas

gracias niña, unas hermosas rosas para alguien de mi altura – la chica asintió y se fue, yo me reí a carcajadas

"que hermosura … la de la rosa y la mía " – seguía burlándome mientras imitaba su voz

eres un retrasado Mascara – contesto acomodando una rosa en su oído – pero alguien sin clase como tu, jamás podría ver la verdadera belleza

belleza son los gritos de la gente del Yomotzu – conteste en voz baja y el me sonrió

¿Cuántos son?

¿míos? Serán como 300, si contamos los imbeciles que nos fastidiaron en el bar hace dos días – conteste sonriendo maliciosamente

debes de aceptar que yo ayude

esas rosas aromáticas tuyas me han gustado… nada como una muerte lenta – conteste

y no has visto mi mejor truco –

¿has practicado otro?

Uso una de estas – contesto sonriendo mostrándome una rosa blanca

Fascinante si no fuera por que usas rosas – conteste aplastando una rosa normal

Nos mirábamos mutuamente charlando de mis victimas y las suyas cuando un hombre sucio entro corriendo a la fiesta y se coloco frente al patriarca, era uno de sus informantes. Mientras hablaban el hombre se veía muy alarmado y a todos nos llamo la atención, el patriarca volteaba a ver en nuestra dirección.

Después de que el hombre hubo terminado de hablar se fue corriendo y el patriarca se acerco hacia mi he hizo una señal a la banda y a la gente para que continuara la fiesta pues todos se había petrificado… parecía grave.

tenemos que hablar – me dijo y le acompañe a fuera. El patriarca se sentó en el césped y yo le acompañe…la escena era extraña

¿Qué pasa? ¿le ha dicho algo de mí aquel hombre?

Era un informante… lo mandé hace unos días a tu lugar de entrenamiento – un escalofrió paso por mi mente, sentí un poco de miedo pues nuestro secreto pudiera haber sido descubierto

En…. Mi… - susurré mirando al cielo nostálgico, asustado…y por dentro lleno de odio, me estaba pudriendo.

Le envié buscando a Kalistenes, tu maestro

¿le encontraron? ¿Cómo esta? – dije volteando alarmado, como si realmente me importara

alguien… lo asesino a sangre fría

¿Qué? – me levante de golpe y el patriarca no se movió

al parecer fue con una arma punzo cortante, le atacaron por el frente y luego lo enterraron cerca de la casa, de hecho frente a la puerta…. Llevaba dos años ahí

dos años – susurre – justo cuando me fui….solo estaban esperando a que estuviera solo – dije casi con desesperación y llevé mis manos a las sienes en expresión de pesar

así es… no hay huellas, no hay ni rastro de batalla. El asesino sabia lo que hacia

por Atenea -susurre y agache la mirada

hay algo mas

¿Qué? – voltee sorprendido, estaba seguro de que el sabia la verdad pero…. Me equivoque

escucha, conozco a kaslitenes desde que era un niño, mire como lo entrenaron y sabia que seria buen maestro… era algo agresivo y estricto pero… buen maestro – definitivamente Shion no conocía a ese infeliz

lo siento, esto también debió de haberle afectado

cuando…. Cuando le envié a la isla para entrenar a futuros caballeros el me confeso algo – le mire intrigado y él se levanto sujetándome el hombro

escucha hijo… esto no es fácil pero

pero…

cuando kalistenes se fue me confeso que había una mujer en su vida, ella era de Italia, su nombre era Sishire, quería que la protegiera – el patriarca guardo silencio un momento, estaba tomando valor – ella murió al dar a luz a un pequeño niño

¿un hijo? – susurre, como era que ese bastardo podía tener hijos, ¿Por qué los dioses le enviaran un descendiente a ese infeliz? Por mi mente paso eliminar al mocoso solo por hacer sufrir a Kalistenes…

su nombre era… Zairus – dijo el patriarca y la sangre se me helo, todo lo que podía haber de compasión en mi murió aquel día

¿Qué? No….no

Kalistenes era tu padre… lo lamento mucho Zairus – dijo el patriarca y me estrecho. Me quede perplejo… había matado a mi propio padre… justo como Kanon, en estos días actuales hemos compartido palabras él y yo…creo que ahora nos entendemos mas.

NO ES CIERTO – grite con furia y lo empuje - ¿Por qué? ¿por que me lo ocultaron? – grite y derramé algunas lagrimas, siempre soñé con una buena familia y una vida mejor que la que tenia…estaban destrozado el sueño… no me moleste por el hecho de que hubiera matado a mi padre…. Sino por que él estuvo a punto de matarme varias veces… el me enseño a odiar.

Perdóname Zairus, no había tenido el valor para decirlo y creí… sinceramente creí que Kalistenes te lo había dicho

No… no lo dijo – conteste y seque mis lagrimas, me di la vuelta

Zairus…

NO ME LLAME ASI….- conteste de forma arrogante – soy Mascara de la Muerte… del signo de cáncer.

**A los ojos de Saga…**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté, caminé lentamente hasta el baño y me lavé la cara con un poco de agua tomando la toalla para secarme, suelo levantar la mirada al espejo. Bajé la toalla lentamente y me topé con los mechones de mi cabello grises, la toalla cayo y me sostuve un momento del lavabo impresionado por el color del cabello.

que demonios… – susurré y toqué con las yemas de los dedos los mechones grises

**¿te gusta?** – dijo aquel infeliz que se hacia llamar un dios

por que… - susurré nuevamente, miré hacia atrás cuando escuché a Kanon moverse, cerré la puerta con seguro

**¿no lo entiendes? Entre mas se desarrolle mi cosmos, mas será mi poder para manipular tu cuerpo a mi antojo **

maldito infeliz

**¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta? **

Eres un…. Bastardo

**Los cambios serán mas notables con el tiempo, tu cuerpo ahora es mío**

Eso no es cierto

**¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Lein? **

Maldito

**Ella es una persona muy linda, tiene un buen temperamento y… esas caderas…**

Maldito bastardo – susurré y cerré los ojos con fuerza, como si aquel fuera un mal sueño

**Sabes… he pensado y… esa mujer tiene que ser mía**

NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA

**¿quien lo va impedir? ¿tu? Pero si no puedes protegerte de mí-** dijo entre risas y volteé hacia el espejo, mirando el cabello totalmente gris y los ojos rojos, estaba sonriéndome con un cinismo profundo. Rompí el espejo con el puño cortando mi mano

no te atrevas a tocarla

**entonces… aléjala de mi... aléjate de ella** – me susurraba la voz profunda en la mente, mientras lentamente me recargaba en la puerta, dejándome caer despacio al suelo – **aléjate de ella no sea que vallamos a matarla como a Caliope**

no la toques…. no….

**¿harás lo que quiera? **

No…la toques – susurré con la mirada perdida mientras mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas de rabia, de hiel

¿saga?... ¿estas bien? – kanon tocó la puerta, juraría haber escuchado preocupación en su voz

estoy bien Kanon… regresa a la cama

¿seguro?

**Si…estoy…bien** – dije con determinación y miré las partes del espejo destrozado en el suelo, una sonrisa se evocó en mi boca y después mi reflejo regreso a la normalidad

**A los ojos de Kanon**

Le había escuchado desde el otro lado, estaba llorando eso me dio lastima por unos segundos, después un pensamiento macabro vino a mi mente… yo mismo tendría que fastidiarle la vida, mas de lo que Ares lo estaba haciendo…sonreí levemente

saga… necesitamos hablar

escucha…. No estoy de…

es sobre Lein – le interrumpí y el inmediatamente abrió la puerta- ¿estabas llorando?

No – contestó en seco y me miró con tristeza - ¿Qué te dijo?

Escucha… eres un imbécil, eso no es secreto, por ello creo que deberías alejarte de Lein… si verdaderamente la amas…

Kanon – susurró Saga y agachó la mirada con pesadez

Me dijo lo de Yuzuriha… ¿Quién te crees para andar jugando así con las mujeres? – le dije con determinación y sujeté con fuerza su camisa, le clavé una fría mirada

Soy… un imbécil ¿no? – contestó con pesadez y tomó mi mano con fuerza

Si te acercas de nuevo a ella yo…. Voy a matarte – susurré y quité mi mano – aunque seas mi hermano… voy a matarte

¿te importa mucho? – preguntó con interés y en su mirada noté un leve destello de ira

no eres el único que… -susurré y agaché la mirada pensativo, luego le di la espalda

¿Qué kanon? – me dijo y sujetó mi hombro con poca fuerza

que estoy…- me callé unos segundos, estaba llegando al extremo de mentir solo por envidia, por odio, porque estaba confundido… aun no lo se

estas…- susurró saga y me hizo mirarle a los ojos

estoy enamorado de Lein – contesté con un tono de tranquilidad y preocupación fingida.

Kanon – susurró Saga y me estrechó entre sus brazos, me quede quieto – si la amas… yo…

Saga... perdóname – le dije empujándolo y volteando hacia otro lado, mire por unos segundos la foto en la que éramos aun unos niños, cuando éramos buenos hermanos - esto, es como una traición, ella es tu…. No se que sea pero… Lein … le importas mucho y yo… yo me hago a un lado – El me miró pensativo

Kanon… si la amas verdaderamente… quiero que la hagas muy feliz – me dijo sonriendo con tristeza – seré yo quien se haga a un lado

Pero… tu la amas – le dije con tristeza, aunque por dentro estaba apunto de estallar en risa

Tu si puedes hacerla feliz kanon, yo…. No puedo, no puedo – dijo con un tono de voz lastimero y salió del cuarto rápidamente

Saga… eres un idiota- dije en voz casi imperceptible al tiempo que tomaba el cuadro entre mis manos – no mereces nada… ni amor, ni gloria… no mereces ni estar vivo – aplique pequeña cantidad de fuerza al cuadro, lo suficiente como para doblarlo con lentitud – y vas a pagar por todo lo que me robaste – sonreí al tiempo que el cristal del cuadro se rompió, mi mano sangró levemente manchando la cara de saga – ares no es tu único enemigo.

**A los ojos de MM**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, aun traía el ridículo traje de caballero medieval que había portado en la fiesta. Sentía mis ojos irritados e hinchados, junto a mi se encontraba alguien mas, estaba abrazándome la cintura; voltee con cierta impresión hacia esa persona, era Afrodita, con el rostro angelical.

¿Qué te pasa idiota? – le empuje y cayó grotescamente de la cama

hey! Tu me pediste que me acostara, retrazado – me dijo con desprecio y se levanto al instante

yo no te pediría eso NUNCA – le dije con ira, él se sonrió y me mostró las dos botellas de coñac, ellas fueron las culpables de mi dolor de cabeza- esta bien… estaba ebrio

escucha Zairus…

no me llames de esa forma

se que nuestras identidades anteriores quedaron enterradas, debes enterrar el pasado.

ERA MI PADRE

ERA NUESTRO ENEMIGO- me grito afrodita con lagrimas en los ojos sujetándome por la camisa, ambos nos miramos a los ojos – merecía morir por todo el daño que nos provoco, merecía morir… y tu nos vengaste, a ambos

Pero…

Escúchame mascara, hiciste lo que era necesario no solo para tu supervivencia sino por nuestro propio honor. Nadie puede lastimarnos de esa forma…

Elimine a mi única familia – susurré y me estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza

Aun somos amigos – me susurro al oído cuando escuchamos unos pasos acelerados, alguien había estado escuchándonos.

Ambos corrimos a velocidad luz y tapamos el paso del intruso que casi escapa, detuvo en seco su marche al tiempo que la canasta de fruta caía al suelo desperdigando las manzanas en todo el. Mire los ojos aterrados de aquella joven rubia, sus ojos azules que se anegaron de lágrimas y miedo.

¿Por qué nos espiabas Karin? – le dije con cierta ferocidad y frialdad

no era mi intención señor MM, yo solo traía algunas frutas para afrodita.- me dijo y afrodita asintió cuando le mire

¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

Le juro que nada, se lo juro – afrodita se acerco tomándola por los hombros, la chica estaba temblando

¿Por qué tiemblas Karin? – le susurro afrodita al oído y yo me acerque clavándole una mirada casi sádica- nuca habías temblado ante nuestra presencia –

lo escuchaste todo – susurré acariciando su cuello

no…. No le juro que no…- me dijo con una desesperación exquisita en su voz, afrodita miro mis ojos llenos de unas ansias de destruir que por aquellos tiempos surgían casi siempre. Sonrió levemente si dejar de mirarme

no podemos arriesgarnos Karin – le dije y reí macabramente, Afrodita abrazo el cuello de karin como aplicando una llave. La chica en reacción sujeto los brazos de afrodita con desesperación, no podía gritar pero se retorcía de manera increíble mientras el aire y la vida se le escapaban de un tajo, forcejeo por unos segundos hasta que todo el aire se escapaba, sus ojos azules se cerraron lentamente mientras dejaba caer las manos a los costados

la chica de shion – susurré sujetando la barbilla de la joven que había muerto- este es el cobro por mentirme tantos años – susurré y la estreché entre mis brazos con lagrimas en los ojos

Zairus …- susurró Afrodita mientras algunas lagrimas se le escapaban, hay que aceptar que afrodita y yo desde siempre habíamos sido buenos amigos.

Mira lo que hemos hecho Paris – dije con la garganta destrozada y cargando a Karin – mira el extremo al que hemos llegado por ocultar nuestros pecados, por hacer que otros paguen…

Debemos de ocultar el crimen – me dijo y se acerco a besar la frente de karin – perdónanos… pero no podíamos permitir que acabaras con lo único que hemos logrado en esta asquerosa vida,… la victoria, la armadura dorada – dijo y nos encaminamos entre la oscura noche a ocultar el cadáver.

Caminamos entre los árboles del extenso bosque, ambos decidimos imitar el móvil del asesinato de Caliope para que sospecharan que había más gente de la orden de Ares, aunque yo sabía bien que todos estaban muertos. Así lo hicimos, colocamos a karin entre dos árboles y abrimos su pecho extrayendo el corazón, mismo que abandonamos en el mar…mientras caminábamos rumbo a cáncer me recargue en el hombro de Afrodita totalmente cansado y el me estrecho levemente, seguimos caminando y yo comencé a recordar…. Recordar la noche en que mi padre murió…

**A los ojos de Saga **

Entré al cuarto con lentitud, pude verla entre los pocos haces de luz que se difuminaban por la ventana, estaba descansando en un expresión de calma que extrañe alguna vez en mi propio rostro. Sus parpados cerrados mostrando sus largas y hermosas pestañas, sus labios delgados mas relajados de lo normal, su tez blanca resplandeciendo… hermosa.

La había citado en ese cuarto aquella tarde, estaba seguro de que kanon venía tras de mi, no dije nada y cerré la puerta. Caminé hasta ella, acaricié su largo cabello negro con una media sonrisa en el rostro, las lagrimas querían escaparse pero me contuve, algo dentro de mi reía, era él… Ares…. Como le odio aun hoy.

Me acerqué a su rostro y lentamente, le regalé un beso que le despertó, ella me clavo una tierna mirada estrechando levemente mi cuello entre sus brazos…

saga… amor, que bueno es verte – susurró mientras destellaba el brillo del atardecer en sus ojos rojos.

Escucha…. Yo se que últimamente las cosas han avanzado demasiado, yo se que hemos compartido muchas experiencias y que hasta ahora me he equivocado muchas veces

Explícame que paso con yuzuriha…. Dime… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pudiste hacerme algo así? – dijo con toda la calma del mundo, podría jurar que su tono de voz no se escuchaba como un reproche, ni siquiera pude notar ira

Porque… yo…. – me miró a los ojos buscando respuestas

Dímelo… confía en mi saga, intento entenderte y apoyarte… pero… necesito que seas totalmente sincero

Lein yo…- no podía decírselo, en parte no lo deseaba, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella; pero esa misma razón me impulsaba a esa decisión tan extrema, si yo hubiera sabido lo que pasaría después de esa noche… no se, tal vez hubiera podido evitar todo el dolor que sentí y aun el dolor de ella…. Esa noche me odie tanto por hacerla llorar de esa forma

Maldición! ¿Vas a confiar en mi algún día?

No…

¿Qué? – ella me soltó en un instante, esa mirada diferente se clavo en la mía nuevamente buscando respuestas – por favor… te lo ruego… dime la verdad… ¿es qué estas enamorado de yuzuriha? ¿fue por eso qué la estabas besando?

Escucha – le dije sujetando su rostro con mis manos, use poca delicadeza – la verdad es…. Que yo no te amo

¿Qué? – dijo con fuerza sosteniendo mis manos y buscando mi mirada que hasta ahora la estaba evitando

¡¡Lo que oíste! NO TE AMO… JAMAS LO HICE…

ESO NO ES CIERTO…. Mírame a los ojos y di que no es verdad, dime que aquella noche no sentiste nada, que mis besos no son nada…. DIME QUE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS DE CONOCERNOS NO SON NADA

ASI COMO LO OYES… NO ERES NADA

Saga….- susurró y dejo caer sus manos al tiempo que sus bellos ojos se anegaba en lagrimas. Maldita sea… es que siempre la hacía llorar, no servía para amarla, creo

Lo lamento pero todo este tiempo estuve jugando, escucha, en realidad recuerdo muy pocas cosas de nosotros en el pasado y sinceramente no me interesa

¿Por qué? – agacho la mirada escondiéndola

no me interesas…. ¿no lo entiendes? Tú o cualquier otra mujer, todas son lo mismo. Al final mi único objetivo es hacerme mas poderoso para proteger a Atenea

a… Atenea… - susurró sin moverse aun, yo no busque su mirada y no pensaba hacerlo, si así fuera entonces yo no hubiera podido salir sin dudas y dejarla llorando de forma inconsolable.

Caminé por el pasillo de aquellos viejos cuartos, ese olor a antiguo me calaba las venas, el piso de madera rechinando al tiempo que daba un paso y otro; por el corredor podía escucharse su llanto ahogado, destrozado… mi alma se estaba haciendo pedazos, ¿Cómo pude haber destrozado de esa forma el corazón mas débil de todos? ¿Cómo pudo aquel dios ocultar mi dolor? ¿Cómo pudo engañar su sentido de empatía? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan perverso para destruir un amor que parecía eterno?... no se, tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas y el aliento me faltaba mientras caminaba, el aliento aun se me escapa cuando recuerdo sus lagrimas aquella noche…no sabes cuanto me odié Atenea… aún no puedo perdonarme del todo por tanto dolor infringido a ella… a mi… a nuestro amor.

Por el camino me topé con Kanon, me miró significativamente, una sonrisa que por un instante me denotó sus malas intenciones, por un momento casi le golpeo con un: "no te acerques nunca a ella" pero…. me trague todo el cuento de ese amor falso, me trague las vanas palabras de mí hermano que estaba tan desorientado como yo…. Ambos estábamos decayendo en un profundo hoyo

¿Qué paso?

¿tu que crees idiota?

La…. Dejaste ir

¿¿¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿¿¿Estas muy feliz ahora?

Saga yo…. Yo no te obligue

Pero lo hiciste, ella es lo único importante… será mejor que la cuides con tu vida o de lo contrario te juro Kanon, que terminaras encerrado en el cabo – dije y le sujete la camisa con fuerza

No serias capaz

No me conoces aun

Debo de temer por eso

Mas te vale que lo hagas – dije con frialdad y me fui secamente dejándolo intrigado en medio pasillo, lo pensó un poco y camino hasta la puerta donde se detuvo un instante

¡¡¡No lo dudes! – le grite

Jamás lo hago…. ¿no te ibas ya?

**A los ojos de Kanon.**

La puerta de madera desgastada por los años, la manija de la puerta color dorado que reflejaba mi mano a punto de sostenerla, de otro lado sus lagrimas que destrozaban alguna parte de mí alma. Cerré los ojos con pensar, sujete mi pecho un tanto mareado, después de todo las resacas de mi ultima batalla en Asegard aun estaban ahí, ella no paraba de llorar y yo ¿En que monstruo me estaba convirtiendo? ¿Cómo pude destruir las ilusiones de mis dos hermanos? Aun me lo pregunto, aun me pregunto como fui tan débil para dejarme llevar de esa forma por mis propias pasiones.

Entro al cuarto y le veo en la cama, ahí, recostada boca abajo con la cara en la almohada, sujetándola con tanta fuerza y ahogando en un intento vano sus lágrimas

Lein – susurré

No quiero hablar ahora Kanon

Pero

No quiero

Déjame cuidarte – le dije con fuerza y ella no se movió, no dijo nada. Caminé hasta ella mirando en el taburete la mascara plateada y luego enfocándome en su cabello extendido por su espalda, mi mano instintivamente llego hasta su cabeza acariciándola como a un pequeña niña. Me senté junto a ella en la cama

Kanon… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha jugado conmigo? ¿Por qué destruyó todo esto en un instante? – dijo con la voz resquebrajada

Lein, el no se merece tu amor, el no merece nada, ya déjalo ir, te lo ruego, déjalo ir YA

NO PUEDO…. LO AMO – grito con fuerza y se levanto de golpe abrazándome con fuerza – necesita de mi, puedo sentirlo. Hay algo en su interior, algo que le lastima

No… no te lastimes por el, deja de herirte por el, deja de adjudicarte responsabilidades que no son tuyas... te lo ruego, no permitas que te lastimen de esta forma… - la estreche entre mis brazos derramando una lagrima… ¡¡maldición! Mis acciones también estaban afectándola a ella que nada tenía que ver en mí venganza, en mí dolor

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te sientes culpable? – me susurró y se alejo un poco de mi, me miro desnudando mi alma, yo miré por primera vez su rostro delicado, esos ojos… rojos… como el rubí…tan dulces… tan tristes.

Yo… no… lo se- susurré y cerré los ojos, ella sostuvo mis manos y sonrió levemente entre lagrimas – tu lo sabes… sabes que hay una profunda oscuridad en ambos

En…ambos…- susurré

Tu tampoco te reconoces cuando te miras a un espejo – quite mis manos abriendo los ojos en sorpresa

¿Por qué sabes todo eso?

… mi poder… esta… creciendo…- susurró – tu… tu padre…- llevo sus manos al pecho- y saga…el…ESTA MURIENDO – grito y comenzó a llorar con fuerzas, hubo un instante en el que se desmayo

Lein… LEIN… LEIIINNNN

**A los ojos de Lein**

Noviembre… llueve, llueve al tiempo que un humor negro recorre los pasillos del santuario, la nostalgia se apodera de todos los corazones que habitan este lugar, la tristeza invade a cuantos viven en este lugar.

Escucho llantos a lo lejos, escucho sollozos y suplicas piden un consuelo, mi corazón llora impotente de verme sin poder hacer nada, de no tener las fuerzas para sanar todos esos males y esas lagrimas lastimeras… no puedo, no tengo tantas fuerzas para proteger a tanta gente… mas sin embargo puedo sentirlas a todas, puedo sentir a quienes lloran, a quienes sufre… a quienes quisieran morir ahora. Escucho a la gente que amo suplicando… ¿este don será una maldición?

Abro los ojos lentamente, no veo nada he instintivamente llevo la mano a mis ojos sintiendo algo frío…otra vez ese estúpido metal, esa estúpida mascara que finge ser un rostro que no siente el dolor de los demás, cuando mi verdadero yo esta destrozado.

Me levanto, se donde estoy, la casa del patriarca, escucho sollozos del otro cuarto, no era un sueño, alguien llora con todas sus fuerzas, camino hasta la puerta y salgo…

Saga, voltea y me mira preocupado, Kanon que esta de tras de mi me abraza con fuerza y el patriarca me mira apenado. Amelia llorar, al igual que Aldebaran y Mu, Aioros abraza a amelia y afrodita esta junto a MM, ambos desprenden una energía totalmente destinta, en ellos solo hay arrepentimiento y miedo… jamás tristeza. ¿Que es lo que pasa? Pregunté

Shura se aparta, un ataúd de cristal frente a mi, empujo levemente a Kanon y me acercó con lentitud… Karin, pálida, asustada… sin vida….

**¡¡¡KAAAAAAAARINNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Esto es un adiós…. Un amargo adiós….


	21. Juramento

**Capitulo 19: "Juramento"**

**A los ojos de Shura.**

Cinco meses… desde noviembre el santuario no volvió a ser el mismo, no había luz, no había sonrisas, no escuchaba a Lein reír ni siquiera un poco, ella sólo miraba la ventana cuando nada hacia, ella solo se encerraba en sus propios pensamientos mientras entrenaba casi todo el día.

Saga no se apartó del cabo, se había tomado la tarea que el patriarca le dio más enserio de lo que cualquiera desearía, solo se quedaba ahí parado sin decir nada, solo mirando el atardecer o amanecer, sin moverse como si fuese una roca. Kanon estaba todo el tiempo al pendiente de Lein, regresó a su cabaña y no le hablaba siquiera a Saga.

Mu se encargaba de consolar a Aldebaran que había estado triste desde que Amelia se fue sin poder soportar la muerte de Karin, se despidió del patriarca y de todos argumentando que ya no podía soportar tantas locuras, no podía soportar que todos nos destruyéramos.

Aioros seguía pensando en su hermano ¿donde estará? Me preguntaba siempre y me abrazaba como si fuera Aioria, el también estaba algo sensible.

Y el Patriarca, él no veía a nadie desde que murió karin, tenía meses que no nos permitia entrar, meses que no desayunamos juntos como antes, de no hablarnos para regañarnos o preguntar lo que fuera.

Mascara y Afrodita, tampoco se habían molestado en decir nada, ya ni siquiera les hablábamos o ni íbamos a los bares los viernes por la noche. Milo, por su parte se desafanó de todos y solo estaba al pendiente, a veces me comentaba las cosas que veía y de vez en cuando jugamos billar pero… no reímos como antes.

Todo estaba dando un giro doloroso, todo estaba cambiando desde las recientes tragedias que habían comenzando a desencadenarse… y lo que faltaba…recuerdo cuantas veces desee que Camus y Shaka regresaran… ellos sabrían que hacer, Aioria seguramente nos llenaría de luz en estos tiempos malos… Atenea, no sabes cuanto rogué por que vinieras pronto…

**A los ojos de Lein…**

Sabado, era una de esas fechas más, de tantas, era como si en un instante hubiese perdido todo lo que tenían sentido para mí. Saga ya no me dirigía siquiera una mirada, un suspiro, una palabra; de pronto ya no existía mas, ya no era nada en su via, justo como lo grito esa noche. Y yo, cobarde, decidí que era tiempo de salir huyendo de aquel lugar lleno de nostalgias duraderas y dolorosas, me estaba asfixiando.

¡¡Sorpresa! Había pasado cinco meses desde el entierro de Karin, cinco meses en los que las eliminatorias para poseer las armaduras amazónicas de plata estaban llegando a su etapa final. Cinco meses en los que un torneo previsto para tiempo atrás se recorrió por Karin y la reciente enfermedad del patriarca.

Al fin habíamos reanudado actividades, en las cuales, una semana atrás Shaina derrotó a Cassandra de forma casi humillante, ella se fue despidiéndose de Mu, me pareciera que ella le dio el primer beso. Unos días después Marin derrotó a Miltrades, una fiera entre las amazonas, con dos o tres golpes, fue una batalla impresionante.

Ya solo quedaba para este mes de diciembre una batalla entre Ciliciuos y Nefelen, la ganadora se enfrentaría a Shaina por la armadura de Ophicus; y por ultimo Yuzuriha y yo, la ganadora tendría que vérselas con Marin por la armadura de Aquila

Sábado, un día que no desearía recordar; pero… en necesario decir lo que paso aquel día lluvioso. Aquel día me encontraba bastante nerviosa por la batalla entre Yuzuriha y yo, la ultima vez la chica casi mata a su contrincante, comenzaba a preguntarme si yo tendría las fuerzas para derrotar a tal mujer; ella… definitivamente estaba decidida a matarme, sin importar las consecuencias.

Por otro lado Saga no había vuelto a dirigirme la palabra y Kanon estaba desaparecido en algún lugar, el patriarca cada día se veía más destrozado, más dócil… y todos parecieran haber perdido una luz, incluso yo… ¿Cuando fue que cambie de esa forma? Aun no lo se… solía ser una persona feliz.

Eran las cinco, a fuera estaba lloviendo pero no podíamos suspender la batalla por una simple lluvia, aunque yo lo hubiera deseado así. Amarré las vendas negras a mis puños, me miré al espejo; la mascara de plata brilla levemente, los ojos rojos pintados en ella parecen mas tristes de lo normal; repaso mis técnicas en la mente al tiempo que miro mi pans negro con rayas blancas a los costados; la blusa rosa un poco escotada, sin mangas.

Caminé hasta las gradas del coliseo, todos los espectadores estaban preparados para la cruel batalla, me miraban con cierta curiosidad y yo solo caminaba sin tomar algún sentido de todo lo que sucedía en ese instante, aun así podía escuchar al patriarca triste y preocupado por tantas cosas, podía escuchar a Kanon preocupado por el resultado de estaba batalla, Mu rezando por que Yuzuriha no hiciera alguna trampa y Saga… me detuve un instante cuando lo note parado en las gradas de enfrente, el corazón se detuvo un instante y…comencé a pensar…

¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta mi fuerza? Me preguntaba al tiempo que mi corazón se amedrentaba recordando las últimas palabras que escuche de Saga…"ASI COMO LO OYES… NO ERES NADA"… nada… no era nada… en ese instante, no podía reponerme ¿no se supone que el amor verdadero es para siempre? Crecí con esa idea tan infantil y en la practica no era mas que una muy vana mentira capaz de destruirme, estaba decepcionada, ¿Cómo podía poner toda mi vida en función de una persona?... pero aquello no era lo peor, lo peor era que estaba escuchando a todos hablar en un solo tiempo… TODOS… ¿Por qué había tanta tristeza en este santuario? ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada para que Saga o Kanon volvieran a sonreír? … daría mi vida si alguien me lo pidiera con tal de ver nuevamente esos viejos tiempos en los que todos eran felices… pero… las cosas cambian y los cambios siempre son parte de la vida… no me quedaba mas remedio que acoplarme a esta nueva realidad.

deja de perder el tiempo con estupideces – me grito yuzuriha desde el otro extremo del coliseo – es tiempo de que esto acabe y les demuestre a todos que no eres mas que una débil – gritó con fuerza mientras su cosmos se elevaba, pude ver una aura morada cubrirla

YUZURIHA! – gritó el patriarca levantándose del trono, su voz retumbo por todo el lugar

Entonces… de el grito de inicio… mi señor – susurró la joven con una sonrisa totalmente maliciosa

Lein… ¿estas lista? – me pregunta mientras mi cuerpo tiembla, aquel miedo que sentía no era nada natural, el miedo que sentía era la acumulación de todos los miedos… podía escucharlos a todos… tan solo era que el aquel instante mi poder había evolucionado con tal fuerza que ya era imposible para mi dejar de oír los corazones de todos.

LEIN! LISTA O NO...ELECTER – Yuzuriha elevó su mano, el cielo retumbo y de su mano se formaron poderosos rayos verdes que fueron invocados en mi contra. Yo estaba inmóvil, ni siquiera pude moverme, solo permití que tales rayos se estrellaran contra mi piel

AHHHHHHHHH! – mi cuerpo se estremecía al tiempo que los crueles rayos me quemaban

¡¡Eres una mujer muy estúpida! – dice y corrió a gran velocidad hasta mi plantando varios puñetazos a mi estomago, mi sangre comenzó a caer

**_LEIN… _**- grita Mu, el no abre la boca

Tú… no mereces ni siquiera el amor de saga – me decía al oído mientras enterraba su rodilla en mi abdomen, la sangre fluyó de mi boca y las quemaduras de mi piel me ardían tanto

Saga – susurré al tiempo que mi corazón latía lento, cerré los ojos recordando los de él

Tú debes morir por todo el dolor que me has causado – me dijo mientras siguió golpeando mi estomago, después me dio una patada en el cotado con tal fuerza que termine por estrellarme contra uno de los muros, el grito de la multitud de caballeros presentes retumbó en el coliseo

**_Lein, levántate, no permitas que ella venza, ella va… va a matarte si no haces algo_**- escuché los pensamientos de MM mientras mi cuerpo temblaba

**_tu poder Lein …tu poder esta creciendo _**– pensaba el patriarca, yo volteé a mirarlo con asentimiento , el se sorprendió por saberse escuchado

Jamás… jamás te perdonare por haberme hecho daño! – la chica corre con tal velocidad, pude ver su horrorosa mascara pero seguía sin moverme, así que nuevamente invocó a sus temibles rayos que me hirieron de nueva cuenta enterrándome en el muro, emané un nuevo grito

Yo… yo no te hice ningún daño! – le dije con poca voz, me sujete el brazo izquierdo que parecía haber recibido más daño y me levante con esfuerzo, seguía lloviendo con fuerza, algunos relámpagos se podían escuchar a lo lejos mientras iluminaban aquel lugar

ESTAS EQUIVOCADA… PLASMA RELAMPAGUEANTE- grito al tiempo que sus rayos se condujeron por el suelo hasta llegar a mis pies y provocar un terrible hormigueo en ellos, luego una sensación calidad que se apodero de mi cuerpo para más tarde volverse un terrible relámpago que no solo quemo mi cuerpo sino que exploto y salí expulsada varios metros hacia arriba

**_¿Qué pasa Lein? ¿es que no piensas defenderte?- _**escuche a Kanon y pude mirar sus ojos preocupados, en ese instante Yuzuriha saltó sujetándome por la cintura, estrechándola con fuerza, yo le abrace y me aferre a ella mientas ambas caíamos

**_¿Qué haces Lein? ¿Qué es lo que haces? _** - se preguntaba el patriarca quien ya había ejercido su poder en mi mente

**_yo…yo quiero tener un verdadero motivo para acabar con Yuzuriha, no me basta la armadura… no me basta ya estas razones de pelear por Atenea…_**

_**¿Qué has dicho?**_

_**Si aun peleando por ella la gente que amo no puede ser feliz, si esto nos ha traído tantas lagrimas… si yo misma he tenido que matar por esto… no tengo Shion, Yo no tengo el coraje para ser amazona… yo… no soy nada**_

**_Lein… - _** el patriarca se mostró preocupado y se levantó del asiento justo cuando ambas nos estrellamos en el suelo. Yuzuriha se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a golpearme la cintura, yo estaba boca abajo sujetando el lodo que se había formado.

**_Maldición Lein haz algo, pelea ya! - _** escuche el corazón de Shura en una suplica extraña ¿Cuándo fue que comenzaron a estimarme tanto?.. ja… debió ser por la batalla en Asegard… tal vez…

**_Yo… no puedo hacer esto gran patriarca, no merezco esa armadura…_**

_**¿Por qué crees algo así? **_

_**Porque… deje de sentir tanto amor por Atenea **_

REACCIONA YA MALDITA BRUJA... ¿ES QUE NO VES QUE ESTO ES ABURRIDO SI NO TE MUEVES? – me gritó la contrincante al tiempo que sujetaba mis cabellos negros y me levantaba para mirarme – **_te arrancare esa mascara para que tengas que matarme… le demostrare a Saga que yo soy quien merece su amor_**- escuché sus pensamientos al tiempo que sentía todo su odio fluyendo hacia mi

tonta – susurré…- peleas por las razones equivocadas

¿Qué sabes tú de razones? – me dijo molesta y golpeo con su codo mi garganta cortándome la respiración por unos segundos – no sabes nada… NO SABES NADA –grita furiosa y se dejó caer en mi cuerpo, azotó mi cabeza una y otra vez contra el suelo

acaba con esto de una vez… - le susurré – yo, yo no deseo ser amazona…

ESTUPIDA…NO VEZ QUE VOY A MATARTE… NO ME IMPORTA SI TE RINDES- su cosmos se elevo en una magnifica evocación de energía, colocó sus manos en mi abdomen invocando sus rayos , surgió una terrible explosión con tal magnitud que mi cuerpo se clavo en la tierra y ella salio expulsada hacía arriba, aun así no me perforo, ella estaba calculando todo para no matarme de inmediato,… imagino que quería disfrutarlo

LEIN! – gritaron al unísono Shura, Milo y Mu. Los tres se levantaron de las gradas, la lluvia seguía tocando mi rostro mientras yo intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a todo

"_Al final mi único objetivo es hacerme mas poderoso para proteger a Atenea" - _ recordé nuevamente las palabras de Saga aquella noche… ¿Por qué duele tanto? Yo… estaba tan enamorada, aquellas palabras bastaron para destruir toda mi fuerza… el ser amado… el rechazo y la tristeza, todas esas cosas podía escucharlas mientras peleaba.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, mi vista comenzaba a nublarse y el abdomen me ardía con tal intensidad que mi cuerpo temblaba entre el charco de lodo mezclado con mi sangre. Pude mirar la silueta de Yuzuriha estrecharme entre sus brazos ejerciendo presión en mi pecho, me estrecho nuevamente con fuerza

te odio Lein Eorin… te odio – susurró a mi oído y yo le abrace

perdóname… pero… tengo que saber porque amas tanto a Saga – susurré y mis lagrimas brotaron bajo la mascara que ya estaba cuarteada y sucia

¡¡LEIN NO HAGAS ESO! DETENTE….NO PUEDES CONTROLAR AUN ESE PODER – escuche la voz de Kanon mientras me iba hundiendo en un profundo sueño, una profunda visión

_corre Yuzuriha corre! – grita una mujer de ojos verdes claro mientras detiene entre sus manos una espada, tras sus faldas una pequeña niña de apenas cinco o seis años, su cabello verde acua y sus ojos verdes, cabello lacio _

_mami… mami no quiero – susurró la niña _

_maldición te digo que huyas – le grita al tiempo que el hombre que pareciera poderoso aplicaba mas presión en la espala _

_DILE ADIOS A TU MAMI – grita otro hombre desde el piso de arriba, se lanza por el barandal y mientras va cayendo invoca su cosmos - METUS MORTALIS- unas terribles sombras salen de sus manos y toman forma de demonios negros; estrechan a la madre, comienzan a ejercer tal presión en el cuerpo de la joven mujer que terminan por destruir sus huesos, mismos que atraviesan su piel, un terrible grito retumba entre las llamas del lugar que se esta incendiando_

_MADRE – grita la niña asustada al tiempo que mira la sangre de su madre en su vestido _

_ahora tu pequeña – comenta con una sonrisa sucia el hombre de la espada y se relame los labios, el otro también comienza a acercase. Yuzuriha retrocede unos pasos mientras tiembla de miedo _

_EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS – se escucha un grito tras de ella, los cuerpos de los hombres estallan en cuanto aquel terrible y poderoso cosmos les toca. _

_Ah… mami – susurra la niña estrechando los restos de su madre… destrozados…_

_Pequeña… lo… siento… no pude llegar a tiempo- susurró aquel jovencito de cabellos azules mientras le estrechaba con fuerza, la niña le miró a los ojos y le abrazo mientras lloraba con fuerza – calma… calma… - la pequeña se desmayo en sus brazos_

MADRE! – grite con fuerza empujando a Yuzuriha y cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, mi respiración agitada, ella asustada

¿Qué has dicho? – susurró con lagrimas en el corazón

ellos… tu madre… tu… tu estas enamorada de Saga porque te salvo la vida – susurré

¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo ella impresionada

LA ARMADURA NO PUEDE SER GANADA POR ALGUIEN QUE SOLO BUSCA VENGANZA – le grite furiosa al saber su intención real en su corazón

NO BUSCO VENGARME… BUSCO JUSTICIA

TODOS LOS CULPABLES YA MURIERON… NO TIENES PORQUE INTENTAR MATAR A SUS DECENDIENTES- grite furiosa al entender sus deseos de venganza y su odio

PUES LOS MATARE DESPUES DE ELIMINARTE A TI… METUS… MORTALIS- grito con fuerza y unas sombras verdes salieron de sus manos, al final Yuzuriha pudo asimilar la técnica que ya había visto matar a su madre

Te has convertido en uno de ellos – susurré mientras sentía la presión en mi pecho, mis amigos intentaron bajar de las gradas pero el patriarca les detuvo

Yuzuriha se paró justo frente a mi, coloco una sonrisa satisfactoria bajo la mascara y elevo todo su cosmos

**_tu… tu me quitaste el amor de Saga_** – escuche los pensamientos de mi rival

eso no es amor… solo… solo estas agradecida por el favor de salvarte

NO ES CIERTO

Tu, no lo amas de verdad, si lo amaras no lo forzarías, el amor nace solo, no se fuerza, no se obliga, el amor es humilde, el amor es desear lo mejor al ser amado susurré mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y las vista estaba desvaneciéndose

Si tu lo amaras no lo harías sufrir

¿sufrir?

YO LO HE VISTO LLORANDO POR TU CULPA – grito con fuerza, el corazón de Saga latió y se estremeció con tal intensidad que al fin pude sentirlo en ese instante, la presión comenzaba a aumentar

No… lo… sabia – susurré derramando unas lagrimas, mi respiración comenzaba a ser dificultosa y mi cuerpo temblaba por la presión

Tú… tú no lo mereces, NO MERECES NADA…. SOLO LOS QUE LUCHAN POR SUS IDEALES LOS MERECEN REALMENTE – gritó con fuerza Yuzuriha ejerciendo presión en mi cuerpo; pero aquellas palabras tenían algo de verdad escondidas… ella tenía razón. – Y YO MEREZCO EL AMOR DE EL.

Tienes razón… yo… no he luchado realmente por lo que amo – susurré – no he sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para merecer a los que amo – dije cerrando mis puños – NO ME VOY A DEJARME DERROTAR! – grité con fuerza y mis manos se iluminaron por mi cosmos color rojo – ADVOCO IGNIS – grite elevando mi cosmos y de mis manos se expulsaron enormes llamas que provocaron una explosión, Yuzuriha salió expulsada contra el muro mientras yo me quede arrodillada en el suelo, respirando con dificultad

**_Lein… hija - _** susurró el patriarca

_**Haré mi mejor esfuerzo… lo juro… no me venceré yo misma, nada se ha definido aun y yo… yo realmente deseo pelear por mi misma, deseo obtener lo que amo con mi propia fuerza… deseo ser independiente… deseo mantenerme por mi misma. **_

_**Entonces… lucha, lucha por lo que quieres y no temas por los resultados, lucha por ti… no por alguien mas, lucha por lo que deseas**_

Tú… con ese corazón lleno de ira y confusión no serás capaz de amar ni proteger a nadie – le dije mientras recuperaba el control de mi propio cuerpo, ella se levantaba del suelo

TU QUE SABES DE AMOR

LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA SENTIRLO- le grité, elevé mi cosmos y me levanté de un solo impulso.

No podía sentir mi brazo izquierdo y mi abdomen estaba sangrando pero, ya lo había decidido, yo deseé luchar por alcanzar lo que deseaba, esto no era solo por Saga sino por mi misma, yo… quise seguir viviendo sin importar lo que pasara después

YO AMO A SAGA Y ERES LO UNICO QUE LE IMPIDE AMARME -me gritó con fuerza, el patriarca y todos en el coliseo se comisionaron por la declaración.

YA BASTA… ESTOY ARTA DE TU NECEDAD – grité con fuerza y corrí hacia ella velozmente lanzando varios puñetazos que ella iba esquivando con facilidad

Eres lenta – susurró ella con una sonrisa y me clavo unas de sus garras en el costado

No me subestimes – dije con la voz resquebrajada – ADVOCO AQUA – grite y mis puños comenzaron a absorber el agua de la lluvia, después mi cosmos se torno con un resplandor azul

Que es esto- dijo impresionada al ver el cambio de elemento, me clavo con fuerza su garra y me sujetó por la nuca, yo coloque ambas manos en su pecho

Ahhhhhh- grité elevando mi cosmos y dos torrentes de agua expulsaron a mi enemigo contra las gradas, era tal la fuerza del impacto que todavía subió destrozando varios escalones con su cuerpo y empujando a quienes no se quitaban del camino

Lein….- susurró Yuzuriha cuando la sangre broto de su boca

Aquel día… aquel día… NO FUE SAGA QUIEN TE SALVO – grité con fuerza, Saga volteó a mirarme impresionado

¿que dices? – Yuzuriha se levanto de un impulso y corrió a toda velocidad de regreso al campo de batalla, por el camino la luz morada rodeo sus manos – TIMOR UMBRAE

GUARDIA CELESTIAL – terribles uñas negras se desprendieron en un ataque, me parecieron miles, mi escudo se ilumino cada vez que una las tocaba. La chica terminó por desesperarse y atacar de lleno con su puño mi escudo, su mano sangro al estrellarse con tal barrera pero aun así no dejaba de hacer presión, estaba furiosa.

¿A que te referías con eso? –

FUI YO QUIEN TE SALVO – gritó Kanon con fuerza mientras caminaba hasta el limite del coliseo

NO ES CIERTO… NO ES CIERTO… Saga – la chica volteo a ver suplicante al caballero de géminis quien le miró a los ojos

Perdóname – susurró Saga con la tristeza en los ojos

NO… NO- la chica llevo sus manos a la cabeza y luego sonrió – NO ME IMPORTA… AUN ASI TE AMO Y ERES MIO- volteo hacia mi, pude sentir todo su odio por mi y corrió lanzando nuevamente sus uñas, antes de que pudieran llegar a mi pude divisar todas y cada unas de ellas

Advoco… ventus – susurré y de mis manos resurgieron grandes ráfagas de viento con el suficiente poder como atraer consigo el agua de la lluvia, todas esas ráfagas rodearon a Yuzuriha y comenzaron a cortarle la piel, ella emanó un grito desgarrador**** Yo me detuve y le deje caer al suelo, no se movía.

Me acerque con lentitud, cojeando para ser exacta, me detuve justo frente a ella con lagrimas en los ojos, yo no podría matar de nuevo, no quería hacerlo. Me hinqué lentamente al tiempo que las miradas de todos se fijaron en mi, podía a escuchar a la mayoría pensando en lo cruel que había sido Kanon al revelarle tal verdad, pensado en la reprimenda que deberían darle a Saga por tener relación con esa mujer que ya hacia ahí tirada.

Yuzuriha – susurré sujetando sus hombros, unos latidos, otro recuerdo

_Saga – susurró Yuzuriha con lágrimas en los ojos, se encontraba escondida en una de las ruinas. El caballero estaba sentado en el cabo con lagrimas en los ojos, Kanon estaba tras de él _

_¿Cómo esta ella?_

_No ha despertado…. Esto… ESTO ES TU CULPA- le grito con fuerza y lo sujeto por el cabello haciendo que se levantara – ¿es que solo sabes destruir todo lo que te rodea? _

_Yo… yo… YA ES TUYA MALDITA SEA- le grito con fuerza al tiempo que sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar _

_Todavía la amas, siempre la has amado – dijo Kanon – yo también _

_Perdóname Kanon… - dijo y le abrazo con fuerza, Kanon ni siquiera se movió – se que sufres tanto como yo cuando ella llora; pero… si la amas… si de verdad la amas… aléjala de mi, te lo suplico _

_De que sirve si tu recuerdo siempre la hace llorar, es por ti que ahora no despierta de su sueño, es por ti que tiene pesadillas…a ti es a quien llama mientras duerme… NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO POR ESO – le gritó mientras le empujaba con fuerza _

_Y CREES QUE NO ME ODIO POR ESTO… YO… YO LA AMO, AMO A LEIN_

_Saga – susurró Yuzuriha al tiempo que sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer_

_Si ella no despierta… sabrás por siempre que mataste a la persona que amas – dijo Kanon con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa cruel_

_No… no digas eso… no…. No me odies… Kanon - Kanon comenzó a alejarse mientras Saga miraba sus manos destrozando las piedras del suelo, mientras sus lágrimas caían en ellas. _

ahora sabes porque te odio – susurró Yuzuriha y me prensó con sus garras por el cuello clavándolas en mi garganta

OH POR ATENEA – gritó Mu sujetándose de la grada y volteando a ver a Shion – POR FAVOR DETENGA ESTO, VA A MATARLA

DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO – gritó shion y volteo a mirarme

Muere… muere… muere ya – dijo yuzuriha con lagrimas en los ojos, yo le sujete el brazo

Lamento que Saga no te ame… lamento que hayas pasado por tanto dolor – susurré con poca voz – pero… yo… yo también estoy enamorada de él y… no puedo dejarle solo ahora – dije con media sonrisa bajo mi mascara, deje caer mi mano y todo mi cuerpo, me deje caer hacia atrás, pude sentir el frío del lodo en mi espalda y la lluvia cayendo en mi rostro

**_Lein… Lein… por favor no mueras, no me dejes - _** escuche la voz de Saga en un ligera suplica

**_Te amo…- _** le susurré al tiempo que sentí las garras de Yuzuriha en mi abdomen

… _**Lein… - **_

ADVOCO… LUX LUNAE – grité utilizando mis ultimas energías, mi cuerpo se iluminó y provoco una explosión de luz tan fuerte que seguramente segó a todos los presentes…

**A los ojos del Shion**

Lentamente la luz se disipo del lugar, la lluvia seguía mojando nuestros cuerpos. La decisión difícil, cuando mire el campo de batalla, seria delimitar quien había obtenido la victoria si ambas estaban inconcientes en el suelo. La conmoción entro en el lugar, todos corrieron a los límites de las gradas para saber el resultado final

chicas – susurré y camine lentamente hasta el lugar

Yuzuriha estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo, sangre en su cuerpo y algunas quemaduras en la piel, nada grave, Lein se había preocupado por noquearla de un solo golpe. Lein por su parte desangrándose boca arriba, tenía que hacer algo, por supuesto que los doctores ya estaban ahí, de algún modo ya preveía las magnitudes de la batalla, me temía que ninguna sobreviviera.

Saga – susurró Lein con los ojos entre abiertos, el occiso estaba frente a ella.

PATRIARCA LEIN SIGUE CONCIENTE – gritó Marin corriendo hasta ella y sujetando con fuerza su mano

Por atenea – susurró Mu con cierto aire de alivio y corrió a atender a Yuzuriha que verdaderamente no estaba ya conciente

LEIN A GANADO LA BATALLA – gritó uno de los caballeros aspirantes a armadura de plata

Saga…- volvió a susurrar la chica estirando su mano hacia el caballero que le miro con desprecio

SAGA

Eh – el volteó a mirarme

¿Que significaron las palabras de Yuzuriha? ¿como pudiste enamorar a una amazona? – le reclamé y camine hasta él

**_no tengo palabras_** – susurró Saga- **_si ella deseo pelear por una razón tan estúpida, es su problema _**– contesto con una sonrisa arrogante, nuevamente esa actitud irreconocible había surgido de él

¿tuviste algo que ver con ella?

**_No, solo se hizo ilusiones conmigo_** – aseguro y Lein bajo la mano y sujeto con fuerza la de Marin, yo leí un "miente" en su mente; pero decidí no decir nada mas

No quiero verte ahora Saga – dije señalándole la salida

Los paramédicos se llevaron a Lein y Yuzuriha, un trueno retumbo en el lugar y todos los demás comenzaron a salir del lugar, yo me quede unos instantes analizando toda la situación. Entre más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta de la verdad… había algo en Saga que me daba desconfianza, algo que le había hecho cambiar; Kanon también había cambiado, solo que el odio de él era más obvio y descarado y por ultimo Lein… su poder había crecido tanto y se estaba volviendo tan poderoso que era capaz de superar cualquier barrera mental y escuchar los sentimientos y pensamientos hasta de él mismo, su poder era tan peligroso y poderoso que el cualquier momento podría herirla hasta ella misma, comenzaba a preocuparme por su salud metal… además… ella y Saga … parecían tener algo, en el fondo lo sabía pero… aun quería negármelo en ese instante.

**A los ojos de Kanon **

Los días después de esa terrible batalla corrieron rápido, Mu, Milo, Shura y yo visitábamos a Lein casi todos los días, se veía tan débil en ese cama que no pude evitar llorar alguna vez… ella era lo único que me importaba en ese momento, era la única que no me creía ajeno a su vida, era mi hermanita menor, yo jamás lo olvide como le pasó a Saga…

pequeñita… tienes que regresar – le dije mientras estrechaba entre mis manos las de ella, escuchaba su pulso lento, ella estaba con un respirador - no ves que estoy solo – susurré y bese su mano – al final yo rompí mi promesa ¿recuerdas? Yo prometí cuidarte desde el día en que saliste herida por mi culpa

Ella se movió un poco, creo que me estaba escuchando, en ese instante sentí a alguien tras de mi, voltee lentamente encontrándome con los ojos verdes del patriarca.

así que… todavía tratas de mantener esa promesa

es mas de lo que tu harías shion – dije molesto por la intromisión

aun sigues guardándome tanto odio – dijo cerrando los ojos

el odio como el amor, no es algo que se olvide tan fácil- pose la mano de Lein en la cama, le di un beso en la frente, una mirada despectiva al patriarca y les deje.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa me di cuenta de la terrible verdad…yo destruí mi promesa cuando le pedí a Saga que dejara a Lein, cuando le vi llorar y en vez de hacerla sentir mejor sentí satisfacción por que Saga sufría… a costa de Lein, al final yo también fui tan bruto como para herirla…yo… en aquel tiempo, solo sabía herir a los que amaba.

**A los ojos del Shion**

Las palabras de Kanon me lastimaron mucho, sentí un cierto dolor en el corazón, me estaba hundiendo en la tristeza y nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, incluso me estaba sintiendo culpable porque esa frágil niña frente a mi estaba tan lastimada

si yo hubiera detenido la pelea – susurré sentándome, algunas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos

yo… no… habría entendido… el porque – susurró la niña sujetando débilmente mi mano, yo volteé de inmediato a verla, sus ojos color rojos se clavaron en los míos, estaba muy débil

el porque – dije y ella sonrió medianamente

yo… quiero luchar por mis ideales… yo… quiero… ser feliz.. – dijo sonriendo – gracias por dejar… pasar... a Kanon – respiró con dificultad, yo sujete su mano

por favor no hables mas, tu tienes que descansar – dije preocupado al mirar las marcas en su cuello

no.. se …sienta culpable… ni por… mi…ni por… karin – dijo con dificultad cerrando sus ojos

Lein… como… ah… lo olvide, tienes la empatia desarrollada, te ayudare a controlarla en cuanto te recuperes, no desearía perderte, no desearía peder a otra de mis hijas

Pero… ella… no era su hija…

Ah…- sonreí levemente cerrando los ojos y recordando la dulce sonrisa de karin – estaba enamorada de mi…y… yo de ella, me dolió mucho lo que pasó, no me perdonaría si a ti te pasará lo mismo

Gracias – susurró sonriendo y volvió a dormir

Pequeña, no se que tanto estés sufriendo en este momento pero, por favor no te preocupes, descansa tranquila

**A los ojos del Lein**

Dos meses más en cama, todo ese tiempo tarde en salir de la sala intensiva para estar bajo vigilancia, aun así estaba muy débil, ni siquiera podía levantarme por mi propia fuerza. Se me dificultaba respirar, pero mi abdomen estaba casi curado, mi brazo izquierdo no respondía a mis órdenes y mi costado aun dolía un poco.

lamento que pasarán la navidad sin mi, lamento haberlos preocupado tanto

deja de disculparte por todo – comento Marin con una sonrisa, sujetó mi mano con fuerza – todos los demás te extrañan mucho y te mandan muchos saludos, Mu envió algunos chocolates

gracias – dije y voltee hacia la puerta – Kanon esta afuera – dije, ella asintió y abrió la puerta

hola pequeñita –dijo sonriendo, yo sonreí

los dejo solos – marin me dio un beso en la frente y se fue

pareciera que todos están preocupados

si tu te preocupas por ellos… imagino que devuelven el sentimiento

gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo Kanon

eres mi hermana menor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – dijo y asentí

perdona que lo pregunte pero… ¿Dónde esta Saga?

Saga… en el cabo, ya sabes que no piensa en nada más

Ah – dije, imagino que puse una cara muy lamentable por que el se me incomodo un poco

En el fondo sabes la verdad – dijo y se levantó – te lo traeré

Kanon

Escucha, yo… yo se que tu sabes todo lo que yo se , ah que raro se oye eso jaja – lo mire reír después de tanto tiempo, no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas – ah no llores – dijo y me sujetado la mano

Es que me da alegría verte reír – dije sonriendo y limpiándome las lagrimas

Tonta – dijo sonriendo – como decía, tu sabes que aun estoy molesto… sabes todo de nosotros

Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto dolor solo por rescatarme aquella vez

Mi padre… era una mala persona, quisiera no convertirme en algo como él

No lo permitiremos Kanon - dije tomando su mano – yo… haré lo posible por que estemos juntos

Solo, no lo prometas , no prometas algo que no controlas –dijo sonriendo levemente, una mirada triste salio de sus ojos

No lo prometo, solo… daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Que así sea… ahora, descansa otro pequeña – acaricio mi cabello y luego salió, yo me sentí bastante cansada así que opte por dormir un poco.

Creo que es de noche, un hormigueo en mi cuerpo me despierta, abro los ojos lentamente y diviso unos color verde agua con una sonrisa totalmente perversa, quiero moverme pero mi cuerpo esta entumido

es un tipo de tranquilizante que la difunta Caliope me enseño a hacer con hiervas, paraliza tus movimiento pero te deja totalmente conciente - dijo y caminó hasta la ventana del cuarto abriéndola – ya tienes fuerza para respirar por ti misma, solo estaba esperando eso – se acerco hasta mi, me estrechó entre sus brazos y me sacó del hospital, todo mi cuerpo estaba totalmente entumido así que no pude oponer resistencia alguna.

Por el camino ella no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Saga, yo por el contrario iba repasando mi vida entera. ¿Es que todo estaba guiado al sufrimiento? Comenzaba a pensar que todo era mi culpa, que era yo quien atraía los malos tiempos pero… no, no lo creía, de ser así ¿Por qué fui tan feliz cuando estaba en los cinco picos con el maestro? En ese momento recuerde a mi amiga Vinka, ella… ella seguramente estaría esperando a que yo regresara, así se lo prometí, era otra de las promesas que no había olvidado.

Llegamos al cabo, pensé que tenía mala suerte de forma definitiva cuando note que Saga no estaba, definitivamente tenía mala suerte. Yuzuriha se despidió de mi y me sentó en la celda del cabo, la marea comenzaba subir… entiendo que canos se estremezca cada vez que lo recuerde, yo lo sentí primero

querida… jajaja adiós Lein – susurró y me dio un beso en la boca, cerró la reja y me quede sola, la marea subiendo mientras yo me sentía más y más aterrorizada, en ese momento, concentrándome en todo lo que sentía fue como entendí como regular mi poder, como dejar de oír el corazón de todos los demás y centrarme en el mío... _"vinka… ya no podré cumplir mi promesa de ir juntas de compras"_ pensé mientras el frío del agua comenzó a despertar mi cuerpo.

**A los ojos de MM**

Corrí a toda velocidad, entré sin permiso alguno a la casa de escorpión donde Milo entrenaba pensativo, me miró extrañado

¿que pasa?

Lo siento. Siento tanto lo que esta pasando... yo… yo debí hacer algo pero no pude, no pude detenerla

¿de que hablas MM?- me dijo asustado, yo también lo estaba, como pude ser tan idiota como para no detener a Yuzuriha cuando me visito

Yuzuriha vino hace unas horas a mi casa… ella… ella me dijo que quería acabar con todo su sufrimiento, que tenía que cambiar toda su vida y deshacer sus obstáculos para ser feliz, yo estaba algo ocupado y no le preste mucha atención , la corrí de mi casa y seguí platicando con afrodita

Y… ¿Qué pasa?

No lo entiendes Milo…-le dije con fuerza y lo sujete por los hombros – lo único que estorba para la felicidad de Yuzuriha es Lein – dije al fin y la cara de Milo cambio

¿Por qué no la detuviste?

No le tome importancia

Maldición, Mascara, ve y llévate a Afrodita al santuario amazona, búsquenlas ahí – yo asentí

Por favor, si la encuentran no duden en avisarme… y… pídanle disculpas por mi

Mascara – susurró Milo, yo cerré un momento los ojos y salí de la casa corriendo antes de que Milo hiciera alguna pregunta.

**A los ojos de Milo**

El aviso de MM había sido totalmente extraño por ello necesitaba verificar, hay que aceptar que por aquellos tiempos yo ya le había perdido toda la confianza. Corrí a toda velocidad al hospital de Rodorio, no sin antes pasar por Shura, por el camino nos topamos con Kanon que también iba al hospital.

Milo – dijo sorprendido cuando le alcanzamos a unas cuadras del hospital

Mascara fue a visitarme hace media hora a Escorpión

¿Y eso de que me sirve saberlo? – dijo Kanon de forma cortante

él le dijo que Yuzuriha andaba por ahí jurando ser feliz

¿y eso a mí que? – contesto nuevamente sin prestarnos mucha atención, siguió caminando

que estoy seguro de que planea vengarse de Lein – dijo Shura mas que molesto por la actitud tan cortante de Kanon

¿QUE? – dijo volteándose hacia nosotros

lo que oíste maldita sea – contesto Shura

maldición – los tres corrimos a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, entramos ignorando al guardia de seguridad que nos detuvo. Kanon abrió la puerta eufórico y quito las cobijas que tan solo tapaban las almohadas

alguien se la llevo! – dijo el guardia de seguridad impresionado y tomo su radio

no me digas genio- dijo Kanon mirándole fríamente, volteó hacia la ventana abierta – Shura ve a géminis, talvez Yuzuriha la llevo con Saga – el joven asintió – Milo ve a los bosques, justo donde mataron a Caliope, talvez a Yuzuriha se le ocurra repetir el homicidio

bien… ¿y tu? ¿iras con el patriarca? - le dije mirando su rostro lleno de tranquilidad, luego voltee a ver al guardia

seguridad, necesito algunas unidades, se llevaron a un paciente – decía en su radio

ellos le avisaran al patriarca, yo iré a otro lado – dijo Kanon totalmente seguro de si mismo

bien – los tres salimos del hospital y tomamos nuestros caminos. Yuzuriha había demostrado ser una mujer peligrosa y peor aun había demostrado sus verdaderas intenciones; estaba seguro de que había matado al guardia que le vigilaba, mismo que el patriarca le había impuesto. Yo solo me preguntaba que sería capaz de hacer por Saga… y su supuesto amor

**A los ojos de Saga**

Me encontraba en la casa de Geminis entrenando un poco, el patriarca decía que me veía más pálido así que me pidió descansar aquella noche y dejar sin vigilar el cabo, tuve que aceptar.

Estaba pensativo, tenia ya muchos días que no había escuchado la voz de Ares hablarme; pero… yo sabia que el seguía ahí y que no se iría por mas que lo deseara, así de crueles eran las cosas.

Saga… mi amor – escuche tras uno de los muros, la piel se me estremeció, estaba tan concentrado en lo que pensaba que no percate de la llegada del visitante

¿Quién es? ¡¡muéstrate!

Saga… sabes, al fin salí del hospital – dijo la voz y se mostró, entre las sombras pude divisar el rostro de Yuzuriha, los ojos azules, la sonrisa delgada pintada con un labial rojo, sus mejillas y el color pálido de la piel, su cabello negro azulado, sus ojos verdes, la ropa de Lein

¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa yuzuriha? – dije al notar la vestimenta de Lein y el color del cabello

al fin entendí lo que quieres – dijo sonriendo – yo la sustituiré y así podrás amarme por siempre- dijo con mucho orgullo, imaginen mi cara en ese instante… mi furia comenzó a manifestarse, estaba tan arto de las impertinencias de Yuzuriha

¿y que te hace crees que una mujer como tu puede sustituirla? ESTOY ARTO DE QUE TODOS SE METAN ENTRE NOSOTROS – le grité caminado furioso hasta ella y sujetándola por los brazos - ¿de donde te robaste la ropa?

Ya no la usara más… YA NO NOS ESTORBARA JAMAS

¿QUE? ¿QUEES HAS HECHO A LEIN? ¿DONDE ESTA?

NO IMPORTA

DIME DONDE ESTA – grité furioso y la prense del cuello elevándola con una sola mano, ella intentaba regresar al suelo moviendo los pies, al tiempo que sujetaba mi brazo con una mirada suplicante

En… el cabo – susurró ella y le deje caer grotescamente

Si le pasa algo… te mueres – le susurre al oído, mi piel se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de Ares en mi boca nuevamente

**_No soy yo quien habla_** – me dijo ala mente

¿Qué?

_**Eres tu quien tuvo ese deseo…jaja… después de todo no eres muy diferente de mi**_

Cállate maldito

**A los ojos de Kanon**

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia el único lugar en el que Yuzuriha podría acabar con Lein fácilmente y con mucho sufrimiento… creo que tenía la mente igual de perversa que ella pues di de inmediato con el lugar.

Corrí por las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta llegar al pasillo construido de forma natural con rocas, el pasillo que lleva directo a la celda del cabo sounion, justo ahí miré tan solo agua cubriendo toda la celda. Corrí a toda velocidad y me lance al agua sumergiéndome entre las olas, ahí, en la celda estaba flotando Lein.

Los golpes de las olas habían abierto sus heridas recientes por lo que el agua alrededor de ella estaba manchada de rojo. La reja totalmente cerrada, lleve mis manos a los barrotes de la puerta intentando abrir, estaba cerrada con seguro, jalonee la puerta en un acto extraño de impaciencia; "ella podría morir sino es que ya lo estaba" pensé.

Utilice mi cosmos e hice una explosión de galaxias que me fue rebotada saliendo expulsó a varios metros, nade de regreso con lágrimas en los ojos, yo mismo sabia que sin la llave del patriarca no podría recatarla; pero no había tiempo de ir por ella.

El aire comenzaba a acabarse así que subí nuevamente a la superficie con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos.

MALDICION! – grité pensado en que no cumpliría mi promesa, recordando la ultima vez que le tuve entre mis brazos, la ultima vez que jugamos juntos

Kanon! – sentí unas manos tras de mi y voltee, el rostro gemelo estaba mirando gravemente – ¿esta ahí?

Se… ¿llamaste a alguien?

Le pedí a Mu que le avisara al patriarca… vine lo mas rápido que pude

¡¡De nada sirve si no traes una llave idiota!

Calla – susurró Saga y tomo mis manos… después hizo algo que jamás olvidare

Saga ¡que?

Atenea… atenea- susurró y elevo todo su cosmos, en el fondo estaba haciendo una suplica

Saga – cerré los ojos asintiendo, comencé a elevar mi cosmos llamándote por última vez, considerando por última vez tu existencia mi señora, al menos en ese momento.

Lentamente nuestros cosmos se elevaron al cielo, imagino que escuchaste nuestras suplicas… porque enseguida de ellas se formo un remolino a nuestro alrededor, poco a poco nos sumergimos en el agua y al llegar a la celda estaba se abrió casi mágicamente.

Lein salió a flote junto con nosotros y alrededor podía sentirse una aura mas poderosa y calida que jamás había sentido hasta aquel día en la batalla de Poseidón… hasta darme cuenta que fuiste tu quien me salvo de morí… aquel día, se que eras tu quien había decidido salvar ala chica por nosotros… y yo, yo te lo agradezco profundamente.

Saga de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos y nadamos ala orilla, justo cuando llegaron los demás, el patriarca les puso la mano para que no se acercaran y vieran el rostro de Lein.

Saga! – dijo el patriarca corriendo hasta el Caballero

Lein … ¿me escuchas? Preciosa por favor – susurró Saga al oído de la chica, después la dejo sobre el cuelo y le tapo la nariz dándole respiración de boca a boca

Vamos Lein – susurré golpeando la tierra y mirando a mi hermano besando a la chica, de inmediato la joven reacciono escupiendo agua y tosiendo

Menos mal que todo esto fue rápido – susurré pensando en la rapidez de mis acciones y las de todos los demás, si nos hubiéramos tardado un poco mas… tal vez ella no hubiera sobrevivido.

Vamos de regreso al hospital – dijo el patriarca quitándose la capa y tapando a la joven que estaba tan débil.

**A los ojos de Saga **

No pida soportarlo, mirarla ahí, tan débil, tan lejana, respirando con agitación nuevamente en esa maquina extraña, su dedo índice presionado por un marca pasos y yo, yo no quise separarme mas.

Saga, tienes que irte – me sujeto el patriarca por el hombro

Por favor… - susurré – permítame quedarme un poco más señor – dije limpiando mis lagrimas y volteando a verlo

Pero… antes de que despierte tienes que salir, o entonces ella tendrá que aplicar la regla de las amazonas si nota que has visto su rostro

Lo se señor – dije sonriendo levemente y tomando la mano de Lein – muchas gracias – le dije, el patriarca asintió y salio yo estaba totalmente seguro de que el ya sabía de nosotros.

Preciosa – susurré besando su mano y sonriendo – no puedes irte ahora… lo sabes verdad

Lo se – susurró sorprendiéndome, abrió los ojos

Eres fuerte – le mire a los ojos y con mi otra mano acaricie su frente

Decidí… que iba a luchar por todos mis sueños… no voy dejarme vencer antes de cumplirlos

¿y cuales son esos sueños?

Muchos – dijo y llevo su mano a mi rostro, acariciando mis labios – tu eres uno de ellos

Lein… sabes que yo…

**_Aléjate de ella_** – dijo interrumpiendo mi mente – **_o tu mismo la mataras… como casi lo haces con Kanon ¿recuerdas?_** – imagino que coloque cara de susto por que ella apretó mi mano

No voy a dejarte solo – me dijo clavando sus pupilas rojas en una mirada llena de paz

Tienes que…. Yo…. No te amo – dije

Mentiroso….- susurró sonriendo entre lagrimas

_**Ya vete**_

No… no llores – dije limpiando sus lagrimas con mi mano izquierda, la derecha se aferraba a la de ella

Escucha… no estas solo, estemos cerca o lejos… yo estoy contigo – dijo y llevo mi mano hasta su pecho – estamos conectados…

Pero… no ves que es peligrosos todo esto… si alguien mas lo sabe… además – dije volteando la mirada hacia la puerta – yo… no merezco que me amas, no tengo la altura para, ni el derecho. Tu deberías de olvidarme de una vez por todas

**_Porque sino, nos corren a todos y entonces se arruinaran mis planes… ahora… vamonos _**

Sufres- dijo y beso mi palma – no se porque, talvez no deba saberlo pero… no me pidas que deje de amarte, no me pidas que olvide que el amor puede existir, no me pidas que olvide todo el tiempo que espere para verte de nuevo… todo lo que espere para decirte…

Decirme…- susurré y ella atrajo mi vista nuevamente hacia ella, se veía un poco pálida pero… feliz – tu…

Ven – susurró y tomo mi mano nuevamente hasta colocarla en su pecho – escucha mi pulso… la misma maquina lo indica, trata de concentrarte…. Cierra los ojos – hice todo lo que ella me dijo, me concentre en su pulso, justo cuando empecé a oír al mió a su propio ritmo.

Una vez más en un lugar lleno de agua cristalina, ambos parados en el agua, algunas gotas cayendo del cielo haciendo círculos en el agua, luces tocando levemente la superficie y nuestra piel. Ella abrazándome con fuerza y una sombra tras de mi en el agua, sombra que ella talvez decidió ignorar

te amo… ¿puedes sentirlo?

Todo el tiempo – conteste abrazándola con fuerza

Promete algo

No se si pueda cumplir las promesas que haga

Inténtalo – me dijo de forma insistente y estrechándome con fuerza – se que es egoísta pedir algo así pero…

Dime

Júrame que nunca olvidaras… que alguna vez alguien, una chica de cabello negro, te amó y te ama con toda su alma – susurró a mi oído, yo me separé un poco de ella, lo suficiente como para ver su rostro

¿Por qué me pides algo así?

Porque… nunca es bueno olvidar que no estas solo, nunca es bueno olvidar que hay gente que te ama – me dijo y se acerco a mis labios – yo te amo

Te juro Lein – le sujete delicadamente su mano – que jamás olvidare que te amo

Saga…. Entonces tu sigues… - me dijo impresionada

Jamás… escucha… jamás dejo de pensarte, de amarte, de soñarte… te juro que no ha habido día en que no desee estar a tu lado amándote

Entonces… aun sentimos lo mismo – dijo sonriendo levemente

Sabes que no es posible, que tengo un deber con nuestra diosa al igual que tu y que…

Hay otras razones – me dejo perplejo aquello que dijo… es que… ¿sabia de ares?

Pero… aun cuando no podamos estar juntos… te juro que no voy a olvidar que te amo, es el sentimiento mas puro que tengo

Yo… tampoco lo olvidare – me dijo dándome un beso lentamente

En ese momento las aguas comenzaron a moverse de forma extraña, la sombra tras de mi se hizo tan grande que nos estrechó a ambos

**_no lo permitiré…_**

La luz dejo de iluminarnos y en medio de ambos se formo una bola de fuego que explotó con tal fuerza que salí expulsado contra la pared del cuarto, sangrando el labio… desperté en el suelo y Lein…

Lein – dije caminado hacia ella, estaba durmiendo nuevamente - ¿fue un sueño?

**_No… ella tiene un poder interésate para conectarse con nosotros_** – dijo ares en mi mente

¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

**_Que te quedaste dormido y ella se metió en nuestro sueño_** – me quede impresionado y voltee a ver a Lein

En realidad jamás despertó – dije sonriendo levemente…- pero... yo…

_**¿nos largamos?**_

Asentí saliendo del cuarto, el patriarca me miro un poco extrañado, imagino que fue por lo pálido de mi rostro, seguí mi camino sin decir nada… pensando…. Sintiendo…lo se... estoy enamorado de Lein y jamás podré olvidarlo…yo… ambos… hicimos **_un juramento…_**


	22. Él, tú, mi hermano y yo

**Capitulo 20: "El, tu, mi hermano, y yo"**

_Mírame –peinaba su hermoso cabello negro azulado con un peine dorado, traía un hermoso vestido blanco cuando yo le hablé muy molesto_

_¿Que es lo que quieres?- dijo, dejando aquel peine sobre la cama _

_Sabes… estoy muy cansado de mirarte – caminé hasta la ventana observando la lluvia, nos encontrábamos en la vieja cabaña que se estaba enmoheciendo por el agua, la casa rechinaba cuando ella me abrazó la cintura_

_Que delicado – dijo la joven sonriendo, yo pude oler su perfume de violetas y seguir mirando la ventana sin expresión alguna_

_Esto es monótono, ya no deseo estar a tu lado – dije al fin despojándome levemente con mi brazo de los suyos que me estrechaban con cariño_

_Nunca hemos estado juntos – dijo ella quitándose la mascara, sus hermosos ojos rojos, nuevamente anegados de lagrimas. Yo sonreí _

_Tienes razón, todo no ha sido mas que un sueño lindo…pero…- volteé con mirada cruda hacia ella_

_¿Pero? – la joven me rodeó nuevamente el cuello con sus delgados brazos, sus lagrimas seguían cayendo, podía escuchar el sonido que provocaban al recorrer sus mejillas opacando todos los sonidos del lugar_

_sabes demasiado…- sonreí maléficamente tomándola por el cuello_

_te amo – susurró ella entre lagrimas amargas, sin moverse siquiera, aceptando el destino que le regalaba_

_ya no me sirves de nada…no te amo – susurré a su oído, la elevé poco a poco mientras mi risa macabra salió de mi boca sonriente _

_Saga… por favor – susurró mientras sus delicadas manos sujetaban sin fuerza alguna mi rostro contraído de emoción – no… me… olvides_

_Adiós… Lein – digo y mi mano izquierda se clavó en su pecho atravesándolo, la sangre brotó de inmediato manchándolo todo, el suelo, la cama, la ventana, la armadura dorada, mi rostro…al final extraje su corazón, al tiempo que mi mano derecha le dejaba caer inerte al suelo, mi mano izquierda sentía los últimos latidos de su tierno corazón. _

_Una cruel sonrisa invade mi rostro, tomé entre mis manos desnudas el corazón de la joven, volteé hacia la ventana, justo cuando cayo un rayo que me permitió ver mi reflejo en ella… complexión robusta, cabello gris, ojos rojos…mi boca degustando el bocado… una cruel sonrisa…_

**A los ojos de Saga.**

Desperté con un terrible escalofrío mientras un grito se emanaba de mi boca, un nombre… "Lein"… mi amor… ¿por qué? ¿Por que tendría que matarle? Pensaba tristemente cuando una voz me contestó.

_**sabes la razón **_

¿razón?

_**Idiota… ¿Por qué crees que no recuerdas mucho de Lein?**_

Tu …

**_Si… yo te robé la mayoría de tus recuerdos al lado de ella, al lado de Kanon y de esos imbéciles que solo te han abandonado. No eres nada sin mi, no tendrías el coraje para seguir adelante sin la ayuda de alguien como yo_**

Eso... no es cierto

_**Pero mis planes ya están trazados y no voy a permitir que una mujerzuela venga a destruir todo lo que he planeado durante años, todo el tiempo que esperé para que tu crecieras lo suficiente**_

Entonces… por eso solo recuerdo ese oso, ese dije… no hay más – susurré llevándome la mano a la frente, pude sentir mi sudor frío recorriendo mi cuerpo, la respiración agitada.

**_Esa mujer me estorba demasiado y si no te alejas de ella… ese sueño se te va a cumplir _**– sentí como poco a poco mi respiración se agitaba mucho más y mi cabeza comenzaba con un agudo dolor, estaba seguro que mi cabello estaba cambiando de color como la ultima vez

Aléjate de ella…. SI LA TOCAS YO

**_¿Qué podrías hacer? _**– mis manos se entumieron mientras mi vista tan solo veía oscuridad, claramente pude verme recargado frente a mi litera, con una sonrisa cínica, con el cabello gris y los ojos… rojos, fieros. Era la representación del Dios, materializada en mi mente, con mi cuerpo – **_tengo el control de todo tu cuerpo _**– me dijo mientras se sentaba justo frente a mi, estaba inmovilizado

¿estas?

**_No… solo tu puedes verme… imagina a que grado de locura has llegado _**– me sonrió abrazándome por el cuello, me susurró al oído provocando un nuevo escalofrío – **_ya nada puedes hacer por liberarte Saga, no luches, tu cuerpo es mío. Acepta tu destino, acepta mis deseos y talvez dejes de llorar como mujercita _**

¿POR QUE ME ELEGISTE? – le grite en la mente pues mi boca estaba paralizada, él se soltó y se levantó hacia el mueble tomando la vieja foto

**_en primera… no te elegí a ti, elegí al tu gemelo… Kanon; pero los idiotas que estaban intentado revivirme… se equivocaron de gemelo… ¿puedes creer esa estupidez?_**

kanon …

**_él... tiene una maldad innata, mis planes le hubieran ajustado como anillo al dedo _**– menciono al tiempo que sus dedos de la mano izquierda recorrieron la vieja foto, cortándose con el vidrio roto de aquel viejo marco, la sangre broto en mis dedos, me impresionó mucho

kanon es bueno

**_todavía crees en los viejos cuentos Saga, eres noble y eso me enferma. De cualquier forma tu resultaste tan fuerte como tu hermano, tu mantienes una mejor posición en el santuario, lo cual es muy conveniente para mi _**– dijo cortándose la otra mano, provocándome dolor – **_de todos modos cualquiera de los dos me funciona como herramienta para llevar a cabo mi venganza, sobre todo tú, controlarte ha sido la tarea mas fácil. Kanon se hubiera resistido más a mi control_**

¿Por qué yo?

**_Porque tu eres débil de mente, tu signo te desequilibra más que a Kanon, tu pierdes mucho, él no pierde nada… por eso esta decidido a todo, tu eres indeciso… por eso te poseo de forma fácil. _**

venganza… Atenea

**_así es… bravo Saga hasta que piensas… te daré una galleta_** – se acercó nuevamente hasta mi y sujetó mis manos llenando de sangre las suyas – **_si no he matado a esa mocosa, es porque también le deseo, es linda_**

NO LA TOQUES MALDITO BASTARDO – volví a gritar intentando moverme sin resultados

**_es mi cuerpo ahora_** – sonrío nuevamente y dejo la foto frente a mi, mi sangre había manchado ya la foto, justo en el rostro del patriarca – **_él me estorba, no te preocupes Saga, ya encontrare la forma de que las cosas sean fáciles para nosotros… yo te daré poder _**

no quiero poder… - susurré con lagrimas en los ojos, todos peligraban estando cerca de mi

**_no importa, tendré mi venganza, encerraré a Atenea en el mismo lugar en el que ella me encerró _**– yo recordé la copa con los dragones, me recorrió un escalofrió al recordarme bebiendo las sangre de esas pobres mujeres – **_después tomaremos su lugar y la tierra volverá a ser mía como en los viejos tiempos, el mundo temblara ante las guerras y la muerte y yo sin duda lo disfrutarte muchísimo_** – un brillo perverso surgió de sus ojos, yo tenía ganas de matarle ahí mismo pero, no tenía las fuerzas

maldito

_**eres mi títere Saga, pórtate bien y ella seguirá viviendo para tu gran deleite. Mejor deja que se la tire tu hermano si tanto la quiere**_

yo…

"**_yo la amo" me tienes arto con esa cantaleta barata, la vida no es así Saga. No conoces a tu princesa, se casan y son felices para siempre… te haré aprenderlo lentamente, con dolor…_** - la imagen se desvaneció, entrando en mi interior, recupere la movilidad de mi cuerpo y caí presa de un mareo en la cama, perdí la vista por unos instantes, mi cuerpo cansado… aquel día, por primera vez en mi vida… desee no haber nacido… desee con todas mis fuerzas morir…

**A los ojos de Lein.**

Había pasado tiempo desde que Saga no pasaba por el hospital, desde aquella última vez que nos vimos hace dos meses según me contó el patriarca, el realidad yo lo sabía y además de todo sabía que algo malo pasaba, conforme el tiempo transcurría mis habilidades empaticas había superado bastante las normales y podía ver y sentir todo lo demás con un mínimo de daño a mi cuerpo y mente. En general podía tomar las manos de quien fuera y de acuerdo a sus sentimientos ver sus recuerdos más profundos, aquellos que impactaron su vida… ahora yo sabía el secreto de kanon y sabía que algo me impedía ver que había en Saga.

De un modo u otro tenía que regresar al santuario para las eliminatorias de las amazonas; pero había una nueva noticia, en mí tiempo de ausencia Shaina había derrotado a la última participante y con ello ganó el rango de amazona de plata… shaina… la amazona de Ophiocus.

Para cuando regrese al santuario todavía estaba un poco resentida de mis heridas, traía una pequeña maleta con mi ropa y al entrar me tope con Shura, Mu y Milo que estaban esperando desde hacía un rato.

Lein, que bueno que estas mejor – Mu me abrazó en cuanto me vio, imagino que estaba asustado por el resultado de todo porque el es un caballero amable pero reservado.

Que gusto verte hermanito- comente dándole un beso en la mejilla, ahí fue cuando note nuevamente el peso de la mascara amazona que tanto me desagrada.

No pudimos encontrar a Yuzuriha por ningún lado así que te pido que tengas mucho cuidado – comentó seriamente Shura tomando mi pequeña maleta.

Gracias por los cuidados Shura

¿Y para mi no hay ni un saludo? ¡¡Vamos! Estuve parado bajo el sol mucho tiempo… de menos un beso – dijo Milo sonriendo

yo te lo doy – comentó Marín que venía llegando, todos sonreímos y Milo claramente se sonrojo.

Hola chicos, me alegra verlos aquí también, juntos y además bien enamorados – comenté sonriendo y ambos se sonrojaron, le di un beso en la mejilla a ambos- ¿pasa algo? – pregunte inmediatamente después de tocar a Marin

Puff vaya que has mejorado – contestó Mu sonriendo

Bueno… es que ha venido una joven en tu búsqueda, se ha quedado con el patriarca y me pidieron que viniera por ti

Una joven – susurré pensativa y tome la mano de shura para recoger mi maleta pero él negó con la mirada – gracias

Iré contigo- comentó desconfiada Marín

Esta bien – contesté amablemente y ambas nos encaminamos dejando a los caballerosos muchachos en sus respectivas casa conforme subíamos con el patriarca.

Por el camino trataba de imaginar quien era la persona que había venido en mi búsqueda, aunque realmente solo podía ser una persona... una parte de mi no quería creerlo sino hasta que llegamos a la casa de patriarca.

Cuando entramos el patriarca estaba sentado frente a una mesita de té chino, con a indumentaria formal y la mascara de oro con el casco extraño, reía como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo conforme una chica que estaba de espaldas le contaba historias viejas.

cuando el viejo maestro notó que su pastel había sido robado del horno lo primero que dijo fue… Lein! Y ella salió corriendo junto conmigo por el bosque comiendo pastel y riendo

no puede ser… - susurre con una alegría profunda al reconocer la voz, el cabello entre rubio y cobre a los hombros, la vestimenta azul cielo, su cuerpo esbelto y atlético

Lein – susurró el patriarca feliz de verme nuevamente de pie después de meses difíciles de recuperación

No puedo creerlo… hace tanto…

Va solo son dos años – comentó la joven volteando hacia mi, pude reconocer de inmediato la expresión angelical plasmada en su mascara amazona. Yo en respuesta, camine rápidamente hasta ella y le abrace con fuerza

Hermana… que bueno verte aquí – dije mientras sentía que iba a llorar

Lein llorando… que novedad – susurró ella – es un gusto verte de nuevo hermana

Ajam – tosió Marin discretamente, sin entender mucho.

Ah perdona…Marin ella es Vinka, entrenaba conmigo en los cinco viejos picos del Rozan con el maestro Dohoko. Vinka, ella es Marin… ella luchara conmigo por la armadura de Aquila- dije y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo… lo había olvidado… la próxima batalla sería la mas dura y difícil de todas.

Un placer – dijo mi amiga Vinka, quien se había criado tanto tiempo conmigo… por ello nos considerábamos hermanas.

Ven… vamos a dar la vuelta… tienes muchas cosas que contarme – me dijo vinka pasando su brazo izquierdo por mi cuello, yo sujete su mano y ambas salimos para recordar viejos tiempos.

Por el camino platicamos de su entrenamiento, de los problemas que pasamos juntas, de las muchas veces que tuvimos que superar las dificultades y de lo mucho que le extrañaba. Al final de la plática tuvo que hacer la pregunta que esperaba.

¿y los gemelos? – me dijo deteniéndose en el camino tomando asiento en una de las rocas

pues… andan por ahí

¿y eso es todo en dos años? - me dijo sonriendo

bueno… ya bien sabes, por las cartas que te envié, que mantuve una relación con Saga y que Kanon ha cambiado mucho con él

y… ¿ya no están juntos? – pregunta la joven rubia cruzando las piernas y recargando su codo en ellas, al tiempo que su mano sujeta su propia mejilla en un gesto pensativo

no… se ha estado comportando

totalmente raro… ¿desde cuando tienes que hablar de mi con otras personas? – el joven nos escuchaba desde arriba, dio un salto desde una de las columnas y cayo perfectamente de pie con una mirada fiera

Saga – susurré – lo siento, ella solo pregunto acerca de mi y yo le conté

¿Y por ello tienes que hablar de mí? ¿Quién eres tú?

¡¡Vaya! La cortesía no es tu fuerte – dijo vinka levantándose tranquilamente

es Vinka, la amiga de la que te conté – dije mirándole

no recuerdo que me hayas contado de alguien como ella, es bastante linda

y tú tienes poco tacto para el habla. Vamonos Lein

ah

anda! Vete. La rubia ordena – comenta Saga

¿Por qué te comprotas de ese modo?

Por que no se me ocurre una mejor manera de hacer que te alejes de mi… bueno… en realidad si se me ocurre una – dijo acercándose de forma amenazadora hasta mi y elevando levemente su cosmos, lo suficiente como para estremecernos a ambas – pero mi posición de caballero no lo permite

Eres…. Un…. Retrazado – termine por decir mas que molesta y me di la vuelta, retirándome con Vinka

Parece un Saga diferente al que relatas en las cartas – comentó mientras caminábamos hacía el santuario amazona

Es un Saga diferente al que conocí – afirme tratando de sentir el corazón de Saga sin éxito alguno, había algo que lo impedía.

**A los ojos de MM**

Hace mucho que no veía a Lein por lo que decidí ir en su búsqueda pero me encontré en el camino a Saga que parecía estar esperando algo en el camino

**_¿no es algo tarde para que vagues por ahí?_** – me preguntó en cuanto me acerque, le mire nuevamente fumando

¿no deberías estar vigilando a Poseidón? – contesté dispuesto a cortar en seco la platica, seguí mi camino derecho hasta que él me sujeto del brazo impidiendo mi partida

**_estoy arto de vigilar el maldito mar_** – contestó con cierta arrogancia y me sonrió – **_sabes, desde que te conozco siempre me has parecido una persona ruin y falta de cerebro _**– me dijo, de inmediato le empuje

eres un imbécil… ¿que te hace pensar que eres mejor que yo? – dije molesto y elevé mi cosmos

**_mi poder… el poder que tu y ese gay amigo tuyo no tienen_** – me dijo sujetándome por los hombros y levantándome, aplicando gran presión, la suficiente como para rasgar mi piel en aquel momento. Yo le miré espantado por aquella muestra de violencia y mejor aun… ese cosmos teñido de maldad e ira así que… necesito que me sirvas de algo

¿que demonios te pasa Saga? –le grite sujetando sus manos que comencé a estrujar con tal fuerza que termine por doblar sus muñecas permitiendo que me soltara, nos miramos fieramente

**_necesito ayuda… eso es todo_** – comentó divertido elevando sus manos frente a mi

¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudare? – dije con una media sonrisa confiada y elevando mi defensa con las manos

**_el miedo que vas a tenerme_** – contestó con una especie de mirada arrogante, sus ojos se veían irritados – **_después de esto_**- sonrió levemente y elevó las manos, luego imitó una carcajada estremecedora y detrás de mí escuche unos pasos pesados

nubes infernales – susurró una voz tras de mi, yo de inmediato intente esquivar el poder de aquellos nubarrones rojos logrando solo salir expulsado contra las piedras.

TU…. Estabas… estabas… - susurré titiritando los dientes y huesos, mis ojos casi desorbitados no podía creer lo que veía – Kalistenes – susurré nuevamente sintiéndome indefenso ante su cruenta mirada, un hombre alto de cabello azul marino lacio hasta los hombros y unos ojos grises de sonrisa sádica y expresiones macabras, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas

Así es como le pagas a tu padre – susurró Saga sonriendo, Kalistenes me sujeto por el cuello comenzando a asfixiarme

Padre… suéltame – dije sin hacer ningún intento por librarme, seguía aterrado, olía a muerto y tenía todas las heridas que por años le inflingí en el Yomotzu

Te rebanare la cabeza – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus fríos ojos grises marcaron el desprecio de años de sufrimiento, marcaron el odio infinito que guardaba en el alma… su odio me embriago – justo como lo hiciste cuando me eliminaste

Era eso… tu … lo dijiste… para tener el honor de ser llamado dorado – susurré ya casi sin energías

Solo aquellos que tiene el poder pueden tener el mando de todo – contesto Saga cruzando sus brazos, yo miré su cabello oscilando entre gris y azul, sus ojos rojo sangre, su odio, su tristeza… todo combinado en una mirada extraña

Con poder – repetí cerrando los ojos, al final el tenía razón. Los débiles no logran nada por ser tan dependientes de los fuertes, los débiles se dejan maltratar por la vida por no tener la fuerza suficiente de salir de la miseria… solo aquellos con poder tienen derecho a lograr sus metas, solo los fuertes sobreviven.

En ese momento, miré por última vez los ojos de mi padre, derramé la lágrima que le debía por tanto tiempo de maltrato indefinido, al final terminé por sonreír maléficamente sabiéndome eternamente mas poderoso, sabiéndome heredero de todas sus tácticas, de todo su odio, de toda la maldad que jamás podría detenerse… he heredado sus costumbres, sus odios, sus deseos…. Ahora soy la copia idéntica de él.

MI cosmos se elevó al saberme poderoso, más que el enemigo. Mi cosmos se elevó a tal grado que mi armadura dorada acudió en mi grito de desesperación y en su compañía, usando la fuerza de mis manos estrujé nuevamente el cuello de Kalistenes como en otro tiempo lo hice, le estrujé con tanta fuerza que mis manos terminaron por desgarrar su piel y destruir su cráneo, una sonrisa… una risa macabra con la sangre en mis manos… en mi cabeza repasaba la cuenta… 301… 301… sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cuello

si tienes el poder… si tienes la decisión y la fuerza, entonces tienes el control de todo y de todos… ni los dioses tendrán siquiera el derecho de arrebatarte el destino- me dijo Saga al oído, yo sujete sus manos con las mías, estaba de espaldas

los dioses…. Ellos… nos odian… - susurré impresionado mirando el cadáver de mi padre en el suelo

¿Qué tan justa puede ser atenea si permite que uno de sus lideres oculte algo como esto? ¿Qué tan justa debe de ser que nos manda a batallar en sus guerras? – me ayuda a levantarme he hizo que volteara a mirarle, me sujeto por las mejillas – desde tiempos inmemoriales los dioses han decidido nuestros destinos… si algo no les parece inundan el mundo, lo llenan de plagas o pestes…envían a sus Ángeles a eliminarnos ¿Qué se puede decir de ellos? ¿Por qué les debemos respeto? Si nosotros tenemos el poder… ¿Por qué no usarlo?

El poder… la fuerza… solo el más fuerte sobrevive al final – contesté mirándole a los ojos, sus palabras eran envolventes y giraban en mi cabeza atinando a todos mis deseos

Ya has visto mi poder – susurró sonriente y al estirar su mano el cuerpo, la sangre, el hedor… todo desapareció, todo era una de sus poderosas ilusiones. Mi cuerpo se estremeció – únete a mi, únete a mis planes y tendrás todo lo que realmente mereces

Saga – susurré sin entender mucho

Los dioses no tienen porque elegir nuestros destinos… nosotros los forjamos – afirmo, cerré los ojos, su presencia no era la misma, no era ese ángel al que odiaba, no era el Saga que Lein amaba… en ese momento sin saberlo… conocí a Ares… aquel que casi mata a Saga – la era de los dioses terminará si me ayudas – dijo sosteniendo mi mano, yo le apreté con fuerza

Que así sea – susurré sonriendo… estábamos conspirando… y yo… yo estaba perdido, no podía entender porque siendo tan poderoso no podía llenar el vacío que formaba tanto dolor…. Mil veces me pregunte por ti… Atenea…

**A los ojos de Kanon**

No había visto nunca esa mirada de odio en mi hermano, ese desprecio y repulsión por todos, ese tono despectivo y orgulloso… ese no era Saga, me decía con cierta satisfacción de saber que talvez mi hermano ya había dejado de existir para darle paso a ese rival tan poderoso para la diosa que decidió desconocerme, para la diosa que permitió tanto sufrimiento… esos eran mis estúpidos pensamientos.

Pasaba el tiempo y yo solo deseaba una cosa…. Ver a Saga sufrir tanto como yo cuando le perdí… como yo cuando me miré solo…

¿en que piensas? – preguntó la niña abrazándome por la espalda, una calida sonrisa imagino…

no es nada… solo… me preguntaba ¿para que nos querrá el patriarca en la cena? – dije mirando la mascara plateada de la chica

pues… tiene mucho que no cenamos todos juntos – dijo abrazándome con mas fuerza

no pienso ir

¿Qué? – inmediatamente me soltó

¿no lo entiendes?... si habrá alguien más seguro el patriarca no querrá que miren al gemelo – contestó – solo el caballero de… geminis – dije con cierta furia contenida

tu también eres un caballero del santuario… también eres parte de la familia

que familia ni que…. – me contuve al recordar que mis comentarios hirientes no deben de ser en contra de ella – escucha… - susurré volteándome y tomándole por los hombros – tu eres mi única familia

kanon – susurró y me estrecho entre sus brazos calidamente – también Saga es nuestro… hermano

sabes bien que no es así… el ha cambiado y yo… yo solo te considero a ti. Eres la única que aun cree en mí

siempre seremos hermanos – susurró dándome un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido nos fuimos.

Caminamos juntos hasta la casa del gran patriarca, para cuando llegamos ya estaban todos, incluyendo una rubia amazona que nunca había visto

Vinka – dijo Lein con un tono de voz lindo, corrió y se sentó en la silla a un lado de ella, la última silla vacía estaba al lado de Saga.

Ven Kanon – dijo Milo dándole una palmadita al asiento de la silla, yo sentí y me senté rápidamente, Saga me miró

Me alegra que todos estemos juntos – comentó Shion y ordenó que sirvieran a las nuevas empleadas, al salir ambas mujeres, mayores… debo aceptar que ese fue el comienzo de una mala noche.

Tiene mucho que no cenábamos así – comentó Shura haciéndole mala cara a las del servicio. – pero igual es bueno estar juntos

Pero díganme ¿que han hecho de sus vidas? – preguntó Shion, a todos nos extrañó

Pues…. Cuidar el santuario – contesto Aioros sonriendo, Saga le miro mal

**_Cuidar el cabo_** – contestó

Bueno… yo he ido de comprar y conseguí ropas muy lindas – dijo divertido Afrodita mostrando su nueva prenda

Esas son mariconadas – contestó MM molesto cuando la señora sirvió la sopa, un silencio sepulcral entró en el lugar

Ah esto.. perdón… ella es mi amiga Vinka de corona Borealis – dijo apresurada Lein

**_¿desde cuando podemos traer visitas? ¿acaso esto es un museo? _**– preguntó frío Saga, el patriarca le miro con mala cara

desde que yo lo permito – contestó con suprema autoridad

perdona la descortesía de este animal. Mi nombre es Milo – comentó el joven sonriente y estrechando la mano de la rubia

mucho gusto – contesto vinka algo apenada

cuidado pequeña… es mirada es de acoso – contestó Mu, todos reímos mientras Milo cambiaba de color.

**_¿Cómo piensan comer? _**– preguntó Saga secamente a Lein. Ella negó con la cabeza

nosotros no comeremos

**_¿entonces que haces aquí? _**– nos quedamos helados con la actitud

ella puede venir cuando quiera – dije furioso clavando la mirada en Saga que no se molesto ni en voltear

**_¿desde cuando puedes estar tú aquí? ¿es que existes? Ah… ya entiendo… no tienes a donde ir _**– aquel comentario me hizo enfurecer, lo sujete por el hombro haciendo que volteara

¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿es que te he hecho algo?

_**No eres mas que la sombra estúpida de lo que soy… así que actúa como tal y calla **_

Saga no seas tan duro con tu hermano – Lein golpeando la mesa, Shion volteo la mirad hacia otro lado mientras Milo intentaba calmarme

**_Tú también cállate. Estoy arto de que metas tu nariz en todo _**– le gritó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos al tiempo en que se levantó

NO LE GRITES – dije exasperado y le voltee una bofetada que lo tiró con todo y silla

KANON – me gritó el patriarca molesto, los demás voltearon a verle – vete… lárgate de esta mesa

Pero… kanon… no…- susurró Lein, yo asentí con una mirada llena de odio hacia Shion. Saga me miró con una sonrisa macabra

Salí indignado, totalmente molesto… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo siempre tenía que ser el culpable en las discusiones? ¿Es que yo sería siempre el malo? ¿Es que Saga es más amado?

Ya estaba arto de todas las discusiones en las que yo era el culpable, desde niños siempre le habían tolerado todo solo por actuar como bueno pero Shion y los demás se arrepentirían un día de haberle tolerado tanto a Saga… en el fondo yo sabía quien era mi hermano y toda esa actitud agresiva me demostró que era tan malo como yo….

**A los ojos de Lein **

Todo estaba llegando al tope de paciencia, además de que el patriarca se había vuelto menos tolerante por su enfermedad, la edad… el hecho de ver a sus dos hijos pelear de esa forma.

**_¿Por qué siempre te metes en lo que no te incumbe? _**– pregunto Saga levantándose y limpiando sus ropas, le mire con resentimiento

no puedes hablarle así a tu hermano

calma Lein – me dijo Vinka sujetando mi mano

basta… estoy harta de siempre callarme. TU eres una mala persona Saga

_**¿es que no has visto a kanon? Todo mundo le considera malo aquí y sin embargo lo trajiste….**_

El patriarca le invito también – dije y voltee a mirar a Shion que negó con la cabeza -¿Qué? – susurré impresionada

El no fue invitado y aun así lo trajiste – sentencio el patriarca

¿Por qué? – susurré y el me señalo a vinka, ella le miró entendiendo el mensaje y saliendo de la sala

vinka no iría diciendo por ahí que kanon existe ¿y que tiene si lo dice?

**_No pueden haber dos caballeros de Géminis _**– sentencio Saga – **_yo soy el único_**

Antes no pensabas eso

**_YA DEJA DE AFERRARTE AL PASADO _**– me gritó y yo asentí y salí, Mu me siguió

Lein calma – susurró el chico – escucha… necesito que te portes bien

Dime por que… no podemos permitir que le hagan esto a Kanon

El se lo ganó

¿Qué?

Me refiero al castigo, talvez nadie te lo ha dicho pero el ha hecho un montón de desbarajustes en Rodorio en nombre de Saga

Kanon… no-…

Todos cambiamos algún día Lein, es un proceso – me dijo acariciando mi cabello

Estoy cansada de esto

Escucha… si no te comportas… Shion te enviara a los cinco picos, tienes una semana de prueba… de lo contrario iras a terminar tu entrenamiento haya y la batalla contra Marín también se realizara haya – dijo vinka que nos esperaba a la entrada de Piscis

Has venido por mi – susurré abrazando a vinka – pero no quiero dejar a Saga y kanon solos… algo malo va a pasar… lo se…. Ya lo siento… hay tanto odio.

Mu nos dejo en la entrada del santuario amazona pero después de retirarse, yo decidí correr a géminis. Las emociones de Kanon por ira eran tan fuertes que sabía estaría esperando a Saga para discutir y golpearle… pero Saga últimamente no es el mismo, yo no podía permitir que ambos pelearan; así que resolví hablar con ambos. Vinka me apoyó en el plan a pesar de ser arriesgado y decidió guardar el secreto de mi partida.

Entre con pasas lentos en géminis, debido a la oscuridad de la noche no podía ver mucho en la casa, algunos rayos de la luna entraban tocando a penas algunos azulejos del suelo, la primera hilera de columnas doricas y mis ojos solo pudieron aferrarse a la luz dorada que desprendía el joven de la armadura dorada. Su cosmos dorado iluminando una parte de la enorme casa, el frío que desprendía se su cuerpo calaba mis huesos. No me dirigió ni una sola mirada y de un momento a otro un golpe al estomago me sacó de la casa, mi cuerpo se arrastró por todo el suelo hasta quedar entre las escaleras boca arriba.

**_ya lo resolví _**– susurró el caballero mirándome, sus ojos irritados fijos en mi mascara, su cabello tornándose grisáceo- **_te matare antes de que seas un estorbo_**

sa..ga – susurré con dolor en el abdomen, esa era la verdadera fuerza de un santo dorado, un solo golpe basto para romperme seguramente una costilla

**_me arte de ti_** – susurró sonriendo y corrió para rematarme con un golpe en el costado, después me sujetó por el cabello y me lanzó con toda su fuerza dentro de la casa. Mi cuerpo se estrelló en el primer pilar dejando marcado un hueco, caí lentamente sin entender el porque.

¿por qué? ¿por qué haces todo esto? – pregunté mirando los cabellos grises de mi atacante, su sonrisa fría, sus ojos llenos de maldad. Mi corazón sentía la opresión ejercida por su odio desprendido – nunca… había sentido tanto odio – dije para mí

**_porque…. Te odio…. Porque odio todo lo que represente paz y justicia, porque tú representas el amor en mi vida_**

Saga…

**_Y el amor es algo que este mundo no necesita, la hermandad y todos esos sentimientos estúpidos vuelven débiles a los más fuertes_**. – dijo acercándose hasta mí, yo no pude evitar hacerme hacia atrás y topar con el muro… seguía en el suelo, sentada

Pero… como puedes decir eso… tu eres caballero por todos esos sentimientos, para que la maldad jamás nuble el destino de los humanos… el destino de la tierra – grite cuando él me sujeto por ambos brazos y me levantó

**_Solo eres un estorbo igual que todos los idiotas que ponen sus esperanzas es los dioses… desde tiempos remotos ellos solo se han preocupado por sus deseos y les oprimen…solo yo me preocupo por eliminar a los enemigos, por hacer que descarguen esos malos sentimientos… -_** dijo al tiempo que me dejo caer para aplicarme patadas a la velocidad de la luz, salí expulsada nuevamente contra el suelo, golpeando mi frente y cayendo boca abajo.

Porque… yo…. No entiendo…. ¿QUE TE PASA SAGA? – emití un grito al tiempo que mi cosmos se elevaba, alcé mis manos frente a Saga – ADOVOCO IGNIS – grité y de mis manos se evocaron mis poderosas llamas que lanzaron al caballero a penas unos metros sin siquiera caer. Me miró con una sonrisa maquiavélica, sus labios dijeron algo que entendí de inmediato – DEFENSA CELESTIAL – grité formando mi barrera que resistió el embate aunque termine nuevamente contra la pared.

¡Vaya! La has mejorado de lo contrario hubieras muerto; pero no importa, quiero verte suplicarme por perdonar tu vida

¿Qué te ha pasado? … Saga… Saga… detente – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ahora… es tu final, vagaras eternamente, perdida… ¡¡y todos te olvidaremos! OTRA DIMENCION – gritó apuntándome con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda, redes de luz se formaron a nuestro alrededor. Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos me encontraba a salvo en el otro extremo de la casa, unos ojos azules me miraban preocupados

Kanon – susurré mirando a mi salvador

Todo lo que Saga prometió es mentira – me dijo y se levantó mirando con odio a Saga - de todo las cosas que puedes hacer Ares, esta no es una – dijo furioso y ese nombre me sorprendió

Ahora hay otro testigo de mi existencia… Eso amerita que silencie a ambos – dijo Ares sonriendo macabramente

No entiendo – susurré y Kanon ni se inmuto

Este que ves aquí es el dios de la guerra Ares… todos los asesinatos de mujeres fueron para revivirle en el cuerpo de mi hermano – aseguro cerrando sus puños y clavando su mirada en la de Ares.

Desde tiempos pasados la familia de los gemelos ofrece un hijo de su estirpe más noble para utilizar su cuerpo y realizar las batallas que me corresponden contra Athena – comentó Ares divertido y a la velocidad de la luz golpeo a kanon por el estomago, este Salió impactado contra la pared. En ese momento la armadura de géminis regresó a su caja – te demostrare quien es el gemelo más fuerte

Encantado – comentó Kanon limpiado su boca y subiendo su defensa con los brazos

Ares sonrió y corrió nuevamente hasta Kanon aplicando algunos puñetazos que el gemelo esquivo a al perfección. Después una serie de patadas que kanon continuaría esquivando hasta sujetar la pierna derecha de Saga y aplicar un codazo en ella, después unas patadas al rostro y antes de dejarlo caer una expulsión de su cosmos que le permitió golpear a Saga lo suficientemente fuerte como para caer de espaldas al suelo.

Pero antes de que Kanon pudiera contra atacar una expulsión del cosmos de Saga le envió nuevamente contra la pared, después Saga alzo su dedo índice de nuevo y lanzo un haz de luz, a penas una minúscula línea hacia Kanon que la recibió directamente…

_**A los ojos de Kanon**_

Mis ojos se nublaron un poco, me sentí un poco mareado debido al nauseabundo olor que desprendía la casa de géminis. Tallé mis ojos con las manos y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con un cuerpo colgado por un lazo, ahorcado… era él… era…. Saga

eso te mereces por hacerme la vida pesada – grité sonriendo; pero algo en el interior se partió

kanon… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? – preguntó la voz de una joven tras de mí

¿hacer? - pregunté y volteé hacia la voz, lo primero que pude ver fue la mascara manchada de sangre; los cabellos negros, algunos maltratados y cortados; los brazos raspados al igual que las piernas y l pecho sangrando

¿Cómo pudiste matar a tu hermano? – preguntó Lein desesperadamente, sujeto mis ropas zangoloteándome

no fui yo

todos tienen razón eres un… ERES UN BASTARDO – gritó con la voz ahogada y me abofeteo varias veces

no fui yo… te juro que no fui yo… Lein

te odio… - susurró y sentí algo que se incrustó en mi pecho, era una daga… una daga dorada – eso es por Saga

maldita… ¿Cómo pudiste dejar de creer en mi?- la sujete con mis manos y comencé a ahogarla

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – escuché un grito que me regresó a la realidad, Saga ahorcaba a Lein con todas sus fuerzas

DEJALA MALDITO… OTRA DIMENCION – grité y evoque aquel poderoso que Saga a penas si pudo esquivar. Corrí hasta Lein y la sujete entre mis brazos.

Me tiene arto… HE DE BORRARLOS DE MI CAMINO – gritó Ares furioso estirando sus manos para formar un círculos en el aire con ellas, yo comencé a imitar sus movimientos

Morirás aquí y ahora – dije enfadado evocando todo mi cosmos, imagino que aquellas energías fueron suficientes para alertar a todos en el santuario… al final yo volvería a ser el culpable de todo pero… no podía permitir que Saga eliminará a la única persona en la que confío

¿como te atreves a retarme?

Kanon… Saga… por favor no lo hagan – susurró Lein

Ya no importa – susurré sonriéndole

EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS

EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS

Miles de planetas inundando el lugar, miles de galaxias formándose en cada espacio, cubriendo cada azulejo, cada pilar. ¿Acaso así se vería el universo?... mientras nuestros cosmos se elevaron al cielo, la voz de las plegarias de Lein llegó hasta mis oídos, las risas de Ares se perdieron en mi mente… una fusión con todas mis ideas, mi corazón latía rápido al tiempo que la fuerza de Saga aumentaba de tal modo que mi energía estaba siendo reflejada en mi contra, poco a poco los azulejos comenzaron a cuartearse.

Mis pies comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo, los pilares temblaban y por consecuencia el techo, cerré mis ojos… talvez sería el fin… pero….

AURA – gritó Lein colocándose a mi lado, sus manos estiradas casi en la misma posición que las mías

Lein – susurré - ¿que haces? ¡¡Tonta! Se supone que tienes que huir y servir de algo… niña tonta

No te dejare solo… eres… mi hermano – susurró mientras las carcajadas de Saga se distribuían por el lugar.

Me hartaron- afirmó con seriedad y elevó un poco su cosmos, el cosmos maligno, el cosmos de un dios….tan solo un instante, lo suficiente como para empujarnos

Nos borrara – susurró Lein cuando su mascara se cuarto y terminó por romperse en tres, sus hermosos ojos rojos relucían sus delicadas lágrimas, una leve sonrisa que jamás olvidare

No lo permitiré… no… NO – elevé mi cosmos con tal presión que nuestros ataques se colapsaron

_**A los ojos de Saga **_

_**mierda…. Tu estúpido hermano nos delatara si seguimos así**_

déjanos ya en paz – susurré desde mi interior y Ares río un poco - **_no importa de todos modos tu buena reputación nos salvara el pellejo de nuevo._**

Maldito

Se colapsan nuestros ataques – me gritó Lein al notar que mi cabello había vuelto a la normalidad

Lein…- susurré al tiempo que nuestras energías se tornaron rojas

Cúbranse – le grité a Kanon y al mismo tiempo nos tiramos al suelo, Kanon sobre Lein y todo explotó… solo alcancé a escuchar un susurró de la boca de la mujer que amaba… luego todo se nublo….

Abrí los ojos al día siguiente, mi cuerpo se sentía herido y cansado… después me entere que el techo se vino abajo, terminamos sepultados y con la ayuda de Milo, Shura, Mu y Vinka pudimos salir de aquel lugar. La herida en el pecho de Kanon se abrió levemente al igual que las heridas de Lein, yo tuve una contusión en la cabeza.

Saga… que alivio – susurró Lein… no, no era ella, era Yuzuriha nuevamente ahí – estaba preocupada… sabes que te amo…- susurró abrazándome, pues me levanté confundido

**_Que demonios_** – susurré y algo en mi pecho me lastimo, escuche unos llantos… mire sin mirar, oí sin oír y todo en lo que mi cabeza podía pensar era en mi hermano, en Lein…- a un lado – advertí empujando a Yuzuriha

**Saga, mi amor** – me dijo sosteniendo mi mano, algo en mi me detuvo un instante

**_Escúchame Lein…dile a Mascara que te lleve al bosque, ahí te alcanzaré solo iré a advertirle al idiota de mi hermano que jamás vuelva a acercarse_**.- dije sujetándole el rostro y regalándole un beso

Así lo haré Saga – dijo divertida, me dio un beso en la mano y luego se fue corriendo a buscar a MM

**_Estúpida…_** - susurré – **_ya saben que hacer_** – de las sombras del cuarto se mostraron Mascara Mortal de Cancer y Afrodita de piscis, de ahí en adelante ellos sería mis más fieles servidores… por favor Atenea perdona nuestra arrogancia…

Camine por los pasillos, mi corazón iba siguiendo un llanto, una voz que me llamaba a gritos sin emitir sonido alguno, un corazón que latvia agitado… asustado… Lein… Lein ¿algún día podrás perdonarme por el daño causado?...

Llegue hasta la puerta del séptimo cuarto, segundo piso… pasillos de azulejos blancos, la muerte rondando por el lugar y los enfermos transitando por el lugar…. Un reloj…. Tic… tac…. Tic… tac…


	23. La ultima Promesa

_El péndulo de un lado a otro producía ese sonido tan relajante… justo a las doce en punto el reloj sonaba inundando del sonido la enorme casa. Terminó de limpiar el suelo de madera y me levantó mirando hacia atrás… las doce… mi hermano continúa limpiando los vidrios rechinando el trapo, necio por quitar una mancha, le sonrío, el cierra su ojos._

_Un pequeño bebe llora desde la cuna, el reloj le ha asustado, su madre canta arrullándole, su voz es hermosa pero hay otra que me llama la atención, una que proviene del segundo cuarto…. Siguiendo derecho por el pasillo que limpiaba a penas unos instantes… las doce…sigo mi camino hasta llegar ala cocina, la voz de tres pequeñas niñas cantando a unísono…._

"_o catistatis lilium" susurran al final y se sonríen…. _

_eh tu… esto no es lugar para niños – dijo la rubia de ojos azules, me lanzó un guante a la cara que intercepte _

_¡¡vete! ¡¡Vete! La cena casi esta lista – dice una joven de cabello castaño corto y ojos cafés _

_esta bien – susurró sin poder ver a la persona que buscaba, corro por los pasillos buscando a mi hermano que al encontrarme me abraza con lágrimas en los ojos…_

_¿Qué pasa? – susurré y mire el cristal roto, un pco de sangre en el, empuje a mi hermano y tome sus manos_

_no le digas a papá… el se enojara mucho – susurró cuando un adulto estaba mirándonos, justo frente a nosotros… _

_yo fui- me apresuré a decir echando a mi hermano hacia atrás _

_ven aka- el hombre me hizo cortésmente a un lado, su cabello verde resaltaba, yo les seguí y mire cuando le curaba _

_perdóname Papá… fue sin querer… la mancha no salía – _

_calma… me alegro de que estés bien… ese cristal era muy peligroso ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Sabes que te amo – susurró el hombre estrechando entre sus brazos a mi hermano. _

_Chicos… la cena esta lista – avisó la mujer y los tres salimos a sentarnos en el comedor._

_Mire a todas partes, buscando a alguien... recuerdo que mis pies jugaban en el aire pues el suelo quedaba muy lejos de ellos estando sentado en mi silla. _

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDOS… GEMELOS…. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A USTEDES – cantaban las niñas mientras un pastel de chocolate llegaba a la mesa _

_¡¡Que rico! – dijo mi hermano sonriendo – ¡¡¡gracias! Papa – abrazó a aquel hombre que fungía como figura paterna…Shion, aquellos fueron sus mejores años._

_Gracias – susurro sonrojado y la mujer me da unas palmaditas en la espalda… ella una mujer alta, delgada, ojos azul claro y cabello guinda, os puntos rojos en su frente denotaban su raza… Irene, ese era su nombre…_

_Pero no seas tan serio chico… disfruta de esto – comentó muy alegre un hombre alto, idéntico a Shion de cabello azul claro… Arless…su hermano _

_Ahh si…_

_¡¡Vamos a comer siiii!- los ojos de mi hermano se hicieron grandes, ambos apagamos las velas sonriendo_

_a comer – Mi hermano le dio una mordida al pastel llenándose la cara de merengue _

_jajajaja – las niñas reían en conjunto… Amelia… Karin… sus risas siempre se escucharon lindas juntas, el pequeño bebe, de cabello lila embarraba su mano con el merengue en el rostro de mi gemelo _

_espera Mu – dijo mi hermano sonriendo y haciéndole caras, yo me sentía sonrojado_

_tu turno – dijeron todos mirándome_

_pero…_

_¡¡no pidan permiso! – dijo una voz perversa tras de mi, cuando menos lo sentí estaba embarrado en el pastel _

_jajajaja bien hermana – gritó mi gemelo y abrazo a la niña _

_que perversos – comentó Karin _

_Lein…- susurré con una sonrisa – ME LAS PAGAS – la perseguí por toda la casa intentando mancharla…_

_Risas se esparcieron por el lugar, muchos ojos mirando mi persecución, tres niños felices mirando hasta que le atrape y ambos caímos al suelo…._

_te amo Saga – susurró la niña, le miré unos instantes sonrojado y le di un beso en la mejilla llenándola de merengue…- te amo Saga _

**A los ojos de Saga**

Lein… si tan solo… si tan solo hubiéramos podido quedarnos en este momento… en este lugar… en nuestro hogar perfecto…

**Capitulo 21: **

"**La ultima promesa"**

Abrí la puerta del cuarto, las luces artificiales tocaban a penas las cortinas del cuarto. Unas rosas rojas desprendía un bello aroma, la alfombra blanca contrataba con las paredes azul claro.

En la cama de sabanas blancas frente a mi, se encontraba un delicado cuerpo… Lein… mi corazón latió deprisa y lancé una suplica porque estuviera bien, porque estuviera viva… porque sus bellos ojos volvieran a mirarme… di un paso…

"_No iba a dejar que te fueras… sin mi" te estoy cuidando"_

Su voz de pequeña rebotando en mi cabeza, mi corazón late con fuerza, un paso más cerca de ella... lento… delicado… su fragancia impregnada en el cuarto llenó mis pulmones…

"_Si te recuperas yo te prometo que cuidare siempre de los dos" "no nos vamos a separar"_

Mis promesas rebotando en mi cabeza… no había cumplido ni una sola… retrocedí

"_los voy a extrañar" "no los olvidare"_

Su voz… su calida voz siempre tan dulce, siempre tan linda… si tan solo nos permitieran tener una vida normal, amarla pero estamos destinados a esta armadura… mi sangre esta maldita y… ¿no puedo separarme del destino?...

"_no quiero dejarte ir, eres muy especial"… "Lo único que me queda son ustedes"… "Se fuerte, apóyate en Kanon, tienes que prometer que lo cuidaras"…_

Kanon… mi hermano…

… _no quiero que me dejes solo_

estoy…. Llorando… yo… estoy solo – susurré con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar todos aquellas promesas y sueños que desde niños habíamos tenido juntos… como hermanos… como amigos…. Siempre había deseado ser un caballero digno pero no era mas que un títere… me sentí tan sucio – estoy tan sucio- susurré hincándome en el suelo pidiendo disculpas por no ser fuerte…por defraudarme a mi mismo y destruir mis sueños….¿por que no hable?... por no ser fuerte…

Unas manos calidas me rodearon, una calidez contagió a mi alma y mi espíritu se tranquilizó y mi corazón dejo de llorar por un instante…

Saga… Saga…- susurró mientras acariciaba mi cabello, levanté la vista, olí su cabello largo y negro. La estreche entre mis brazos con lágrimas en los ojos

Lein… Lein… perdóname, perdóname…- susurré con cierta desesperación y clavé mi rostro en su cuello.

Te amo… ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? – susurró a mi oído y yo me separe de ella, mire su rostro vendando, el ojo izquierdo, el oro lloraba

Pero… estas…- me tapó la boca con su dedo índice, se acercó lentamente… como si fuera la primera vez… un calido beso de sus labios rosados siempre me tranquilizaba, su cuerpo delgado, frágil… su amor cubriéndome

Siempre estaremos juntos… siempre… siempre me sentirás en tu corazón – dijo sujetando mi pecho

Somos unos… ¿no? – dije sonriendo tristemente

A donde quiera que este… siempre podrás sentirme…

¿es que te despides? – pregunté alarmado, ella me sonrío y regalándome un beso en la frente se levantó

¿Cómo te atreves? - dijo una voz grave tras de mi, Shion… jamás lo había escuchado tan enojado

bien sabes que las amazonas y los caballero no deben tener relación alguna – le grito molesto, me levanté para decir algo pero… él no me dejó.

No me importan tus estúpidas reglas… ¿Qué clase de diosa es atenea si no nos deja ni amar? ¿Qué clase de sabiduría es esa? – le grito recibiendo una bofetada de Shion que yo no evite… Lein cayó grotescamente al suelo, boca abajo… estaba tan débil que no pudo levantarse

Señor – susurré furioso

**_Pagara por eso después querido Saga- _** dijo Ares en mi interior y me dio un escalofrío

Llévala a mi casa en dos horas, ya es tiempo de que arreglemos cuentas…

**A los ojos de Shion.**

Había preparado una especie de corte marcial para hacerle entender a Lein todos los pormenores que había provocado con su estúpida actitud. Todos los dorados estaban presentes…

Llegó junto a con Saga. Todos estábamos sentados en mesa redonda, vinka guió a Saga hasta su lugar y dejó a Lein parada frente a la mesa para que todos pudiéramos verle. Traía puesta la mascara amazona.

señor – susurró Lein haciendo la respectiva reverencia.

Calla – susurré tomando aire – sabes… ya me has dado muchos dolores de cabeza… en tres años has causado mas problemas que todos estos jóvenes juntos. Como patriarca es mi deber reprenderte por tantas faltas de respeto…desde blasfemias hasta… posible asesinato

¿Qué? –dijo ella y la conmoción entro entre todos. Lein no sería capaz de hacer algo así pero… pero era la única sospechosa.

Se te acusa por el posible asesinato de Yuzuriha – dije fríamente, ella se sorprendió mucho con ello

Yu…zuriha… ¿Cuándo?

Fue encontrada hace unas horas en el cabo. Al parecer alguien le degolló – dijo fríamente Mascara Mortal

No… puede ser

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le viste? – preguntó Mu preocupado

en el hospital… después desperté entre agua

tú eres la única que tendría un motivo para matarle – aseguré, Lein negó con la cabeza – ¿pero no le odiabas?

Señor – susurró Aioros

Calla – ordené

No… Yo no me atrevería a asesinar a alguien de nuevo… YA NO – gritó, pudimos escuchar sus lloriqueos… pero ni así me tenté el corazón, ella tenía que aprender la lección. Que pena que yo era el equivocado en aquel entonces…yo…

Me levanté furioso golpeando la mesa. Todos los demás estaban apenados por lo que estaba sucediendo

señor por favor – susurró Mascara impresionando a los demás

no solo eso…. Te entrometiste en una batalla entre hermanos cuando tu deberías de estar en el santuario amazona. Sabías que estaba prohibido salir de ahí y aun así siempre te escapabas – sentencié y volteé a mirar a Saga que solo podía ver a Lein… preocupado

podrían haber muerto

ERES UNA ENTROMETIDA – grite de nuevo, ella agachó la mirada – te mereces el peor de los castigos

Señor… ella siempre nos apoyó cuando necesitábamos ayuda – dijo Afrodita mirando con ojos suplicantes a Shion

me salvo la vida en Asegard – susurró Mascara entrecruzando los dedos de las manos frente a su rostro… se veía pensativo.

Impidió que matara en más de una ocasión a mi hermano… si alguien debe de pagar por eso soy yo – dijo Saga apenado

Contigo hablare después – dije molesto, Saga asintió

Lein… como veras tienes amigos aquí… pero… aún así te has comportado tan mal en este lugar sagrado… te di mi confianza y me pagaste siempre con quejas y quejas

Fue ella quien le salvo la vida – dijo Aioros repentinamente

¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? – volteé a mirarle a los ojos, el jamás me mentiría

fue su cosmos el que le ayudo aquella noche que estaba tan grave, por eso dejo de verla por aquí un tiempo ¿lo recuerda?

Fuiste tu – susurré mirando a Lein, ella asintió - ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

Porque… salí del santuario sin permiso…- la respuesta de una niña que teme a su padre, esa respuesta fue la que medio… su tono de voz tan suave me hizo saber que talvez estaba siendo muy duro con mi pequeña.

Pero todos esos hechos no borran las malas acciones que cometió… debe de pagar por esas malas decisiones – dije firmemente y me levante de la silla pensando seriamente. Después de unos minutos proseguí – regresaras a los cinco picos del rozan junto a vinka. Terminaras tu entrenamiento en ese lugar y la batalla por la armadura de aquila será haya.

Esperamos unos segundos a que Lein dijera algo pero ella solo levanto al fin la cabeza de una forma muy arrogante

me niego – susurró cerrando los puños

que – susurré mirándola

ya lo entendí – me afirmo y los caballeros le miraron preocupados, en especial Saga.. algo en la sangre me hervía al notar como el caballero le miraba

yo… buscare la forma de ayudar, Lejos de las batallas, la sangre… lejos de la muerte constante y macabra

pero… - Saga se levantó – tú, no debes… no…

perdóneme gran patriarca pero ahora veo claro que es lo que quiero… no quiero volver a sentir tanta tristeza

Lein…- como no lo entendí, Lein tendría que cargar con los sentimientos de todos los que ama… era demasiado para una niña como ella.

Ahora se lo que busco… y yo… yo me esforzare por cumplir lo que realmente sueño y no es esto… no es una armadura para pelear…hay muchas formas de servirle a atenea

Pero hija – dije sintiendo que estaba despidiéndose

A la larga esto será lo mejor – aseguro y arrebató la mascara plateada de su rostro… todos miramos sus ojos rojos anegados de lágrimas… esa niña lloraba mucho.

Déjenos solos – ordené y todos asintieron, al salir Saga le lanzó una última mirada.

**A los ojos de Lein**

esto es lo mejor padre – afirmé y él estiró sus brazos, de inmeditado le abrazó aforrándome a su pecho

dime la verdadera razón – susurró el patriarca acariciando mi cabello

estoy cansada de sentir tanta tristeza… todos la tienen y yo aun no puedo controlarlo

a donde quiera que vayas eso pasará… la tristeza es tan constante como la felicidad

pero aquí.. señor… aquí son por cosas que talvez no debería pasar, será por batallas futuras y tendré que ver morir a los que amo… a kanon… a Saga

te entiendo – susurré recordando a todos mis amigos que murieron en el nombre de la paz – pero es su destino

yo… no quiero ese destino

me dolerá dejarte…

además…. Estoy…. Yo…- sus lágrimas aumentaron al tiempo que se sonrojaba – estoy enamorada

de Saga – susurré – lo se… creo que el fondo lo supe desde que eran unos pequeños…

desde pequeña yo… yo me enamore y perdone pero nunca pude olvidarle

no son sentimientos que se borren solo así

no quiero estorbarle en sus sueños… si el desea ser caballero… yo… no debo interferir

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos, él me aparto y camino hasta su cuarto, espere algunos minutos parada. El patriarca regreso con una cajita en manos, me la entregó. Le mire como preguntando

ábrela – susurró sonriendo y al abrirla me topé con un medallón plateado con una gema roja y perlas negras a su alrededor

¿y esto?

Es tuyo

¿me lo regalas? – escucha, me abrazó – te adopte

eso lo se padre

hace muchos años… cuando yo era mas joven y otra orden dorada estuvo psiando este lugar

¿Qué?

Hace 360 años… te encontramos todos y decidimos junto con Atenea cuidar de ti pero…

¿Cómo es que sigo viva? – pregunté espantada

cuando los masei de Hades atacaron el santuario el caballero de acuario te congeló en un ataúd de hielo

¿no debería de estar muerta?

Ese es tu merito… o la suerte… aun no lo se….- susurró mientras me abrazaba con fuerza – la verdad es que debiste de morir pero aun desprendías un cosmos cálido cuando encontramos el ataúd hace no muchos años y… con ayuda de mi cosmos regresaste a nuestro mundo…

Eso es casi ilógico – dije pro creyéndole, Shion jamás me mentiría en algo tan serio

Lo se… siempre supe que eras un bebe especial, desdé que te encontramos entre los escombros de un pueblo destruido…. Ahí supe que tu… eras la hija favorita de los dioses…

La hija… favorita… eso talvez explique porque tengo mas vidas que un gato – dije sonriendo levemente a pesar de la tristeza que sentía.- señor… gracias por cuidar de mi, por amarme durante tanto tiempo…

Te amo hija – me dio un beso en la frente y me dejó partir con lágrimas en los ojos.

Salí caminado del lugar, Shion me alcanzó y volvió a abrazarme

estoy muy orgulloso de ti querida Lein

gracias – dije y le estreché con lágrimas en los ojos, le di un beso en la mejilla sin decir adiós…

no me gustan las despedidas… así que no me despedí de nadie… después de todo algo en el corazón me decía que volvería algún día… a este lugar, a estas escaleras y casas en una colina, colina donde me crié, donde nació el amor mas grande y único de mi vida… donde aprendí a amar, a ser fuerte… a sentir a todos….no, no quería despedirme, eso significaría aceptar que jamás les vería y quería tener la esperanza viva de algún día ver felices a todos mis amigos… a todos…

**A los ojos de Saga**

Sabía que partiría, lo sentía y me sentía muy triste por eso. Le espere en el cabo hasta la tarde, me sentía muy solo… no volvería a ver su sonrisa en mucho tiempo… pensaba cuando ella llego por la espalda y me abrazo

Saga … mi Saga - susurró

Lein – me separe y quedamos de frente, nos dimos un largo beso después de mirarnos un rato

Promete que volverás – susurré - promete que no me olvidaras nunca

Saga… TE AMO – gritó abrazándome sentía que se aferraba a mi cuerpo, sentía que jamás podría dejarle ir

yo a ti…- dije con lágrimas en los ojos- algún día te buscaré, donde quiera que estés… yo te encontraré, solo recuerda siempre que te amo... con todas mis fuerzas

es una promesa… la ultima promesa – afirmó y sostuvo mi dedo meñique son el suyo, ambos llorábamos amargamente, un eso más… aquel que marcaría como el último beso que nos dimos…aquel día… aquella tarde…

La mire partir un 31 de julio… han pasado quince años desde aquella ultima vez…

El sol de la tarde iluminaba con destellos amarillos y rojos el mar. El cielo despejado pintando en tonos rojizos y azules, la tarde se despedía por el occidente.

A lo lejos un barco negro se alejaba deprisa, aquel llevaba en la proa a dos jóvenes amazonas, amigas que regresaban al rozan.

La mujer que amo… la última vez que la miré fue aquella… despidiéndose con una mano mientras la otra se aferra al vestido negro. Su cabello negro, azul al tocarlo los últimos destellos del sol; volando con la ayuda del aire, danzando entre cada corriente

Sus finos ojos… rojos… con lágrimas aún… lágrimas en el corazón…

te amo…- susurré

Supe en el fondo de mi corazón que me escucho porque desde aquel día hasta hoy… siempre estamos conectados por el corazón todo lo que siento siempre lo sabrá…así como yo siempre supe que ella me amaba… porque la siento a cada paso que doy…

Saga… tenemos que hablar – dijo mi hermano que había llegado repentinamente

**_Ya nada importa… ¿no kanon? Ya nada nos importa…_**


	24. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

"_Aternus amor" _

**A los ojos de Lein **

Trece años lejos de Saga me mantuve.

Yo estaba dentro del santuario unos días antes de que todo pasará, incluso fui testigo de la reacción de Saga la recibir tu carta Atenea. Nunca pude decir nada, nada más de lo que alguna vez le había dicho a Mu, mis sospechas sobre Saga; pero espero que comprendas que no es fácil aceptar que la persona a la que amas no es alguien bueno.

Mas tarde estuve presente mientras Seiya peleaba contra Saga, estuve tentada a intervenir pero la parte de Saga que aun existía se comunicaba conmigo, aun no hemos perdido ese lazo, aun mi poder de Empatía me mantenía unida a Saga mientras Ares no se interpusiera.

Por…favor, no te arriesgues por mi – dijo- Ya te he hecho suficiente daño… déjame pagar por ello – me decía mientras ese tipo lo golpeaba con su meteoro

"_**Saga"**_

Sabes que lo que hago es correcto, lo sabes… en tu corazón

ella… es… Atenea – susurré escondida tras el pilar, mis manos temblaban y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, le había visto antes tendida en el suelo, con la sangre en el pecho pero nada podía hacer yo, considerando que ni siquiera era parte de la orden del santuario.

déjame hacer lo correcto al menos una vez… solo una

maldición – corrí hacia fuera, donde estaba la estatua de Atenea y me agache ante sus pies, rezando, pidiendo que Ares liberara a Saga... pidiendo un milagro, lo que fuera…

Fue entonces que escuche unos pasos torpes y lentos tras de mi; pero no dejaba de sentir un cosmos calido, poderoso, ese era el comos del Pegaso. Me escondí nuevamente tras el pilar, nadie debía verme pues se lo había prometido a Saga

"_**Saga…" **_

El chiquillo sujeto el escudo y yo puse todo mi corazón en que le iluminara con su escudo y acabaran de una vez con la pesadilla, estaba pidiendo que salvaran a Saga pues yo evidentemente no podía hacer nada.

Fue entonces que él llego, golpeo al niño sin misericordia alguna, yo incluso estuve a punto de salir para intentar hacer algo pero…

no, no deben verte. ¿Qué crees que pensarían todos si salieras de las sombras? Shaina y Marin inmediatamente pensarían que estas conspirando también

Shaina y Marin no pensarían eso

las apariencias engañan… por favor… no quiero que él te mate. No quiero que Atenea te encierre en la prisión del cabo

**_Jajaja así que ahí estas_** – susurro Ares mirando el pilar donde me encontraba, inevitablemente comencé a temblar, a mi mente vinieron viejas peleas con Ares; pero entonces llego el fénix a pelear contra el.

Después llegaste señora, con los demás caballeros, y te rogué que se detuvieran todos, que hicieran algo por Saga. Fue entonces que entre los cinco bronceados le atacaron al mismo tiempo, ejecutaron sus mejores técnicas contra el espíritu de Ares, también el de Saga… e inevitablemente el mío.

Pude sentir las fuertes punzadas en mi cabeza, y cuando menos lo espere me encontré con mi sangre en la boca, probé su sabor metálico, era como probar la sangre de Saga y acepto que me asuste pues era la segunda vez que un golpe a Saga me dañaba a mi también.

es tarde, debemos detenerlo– me dijo Saga y sujeté con fuerza un sobre que traía en mis manos - Haz que llegue a Kanon …

así será – susurré- al fin vas a rendirte

no puedo

¿Qué? Es necesario acabar con este maldito

no…no Saga ¿que planeas?

Te amo

No!

Y en ese momento un golpe en el pecho por tu báculo le mató, se que él se lanzó pero… aun creo que mi corazón no estaba preparado para algo así. Como te odie Atenea, como te odie por haber permitido que se suicidara frente a ti…te maldije una y mil veces mas.

Tome la carta entre mis manos, corrí a toda velocidad, hasta que llegue al cabo, mire su inmensidad y me lance desde lo alto en un perfecto clavado, me sumergí entre las aguas, mire la celda del cabo y ahí estaba….

**A los ojos de Kanon **

Lo admito, llore un poco cuando el cosmos de mi hermano desapareció dejándome su último mensaje **_"lo que hagas hermano mío resonara en la eternidad"_**

Kanon

Ah! – instantáneamente me puse en guardia- ¿Quién eres? –

Lein

QUE… no… estas… mintiendo – cerré los ojos apretando los puños, sentí unas manos acariciando mis mejillas calidamente, temblorosas

Lo… lamento – susurró, abrí los ojos para toparme con su calida mirada color rojo

Saga…- susurré – él lo merecía y lo sabes

Lo se… el destino le da a cada quien lo que merece…no olvides eso – se separó

Ahora que me has visto yo – eleve mi mano, me coloque justo frente a ella – tendré que eliminarte

No importa… me harías un favor – susurró con lagrimas en los ojos, mire su boca con un poco de sangre – pero

Pero

Tengo algo para ti…pensaba darlo al gran patriarca… hasta que vi quien era realmente, así que decidí ocultarlo

Cállate…- eleve mi mano y de ella emané un golpe que la envió contra el agua, se levanto dificultosamente - Te has vuelto fuerte… pero no más que yo

ATENEA MATO A TU HERMANO….- me gritó llena de furia y elevó su cosmos, aquella luz infernal la rodeo

EL INTENTO MATARME A MI – le contesté elevando también mi cosmos

ELIMINO AL HOMBRE QUE AMABA…ELLA TIENE QUE PAGAR- las aguas comenzaron a rodearla y mezclarse con su cosmos

Tiene que pagar – susurré, estábamos de acuerdo, tenias que pagar todo Atenea

ADVOCO AQUA! – grito con fuerza y de tras suyo se formaron Ángeles azules que me golpearon, salí expulsado contra la celda

Mierda…- susurré y me levanté rápidamente, sonreí al saber que Lein ya no era tan débil, ahora podía sentir en su cosmos mucha ira

Escucha… te daré algo para que ganes tiempo y cumplas tus planes

¿mis planes? – conteste temblando de ira, como es que aquella mocosa supiera tanto

no en balde somos hermanos de crianza , te conozco como tú a mi, como Saga también te conoce –contestó y estiró sus manos al frente suyo – ven a mi…nibelungo – susurró y en sus manos se formo una estela negra que poco a poco formo un anillo

eso es…el anillo nibelungo, aquel que tiene dentro de si la maldad y la discordia… ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?

¿Eso no importa?… lo que importa es para que lo usaras

Comienzas a agradarme nuevamente – contesté sonriendo y caminé hasta ella, usando el mismo conjuro trajo hasta ella un cofre pequeño en el que guardó el nibelungo y me lo entregó

Entre las heladas tierras del norte existe una tierra llamada Asegard, el reino gobernado por Hilda de Polaris- me sonrió y luego me dio la espalda - ¿Qué pasaría si Hilda dejara de rezarle a Odín?

El mundo terminaría inundado por el descongelar de los polos – contesté sonriendo, aquella joven nuevamente entendía a la perfección mi corazón

Gana tiempo Kanon, pero no te confíes… esos caballeros no parecen ser normales – me dijo y comenzó meterse al mar

Lein… únete a mi, podría darte alguna armadura de Poseidon

Esas armaduras están destinadas y lo sabes

Ja… podríamos eliminar al dueño de una

Ya mi conciencia tiene suficiente Kanon… me quemare en el infierno, junto con Saga y tú si fallas

Jajajaja… como quieras – contesté dándome la vuelta – cuídate

Cuídate tu – contesto al tiempo que se zambullía en el agua, yo caminé en silencio al pilar agradeciendo la cooperación de Lein.

**A los ojos de Lein **

Si Atenea, yo también fui parte de alguna forma en las conspiraciones y recibiré mi castigo si así lo mandas. Solo puedo agradecerte infinitamente el hecho de que ahora me permitas una vez más vivir junto a todos mis amigos de la infancia y solo puedo pedirte perdón por todo el rencor que por mucho tiempo te guarde pudriendo mi alma, jamás podré perdonarme a mi misma por todo el daño.

Tan solo puedo ofrecerte mis más humildes disculpas y mi vida entera si así tú lo mandas.

Te agradezco infinitamente el hecho de que por tu intercesión los dorados y todos los caballeros muertos en batalla regresaran a la vida, te agradezco con el alma… que hayas traído a Saga de regreso...

**Atte: Los caballeros del Santuario….**

La joven termino de leer el libro, lo dejó en el escritorio derramando algunas lagrimas por toda la juventud que años de pelea les habían arrebatado a todos sus caballeros. Dio un largo suspiro mientras se levantaba lentamente del sillón en el que estaba, caminó con lentitud a la ventana desde donde oía risas interminables, llenas de alegría, de fe y esperanza.

Caminó lentamente hasta abrir la cortina, los rayos del sol iluminaron sus aposentos, destellaron hermosamente en las lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabello morado se ilumino magníficamente.

Lentamente miró a lo lejos, una piscina. Todos los dorados estaban dándose una zambullida en el agua, chapoteando como si fueran unos niños.

vamos Amelia, déjate de penas – grito Aioros con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

NO – le gritó Amelia y le mostró la lengua, luego con una sonrisa

Vamos para que le pides permiso – dijo Marín empujándola a la chica con todo y ropa al agua, Aioros la sujeto sonriendo

ESO MARIN – grito Milo empujándola desde atrás y lanzándose a la alberca con ella

Falto yo – gritó Shiana y se lanzo un perfecto clavado llegando hasta Aioria que se sonrojo

Hey Lein, ¿no piensas entrar?

En un momento – sonrió la chica dejando caer la toalla mostrando su esbelto cuerpo, Saga se acercó a ella y se paró enfrente

¿estamos bien? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos, ella le tomó las manos

Ahora… estamos juntos – ambos sonrieron y después sobrevino un beso largo y tierno

Atenea sonrió al mirar a ambos juntos, aventurándose a un primer beso después de trece años de no verse, trece años de desvelos, de lágrimas, de esperanzas y sueños destrozados, al final…. Era puro amor el que seguía ahí, sobreviviendo.

**_Quod… caeli et terrae benedicunt sua amor… per semper… _**

_**sua amor aeternus.**_

(Que los cielos y la tierra bendigan su amor por siempre… Su eterno amor)

**FIN**


End file.
